


The Sovereign and the Lover

by theangryuniverse



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Concubine, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, the world is shitty to women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 184,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryuniverse/pseuds/theangryuniverse
Summary: In a world where the happiness of women is bound to the decisions of their fathers, a girl named Rin leaves behind everything she knows to become the concubine of the Lord of the West. But love sometimes blossoms in places where one expects it the least.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story! I had the idea to this AU when I couldn't fall asleep, and it has been stuck in my head since. Don't worry - this won't mean that I am abandoning "Under a starry sky". I also have a dissertation to write!
> 
> This work has been losely inspired by "The King and I" - one of my all time favourite films.

**_Prologue_ **

The crowd parted as the palanquin bearers pushed their way through the busy streets, careful to protect the precious good they carried. It was an elegant palanquin, made of the finest wood and ornamented with golden appliqués on the curtains that veiled the windows. It was clear that this palanquin belonged to one of the wealthiest families in the realm, and everyone knew what it stood for. Therefore, no one hesitated to step aside to make space for the procession as they approached the massive gates that led to the royal palace. Some looked up at the palanquin wistfully, following it with their eyes as it approached the gates that led to a world that the majority of them would never get to see. Behind these high walls lay a world of luxury, a world without worries, where no one had to fear hunger or poverty. Yet no one envied the person inside the palanquin for her destiny. Once the gates closed behind them, it was unlikely they would get to see the outside world ever again. Hence, the people only dreamt of such a life – but they would have never dared to wish for it.

The woman inside the palanquin wept silently. Although she could see only very little through the veiled windows, she kept looking ahead, trying not to listen to the voice of the young man that was running alongside the procession and trying to get her attention. The desperation in his voice broke her heart, but she was not allowed to answer him.

“They must not do this! They must not force you to do this, Lady Rin!” The young man shouted. “My heart will always belong to you, only to you!”

Rin bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to suppress the tears that were already rolling down her cheeks. She took deep, even breaths as she tried to focus on what was coming. Not long now, and she would leave this world and everything she had known behind to live behind closed doors. A life that she had not chosen for herself. It was the decision of her father, and as a good daughter, she had to obey.

Everyone had told her that it was a great honour. Yet, it did not feel like one.

“My heart will always only beat for you, Lady Rin!” The young man called. “I will never find happiness without you, not in this life nor in the next. I will keep you forever in my heart, no matter how much time will pass until we meet again, I promise! To every god that there is I promise it!”

The large gates opened with a loud creak and the guards stepped forward, pushing away everyone that tried to catch a glimpse of this forbidden world. One of them stopped the young man from following the procession, pushing him back, causing him to stumble. But he quickly stood up again and tried again, only to be shoved back by even more guards.

“I will never forget you!” He cried out as tears streamed down his face, and he reached out for the palanquin in a last desperate attempt to stop them. But it was too late. The palanquin bearers had carried their precious good inside, and the gates began to close again. “I will never forget you!” The guards finally let go of him with a scornful snort and returned to their post by the gates.

The young man sank to his knees as he wept, and his heart suffered a long, painful death as the woman he loved was locked away forever. Away from him, away from the world.

“I will never forget you,” he breathed as he buried his face in his hands. “I will never forget you, Rin-sama.”


	2. Goldsmith's Ware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters of this story will probably not as long as the ones in the other story, and they might not come as regularly either, but I'm doing my best!

The roles in Edo’s society seemed clearly distributed.

Husbands and fathers decided over the fates of their wives and husband. The happiness of a teenage girl was closely linked to the partner her father would choose for her. Usually, these marriages were nothing out of the ordinary. Both partners would come to accept and respect each other. In some cases, love blossomed between them, and they would live happily ever after.

In the worst case, a marriage would become hell on earth.

The suffering party, however, was always the wife.

Almost everyone knew of such a marriage. The reasons were too many to count them all. Usually, husband and wife turned out to be simply incompatible, and they would despise each other for the rest of their lives. In other cases, a lack of children would destroy what had begun as an actually harmonious marriage. Husbands would seek refuge in the arms of mistresses or marry a second, sometimes even a third time. Men that had seemed gentle at first would turn out to be brutes behind closed doors, abusing and terrorising their wives in the sanctuary of their homes.

The happiness of women was a very fragile concept. And it entirely depended on the partner their fathers would choose for them.

It was one of the matters that had kept the young Rin awake many nights. She had dreamt of her future and of the husband that her father would find for her. With no doubt he would be the son of a noble family – perhaps not the heir, but wealthy nonetheless. She would keep his house and bear his children. Whenever they had guests, she would be the perfect hostess and entertain her husband’s business partners as if it were the easiest thing in the world. This was how it had always been, and how it always would be.

Rin, however had different plans for her life. And these plans did not necessarily include a husband. She loved to read, and her father had allowed her to study the books and scrolls in his library since the day she had picked up a brush for the very first time. Soon she had become known for her calligraphy, and an idea had formed in her mind.

She could become like Murasaki Shikibu. She could become a writer and enchant the world with the written world. She could make her family proud, and become like one of those independent women she had heard about in the streets.

The only one who had known about her plans had been one of the servants. Kohaku was the son of the family’s chamberlain and worked hard in order to take his father’s place one day. He was only a little older than Rin, but he had seen a lot more of the world. Whenever he had finished his daily work, he would ‘accidently’ run into the young Lady Rin on her walk through the garden. She would start a conversation with him and ask him about his day, and he would respond politely to every question. As soon as her governess was out of sight, they would begin with their actual conversation. They knew everything about each other, about their hopes and dreams as well as their worries. There were no secrets between Rin and Kohaku, and deep inside, Rin had begun to wonder if her father would allow her to become his wife.

If there was any man in the world that she saw fit to become her husband, it was Kohaku.

But destiny had had different plans.

During the winter of her fourteenth year, her father made his decision, and Lady Rin was confined to the house.

She screamed and cried, begging her father on her knees to change his mind. But he would not listen. The man she had always loved, always admired from a very young age, seemed to turn against her. Rin couldn’t understand how he could betray her like this. Her father had always been her anchor. Whenever she had been upset or scared as a child, she had sought refuge in his arms. He had always listened to her and encouraged her to learn. She would never forget the pride in his eyes when he had presented her calligraphy to high officials that had come to their house. Yes, it had always seemed as if he had loved her more than his other children. His sweet little bird – that was what he had used to call her.

But as she crouched before him and begged him for mercy, he did not listen.

“You are a woman now,” he had said. “Behave as such.”

What had followed had been the most degrading experience in her life. The next day, her mother had taken her to a building in the centre of town, in a district where mainly healers and doctors lived and kept their surgeries. A stern looking woman had greeted them at the entrance and taken them down a long, dark hallway to a room in the back of the house. Her mother had taken a seat in the corner and merely watched as the woman undressed Rin and washed her from head to toe with ice cold water. A moment later, another woman came in and introduced herself as the healer to her mother. After a few words had been exchanged, the healer took a closer look at Rin, pushing the girl’s hands away as she tried to cover herself. Rin had let out a strangled cry and stumbled backwards, only to be grabbed by the other woman.

“Do we have to hold you down?” The healer had asked harshly. “She is a disobedient girl, Mylady. I am not sure if she is the right choice.”

“She _is_ the right choice,” her mother had replied calmly. “Rin, behave, or your father will hear about this.”

It was the last thing that Rin wanted. As much as her father had always seemed to love her, she had not been excluded from beatings as a child, just like her siblings. She had learnt not to be disobedient as a consequence. With his sudden change in behaviour, she was not sure what he would do if he heard about this.

And so, Rin had obeyed. The healer had examined her from head to toe, her bony, old hands wandering over her body in search for anything out of the ordinary. Rin whimpered as the woman forced her hand between her legs, but she didn’t dare to pull away from her, enduring the examination. She had never felt that humiliated before.

“She is untouched,” the healer had said eventually and the other woman began to dress Rin again. “Her hips are wide, in an excellent condition to bear sons. She will be perfectly able to feed them at her bosom when the time comes.”

“And she is not too young?” Her mother had inquired.

“The younger the bride, the more sons she will bear,” the healer had said, repeating the old saying that everyone knew. “You may proceed with the preparations as planned. She will bring honour to your family – if she learns to keep her mouth shut.”

“She will,” her mother had replied and, after paying the healer, she took her daughter back to the waiting carriage. Silent tears had rolled down her cheeks that afternoon. Inwardly, she begged her mother to say something, a simple word of comfort to ease her suffering, but her mother had remained silent that day, and also in the days that had followed.

Following the traditions, Rin had been confined to the house for the duration of the preparations. In the six months that followed the degrading examination, she was only allowed to leave the house in the company of her mother, and only to visit seamstresses and priestesses. The rest of the time she had to remain at home, and only female servants were allowed to speak to her.

Kohaku had not been there to see the events unfold. His father had sent him to the East, and he would not return before summer. If he had been there, Rin would have tried to ask him for help. He surely would have helped her to escape. They would have fled together, to live away from their families in harmony.

Without him, however, it had been a hopeless endeavour.

And so, Rin had accepted her fate.

She attended the countless lessons that would teach her to become the perfect woman. She learnt how to walk and speak in a courtly manner, how to hold a cup of tea, how to cast down her eyes in shame, how to bow, how to laugh, how to smile, how to please. To Rin, these lessons meant nothing. They were supposed to turn her into something that she was not, and they took away her personality and character.

But a good woman had no opinions, no self.

Especially not a good concubine.

*******

Only one time, Rin had found the courage to ask her father why it had to be her.

He had looked at her only briefly.

“Because you are the most beautiful of them all.”

*******

They had dressed her in the finest silk, worthy of a princess, as she left the house of her family for good. The people had gathered around the palanquin, throwing cherry blossoms as the young woman was given away to the crown. It was a small sacrifice in the eyes of those that ruled. For her family, it was the proudest day of their lives. For Rin, it was the day she would enter hell.

A human should never mingle with a yōkai.

As the palanquin bearers carried her away, she did not know that Kohaku stood on the other side of the road, tired from his journey, a bag over his shoulder. But as the young man realised what was about to happen, he let out a strangled, pained cry.

He had screamed her name, crying out the confession of his love to her as he followed the palanquin and tried to get to her. But it was of no use.

The moment the gates of the palace had closed behind her, Rin had found herself in a golden cage.

And there was no key to freedom.


	3. A World of its Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel absolutely terrible today. Sometimes it really sucks to be a woman. Physically.

The woman that greeted Rin was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

Obviously, no human being could ever be that perfect. The woman was a yōkai – an inu yōkai to be precise. She had long, silver hair that fell over her shoulders in perfect waves. Her kimono was of the finest silk, hugging her tall and slim figure in the right places. Had she been walking down the busy streets of Edo, all men would have turned their heads for her. Yet, in the setting of the court, she perfectly blended in and stood out at the same time. Her golden eyes studied Rin curiously as she stepped out of the palanquin, and she inclined her head politely to the young woman.

“Welcome, Lady Rin,” she said with a voice as bright and clear as chimes. “My name is Satsume. I am the first concubine of his lordship, the great Sesshōmaru, Lord of the West and ruler of humans and yōkai. It is a pleasure for me to welcome you to the palace.”

Rin nodded lightly and bowed to her respectfully the way she had been taught by her mother and her teachers. There were strict rules she would have to follow from now on, and that included to show respect to all those that had come to the palace before her. Her position was, at least for the moment, the lowest. That meant she would be served last at the dinner table, she would be the last person to enter a room, and she would be allowed to speak only when someone addressed her directly.

Lady Satsume suddenly began to smile.

“This is not a prison, Lady Rin,” she said. “And this new chapter of your life is not a death sentence. Please, come with me.”

She turned around and walked away, expecting Rin to follow her. The young woman had been taken by surprise by Satsume’s words, but she quickly followed her, clasping her hands on her obi and keeping her gaze lowered. The long hallways were lined with guards, all of them inu yōkai that were looking straight ahead. In their hands they held large, heavy spears that matched their armour. They looked very similar to the soldiers that patrolled the streets of the town – a familiar sight that Rin was grateful for. She was incredibly nervous and wanted to leave a good impression. She had been told about the dynamics of the concubines by her teachers, and she had been charged to be respectful and careful at all times. Slowly, she would then find her place in the palace. And, if she managed to please her sovereign, she would be appreciated and respected in this new world she had to call her home.

“Are you listening, Lady Rin?”

Rin winced and looked up with wide eyes. She had not realised that Satsume had been speaking to her, and she immediately bowed to her to apologise.

But Lady Satsume smiled at her, and her golden eyes sparkled warmly as she studied Rin.

“Please, do not be afraid,” she said. “I understand that this is a very difficult time for you, but I am sure that you will soon feel at home here. You do not have to be afraid. Not of me, nor of his lordship. Not if you behave accordingly.”

Rin nodded shyly. “Yes, Mylady.”

“Good.” Satsume clasped her hands. “As I was saying, this is the entrance hall. This is where his lordship welcomes his guests. These halls over there lead to the guest quarters. The opposite halls lead to the bureaus of his lordship’s advisors, his secretaries, and the other state servants.”

She took her down the entrance hall to large doors that were guarded by a pair of soldiers. “These doors lead to the inner quarters. Only his lordship and members of the inner circle are allowed to enter. The inner circle consists of his lordship, his family, his concubines, his closest advisors and the highest politicians. Of course, the inner quarters are divided into smaller quarters. One of them is where we live. The harem of his lordship.”

The doors opened and Rin stepped into a flower garden.

At least it seemed like a flower garden at first sight. A beautiful park made up the centre of the inner quarters, surrounded by wooden patios that led deeper into the palace. Rin couldn’t help but look around in awe, admiring the masterful arrangement of plants and sculptures. The garden in her home had been pretty, but it was nothing compared to what she got to see here.

Satsume chuckled. “It is indeed an impressive sight,” she agreed. “Come with me.”

Rin had to force herself to take her eyes off the garden, following Satsume down another long hallway to a pair of doors. The guards greeted them with small nods, and, after recognising Satsume, opened the doors for them.

“These are the official governmental bureaus,” Satsume said and stopped under a massive archway, turning around to Rin. She studied the young woman from head to toe, reaching out to fix her hair. “You will now be introduced to his lordship. I assume that you have been told how to behave in his presence, but I will instruct you once more. The rules of the court are different from what you have learnt. Some of them might seem ridiculous to you or seem not to make any sense, but it is of utter importance that you follow them. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mylady,” Rin said softly and inclined her head.

“Good. When we enter his study, you will keep your gaze lowered and kneel. You will not speak, as I will answer any questions that he might have for you. Should he tell you to raise your head, you will wait until I give you the sign to do so. Even then, you will not look him in the eye. Understood?”

“Yes, Mylady,” Rin said and nodded. She had been told about these things already, but it was good to hear them again. If she ruined the very first meeting, she would bring disgrace to her family, and that was the last thing that she wanted.

“And call me Satsume,” the other woman said with a small smile. “Don’t lose heart. His lordship is a noble and righteous man.” She briefly touched Rin’s arm before she turned around and approached the study of her sovereign, leading her into the lion’s den.

*******

The fact that Jaken was Sesshōmaru’s newly appointed premier had surprised not only the oldest and wisest of his advisors. In fact, the entire realm had at first refused to believe that the Lord of the West, who was famous for not respecting weaker and lesser yōkai, had decided to make a kappa his premier. It was a position that many politicians hoped for. For most of them, it was the reason they had become politicians in the first place. The fact that Sesshōmaru had appointed Jaken had been a slap in their faces. No one dared to criticise him in public for his decision, but they obviously spoke about it behind his back. Yet the Lord of the West could not have cared less. He did not necessarily like Jaken, but the kappa was the right choice.

The small, green demon stood by the steps, looking up at his sovereign that sat enthroned at his desk and read the letter that his premier had just delivered. His face was expressionless as his eyes wandered over the letters. Eventually, he huffed, and tossed the paper aside. Jaken’s eyes widened. “Mylord…?”

“What is next?”

Jaken cleared his throat. “I have just been informed that your new concubine has arrived. She should be here any- oh!”

A guard entered the room and bowed respectfully to them. “Mylord, Lady Satsume brings your new concubine.”

Jaken puffed himself up. “Very well! Bring them in, then!”

“Jaken.”

“Mylord?”

“Leave.”

Jaken winced and quickly grabbed his documents, bowing to his sovereign before he hurried out of the room through a hidden door.

Sesshōmaru reached for his sake and took a small sip, taking the next document as he waited for his first concubine to enter. He did not see any reason to interrupt his work. Satsume would do the talking, and he was fairly sure that the girl they had sent was not any different from the ones he already owned. One more, one less, it did not matter. The majority of them did not tempt him, especially not the human ones. Yet it was custom for the wealthy and powerful to present their daughters to him as a form of tribute, and every now and then, he would accept one of them for his harem. That was not the entire truth, of course. He left the task of choosing the girls to his mother, who deemed it important to take in one of them every now and then. After all, he had more important things to do than to choose a girl that he would probably never speak to.

He looked up briefly as Lady Satsume entered the room, followed by the girl that would be his new concubine. They knelt down and bowed to him, and Sesshōmaru’s gaze returned to his papers.

“Sesshōmaru-sama.”

Sesshōmaru made a small gesture with his hand, allowing Satsume to come closer. The demoness moved forward.

“Nakazono Tadahiko, the wealthiest tea merchant of Edo, feels honoured that his products have been chosen for the royal palace. To thank you for your trust and support, he sends you his most beautiful daughter, the honourable Lady Rin, so that she may please you as your concubine.”

“Hm.” Sesshōmaru turned the pages. “How old is she?”

“She was born in the year of the dog.”

“Fifteen,” Sesshōmaru murmured absentmindedly, reaching for a quill to apply a few corrections to the report. “What qualities does she have?”

“Nakazono praises his daughter for her beauty and elegance, Mylord. She has mastered the arts of dancing and singing, and she is skilled with the shamisen. He describes her as gentle, kind, and affectionate. But above everything else, he praises his daughter for her intelligence and wit.”

Sesshōmaru looked up from his work. “Intelligence and wit?”

“Yes, Mylord,” Satsume replied and inclined his head to her sovereign in confirmation.

In the many years of his life, Sesshōmaru had heard it all. All women that had been given to him had been praised for their beauty and elegance. They had all been trained like puppies, to laugh and smile whenever appropriate, but no one had ever named intelligence and wit as the best qualities.

Sesshōmaru began to study the other girl with mild interest. “Raise your head, girl.”

Satsume gently nudged her, and the girl lifted her head slowly, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor. She was pretty, like many others. Her eyes were big and of a deep brown, and her face had, to his surprise, not been painted. She had rosy cheeks and full, red lips, and she seemed to tremble slightly.

Sesshōmaru rose and descended the few steps that separated him from the women, approaching the girl. Beauty was, of course, in the eye of the beholder, but he had to admit that her father had not been lying. She was indeed very beautiful, probably even more beautiful than some of his other concubines. Her dark brown hair framed her face perfectly as it fell down her back in gentle waves.

“Look at me.”

Satsume gently touched the girl’s hand, and she slowly lifted her gaze.

Brown eyes met golden ones.

“What was your name again?”

“Her name is Rin, Mylord-“

“I was speaking to her,” Sesshōmaru interrupted her.

“My name is Rin,” the girl said quietly. “Nakazono Rin, Mylord.”

The daiyōkai studied her thoroughly. There was wit in her eyes, and a certain sparkle that revealed that she probably had a wicked sense of humour. But right now, she was scared, and he truly could not blame her for that. Perhaps she was indeed a good choice. A welcome distraction from the usual mindless chatter with which his concubines usually bored him whenever he went to visit the harem. He only had very few human concubines, and so far, he had paid very little attention to them. This one, however, seemed interesting enough, and so, Sesshōmaru decided to give her a try. If she bored him nonetheless, he would simply ignore her, like the majority of his concubines.

“She is accepted,” he said curtly to Satsume and returned to his desk. He heard the girl named Rin exhale audibly in relief as he sat down, and Satsume bowed lowly to him.

“She will bring you joy and honour, Mylord,” she said and beckoned the girl to get up. Rin rose to stand on shaking legs, and together, the women left his study. Once the doors had closed behind them, he continued where he had left off, and signed the death sentence of a traitor.

*******

Outside, an incredibly relieved Rin needed a moment to pull herself together. Satsume granted her a moment of privacy, pretending to discuss an incredibly important matter with a guard.

The fact that the Lord of the West had accepted her was a good sign. Yet, it was only the very first step into her new life. From now on, she would have to work hard in order to gain a good position within the harem, to be valued and respected by not only the other concubines, but also by him. Yet Rin found it hard to define her new life for herself.

A concubine was always in a rather peculiar position. She was neither a wife nor an official mistress. She was not a courtier, but not a servant, either. She lived a life of luxury, yet she was not allowed the freedoms of a noble woman. It was a life of contradictions.

“You did very well,” Satsume said as she appeared at Rin’s side again. “His lordship was intrigued.”

Rin nodded lightly. “I am glad that his lordship was pleased with me.”

“You may relax now, dear,” Satsume said softly. “Come. It is time for you to meet your new family.”

“My new… family?” Rin whispered, looking at Satsume with wide eyes.

Of course, she knew who Satsume meant, but now that she had said it, the fact she would never see her own family again hit her hard. Her breath hitched in her throat and before she knew what was happening, tears rolled down her cheeks. Quickly, she tried to hide them, turning away from Satsume to dry her tears with the sleeve of her kimono.

Satsume waited patiently, clasping her hands as she gave Rin the time to calm down. It was not her place to judge, but she could imagine that it was hard for the girl to leave her life behind to live as a concubine. It had been the same with the other human girls. They had all cried. Some more, some less. But they had all mourned the life they had lost.

“Your happiness is up to you now,” Satsume said calmly as Rin had turned around to her again, her eyes red and a little swollen. “You may choose to pity yourself for the rest of your life. Or you may choose to make something of your life here. It may seem difficult now, but it is possible.”

She reached out and lifted Rin’s chin a little. “And the best time to start is now.”


	4. A Golden Cage

The harem was indeed a world of its own.

As soon as the heavy gates had closed behind them, Rin felt as if she had entered a palace within a palace. The architecture and the design of the harem differed greatly from what she had seen so far, declaring it a place of women; a place where beauty and femininity ruled. It was a sanctuary, and the home of those that had been sent to please their sovereign.

Rin could barely take her eyes off the sheer beauty of the place as Satsume led her deeper into the harem, towards the elegant buildings that she would call her home from now on. She barely listened as the demoness explained the structure to her, showing her the bathing house, the onsen, the three different gardens, and finally, the shiro where they slept.

The building consisted of two parts, which were divided by a long, wooden patio. To each side was a rather large, pretty garden with cherry trees and a gentle stream. On the other end of the patio were broad stairs made of stone, leading up to the first and second floor.

Satsume took Rin down the patio.

“These are our rooms,” she said. “There are fifteen of us living here, sixteen with you. Lady Shizue, Lady Hanako, Lady Kosoko, Lady Yukiko, and I have rooms of our own, following the wish of his lordship.” She gestured to the five rooms on the left. “The others share a room with someone else. You will share a room with Lady Tsukame and Lady Fumeko. It is the room in the corner over there.”

Rin nodded softly, hoping that these two ladies would not mind sharing their space with her.

“At the moment, they are in the bathing house,” Satsume explained. “Inu yōkai follow certain dynamics, such as bathing together. As you are human, I do not expect you to know and understand them all, but it is expected of you to learn them by heart so that you may follow them. Lady Fumeko is human, just like you, and she will surely assist you in these matters. Have you been instructed about the rules and conventions of courtly life, Lady Rin?”

“Yes, Satsume-sama,” she replied with a small nod. “My teachers taught me everything.”

“You may forget everything, then,” Satsume replied and chuckled lightly as Rin looked at her in shock. “Well, not everything. But most of it. This may be the palace, but a concubine follows different rules. Especially within the harem. You may speak whenever you like within these walls, Lady Rin. There is no need to wait until you’re spoken to. Here, there is no hierarchy. Of course, his lordship has his favourites, but that does not mean that they stand above you.”

She glanced at the sundial and clasped her hands. “I think it is best if we continue with our day, then. Let us join our sisters in the bathing house. Come.”

She turned around and walked down the patio again towards the bathing house. Rin followed her quickly. “Satsume-sama?”

“Yes, dear?”

“What is upstairs?” She asked, glancing up at the first and second floor.

“These are the rooms of his lordship, where he stays when he comes to visit.”

“Oh.” Rin blushed at the thought of what usually happened up there. “I understand.”

“But I doubt you will get to see them anytime soon,” Satsume said. “Or at all.”

“Why?” Rin asked with a small frown as they neared the bathing house.

“Because his lordship has not touched any of his human concubines so far,” Satsume answered. “And some of his yōkai concubines are untouched, as well. He tends to stick to his favourites.”

A strange feeling of both surprise and relief spread through her body, and Rin nodded to show that she understood.

“Who… who is his favourite?”

They had reached the bathing house, and Rin could hear the joyful laughter and chatter of a group of women. Satsume turned around to her with a small smile on her lips.

“That is me.”

*******

It was warm inside the bathing house as they entered, and Rin immediately felt the eyes of at least a dozen women on her. She tried to not be intimidated by the fact that almost all of them were demonesses, and showing of their naked perfection shamelessly. One of them stood in the centre of the large basin, pouring a bucket of water over her head. Another one stretched out lazily by the pool edges, letting the water drip from her fingers and over her breasts.

“Dear sisters,” Satsume called, making sure she had everyone’s attention. “This is Lady Rin. His lordship has personally accepted her as his concubine. From now on, she will be our sister. She will share a room with Lady Tsukame and Lady Fumeko.”

“What?” A pretty demoness with long, silver hair and big, green eyes sat up. “Our room?!”

“His lordship has _personally_ accepted her?” Another one repeated curiously.

“She can’t stay in our room! We’re already two!”

“She must be really special, then,” a human girl said and smiled warmly at Rin.

“Our room is too small for three!”

“Tsukame,” Satsume said sharply to the complaining demoness. “It is the wish of his lordship. And you will follow his orders.”

The demoness named Tsukame frowned and muttered something under her breath as she lay down again to bask in the warm water. Satsume turned away from her and around to Rin again, reaching for her kimono. Rin stepped back.

“Do you wish to undress yourself?” Satsume asked. “You may do so, of course. Put your kimono over there, where it won’t get wet.”

Then she turned around and began to undress herself, removing the many layers of her kimono with ease, revealing her beautiful and flawless body as she stepped into the water and reached for a cloth.

Rin remained where she was, not sure what to do. They expected her to join them, but the last thing she wanted was to undress in front of all those perfect creatures.

“I know it feels strange,” someone whispered next to her. Rin almost jumped, and as she turned around she found the human girl that had spoken earlier standing next to her. “But just do it. No one will stare. It’s completely normal here. I’m Fumeko, by the way. We share a room!” She smiled warmly at Rin. “Come. I’ll help you.”

Rin knew immediately that she could trust the other girl, and she let her help her undress. It truly was not easy to take on or to take off a kimono of this sort. Once the final layer had been removed, Rin felt the urge to cover herself, but she knew that she had to get used to these things. Taking a deep breath, she followed Fumeko into the water, and found herself surrounded by the other concubines.

“You are pretty!” One of them said, as if the fact that a human could be pretty surprised her. “Your hair is very nice.”

“Th-thank you,” Rin mumbled, wincing as she felt a wet cloth touch her back. Fumeko had begun to wash her, but before Rin could protest, she saw that others were doing the same, taking care of each other instead of themselves. Apparently, this was one of the many conventions of yōkai that Satsume had spoken about. Although it felt strange, Rin forced herself to let it happen. This would be the new normal. The sooner she got used to it, the better.

“My name is Yukiko,” the demoness that had called her pretty said. Rin recognised the name immediately. She was one of the five favourites. “Welcome to the harem. Is it true that his lordship accepted you personally?”

“What does that mean?” Rin asked.

“It means that he personally said it,” Yukiko explained. “He didn’t just look at you? He actually spoke to you and said it?”

Rin nodded.

“Wow.” Yukiko raised her eyebrows. “Are you a virgin, still?”

Before Rin knew it, Yukiko had reached down between her legs. She yelped and pushed Yukiko’s hand away, moving away from her. Yukiko blinked in surprise.

“She does not know of our ways, yet,” Satsume said calmly. “Please respect that, Yukiko.”

“I did nothing wrong,” Yukiko protested, but a single look from Satsume was enough to make her shut up and apologise to Rin. “I didn’t mean to scare you. But you’re still a virgin, right? He didn’t have his way with you then to see if you’re good enough?”

“He didn’t,” Rin replied with a deep frown.

“Yukiko,” Satsume said, moving closer to them. “Do not insult our new sister. She is new to this place, and needs to settle in. Do not be rude.”

“I was only asking!” Yukiko said as she defended herself. “I was only curious, Satsume-sama.”

“Curiosity is not a sin, but the wrong kind of curiosity is hurtful,” Satsume said, her voice gentle as ever. “His lordship was intrigued when Rin was presented to him. And neither you nor anyone else here has the right to question his word.”

“I would never dare to question him, Satsume-sama!” Yukiko said quickly and looked at Rin, bowing her head. “I am sorry, Rin-chan. I didn’t mean to insult or hurt you. I hope we can become friends.”

Rin hesitated at first, but then she remembered the words of her teachers, and what Satsume had told her. It was entirely up to her now if she found happiness here, in her new life. And the way Yukiko looked at her showed that she was indeed sorry. She hadn’t meant to insult her. This was, most likely, simply the way yōkai were. They had a different or perhaps even no sense of shame.

So she nodded. “Yes. I would like that very much,” Rin said.

Yukiko beamed and clapped her hands excitedly. “Wonderful! Wonderful! Well, welcome again to the harem! You will see, it’s a lovely life we have here! Sesshōmaru-sama is a good and just ruler, and a terrific lover, too. I hope you get to experience that soon enough!”

She laughed as Rin blushed all over and she gently nudged her with her elbow. “Aw!”

“Don’t be daft, Yukiko,” Tsukame said and reached for a towel. “His lordship is not interested in human concubines. They are good enough as embellishment for him. Nothing more. You shouldn’t get her hopes up. It will never happen.”

“How can you be so sure?” Yukiko asked in return. “The father of his lordship, the great Inu no Taisho, had a human lover after all.”

“But is Sesshōmaru-sama his father? I doubt it. They are very different.” Tsukame wrapped the towel around herself and walked away to get dressed.

Rin sighed internally. She had a feeling that Tsukame would not like her very much simply because she was human – and the fact they had to share a room certainly wouldn’t help. But Yukiko seemed to read her mind.

“Don’t worry about her,” she said softly as Tsukame had left. “She’s only in a bad mood because his lordship had her for one night only and then never again.”

“Oh.”

“But that is none of our business,” Satsume said. “We do not talk about each other behind our backs. And we do not judge about each other’s individual relationship with Sesshōmaru-sama.” She looked at Rin as she spoke.

“I understand,” Rin said with a small nod. “I will keep that in mind.”

“Good.” Satsume stretched out in the water and closed her eyes with a deep sigh.

Afterwards, they took Rin to her new room.

It was not as small as she had thought, judging by Tsukame’s reaction. It was big enough for the three of them, and everyone had a large closet with enough space for clothes. To Rin’s surprise, her own closet had been filled with beautiful kimonos for all occasions, and her new family helped her to get dressed. Her old kimono was carefully wrapped up and put away – she would probably never wear it again. From now on, she would get everything she needed from her lord. Rin learnt from Fumeko that Sesshōmaru often sent kimonos to the concubines that were currently in his favour. Therefore, Satsume owned an impressive collection of clothing and jewellery. But despite the fact that Satsume was clearly his favourite, she always remained humble and friendly towards others. Rin had expected the favourite concubine to be proud and cold, but Satsume was clearly the opposite.

Dinner was served in the large living room that they all shared. The meal consisted mainly of rice, meat, vegetables, and soup, but it was delicious and Rin couldn’t remember the last time she had had such a good dinner. The women laughed and chatted happily, and Rin finally got to know them all. Most of them were very friendly, others seemed more reserved, but no one treated her with disrespect. Even Tsukame seemed nice as Rin watched her speak to others.

After dinner, Fumeko took Rin to the garden and showed her around, taking her to her favourite spots. It was good to know that there were more humans in the palace, that she was not the only one. Fumeko was nice, and she told Rin everything she needed to know and patiently answered all of her questions. Fumeko had been given to the lord of the West as a gift, just like Rin, when she had been only fourteen years old. Her father was a nobleman from the south of the realm, and as she had been his youngest daughter, she had been the perfect choice. At first, Fumeko told Rin, she had cried day and night. But slowly, she had accepted her new life. “I am now very happy here,” she said. “His lordship is a good man. He gives us everything we could possibly need.”

“Did you ever… I mean… did he…” Rin blushed all over as she tried to ask what she still deemed unspeakable.

“No,” Fumeko said, shaking her pretty head. “His lordship is very busy. You see, if an inu yōkai chooses a woman and sleeps with her, he accepts her as one of his own. That means that he is obliged to take care of all of her needs. Therefore, he chooses his partners carefully. Tsukame… Tsukame was with him one time only, and he never called for her again. It seems as if he regards it as a mistake.”

“And that hurts her,” Rin murmured.

Fumeko nodded. “Yes, it does. She hopes that he will ask for her again, but it happened twelve years ago, I’ve heard. Before my time.”

“That must worry her very much,” Rin said. “I feel sorry for her.”

“Don’t let her know,” Fumeko said. “She does not want to be pitied.”

Just as they turned around a corner the doors of the harem had opened, and Sesshōmaru entered their sanctuary. Fumeko and Rin quickly bowed their heads as he walked past them, not even looking at them once as he made his way to the shiro. The girls raised their heads, watching curiously as he approached Satsume. The woman smiled at him and bowed respectfully to him before she rose and followed him, already starting a conversation with him as they went inside.

“He likes her very much, I think,” Fumeko said. “He comes here just to debate with her. Sometimes they talk for days.”

“They only talk?” Rin asked in surprise.

“Did you think that we’re here for one thing only?” Fumeko chuckled. “But yes. Sometimes they only talk. Satsume may be very pretty, but she is also very smart. She also writes.”

“Really?” Rin was surprised. “I write, too. Well, I used to write. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to continue that here.”

“Why not?” Fumeko asked. “You should tell Satsume. I’m sure she will be able to help you. There is enough ink and paper in this palace, after all.”

They went back to their room as it became dark, and Rin settled for her first night in the harem. Fumeko helped her with the futon, and as they lay next to each other in the dark, the other girl drifted off to sleep immediately. Rin, however, stayed awake for a little longer.

She would never see her family again. But now she had a new family. If she only tried hard enough, she would be able to have a good life here, just like Fumeko. Knowing that she had been in the same situation once but that she had made peace with her new life helped Rin immensely. Perhaps this life was not too bad. Perhaps she could follow her dream from this place and still be a writer, and not be married.

Rin rolled over in bed and closed her eyes, sighing deeply. She only had to try, she thought. And if the kami listened to her prayers, she would perhaps even find happiness.


	5. The Bliss of Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only posting regularly because right now I have absolutely no idea how to proceed with my dissertation :-( If there are any Thomas Middleton scholars / experts on early modern literature among you, step forward!

****The day the great Inu no Taisho had died, his eldest son had, naturally, taken his throne.

Both humans and yōkai had watched his coronation with mixed feelings. Unlike his father, who had been famous for his kindness towards humans and every other creature weaker than him, Prince Sesshōmaru was deemed cold and indifferent, and very much like his arrogant mother. Therefore, he had surprised his subjects as he had announced there would be no changes applied to the laws his father had issued in order to protect the humans living in his realm. Some yōkai had hoped that he would return the realm to its original state, where yōkai ruled over humans. With this simple yet effective move, he had brought all humans to his side. Since then, the West had blossomed, and it had become the wealthiest realm of Japan.

The only creatures that Sesshōmaru seemed to openly despise were hanyō. The reason was obvious: his father had died trying to protect his human mistress and their newborn son, Inuyasha. The Lord of the West regarded his half brother as the reason his father had lost his life, and he had banished both the woman and his brother from the capital. Many hanyō had left with them. They were tolerated, but not accepted.

In the eyes of Sesshōmaru, their mere existence was an insult to nature. They were not meant to be. And he would never, ever accept one of them as his brother.

His mother, however, had never joined him in his hatred. She had mourned her husband for an appropriate time of fifty years, but she had never spoken about his mistress or about the child they had had. It simply did not interest her. Lady Kiyomi was also not worried about her own son. Sesshōmaru was old enough to take his father’s place, despite the fact he was still very young for a yōkai, and therefore bound to her. She would give him advise every now and then, and take care of the courtly matters that Sesshōmaru’s mate would have been responsible for. But he had not chosen a mate yet, and she would not pressure him into doing so.

He was barely two-hundred and fifty. Choosing a mate could still wait.

Nonetheless, she took her role as the alpha female very seriously. Over the years, many noble families, both yōkai and human, had offered their daughters to their lord. Lady Kiyomi had taken a look at them all before choosing those that would eventually be presented to her son. He had the last word in these matters, but she would always narrow down his choice. Only the finest and most beautiful would be presented to him. And Lady Kiyomi had always been successful so far. She was particularly pleased about the fact that his very first concubine was still his favourite, and she couldn’t deny that she liked Lady Satsume. She came from an excellent family, and she was both beautiful and intelligent and knew her place. She would make an excellent mate for her son – but that decision was Sesshōmaru’s only. Lady Kiyomi would have no say in that matter when the time came.

Sesshōmaru had not wasted a single thought on the subject so far. He was too busy to even consider making a choice. He was content with the situation as it was. A few times a week he would visit the harem, not only to satisfy his desires but also to get away from his duties. The women were a welcome distraction. In their company, he forgot about important political decisions and impending wars. Especially Satsume was able to entertain him, and they would often spend hours, sometimes even whole days, debating about this and that. She was smart and outspoken when they were alone, often offering him views of things that he had not considered before. He was well aware that she was called the secret Lady of the West behind his back, but he would not let that influence his decision once the time had come. Of course he would spend time with some of the other concubines as well, but sooner or later, he would always find his way back into Satsume’s bed. She was the only one that he had let stay for a night in his own chambers instead of sending her back to the harem immediately, or going there himself. The others were fine entertainment. But nothing more than that.

The Lord of the West ran a hand through his long, silver hair, as he stood on the balcony with a pipe in his hands, looking down to the park where his mother went for her daily walk with her ladies-in-waiting. Behind him, in his study, sat a bunch of politicians, waiting for him to react to their latest reports. Yet Sesshōmaru took his time, taking long drags from the pipe.

“This is highly worrying, Mylord,” Jaken said. “Your great father had always had to fear a rebellion. Yet what is happening beyond our borders in the East is definitely a reason for concern.”

“He’s right, Mylord,” an older man replied. “It might not be our territory, but rebellions like these often spread like wildfire. We should help the East.”

“I absolutely agree,” the man next to him said. “We should end this rebellion in the East before it begins properly. It will demonstrate that no one is to question your authority. Neither here, nor beyond the Western border.”

Sesshōmaru turned away from the balcony and returned to his study.

“And how are we supposed to fund something like this, Jaken?” He asked. “Do we have the means?”

“Yes, Mylord!” Jaken said and quickly showed him the latest calculations of finances of the state. “And if we cut the funding for the monasteries for the duration of the campaign, it will cost us even less.”

Sesshōmaru studied the document Jaken was holding up for a moment before he nodded. “Good. Proceed with the preparations, then. Akio-sama, you will lead the campaign.”

“Yes, Mylord.”

“Tendo-sama, you will travel to the East and inform them that we will help them.”

“Yes, Mylord. I will leave today.”

“And the rest of you, return to your posts.”

“Yes, Mylord!”

The men rose and quickly left the room, leaving the Lord of the West and his premier behind. Jaken put the scrolls together with a sigh. “A wise decision, Mylord! A wise decision indeed! They won’t even know what is happening when your troops arrive and stop their-“

“Jaken, shut up or I will kill you.”

The kappa immediately fell silent and gathered his things on the way out.

Sesshōmaru took a final drag from the pipe before setting it down. It had been terrible ten days. Ten days of meetings and discussions, and ten days without a single night of sleep. As a daiyōkai, he did not necessarily require sleep like humans, but resting helped him to focus, and rest was what he needed at the moment. He had enough from politicians that knew everything better.

He left his study and made his way across the park, greeting his mother with a small nod as he walked past her towards the inner quarters. He could have gone to his bedroom to rest there, but the harem was the only place where no one would dare to disturb him. No, this Sesshōmaru was the only man allowed to enter this part of the palace. And therefore, no one would come to get him. They would have to wait.

Sixteen. Over the course of the years, he had accepted sixteen women as his concubines. Only a small handful of them had been privileged to share the bed with him so far, and he had no intention to change it that day. As he entered the harem, he ignored the women that rushed to greet him, and approached Satsume again. She was sitting in the sun with a book, and she smiled at him as he came to stand beside her. After ten days, he longed for a familiar voice, a familiar touch, and Satsume would give him exactly what he needed. Wordlessly, she rose from her cushion and took the arm he offered her, following him inside to his private rooms.

“You are wearing a new kimono.”

“I am,” she said softly. “It was your latest gift to me. I feel honoured to be in the centre of your attention once more, Mylord.”

“It suits you well.” He shut the door behind them and pulled Satsume against him, burying his face in her neck. Satsume sighed blissfully as he removed her obi and the many layers of her kimono, following him to the futon that waited for them in the centre of the room.

“But it looks best on the floor, is that what you want to say?” She asked as he put her down and removed his own clothing.

He smirked. “You know me well, Satsume.”

The demoness chuckled and sighed happily as he joined her on the futon and nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent. Among inu yōkai, this gesture could almost be seen as a kiss, although Satsume had had the honour to be kissed by him before. Only once he had pressed his lips against hers, as if to see what it felt like, but there had been no passion, no affection in it. It had been nothing like the romantic novels she read described it. After that, he had never kissed her again, but Satsume hoped with every visit that he would do it once more. But for now, his caresses had to be enough. And who was she to complain?

Sesshōmaru took his time with her, making her sing with his fingers only before he eventually took from her what he desired. Satsume held onto him, burying a hand in his hair as she let herself go entirely and made the most beautiful noises, those that Sesshōmaru knew so well already, and oh, he knew that they were real. There was little that he was not capable of, and pleasing a woman was definitely not one of them.

Afterwards, he held Satsume in his arms, allowing her to rest her head on his chest as they basked in the afterglow of their lust. Her golden eyes had a red sparkle as she listened to his report about the last ten days. This was what he needed the most, in Satsume’s eyes. Sex was one thing. The company of a good listener was something else. She felt honoured that he trusted her enough to tell her about almost everything that was happening in the palace. Although she knew little about politics, he often asked her for her opinion, and Satsume would always give him an honest answer.

“It seems like it is high time to smash the rebellion in the East, then,” she said when he had finished and stared up at the ceiling. “You are very kind, Mylord, that you help the Lady of the East.”

He huffed. “I am doing it for political reasons, only,” he replied. “I don’t want a rebellion in the West. Our intervention will demonstrate our power and authority.”

“Although you don’t need that, in my opinion, Mylord,” she whispered and nuzzled his neck. “You are the most powerful daiyōkai of our time. You have exceeded all expectations, and you have become mightier than your father.”

“That might be,” Sesshōmaru murmured and sighed a little. He didn’t like to think of his father. But Satsume didn’t know. “Enough of that now. What was it that you were reading earlier?”

“Oh, it was one of the romantic novels that I own,” she answered. “It was ‘The Sacred Tears of the Lady’.”

“I do not recognise the title, I’m afraid.”

“It was written by a human author, Mylord.”

“You read human literature?”

“It is quite interesting, Mylord. You see, humans have a very different approach to things like love and courtship. They have so very little time, compared to our kind. And therefore, they do not waste any of it.”

“Hm.” Sesshōmaru certainly wouldn’t argue with her about literature. He had never been that interested in the arts, unlike Satsume, who was a writer herself and famous for her poetry even beyond the castle walls. “Speaking of humans. Did she settle in?”

“Lady Rin?” Satsume asked, slightly surprised that he asked for one of his other concubines. “Yes. I think so. She cried a lot at first, but Lady Fumeko helped her. She misses her family, but that is only natural among humans.”

“Her father was the tea merchant, if I remember correctly.”

“Yes, Mylord. Nakazono Tadahiko.”

“Hm. They provide the tea everyone here drinks. Something she should be familiar with, then.”

“She knows a lot about tea, indeed. But it will take more than tea and kind words for her to truly feel at home here. As far as I know, the decision was made rather quickly by her parents. She thought she was going to marry into another family one day, like everyone else.”

“Do you think she feels betrayed? Cheated of her future?”

Satsume thought about that for a moment before she shook her head lightly. “No, I don’t think so. But it seems that her father’s decision to send her here was highly unexpected. She is angry. And terrified.”

“Terrified?” Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow.

“She is human, Mylord,” Satsume said softly. “A human among yōkai, in a strange place. And she does not know what her future will bring. But I’m sure that she will feel at home here very soon.” She ran her hand over his chest. “I can call for her, if you wish, so that she may entertain you.”

Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow and studied Satsume curiously. “You have never suggested something like that in all the years you have been mine,” he said. “What is it about her that intrigues you?”

Satsume blushed.

“I have a good feeling about her, Mylord, that is all,” she said. “Her father did not lie when he praised her intelligence and wit, I believe. All she needs is an opportunity to shine.”

Satsume had never spoken badly about the other women, nor had she ever praised them unless Sesshōmaru had asked her an accordingly specific question. The fact she now spoke so openly about her opinion of Rin therefore surprised him. If Satsume thought the girl to be entertaining, then there had to be something to it.

But the Lord of the West did not have the time to take care of another concubine. Not these days.

“I will think about it,” he said eventually.

Satsume smiled. “You are too kind.”

*******

Hidden away in the inner quarters of the palace, Lady Kiyomi lit a candle at her husband’s grave.

It was hard to believe that he had been gone for more than a century now. To Lady Kiyomi, it felt as if she had seen him just yesterday, a mischievous, boyish grin on his face. He had been a good husband, despite his many flaws, and Kiyomi had loved Tōga very much. In many ways, her son reminded her of him, although he had not inherited his jovial personality or his wicked sense of humour. Sesshōmaru was very different. Usually, he was emotionless, almost cold even, although he had been a rather lively child. Kiyomi sighed as she thought of the little boy he had once been, running through the palace in excitement as his father pretended to be a terrible yōkai that chased him. They had rolled around in the grass together, and her son had squealed in joy when his father had finally caught him and tickled him.

Oh, how very different it was these days!

“If you only were here still,” Kiyomi sighed and looked up at the statue of her late husband. It looked very much like him, but in her opinion, the artist had failed to accurately portray his eyes.

“A useless wish.”

She turned around in surprise, finding Sesshōmaru at the top of the stairs.

“I know it is,” she said softly as she inclined her head to him, watching him as he approached her and the grave of his father. “But I can still wish for it, can I not?”

“I am the wrong person to criticise you,” Sesshōmaru said and clasped his hands behind his back, looking up at the statue of his father.

Kiyomi looked up at her son with interest. “What brings you here? You do not come here often.”

“I come here whenever I need some peace and quiet.”

“You have a harem for that.”

“I hardly get peace and quiet there,” he replied.

“Oh, I know, I know,” Kiyomi hummed. “I used to be part of it once, after all. Until your father decided to take me as his wife and mate.” She studied Sesshōmaru curiously. “Who do you think will it be for you? Satsume? Hanako?”

“I have no intention to marry, Mother,” Sesshōmaru replied with a small sigh. “I thought I had made that clear.”

“You have no intention to marry _yet._ ” Kiyomi gently touched his arm. “But the day will come when even you will have to choose a woman. You have excellent ladies to choose from, and every single one of them would be appropriate as the Lady of the West.”

“Except for the human ones,” he murmured.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Kiyomi said. “They come from excellent families, too, and they are incredibly loyal.”

Sesshōmaru frowned. “Father betrayed you with a human. Of all people, I did not think that you would say such a thing.”

“Oh, Sesshōmaru!” Kiyomi sighed. “Do you wish to live in the past forever? I don’t. Your father never treated me disrespectfully. And his mistress was a good and kind woman. He separated her life from mine, and it was good that way.”

“She was the reason he died.”

“His death was tragic, but it was never the fault of Izayoi,” Kiyomi said firmly. “Your father died protecting her and the child from a madman that thought he owned her. His bravery and his dedication are the reason the people of the West and those beyond our borders still venerate him. You should do the same. And accept the fact you have a brother. From what I have heard, he is respected wherever he goes.”

“I told you not to mention this filthy hanyō!” Sesshōmaru hissed.

Kiyomi would never be intimidated by her own son. She raised an eyebrow.

“Be careful, Sesshōmaru. You take your women for granted. But one day, you might find yourself in the same situation as your father. And then you will have to decide where your loyalty lies.”

She turned around and walked away from the shrine, leaving behind a confused and angry Lord of the West.


	6. The First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is told in shorter chapters, unlike "Under a starry sky". But I hope you like them nonetheless!

It took Rin several weeks, but slowly she settled into her new life. She was immensely grateful for Fumeko, Satsume, and the others, who did their best to help her. They would show her around and explain those things to her that she did not understand yet, such as the dynamics and rules of the harem and the court in general. They were very different from what she had learnt at home, but Rin found that they granted her more freedom than she had had before. There was no real hierarchy between the women, and Satsume encouraged them all to behave like actual sisters. She was the only one that occupied some kind of a special position because she was the favourite of their lord, but Satsume never behaved like it. She was gentle and kind to everyone, and she tried her best to keep a good atmosphere in the harem. Rin couldn’t help but admire her. She was not only kind, but also extremely beautiful and intelligent, and definitely deserved to be the number one. Whenever Lord Sesshōmaru came to visit the harem, he would eventually disappear with Satsume. The others never seemed angry, they never seemed to be jealous. Sometimes, their lord would stand on the balcony of the shiro and look down into the garden, watching them, but he would never come down to speak to them. Rin had quickly learnt not to look at him whenever he was there, but she couldn’t help it – she had the feeling that he was watching her. She would feel his eyes on her, and she would try her best to ignore it. She was surely mistaken.

Little did she know that Sesshōmaru was indeed watching her. But the Lord of the West told himself that it meant nothing.

On a rainy afternoon, Satsume decided to take Rin to one of her favourite places. During one of their conversations, she had found out that Rin liked to read and write, just like her. So she had decided to show her the library.

At first, Rin had been surprised that the other woman wanted to show her around. She had thought that she was not allowed to leave the harem without explicit permission from Lord Sesshōmaru, but Satsume assured her that she would be fine as she was in her company. Rin couldn’t deny that she was curious to see the library. She had borrowed books from Satsume and the other girls, but she had never gotten to see the source of them.

The library was located in the public part of the palace, right behind the bureaus of the high officials and close to the park. Large doors, protected by stern-looking guards, led into the library. The moment Rin entered the room her jaw dropped: the walls were lined with huge shelves, shelves that were filled with countless scrolls and books of different ages. Some seemed brand-new and untouched, whilst others looked used and in demand. Some shelves only contained scrolls, carefully organised by dates and subjects. Others were filled with books that seemed impossibly old, and their titles were written in complicated letters that Rin had never seen before.

Satsume chuckled and sat down on the cushion in the centre of the library, next to a desk. “It is an impressive collection indeed,” she said as she watched Rin explore. She remembered her own reaction to the library when she had come here for the very first time. Back then, the library had been smaller than it was now, but still impressive. Over the course of the decades, she had contributed to the library, and so had Lord Sesshōmaru himself.

“The library was founded by the father of his lordship,” Satsume said. “He was very fond of the arts, especially literature. And it was important to him to collect wisdom. Something that his son inherited. His lordship often comes here to study in private.”

Rin was barely listening. She was looking up at the shelves in awe, as she had never seen such a big collection of books before. She had always dreamt of a place like this, yet she had never dared to believe she would actually get to see one.

“Feel free to explore the library on your own,” Satsume said eventually and rose again. “I will return my books in the meantime.”

Rin nodded and turned around a corner, finding herself between a new set of bookshelves. How many books were there? Hundreds? Thousands? She was sure that it was impossible to count them all, or to remember them all. It would surely take her a lifetime to read all of them – for a yōkai like Satsume, it was surely possible to read them within the blink of an eye.

A particular shelf caught Rin’s eye. Unlike many of the others, it looked carefully arranged and its contents carefully selected. Not a single grain of dust lay on the books and scrolls. Rin came closer, studying the titles of the books. Most of them were philosophical treatises written in Japanese, but some seemed to be of Chinese origin. Others, however, were written in a language that Rin could not identify. She reached out and pulled one of these books out of the shelf, opening it carefully. She had never seen letters like that before. They were neither Japanese nor Chinese, and seemed to consist of lines with dots. 

Of course, Rin had heard of countries beyond the sea. She had heard stories of people with yellow or even red hair, people with blue or green eyes, people with skin as black as fine ink. But she had never seen pieces of foreign cultures.

“What are you doing here?”

Rin almost jumped and she quickly turned around, her eyes widening.

The man that stood before her was breathtakingly beautiful – so beautiful that he should not have been real. His golden eyes seemed to pierce right into her soul, and for a moment it seemed as if she had lost the ability to breathe. A cold shiver ran down her spine, and as Rin finally found the strength to move again, she dropped to her knees and lowered her head to her sovereign.

Sesshōmaru frowned, glancing at the book in front of her on the floor.

“What an accomplished bow,” he said eventually. “For a servant. Not for a concubine. Get up.”

Rin shivered as he told her to stand. Slowly she sat up and rose, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground, remembering what Satsume had told her on her very first day. She was not allowed to look at him directly unless he told her to.

Sesshōmaru reached for the book, picking it up to remove any traces of dust from the leather as he studied the title. The daiyōkai raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Do you know Arabic, Lady Rin?”

He remembered her name?

Rin swallowed thickly, shaking her head lightly.

“You may answer me, child. This is not a court room.”

“No, Mylord,” she replied quietly. Oh, she was sure she was going to be punished. These books probably belonged to his private collection, and no one was allowed to touch them except for the ruler himself.

“Look at me.”

Shyly, she lifted her head, but avoided to meet his gaze for too long. Sesshōmaru studied the young woman with interest as he turned the book in his hands. It was a philosophical treatise on the importance of religion, and a piece of work he had read a few times already.

“This is Arabic,” he said. “Why did you choose this book?”

“It… it looked interesting, Mylord,” Rin murmured. “Please forgive me.”

“What for?” He asked with a frown. “I assume that Satsume took you here. Are you interested in literature, like her?”

“Yes, Mylord.” Rin shivered under his gaze, not sure what this interrogation was about. He did not seem displeased, and his tone of voice was calm, if anything. It was the very first time he actually spoke to her – in the first few weeks of her new life at the palace, she had only seen him whenever he had come to the harem to spend time with Satsume or one of the others. He had always walked past her, only ever greeting her with a polite nod.

“Well, this isn’t literature, Lady Rin,” Sesshōmaru said. “This is a treatise on religion, written in Arabic. So if you do not know Arabic, you won’t get anything from it.” He put the book back and reached for another one instead. “This one is in old Japanese. I assume you will be able to read it.”

He placed it in her hands and then clasped his hands on his back. “Read it. Then we will speak about it.”

Just then Satsume rushed around the corner, quickly bowing to her sovereign. “Mylord, forgive me, I did not know you were in here! I just wanted to show Lady Rin the library!”

The Lord of the West nodded lightly. “It is fine. Lady Rin may visit the library whenever she pleases.”

Rin’s heart skipped a beat as he suddenly looked back at her, and then at the book he had just placed in her hands. “Read it. Then we will speak about it. Satsume?” He turned around and walked away, expecting Satsume to follow him. His favourite quickly touched Rin’s arm and told her to go back to the harem herself before she hurried to leave with her sovereign. Rin remained in the library, the heavy book in her hands, still trembling slightly from her sudden encounter. The book looked incredibly old, and Rin was smart enough to appreciate the fact that he trusted her with something so valuable. Carefully she wrapped her arms around it and left the library, avoiding to look at the guards and courtiers that were watching her curiously. Usually, a concubine did not walk around in the palace on her own and most importantly, concubines usually hid their faces behind their fans in public. But with the book in her arms she had no free hand left, and so Rin lowered her head and tried to make herself as invisible as possible. Only when the doors of the harem finally closed behind her she let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

This had been her very first conversation with the Lord of the West. It had been rather one-sided, but it had been a conversation. She did not know why, but he had seemed intrigued, and the fact he had given her a book to read had to mean something. He even wanted to speak to her about it once she had finished it. Once Satsume returned, she would have to ask her about it. If there was someone who knew Lord Sesshōmaru, then it was her.

Satsume returned after an hour already, entering the room that Rin shared with Tsukame and Fumeko with an expectant expression on her face. She carefully closed the door and sat down beside Rin, who was already busy reading the book. Although it was written in old Japanese, she was able to read it, and she found it surprisingly interesting.

“I knew from the very beginning that you had left a wonderful impression on his lordship!” Satsume said with a big smile and reached for Rin’s hands, squeezing them gently. “I have big news. He just told me that he will travel to the south and he wants to take a few of us with him! Including you!”

“M-me?” Rin blinked at her in surprise. “I didn’t know that we’re meant to travel.”

“Oh, not all of us,” Satsume said and shook her head lightly. “But every now and then, his lordship leaves the palace for political reasons and he usually takes one or two of us with him. But this time, it is a representative visit to the south, and that means he wishes to show us off.” She chuckled. “And his lordship said that he wants you to come, too. After all, you are one of the prettiest.”

Rin blushed all over and cleared her throat. “That is… that is very kind of him. That he allows me to come along, I mean.”

“Aw, you don’t have to blush, dear!” Satsume laughed and gently patted Rin’s cheek. “Look at you. You are one of the most beautiful ladies that live here. There is no reason to deny that, Rin-chan. And Lord Sesshōmaru knows it, too.” She reached for the book Sesshōmaru had given Rin, and took a closer look. “He said he wants to speak to you about it once you have read it, yes?”

Rin nodded lightly. “But I don’t know what he wishes to speak about. I mean… what kind of questions he will ask me.”

“Oh, he will ask complicated questions,” Satsume said. “Deep questions. Highly philosophical questions. It is his way of testing a person’s ability to think.”

Rin paled. “Oh, no.”

“Don’t worry,” Satsume said softly. “It is not his intention to get certain answers from you. There is no right or wrong. What he wants to see is your ability to form your own opinion. He hates nothing more than people who suppress their own mind in order to please him.”

“Oh…” That sounded far less terrible than she had thought at first. She gently ran her hand over the smooth leather cover of the book. “But I do not understand why he wishes to speak to me, of all people. There are so many intelligent ladies here, and they know so much more than I do…”

“If he were after another perfectly trained lady, then he would have asked Tsukame or Shizue or Hanako. Something about you intrigues him, and if I were you, I would feel honoured.” Satsume clasped her hands on her lap. “Sesshōmaru-sama is a good and just ruler. He is very intelligent, and although he seems very cold and indifferent most of the time, he respects those he deems worthy of his attention. Rin, do you not understand what his attention means?”

Rin looked at her in confusion.

“You might become a favourite,” Satsume said softly. “The very first human of this generation of concubines to become a favourite, to be precise. That will not only bring honour to you, but also honour to your family. Would they not be very proud of you?”

The mere thought of her family pained Rin, and she took a deep breath, pushing away the bad thoughts that tried to take over her mind.

“But for now, we shall focus on your next meeting with his lordship,” Satsume said. “And I will help you to succeed.”

Rin looked down at the book on her lap, trying to focus. Eventually, she looked up at Satsume again.

“Why are you helping me, Satsume?” She asked.

The other woman laughed softly. “Because I like you, Rin. And because I know my sovereign. He will not give up until he gets what he wants.” She winked at Rin. “But that doesn’t mean we have to accept everything as it is.”

 


	7. A Royal Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun! :-)

Rin read day and night. At first, she found it hard to focus on the book, but the more she read, the more interesting she found it. And soon, she found herself unable to stop reading. She annoyed both Fumeko and Tsukame by staying up to read until she fell asleep over her book and woke up with the imprint of the cover on her face. She reluctantly left the room to join the others for breakfast. Rin could barely focus on the meal, and as soon as it was appropriate to leave, she returned to her room and grabbed the book, taking it with her to the garden where she would be – hopefully – left alone and in peace. Since Satsume had told her what to expect from Lord Sesshōmaru’s questions, she was determined to truly understand the book, and she even made small notes on a piece of paper whenever she found something interesting or confusing. These were the things she wanted to speak about to him – at least, if he wanted to speak about them, too. In the end, he was the one who decided everything.

The other girls had heard from Satsume about Rin’s encounter with their sovereign, and they watched Rin’s efforts to educate herself with both amusement and curiosity. They were surprised that Sesshōmaru was interested in his latest concubine so quickly, especially because she was human. But those that had had the privilege to spend time with him before offered their help. And so, Rin learnt everything there was to know about her sovereign.

Satsume told Rin everything about the kinds of things he enjoyed. He appreciated the arts, especially literature, and he valued intelligence and the ability to think clearly above everything else. “He is also a very gifted musician,” Satsume told her in a whisper as they walked through the garden together. “But he never plays in public. I got to enjoy a demonstration of his skills once. Ah, he is truly a master of the koto!”

Hanako took Rin aside after Satsume, telling her everything about the kinds of teas Lord Sesshōmaru enjoyed, what things to praise and what things to never mention in his presence. “You must never ever speak about the incident of the silver frog demon!”

“What is the incident of the silver frog demon?” Rin asked with a frown.

“I better don’t tell you,” Hanako said and shook her pretty head vigorously. “And the most important thing is: never speak about the other son of his father.”

“You mean Inuyasha?”

“Shh!” Hanako shook her head even more. “You must never mention the name of the hanyō in this palace! And never, ever mention him in front of his Lordship. He hates his brother.”

Rin took a mental note of that, determined not to mention either the incident of the silver frog nor Inuyasha in the presence of her lord.

Shizue was a different kind of woman. She was not interested in telling Rin about Sesshōmaru. Instead, she took her to her room and opened her closet, taking a good look at all the kimonos that Rin owned in order to choose the perfect outfit for her meeting with their lord. Shizue, Rin found out, was the daughter of a yōkai that was famous for his kimono tailoring. Therefore, there was nothing that Shizue did not know about clothes and fashion. She praised Rin’s figure and ran her slender fingers through her hair as she loudly asked herself what to do with them. Then, she had Rin sit down and worked on her hair, with the help of Fumeko. Together, they created a small masterpiece on Rin’s head, only to destroy it again after a moment. It took Shizue almost three hours to figure out which style suited Rin best, and when the woman was finally allowed to get up again, her entire body hurt from sitting.

Kosoko was a very calm, and very soft-spoken woman. She approached Rin in the garden on a chilly morning and offered her some advice regarding Sesshōmaru. She was one of the few Rin had not really spoken to yet, but Kosoko turned out to be one of the kindest of them all. She was a lot like Satsume in many ways, but she lacked Satsume’s confidence. However, Kosoko had her own sense of pride. She took Rin to her room and introduced her to the true art of a concubine.

“Dancing?” Rin blinked at Kosoko in surprise. “That is what his lordship enjoys the most?”

“If it is done well, yes,” Kosoko said with a soft chuckle. “He does not waste time with amateurs, of course. But Sesshōmaru-sama enjoys a good dance. And a courtesan is not only a lover. That is something you must always remember. We are also entertainers. But unlike professional dancers or geishas, we are allowed to perform a certain kind of dance.”

Rin looked at her in confusion.

“Erotic dances, my dear,” Kosoko said and winked at her. “Should his lordship ever ask you to dance for him, you will begin with an innocent dance. Then, if he asks you to dance for him again, you continue with something that shows a little more skin, like your ankles or your shoulders. And then, if he asks you to dance for him for a third time, your dance will end with your clothes on the floor. It is a connection between the two noble arts of a concubine, Rin-chan. Entertainment and seduction.”

Rin was sure that she would never be able to be like Kosoko and the others. She was no yōkai. She would never be as perfect as them. And she was not used to these things. She didn’t even dare to imagine what it was like to lie with Lord Sesshōmaru. If Tsukame was right, she would never get to experience it anyway. According to her, their lord was not interested in humans.

Yukiko was the last of the favourites to tell Rin her secrets. She was a cheerful, friendly dog demoness, and she taught Rin how to keep a conversation with Sesshōmaru going. “He can seem cold and indifferent many times, and it might seem that he isn’t listening anymore. Oh, and he easily loses interest if you try to fill silence with mindless chatter, so always think about your words, and try to make them meaningful, do you know what I mean? He likes it when people say what they think as long as they remain respectful, but I guess you won’t have any trouble with that, you are a smart girl after all, that much is obvious – oh, look at your shoes, I absolutely love them!”

The only one who seemed to be sceptical was Tsukame. She didn’t discourage Rin in her efforts, but she also advised her not to get her hopes too high. “Don’t get me wrong,” she said as they got ready for bed. “I like you. But Sesshōmaru-sama is so complicated. I just don’t think that you two… well. You know what I mean, Rin-chan.” She cleaned her face with a wet cloth and lay down on her futon.

Rin knew exactly what Tsukame meant. She had the same mindset as her late grandmother. She had always told Rin that humans were not meant to mingle with yōkai, and Rin, loving her grandmother to bits, had always believed her and had had the same opinion. But now her life was very different, and she lived among yōkai.

Nonetheless, it was usually not meant to be. Yōkai and humans – it never ended well.

*******

The Lord of the West called for his concubine one day after his book had found its way back to the library.

They would not be alone for their conversation. Satsume and Hanako had been invited, too, but both of them assured Rin that they would be there for decency only. The girls in the harem took care of everything that day: her kimono, her hair, her shoes, her jewellery, her perfume – everything had to be perfect. Rin felt like a doll as they finally left the harem, not used to wearing her hair like this or carrying the weight of such a heavy kimono on her shoulders. But she held her head high, and she took a deep breath as they entered the east wing where his study was located.

He was not there yet as the women arrived in the garden, and they took a seat under a large tree to watch the birds. Satsume and Hanako chatted happily, but Rin was too nervous to even get a single word out of her mouth. Soon, she stood again, walking down the path to the pond to watch the cherry blossoms float on the water. At home, she had always done the same. In the evenings, Kohaku would have ‘accidentally’ run into her, and they would watch the cherry blossoms together. She would listen to his latest tales from the city, and she would tell him everything about her writing. These days were now gone.

“The day is far too beautiful to look so sad.”

Rin spun around and immediately bowed her head to her sovereign who had suddenly appeared behind her. “Mylord.”

Sesshōmaru studied her with mild interest. “You looked sad,” he said. “I hope that I am mistaken.”

“I was not sad, Mylord,” Rin said quietly and bowed her head to him again.

“Good.” He clasped his hands on his back and walked away from her, expecting her to follow him. “The book I gave you to read was not on a depressing topic, after all. Otherwise I would have understood. Tell me, what was your overall impression of the book?”

“It was interesting, Mylord,” Rin replied and walked behind him, the way she had seen him with Satsume. No one was allowed to walk right next to him, except for his mother, perhaps.

“Interesting? I dare to say it was groundbreaking at the time it was published. Would you not agree?”

“I do, Mylord,” Rin said politely. “But…” She hesitated. “But I think that…”

“Yes?” Sesshōmaru looked at her. “Speak freely.”

Rin swallowed thickly. “I think that its theories cannot be applied to our society completely, Mylord.”

The Lord of the West was intrigued, and he nodded lightly, allowing her to continue. “Go on.”

Rin internally cursed herself for not preparing a proper answer earlier. She had been thinking about the things he might ask her countless times, and in her head, she’d always given him perfectly composed answers that included her opinion as well as the respect she owed him. But now, in his presence, she felt her knees become weak, and all the smart thoughts were gone.

In that moment, Sesshōmaru wondered if the girl’s father had exaggerated when he had praised her intelligence and wit. She had been quiet for too long now for his taste, and that was usually a good sign that the person in question wouldn’t say anything worth hearing. Just as he was about to dismiss her, she spoke again.

“It is obvious that such views cannot be applied to our society, as we have developed not only as a people but as a country. Furthermore, when looking back at our recent history, that means, the wars and deeds of your most honourable father, the power relations between the realms have changed, too. The North is no longer what it once was according to the book. And not everything the author predicted has come true. Which is, I believe, the greatest proof that his theories have not been thought through to the end.”

After that, she fell silent again, and she cast down her eyes.

The Lord of the West, however, could not deny that he was impressed. The girl had not only read the book. She had thought about it and she had understood it. While she had been able to grasp all the concept, she had formed her own opinion, and she had challenged the beliefs of the author. If she had been a man, he would have suggested a career in politics.

“I must agree with you,” he said and continued to walk down the path slowly. “Not everything that the author predicted has come true. My great father has made sure of that, and I believe that his decisions benefitted this realm. That is the difference between writers and actual statesmen, you see. The writer dreams of the future while the statesman shapes it. He is like a gardener.” He stopped under a particularly huge cherry tree and looked up at it. “Do you understand what I mean?”

Rin came to stand behind him, looking up at the impressive tree. The metaphor was not a difficult one, especially not for someone who read and wrote independently. “The gardener shapes the plants and trees he is responsible for,” she said. “He cuts away the dead and ill parts in order to sustain what is healthy. Sometimes, he adds new things. And sometimes, they don’t work. Just like the decisions of a statesman.”

Sesshōmaru nodded lightly, looking at the girl with open interest now. She was indeed clever, and a fast thinker, too. She was merely shy, and he truly couldn’t blame her. Most of his concubines were shy at first in his presence. Especially the human ones, who thought him to be a man-eating monster.

“Are you interested in politics, Lady Rin?” He asked her eventually and turned around fully to look at her. It was clear that the other women had taken care of her appearance. The way she was dressed and coiffed – that was clearly Shizue’s work.

She shook her head. “I know very little about politics, Mylord.”

“That is not an answer to my question,” he said with a frown. “Look at me and answer my question.”

Rin slowly lifted her head and met his gaze. After being told that this was what she was not allowed to do, it felt terribly strange. “Yes, Mylord,” she answered.

“But you know very little about it, you say.”

“That is correct, Mylord.”

“That can be changed.” Sesshōmaru turned around again and walked away towards the exit. Rin stood under the cherry tree for a moment, not sure what she was supposed to do.

“Follow him!” Hanako had appeared at her side. “Quick! He has not dismissed you yet!”

And so, Rin gathered her clothing and followed her sovereign through the garden towards the gates, into unfamiliar terrain. These were the halls of the politicians and advisors, that much she knew, thanks to Satsume. And usually, this was not where a concubine was supposed to be. Rin quickly hid her face behind her fan as countless faces peeked out from behind the paper doors curiously. But the Lord of the West did not seem bothered by them at all. He walked down the hallway as if it were the way to his coronation, holding his head high with pride and confidence. They surely made an odd pair together, Rin thought. The tall, proud, and strong daiyōkai and his weak and feeble human concubine.

At the end of the hallway, he turned left, and entered a large room that turned out to be a library. It was smaller than the one that Satsume had shown her, but still very impressive.

“This is where political reports, records, and treatises are kept,” he said and the tiny owl yōkai that worked in these halls fell from a pile of books which he used to sit on, eager to greet them.

“Lady Rin wishes to educate herself,” Sesshōmaru said to the other yōkai. “Make sure that she will receive books that will teach her about the history of the realm and the history of our politics.”

“Of course, Mylord, of course!”

“And make sure it is a good selection,” Sesshōmaru said. “Appropriate for an amateur.”

“Yes, Mylord!” The owl yōkai chirped. “Allow me to bring the lady an introduction to the politics of Edo!”

Sesshōmaru nodded lightly and the owl yōkai flew away towards the bookshelves, only to return a moment later with a heavy book which he let fall into Rin’s hands.

“Make sure the other books will be taken to her room,” Sesshōmaru said and left the library again. Rin thanked the owl yōkai quickly before she followed her lord outside, holding the book close against her chest.

“Leave it outside your room once you have finished reading it,” he said to her. “It will be taken back to the library and we will speak about it.”

“Yes, Mylord,” Rin said quietly. “Thank you.”

They walked back to the garden where Satsume and Hanako pretended not to be curious at all. They were watching them from behind their large fans, and Rin could already imagine the questions they would ask her later. Sesshōmaru, however, did not dismiss his concubine yet. He came to stand by the pond where Rin had admired the floating cherry blossoms and clasped his hands behind his back.

“I assume that Lady Satsume has told you about the upcoming journey to the south?”

Rin nodded. “Yes, Mylord. She told me about it. I am very grateful.”

He glanced at her, taking in her kimono and hair. “The next time, you will choose your hairstyle and kimono yourself. I know Lady Shizue’s work when I see it.”

Rin blushed deeply and cast down her eyes. “Yes, Mylord.”

“And remember that for the journey to the south, too. I am taking Lady Rin with me, not a second Lady Shizue. Is that understood?”

Rin shivered. “Yes, it is understood, Mylord.”

Sesshōmaru huffed. “Oh, please don’t tell me that I have scared you now. It was not my intention to scold you, believe me.”

“You did not scare me, Mylord, you only spoke your mind” Rin said, and the words had come out before she had even thought about them. “I… I mean…”

“Good.” That was all he had to say. “I shall see you again when you have educated yourself a little in politics.” Sesshōmaru inclined his head to her and walked away, back to his study.

Rin barely remembered going back to the harem with Satsume and Hanako, who were both talking excitedly about this first official meeting between Rin and the Lord of the West. In their eyes, it had been a huge success, and they promised Rin to make sure that their second meeting would be just as successful as the first. Satsume offered her to help her with her studies – and Rin gratefully accepted.

It could have gone worse, far worse, she told herself that evening as she sat in the onsen with the others and enjoyed the hot water. She had told him her opinion and her thoughts, and he had accepted them. Furthermore, he wanted to see her again, he wanted her to learn more, and Rin was smart enough to know that this was indeed a great honour.

For some reason she did not understand, the great daiyōkai of the West was interested in her. But Rin was determined to use this unique opportunity to get to know him better. Perhaps the gods had indeed a plan for her. And if that plan involved the Lord of the West, who was she to question it?


	8. The Tiny World of Women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a new chapter in time for the weekend, and here it is!  
> I'm feeling much better again, but big hugs go to everyone who wished for a speedy recovery!
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who left comments and/or kudos. I'm absolutely overwhelmed with the responses I'm getting to both of my Inuyasha stories! I wish there was a way to message you all privately <3

The preparations for their journey to the South began shortly after Rin’s first official meeting with his lordship. Maids and servants barely slept for days as they gathered the things that would be taken with them, including the personal belongings of Sesshōmaru himself as well as gifts for the Empress of the South. As a child, Rin had had countless history lessons, and she had learnt a lot about the many realms of which their country consisted. The Empress, Rin remembered, was famous for her mental strength and foresight in times of war. Many times, she had protected not only her own empire but all of Japan. All without a husband. According to Rin’s shocked governesses, the Empress had countless lovers, and the paternity of her children did not matter. One day, she would choose one of her daughters to become her heiress. It was a world so very different from Rin’s own, and she couldn’t wait to see all the things she had only read about. However, Rin could not be sure how much she would actually get to see, as their sovereign had not yet specified what his concubines would do in the south. Satsume assumed that they were coming with him for his entertainment, but also in order to be presented as ‘true beauties’ of the West. She assured Rin that there was absolutely nothing to worry about – everyone, both humans and yōkai, would treat her with respect. That, however, was not Rin’s greatest fear. What if she failed to impress the Empress and brought shame upon her lord?

To distract herself, Rin read in every free minute that she had, focusing on her new task. Soon, after reading the first book, she realised that she indeed knew very little about politics, and so she asked Satsume to bring her a book that explained the history of the Western realm in great detail. Soon, she understood how the government worked, why things had happened the way they had happened, and how the family of their sovereign had received the right to rule. It was a long and complicated story, but Rin worked her way through it and found herself impressed. There was more to being the Lord of the West than reading and signing papers, she realised. It was an impossibly heavy task. And Lord Sesshōmaru would do it for hundreds of years. Perhaps even thousands.

With every book and treatise Rin read, her respect for him grew.

Soon, she started to read the history of Lord Sesshōmaru himself: the wars he had won, the battles he had fought, the enemies he had destroyed. It was impressive. He was an incredibly strong and skilled ruler, and with every page, her admiration for him grew. Lord Sesshōmaru seemed to be good and just, despite the cold and almost cruel façade that he showed to the world.

But most people never got to see him, anyway. They lived their lives, working hard for their rice and sake. They did not care about the things that were happening behind the palace walls. They only got to experience the consequences of the decisions of the politicians. Taxes, duties, restrictions. But Rin had soon realised that some laws that would have benefitted yōkai only had not been passed because of Lord Sesshōmaru. Some of the notes she got to see proved that he had lowered the taxes and changed the wording of certain laws in order to ensure equality between yōkai and humans. The only ones absent from all treatises and writings, however, were hanyō. Of course, Rin knew why. But she was not allowed to mention it.

No one was.

Ten days after their first meeting, Rin and Satsume received a handwritten invitation from Lord Sesshōmaru. One of his guests was a relative of Satsume, and he wished to give her the opportunity to hear from her family. According to Satsume, this was the perfect opportunity for Sesshōmaru to speak to Rin without giving the impression that he had a new favourite, since Satsume and her relative would be around.

“Things will only become serious when you two are alone,” Satsume told her and then told the servant that had delivered the invitation that they gladly accepted.

This time, Rin dressed herself for the meeting, choosing a simple pink kimono and no jewellery. Her hair was put up in a simple yet elegant way, showing off her neck and the shape of her face nicely. Satsume looked flawless, as always, and she told Rin more about her family as they walked through the castle, hiding their faces behind their fans as they made their way to the reception room.

Lord Sesshōmaru was already there, speaking to an elderly inu yōkai as they entered.

“Ah! My lovely niece!” The older man exclaimed as Satsume approached him. Rin followed her, taking a seat at her side and waited as the two exchanged pleasantries.

“Please, let me show you the garden, uncle,” Satsume said then and rose. “It is wonderful at this time of the year. How is my dear aunt doing?”

They walked out of the room through the open doors, leaving Sesshōmaru and Rin alone in the reception room. Between them was a table with tea that a servant poured into their cups.

Sesshōmaru watched Satsume’s uncle for a long moment. Then, he huffed, as if he had been thinking about something that bothered him, and then reached for the tea. Rin did the same, taking a small, careful sip as she tried to keep her hands still. Being in his company made her incredibly nervous still, and she wondered if that would ever change.

“I have heard that you read history books as well,” Sesshōmaru said eventually. “Additionally to the ones about politics. May I ask why?”

Rin put the cup down again, choosing her words carefully. “I needed them in order to understand what I was reading, Mylord,” she answered.

“Oh? What did you not understand, then?”

“How the wars and the trade influenced political decisions, Mylord,” Rin replied. “Reading the history books allowed me to understand the circumstances of these decisions. Unfortunately, my teachers did not think that I should learn much about history.”

Sesshōmaru eyed her curiously. “Why do you think they thought so, Lady Rin?”

Rin met his gaze. “Because I am a woman,” she replied softly. “Is that not the excuse for many decisions that people make, Mylord?”

For a moment, she was sure that she had insulted him. But then, the corner of his mouth twitched and he took a small sip from his tea.

“There are schools for girls in Edo,” he said. “Would you not say that you get a good education there?”

“These schools do not teach history, Mylord,” Rin said, surprised that he did not know. “They teach us how to read and write. And how to look pretty. It is not meant to teach us how to use our brains.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Did you attend such a school?”

“Yes, Mylord. Until I was twelve.”

“And then?”

“Then I received lessons at home. Most daughters of noble families receive their lessons at home once they reach a certain age.”

“Hm.” He looked down at the steaming cup in his hands. “That is not how I thought it was.”

Carefully, he placed the cup on the table again and rose from his cushion, walking over to the open door. Rin rose as well, following him quickly. It was a nice day, warmer than usual, and the birds chirped happily in the trees. Satsume was having an excited conversation with her uncle in the distance, both of them laughing at the memories they shared. Rin wondered if her family would ever come to visit her.

“Do you play shōgi, Lady Rin?”

His sudden question pulled Rin out of her thoughts, and she met his gaze. Lord Sesshōmaru was studying her with mild interest now, and he clasped his hands on his back as he waited for an answer.

“No, Mylord,” she admitted and shook her head lightly. “I don’t know the rules.”

“Then I will teach you.” He flicked his fingers and two servants carried a low table with a shōgi board on it into the room, setting it down on the floor by the garden door. Before Rin knew what was happening, she had taken a seat on a cushion at one side of the table while her lord sat on the other and gestured at the tiles. “Each player has twenty tiles,” he said. “Fuhyō, kakugyō, kyōha, keima, kinshō, ginshō, hisha, gyokushō.” He pointed at each tile as he spoke. “Each tile has rules of its own. You may not move one like the other, depending on the status they embody. The goal is to checkmate the king of your opponent.” He continued to explain the rules of the game to her, making sample moves in order to demonstrate what he meant. Rin listened attentively, trying to remember everything he told her, but soon realised that it was impossible for her, as an amateur, to truly grasp everything he tried to tell her. Fortunately, at the end of his explanations, Sesshōmaru flicked his fingers again and a servant brought her a list with all the moves for each tile.

“Can you imagine why this game is often used for educational purposes?” Lord Sesshōmaru asked eventually after she had made her first move on the shōgi board. “It portrays our society quite accurately. Farmers, generals, kings. With the help of this game, each generation learns how to prepare for the worst-case scenario. Which is war, obviously.”

Rin watched him make his move, and she promptly lost her first tile. “I don’t think it portrays our society, Mylord,” she said softly. “Many members of society are missing from the game.”

Lord Sesshōmaru reached for his tea. “And those are?”

“Merchants and artists,” Rin replied. “Teachers. Philosophers. Theologists. Women.”

“Would you not say that women are included nonetheless?” He asked. “Naturally, even. Every general, every farmer, every king has a wife and a mother, after all.”

Rin knew she was on thin ice now. Satsume had told her that he appreciated the opinions of his concubines, but that he also didn’t like it when someone did not think the way he did. So, she chose to reply with an open question.

“That is true, Mylord,” she said and moved the next tile before clasping her hands on her lap. “But are we not also people in our own right?”

For a moment, Rin was sure that he would throw her out. For a second, there was a red sparkle in his eyes, and that certain sparkle scared her. But Lord Sesshōmaru did no such thing. He chuckled and reached for his tea again, taking a small sip before he responded.

“So you believe in it?” He asked. “In the equality of men and women?”

Rin hesitated before she nodded slowly, holding her breath as she waited for his judgement.

Lord Sesshōmaru put his tea down again. “You would like my mother, I dare to say,” he said and continued with the game as if nothing had happened at all.

Rin sighed internally in relief. She was slowly getting better at talking to him, although it was still one of the scariest things that she had ever done. Not many people were allowed to speak to him like that, or in such a setting even. And even less got to play shōgi with him. She would try to practice with the other women in the harem, and become better with every match.

“If you lack an education in history, perhaps you should continue your studies in that field, then,” Sesshōmaru said after a while after he had won several of her tiles. “Before you proceed with politics. History is an important subject in my opinion. You may find helpful titles in the library. You can collect them yourself.”

Rin bowed her head. “His lordship is too kind,” she said, just as he managed to checkmate her king. It was not a surprise, since he had been playing shōgi for decades, while she had just begun to understand the basics on this day. The servants carried the board away, but Sesshōmaru did not rise from his cushion. He watched Satsume who was walking in the distance, and speaking to her uncle.

“Do you get along well with Satsume?” He asked Rin eventually. “And with the others?”

Rin nodded. “Yes, Mylord. They are very nice to me, and we get along very well.”

“Good. I will take Satsume, Kosoko, Tsukame, and you with me to the South. Do you think that is a good selection?”

Rin looked at him in surprise. She had expected him to choose his favourites only, and as far as she knew, Tsukame was not one of them.

“Of course it is, Mylord,” she said nonetheless. “We are all looking forward to the journey.”

“Are you?” He eyed her curiously. “Have you ever been to the southern empire before, Lady Rin?”

She shook her head. “No, Mylord. I never left Edo.”

“It might be wise to speak to Tsukame, then,” he said and rose. “She is from the south, after all.”

Rin stood as well, clasping her hands on her obi as Satsume and her uncle returned to the patio, both in a rather cheerful mood.

“Ah, it is rather refreshing to speak to such a lovely family member again,” Satsume’s uncle said and almost beamed at their lord, a sight that Rin found rather awkward. Lord Sesshōmaru was not the kind of person one would instinctively smile or beam at. But he did not seem to mind. He took the other man with him to his study to speak about political issues with him there, and that allowed Rin and Satsume to leave the reception room and go back to the harem in peace and quiet. Satsume waited until they had left the ruler’s quarters behind until she spoke again.

“You were playing shōgi,” she whispered from behind her fan. “That is a very good sign! That means he is willing to spend time with you!”

“I was horrible,” Rin admitted quietly as they made their way through the main hall. “I made so many mistakes.”

“That does not matter,” Satsume replied.  “It is only important that he wanted to play it with you. And he surely will play with you again. Until then, you can practice with us.”

They stopped at the library where Rin went to the shelf with the history books, choosing two of them while Satsume waited near the door and fanned herself lazily while Rin left a note on the librarian’s desk with the titles of the works she was borrowing.

“History?” She asked as she eyed the titles.

Rin nodded, holding the books close. “His lordship told me to continue with history instead of politics, in order to help me understand everything.”

“Ah. That is very wise of him.”

They walked together in silence, and Rin let her thoughts wander back to the shōgi game and to the conversation they had had. She had never spoken to anyone about her views before, not even to her family. They were very conservative, and both her mother and her governess had believed that a woman’s place was at home, and that the things were perfect as they currently were. Rin, however, had always secretly disagreed. She wanted to have the same opportunities as her brothers who got to see the world. She wanted to make a living of her own. She wanted the freedom to leave the house whenever she pleased without having to worry about her reputation. Rin had always found it unfair that her brothers were allowed to go out at night while she had to stay at home because it was no proper time for a woman to go out and meet friends – especially without a chaperone.

In Rin’s mind, it did not make any sense why women were constantly told to be pretty and pleasing above everything else. The women in the harem, however, seemed to have more rights than any other woman. Satsume and the others always voiced their opinions, even in front of men. Even in front of Lord Sesshōmaru himself. They pursued their arts rather successfully – like Satsume, who had already published some of her writing. Perhaps it was good that she had come to this place. Here, she could be free in her mind. Even if she was not free like a man.

“Satsume?” Rin asked eventually. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Of course.” Satsume stopped walking and smiled warmly at Rin. “Go on.”

“You help me all the time,” Rin said slowly, not sure how to put her thoughts into words. “You even said that you hope that I will become one of his lordship’s favourites.”

Satsume nodded.

“But why?” Rin just couldn’t understand. “I mean… what benefit do you get from it?”

“None.” Satsume said softly and clasped her hands elegantly. “I have no benefit from helping you. But I like you, Rin. Very much so. And I can see that his lordship likes you too.” She stepped out onto the long patio that lined the building and looked up at the clear sky. “One day, his lordship will take a wife. Traditionally, the ‘outer’ harem will be dissolved, then. That means, everyone that is not a favourite of Sesshōmaru-sama will have to leave. Yōkai will be sent back to their families, whereas humans will be married off. And they will have no say in the matter.” She met Rin’s gaze again, and it was full of warmth and sympathy. “I don’t want that to happen to you, Rin. And I want you to be one of his choices when the time comes that he will choose a bride.”

Satsume turned around to Rin, who was looking at her with wide eyes. That she had not been aware of.

“And besides, you do him good,” the demoness said with a genuine smile. “He means a lot to me. Therefore, I only want the best for him. And the best, in my opinion, is currently you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short question: Would you like this story to have proper chapter titles, like in "Under a starry sky"? Or are you fine with numbered chapters?


	9. The Sated and the Hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here is a new chapter!
> 
> Also, if you'd like to send me a message, send me one to theangryuniverse@gmail.com :)

The bustling streets of Edo usually were the realm of men. Fishermen, salesmen, craftsmen – male representatives of all classes crowded all streets and alleys, looking for customers, orders, a cup of sake, or, once the night came, also the company of a woman. The big market squares were the places where large and small sums of money were exchanged, where friends met, and where apprentices were found. Only a few women were out at this time of the day. The women of Edo came to the markets in the mornings only. In the early evening, however, it was entirely populated with men, it seemed.

“Come on, Kohaku, walk a little faster! We need to bring the reports to Nakazono-sama before the end of the day!” The chamberlain of the wealthiest tea merchant of the West turned around to his son impatiently. Over the course of the past few weeks, something had happened with his son that he could not explain. He was unusually quiet, easily annoyed, and seemed full of anger.

Kohaku mumbled something under his breath as he followed his father, holding the reports firmly under his right arm. Since he had returned to Edo, his father trusted him with more important matters, but he could not have cared less. He was unable to think straight, and nothing he did seemed to make sense anymore. Nothing seemed to have a purpose anymore after the woman he loved the most had been taken away from him.

They turned around a corner and entered a narrow, empty alley. There, the chamberlain turned around and lightly slapped his son’s cheek. “Now pull yourself together, boy!” He said sternly. “You scowl at everyone as if they were the devil himself! That is bad for business.”

Kohaku sighed and straightened his shoulders. “I’m sorry, Father. I do not feel well.”

His father raised an eyebrow. “Well, I am not surprised,” he said. “You have been behaving strangely for weeks, yet you won’t tell me what it is that bothers you. Do you have problems with someone? Are you ill? Are you fancying someone?”

Kohaku didn’t reply.

The chamberlain sighed and shook his head. “It is a girl, then. Unrequited love, I take it?”

“No.” Kohaku grabbed the files little tighter. “She… She left the town. She won’t come back.”

“Ah.” His father sighed and reached out to pat his shoulder. “My boy, why didn’t you tell me that from the very beginning? I may be old but I was young once, too!” He wrapped his arm around him and they began to walk again. “You see, when I was your age I was absolutely in love with the girl that lived next to us! Ah, she was a fine one, a true beauty, but she was engaged and therefore it was a hopeless case. Tell me, boy, have you ever been to Yoshiwara?”

Kohaku frowned. “Of course, to deliver papers.”

His father laughed. “That is not what I meant! I mean, have you ever been to one of the houses of pleasure there?  Something to distract you and take your mind off that girl.”

“That is not what I want!” Kohaku snapped. “I…” He sighed and shook his head. “I don’t want to think of other women.”

His father gave him a sympathetic look. “I know how difficult it can be. Take all the time you need. But don’t let your grief eat you alive. Now hurry up, boy, we need to get back to Nakazono-sama before dinner.”

Kohaku followed his father in silence. He would never tell him who the girl was that he missed. It simply was impossible. If his father found out, he would probably tell Rin’s father, who would inform the court as a result. He didn’t want Rin to get into trouble – although nothing had ever happened between them except for innocent touches of their hands or quick, stolen kisses when they had been on the brink to adolescence. It was very likely that Rin did not even remember. She had probably forgotten. But Kohaku would never forget the day he had to witness her departure. Her kidnapping. Her disposal.

They arrived at the Nakazono residence just before nightfall. Kohaku and his father followed Rin’s father to his study, where they handed over the reports. Nakazono was pleased with the result, praising the accurate work of his chamberlain. “You can learn a lot from your father, Kohaku-kun,” the older man said with a satisfied nod. “If you keep going like this, you will surely take your father’s place one day.”

Kohaku’s father smiled proudly. “That would be the greatest honour, Nakazono-sama,” he said and looked at his son, but Kohaku was not smiling, nor did he seem honoured by the compliment. He merely kept looking down at the floor like a servant.

“You must forgive him, Nakazono-sama, the boy is lovesick, I believe.”

“Oh dear!” Rin’s father shook his head. “Well, we shall not bother the young man, then. Thank you, you may leave.”

Father and son bowed lowly before leaving again, stepping out into the night where a carriage was already waiting for them to take them home. Kohaku, however, hesitated.

“I’d prefer to walk,” he said to his father. “Just to get a clear head.”

The old chamberlain turned around in surprise, but at the sight of his son’s face, he responded with a nod. “Very well, son. If you think that will help. I will tell your mother that you have chosen to walk.” He got into the carriage and settled into his seat as the driver shut the door. Kohaku was already walking away when his father called him back. He was leaning out of the window, holding his hand out to Kohaku. The young man frowned and returned to the carriage, only to find a small purse of money in his hand a moment later.

“In case you change your mind and wish to go to Yoshiwara,” the chamberlain said. “Spend it wisely, though.”

Kohaku blinked in surprise and opened his mouth to tell his father that he certainly did not intend to go to a prostitute, but he was already driving away. And so, he put the purse into his pocket and began to walk, taking deep, even breaths to compose his mind. However, that was harder than it seemed.

Wherever he looked, he seemed to see Rin. Whenever he saw a woman smile, he thought her to be Rin. Each time he saw a head of full, black hair, he thought it was her. It was pure torture.

As he reached the gates to Yoshiwara, the famous quarter of pleasure, Kohaku paused. He pulled the purse out of his pocket and opened it, counting the coins. His father had given him a generous sum, more than many workers earned in two weeks. It was more than enough to buy the attention and faked affection of a whore.

Kohaku put the purse back into his pocket and continued to walk, leaving Yoshiwara behind. No. He would not waste his time and money on these women, regardless of how good their services could be.

An idea had formed in his mind. And the money of his father was exactly what he needed to pursue it.

*******

As the day of their departure came, Rin barely knew where to look first. Everything had been carefully prepared. Magnificent carriages were waiting for them in the courtyard, ready to take them through the streets of Edo and to the border of the South. At first, Rin had thought they would fly, but due to the size of the delegation it was wiser, according to Satsume, to remain on the ground. Only Lord Sesshōmaru himself would fly on the back of his loyal dragon. Rin had caught a glimpse of the two-headed beast as they had entered the courtyard, considering herself lucky that she didn’t have to get near the dragon. Riding in a carriage with the others was surely much safer, and more comfortable.

For some reason, Rin had been told to share a carriage with Tsukame. She didn’t mind, but she would have preferred to share one with Satsume or Kosoko, who would happily tell her more about the days that would follow. Tsukame was not necessarily mean to her, but Rin always had the feeling that Tsukame did not like to be in her company. She did not speak much with her, only ever making small remarks or giving short answers whenever Rin asked her a question. Sharing a carriage with her would hopefully not end in endless silence.

As the carriage started to move, Rin dared to briefly glance at Tsukame. The demoness was impeccably dressed, looking out of the barred window that would shield them from the eyes of the public. She had clasped her hands on her lap, playing with the fan she was holding.

“Come on,” she said suddenly, her golden eyes looking at Rin. “You are dying to speak. What do you want to know?”

Rin almost jumped at the sudden question, blushing all over as Tsukame eyed her.

“I didn’t mean to stare,” Rin said quickly and looked away. “I’m sorry.”

“You feel uncomfortable in my presence.”

“No!” Rin’s eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. “No, that is not true. It’s just… his lordship told me that you’re from the South, and I was wondering if you could tell me a little about it.”

That seemed to surprise Tsukame. She looked at Rin with slightly widened eyes for a moment before clearing her throat and changing to her usual neutral expression again.

“Very well. What do you want to know?” She asked. “Before you ask, I cannot tell you much about the lives of ordinary people there. I had barely left the palace before I was sent to the West to become a concubine.”

“You lived in the palace there?” Rin asked curiously, slightly moving forward on her seat as she finally got some answers from Tsukame. She knew so very little about the other woman, and Tsukame didn’t like to speak about herself.

“I did,” Tsukame said and raised an eyebrow. “Where else should I have lived, as one of the seven princesses?”

“You mean…” Rin frowned lightly. “You are…”

“Yes,” Tsukame said with a small nod. “Apparently you did not know. The Empress of the South is my mother. That is why his lordship is taking me with him.”

Rin had had no idea that Tsukame was a princess, and looking at her now with that knowledge both surprised her and broke her heart. She had always imagined a real princess to be arrogant, mean, and to believe to be above everyone else. Tsukame was not necessarily outspoken, but she was neither arrogant nor mean on purpose. She never behaved like a princess. Not like the princesses she had always imagined.

“I didn’t know,” Rin confirmed, wringing her hands on her lap nervously. “But you must surely be happy to go home. I mean, you will see your family again.”

Tsukame smiled lightly. “One should think so, yes,” she said. “But to be entirely honest with you: no. I am not happy. I feel honoured that his lordship chose to take me with him. But I am not looking forward to seeing my mother again. We… we had a difficult relationship, if you must know.”

“Oh.” Rin frowned softly. “I know what you mean. My mother and I had a difficult relationship, too. I always got along very well with my father.” Thinking of him was painful, especially after the sudden change of his behaviour towards her. “But… but that changed, too.”

Tsukame studied her calmly. “You should consider yourself lucky that you know who your father is. I do not know mine. It is probably one of the courtiers.”

“I heard that the Empress of the South does not have a husband and that she… she has many lovers,” Rin said and blushed.

“Indeed.” Tsukame nodded. “My mother chooses her lovers herself. They are the fathers of my sisters and I.”

“Do you have any brothers?”

Tsukame shook her head. “No,” she said and chuckled. “My mother is a lucky woman, according to southern standards. It is different there. The more daughters a woman bears, the more respected she is. But that is not a better system, either. One half of the population is more valued than the other?” She shook her head. “His lordship has realised this. He knows that the women in his realm are the backbones of society and therefore, he has been trying to strengthen their position for years.”

“I saw very little of it,” Rin murmured and shook her head. “I was always treated differently from my brothers. I was always in the second place. They were allowed to do everything they wanted. I was always told to stay at home and to be quiet.”

Tsukame tilted her head slightly. “Perhaps his lordship pays too much attention on his yōkai subjects and too little on the humans that live in his realm,” she said. “But aren’t you on the best way to become his favourite at the moment? He keeps calling for you. Only to speak about books?”

Rin blushed. “Not just books,” she said and played with the hem of her kimono. “About this and that…”

“That is very unusual, you know?” Tsukame began to fan herself slowly. “His lordship usually doesn’t spend much time with his human concubines. I dare to say he hasn’t exchanged a single word with Fumeko so far, and she’s been here for quite some time now. So tell me, what is so special about you? Don’t get me wrong, Rin, I have nothing against you. I am merely curious.”

It was not as if Rin had not asked herself that exact question before. What was so special about her that his lordship wanted to spend time with her, just to play shōgi and to speak about books? What did he hope to get from their meetings in return?

“You see, if he wanted to sleep with you he would have simply ordered you to come to his bedchamber already,” Tsukame said as Rin did not answer. “So there must be something about you that intrigues him. Beyond his natural desires.”

Rin blushed all over. “I honestly don’t know,” she replied softly and clasped her hand on her lap. “I keep asking myself why he keeps calling for me, and why he wants me to study.”

Tsukame was quiet for a moment. “You know, this sounds like he is preparing you for something,” she said eventually. “At least, to me. Only the kami know what his plans are. And we, as concubines, are in the wrong position to question him.”

Rin didn’t reply. Tsukame was right. She was merely a concubine, and not in the position to question her sovereign. But it was true – it sounded indeed as if he were preparing her for something by making sure she was well educated. But what for?

They took a short break a few miles outside of Edo on a beautiful clearing near a small village. Rin left the carriage to stretch her legs and to get some fresh air, hiding her face behind her fan as she walked past the soldiers that were coming with them. A narrow river divided the village from the clearing, and on the village’s side the people were gathering to catch a glimpse of the noble people that they usually never got to see. Rin couldn’t help but notice how poorly dressed they were. Their clothing consisted of rags, it was torn in many places, and desperately needed mending. Many of them did not wear any shoes despite the uneven ground, and the children looked underfed. Rin, who had grown up in a wealthy family in the capital, had never seen poverty like that before.

“It is terrible.” Kosoko had appeared at her side.

Rin turned towards her. “It is absolutely terrible!” She said. “How… how could it come to this? I always thought that the West was a wealthy realm. That is what my teachers said.”

“It is true, the West is wealthy,” Kosoko said. “But our wealth does not reach everyone. There will be poor always.”

“But that…”

“That is not fair,” Kosoko agreed with a small nod. “His lordship is trying to improve the lives of the people that live in his realm. But these improvements take time. Come. You must be hungry.”

She linked her arm with Rin’s and took her away from the river towards her carriage where a maid had just served tea, rice, and fish. It was a lot, far too much for four women that had had a luxurious breakfast in the morning, and Rin’s heart ached at the thought of the hungry children on the other side of the river.

The others began to eat, but Rin didn’t touch her food. It was not fair. It was not just.

“Rin?” Satsume touched her arm gently. “Are you alright?”

Rin was looking over at the villagers. Most of the adults had already left to continue with their work, but the children were still standing by the riverbank, watching them with big eyes.

There was only one sensible thing to do in Rin’s opinion. She took her food and rose, walking away towards the narrow bridge that connected the clearing with the village. The children gasped and stepped back shyly as the elegant woman approached them. Rin could hear Satsume call her name, but she did not care. These children were hungry, and they had more than enough to eat with them. She approached the children and knelt down to get to their level, holding out the rice and fish to them. “Here,” she said softly as the children continued to stare at them. “You must be hungry.”

The children blinked in surprise, not sure what to do. But before their parents could intervene, they had taken the rice and fish from Rin and thanked her before beginning to share. It was not much, barely enough to feed them all, but the children ate eagerly, as if they hadn’t had enough to eat for weeks.

“Rin, what are you doing?” The others had appeared behind her. Satsume was looking at her curiously, while Tsukame seemed entirely unimpressed.

“These children are hungry,” Rin said to Satsume. “I just couldn’t sit there and eat while they…”

“That is very noble of you,” Kosoko said softly. “But I don’t think that his lordship would approve.”

“I dare to say he would absolutely approve,” Satsume replied and gave her own bowl to the children. They gasped and thanked her shyly before stuffing the rice into their little mouths. “Come. Let us go and bring these people more of our food. We have far more than we actually need.”

And so, the servants gathered bags of rice and dried meat across the bridge to the village, handing them to the overwhelmed people that lived there. The parents of the children had gathered around them, throwing themselves to their feet and thanking them for their kindness. Rin felt extremely uncomfortable, but she tried to stay calm.

“Oh, thank you so much, Mylady!” A woman breathed as she bowed lowly to her. “That is… that is more than we could ever buy! We barely had enough to feed our children!”

“I would do more if I could,” Rin said to the woman. “But please, if you need more help, try to contact a man called Nakazono Koichi. He is a merchant, and my brother. He lives in Edo near the large temple. If you find him, tell him that his sister Rin told you about him.”

“Thank you, thank you so much!” The woman sniffed and bowed over and over again. “We will be forever in your debt!”

“Rin.”

The sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine. Rin turned around, her eyes widening in shock as she found Lord Sesshōmaru standing on the other side of the river, wearing his battle armour over his white kimono. In the light of the sun, he almost looked like a god.

The villagers cried out and threw themselves to the ground at the sight of their lord, not daring to look at him.

“We are leaving,” he said, turning around again, walking away to his dragon that waited under a tree. Rin did not dare to question him. And so, she returned to their carriage wordlessly. Lord Sesshōmaru had not seemed angry. But what if Satsume was wrong, and he did not approve of what she had done?

It was during their second break that Satsume approached her, touching her arm gently.

“His lordship is not angry with you,” she said calmly. “But he wishes to speak to you. Now.”

Rin swallowed thickly, looking over at the godlike figure at the other end of the delegation. He was resting under a tree, the wind playing with his silver hair as he watched the clouds.

She took a deep breath and gave Satsume’s hand a gentle squeeze. Then, she approached him, silently begging the kami to be at her side.

 


	10. Critique and Encouragement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter comes sooner than I had thought! I hope you like it!

They parted from the group, taking the path down the hill and away from the village. The carriages remained on the main road, continuing their journey towards the south. Sesshōmaru, however, continued to walk down the path that led through the forest, shielding him and his young concubine from the curious eyes of the delegation. His loyal beast, the two-headed dragon named Ah-Un, slowly walked behind them. Rin threw nervous glances over her shoulder every now and then, afraid of the beast and its big eyes that seemed to pierce right through her, and into her soul.

Where was he taking her? And why did he wish to speak to her?

Sesshōmaru kept walking, holding his head high as he thought of the best way to begin the conversation. The girl was nervous in his presence, she always was. He could sense it whenever they met: her increased heartbeat, the redness in her cheeks, her inability to meet his gaze and hold it for more than a few seconds. Right now, it was not any different.

Suddenly, he heard her shriek, and he turned around. Ah-Un had nudged her with one of his heads, gently pushing her back against a tree. The girl was terrified and holding her breath as she tried to get away from the dragon.

“Ah-Un,” Sesshōmaru said calmly. “Leave her alone.”

The beast obeyed immediately, slowly stepping back. Rin shivered, staring at the dragon with wide eyes.

“Do you have food in your pockets?”

At the sound of his voice she winced and turned her head towards him.

“Do you have food in your pockets, Lady Rin?” Sesshōmaru asked a second time. “If yes, give it to him. That is all that he is after.”

The dragon was after food?

Slowly, Rin reached into the pocket of her kimono and indeed found a piece of fruit there, a gift from Fumeko as they had left the palace. Taking a deep breath, she held out the fruit and offered it to the two-headed dragon. Ah-Un sniffed at it curiously before accepting it from Rin, almost gently biting into it. Rin blinked in surprise.

“Ah-Un is a gentle beast,” Sesshōmaru said. “He… well, _they_ would never harm you or anyone else. I dare to say they would protect you if they had to. Come.” He began to walk again. “We must not linger.”

Slowly, Rin moved away from the tree and followed him, looking over her shoulder at the dragon every now and then who now seemed entirely content in their presence. It was as if because Ah-Un had gotten what he, well, _they_ had wanted, they had lost interest in them. Rin had never been around beasts like that before – of course she had heard about them, and that they were kept near the palace in large, heavily guarded areas. But she had never seen them before. The closer she looked at Ah-Un, the less dangerous the beast seemed.

Perhaps she really had nothing to fear.

Rin was so lost in her thoughts that she almost ran into Sesshōmaru as he came to stand at the end of the path, on top of a ledge. From there, they could see the delegation on the road below, with the countless soldiers and the courtiers in the carriages. It was an odd picture, seeing them in such an almost wild setting.

“Why did you give your food to these people?”

Rin looked up as he suddenly spoke. He had turned his head towards her, his golden eyes meeting hers.

Rin lowered her gaze. It was impolite to stare.

“They were hungry, Mylord,” she replied softly. “And I was not.”

“But it was your food. It was meant for you.”

“I was taught that it is important to share, Mylord. That it is important to help the poor.”

Sesshōmaru clasped his hands on his back. “They are poor indeed, but they are not just any poor village. Did you not notice anything strange about them?”

Rin looked up at her lord in confusion, not sure what he was talking about. The only thing she had noticed about them was their terrible thinness, and the hunger in the eyes of the children. But she was sure that this was not what her lord wanted to hear. So she shook her head.

“These people arrived in the West just recently,” Sesshōmaru said. “Originally, they come from a war-torn zone that lies directly between the West and the South. They are refugees and have come here for safety. The reason I am meeting with the Empress of the South is simple. We will negotiate a contract that will ensure peace between our realms. These people are victims of a conflict that has been going on for years. I am surprised that you do not know about it. But if what you told me about women’s education is true, then it is no wonder.”

Rin had not known that. Of course she had heard about the conflicts between the realms, but she had not known anything about these victims.

“They will not stay in this village for long,” Sesshōmaru continued. “They will be resettled in a different part of the realm. Otherwise the village will attract more refugees, and illegal settlements will develop around Edo. Therefore, I will not allow your brother or anyone else to establish regular deliveries to these people until it has been decided what to do with them.”

“But they are hungry!” Rin exclaimed. “They were starving! Have you not seen the children, Mylord? I have never seen people so miserable-“

“I have,” Sesshōmaru replied sharply. “I have seen worse conditions than these, and people as thin as skeletons. People who were more dead than alive. Do not forget where you stand, Lady Rin. You are my concubine and not a warrioress for social justice!”

His words hit Rin like a hard slap on her face, and his menacing gaze sent shivers down her spine. She cast down her eyes and bowed her head, murmuring an apology. She had gone too far this time, and she could only hope for his forgiveness.

Sesshōmaru said nothing more. He looked down onto the road, watching the delegation in the distance. He could hear them talk, the gossip of the courtiers, that they were wondering why he wanted to speak to his youngest concubine in private, in the middle of a forest. They mused if he was about to claim her and following his animalistic instincts. The Lord of the West could only laugh at such ideas. He was a daiyōkai, and giving in to his inner beast was beneath him. No, he would not take a virgin in the middle of a forest. He was not a brute.

“There will be a feast at the imperial palace,” he said eventually. “You and Tsukame will sit at my side. I expect you to show your best behaviour. This meeting is of great importance, and I hope you will not bring disgrace to the West. I hope you realise that I am putting trust into you by allowing you to accompany me.”

Rin shivered and murmured a small thank you, and she promised him that she would not disappoint him. It was a great honour to be allowed to sit at his side, especially when they were abroad.

“Now come,” Sesshōmaru said and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest before he jumped high in the air. Rin shrieked, her eyes widening as she suddenly found herself in his embrace – and flying.

She had known that he had powers that no human could ever possess, but she’d had no idea that he was able to fly without the help of his beast. The world looked very different from above, and everyone seemed so tiny. But the flight ended as quickly as it had begun. Sesshōmaru landed right next to the carriage and let go of Rin. She stumbled away from him, nervously bowing her head in thanks as he walked away again to fetch Ah-Un, on whose back he would continue the journey. A soldier opened the door of the carriage for Rin and helped her inside. Tsukame studied her curiously as she sat down and smoothed out her kimono, nervously wringing her hands on her lap, but said nothing. She was wise enough not to comment on what had happened between her lord and his youngest concubine.

They did not stop again until they had reached the border just before nightfall. Tents were erected for the women, including fine tatami mats to make sure the feet of the concubines never touched the ground. In the centre of the circle of tents a fire was prepared to keep them warm, and a group of maids began to prepare dinner for them. Much to Rin’s surprise, she would not share her tent with Tsukame but with Satsume. Tsukame had told her that she had to speak with Kosoko about something, and Rin had been wise enough not to stop her from disappearing inside the other tent. She would get to spend time with a woman that actually liked her, and to whom she could speak freely.

The inside of the tent was well-decorated with large futons, cushions, and pillows that had been embroidered in a foreign fashion that Rin had not seen before.

“This is very beautiful,” Rin said and sat down on the cushion, taking the other into her hands to take a closer look. “I have never seen something like this before.”

Satsume took off the outer layer of her kimono and took a seat beside her friend. “Pillows from the Eastern kingdom,” she said. “It looks very nice, indeed. His lordship is very interested in foreign cultures and he regards these things as a piece of art.”

“It is art indeed,” Rin murmured.

Satsume lay back against a small pile of pillows and rested her head on her arm. Rin couldn’t help but admire her elegance in even such a position. She was indeed the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen.

“Tell me what happened between you and Sesshōmaru-sama,” Satsume said softly. “I can see how it pains you.”

Rin sighed. “Is it that obvious?”

“To me, it is,” Satsume answered. “Tell me, dear. I’m sure it cannot be that bad.”

Rin held the cushion close to her chest and closed her eyes as she thought of the things that her lord had said to her. Quietly, she told Satsume what Sesshōmaru had told her about the people in the village. Satsume did not seem surprised, and therefore, Rin assumed that Satsume had, once again, known more than she had.

“I was speaking out of turn and his lordship reprimanded me for it,” Rin murmured and blushed, ashamed of herself as she thought of what she had said to him. How she had sounded. Her tone of voice had been entirely inappropriate, and she knew she had to consider herself lucky that he had not punished her physically.

Satsume looked at her with her beautiful, golden eyes. They were full of warmth and compassion. “You see, there is a very thin line between an open conversation with him, and talking out of turn,” she said and reached out for Rin, her hand touching Rin’s shoulder. “The more time you spend with him, the more you will know about him. It will become easier for you to see which way the conversation is going. Most of the time, we have the right to speak freely. But we must never forget who we are, and what we are, Rin. We are concubines, and we belong neither to the courtiers nor to the servants. Our purpose is to serve one man only, and that is our lord. It is an unnatural way of life, that much one has to admit. But after seeing those refugees, and after seeing the hunger in their eyes, do we really have the right to complain?”

She sat up and smiled at Rin. “I know that all of this is still very confusing to you. This is not the life you wanted. I can see the anger in your eyes whenever that is mentioned. There it is again,” she added as Rin cast down her eyes. “You are angry and you feel betrayed. Is that not so?”

Satsume had no idea how right she was. Rin clenched her fists as she thought of her father, and his unwillingness to explain his decision to her. Perhaps she would have understood if he had tried to explain it to her. But to this day, she had not gotten an answer.  

“My father never told me why he did it,” Rin whispered, shaking her head. “He only told me that I was the most beautiful of them all. I do not even know who he meant! My older sisters are married!”

Satsume clasped her hands on her lap. “Sometimes… sometimes these things are nothing but a business transaction for men,” she said.

Rin sniffed. “My father never was that kind of man,” she murmured. “He was always kind to me. To all of us. He let me read and write as much as I liked, regardless of my mother’s complaints. He always said that he would not waste my talents. But that was a lie. Otherwise he would not have given me away.”

Suddenly, she felt the soft fabric of a handkerchief on her cheeks. Satsume was drying her tears. Rin sniffed and thanked her quietly as she accepted the handkerchief.

“I am sure that your father had a reason for giving you to his lordship,” the demoness said. “Perhaps he did it to protect you. But it is of no use to think about it forever, when you can never get a definite answer, my dear. You have the chance of living an excellent life in the palace. If you become one of his favourites, your future will be secure. Do it for yourself. Not for your family.” She cupped Rin’s cheeks and kissed her forehead gently. “In the harem, we are all sisters. And I do not want any of my sisters to be unhappy.”

Rin let out a small sob and wrapped her arms around Satsume, burying her face in her shoulder. Sometimes, it felt like Satsume was the only one who understood. She did not judge her for being unhappy and sad, and she did not tell her to get over it. Satsume gave her time, and the room to speak freely, and Rin was immensely grateful for that.

“Thank you,” she murmured and pulled away again, drying her face with the sleeve of her kimono. “I feel so silly. I know I should be happy to be here. It is a great honour to be with his lordship…”

Satsume gently patted her back. “Do you like him?” She asked. “Sesshōmaru-sama, I mean.”

Rin opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. It seemed like a simple question. But it was not.

“You don’t know,” Satsume said with a small chuckle. “Do not worry. He is a difficult man. And even more difficult to like or even love.”

Rin smiled softly. “Indeed,” she said. “Do you… do you love him, Satsume?”

The demoness smiled. “For yōkai, love is a very strong emotion. It can drive us mad and eventually destroy us. Let’s say that I like him very much. I admire him. He is a good man and treats me well. And I believe that the attraction is mutual. For most yōkai, that is enough.”

Due to the frequency of his visits to the harem and the fact he usually chose to spend his time with Satsume this did not surprise Rin. The affection was definitely mutual. Sesshōmaru respected her, and he probably liked her very much.

“I will get us something to eat,” Satsume said and rose from her cushion, making her way to the flap of the tent. “It will probably rain soon, we should therefore stay in here.” She left the tent, only to return a moment later with a tray of food. The mere sight of it made Rin think of the poor villagers, and of the children.

There was nothing she could do for them now. She could only hope that Sesshōmaru would not forget about them.

“It is of no use to starve yourself,” Satsume said as Rin only played with her food. “And besides, you need some flesh on your bones. You lost weight since you came to the palace.”

Rin sighed. “I know,” she murmured.

“His lordship likes his women curvy,” Satsume said with a chuckle. “And not bony. Tell me, how old are you again?”

“Fifteen, why?”

“Ah. That explains it,” Satsume said. “Your body is still growing. You are on the best way to become a woman worthy of a daiyōkai. But only if you eat properly. You see, he may be a daiyōkai, but he is also a man, like many others. And he has a weakness for beautiful women.”

Rin looked down at the bowl of rice in her hands. “But I can never be as beautiful as you or the others,” she said and looked at Satsume, noticing the perfect shape of her breasts and the curve of her hips.

“Nonsense.” Satsume put her food down. “Come. Get up. I will show you something.”

Rin frowned but did as she was told, putting down the bowl of rice as she rose from her cushion. Satsume took Rin’s hand and pulled her to the back of the tent where a few wooden trunks stood, containing their clothes and personal belongings.

“What is it?” Rin asked and frowned deeply as Satsume began to pull on Rin’s obi.

“Trust me,” she said and removed the belt carefully, followed by the many layers of Rin’s kimono until the girl was completely naked and standing in front of the mirror.

“Satsume, what-“

“I want you to look into the mirror,” Satsume said, putting her hands on Rin’s arms as she stood behind her. “What do you see? Tell me.”

Rin lifted her gaze, looking at herself in the mirror. What was she supposed to see?

“That is me,” she said quietly.

“Correct,” Satsume said. “And what makes you _you_?”

Rin frowned. “I don’t understand,” she said and looked over her shoulder at Satsume. The demoness chuckled.

“Well, then, I will tell you,” Satsume said softly. “Every person, human or yōkai, is unique. Just like you and me. And in your case, everything that you see in the mirror here makes the girl I call my sister. You may not think so, but you are very pretty. Every person is. Look at yourself.”

Rin slowly turned her head back towards the mirror, looking at her naked body. She had never paid much attention to it. But now, compared to Satsume’s, it seemed incredibly ordinary. Almost ugly, even.

“You have a very pretty face, that much we know already,” Satsume smiled. “But look.” She put her white hands on Rin’s breasts, squeezing them lightly. “How lovely they are. Firm and soft at the same time. And you are still growing. I’m sure they will become bigger. And look.” Her hands slipped down Rin’s body to her stomach. “The centre of your body. People always say that men like the chest of a woman best, I dare to say they love her stomach even more. It is a magical place. Kissed by the gods. It is where new life can form.  And if you eat a little more, it will become more rounded, and almost like a little cushion. Irresistible for any man.” She smiled at her through the mirror and her hands went down to Rin’s hips and bum. “For male inu yōkai, the backside of a woman is of great interest. They find it very erotic. Just like a woman’s hips. And of course, I do not have to mention what power a woman’s most sacred spot holds.”

Satsume let go of Rin and came to stand beside her, a smile on her lips. “But physical beauty means nothing if a woman is not beautiful on the inside, too. If a man cannot find pleasure in her spirit, then all physical beauty is useless. And Sesshōmaru-sama greatly enjoys your company. That is an excellent sign that you might become his favourite one day, in the near future.”

“Do you really think so?” Rin asked in wonderment at Satsume’s elaborate explanations. But before Satsume could answer, a cool breath of wind caressed her naked body as the flap of the tent was pushed aside and the Lord of the West entered, and his gaze met Rin’s in the mirror.

Rin’s breath hitched in her throat as she suddenly became aware of the situation. She was naked in his presence, and with nothing to cover her body.

“Mylord!” Satsume exclaimed and threw a blanket over Rin before she bowed her head in greeting.

Sesshōmaru glanced at Satsume for a moment, then back at Rin, who was covering herself with shaking limbs and avoiding his gaze.

“Apologies,” he said and inclined his head to them before he turned around again and left the tent as if nothing had happened at all. Rin let out a small whimper and slowly sat down on one of the trunks before her knees could betray her, pulling the blanket tightly around herself. She was shaking like a leaf.

“He saw me,” Rin breathed and shook her head vigorously. “Oh, kami, he saw me! Satsume…”

Satsume sat down beside her and gently patted her back as Rin looked up at her. But instead of being just as shocked as she was, Satsume was smiling.

Rin stared at her.

“You knew he would come,” she whispered. “You planned this!”

“I did,” Satsume said with a chuckle, gently rubbing her back. “But not just for fun, believe me. Everything I do has a purpose.”

“And what purpose could this have?!”

“Is that not obvious?” Satsume chuckled and put her hands on Rin’s shoulders, turning to face the mirror with her again. “Now he has caught a glimpse of what he _could_ have,” she said. “He did not see much. But that tiny bit was enough. Believe me, tonight he will lie awake and dream of you.”

Rin swallowed thickly. “But… but why did you…”

“Now we have awakened his interest, Rin,” Satsume said. “That was step one.”

“And what is step two?”

Satsume smiled knowingly. “Making you the object of his desire.”


	11. The Curse of Childishness

The relationship between the South and the West had a very long and very blood history. The conflicts had begun at a time when Sesshōmaru had not been born, when his own father had been nothing but a silent wish in his grandmother’s heart. His great-grandfather had ruled over the West at that time, fiercely fighting against the Empress of the South. The reasons for the wars were now long forgotten, and as his father had taken the throne, the South and the West had agreed on ceasefire. What had followed had been a surprisingly calm time, with few armed conflicts every few centuries. By accepting a Southern princess as a concubine, Sesshōmaru had strengthened the bond between their realms further. Now the time had come to secure the peace between South and West for once and for all. If everything went well, he would leave the South with a new ally, and there would be a new balance of power that had not been known to Japan before.

But in order to achieve this, the visit had to go as planned.

Sesshōmaru held his head high as he approached the empress, a hand loosely resting on the hilt of his sword. He had been here before, as a child, yet he did not remember much of it. Only the extravagance of the women that ruled this realm.

The current empress was not any different. She wore a heavy, exquisite kimono, that probably had cost more than what an entire village of farmers earned in fifty years. Her golden eyes watched him curiously as he approached her, studying him from head to toe with a small, pleased smile on her lips. The empress was older than he was, probably seven hundred years or more, but that did not mean that she was more powerful than him. All of this, her wealth, the present military, and important political figures – it was just a façade, a play, and he would not be fooled by it. The empress was just as determined to get the best deal for herself out of these negotiations as he was.

“Sesshōmaru-sama,” the empress said and rose from her seat, walking down the few steps that parted them to greet him. “It has been a while since we last saw each other. Welcome to the south on this truly historic day.”

“Chikime-sama.” Sesshōmaru inclined his head to her lightly. They would not bow to each other. They were equal in power, if not in status. The West was not an imperial state, and Sesshōmaru was no emperor.

Yet.

“Indeed, it has been a while,” he said and let his eyes briefly wander over the people in the background. The daughters of the empress, all of them very beautiful and watching him with interest. The women here were truly not like the women in the West. Here, they carried themselves with a pride unknown to the women in his own realm, and he could not help but admire them for it.

“May this visit be fruitful for both of us,” Chikime said and took the arm that Sesshōmaru offered her, taking him inside as the crowds parted for them. They were a remarkable sight together, the great daiyōkai of the West and the empress of the South.

In Rin’s eyes, they made a perfect pair. Like a god and his goddess.

Instead of following the pair, the concubines were taken into the palace through another set of doors by one of the princesses. It was one of Tsukame’s younger sisters, a shy girl that was more of a child than a woman. She barely spoke as she took them through the halls to the part of the palace where important guests stayed. A small army of servants greeted them there, ready to indulge their every whim. Whilst Rin, Satsume, and Kosoko seemed impressed, Tsukame was not. She merely thanked her younger sister before disappearing into her room and closing the door. The girl blinked in confusion before turning to the other concubines with a smile.

“I hope that you will enjoy your stay in the South,” she said. “The servants will bring you anything you could possibly want.”

“Thank you,” Satsume said. “Do you happen to know where Lord Sesshōmaru will stay?”

“His rooms are just down these halls, Mylady,” the girl said and showed them the way to a couple of rooms that were connected to theirs by a shiny, wooden patio. “If there is anything I can help you with, please let me know.” She bowed her head respectfully and nervously glanced at the closed door of her sister’s room.

Rin smiled encouragingly at her. “I am sure you will get to speak to her soon,” she said. “Tsukame is surely just tired.”

The young princess looked at Rin in surprise, her golden eyes widening slowly.

“You are human!” She gasped. “Oh! I did not notice it earlier! How interesting!”

“Ayumi.” Tsukame had opened the door again. “It is impolite to say such things. Lady Rin is not an animal to look at.”

The princess called Ayumi blushed and cast down her eyes. “Sorry,” she murmured and curtsied quickly before walking away again.

“That was not necessary, I did not feel offended,” Rin said to Tsukame.

The other woman huffed. “She is a silly little girl. I don’t understand why my mother thought it wise to have _her_ take us to our rooms.”

“She was only trying to be nice,” Kosoko said and walked past Tsukame into their rooms. Rin and Satsume followed her, both of them gasping at the sheer luxury of these chambers. The style of the South was indeed very different from the West. Here, it was warmer, and therefore, the ornaments of the walls and ceilings represented the lifestyle of a people that did not know a cold winter. A floral pattern seemed to be the most popular one and could be found on almost everything.

“There are rooms for every single one of us,” Tsukame said. “The bathing house is for all women of the palace. You should visit it sometime. Oh, and you don’t have to hide your faces here if you don’t want it. No one will stare.” She sat down on the futon and stretched out with a yawn.

Satsume looked over at Kosoko and Rin, who seemed not too sure what to think of that suggestion. In the Western palace, they always hid their faces behind their fans whenever they left the harem, as only other women and Sesshōmaru were allowed to see them.

“I suggest that we hide our faces nonetheless,” Satsume said. “I will ask his lordship what he thinks about it and then I will tell you. Now, let’s take a look at our own rooms, shall we?”

She left Tsukame’s room through the garden door and took Rin and Kosoko down the patio to the other rooms. Rin took the one between Satsume’s and Kosoko’s. It was slightly smaller than the other three, but big enough for her nonetheless. It was a nice room, with light curtains by the garden doors that would allow her to keep the doors open but have some privacy at the same time. A large futon lay near the wall, covered in a silk blanket that had been embroidered with a floral pattern and small birds. The alcove had been ornamented with a painting of a group of women enjoying a day in the garden. There was no vase with flowers, as it was custom in the West, but Rin soon realised why. The heavy scent of the flowers in the garden was everywhere, so there were no more flowers needed.

Once they had settled in, they met in the garden of the guest shiro, admiring the foreign trees, flowers, and bushes. The design of the garden was very different from what they had in the West, but they all had to admit that it was a very beautiful place. Tsukame was, obviously, not very impressed. She had grown up in this palace, and none of this was new to her.

“What will happen next?” Rin asked Satsume as they took a seat under a large tree. “I know so very little of these things.”

“Sesshōmaru-sama is currently exchanging pleasantries with the empress,” Satsume explained. “Then, they will begin to speak about courtly matters. Tonight, there will be the feast, which we will attend, and tomorrow, the official negotiations will begin.”

Rin clasped her hands on her lap and looked down. “He asked me to sit next to him at the feast,” she murmured. “But how can I look him in the eye after all this?”

“What do you mean?” Satsume asked with a soft frown.

“Is that not obvious?” Rin sighed. “First, I was speaking out of turn and made him angry, and then he… he saw me…”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Satsume said and put her hand on Rin’s back. “Just be yourself and do your best to leave a good impression on both him and the empress. I’m sure you can do that.”

“I agree,” Tsukame said from her spot near the pond. “My mother has a soft spot for curiosities.”

Satsume ignored her. “Sesshōmaru-sama will not mention any of this, believe me. You apologised to him, and that means he will not think about it any further. You should do the same. Tonight begins a new chapter.”

“Satsume is right,” Kosoko said and took a seat to Rin’s left. “Do not worry endlessly about things that lie in the past already. You should be looking forward to tonight! A feast like this is usually a lot of fun. Good food, great entertainment…”

Rin clasped her hands on her lap, thinking about their words. Perhaps they were right. Perhaps it was indeed best not to think about it anymore. After all, what had happened could not be changed. Her lord had reprimanded her, and he had ‘accidentally’ seen her naked. There was nothing she could do about these things. She could only hold her head high and face the upcoming evening.

“I will try to make the best of it all,” Rin said eventually. Worrying endlessly would not help, regardless whether it concerned her lord or the question why her parents had sent her to the palace. She was on her own now. It was up to her whether she accepted this chance of living a good, secure life, or not. If she became one of his favourites, she would not be married off without a choice once her lord chose a wife. He was kind enough, and she had a feeling that she could trust him. Even if she had no deep feelings for him. But Rin liked him.

For now, that had to be enough as a motivation.

“Good!” Satsume smiled. “Now let us take a look at your kimonos and choose one for tonight, shall we?”

*******

Countless people of distinction had come to the feast that night, and everyone was sure it would be a night to remember. No one knew when the last meeting between West and South had been, and therefore, all eyes were on Lord Sesshōmaru and Empress Chikime. They presided at the head of the table, opposite to each other, as it was custom in the South. At the side of the empress sat her eldest daughter, who would most likely inherit the throne one day. To Sesshōmaru’s right sat Tsukame, impeccably dressed in a traditional southern kimono. Rin sat to his left, wearing a beautiful yellow kimono with a white obi. Her hair had been put up by Satsume in a simple yet very elegant way to show off her neck. To show the way women in the West understood beauty, they had painted her face lightly to enhance her full lips and her round cheeks. Rin felt like a doll, but she knew better than to complain.

“It is indeed lovely to see my daughter again,” Chikime said with a small smile and looked over at Tsukame, who wordlessly ate her meal. “She is still as beautiful as I remembered her. I always knew she would bring you joy. I hope you are pleased with her, Sesshōmaru-sama.”

“I am,” Sesshōmaru said with a small nod and reached for his sake, taking a small sip.

“How wonderful,” Chikime said and smiled approvingly at her daughter, who did not even seem to listen. Rin could not blame her. After all, she was not exactly a favourite of their lord, and from what she knew, their relationship was somewhat complicated and Tsukame preferred not to speak about it.

“And this must be your newest concubine, if I am correctly informed,” the empress said and looked at Rin, who kept her gaze respectfully lowered. “What is her name?”

“Her name is Rin,” Sesshōmaru replied. “And yes. She is my newest concubine.”

“How interesting,” Chikime said, softly tilting her head to the side. “A human concubine. But I must admit that she is very pretty indeed, and worthy of a daiyōkai like you, Sesshōmaru-sama.”

“Lady Rin is a beauty, indeed,” Sesshōmaru said and put the sake down, reaching for the fish.

“Oh, how she blushes!” The eldest daughter of the empress chuckled. “There is no need to be shy, dearest Lady Rin! You are a valued guest of my mother.”

“Do not tease her, dear,” Chikime said and studied Rin with interest. “She is very young, as you can see, and this is probably her very first public appearance. Tell me, Lady Rin, how old are you?”

Rin had not expected that the empress would speak to her directly. As Sesshōmaru did not speak for her this time, she assumed that she was supposed to answer herself.

“Fifteen, your majesty,” she answered quietly and inclined her head to the empress.

“Very young indeed,” the empress said in surprise. “But as the old saying goes, ‘The younger the bride the more sons she will bear’. But tell me, Sesshōmaru-sama, do you have an heir yet?”

Sesshōmaru barely lifted his gaze. It was well known that he had no children, and therefore, the question was only an excuse for the empress to lead the conversation into the direction she desired.

“No, I don’t,” he replied as he let Tsukame refill the sake. “I do not have any children.”

“What a pity,” the empress said, reaching for her own drink. “With so many beautiful women in your possession you surely have countless opportunities to father offspring.”

“Indeed,” Sesshōmaru replied calmly.

“You have to help me, Sesshōmaru-sama, because I do not know,” the empress said with a small smile. “Why do you not have any children? Would an heir or at least a proof of your virility not secure your claim to the throne?”

“It would,” Sesshōmaru answered with a small nod. “But it would cause unrest among my concubines if one of them were to have a child. It would bring that certain concubine in a difficult position, between favourite and wife. Our ways are different from yours. Only the wife and Lady of the West has the right to bear children.”

“Oh, I understand,” the empress said. “Your concubines are not free to decide these things for themselves. But tell me, how do you control the fertility of your human women? If yōkai nature does not apply to them?”

“I believe that this question is inappropriate to discuss in front of my human concubine, Chikime-sama,” Sesshōmaru said and lifted his gaze to meet Chikime’s eyes. “The woman that I will marry will be the only one to bear my children. I have not decided yet who that will be.”

Chikime blinked at him for a moment, then smiled at him again. “I meant no offence,” she said. “I hope you do not feel insulted, Lady Rin.” She met Rin’s gaze and raised her hand to call for a servant. “Please accept my apology,” the empress said and let the servant refill Rin’s cup. “You have barely had anything to drink, Lady Rin. Is the sake not to your liking?”

Before Rin could reply, Sesshōmaru had spoken. “Lady Rin is not used to drinking wine, I think,” he said calmly.  “She should stick to water. I do not want a drunk concubine at my side.”

“Of course, of course,” Chikime said and told the servant to take the sake away from Rin to replace it with fruity water. “She is almost a child still, after all.” The empress and her daughter laughed softly as Rin cast down her eyes again and tried not to be hurt by their comment. But were they not right? She was only fifteen, neither a child nor a grown woman. The sake had been bitter, and Rin was grateful for the new drink. It tasted nice, and it was very refreshing.

“It must be a great relief to know that you also have _women_ in your possession, Sesshōmaru-sama,” Chikime said. “Like my dearest daughter Tsukame. When one is tired of tending to children, the company of a woman is a great comfort and joy, wouldn’t you agree?”

Rin was not stupid. She understood very well what the empress was trying to say, but she would not show it. She kept her eyes fixed on the cup in her hands and pretended not to listen.

Sesshōmaru was not stupid, either. But he knew better than to risk the negotiations by reprimanding the Empress of the South for implying that he was taking a child as a lover. He could defend the honour of his concubine in different ways. At another time.

“Not the company of all women, I’m afraid,” Sesshōmaru said and reached for the sake again, taking a small sip. “But as you know, I have my favourites.” He let his gaze wander over the crowd of guests.

Chikime clasped her hands on her lap. She knew a hopeless situation when she saw one, and so, she decided to change the subject.

“Have I told you already that we welcomed an important guest from the West two days ago?” She asked. “You have to meet him, he was great entertainment to my daughters! He is the son of a tea merchant, I am sure you know the family. Where is he? Ah, there he is! Nakazono-sama!”

Rin’s heart skipped a beat as she heard the name of her family, and her breath hitched in her throat as she heard someone approach their table.

“Your majesty,” a male voice said politely.

“May I introduce you to Nakazono Koichi?” The empress said with a smile. “A fine gentleman, and with a talent for business dealings. We have just accepted the Nakazono family as a new tea supplier.”

Sesshōmaru looked up at the young man, studying him briefly as he recognised the striking resemblance between the man and his concubine.

“How interesting,” he said. “To meet the brother of my concubine at such a place.”

“Oh?” Chikime raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked at Rin, who kept her gaze lowered. Sesshōmaru knew why.

“I believe in this case we may forget about the rules, Lady Rin,” he said, and his hand briefly touched her arm to show her that he meant it. As a concubine, she was not allowed to look at other men directly. But this man was her brother.

Rin lifted her gaze, her heart almost overflowing with joy and relief as she looked into the brown eyes of her older brother Koichi. She had not seen him in a very long time.

Koichi stared at her for a moment and blinked in surprise before he began to smile. “Indeed!” He said and bowed to Sesshōmaru. “What a coincidence!”

“A wonderful coincidence, I dare to say!” Chikime said. “You must be very proud of your sister, Nakazono-sama.”

“I am glad to see her again, your majesty,” Koichi said, unable to take his eyes off of his younger sister. “I was not there when she left. When I returned from my travels, she was already gone.”

“Then this is a family reunion!” The empress exclaimed. “How wonderful! I am sure Sesshōmaru-sama has nothing against a walk through the garden of the two of you? After all, you are Lady Rin’s brother, and my daughter Tsukame will happily keep him company while you are gone.”

Sesshōmaru glanced at Rin, who had begun to tremble in excitement at the sight of her older brother. If he had not been there when she had left her home, then she had surely missed him. Sons of merchants often travelled for a very long time. Most likely, they had been apart for months.

“Of course not,” he said eventually. “You may go with your brother.”

Rin did not hesitate. She bowed her head to him and thanked him for his kindness before she rose and took her brother’s arm, her hands shaking as Koichi took her with her, away from the crowds, to the garden.

The moment they were alone, she threw herself into his arms and let out a heartbreaking sob.


	12. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am only updating so often because of two reasons:  
> 1\. I have so many ideas!  
> 2\. I really really really don't want to do work for uni.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Neither brother nor sister spoke for a very long moment. Koichi held Rin close to his chest, gently stroking her back as she gave vent to her feelings. It had been a very long time since they had last seen each other, and Rin had been sure that she would never get to see her brother again after she had been taken to the palace to become a concubine. Of all places, she would have never even dared to believe to meet him again in the south in the ceremonial hall of the empress. But he was indeed here, holding her, as if they had never been apart.

“You don’t have to cry for me, imōto,” Koichi said softly as he let go of her and stepped back a little to look at her properly. Rin swallowed thickly and nodded as she tried to pull herself together. Koichi looked well, as always. He was a tall, handsome young man with almondy brown eyes and a mischievous smile on his lips. That evening, he wore an elegant kimono, very much like the ones their father used to wear whenever he visited high state officials.

“Sorry,” Rin murmured and dried her tears with the sleeve of the kimono. “I just… I didn’t think I would see you here. Or at all…”

Koichi nodded understandingly. “Me neither. I knew that the Lord of the West would come to the south, but I didn’t know that you would come with him.” He sighed deeply and put his hands on her shoulders. “Rin, if I had been around when Father made his decision I would have tried to change his mind, you have to believe me! When I returned and you weren’t there…” He closed his eyes for a moment. “I thought that you had died. But then Mother told me that you had been given to the palace.”

Rin bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze. “What has happened cannot be changed,” she said. “But I do not understand why Father sent me away so suddenly. He never gave me a reason.”

Koichi cursed under his breath. “He told me,” he said.

Rin looked up at him with wide eyes. “He told you?” She breathed.

Koichi nodded. “There have been cases of kidnapping in Edo. A group of men that steal young, beautiful women from their families, in order to sell them as slaves and prostitutes on the continent. They were spying on your school, and trustworthy men in Father’s service received word that they had been spying on you, too. You were on their list, Rin.”

Rin stared at her brother with wide eyes, her hands shaking as he continued. “Father said that finding you a husband would not have stopped them. They would have tried to take you nonetheless. And then he heard that the Lady Mother was looking for another concubine for his lordship, and he realised that the palace was the only safe place for you. He gave you away in order to protect you, he said, before anyone could steal you and… and sell you like cattle.”

Rin felt her knees become weak instantly, and she sank down on the bench next to them, clutching the silk of her kimono tightly.

“Sending you away broke his heart,” Koichi said and slowly sat down beside her. “He said that he had already been thinking about a husband for you, and that he’d been sure that you would have approved of his choice. His decision to give you away pains him day and night, Rin. But he did it to protect you. If I had been around at that time I would have found another solution for you, believe me. But… but we cannot change it now. I wish there was something I could do.”

He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head in disbelief as Rin tried to rearrange her thoughts. Her father had not sent her away because he didn’t love her anymore. No, he had only done it in order to protect her, to keep her safe. And he had been right – the palace was the safest place in the West, and no man, no criminal organisation would ever dare to lay a hand on one of Lord Sesshōmaru’s women.

“There is something you can do, Koichi,” she said eventually after she had pulled herself together again. “Please… please tell Father that… that I am not angry. That I understand now why he did it and… and that I am happy. I live a good life at the palace, and that I am grateful for the kindness his lordship shows to me.”

Koichi looked at his younger sister in awe. Rin had always been his favourite sibling, and he had always admired her strength, and her ability to forgive and forget. Nonetheless, she was a young woman only, almost a child, still, and he had been worried sick about her. And so had been their father.

“I will,” Koichi said and gently squeezed her hand. “But perhaps you could tell him personally in a letter. I am sure that Father will not find peace until he hears it from you.”

Perhaps a letter was indeed the best option. She had not felt the need to send a letter to her family yet, as she had been sure that she was no longer wanted, and no longer thought of. But now, after Koichi had explained everything to her, she understood why her father had done what he had done, and she forgave him.

“Then so shall it be,” Rin said with a small nod. “I will send him a letter.”

“He will be very happy to hear from you,” Koichi said. “And Mama, too.”

“Mama?”

“She may have been strict, but she does not have a heart of stone,” Koichi said with a small chuckle. “She misses you just as much as Father does.” He clasped his hands on his lap and looked up at the night sky, listening to the cheerful chatter and laughter that the wind carried to them from the hall. “Does he treat you well?” He asked eventually.

Rin gently smoothed out her kimono. “His lordship is very kind to me,” she answered quietly. “He taught me how to play shōgi.”

“Really?” Koichi seemed surprised. “Is it not a game for men?”

“Not in the palace,” Rin replied with a laugh. “But I always lose. His lordship is too good at it.”

“I see,” Koichi said and scratched his head as he tried to find the right words for his next question. “I’m glad that he’s being kind to you. You hear all sorts of things about the concubines, you know. I really hope he… you know… that he doesn’t… well…”

Rin blushed. This was not something a brother and a sister talked about, usually.

“His lordship is the perfect gentleman,” she said, avoiding his gaze. “And he prefers to spend his time with yōkai concubines.”

“Oh, I see,” Koichi said with a nervous laugh, sighing internally in relief. The mere thought of his younger sister in the bed of a daiyōkai made him furious, although there was absolutely nothing he could do if their sovereign decided to…

“How is everyone else doing?” Rin asked quickly, trying to change the subject. “Did you hear from the others?”

“Yeah,” Koichi said, glad about the change of subject. “Sachiko just had a little boy. Her husband is very happy, as you can imagine. After five years of marriage it was high time for them to have a child.”

“Oh, how wonderful!” Rin smiled. Her older sister had been married to a wealthy kimono merchant, but their marriage had been childless for some time. “And what about Kohaku?”

“Kohaku?” Koichi frowned. “Oh, you mean the chamberlain’s son that always talked to you in the garden?”

Rin nodded. “Yes. I didn’t get to see him before I left.”

That was a lie, of course. She could still hear his cries ringing in her ears as she had been taken to the palace. Her heart ached at the mere thought of it, but she couldn’t forget him. She had liked him very much, and she still did. She just wanted to be sure that he was fine.

“It’s funny that you ask,” Koichi said. “He disappeared.”

Rin’s heart skipped a beat. “He… he disappeared?”

“Yes,” Koichi said. “It’s very strange. His father said that they were going home together and that Kohaku wanted to walk home instead of taking the carriage. He gave him some money that he could spend in Yoshiwara, but he never came home after that. Of course, his father is worried sick, and his mother, too. But no one has seen or heard from him since. Apparently, he’s been lovesick for some time. Do you know anything about that?”

Rin shook her head immediately. Kohaku was gone.

“Do you think he’s been kidnapped?” She asked Koichi worriedly. “Like those girls?”

“Why would they kidnap a young man like him?” Koichi replied. “Perhaps he had enough of Edo. Or perhaps he went to Yoshiwara and got into a fight with someone. The possibilities are endless. But don’t worry, Rin, I am sure that everything will be fine. You shouldn’t worry about him. Your life is here now.”

Suddenly, fireworks began to explode above them in the sky, followed by loud Ooh’s and Ah!’s of the courtiers. Rin almost jumped on the spot, looking up at the suddenly very bright sky.

“I should take you back to his lordship, I guess,” Koichi said and rose from the bench. Rin followed him, in her mind still with Kohaku. Someone like him didn’t get into fights. Someone like him didn’t get himself killed easily. He was out there, somewhere. She just knew it.

The empress eyed them curiously as Koichi returned Rin to Sesshōmaru, fanning herself as she spoke. “Oh dear, did you cry, Lady Rin?” She asked. “I hope your brother did not bring you bad news?”

Rin shook her head. Koichi bowed his head politely. “Oh, no, your majesty. On the contrary.”

“How wonderful,” Chikime said, her golden eyes wandering from the siblings to Sesshōmaru, who was looking at his human concubine out of the corner of his eye. She had indeed been crying, but the girl did her best not to show her emotions too openly. What had it been that her brother had told her? Good news from her family? But there was also worry in her eyes, something that he did not like at all.

But it was none of his business.

“Tell me, Sesshōmaru-sama, have you ever seen fireworks as beautiful as these?” Chikime asked. “Should you choose to marry a princess from the South, we could have them at your wedding!”

Sesshōmaru briefly looked at her. “They are very beautiful indeed.” That was all he said, as he was not in the mood for another conversation about weddings and brides and marriages in general.

The feast continued well into the night, and only when Rin almost fell asleep on her cushion it seemed to come to an end. Sesshōmaru rose from his seat and thanked the empress for the evening, but explained that his concubines were tired and exhausted, just like him. Chikime understood, and wished them all a good night as they left the ceremonial hall together and returned to the guest shiro. Sesshōmaru went to his room without another word, and Rin was secretly glad that he did not try to fill the silence with mindless chatter. They bowed to him as he left, and only when the doors had closed behind him they went to bed as well.

Rin’s head had barely touched the pillow as she fell asleep, her dreams filled with memories of Kohaku, and other pictures of the past.

*******

The following days, they barely got to see their lord.

With the morning after the feast, the official negotiations had begun and therefore, Sesshōmaru spent most of his time in the company of the empress. Sometimes in a study, sometimes in the garden, sometimes in the library. They were always debating, always arguing, but in a respectful manner. The empress was a very intelligent woman and would not allow herself to be fooled, just like Sesshōmaru. They both had very strong opinions and clear expectations for the outcome of these negotiations, and both wanted the best for their realms and subjects. As they were yōkai, they did not follow the rhythm of humans, and argued day and night.

This, however, gave Rin the opportunity to spend more time with her brother until his departure. He had stayed for a few more days, catching up with his sister and telling her everything about his travels. When the day of his departure had come, Rin had cried shamelessly into his chest, but she had also said goodbye to him with a lighter heart. He would take her letter home to her parents, and her father would know that she had forgiven him. That she knew why he had sent her away.

Tsukame took them to the bathing house she had been talking about, which turned out to be a unique opportunity to meet other women. The southern women were proud and very beautiful, and they found the fact that the Lord of the West had taken a human concubine with him very interesting. They gathered around the foreign guests and asked them countless questions about the West, questions that mainly Tsukame and Satsume answered. Rin preferred to stay in the background each time they went to the bathing house, enjoying the water and the atmosphere. She was glad that she didn’t have to see her lord on a daily basis. The longer she didn’t see him, the less he would remember about her talking out of turn, she thought. Little did she know that the more time they spent apart, the more the Lord of the West thought about her.

He had little time to himself these days, but whenever he found himself alone in his chambers or somewhere else in the palace, his mind wandered off to his young concubine, and to what he had seen.

The sight of a naked woman was nothing new to him. He had seen most of his concubines naked before, and it was not in the nature of a dog demoness to feel ashamed about her physique. But with human women, it was different. They hid their bodies from the eyes of men, and even at home, they kept themselves covered in their husband’s bedchambers. At least that was what he had been told. He had very little to do with his human subjects, and this young girl was the one human that was closest to him. Yet he knew so very little about her. Perhaps she was like the other representatives of her race and sex. Perhaps she was not. All he knew was that she had looked at him with those big, brown eyes in shock as he had entered the tent on the search for Satsume. But he shouldn’t be surprised. She was young, thrown into a world unknown to her, living amongst yōkai. As cold as Sesshōmaru often seemed – he was capable of empathy. And for some reason, especially when it came to said human concubine. She had only tried to help the people, not knowing that they were refugees. And even if she had known, Sesshōmaru was sure that she would have given them her food nonetheless. It was a logical reaction, and he thoroughly understood her reasoning, yet he could not allow her to cause unrest among these people when he had not yet decided what would happen with them. If she had been one of his courtiers or a politician, he would have punished her for her actions. But she was his concubine and therefore, she was under his protection. He was responsible for her. And he would not strike a woman that was naturally weaker than him. Especially not one of his concubines. He was not a brute.

After hearing from Satsume that Rin still felt ashamed for her actions, he decided to show her that he was not resentful. In the evening of their seventh day in the south, he called Rin to the garden. A shōgi board had been set up under a tree, as well as a tray with refreshments for them: specialities from the south, like fruity water, lemon cakes, ice with peach slices, and much more. Sesshōmaru was not sure what the girl liked, so he had ordered something of everything. When he saw her approach him out of the corner of his eye, he turned away from the ducks that he had been watching in the pond and greeted her with a small nod as the servant behind Rin announced her arrival.

As always, she was almost adorably dressed. She wore a light, pink kimono with a blue obi and silver embroidery on the silk. In her hands she held a plain, white fan in order to hide her face from any male person that might come her way. Today, she wore her hair in a simple style, her brown curls framing her face perfectly as she bowed to him in greeting. As always, she avoided his gaze, and kept her eyes fixed on the floor.

There was no pride of a dog demoness in her. She was human, and her ways irritated him still, but he would comply with her behaviour as best as he could. He studied her face thoroughly before he said: “A woman so beautiful should not look as sad as you do in this moment. Have I done anything that upset you, Lady Rin?”

“No, Mylord,” she answered shyly as she kept her gaze lowered.

“Then I hope we will enjoy this evening together in an appropriate fashion,” he said. “You shall dine with me tonight. I hope these specialities are to your liking. I have been told that they are what the humans in this realm enjoy during festivities. Shall we?”

He gestured towards the low table with the shōgi board and the refreshments as he led her through the garden. As they took their seats, a servant poured them each a cup of fruity water. Rin mumbled a thank you, but did not reach for her drink.

Sesshōmaru dismissed the servants and waited until they were all gone before he spoke again.

“I have not called you here to chastise you, Lady Rin,” he said. “You have nothing to fear from me or my presence. I was hoping for an evening of shōgi and the company of an intelligent woman. Or was I mistaken when I assumed that you enjoy this game?”

“No, Mylord,” Rin answered quietly and finally lifted her gaze, meeting his eyes.

“Good.” Sesshōmaru made the first move on the board.

Hesitantly, Rin reached for a tile, moving it forward on the board, her mind searching for an explanation why he wanted to see her and not one of the others. Satsume was surely better company for him. Or Kosoko. Or Tsukame.

“You were surely happy to see your brother again,” he said after a while, winning one of her tiles.

Rin nodded. “It was quite a surprise to see him here, Mylord,” she said as she made her next move. “I didn’t think I would see him again.”

“But you have,” Sesshōmaru replied. “I assume you had a lot to speak about.”

“Indeed,” Rin murmured. “I now understand many things better than I did before.”

“Such as?”

“Such as my father’s motivation to give me away. I used to be angry. But not anymore.”

“Anger is a great hindrance to success,” the daiyōkai said. “At least that is what my father used to say. He had a very calm temper most of the time. Have you reached his part of the history books yet, Lady Rin?”

Rin shook her head. “Not yet, Mylord. I am currently reading about the West when your grandfather ruled over it.”

“I see.” Sesshōmaru reached for his drink. “He was a great military leader. That is what most yōkai think of him, anyways.”

Rin looked at him with a small frown. “Would you not agree with them, Mylord?”

Sesshōmaru huffed lightly. “He had the blood of thousands of children on his hands,” he said. “He might have expanded the Western territories, yes, but I ask you, Lady Rin: At what cost?” He took a small sip from the water before he continued. “I think very little of slaughtering innocent women and children for the sake of an expansion.”

Rin did not reply to that. She looked down at the shōgi board, watching him move the tiles.

“Does that surprise you?” Sesshōmaru asked. “That I do not agree with the decisions of my ancestor?”

Rin blushed and shook her head. “No, Mylord,” she said quickly.

“Then what is it?” He asked. “You may speak freely.”

Rin hesitated. She remembered what Satsume had said. There was a very thin line between speaking freely and talking out of turn in his presence, and only with practice she would get to understand what she was allowed to say and when it was best to stay silent.

“I did not think that yōkai in general could feel the same pain about the death of innocent women and children as humans do, Mylord,” she murmured, clutching the fabric of her kimono tightly as she anxiously awaited her punishment for saying such a thing. But nothing happened. The punishment never came.

“I cannot blame you for thinking so,” Sesshōmaru said. “Yōkai are not exactly known for their empathy, or for having a heart for human tragedies. What my grandfather did was not good for the realm, and I intend not to make the same mistakes.”

“That is very noble of you, Mylord,” Rin said softly and reached out to move her tile.

Sesshōmaru looked down at the shōgi board and raised an eyebrow. “Do you not want to take my tile?”

Rin frowned and looked up. There, on the shōgi board, one of her tiles lay in the correct position. She had won one of his, for the very first time. Her eyes widened in surprise, and her lord let out a small laugh.

“Well done, Lady Rin,” he said and pushed the tile he had lost towards her. “You are getting better.”

Rin blushed deeply, as she was sure he was aware that she had had no idea what she was doing, but her heart began to flutter in her chest like a young bird as he praised her. She thanked him and corrected her posture.

“Unfortunately, your victory is also your defeat.” Sesshōmaru reached out and checkmated her king, ending the game as the winner once more. By moving her tile, Rin had not only won his tile, but also left her king completely defenceless.

“Oh.” Rin blinked in surprise. “I… I still have a lot to learn, Mylord.”

“Indeed, you do,” Sesshōmaru said. “Now, shall we play again?”


	13. Vanity Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you are all waiting for kisses and smut, but this is a slowly developing story, and that means you'll have to wait a little longer :-)

The following days, Rin got to play shōgi with Sesshōmaru almost every evening. During the day, he would argue and debate with Empress Chikime about the peace negotiations, and his concubines would barely get to see him. In the evenings, however, he preferred to stay in the guest shiro. All of his concubines kept him company and dined with him, but only Rin was allowed to stay with him afterwards for a few rounds of shōgi. Her little victory of their game a few days ago had not repeated itself, and she kept losing every single round. But that was not a reason for Rin to give up. With each round they played, she got better, and she slowly learnt to read her lord and managed to predict some of his movements. Nonetheless, she still had to learn a lot, but that was not the reason she kept coming to him. Slowly, she was beginning to enjoy his presence, and she caught herself longing for the evenings during the long, lazy days they spent at the imperial palace.

Rin was not sure why exactly he wanted to spend time with her. He never made any comments about the incident in the tent, and he never made any ambiguous remarks towards her. Although she was a virgin and had absolutely no experience with men, she knew that he was not making any attempts to seduce her. Was he truly only enjoying her company?

After their third meeting, Rin had asked Satsume for help.  The demoness had not been surprised about her lord’s behaviour. “He takes great pleasure in your company,” Satsume said. “You see, you are not like the others. You are not a demoness, and you have not been trained like a puppy since the day of your birth just to please him. You should take it as a compliment, Rin, a great compliment indeed.”

And so, Rin listened to her friend and sister. It was not her place to question the intentions of her lord, and was his attention not what she, according to Satsume, needed from him? If he liked her, then perhaps she would have a secure future in the palace.

But the question was: did she like him?

Rin could not deny the flutter in her chest and stomach whenever he greeted her in the evenings, whenever he looked at her directly, whenever he praised her improvements at shōgi. Each time they met she got to see a new side of him. He was not only well-educated, but was also interested in learning new things. He asked her many questions about the life she had had before coming to the palace, and about the way the people of Edo lived and how they perceived the government. Rin was his window to a world unknown to him, unknown to most yōkai, and she was able to tell him things he would not have heard about otherwise. His knowledge of the humans in his realm was very limited, and Rin was the perfect teacher. Although she came from a very wealthy and privileged family, she showed compassion to the poor and did not ignore the problems of the majority of the population. Sesshōmaru had to admit that although Rin was still young, she often acted and thought like an adult.

His interest in her did not go unnoticed. As he met with Empress Chikime on a rainy afternoon in her study, the demoness paid little attention to the newly outlined plans the high state officials had prepared. Instead, she drank her sake and looked at Sesshōmaru rather curiously as she listened to him speak. Sesshōmaru knew very well that she was not really paying attention to what he was saying, so he simply stopped talking after a while to show her that he was not willing to waste his time. One single look of annoyance was enough to get Chikime’s attention, and she sent everyone away to be alone with the daiyōkai.

“I hear you spend your evenings in the company of your human concubine,” she said.

“Yes,” Sesshōmaru replied. “And why is that of interest to you?”

“Oh, I am just curious,” Chikime said with a small shrug. “I hope you remember my offer? All of my daughters would be delighted to keep you company in any way you desire.”

“I do remember your offer, Chikime-sama,” he said. “Yet I am perfectly content with the company of Lady Rin.”

“She is rather young, don’t you think?” Chikime hummed and poured him a cup of sake. “My dear Tsukame told me that she’s only fifteen. I always thought you appreciated the company of a… well, more mature and more experienced woman in your spare time.”

“What Lady Rin and I share is a passion for shōgi, you see,” Sesshōmaru said and accepted the cup.

“Oh?” Chikime raised her eyebrows. “So she is not your mistress, then?”

“As you said, she is rather young.”

“Then I must apologise for my mistake. I thought you had made the child your favourite. That would have surprised me indeed. A lover should be mature in body and spirit, if you ask me.”

“I agree,” Sesshōmaru murmured and took a small sip from the sake. It was good wine, a speciality of the south, and very hard to get. But with their plans for peace between their realms, it would surely become a lot easier.

“She would surely enjoy the company of my younger daughters, then,” Chikime said. “My daughter Yuki is fifteen as well, and my daughter Mizuho is seventeen. They would be delighted to become friends with Lady Rin.”

“My concubine is rather shy, and not used to the company of strangers or foreigners,” Sesshōmaru said, hoping that they could drop the subject soon in order to proceed with what he regarded as far more important in this moment. “I am not sure whether she would like that.”

“Then why not try?” Chikime asked. “There will be a market in town tomorrow. A great opportunity for people of all classes to enjoy themselves. My daughters visit it every year, and I am sure they would be delighted to take Lady Rin with them. With the appropriate number of guards to protect them, of course.”

Sesshōmaru thought very little of this idea. He was sure that nothing would happen to Rin if she went with the princesses, as the guards would protect them, but merely thinking of having her walk around in town among strangers, among other men, made him feel uncomfortable.

“In the West, the concubines do not leave the castle for such things, I’m afraid,” Sesshōmaru said and put the sake cup down on the table between them. “They stay within the safe walls of the palace and the harem, where they belong.”

Chikime fanned herself. “I do not want to tell you how to run your palace, Sesshōmaru-sama, but I dare to say that you should thinking about granting the women in your care more freedoms. Or the women in your realm in general. You see, we are not inferior to males. My theory is that men fear the power we received from the gods a very long time ago.”

Sesshōmaru huffed. “And what power would that be?”

“To bring forth new life, of course,” Chikime said with a small smile. “Allow your concubine to spend the day with people her age. Let her enjoy the festivities in town. It brings my daughters so much joy, and their joy makes me happy, too.”

“I will think about it.” Sesshōmaru reached for the documents again. “Now, shall we continue?”

*******

In the guest shiro, Rin had found a new way to keep herself busy during the day. On her way to the bathing house one morning, she had gotten lost in the complicated architecture of the palace and had accidentally ended up in a room full of demonesses that practiced ikebana. They had immediately recognised her as one of their foreign guests, and had invited her to join them. And so, she had begun to learn the way the people in the south arranged their flowers, and she could give them advice in return. Most of the time, however, she practiced on her own in the shiro, sometimes in the company of Kosoko or Satsume.

They hardly saw Tsukame these days. Satsume assumed that she was catching up with her sisters, but Rin often saw the southern princess alone in the main garden, feeding the birds. From what she remembered about their conversation in the carriage, Rin suspected that Tsukame was not too happy to be back home, and that she wanted to be alone in order not to annoy them with her bad mood. Rin wondered if there was anything they could do to cheer her up, but Satsume advised her to leave her alone.

As she was working on her latest piece of ikebana, the gates that separated the guest shiro from the rest of the palace opened and two young girls came in. They wore heavy, beautiful kimonos in a southern style, showing off their slender necks by wearing their hair up high on their pretty heads. Rin had seen them briefly before, but she could not remember their names.

“Lady Rin!” One of them said with a smile as they came closer. “There you are! We were already looking for you!”

“Oh?” Rin rose from her cushion and inclined her head to the girls.

“She doesn’t remember us, silly,” the other girl said with a laugh. “Forgive us, Lady Rin. I’m Mizuho, and this is my sister, Yuki.”

“Of course!” Now Rin remembered the princesses, and she quickly bowed to them. They looked very little like Tsukame except for their silver hair, but they lacked stripes on their faces, unlike their mother, who had two of them on each cheek. Just like Lord Sesshōmaru.

“We’re so glad we have found you,” Mizuho said. “Our mother sends us. There will be a market in town tomorrow and since she knows that you are our age, she suggested that you come with us to explore the town and the market! Lord Sesshōmaru has agreed to it!”

Rin blinked at the girls in surprise. “A… a market?”

There were markets in Edo, too, but she had never been allowed to go there without her family. Her mother had told her that she would get to see enough of it once she had a husband that would take her there, so the idea of going to a market in the south sounded very exciting.

“Yes!” Yuki said with a giggle. “Please, Lady Rin! Lord Sesshōmaru allowed it! Mother said that concubines in the West usually are not allowed to leave the palace or even their shiro, so this is a unique opportunity! It’s so much fun every year!”

“And there will be guards with us, of course,” Mizuho assured her. “To keep us safe. But believe me, no one dares to touch us, as we are princesses.”

“Exactly!” Yuki smiled. “What do you say, Lady Rin?”

It sounded like a lot of fun, and Rin was curious to see more of the south than just the palace and the countless courtiers. The princesses seemed nice, and if Sesshōmaru had allowed it then he surely wanted her to go. She would not insult him by rejecting this very generous offer.

“I will come with you, then,” Rin said and Yuki clapped her hands excitedly.

“Wonderful!” Mizuho said. “We shall meet at the gate then tomorrow, after lunch.”

“I will be there,” Rin said and bowed lightly as the girls left again. She wondered why Sesshōmaru had allowed it. The girls were right: the concubines in the West never left the palace. Some never even left the harem. Why was he suddenly granting her that much freedom?

*******

Rin met the princesses the next day right after lunch at the gates. A group of guards was already waiting for them, looking very serious about the whole matter as the girls greeted each other. Mizuho explained to Rin that they would walk, just like the commoners, and Rin liked the idea immediately. By foot they would get to see and feel everything just like everyone else, and she would surely feel more like herself, and less like a noble lady. Was she not a commoner, after all?

Obviously, their clothing stated clearly that they were no commoners. As Rin and the princesses descended the stairs, the people at its bottom stopped walking and applauded in excitement. The princesses smiled and waved at everyone, but much to Rin’s surprise, no one stopped them or tried to touch them once they had reached the ground level. It seemed to be an unspoken rule that the princesses were not to be disturbed whenever they came into town, and Rin found it surprisingly easy to walk through the streets with them. The people greeted them respectfully, but were no hindrance to them. It was almost as if they were common girls, enjoying a day out.

And what a day it was!

Rin had only heard descriptions of what a market like this could be like, but none of them were true. It was greater, bigger, more exciting than she had ever dared to believe. There were countless booths selling food, jewellery, instruments, herbs, spices, medicine, clothing, tea, accessories, shoes, toys, books, parchment, ink, decorative items, scrolls, maps, flowers, bags, paintings, and many more things that Rin had never seen before. There were artists at every corner, showing off their skills and entertaining the people: dancers, musicians, fire-eaters, magicians, singers, theatre groups…

“Come! You have to see this, Lady Rin!” Yuki laughed and took her hand, pulling her through the crowds to the booth of a jewellery maker who almost fainted at the sight of the princesses. “Look how pretty they are!” Yuki said and showed her the necklaces and bracelets. “Do you have things like these in the West?”

“We do,” Rin said.

The jewellery maker gasped. “A lady from the West!” He exclaimed and bowed deeply to her. “You must have come with Lord Sesshōmaru!”

“She is one of his ladies!” Yuki said with a laugh.

The man’s eyes widened even more. “Mylady, it would be an honour for me if you took one of my works as a gift,” he said. “The choice is all yours! And for the princesses, too!”

Yuki smiled. “Thank you!” She said and linked her arm with Rin’s. “What do you think? Which one do you want? I think I like this one over there, the golden one with the red stone. You should have something green!”

Rin blushed. “I… I really do not need more jewellery, we don’t really wear any in the West, you see…” But there were indeed pieces that caught her eye. Especially one certain necklace. The gemstone was blue, just like the crescent on Lord Sesshōmaru’s forehead. But she wouldn’t take it.

“Oh!” Yuki seemed surprised. “Well, then I will choose one instead!”

The jewellery maker almost cried tears of joy as the princesses chose some pieces for themselves, and once they had left his booth the people gathered around him to find out what the princesses had taken. That day, many girls would beg their fathers to buy them the same necklaces, and the jewellery maker made a small fortune that day.

Rin followed the girls to countless booths, taking a look at everything as Yuki seemed to talk without end. She was a cheerful girl her age, and had nothing but clothes and love on her mind. She told Rin about the handsome young men at court and how she hoped that her mother would allow her to marry one of them. “But you are sooo lucky, Lady Rin, you are with Sesshōmaru-sama! He is such a beautiful man, almost like a god even!”

“Yuki!” Mizuho laughed. “But yes, she is right. You are very lucky, Lady Rin. Lord Sesshōmaru is very good-looking.”

“He is, yes,” Rin said with a small smile and felt herself blush. Fortunately, the girls didn’t see it as they already took her to the next merchant – a kimono tailor.

“What is your favourite colour, Lady Rin?” Mizuho asked.

“Oh, I do not really have one,” she said. “And I already have so many kimonos to wear.”

“Just like us,” Mizuho agreed.

“But a beautiful woman can never have enough of them!” The tailor said with a smile. “Please, ladies, feel the fabric! It is the finest silk you could possibly find in the south!”

Rin had to admit that the clothes were indeed very beautiful, and if she had been a girl in Edo still, she would have probably asked her father to buy her one of these. But she would not ask her lord for new clothes if she had a ton of them waiting for her at the Western palace.

“Ah, you’re selling a lot today!” The man in the booth next to the kimono tailor said with a chuckle. “I had trouble getting mine securely into town! The guy who had this booth last year lost all of his goods to a group of bandits.”

“Oh, really?” The tailor frowned. “I heard about them. They call themselves demon slayers, I believe. And they’re growing fast, too.”

“Yeah. Bloody idiots.” The other man said, shaking his head. “Who’d be so stupid and fight against yōkai when society benefits from a peaceful coexistence?” He shook his head with a laugh and returned to his own booth where a group of older women had gathered.

“Did you hear that?” Rin asked the princesses as they continued walking. “About the bandits?”

“Oh, that,” Mizuho shrugged. “Yes, we know about them. A group of fanatics, nothing more. Do not worry, Lady Rin, you are perfectly safe here.”

Rin frowned. Mizuho did not seem to understand that she was not the one in danger. But this was the arrogance of most yōkai. They thought themselves to be invincible.

*******

“Are you well?”

Rin almost jumped as the sudden question pulled her back to reality. She sat in the small dining room of the guest shiro, the rain pouring down outside as if the heavens were crying. On the other side of the table sat her lord, holding a small bowl of rice in his pale hand, the chopsticks in the other. Once more, he had requested to have dinner with her, mainly to hear about her day with the princesses on the market. But instead of finding a happy, cheerful woman at his table, Rin seemed exhausted and lost in her thoughts. That alarmed him, and he hoped that nothing had happened to her.

“I hope nothing happened in town that should make me worry, Lady Rin,” he said. “You are unusually quiet.”

Rin quickly shook her head and reached for her food. “No, Mylord, nothing happened. Everything is fine.”

“So you had a good day with the princesses? It must have been nice to spend time with people of your age.”

“Yes, Mylord,” Rin answered with a small nod. “It was… different from what I had seen before, but I enjoyed it.”

“Did you buy anything?” He asked.

Rin shook her head. “No, Mylord.”

“There was nothing that caught your eye, then?” Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow. “No kimono, no ring, no fan?”

Rin knew that he could always see right through her, so it was useless to lie. But that did not mean she had to tell him everything.

“There was a necklace that looked very pretty, Mylord, with a blue jewel,” she said softly.

“Then why did you not buy it?”

Rin kept her eyes fixed on her food as she answered. “Jewellery like that would have been fit for a queen, Mylord. I am only a concubine, and I know my place.”

She lowered her head lightly to show her submission. Sesshōmaru looked at her for a very long moment. The girl never failed to surprise him with her behaviour. One second, she was outspoken and headstrong. The other, she was shy and timid.

They continued with their meal, none of them speaking a word. Only the clatter of the bowls and chopsticks filled the room. Sesshōmaru did not like it. Although Rin had come into his possession not long ago, he already knew that this behaviour was nothing like her. Something bothered her and occupied her mind. Where was the smart woman that he knew, that was keen to debate?

“When a woman who has much to say says nothing, her silence can be deafening.” Sesshōmaru met her gaze, the corner of his mouth twitching lightly. “I know you, Lady Rin. Something is on your mind. Please. Tell me. I am willing to listen.”

His words sent a shiver down her spine, and as he put down his cup of wine and clasped his hands on his lap, Rin realised that he actually meant it. He was willing to listen, and, knowing him, she realised that he would not let her go until she had told him everything.

“It is nothing, I assume,” she said eventually. “I… I heard two merchants speak to each other about a group of bandits that is growing fast. They call themselves demon slayers, they said, and that they want to start a rebellion.”

“Hm.” Sesshōmaru knew what she was talking about. He had heard the rumours too, but he doubted that a group of humans could defeat a yōkai army. “Do you worry about my safety, Lady Rin?”

Rin swallowed thickly as she met his gaze, blushing immediately. Whenever he looked at her like this, as if he knew more about her than she did, she failed to control her emotions. Her heart began to flutter in her chest, and she quickly cast down her eyes as she did not want him to think she was staring.

“Your concern honours you,” he said with a small smile and reached for his food once more. “But you may rest assured that there is nothing to fear from said ‘demon slayers’. I am aware of the situation. Nonetheless, I thank you for worrying about me.”

Rin left the dining room that night a few games of shōgi later feeling like a fool. Of course he was already aware of the situation. He was the Lord of the West after all, and he probably had eyes and ears everywhere that kept him informed of everything that was happening in his realm. Especially rebellious groups like this one. Nonetheless, she had a very strange feeling about it. Where would she stand if it came to an actual rebellion? Would she be a citizen of Edo? Or the concubine of a daiyōkai?

She entered her room and closed the door with a sigh, starting to undress. She had gotten better at it, knowing now where to pull in order to get rid of all layers. She folded the kimono carefully and left it on top of a wooden chest, making her way over to the dressing table to wash her face as her eyes fell on her bedding. Something had caught her eye.

On the futon lay a necklace, with a jewel as blue as the crescent of her lord.


	14. The Woman On His Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This note is just to let you know that I don't know how regularly I will be able to update this story in the following weeks. My grandfather is very ill, and therefore, I am trying to spend as much time with him as possible. In times like these, I find it very hard to write. I hope you understand.
> 
> But for now, enjoy the following chapter!

The time of the seven rains had come, and for the south, it was a time of idleness. The rain made it impossible for the farmers to work on their fields, and outdoor activities could no longer be followed. The people of the empire stayed indoors, entertaining themselves by going to the theatre and spending time with their families. It was also a time of worship – the temples were turned into shelters for the homeless, and during the seven rains, the people prayed more than usual. Once the rains stopped they would be too busy, as with the end of the rain more work would wait for them.

But for now, there was nothing left to do.

They had left the door open, only the long curtains hiding them as Sesshōmaru and Satsume found each other in a tight embrace. The demoness moaned softly, holding onto her lord tightly as he licked over the sensitive skin of her neck and moved inside her at the same time. He had called for her in the morning already, and they hadn’t left the futon since. Satsume purred as he nuzzled her neck, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him closer. She heard him growl as he pushed deeper into her, his claws grabbing her hips tightly as he increased the pace of his thrusts. “Oh, Mylord,” Satsume hummed and arched her back, her heart overflowing with joy and pride as he took her. Her claws dug into his back as waves of pleasure flashed through her, and she knew she was close to find relief for the fourth time that day. It had been a while since he had asked her to come to him, and she was determined not to waste a single second of the time she got to spend with her lord. Sesshōmaru growled, his hips crushing into hers as he let his fangs graze across her neck. One day he would find a mate, and then he would bite the woman of his choice to bind her to him. That was how it was done between inu yōkai, and how it had been between his mother and father. His mate would be the first woman in the realm, the only one equal to him in status and power, and the one to bear his children. Sesshōmaru knew that everyone was waiting for him to choose a mate. So far, he had not wasted a single thought on the subject. These days, however, he found himself thinking about getting married more often. Not just because the empress kept mentioning it. He was aware that she tried to get him to marry one of her daughters, preferably Tsukame since she was already in his possession. Sesshōmaru even understood her reasoning: Chikime wanted to make a great match for one of them and he was most sought-after bachelor in Japan. But he would only choose a woman he deemed worthy.

Satsume moaned under him, crying out his name as she found relief in his embrace. The sound of her lust made him growl deeply, and after a few more thrusts he came buried deep inside her, emptying his seed into her womb. Satsume would not conceive a child from this. None of his concubines ever would. His healers took care of that, supplying the women with a special tea that prevented pregnancies. For female inu yōkai, it was also less likely to conceive in their human form, but Sesshōmaru would not take any risks. An accidental pregnancy would only bring the woman in question into a difficult situation, just like the child she would be carrying. Sesshōmaru would only have legitimate children, and true heirs to his throne.

He slowly moved away from her and lay down on his stomach on the futon next to her. Satsume sighed in contentment and moved closer to him, lying on her stomach as she reached out and ran her hand through his long, silver hair. It was typical inu yōkai behaviour to groom one’s partner after the act, and she used her slender fingers as a comb. Sesshōmaru yawned and rested his head on his folded arms, allowing the woman to take care of him. There was little to do these days. They were waiting for the final revision of the treaty they would sign. Until then, he was free to do as he pleased, and spending time with his favourite concubine was just what he had needed. Satsume seemed to always know what he desired in moments like these, and she knew when to speak and when to remain silent. Right now, she was humming a soft tune.

“What is this song?” He asked softly, turning his head slightly into her direction.

Satsume looked up with a smile. “Oh, that is just a song I heard a few days ago,” she said as she played with his hair. “One of the local musicians came here to entertain us. It has been stuck in my head since.”

“Ah.” Sesshōmaru stretched out on the futon. “The entertainment here is good, then?”

“Oh, yes,” Satsume said. “Would you like a massage, Mylord?”

“You may proceed.”

Satsume nodded and sat up, moving to sit on his lower back. Her skilled hands danced over his back, kneading his muscles with just the right intensity. Sesshōmaru let out a deep hum. She was truly talented. And having a naked woman sitting on him certainly added to the experience.

“Did the negotiations with the empress go well, Mylord?” Satsume asked softly, massaging his shoulders.

“Hm.” Sesshōmaru let out a small hum. “Yes, I think so. The treaty will contain benefits for both of us. I think that peace will finally come to the land between South and West.”

“After such a long time of war, it will be you who will be remembered for ending it all,” Satsume smiled. “The great Lord Sesshōmaru. Lord of the West.”

“Yes,” Sesshōmaru yawned. “But not for long.”

“What do you mean, Mylord?”

“I mean that I will not be the Lord of the West for much longer.”

Satsume paused, looking down at him. “You… you are abdicating?”

Sesshōmaru sighed and shook his head. “No. I am not abdicating. But the West will change. It will no longer be a simple realm. It will be an empire.”

Satsume stared at him. “A- An empire?!”

Sesshōmaru turned his head to look at her. His concubine sat on his back with a surprised expression on her pretty face, her golden eyes widened.

“Yes.” Sesshōmaru nodded lightly. “The West will become an empire the moment I sign the treaty. And I will be an emperor. But as you know, I do not care about titles. Otherwise I would have declared the West a kingdom already. As an empire it will be equal in power to the south. And in status.”

Satsume let out a breathless laugh. “Mylord, that… that is wonderful news! This will make history!”

Sesshōmaru rested his head on his arms again and closed his eyes. “It will make history indeed.”

Satsume continued to massage him. “That means that your future wife will be an empress. That will make the noble families of all realms even more keen to get their daughters to your court.” She lowered her head and nuzzled his neck lightly. “Do not allow them to put pressure on yourself,” she whispered.

Sesshōmaru huffed. He would not let anyone influence his decision once the time came to choose a wife and mate. Not even Satsume. But the woman knew her place. He raised his head and slowly rolled over to lie on his back. Satsume seemed surprised, but smiled as he pulled her onto his lap again and she placed her hands on his chest, massaging the muscles right below his shoulders. His favourite concubine truly deserved her title. She knew how to entice him, just like in this moment as she slowly rolled her hips on his lap, bringing his manhood back to life. Sesshōmaru let out a deep sigh, nodding lightly as he gave her permission to pleasure herself on him. Satsume smiled, lowering herself onto him with a small gasp, continuing to massage his chest and shoulders as she moved her hips in circles. Sesshōmaru watched her, intrigued by the way she moved, by the expression on her face, and the sounds she made. She was an incredibly beautiful woman, there was no way to deny that. And she was not only pretty, but also incredibly intelligent and very talented. She came from a good family, too.

Perhaps she was the perfect choice for a wife and mate. Choosing her would please everyone, both nobility and commoners. Satsume would be loved by the people of the West, and she would proudly bear him children.

“Oh, Sesshōmaru-sama,” Satsume sighed as she arched her back and reached between her legs to touch herself.

But there, hidden away in his mind, was the face of another woman. A woman with round cheeks, full, red lips, and big, brown eyes. A woman with small, round breasts, with nipples like cherries, broad hips, and a bottom like a ripe peach.  A woman that liked to read and to play shōgi, a woman that liked to debate and that offered him views unknown to him before.

“Oh, Sesshōmaru-sama!” Satsume groaned and moved her hips faster. “You honour me so!”

Her moans pulled him back to reality, and Sesshōmaru opened his eyes again. Yes, Satsume was a beautiful woman, and probably the dream of all men. But he could not choose her. At least not yet. Not like this, under these circumstances, with another woman on his mind.

Sesshōmaru sat up and grabbed her waist, pulling her against his chest as he turned her around and pushed into her from behind, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Satsume threw her head back, resting her head on his shoulder as he thrusted into her sharply.

Would she be like Satsume? Open, sensual, eager to please? Or would she be shy and timid, and shivering in anticipation in his arms? Sesshōmaru suspected the latter. There was, of course, only one way to find out.

But this was neither the right time, nor the right place.

*******

The Lord of the West and the Empress of the South met in the throne room. Behind each monarch stood a delegation of high officials, of courtiers and princesses, who had come to witness the signing of the treaty. It was a historical day: this treaty would finally bring peace to war-torn places, and they would become part of the West. With the help of the new Western empire, the new provinces would finally blossom again.

Rin stood behind Satsume and Kosoko, watching as Sesshōmaru placed his signature under the treaty. Empress Chikime smiled and stepped forward, signing the treaty right next to his name. Then, both monarchs took a sip out of a silver cup. The moment the cup touched the table again, the loud stroke of a gong filled the room, and they knelt down, bowing their heads as Sesshōmaru was declared Emperor of the West.

“Long live the Emperor,” Rin said quietly together with the others. Satsume had told her about everything when she had returned from a meeting with him. The other woman had seemed incredibly excited. Rin understood little of politics, but she knew enough to realise that this was actually a very big deal. A lot would change from now on.

And they would finally go home.

When they were allowed to raise their heads again, Sesshōmaru had left the throne room with the empress. There would be a final feast to celebrate the peace between the empires, and then they would leave in the early morning. Once again, Rin would sit at Sesshōmaru’s side, but this time, Satsume would be there, too. Rin was very glad about that. With Satsume at her side, she wouldn’t feel so alone, and she would have someone to help her if she found herself under attack again.

“Lady Rin?”

One of the empress’ ladies-in-waiting had appeared in front of them, looking down at her with a rather arrogant expression on her face. Rin stood.

“Her majesty wishes to speak to you in the garden,” she said. “Please follow me.”

Rin swallowed thickly, quickly looking at Satsume, Tsukame, and Kosoko, who seemed surprised as well, and then followed the demoness out of the throne room into the park where Chikime was standing with Sesshōmaru. She smiled at Rin as she was taken to her.

“Ah, there she is,” Chikime smiled. “You truly have a sweet girl in your possession, Sesshōmaru-sama.”

“I am aware,” he said. “What is this about, then? Why did you wish to see her?”

“You see, I have come to like her,” Chikime said. “My daughters spoke so highly of her! And therefore, I want to give your concubine a gift!” She clapped her hands and turned around to a young woman that approached her. She was a hanyō, with small dog ears on top of her head. She bowed lowly to them, clasping her hands.

“This is my gift to you, Lady Rin,” she said. “Of course all of your favourites shall receive a personal maid from the South, Sesshōmaru-sama, but I wanted to give this one to Lady Rin personally. My daughter Mizuho had her before, but as Mizuho will soon be married, she wants Lady Rin to be her new mistress.”

The way Chikime spoke about the hanyō woman made it sound to Rin as if the woman was a slave. But there was no slavery in the south, was there?

Sesshōmaru eyed the empress cautiously, and the hanyō woman, too. But he knew better than to refuse this offer.

“Don’t you want to thank the empress, Lady Rin?” He asked.

Rin bowed her head. “Thank you, your majesty,” she said softly. “You are very kind.”

“I know.” Chikime began to fan herself. “Well, then, what was your name again, girl?”

“Yun, your majesty,” the woman answered quietly.

“Well then, Yun, you may go and prepare for your journey to the West, where you will live from now on.”

The girl bowed lowly to them and walked away again. Rin watched her leave, not sure what to think of this.

“So you will be leaving tomorrow,” Chikime said to Sesshōmaru. “You will be missed, Sesshōmaru-sama. You were wonderful company. And your ladies too, of course.”

“We had a good time in the south, Chikime-sama,” Sesshōmaru said. “But I must admit that I am rather tired at the moment, and therefore, I would like to return to my rooms until the feast.”

Chikime nodded. “Of course. I shall see you then. Lady Rin.” She nodded at the other woman and walked away in the company of her lady-in-waiting.

“Lady Rin?”

Rin shivered as he said her name, and she turned her head to look up at him. He was an emperor now, but to her, he did not look any different.

“Would you like to go for a walk with me?” He asked.

Rin blinked in surprise. Had he not said that he was tired and wanted to rest?

“Y-yes, Mylord. I mean, your majesty,” she corrected herself quickly.

“No,” Sesshōmaru said and offered her his arm. “You will address me the way you always have. Yes?”

Rin nodded softly, taking his arm. Just then she realised that she was touching him for the first time. His arm was firm and muscular, she could feel that very well through the soft silk of his kimono. Had she ever been so close to him before?

She couldn’t remember.

Sesshōmaru took her away from the crowds deeper into the lush garden. It was peaceful there, and thanks to the ceremony earlier, there was no one around. They were alone in this paradise, only with birds to keep them company.

“We didn’t get to play shōgi together these days,” he said eventually. “I hope we can continue with our meetings once we get back home. Would you like that, Lady Rin? I was under the impression that you enjoyed the game.”

Rin nodded. “You are right, Mylord. I do enjoy playing shōgi with you. It is a welcome distraction.”

Sesshōmaru frowned lightly. “I hope you are not bored.”

“Oh, not at all,” Rin said quickly. “I meant to say that it is the… the highlight of my days.” She blushed deeply and cast down her eyes as she became aware of what she had said. He would surely think her stupid for saying such a thing.

“I agree,” he said. “Playing shōgi with you is a highlight of my days, too. But we can play other games, too. Such as gomoku, renju, or sugoroku.”

“Oh, I know gomoku, Mylord!” Rin exclaimed. “I mean…” She pulled herself together. “My father taught me how to play gomoku when I was a child.”

“Is that so?” Sesshōmaru chuckled. “Well then, we shall play gomoku together once we get back to the West. Are you looking forward to going home?”

Rin nodded. “I do, Mylord. I miss it very much. It is too warm here, in my opinion.”

“I agree,” Sesshōmaru said, looking up at the bright sky and the sun. “It is too warm for my taste. But it is the south, after all. It was to be expected.”

He stopped under a large tree that Rin could not identify. Its leaves where white like snow, and shaped like the leaves of an oak. It was a beautiful tree, and it cast a large shadow and protected them from the sun.

“Tell me, Lady Rin,” he said, watching the wind play with the white leaves. “Are you happy in the palace?”

“Hm?” Rin, who had been watching the leaves just like him, looking up at him in surprise.

“Are you happy in the palace, in my harem?” He asked, looking down at her. “Now that you know the reasons of your father to give you away.”

Rin was not able to reply immediately. Was she happy?

“Let me say something first,” Sesshōmaru said before she could even open her mouth. His golden eyes seemed to sparkle as he spoke, and Rin’s heart was beating fast in her chest as he met her gaze. “I am glad that you are part of the harem, and I enjoy your company very much. Therefore, I hope that you will reply honestly to my question. And that you tell me if there is anything that I could do if you were unhappy.”

Rin’s heart began to flutter in her chest as he said that, and she found herself lost for words for a very long moment. He was glad to have her, and he liked being with her. Never would Rin have thought that he, the great daiyōkai of the West, would say something like that about her, a mere human girl.

It was therefore an easy task to follow his wish to give an honest answer.

“I am happy, Mylord,” she said with a small smile and inclined her head to him. “I am… very happy.”

Sesshōmaru’s mouth twitched. “Good,” he said.

Slowly, he closed the distance between them, and pressed a gentle kiss to Rin’s lips.


	15. The Sweet Fruit of Purity

The carriage shook lightly as the delegation rode down the narrow streets to Edo, the ground uneven and muddy from the rain. But neither the demoness at the window nor the human girl in the corner seemed to be bothered by it. They were both lost in their own thoughts, not really paying attention to the other.

Rin was grateful that Kosoko did not try to fill the silence between them with mindless chatter. After what had happened in the south between her and Sesshōmaru, she barely knew what to think. What to think of him, or of herself. Or of her life in general.

She had told him that she was happy, and he had kissed her in return. A small, gentle, incredibly tender kiss that she could still feel on her lips, even after two days. In solitary moments, she found herself touching her lips, trying to remember the feeling of his mouth against hers, and the scent of his breath. She just couldn’t get him out of her mind. It had been her first kiss, stolen by Lord Sesshōmaru. The Emperor of the West. And she had willingly given it to him.

Oh, what had she done!

“I think we’re almost home,” Kosoko said suddenly, turning away from the window. “I can see the city walls. I forgot how big they were.”

Rin looked out of the window, spotting the high city walls in the distance. Yes, they were almost home. Edo was waiting for them, eager to celebrate Lord Sesshōmaru. Their ruler and emperor. Personally, she did not feel like celebrating. Not because she was not happy for him – she was terribly confused, and unable to handle her feelings.

Little did she know that for her sovereign, it was almost the same. He rode on the back of his loyal beast, Ah-Un, looking straight ahead. To the outside world, he seemed like the cold and indifferent ruler that he usually was. But in his mind, he was still kissing Lady Rin.

He had not planned to kiss her when he had asked her to join him for a walk. He had only wanted to spend time with her, to hear her voice, to see her smile, to listen to her views. But he could not change what had happened. In fact, he had liked it. He had loved it. And that bothered him more than anything else.

A long time ago, he had kissed Satsume. The kiss had been long and sensual, and it had led to a night full of passion. But he had not felt anything beyond lust when he had kissed her, and therefore, he had not done it again. The kiss he had shared with Rin had been much shorter, much more innocent. And yet, he had felt so much more. He could not define what it was, but he knew he wanted more of it. And that these feelings could become very, very dangerous.

For a yōkai, falling in love was usually not an option. It made them weaker, influenced their way of thinking, destroyed their animalistic instincts. Sesshōmaru had seen what it had done to his father. His love for the human woman had changed him in ways no one had been able to foresee. In the end, he had died for the woman and Sesshōmaru had inherited the throne as the youngest ruler of all time. For yōkai, he was still incredibly young, a time that yōkai of his kind usually spent away from the pack, searching for potential mates, and fighting their battles in order to establish their authority. But Sesshōmaru had found his place without this period of grace. Within few decades only, he had achieved what his ancestors had failed to do. He had turned the West into an empire with strong and reliable allies. On the outside, it was the perfect development. But he, as a man, found himself struggling.

A male yōkai, especially a daiyōkai, did not allow emotions to influence him to a great extent. Emotions were necessary in order to distinguish between good and bad, and usually, they were limited to that. Emotions helped when it came to finding a mate, as a certain degree of affection for the other was necessary in order to procreate successfully. But they would never allow their emotions to rule over them. An open heart was dangerous. And after seeing what it had done to his father, Sesshōmaru had decided that his choice for a mate would be based on a rational decision.

Now he was not so sure about that anymore. Whenever he thought about Satsume, a woman that he appreciated and respected and liked to spend time with, he also thought of Rin. The two were friends and spent a lot of time in each other’s company. They trusted each other. They probably told each other secrets and other things that were so unique to women.

Sesshōmaru shook his head. It did not help to worry. He knew one of them better than the other, so a rash decision was out of the question. It was probably for the best to leave things as they were for now. Marriage could wait. He could have them both as concubines, he could meet them, speak with them, enjoy them. And then, when the time came, he would be able to choose. But that time was not now.

Just as they reached the gates, Sesshōmaru pulled on the reins of Ah-Un, and the beast flew high up in the air and past the city walls. The houses seemed tiny under him, and he could hear the excited gasps and screams of Edo’s citizens. They had spotted him, their lord of whom they saw so very little. But he did not have time for these things. He landed right in front of the palace gates where the guards knelt to greet him and he pushed the reins into the hands of a waiting soldier. At the bottom of the stairs, the people of Edo had gathered, bowing to him and calling his name. He turned to them only briefly. They were mostly human. Mostly men of all classes.

Where were the women?

Only a few were there, he realised, but the majority of the people were men, young and old, of all classes and trades.

Lady Rin had been right. Edo was a men’s place.

Was it fair?

“Sesshōmaru-sama!”

Jaken, his loyal and slightly annoying premier, had appeared behind him and bowed deeply. “Welcome home, Mylord! I mean, your majesty! Please forgive me this terrible faux-pas!”

Sesshōmaru turned around to look at him. “Make sure they take Ah-Un to the stables.”

“Yes, your majesty!” Jaken said immediately and followed the soldier that had taken the reins of the dragon. In the distance, the crowd parted to let the carriages of the concubines through.

Sesshōmaru marched through the palace gates without looking back at the people once more and went to the inner circle, where politicians, statesmen, and his other concubines had gathered to greet him. They were hiding their faces behind their fans, and only their eyes were visible as they bowed to him.

He walked past them and stopped at the end of the hall, clasping his hands on his back. “Shizue?”

His third-favourite concubine stepped forward and approached him, whispering a greeting as she came to stand behind him.

“I wish to dine with you tonight.”

Shizue nodded. “Yes, Mylord,” she whispered and stepped back as he walked away. She turned around to the others, who looked just as surprised as she was.

*******

Over the course of the following weeks, they barely got to see their sovereign. With the newly established empire many things were about to change, and that meant a lot of work for everyone that was employed at the palace. Countless documents had to be rewritten, changing the title of Sesshōmaru from merely Lord to Emperor. Historians ran through the palace, eager to be the one to write down the most accurate reports from the very first days of the new empire. Noble men and women suddenly rushed to live at court, eager to take their place in what they thought was the beginning of a golden age.

Sesshōmaru, however, did not seem to care. He sat in his study day and night, barely eating or sleeping as he worked himself through decrees and orders. His mother, Lady Kiyomi, watched his behaviour with growing concern. She had hoped that the journey to the south and the company of his concubines would put his mind at ease, and that he would return refreshed. But now he was hiding in his study and barely speaking to anyone. He would not answer her questions and tell her to leave him alone. It was hopeless: he was a grown man, and if she could not get him to speak to her then she had to accept it.

Little did she know that Sesshōmaru was not the only one who was lost in his thoughts these days. In the harem, Rin was unusually quiet. The others had noticed already that something was bothering her, but Satsume had told them to leave her alone. If Rin wanted to speak about it then she would, but until then, they would not question her about it. Nonetheless, Satsume kept an eye on her, keeping her company during the day. They often sat in the garden under their favourite cherry tree, either reading or doing embroidery. Rin was glad that Satsume did not force her to talk. In her mind, she was still in the south, standing in the park of the palace with her lord, his lips on hers.

Rin remembered it as if it had been just seconds ago. His lips had been incredibly soft, and they had tasted like ice and fire at the same time. Then, his hand had found its way to her face, gently cupping her cheek for a second only as he had suddenly pulled away again. Just a moment later, Princess Yuki had appeared between the trees, searching for her pet bird, and their moment of bliss had been over. Sesshōmaru had told her that he hoped to see her at the feast that evening, and then, their ways had parted.

That evening, she had been barely able to meet his gaze, and she had been grateful for Satsume’s presence at the table. After that evening, Sesshōmaru had not spoken or met with her again.

For Rin, there was only one possible explanation. He regretted the kiss and did not wish to see her again.

“Rin-chan?”

Satsume’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts and back to reality.

“Hm?”

“I was asking if you also wanted a cup of tea.”

“Oh.” Rin nodded. “Yes, please.”

Satsume reached for the teapot and poured the liquid into the delicate cups on the low table that Yun, Rin’s personal maid, had placed in front of them. “Finally, we can drink our tea again,” she said. “The tea in the South was so… dry, don’t you think?”

“Because they picked the leaves too late,” Rin said, reaching for her cup.

Satsume chuckled. “Of course you would know that. You are the daughter of a tea merchant, after all. I think this is a tea from your father’s company, even.”

Rin took a small sip and nodded. “Yes, it is. It is the royal selection. The finest leaves were chosen for this one, specifically for the palace. My father was very proud of it.”

“I can imagine. It is exquisite.” Satsume said. “You sent a letter to your family, if I remember correctly. Did you already receive a reply?”

Rin nodded and reached into the sleeve of her kimono, pulling out a piece of paper. “Yes. They were very happy to hear from me. My father is relieved that I am not angry with him anymore. And that I live a good life here.”

“You do, indeed,” Satsume said. “Are you happy here?”

The question made Rin shiver, as it was the very same question that Sesshōmaru had asked her before he had kissed her.

“I am,” Rin said with a small smile, taking another sip from the tea. But she couldn’t fool Satsume. The demoness knew her very well already, although she had been living with her for little more than three months only.

“You don’t seem like that these days,” Satsume said softly. “Not since you returned from that meeting with Sesshōmaru-sama and the empress.”

Rin sighed, closing her eyes. “Is it that obvious?”

“To me, it is,” Satsume said. “Did… did something happen between you and him? Did he…” She hesitated for a moment. “If he did something you did not want you have to tell me, Rin. I beg you.”

Rin shook her head. “No, no, nothing like that. He… he did nothing wrong. He just…” She looked down at the tea in her hands. “He asked me if I was happy here and he told me that he was glad to have me here and when I said that I was happy he… he kissed me.” She whispered the last part, but Satsume heard her nonetheless.

For a long moment, neither of them said a word.

Then, Satsume reached for her cup of tea and took a small sip before she said: “I have had the honour too,” she told Rin with a knowing smile. “To be kissed by him, I mean. It happened only once, though. It is a very… human gesture, you see. Inu yōkai usually do not kiss. The only kisses of that kind are usually shared between mates that share an incredibly strong bond. And mothers kiss their pups, of course. Inu yōkai kisses are very different.” She touched her neck. “It’s a lick right here, and it is a great gesture of appreciation.” She looked over at Rin, studying her closely. She was so young, so inexperienced, and she knew so very little of men. And even less of Sesshōmaru. But he liked her. Otherwise he would not have kissed her. “Sesshōmaru-sama is interested in you, that much is clear. I believe you are on the best way to becoming one of his favourites.”

“And that does not bother you?” Rin asked shyly.

Satsume frowned. “Why should it bother me?” She asked and reached for Rin’s hands. “We are sisters now, are we not?” She smiled warmly at her. “When you live a life like this as a woman, you have to make sure it doesn’t break you. That is why I want everyone here to get along, and why I want you to be happy here, too. I’d be very happy if he chose you as his sixth favourite. That would mean we would be here together forever. Even if he got married. Which he will, one day.”

Rin looked down at their hands. She had realised some time ago that she liked Sesshōmaru very much. There really was no way to deny the excited flutter in her belly and the sweet ache in her heart whenever she saw him or got to speak with him. But she also knew that Satsume liked him just the same way.

“I’m sure he will speak to you again very soon,” Satsume said and eventually let go of Rin’s hands. “He is very busy these days. The West has changed, after all! We are an empire now! How exciting that is!”

She reached for her tea again and hummed a soft tune as she took a sip, leaning back against the cherry tree to enjoy the sunshine. They had to use these days for as long as they lasted. It would be autumn soon, and it would become colder. Then they would not be able to sit outside all day anymore. Rin wondered what winter would be like in the palace. Would it affect their lives a lot?

“Lady Rin.”

Yun had appeared at her side, carefully placing a bowl with juicy red strawberries on the low table. “His lordship sends these as a gift to you,” she said and bowed her head. “They come from the imperial gardens.”

“Oooh!” Satsume gasped. “I told you, Rin! Strawberries symbolise purity and passion, did you know? What a thoughtful gesture! Thank you, Yun!”

The maid bowed lowly and walked away again as Rin looked at the bowl of berries, her face turning as red as the fruit itself. Purity and passion.

What was he trying to say?

*******

The men had gathered around the fire, roasting the rabbits and squirrels they had caught that day. It had been a successful hunt, thanks to the weapons they had managed to steal from the surrounding villages. They would not go to bed hungry tonight, and not lonely, either. A group of easy girls had joined them for the evening, sitting on the men’s laps and laughing and flirting with them shamelessly.

“I’ve never had such a strong man like you before,” one of them purred into the ear of a big, beefy man with short, black hair. “Someone who fights for what he believes in.”

“Hehe!” The man chuckled and patted her bottom. “Then you’ve come to the right place, girl! Eh! Kohaku!” He raised his voice, addressing the young man that sat on the other side of the fire. “There are enough women for all of us! Don’t you want one?”

“Yes!” Another girl giggled and sat down beside him, touching his knee. “You must have been so lonely in the mountains. Why don’t we go and find a nice place to… play a little?”

Kohaku shook his head and gently, but firmly shoved her hand away. “No, thank you.”

“Are you sure?” The man to his left asked. He also had a woman on his lap. “Do you need money? I can pay for the lass if you like.”

“No, that isn’t necessary,” Kohaku said, looking down at the roasted meat in his hands. “I’m not interested.”

The girl shrugged and patted his shoulder. “Let me know if you change your mind,” she said and walked away to the next one.

The other men exchanged a few knowing looks. Kohaku had been rather quiet and passive since the day he had joined the demon slayers, but he had proven himself to be an excellent fighter. Despite his rather noble upbringing, he knew how to fight with a sword and other weapons, and he knew how to get the things they needed. But Kohaku never spoke about his family, or his exact motivation to join the group.

“Do you want some?” One of the leaders sat down beside him and offered him some beer. Kohaku murmured “Thank you” and accepted the drink, taking a large sip. “We’ll reach the border soon,” he told the younger man. “Lots of weaker yōkai live there. The perfect place to start.”

“Good,” Kohaku murmured, stuffing some bread into his mouth. “Can’t wait.”

The leader studied him. He was a very unusual member of the demon slayers: an old monk, with impressive spiritual powers. “Kohaku, I know this is something you do not like to talk about, but I think it would ease your mind if you spoke to someone about it.”

“Why.”

“Because then you will be able to turn that anger you feel in your heart into strength. Strength that you can use against our enemy.”

Kohaku sighed. He thought of it all the time. He thought of _her_ all the time. Wherever he went, whatever he did, it was all because of Rin. Because of her, everything would be worth it.

“A yōkai stole something very precious from me,” he said eventually. “He took the girl that I loved and enslaved her. I want to free her.”

The monk nodded slowly. “That is understandable,” he said. “And very noble of you. The kami will bless you on your way.” He patted Kohaku’s shoulder lightly before he rose again and went to send the girls away that had already begun to undress.

Kohaku looked down at the beer in his hand. It would all be worth it. One day, he would stand in front of the monster that had taken Rin from him, and he would pierce his sword right through him. Through his evil, dark, demonic heart.

 


	16. In the Lion's Den

The sun had just risen above the palace, its golden light caressing everything it touched. It was Lady Kiyomi’s favourite time of the day, when it was quiet and peaceful in the palace, with no one there to disturb her. Each morning, she would wake up early and take a bath in the onsen, followed by a light breakfast and a walk through her garden. After the death of her husband, she had moved from the great shiro where Sesshōmaru now lived to a smaller building that she had completely to herself. It was just as luxurious as the rest of the shiro and it was surrounded by an impressive garden. But sometimes, a walk through other parts of the palace was a welcome distraction.

Beyond the private chambers of her son lay a small garden that her beloved Tōga had once created shortly after their wedding. In this garden, they had hoped to raise many children, but in the end, they had only been blessed with one son. But for Kiyomi, Sesshōmaru had been enough. He had been her pride and joy and he still was. Now this garden had become his favourite spot for meditation and exercise. Therefore, it was not surprising that Kiyomi found Sesshōmaru in said garden, wearing only a pair of black hakama as he meditated. He stood on a flat rock in the centre of a pond with his feet apart, holding a long, shiny sword in his hand, its tip pointing right at a massive willow. Sesshōmaru was entirely motionless, taking slow breaths as he let his demonic powers flow through his veins. Of course he was aware that his mother was watching him, but he would not interrupt his training for her.

Kiyomi smiled and sat down on a cushion by the steps of the patio, clasping her hands on her lap as she watched her son. Whenever she saw him like this, he reminded her very much of his father. Tōga had always meditated in the early morning, regardless of the weather conditions to harden his body and spirit. Kiyomi had always loved watching him, as it had often resulted in a morning of rather passionate lovemaking. For Sesshōmaru, she hoped the same. Hopefully he would have such a relationship with his future mate, too, and find happiness. The early death of his father had hardened him and he had become the cold and almost emotionless man that everyone knew.

“What are you looking at, Hahaue,” Sesshōmaru murmured, taking a deep breath as he focused on the demonic power that was currently flowing through his fingertips.

Kiyomi chuckled. “At you, my dear boy. You remind me so very much of your father.”

“Hm.” Sesshōmaru lowered the sword lightly.

“He loved this garden very much. Do you remember how often he took you here and played with you?”

“I do.” Sesshōmaru took his sword into his left hand and changed his position.

Kiyomi sighed wistfully. “Those were happy days indeed. Your father used to chase you through the entire palace, pretending to be a terrible monster that wanted to eat you. And you would always defeat him with your little sword. You were such a sweet little thing, Sesshōmaru.”

“Those days are over,” he murmured, taking a deep breath to let the chi flow. It was not his mother’s presence that annoyed him. It was her constant chatter of his father and the past. His father was gone. Dead, buried, and mourned.

“Indeed, they are,” Kiyomi sighed softly and began to fan herself lightly. “But one can still think of them. You were always so excited to see your father whenever he returned from a battle. Or whenever he left his study. Oh, you were as attached to him as a feather to a bird….”

Realising that his mother was not going to stop talking about it anytime soon, Sesshōmaru lowered his sword and light-footedly jumped from the rock in the pond back onto the grass and put the sword back into its sheath. It was one of those that he had inherited from his father. And it was the one that puzzled him the most.

Kiyomi let out a surprised hum as her son suddenly stopped with his training and instead reached for the jug of water.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you,” she said, tilting her pretty head to the side.

“I had already finished,” he muttered, taking a few large sips from the water. Kiyomi studied him thoroughly, her eyes settling on the thin scar on his chest, right next to his heart. Each time she saw it she felt the anger rise inside her, the mere thought of the monster that had tried to kill her son made her furious. But Sesshōmaru had been the stronger one of the two. Although the sword of his enemy had pierced through him, he had survived and eventually won.

That day, he had gained the name “the heartless” for the fact he had survived an attack that should have taken his heart out. Over the years, the meaning of this additional name had changed, much to Kiyomi’s sorrow. She knew her son, and she knew that deep inside, Sesshōmaru was anything but heartless. But he ruled the West with an iron hand, and that was all the people knew of him. Kiyomi suspected that he tried to make up for the ‘mistakes’ his father had made. But often she wondered if it made Sesshōmaru happy. If he was happy at all.

“My eyes and ears at court tell me that you spend almost every single hour in your study,” Kiyomi said.

“There is a lot to do,” Sesshōmaru replied and reached for his haori.

“There is, yes, but you also have your secretaries and other people for that,” Kiyomi said. “I’ve been told that you haven’t visited your concubines for weeks. Surely they did nothing to anger you?”

Sesshōmaru huffed. “No.” On the contrary.

“Then I do not understand why you lock yourself away,” Kiyomi said with a small frown. “You have worked so hard. You deserve a break like everyone else. Why don’t you spend the afternoon in the company of Lady Satsume? Or in the company of Lady Rin? I thought you liked the girl? Although I must say that she is rather young. Have you bedded her already?”

“As you said, she is rather young,” Sesshōmaru replied dryly. “And I do not have time to waste an entire afternoon with a concubine.”

“Then at least an evening,” Kiyomi said and rose, approaching her son and placing her hand on his arm. She knew him. She knew that he was trying to hide something from her, that something bothered him, and that he simply did not know how to proceed regarding that matter. “Or a morning. Or just ten minutes. Just _speak to someone_ , Sesshōmaru. It is not good for you to always be alone.” She stood on her toes and gently kissed his cheek, the way inu yōkai females only kissed their children when they were puppies.

Sesshōmaru huffed. “Stop that, Hahaue.”

Kiyomi chuckled. “You always pretend to be all big and strong. But deep down, you are just like your father, my dear boy.” She let go of him and walked away towards the gates to return to her own shiro, where a group of maids would be waiting for her to entertain her in all ways that one could possibly imagine.

Sesshōmaru remained in the garden for a little longer, running a hand through his hair. It was true, he had spent days alone in his study, focusing on his work, trying not to think too much about the kiss he had shared with Rin. He wanted to see her again. But he did not know how to proceed.

On his way out, he walked past a small row of plants. Upon closer inspection, he realised that they were strawberries, planted by the gardeners to add something new to the park. There were only a few fruits on them at this time of the year, but as Sesshōmaru thought of the many times his mother had fed him those berries as a child, he remembered what he had been told about them. And how his mother had always been delighted when his father had sent her some. Sometimes only a single one. But the message had always been clear.

*****

That day, a bowl of fresh, ripe strawberries was sent to Lady Rin.

***********

Sesshōmaru sat at his desk, holding the first draft of a new law he was planning to pass in his hands. It had been created by those that he deemed smart enough for that, but once again, he found himself rather disappointed. As he read through what they had written, he began to wonder if any of them had ever actually walked through the streets of Edo. They were all yōkai. Perhaps that was the reason they did not grasp the concept of what he was trying to change.

“This is unacceptable,” he said and tossed the draft aside, looking those that had written it in the eye. “It is entirely the opposite of what I want. Were you half asleep when you wrote this?”

The secretary in question looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head immediately. “Of course not, your majesty! We did our best to create a law that would ensure the safety and wellbeing of those that it concerns!”

“Well, I believe that allowing women to leave their homes in the company of male relatives only is exactly the opposite,” Sesshōmaru huffed.

“But Mylord, they are human!” Another man protested. “And human women are the weakest of the weak! What if the freedoms we grant them go to their heads?”

“The freedoms _we_ grant them?” Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow. “The freedoms that _I_ grant them. Not you. You would not make suggestions like that if this matter was about female yōkai. But as I can see that you are unable to deliver a draft that is acceptable, I will write this law myself.” He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. “Now, what about the curriculum of the schools for girls?”

Another man stepped forward, handing him a piece of paper. “We worked very carefully on this, your majesty!” He assured him. “It now includes everything that human girls should learn at school!”

One look at the draft was enough to make Sesshōmaru realise that once again, his statesmen had failed to understand what he had been talking about. The curriculum seemed like a very bad joke to him and clearly showed that these men knew very little about the lives of the humans in his realm. Just like him. But unlike them, he knew where to get the advice that they needed.

“Jaken.”

The kappa squeaked and immediately sat up straight. “Yes, Mylord?” He asked, leaning forward.

“Get Lady Rin. I wish to hear her opinion on this matter.”

Jaken stared at him for a moment, his breath stuck in his throat as he briefly wondered if his master was being serious.

“Do it or you will regret it, Jaken,” Sesshōmaru said, his golden eyes glowing red for a moment, and that was the sign for Jaken that he was indeed meant to get the woman.

“Yes, Mylord!” He squeaked and bowed lowly to him before he rushed out of the room, shouting at the guards and servants to get out of his way, as he was on an important mission for his lord.

Sesshōmaru’s advisors exchanged a few confused looks.

“Mylord, are you sure about that?” The oldest of them asked. “No woman, let alone a concubine, could possibly be of help in this matter-“

“I thought I had made this clear,” Sesshōmaru said firmly. “We will wait for Lady Rin and hear what she has to say regarding this matter.”

After that, no one dared to say anything else regarding his decision, and they waited in silence for Jaken’s return.

It took the kappa some time, but eventually, he returned to Sesshōmaru’s study, followed by a young girl dressed in a yellow kimono and red obi. Her face was hidden behind her large fan, and only her eyes were visible as she bowed lowly to her sovereign.

It was their first meeting after their kiss.

“Lady Rin, take a seat,” he said, gesturing at the cushion next to him. Slowly, sat down, careful not to reveal her face to the other men in the room. Sesshōmaru noticed that she was shaking, and he assumed that she was incredibly nervous. But there was nothing she had to fear from this situation. Here, she was in a position of power, and had his support and protection.

“Jaken, read the draft for the curriculum for the girls’ schools to Lady Rin,” he said, reaching for the sake on his desk.

Jaken immediately reached for the paper and cleared his throat, puffing himself up as he read the text to the young woman.

“All girls aged 5 to 12 must attend school in Edo. They will be taught the following: reading, writing, herbalism, household management, dancing, and music. Parents may choose to educate their daughters at home once they have found suitable partners for them…” What followed was a specific explanation for each subject, and Sesshōmaru watched his young concubine with interest. He was the only one who could see her face, and she seemed very focused.

Rin had been told by Satsume what to do in such a situation. She was allowed to show her face to Sesshōmaru, but not to his advisors. Furthermore, she was only allowed to whisper her answers into either his ear or to someone that he chose, as not even her voice was meant to be heard by other men. When Jaken had finished reading, he put the scroll down and stood between Sesshōmaru and Rin, waiting for the girl to tell him her answer.

Slowly, Rin leant towards Jaken and whispered something into his ear.

“The most honourable Lady Rin criticises this curriculum for its one-sidedness, Mylord,” the kappa croaked.

“Its one-sidedness?!” One of the men repeated. “It includes everything that a girl needs to know.”

Rin continued to whisper into Jaken’s ear, and the kappa spoke for her. “There are important subjects missing on this curriculum, Mylord. Lady Rin names mathematics, history, and science among them. Furthermore… furthermore she criticizes that girls might be taken out of school once they are engaged, and that the time the girls spend at school is too short. She recommends that girls attend school for ten years, from the age of five to the age of fifteen.”

“Ten years?”

“History?”

“Science?”

“Why would a woman need mathematics?”

“Silence.” Sesshōmaru said dangerously calmly.

Immediately, his advisors stopped talking, albeit reluctantly. Jaken cleared his throat once more and continued as Rin kept whispering into his ear from behind her fan. “She says that the education of young girls is as important as the education of boys, for a well-educated mother might educate her daughters in the same fashion.”

After that, Rin said nothing more, and fell silent again while Sesshōmaru let her opinion sink in. It was very much like the things she had told him already in private, when they had played shōgi together, and Sesshōmaru knew that she was very passionate about this subject – most likely because of her own upbringing. His advisors knew very little about the human population of the West, let alone about the women and children that lived in it, as they usually stayed among themselves and rarely mingled with humans. Just like him. With Rin’s arrival, that had changed, and he had begun to see the West through her eyes. And what he saw was unsettling.

“Thank you, Lady Rin,” Sesshōmaru said eventually. “I hope that her explanations have made it clearer for you, gentlemen.”

“Mylord,” one of them said, clearing his throat. “The… the most honourable Lady Rin surely has a point when she says that education is important for girls. But we must not forget that if a human woman studies too much, it is harmful to her health.”

An indignant huff coming from behind the fan made Sesshōmaru’s mouth twitch. Yes, that was the Rin that he knew. She leant towards Jaken, who listened carefully as she whispered into his ear.

“The most honourable Lady Rin asks where you got that information from, Sato-sama,” he said to the other yōkai.

The man frowned. “It is common knowledge,” he said and looked at Sesshōmaru. “Everyone knows this, Mylord. If a human woman studies too much, her… her ability to bear children decreases, as her womb shrinks.”

“Her womb shrinks?” Sesshōmaru repeated, raising an eyebrow. But Rin was already whispering into Jaken’s ear again, and the kappa did his best to repeat her words immediately.

“The most honourable Lady Rin asks you if you had ever heard about Kumeta Mizuki.”

“Of course I have,” Sato replied with a frown. “Lady Mizuki is famous, after all. A great miko in the later years of her life, and she is admired by many people to this day, almost a century after her death. I knew her.”

“Lady Rin is pleased that you knew such an important figure of the West,” Jaken said. “And she asks if you remember the exact number of philosophical treatises she wrote.”

Sato exchanged a look with Sesshōmaru, as if to ask him if he actually allowed a _concubine_ to interrogate him, but Sesshōmaru made no attempt to interrupt Rin. Sato took a deep breath. “Of course. Fifty-five. They are the core teachings for everyone of a certain social standing.”

Sesshōmaru had to force himself not to grin. Oh, he knew where this was going.

_How clever._

“Lady Rin asks if you remember the number of children that Lady Mizuki had before she became a miko,” Jaken said.

Sato shifted uncomfortably on his cushion. “I didn’t count them,” he said eventually.

“Twelve,” the man by the door said. He had spoken for the first time now, and his eyes sparkled in amusement, just like Sesshōmaru’s. He was younger than most advisors, probably about Sesshōmaru’s age. He wore his long, silver hair in a ponytail, and on his haori he wore a lapel badge that clearly showed that he was the first advisor of their sovereign.

“Twelve children, despite the fact she’s been so very well educated,” Sesshōmaru said. “I think you have realised already that your argumentation is very weak, Sato.”

“But Mylord,” the man next to Sato said. “First, they will get education, and then? What will come next? A rebellion of the women?”

“Mylord?” Jaken said carefully.

Sesshōmaru turned his head to him with a frown.

“Lady Rin asks if she may speak directly to your advisors.”

Sesshōmaru frowned deeply and looked at Rin, who still hid her face carefully behind her large fan. His instincts told him to deny her this request. She was his concubine, and not meant to speak to these imbeciles. But perhaps it was not a bad idea. She was structuring her arguments well, after all.

“She may,” he said, much to the surprise of his advisors, but they did not dare to protest.

Rin lowered her fan a little, only to reveal her eyes as she looked at the man that had spoken last. “You seem to be very afraid of human women, Sir, as you fear that they might start a rebellion after learning how to think for themselves,” she said softly. Her voice was quiet, but she knew that they could hear her. “All we do, all we have done for the last centuries, is to demand the respect that we deserve. We are no children that need a guardian to watch our every move, or to shape our minds. The best place to start are the schools of Edo, where young girls can become the proud and intelligent members of society that they always were, hidden away in the homes of their families. But you seem to fear our mere public presence, as you can barely look me in the eye, it seems. May I remind you that you are a yōkai, whereas I am human, and a woman, too? Therefore, I dare to say that I know the reality of the human population better than you do. Should you actually be interested in improving their lives, then I suggest that you step onto the streets of Edo and see for yourself.”

She fell silent again after her little speech, leaving the entire room, including Sesshōmaru, lost for words for a moment.

The man by the door was the first to speak again. “The most honourable Lady Rin is right, Mylord,” he said to Sesshōmaru and glanced at the others for a moment. “We are not the ones that should judge about these matters.”

“I agree with Makoto-sama,” an older yōkai said, crossing his arms. “The woman is right. These are different times, and this is a different world. Granting women the same freedoms as men, also in schools, would be an excellent move for this new empire, Mylord. It would gain you the sympathy of the human population.”

“Indeed!” Jaken said with a firm nod, and he threw a glance at Rin, who was hiding behind her fan again. Who was this woman that was allowed to speak freely?

Sesshōmaru reached for his quill and took the draft for the curriculum, crossing out what had been written. He agreed with everything that Rin had said. And it was true: these laws would bring him the support of the humans in the West. “Jaken, you will write another draft of these laws, including the points that Lady Rin has mentioned.”

Jaken’s large eyes widened even more, but he nodded vigorously and bowed deeply. “Yes, Mylord! It will be an honour!”

“And now leave. All of you, except for Lady Rin and you, Makoto.”

The yōkai rose from their cushions, bowing to Sesshōmaru on their way out. Only the man named Makoto, the yōkai sitting by the door, remained in the room with them. Once Jaken had shut the door behind him, Sesshōmaru rose, his hand on Rin’s arm as he pulled her to her feet.

“Lady Rin, I would like to introduce you to my first advisor,” he said. “Nagoya Makoto. You may show your face to him. He is someone that I trust.”

Slowly, Rin lowered her fan, showing her pretty face to another man for the first time she had come to the palace. Makoto was a good-looking man, just like her sovereign, with a thoughtful expression on his young face.

“Lady Rin,” he said, bowing deeply to her. “It is an honour to meet you.”

“I will entrust him with the task of enforcing these new laws,” Sesshōmaru told her as she bowed to Makoto in return. “I hope that you will not mind to speak to him should he require your assistance or your opinion.”

Rin blushed a little, making an adorable sight for both men. “It would be an honour,” she said quietly, lowering her gaze respectfully.

“Good. I will speak to you later,” Sesshōmaru said to Makoto, who bowed deeply and left the room, carefully shutting the paper doors behind him on the way out.

Finally, they were alone again. After weeks of not seeing each other, they had met again under the most unusual circumstances, but Sesshōmaru had gotten to see a new side of Rin. And he had to admit that he rather liked that side. She was, although she was so very young, perfectly capable to stand up for herself and for what she thought was right – even in a room full of yōkai.

What a remarkable woman she was.

“Lady Rin?”

She met his gaze, and as he looked into those big, brown eyes of hers, a strange, warm feeling seemed to spread through his chest.

“Shall we play gomoku?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm a feminist *cough*
> 
> Thank you, everyone who has asked about my grandfather. He is doing ok, but we visit him every day to make sure he knows that he's not alone, and that he has a family who loves him and cares for him. Writing this story helps me to distract myself.


	17. A Most Tender Heart

With the following days, the summer finally came to an end in the West, only to be replaced by the first signs of autumn. The trees turned red and yellow, and although it remained rather warm during the day, the nights became much colder. Fires were made in all rooms in order to keep them warm and cosy, a circumstance that Rin appreciated very much. The demonesses in the harem did not really feel the cold, but she and the other humans in the palace did. Therefore, they tried to soak up as much of the sun as possible during the day, and the afternoons she spent with her lord were perfect for that.

After he had called her to his study, he had taken her to the garden for a cup of tea and a round of gomoku. She had often played this game with her father, so it had been a great opportunity to show off her skills. As always, she had lost against Sesshōmaru. He was an excellent player, regardless of the game, and each time he outperformed her shamelessly. But Rin didn’t mind. She was grateful for the time she got to spend with him and for the trust he had in her. He had begun to tell her more about his daily work, and Rin soaked up the information like a sponge, determined to remember all of it. As she found out, he had a system for deciding which matters were urgent and which were not. Usually, he dealt with yōkai matters first, but not because he deemed those of humans less important: he simply knew what yōkai could be like, and that they were likely to grow impatient. But recently, he told her, he had begun to look at the things concerning his human subjects with different eyes. He had told her how much his father had cared for them, and what he had done for them.

“He ended the great famine?” Rin had asked with wide eyes. She had only ever heard about it from her teachers, and she had read about it in books, but she had not known to what extent the ruling yōkai class had helped the humans in the West.

“He did,” Sesshōmaru had replied. “He could not bear to see his people starve, even if it meant to give up land and rights and such. I have no idea how he did it, though, to be honest. That was before I was born. But then again, he had a human mistress, so he certainly had a weak spot for humans.” A moment later, he had won another round of gomoku.

The days she got to spend with Sesshōmaru were all very similar. Usually, he would call for her in the afternoon, and they would meet in the garden behind his official study. On rainy days, they would meet in the reception room and play their game near the fireplace. He would always tell her about his work, and Rin would listen eagerly and give him her opinion whenever he asked for it. And that tended to happen rather frequently these days. Whenever it came to things that concerned women, children, or simply human matters he did not know much about, he wanted to hear what she had to say. Rin did not know that very often, her ideas influenced the new laws he was creating, and that slowly, the lives of the people were changing for the better. Especially for the women.

On a particularly rainy afternoon in October, Sesshōmaru greeted his young concubine with a piece of paper in his hand. He greeted her with a nod as she entered, taking in her appearance. A simple, blue kimono with little ornaments had been chosen for this day. She looked lovely, as always, and a warm feeling spread through his chest as he saw her smile and bow to him.

“I would like you to read this, Lady Rin,” he said and gave her the scroll. “It is the new curriculum for girls’ schools. If you agree to them, we will send them to all schools in Edo. If they work there, then they will become compulsory for all schools for girls in the West.”

Rin accepted the scroll and followed him to the table where she sat down on her usual cushion. Slowly, she unrolled the scroll and read the new curriculum. Her heart was beating fast in her chest as she saw all the things she had listed before, and all of her suggestions had made it into this draft.

“I hope that my personal addition will be some kind of motivation for the families to send their daughters to school,” Sesshōmaru remarked.

Rin frowned softly and looked down to the final note on the paper. “All girls who graduate successfully after ten years will receive a kobundō,” she read out, her eyes widening. “An… an entire kobundō?” A kobundō was a golden coin, and very valuable. Many farmers never saw one their whole lives.

“Yes,” Sesshōmaru said. “To make sure these girls will actually benefit from their education. It will be enough for a dowry, don’t you think?”

“More than enough, Mylord!” Rin said breathlessly and put the scroll down. “That… that is very generous of you.”

“So this curriculum is good, you say?” He asked.

Rin nodded. “It is perfect, I dare to say.”

“Thank you,” Sesshōmaru said with a small smile and took the scroll from her, calling for a servant to take it away.

Rin blushed. He had never thanked her before, and it was strange to hear such words coming from his mouth. Men and yōkai of his standing did not thank anyone, let alone a concubine. A human concubine even. But when had he ever been like anybody else?

“Now, shall we play gomoku? Or would you like to play shōgi?” He asked.

“Oh, I don’t mind, Mylord,” Rin said quickly, clasping her hands on her lap.

“Then we shall play shōgi. We have been playing gomoku for ages now, it seems.” He reached for the board and put it on the small table between them before making the first move.

“Have you heard from your family again?” He asked after a while.

Rin nodded. “Yes, Mylord. My mother has sent me a letter. My older sister Sachiko is with child again.”

“That is good news, I suppose,” Sesshōmaru said, watching a servant pour them some tea.

“It is,” Rin said. “Although it is rather unexpected. She just had a little boy. No one thought she would have another one so quickly.”

“Hm. Her husband must love her very much, then,” he commented, taking a sip from his tea.

Rin blushed at the implication. “I suppose he does,” she said quietly. “I only met him once.”

She moved her tile on the board, pausing as she realised what the board looked like and in what positions his tiles were. Had he not noticed?

“What does he do, your brother-in-law?” Sesshōmaru asked, moving another tile. Rin couldn’t believe it. Why was he suddenly playing so carelessly?

“He… he is a kimono merchant,” she said, pulling herself together. She had to focus. She was about to win! “His name is Ishida Chikanobu. You surely have heard of him before, Mylord.”

“Indeed, I have,” Sesshōmaru said and raised an eyebrow at the name. “Isn’t he the one that gets his best ideas when he’s drunk.”

“Yes, that’s the one,” Rin chuckled and moved her tile.

“But is he not rather old?”

“His first wife died, sadly. My sister is his second wife. But they get along well. I am very happy for her.”

“Why don’t you invite your sister for a visit, then?” Sesshōmaru asked.

“I… I could do that?” Rin asked in surprise.

“If it makes you happy, I don’t see why not,” Sesshōmaru said with a small smile and made his move without looking at the board.

Rin beamed at him. “You are too kind, Mylord,” she said and bowed her head in gratitude before looking at the board again. She reached out for her tile and moved it slightly. “Checkmate.”

Sesshōmaru opened his mouth, looking down at the shōgi board. And indeed – Rin had defeated his king, there was no way for his figure to escape. She had surrounded him with her tiles like a true general, leaving him no choice.

Rin held her breath. For a moment, she was sure he would throw the board across the table. But then, he began to laugh. It was a loud, joyful, almost hearty laugh, and it filled the small room as if the kami themselves were singing.

“Finally!” Sesshōmaru exclaimed, and his beautiful eyes sparkled as he looked at her. “Well done, Lady Rin. Well done. And what would you like as a reward?”

Rin blinked at him. “My… my reward?”

Sesshōmaru nodded. “You are the first woman to defeat me at shōgi. That deserves a reward, don’t you think? Whatever it is, I will grant it. Gold, jewels, kimonos, whatever you like.”

Rin clasped her hands on her lap and lowered her head to hide her blush at least a tiny bit. She had something in mind, but she did not want to look like an idiot to him. Such a request was surely not right.

“Well?” Sesshōmaru asked calmly. “Is there anything that you would like, Lady Rin? Anything at all?”

Rin swallowed thickly. “I… I was wondering if…”

“Yes?” He raised an eyebrow and slightly leant towards her. “What is it?”

“Could… could I hold a sword?”

Now Sesshōmaru was the one to blink in confusion. He stared at her, not sure if his ears had betrayed him. “A sword?”

Rin nodded shyly, the blush on her cheeks getting darker.

“Well, I…” He cleared his throat. “That is a… very unusual request, I have to say. Why would you like to hold a sword, if you don’t mind me asking, Lady Rin?”

And so, Rin explained to him why. “My father never allowed me to get near one,” she explained quietly, feeling ashamed for even asking such a thing. “My brothers were taught how to fight with one, but I was never even allowed to touch one. I just… I just would like to know what it feels like to hold a sword. Nothing more.”

Sesshōmaru looked at her for a long moment. She was truly an extraordinary girl, he thought. Anyone else would have asked for gowns or jewels. But not Rin.

“Then I will grant you this wish,” he said and rose. “Come with me.”

Rin lifted her head in surprise. She had not thought that he would grant her this wish. In fact, she had thought that he would laugh at her. Women did not pick up swords, after all, except for the wives and daughters of high samurai who were taught how to fight and how to defend themselves. She, however, was only the daughter of a tea merchant, and her father had had very different things on her mind.

Slowly, she rose and followed her lord out of the reception room and down the patio. Where was he taking her?

They walked down the hall together, the servants quickly moving out of the way as they walked past them until they reached the last room. Sesshōmaru slid the doors open and took Rin inside, clasping his hands on his back. “This is my private drawing room,” he said. “Where I tend to rest between council meetings. For my father, it was where he let me stay as a child. I was educated here in the art of ruling. If it can be called art…” He closed the doors again and walked through the room to the opposite wall where two swords were hanging. To Rin, they looked like ordinary swords, but if they belonged to Sesshōmaru, then they had to be very valuable.

Sesshōmaru took one of the swords from the hooks, looking at it for a long moment. This sword had such a long and bloody history. And yet, it was the most harmless and the most powerful one at the same time.

“This sword once belonged to my father,” he said as he turned around to her and approached her. “He rarely used it, but it is indeed very powerful. A sword of life. Do not worry. It is blunt. You will not hurt yourself.”

He nodded at Rin and she slowly raised her hands, reaching out for the weapon. Sesshōmaru carefully placed it in her hands, the hilt in the one and the blade in the other. Seeing her with a sword was mesmerising. It was an unusual sight – a fragile girl like her, holding a weapon.

Rin shivered as the sword was placed in her hands. It looked so ordinary, but it was anything but that. “It is so light,” she whispered softly.

Sesshōmaru frowned. “Light?” He repeated.

“Yes,” she said, showing him how easy it was for her to lift the sword in her hands.

Sesshōmaru’s frown deepened and took the sword from her again to see for himself. To him, it had its usual weight. “How strange,” he said. “Perhaps it is lighter for you because it is a sword that cannot harm humans.” He carefully put it into her hands again and stepped back, letting her have this moment.

Rin smiled softly and looked at the sword for a long moment, slowly wrapping her fingers around the hilt. “I never held a sword before,” she said softly. “I wish I could properly handle one. It always looks so impressive to me. Does it have a name?”

Sesshōmaru nodded. “Tenseiga.” He moved to stand behind her, reaching out to place his hands on hers. “Higher,” he murmured. “Control your wrist. It must not be too loose.” Gently, he wrapped his fingers around her small hand and showed her how he meant it. Rin shivered and did as he told her, raising the sword like a true warrior. The sword was surprisingly light, and yet, it gave her the feeling of being in control of something for the first time. It made her feel almost powerful.

“Very good,” Sesshōmaru said quietly, lowering his head to breathe in the floral, sweet scent of his concubine. He had to fight against the urge to nuzzle her neck to get more of it. Rin shivered as she felt his nose in her hair, and she instinctively turned her head to look at him, her big brown eyes meeting his. The world seemed to stand still as they looked at each other, both of them unable to say a word as the tension between them became unbearable. And then, carefully and slowly in order to not scare her away, Sesshōmaru lowered his head even more, and pressed a gentle, tender kiss to her lips.

Rin held her breath as she felt his cool lips on hers, but this time, she did not move away. Hesitantly, she returned the kiss, barely noticing that he was taking the sword out of her hands and putting it down without breaking the kiss for even a second. His hands found their way to her waist, slowly turning her around so that she was facing him, deepening the kiss. It was nothing like kissing Satsume. A wonderfully warm feeling filled his chest, wrapping itself around his heart and tightening its grip with each sigh that escaped their mouths. Gently, he cupped Rin’s cheek, his thumb caressing her cheekbone as he finally allowed her to pull away to breathe. A lovely blush had spread across her face, and her eyes sparkled in excitement as she looked up at him with slightly parted lips. Oh, how he longed to kiss her again!

“Forgive me,” Sesshōmaru said quietly. “I could not help myself.”

Rin swallowed thickly. “There is nothing to forgive, Mylord,” she whispered.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “Call me by my name, Rin. Not by my title.”

She nodded softly, her small hands coming to rest on his chest. “Y-Yes, Sesshōmaru-sama.”

“Good.” Sesshōmaru kissed her again, and a soft sigh escaped Rin’s lips as he pulled her closer and against his chest. She felt so helpless in his arms, and yet, she was not afraid. He would not hurt her. With him, she was safe.

But this time, he pulled away from her earlier, but he kept her close to himself, his large hand cupping her cheek. “I think you understand that I desire you, Lady Rin,” he said quietly, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I hope that this does not make you uncomfortable.”

Rin slowly shook her head, lowering her gaze as she realised what he was saying. He desired her. A daiyōkai wanted her, a mere human. He had the choice between her and the most beautiful demonesses she had ever seen, and yet, she was the one he chose.

“I will ask nothing of you that you are not ready for, Lady Rin,” he murmured. “But please allow me to enjoy your company. That, and only that, is what I ask of you in this moment.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I hope that you will continue to play gomoku and shōgi with me.”

Rin nodded softly and shivered as he kissed her forehead in the most tender way possible. How could this be the very same man that ruled the West with an iron hand? How could this be the man that everyone feared, but here, in this room, he was nothing but gentle?

“I will always play shōgi with you, Sesshōmaru-sama,” she said when he slightly pulled away to look at her. A genuine smile appeared on his beautiful, godlike face.

“I am very happy to hear that,” he said and took her hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss it. “Let us return to our games, then.”

He offered her his arm and she took it, her heart still racing from the kisses he had given her as they exited the room and made their way back to the reception room where they would play another round of shōgi. Rin would spent the rest of the day there, playing shōgi and gomoku with him, but from now on, their games would have an additional rule. The winner got to ask for a reward. After her surprising victory earlier, however, Rin had not won again. This time, it was Sesshōmaru who asked for a reward. Each time he won, he would ask for a kiss. And each time, Rin would grant him his wish.

*******

The following morning, Rin sat in the drawing room of the harem with her needlework on her lap and enjoying the company of the others as the doors were opened and a maid came in, bowing lowly to her as she presented a small scroll to her. Rin frowned softly and reached for it, opening it to reveal a handwritten letter by Sesshōmaru. He had to leave the palace for a few days, and he asked her to think of more wishes he could grant her during his absence. Satsume, who had been told about everything that had happened by Rin the moment she had returned to the women’s shiro, read the letter over her shoulder, frowning softly at the last part. “Until I return, I hope that your new companion will keep you company,” she read out. “What new companion?”

Just then, another maid came in with a small basket which she placed in front of Rin. Inside the basket was the most adorable puppy she had ever seen.

“Oh!” Rin gasped and reached for the tiny dog, who yipped heartbreakingly and curled up against her chest. “Oh my!” She kissed the puppy’s head gently, her heart overflowing with joy at this generous and thoughtful gift of her lord.

Satsume smiled knowingly and patted Rin’s shoulder gently. “See? I told you that he likes you,” she said softly.

Rin nodded lightly, gently bouncing the tiny puppy in her arms. “He does,” she said quietly, hugging her new friend gently. “He truly does.”


	18. An Unlikely Pair of Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grandfather passed away yesterday afternoon. I had visited him yesterday morning and talked to him for a while. He did not speak, but he looked at me, and that was enough. I was barely home when my grandmother called us. They were together, and he was looking at her, and he was not in any pain.
> 
> Many of you have sent me messages and wished him well. I would like to thank you for that. It helped me immensely. Of course, this is a terrible time for all of us, but we're making the best of it. 
> 
> The following chapter was finished just now. It isn't much, and I'm not going to pretend that writing helps me to cope with my grief, because it doesn't. It distracts me for a while, but nothing more. 
> 
> The next chapter will probably come in a week or later. I can't tell how much time and motivation I'll have.

“And this is it?”

Sesshōmaru stood on top of a cliff, looking down into the large valley. A swathe of destruction stretched across the dense forest, deeper than anything that animals or lesser yōkai could cause. Next to Sesshōmaru stood one of his generals, an older panther yōkai that had already served his father. The old man had clasped his hands on his back, nodding solemnly as they took in the scenery.

“Yes, your majesty. This is it. It started over there,” he said, pointing at the narrowest part of the stretch of wasteland. “It seems that they had tried to attack the surrounding villages. But they were stopped.”

“Stopped?” Sesshōmaru asked, frowning lightly. “By whom?”

The general hesitated. “They say it was a hanyō,” he said, knowing that this was a very dangerous subject.

Sesshōmaru huffed. “A hanyō?” He repeated. “Do not be daft. A hanyō could never be that powerful and kill a hundred yōkai at one blow.”

“Of course they can!” Someone croaked behind them. A skinny, old man with giant round eyes stood next to the panther yōkai as if he had been standing there all the time, as if his presence was the most regular thing in the world. He carried a large hammer on his shoulder, letting out an appreciative whistle as he looked down the cliff at the destroyed forest.

“Tōtōsai!” The panther demon exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“The question is, what are YOU doing here, you nosy imbecile?” The old man croaked. “I told you to improve your skills with the sword before letting me catch sight of you again. Ah, Sesshōmaru-sama.” He nodded at the daiyōkai. “Good to see you again. But unfortunately, you still have not gotten rid of your arrogance.”

Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes. It never meant something good for him whenever the swordsmith showed up. He had been a friend of his father, and the one that had forged Tessaiga. Despite his rather human and frail appearance, he was a very powerful yōkai, and Sesshōmaru was wise enough to never fight him.

“What do you want here, Tōtōsai?” He asked calmly. “And what did you mean when you said ‘of course they can’?”

“I meant exactly that,” Tōtōsai said. “You should finally accept that hanyō, just like normal yōkai, can develop great powers. And the more powerful their yōkai parent was, the stronger the child can be. And this looks a lot like the Wind Scar if you ask me.”

Sesshōmaru’s heart skipped a beat. He knew the name of this attack, and he had seen it before. But that was not possible.

He huffed. “That is impossible, Tōtōsai. My most honourable father was the only one who had mastered the Wind Scar. And my father is dead, in case you had forgotten. And his sword vanished with him.”

“You’re right, he WAS the only one,” Tōtōsai said with a shrug. “But the sword did not vanish. It was given to your brother. And I bet that he’s responsible for this mess here. Ah yeah, look at it, it is clear that he’s been waving Tessaiga around like a child. The boy needs more practice!”

The panther yōkai immediately moved out of the way as Sesshōmaru’s brother was mentioned. Sesshōmaru’s eyes began to glow red, but Tōtōsai seemed entirely unimpressed.

“Tessaiga was given to _him_?” Sesshōmaru said in a dangerously low voice. “The powerful Tessaiga was given to a worthless hanyō?”

“Inuyasha is not a worthless hanyō, for goodness sake!” Tōtōsai exclaimed and shook his head in disbelief. “If your old father could hear you! He’d die from shame!” He stepped forward and looked down into the valley, sighing deeply as he clasped his hands on his back. “Whether you like it or not, Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha is your brother, and a powerful hanyō, too. He’s saved the people here thanks to his powers and with the help of your late father’s sword. You should be grateful.”

“Grateful? To a hanyō?” Sesshōmaru huffed, shaking his head. “He does not deserve a sword like Tessaiga. It should have been given to me.”

“Eh?” Tōtōsai raised an eyebrow. “Are ye mad? You would have only killed your brother to have him out of the way. This is why you were given Tenseiga instead. To teach you compassion. And I’ve heard that it’s working. You’re fond of humans now, it seems?”

Sesshōmaru turned away from the cliff and walked away, ignoring the swordsmith. “I expect a report about this on my desk by the end of the week,” he said to the general before he transformed into his true shape and rose high in the air, flying away from the valley with a roar.

He would certainly not speak to Tōtōsai about the things concerning his heart. Especially not when he did not understand them himself. He felt his heart clench in his chest each time he thought of this certain human woman, his rose among thorns.

And that was certainly none of the swordsmith’s business.

*******

“Inuyasha?”

The dark-haired miko stepped out of the hut, drying her hands on an apron as she approached her husband. The hanyō stood in the front yard of their small home, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword as he looked up at the sky. A soft frown had appeared on his forehead, and he seemed lost in his thoughts.

His wife came to stand next to him, looking up at the sky as well, wondering what it was that he was looking for. “Is anything the matter?” She asked, touching his arm gently.

Inuyasha said nothing for a long moment. Eventually, he shook his head. “No,” he said. “It’s nothing, Kagome.” He let go of his sword and gave her a small smile. “Are you okay?”

Kagome nodded. “Of course I am. Just a little tired.” She yawned. “Could you go to Kaede and ask her for some rosemary, dear? That will spice up our dinner.”

“Sure,” he said with a small nod and straightened his shoulders. “Hey, don’t overexert yourself today, wench.”

Kagome chuckled and kissed his cheek gently. “I’m pregnant, not ill, Inuyasha,” she said and walked back inside, humming a soft tune as she disappeared inside the hut.

Inuyasha grabbed one of the baskets by the fence and made his way down the path to the old woman’s home to get what Kagome needed. These days, he was more worried about her than usual. Since she had told him that she was pregnant, he could barely stop thinking about her safety. So far, they had lived in this village together in peace. No one had ever disturbed them, thanks to his late mother’s reputation. She had been loved and admired by everyone, and she had supported the village financially for a very long time. The people here did not care that he was a hanyō, and his beloved Kagome had never really cared about it, anyway. That was just one of the many reason he loved her. She was a true jewel, and she accepted him just the way he was.

Therefore, he had not hesitated to protect these people from the yōkai, using his father’s sword for the very first time. Somehow, he had managed to kill them all with one blow only. But of course that had attracted those that he tried to stay away from.

Like his brother.

He had been able to smell him clearly. Sesshōmaru had been in the area, probably watching him, spying on him.

The brothers had never met. And for Inuyasha, it better stayed that way. He did not believe the rumours that his brother was changing his attitude towards humans thanks to a human girl that lived in his palace.

Yōkai like Sesshōmaru never changed. Especially not those with a byname like ‘the heartless’.

*******

The joyful laughter of a young woman filled the halls of the palace on this chilly October day, followed by excited barks and yips of a puppy. Rin knelt on the wooden floor, a big smile on her face as she patted the tatami mats. “Come here, Mei-Mei! Come here, darling!” She called. The puppy yipped excitedly and toddled towards her on unsteady little paws.

“Yes, that’s it!” Rin smiled, reaching out for the dog and pulling it into her arms. “Well done, princess!” She kissed the puppy’s head gently, laughing as Mei-Mei licked her face.

“Rin?” Kosoko came in, chuckling at the sight of the girl and the dog. “Isn’t that a lovely sight! She is very fond of you already.”

“She is,” Rin smiled and gently bounced the puppy on her lap. “What a generous gift of his lordship. I really don’t know what I did to deserve this.”

Kosoko smiled knowingly. “His lordship likes you very much, Rin, there is no way to deny that. I mean, he has spent days playing shōgi and gomoku with you. And if I am informed correctly, he has kissed you, too.”

Rin blushed, thinking of the kisses she had shared with him before his departure. Each time he had won a round of shōgi, he had asked her for a kiss, and Rin had granted him this wish each time. She could not forget the feeling of his soft lips against hers, of his hand on his cheek, and his unique scent which she just could not define. But what she knew was that she wanted more. She missed him, and she could not wait for his return.

“That means something, you know,” Kosoko said and took a seat next to her on the tatami mat, reaching out to scratch Mei-Mei behind the ear. “Inu yōkai do not really kiss the way humans do.”

“I know,” Rin nodded. “Satsume told me.”

“So you know that this makes you very special,” Kosoko said. She was a rather quiet person and most of the time, she preferred to listen. Whenever she spoke, it was meaningful, and therefore, Rin had learnt to listen carefully whenever she opened her mouth. “I think you are on the best way to become one of his favourites.”

“How did you become one?” Rin asked curiously. “I mean… if it’s not inappropriate to ask.”

“Oh, not at all,” Kosoko smiled. “I was given to his lordship when I had reached the age to marry. One day, I was on a walk through the garden when his lordship joined me. And a few days later he called me to his bedchamber. He told me that he liked my calm temper.”

“I can imagine,” Rin said softly. Kosoko was indeed pleasant company to everyone, and Rin understood why Sesshōmaru appreciated Kosoko’s soft-spoken nature. She never tried to fill silence with mindless chatter, and everything she said was meaningful.

“Do you miss him?” Kosoko asked with a knowing smile. “I bet you do. First love is something so very exciting, I’ve heard. You know, yōkai try not to give in to their feelings. But I cannot deny that I have a soft spot for his lordship in my heart.” She giggled in an almost girly manner and blushed like a young bride. Rin could understand why only too well. After all, she felt the same.

“Yes,” Rin said softly and gently stroked Mei-Mei’s soft fur. “I miss him very much.”

Kosoko smiled and gently touched her hand. “Then you will like this news very much,” she said. “Sesshōmaru-sama has returned to the palace and wishes to see you.”

“What?!” Rin squeaked and almost dropped the dog. “When? Why didn’t you tell me immediately?!”

“I just wanted to see your face,” Kosoko laughed. “He would like to see you for dinner. In his private drawing room. What do you want to wear?”

“I don’t know!” Rin breathed. “Oh my, I… this comes so suddenly!” She ran her hands through her hair, shaking her head vigorously. She had not expected him to return so quickly, let alone to be invited by him for dinner. It was a great honour, and although she had had dinner in private with him before, it was now entirely different. After all, he had told her that he desired her, and they had shared countless kisses in the meantime.

“Then this is something for Lady Shizue, our fashion expert,” Kosoko grinned. “Come!” And with that, she pulled Rin to her feet and dragged her along, Mei-Mei following them with an excited bark.

*******

The private drawing room of the Emperor of the West had a long history. Traditionally, it was where the ruling family gathered, and Sesshōmaru had countless memories of spending time with his mother and father in this room. Here, they had often dined together. His mother had been sitting opposite to his father, barely touching her food whereas Inu no Taisho had always had a good appetite. Unlike others, they had never sent their son out of the room when they had spoken about important matters. Therefore, Sesshōmaru had learnt a lot from his father by merely listening while pretending to focus on a bowl of fish.

Now it was a room like many others – at least most of the time. Lady Kiyomi would spend some time in it every now and then and think of the past, and then loudly complain that she longed for a daughter-in-law and grandchildren that she could spoil. Yes, it was meant as a family room, but these days, it was one of the few chambers where Sesshōmaru could enjoy some peace and quiet without being disturbed by advisors and politicians.

Therefore, it was the perfect place to enjoy dinner with his concubine.

At first, he had planned to call her to the reception room to dine with her there, but then he had remembered how shy Rin could be. She was not used to the company of men, and the reception room was located in a part of the palace where people could walk in and disturb them at any time. And the last thing he wanted was to have her hide her face constantly behind her fan.

He stood at the open garden door, smoking his pipe as a servant announced her arrival. Turning around with the pipe in his hands, he watched as the door slid open and Lady Rin came in. As always, her appearance was enchanting. She wore a black kimono with delicate embroidery that resembled swans doing their dance, and around her neck, she wore the necklace he had sent for in the south. In her arms she carried something that looked like a crumpled cushion.

“Sesshōmaru-sama,” she said softly and bowed her head.

“Lady Rin.” Sesshōmaru put his pipe down and approached her. “I’m glad that you came. What is this?” He asked, gesturing at the thing in her arms that suddenly began to move.

Rin blushed. “I would like to thank you for your most generous gift, Mylord,” she said and showed him the puppy. Satsume had advised her to take Mei-Mei with her, as she suspected that Sesshōmaru had not seen the dog yet, and that he had merely ordered that the sweetest and prettiest puppy was to be sent to her. “She is my pride and joy.”

Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow at the sight of the little dog who seemed so entirely content in Rin’s arms. It was a pretty little thing.

“I am glad that you like her,” Sesshōmaru said. “Did you give her a name?”

“I called her Mei-Mei, Mylord,” she said softly and petted the dog’s head. “I used to have a Chinese book at home, and the girl in the book was called like that.”

“Mei-Mei,” Sesshōmaru repeated. Humans were indeed strange creatures. He would have never chosen such a name for a creature that, strictly speaking, belonged to his kind, but somehow, this name fit the puppy perfectly. “Well then, we shall make sure that Mei-Mei gets something to eat as well.” He gestured at the table.

Rin followed him and sat down on the cushion, looking at the different dishes that had been put on the table. Each time, the cooks surprised her even more.

“May I give her some meat, Mylord?” Rin asked. As he nodded, she took an empty bowl and filled it with small pieces of meat, placing it on the floor. Mei-Mei yipped happily as she was put down on the floor and she buried her tiny nose in the bowl. Rin chuckled.

To Sesshōmaru, her laughter was like music. It was the sound of a carefree mind, of a person that did not know war or destruction, that did not know the cruel side of the world. It was the singing of a pure soul, of something that had to be protected at any cost.

“She seems to make you very happy,” he said, pouring her a cup of water. She did not like sake, he remembered.

“She really does,” Rin nodded, gently scratching Mei-Mei’s head before looking up at her sovereign and thanking him. She reached for the sake and poured some of it into his cup.

“I hope she kept you company while I was away,” he said. “I did not want to go, but it was an urgent matter that needed my attention.”

“Y-you do not have to justify your actions to me, Mylord,” Rin said and cast down her eyes politely. “I am only your concubine.”

“I am not justifying my actions, I am only explaining them to you,” Sesshōmaru replied calmly. “A group of yōkai tried to attack some villages.”

“Oh no!” Rin gasped. “And you stopped them?”

“It wasn’t me, but someone else that lived in that area,” Sesshōmaru said. “I merely went there to see the extent of this… act of defence.”

“May I ask who it was?” She looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes, completely unaware of the power they possessed. It was as if they were looking right into his soul – as if there was nothing he could hide from her.

Sesshōmaru waved his hand dismissively. “No one of importance,” he said. “Please, enjoy your meal. I hope you practiced shōgi and gomoku while I was away?” He reached for the bowl of smoked fish.

“Yes, I did,” Rin answered and began to eat as well. She had played many times with the other women, of which many were just as talented as Sesshōmaru. “I hope to become better with each time.”

“Well, the fact that you beat me once clearly shows that you are indeed improving. I have heard from my premier Jaken that the new curriculum has been sent to all schools in Edo. So far, it is going well. I have to thank you for your ideas and suggestions.”

Rin blushed and lowered her gaze. “You are too kind, Sesshōmaru-sama,” she said softly.

“And you shall receive a reward for it,” Sesshōmaru said, his mouth twitching lightly as Rin looked at him in surprise and embarrassment.

“Y-You don’t have to, Mylord,” she mumbled, nervously playing with the hem of her sleeve.

“But I insist,” he said calmly. “Have you ever heard of the Winter Dances?”

Of course, Rin had heard about the Winter Dances. There was entertainment in Edo in every month of the year, but there were four events that everyone was specifically looking forward too: The Spring Dances, the Summer plays, the Autumn temple festivals and the Winter Dances. Everyone who could afford it visited at least one event – while the temple festivals were free for everyone, the other events weren’t, and therefore, those who were able to visit them all were usually Edo’s richest citizens. Every year, their sovereign would visit one of these events, but one never knew which one it would be.

Rin nodded. “I do,” she said. “My parents always visited the Spring Dances.”

It was unusual for children to attend these events; therefore, Rin had only heard about the beauty of these performances.

“Good,” Sesshōmaru said. “I would like to take you with me for the Winter Dances. What do you say?”

*******

It was already dark when the men arrived in the village. No moon was visible that night, and therefore, the night lacked the usual silver shine that illuminated the fields and houses. It was a chilly evening, and most people had returned to the warming fires of their homes already.

The monk leading the group stopped at a fork in the road, clutching his staff tightly as he let his eyes wander. The demonic presence he had been able to feel just hours ago had vanished. Had his spiritual abilities betrayed him? Or had the demon already fled?

“Can I help you?” A young man stood in the yard of a small hut, carrying a bucket of water. He wore red clothing, and his long, black hair had been put up in a bun to be out of the way. He eyed them suspiciously. “This village doesn’t have a hut for guests I’m afraid.”

The monk inclined his head to him. “We are only passing through,” he said. “I was able to feel the presence of a yōkai in this area. And we saw the destruction of the forest a few miles away. The result of a powerful attack, I presume?”

“How should I know?” The young man huffed. “This is a peaceful village.”

The monk’s eyes fell on the sword that the young man was carrying on his belt. It had a demonic aura, that much was clear.

“You should not have a sword like this so close to you,” he said. “It is dangerous.”

“Why do you care,” the young man asked with a frown. “I’ve had it for years and nothing’s ever happened.”

They looked at each other for a very long moment, both of them unwilling to give in. Only when a young woman stepped out of the hut, the monk looked away. She was roughly the same age as her husband and was dressed like a miko despite her swollen belly.

“Dinner is ready,” she said. “Is anything the matter?” She came to stand next to her husband and put her hand on his arm as she studied the monk curiously.

The monk inclined his head to her. “Nothing at all, good woman,” he said. “I see that this village is protected.”

“Yeah, it is,” the young man said with a frown. “You should leave nonetheless. There are wolves in the area.”

“Thank you for the advice,” the monk said. “Have a good evening.”

Inuyasha and Kagome watched the group walk away until they were out of sight. Only then, Kagome let out a deep sigh of relief. “Thank God it’s the night of the new moon,” she said. “He would have otherwise tried to purify you on the spot.”

“Keh!” Inuyasha huffed. “I’d like to see him try!”

He took the bucket of water and turned around, walking back to the house. Inside it was warm and cosy, and it smelled of the delicious food that Kagome always cooked.

She sat down on her cushion by the fire and stirred in the pot. “You know that these people were the group everyone was speaking about?”

“Yeah.” Inuyasha sat down as well, crossing his arms. “They’re getting annoying.”

“Perhaps you should try to send a message to your brother,” Kagome suggested carefully. “So that he can take care of these things. I have heard that he’s more… affable these days.”

“I can protect this village myself,” Inuyasha muttered. “I don’t need an arrogant palace pooper for that.”

Kagome sighed, but did not say anything more regarding this matter. She knew her husband, and that meant that he would not change his mind – especially not right now, with an empty stomach.


	19. The Song of the Samurai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> first of all, thank you for your kind words in the comments and in the messages you sent me - you have no idea how much that means to me. My grandfather's funeral was last Friday, and now I feel able to write again. The following chapter is a joyful one that could not be written while I was still deeply in mourning, but I know that I have amazing readers that understand. 
> 
> So, now here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

Every year, the Winter Dances marked the highlight of the cold season. It was something that everyone in Edo was looking forward to, even those that could not afford going to the dances. There would be hot wine and freshly baked goods available at every corner, warming both hands and stomachs during the long winter nights that made the season seem endless. For one wonderful week, there would be performances of dance and music in all the theatres in town, some of them cheaper, some of them incredibly expensive, but there was something for every taste.

The one event that marked the highlight of this special week, however, was the performance in the Old Theatre by the river. It was where nobility and wealthy citizens met for one evening to enjoy a unique piece of Japanese culture. In this year, the people were more excited as usual – it was custom for the ruler to attend one of the four annual events, and as their emperor had not come to the Spring Celebrations, had been away during the Summer plays, and had not attended any of the temple festivities in autumn, they were sure that the great daiyōkai would come to see the Winter Dances in the Old Theatre.

Little did they know that he was not coming alone.

A surprisingly small carriage had left the palace that day in the late afternoon, just before sunset. It looked no different from the other twelve carriages that had left the palace at the same time, but the people inside were anything but ordinary nobility. Sesshōmaru had insisted on a carriage like this in order to protect his companion from unwanted attention. If he had taken the official carriage, the people would have gathered around them immediately, and it would have become almost impossible for them to get to the theatre in peace. But in this ‘disguise’, no one would recognise them until they got to the theatre, where they would take the side entrance and take their seats just moments before the beginning of the performance.

Sesshōmaru glanced at Rin, who sat opposite to him in the carriage, her hands clasped on her lap. She wore a beautiful kimono of light yellow that Shizue had given her for this special occasion, and the colour made her appear as if she were the child of the sun. Her big, brown eyes were looking out of the small window, watching the houses and the people outside. It was her home, after all, and it was good to see some of it once again. In this moment, he could see the child in her that she still was in so many ways. Gentle, kind, and affectionate, almost a sweet little girl that knew nothing of the cruelty of the world around her. But that was not true, of course. Rin was anything but a little girl. She was old enough to marry and losing more and more of her childishness with every day that passed. Within the last few months, she had blossomed from a lanky teenager to a beautiful young woman. Nonetheless, Rin was only fifteen and therefore still young even for the marriageable age. She was allowed to have some of the child she had once been inside her. At least, for now.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped in the middle of the road, and Rin blinked in confusion, as if the sudden stop had just pulled her back to reality. “What happened?” She asked, looking around, touching the latticed window that shielded them from unwanted stares. “Where are we?”

Sesshōmaru knocked on the roof of the carriage to get the driver’s attention.

“Forgive me!” The driver called. “There is a closed bridge! We are being redirected!”

Sesshōmaru sat back again and clasped his hands on his lap. “Only a closed bridge, then,” he said calmly, studying the woman thoroughly. “Are you nervous, Lady Rin? There is no reason to be afraid.”

Rin lowered her gaze. “Forgive me, Mylord,” she said softly. “I never got to see the streets of Edo like this, that is all.”

“You never wandered them as a child, then?”

Rin shook her head. “No. I was told to stay at home, like my sister. My brothers often went out with my father, so they got to explore the city.”

“And again, it is shocking to hear that humans tend to grant their female children so little freedoms,” Sesshōmaru said and shook his head lightly. “Why do you think it is that way?”

Rin raised her head again, as she always did when they had a conversation like this. She had learnt quickly that he preferred to look the person he was speaking to in the eye, and that meeting his gaze was always an act of bravery and a good way of earning his respect.  “Because we would not be able to defend ourselves,” Rin answered. “Unlike demonesses, who are as strong as their male counterparts, we are weaker and smaller than men. And there are many people who want to harm girls. Our parents only try to protect us.” She thought of her own parents, and how she had hated being forced to stay at home while her brothers got to leave the house with their father. She had always had to stay at home, in the safety of their garden, with a governess to watch her at all times. “But it is not like that for everyone,” she added eventually.  “The daughters of farmers have to work, just like their brothers. There is no time for extra caution. They cannot afford it.”

The carriage shook lightly as they drove across another bridge, and the people on the other side of the river moved out of the way, but not without complaining.

“Damn those rich people,” Sesshōmaru heard someone say, and he glanced out of the window for a moment, only to see members of the lower working class watch their carriage make its way through the narrow streets. “Is this the part of Edo where craftsmen live?” He asked Rin.

Once more, Rin was surprised how little he knew about this place. Of course, he could not explore the city like anyone else, but he ruled over these people as their emperor. Was some knowledge about the lives of his subjects truly too much to ask for?

But then again, who was she to judge, a daughter of a wealthy merchant, who had never been to this part of the city either?

“I think it is,” she said, looking out of the window for a moment.

“I see,” Sesshōmaru said. “We’ll have some of the refugees brought here, at least for now. We can take better care of them inside the walls of this city instead of illegal settlements.”

Rin blushed all over, thinking of the reprimand she had received from him after lecturing him about the refugees they had met on their way to the south. But he had kept his promise. He had taken care of them, and he was looking for a solution to ease their suffering.

“You are very generous, Mylord,” she said quietly. “They will have a better life here.”

“Only until they can safely return to where they came from,” he said. “Those war-torn zones between the South and the West will finally become habitable again. A new town will be founded there, and those that are refugees now will become the first citizens.”

Rin was impressed. “That… that sounds like a good plan, Mylord,” she said. As light suddenly streamed into their carriage she raised her hand to protect her eyes. They had reached the amusement district again, and it would not be long until they would reach the theatre.

As the carriage finally stopped at a side entrance of the theatre, a guard opened the door of the carriage for them. Rin quickly hid her face behind her fan, taking the hand Sesshōmaru was holding out for her and left the carriage with him, careful not to ruin the hem of the kimono by letting it touch the ground. It had been a gift of Shizue after all. Before anyone could recognise them, they entered the theatre, where an overwhelmed director greeted them and threw himself to Sesshōmaru’s feet. “Your majesty!” He breathed. “What an honour!”

Sesshōmaru did not even look at the man as he walked past him, and Rin followed his example and walked past the director without saying a word to him. Knowing Sesshōmaru, she was aware that he was not being mean. It was simply the way things were, and the director would know that, too. Sesshōmaru would never speak to anyone he did not wish to get to know, and a theatre director was, as cruel as it sounded, beneath him.

Rin’s heart was beating fast in her chest as she followed him down the long, dark hallway and up a few stairs to what seemed to be a gallery. She could hear the people talk and laugh excitedly to each other below, all of them unaware that their emperor had just entered the auditorium. At the top of the stairs a pair of servants greeted them with deep bows and held the curtains aside for them, revealing a private balcony from where they would be able to watch the performance without being put on display as well. Internally, Rin sighed in relief. She would not have to hide her face for hours behind her fan and could enjoy the evening like everyone else.

Sesshōmaru held her hand for support as she sat down next to him but also slightly behind him, which symbolised her status, too. Only his wife would be allowed to sit right next to him one day, as she would be equal to him in status and power. She, however, was merely a concubine, his entertainment, and not equal to him. But she did not care. She got to spend time with him, and that was enough.

Suddenly, a loud voice from below announced Sesshōmaru’s arrival, and the daiyōkai rose from his cushion once more to make himself visible to his people for the only time that night. They gasped at his sight and bowed to him, only lifting their heads again as the music began and the room was darkened. Sesshōmaru sat down again and ran a hand through his hair, watching as the play began.

Rin could not identify the instruments, but they played the most beautiful song she had ever heard. It was a melody of sadness and heartbreak, and Rin felt her own heart ache as she watched the first dancer enter the stage, his costume elaborate and sumptuous. He seemed to be a samurai, a proud warrior, ready to die for his lord and his family. But he was in love, in love with a woman he could not have. The young samurai lamented their destiny, claiming to hear her voice in the wind, just as a woman began to sing her own tragically beautiful aria. They could not be together, but their hearts were one, and so, they decided to be together at least in death.

Rin had never seen something so tragic and so beautiful before. Small tears ran down her cheeks as the lovers reached out for one another at the end of the first act, only to be interrupted by the snow. Only when the people applauded and the room became brighter again she realised that the first break had come, and the sound of people walking around and servants bringing in trays with food brought her back to reality. She blinked in confusion, drying her tears with the sleeve of her kimono. She felt incredibly silly. It was just a play!

“It is remarkable, is it not?” Sesshōmaru asked calmly. “The music, the expressions on the actors’ faces. It is art indeed.”

“It is, indeed, Mylord,” Rin answered quietly and tried to pull herself together, which turned out to be harder than she had thought. The performance had been incredibly moving, and there was more to come.

“Do you like it, then?”

“I have never seen something more beautiful, Mylord,” Rin blurted out. “It is magnificent! The music, the story, the singing, absolutely everything about it is sheer perfection and I feel so honoured that you took me with you!” She lowered her head to express her gratitude, bowing to him almost like a servant would.

Sesshōmaru chuckled softly. “You deserved it,” he said calmly. “Now you should raise your head and take your fan again, as the servants will be here any moment with our dinner.”

Rin obeyed and sat up again, reaching for her fan to hide her face as the servants entered the balcony with their food. It was custom to enjoy full meals between the acts, that much she knew. That evening, the theatre served a fine selection of different dishes that had been carefully prepared just moments ago, and everything was hot and perfectly spiced. On another tray was a selection of different drinks, including sake, tea, water, and something Rin could not identify. It was of a bright yellow and almost seemed to sparkle in the light of the candles.

Sesshōmaru took the small cup and held it in his hand for a moment, looking at the strange liquid. “The milk of the sun serpent,” he said. “A delicacy for yōkai, and incredibly hard to get.” But to Rin’s surprise, he put the cup down again without taking a sip.

“I prefer water or sake,” he said when Rin looked at him questioningly. “You should eat before it gets cold, Lady Rin. I have been told that the food in this theatre is exquisite.” And then he reached for his own food and began to eat. It was a sight that Rin had always found mesmerising. To her, Sesshōmaru seemed too much like a god to be seen as an actual living creature that needed food and water like any other living being on this earth. He almost looked like an ordinary man with the bowl of rice in his pale hands, and Rin had to force herself not to stare at him and forget to eat as a consequence.

The daiyōkai had not exaggerated when he had called the food exquisite. The moment the first bite touched her lips, Rin hummed in delight and closed her eyes for a moment. This was an excellent meal, and it tasted so much like the things she had always eaten at home. Of course, this theatre would not serve the same food like at court, but the things that the actual citizens of Edo knew and enjoyed – only with the finest ingredients and best spices.

Sesshōmaru watched Rin from the corner of his eye, smiling to himself as he saw how much she enjoyed not only the performance but also the meal. This evening was going to be a success, he was sure about that. It would deepen their bond and help him to get to know her better. But his decision to take Rin with him had not gone unnoticed. His mother had come to his study the day after his dinner with Rin to ask him about his intentions. Lady Kiyomi was not stupid, and Sesshōmaru knew that there was little he could hide from his mother.

“Don’t think me a fool, my son,” she had said with a knowing smile. “You like her, and there is no shame in admitting that. Make her your favourite, and you may keep her forever.”

The words of his mother were still ringing in his ears, even now. And he knew that she was right. If he made Rin his favourite – and there was no way to deny that this was what he wanted – then he would be able to keep her with him forever. No matter what the future would bring, his favourites would always be with him. He only had to sleep with her – and what was so difficult about that? He had done it countless times with others. Yes, he only had to call Rin to his bedroom, and, being the good girl that she was, she would not protest, and share the bed with him willingly. What was it then that was holding him back?

“Oh dear!” Rin gasped as she accidentally pushed her elbow into the servant girl’s leg and caused her to stumble and drop a plate of cakes. “I am so sorry!” She reached for the plate and began to collect the cakes while the servant stuttered an unnecessary apology and watched her with wide eyes. This was not common behaviour for a woman of her station, but of course, his concubine did not care. “Forgive me, I am so clumsy sometimes!” Rin said to the maid and gave her the plate with the cakes with an apologetic smile. “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

The maid shook her head and bowed to her several times to apologise before leaving the room to get new cakes.

“Now I’m causing them so much trouble,” Rin sighed and shook her pretty head in embarrassment.

There she was again – the young, kind girl that had been sent to him as a gift, and that he had learnt to appreciate and to like. She had a heart of gold and saw only the good side of people. She did not know war or cruelty, and yet, she had a soft spot in her heart for those that suffered.

She was too good, too pure to be just one of many. She did not deserve to be one of the selected few. She deserved better.

“You have a kind heart, Lady Rin,” Sesshōmaru said and reached for her hand, pressing a gentle kiss to it. “And that honours you in the eyes of many.”

Rin blushed all over and swallowed thickly, her heart fluttering in her chest as his eyes met hers in a way that she had seen only once before, when he had allowed her to hold a sword. And then he had kissed her.

“You have nothing to say?” He asked, his golden eyes sparkling with amusement, still holding her hand.

Rin shivered. “Many have a kind heart, Mylord,” she replied softly.

“But few show it to those beneath themselves,” he said. “But you show kindness towards anyone. That is rare in our society. And this is the reason why it makes you special. And why I enjoy your company so much.” He kissed her hand once more before he let go of it again and reached for his sake.

They barely spoke for the rest of their dinner, and as the food was taken away again and the room became dark once more, Rin could not help but feel relieved. Whenever he said things like that, she found herself unable to answer, unable to think clearly, and the second half of the performance was a wonderful distraction.

Sesshōmaru tried not to look at Rin too often during the second act, focusing on the events on the stage instead. It was an incredibly sad and tragic play, and soon he heard Rin sob gently beside him. Carefully he reached out for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he intertwined their fingers. For the rest of the performance, he did not let go of her hand again, feeling her pulse increase as the lovers on the stage committed suicide in order to be united at least in death.

The music ended, yet no one dared to applaud. Everyone was waiting for the judgement of the Emperor of the West.

Sesshōmaru looked at Rin, who was drying her tears with the sleeve of her kimono.

“Did you enjoy it?” He asked quietly.

Rin sniffed and nodded. “It was perfect,” she whispered.

Sesshōmaru slowly let go of her hand and applauded, the greatest gesture of appreciation that the actors and musicians could possibly receive. Just seconds later the whole auditorium burst into applause and the people cheered as if they had never seen a better play before. To Sesshōmaru, the play itself did not matter. He had seen countless plays in his life already, one more was nothing special and hardly anything could surprise him. But Rin loved it, and so he would show his appreciation.

Slowly, he rose from his cushion and held out his hand for Rin. “We should leave now,” he said. “Don’t forget your fan.”

Rin took his hand and stood, hiding her face behind her fan as she followed him off the balcony, causing the people in the auditorium to gasp in surprise. They had not seen that Sesshōmaru had come with female company earlier, and although they could only see the back of her head now, it was enough to have them exclaim their surprise.

Their carriage was already waiting for them at the side entrance, but this time, Sesshōmaru sat down next to Rin instead of opposite to her. She did not protest, her heart beating fast in her chest as he held her hand a little tighter. The carriage made its way through the narrow streets of Edo, going slowly this time as the streets were fuller and the people were celebrating on every corner. There was music and laughter everywhere despite the cold and the fact it had begun to snow. But the barred windows protected them from it, allowing them to watch the spectacle from the safety of their carriage.

“Rin.”

She shivered as he said her name, and she turned her head to look at him. It was dark in the carriage and she could barely see him. Only the light that occasionally streamed through the windows touched his beautiful face, and his golden eyes sparkled in the warm light of the lanterns.

“Have I told you already how beautiful you look tonight?” Sesshōmaru asked, reaching out to touch her cheek.

Rin was sure that he could see her blush despite the darkness, but she did not care. After all, it was the kindest lie that she had ever been told. She would never be as beautiful as Satsume or the others. She would never be able to compete with them. He was surely only trying to make her feel good about herself. And that meant the world to her.

“Thank you, Mylord,” Rin whispered.

“I mean it,” Sesshōmaru said calmly. “You look stunning.” He leant forward and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. “Inside and out.”

Rin’s heart skipped a beat at the feeling of his lips on hers, and before she knew it, she had begun to return the kiss. Sesshōmaru let out a gentle, deep growl and he held her hand a little tighter, his other hand finding its way to her hair, correcting the angle of their kiss. Her lips tasted like chocolate and vanilla, like the dessert she had enjoyed, but Rin herself was a composition of many flavours, of which many he would never be able to identify. Her scent was enticing, and like nothing he had ever encountered before. His animalistic side demanded of him to claim her. But deep inside his heart, he knew that it would be wrong.

After a while, he pulled away from her, allowing her to catch her breath. Her lips were swollen from the kiss, and her cheeks were ornamented with the most adorable blush.

“I have a surprise for you,” he said before she could feel silly about herself again. Just then, the carriage stopped at a gate, and as Rin looked out of the window her eyes went wide.

“M-Mylord…”

Sesshōmaru opened the door and stepped out onto the street, reaching out for her hand. “After what you have done for me, it is the least that I can do for you,” he said, nodding at the guard that had followed them. The man nodded and stepped forward, knocking on the gates of the Nakazono residence.

For a terribly long moment, nothing happened. But then, a servant approached the gate, holding a lantern in his hand. “Who is it?” He called.

“The most honourable Lady Rin!” The guard replied.

“Eh?” The servant, a man that Rin knew well, came closer. “A lady? You don’t sound like a woman to me, good man-“ As they came into sight, the servant stopped, his jaw dropping as he recognised Rin – and behind her, the Emperor himself.

“Tendo-san!” Rin gasped as the man threw himself to the ground. “P-Please, it’s just me!”

“What is going on out there?” A familiar voice called, and Rin’s heart skipped a beat. A man dressed in fine robes walked towards them across the courtyard, a deep frown on his face as he approached the gate. “Tendo-san, what is wrong?”

Suddenly, Nakazono Tadahiko stopped in his tracks, staring at his daughter with wide eyes. “Rin!”

Rin burst into tears and threw herself into his arms. “Chichiue!” She breathed, crying into his chest as his strong arms were wrapped around her, and all that had happened was forgotten. They held each other in a tight embrace for what seemed an eternity until they had both calmed down enough to speak.

“Oh, my child!” Nakazono whispered and held his daughter close, kissing her hair. “Oh, the gods have brought me my child!”

“Not the gods, Chichiue,” Rin sniffed and slowly turned towards Sesshōmaru, who was standing in the shadow of the carriage. The daiyōkai nodded lightly at Rin’s father, who went pale immediately and got down to his knees. “Your majesty!”

Sesshōmaru stepped forward. “You may rise, Nakazono-sama,” he said with the deep, calm voice that Rin had heard him use with many of his subjects. “Your daughter and I were visiting the theatre. I had hoped that she could visit her family on the way back.”

Nakazono rose with shaking limbs. “Of course, Mylord!” He said, bowing deeply to him. “It would be an honour for my family to welcome you, too!”

Sesshōmaru hesitated. It had been his plan to leave Rin with her family for the night, so that she could spend some time with them again. But as Rin looked at him almost like a puppy, he could not bring himself to say no.

“Then I shall accept your invitation,” he said with a small nod, which caused the old man to smile as if he had been visited by the gods themselves.

“Please, Mylord! Please follow me!” Nakazono said and immediately called for all servants to be woken from their sleep so that the visit of the Emperor himself would be an unforgettable one. “Oh, the kami have answered my prayers!” He said over and over again, hugging and kissing his daughter without end. Sesshōmaru kept himself in the background. This visit was not about him. He did it for Rin. And as he saw her in the arms of her father, and seconds later in the arms of her crying mother, he realised that he had done the right thing.

And that he was an incredibly selfish creature.


	20. Forgiveness

It was, without any doubt, the strangest situation Sesshōmaru had ever been in.

The notion of “being the fifth wheel on a carriage” probably described the current situation best. He sat on the expensive tatami mats in the drawing room of the Nakazono residence, watching as Rin poured tea into his cup whilst her parents looked at him in both awe and reverence. This was not what he had planned for this evening. He had wanted to give her the opportunity to see her family again in the safety of her home, without the strict ceremonial of the palace. But it seemed that wherever he went, the court would follow.

Rin carefully poured him and her parents each a cup of tea, placing the pot on the table and clasping her hands on her lap again when she was done, waiting for Sesshōmaru to speak. Although this was the home of her family, the class distinctions between them remained the same. No one was allowed to speak to the Emperor unless the monarch spoke to them first. With Sesshōmaru, however, the West had a rather taciturn sovereign that preferred not to waste any time with mindless chatter.

The daiyōkai reached for the cup and took a small sip from it, taking in the refreshing scent of the beverage. It was an excellent tea, and he was sure he had never tasted something like it before. “This tea is very good,” he said eventually as she set the cup down on the table and met Nakazono’s eyes. “I assume it is a new blend? I have not tasted it before.”

“Oh, thank you so much, your majesty!” Rin’s father said proudly and bowed his head, just like his wife. “But it is not a new blend. This is the tea we only serve to guests in our private home. The family blend, if one may say so.”

“I see.” Sesshōmaru nodded lightly, watching the steam rise from the cup. “As I said, it is excellent and very refreshing. It is a great pleasure to be your guest tonight, especially as it is late already.”

“Oh, that is not a problem at all, your majesty,” Nakazono assured him. “We are so grateful that our daughter is here. All thanks to you and your generosity.”

Sesshōmaru shook his head lightly. “There is no reason to thank me. You should thank your daughter. I enjoy her company immensely. That is why I decided to take her to the Dances with me tonight. Have you been to this year’s performance?”

“Not yet, your majesty, but we hope to see it soon,” Rin’s father replied with a nervous smile, glancing at his daughter with pride in his eyes.

Seeing him have an almost normal conversation with her parents was an odd sight to Rin, and she was sure that she would never get used to it. Never would she have thought that she would introduce him to her mother and father one day. But here she was, in her parents’ drawing room, serving their special blend to the one that ruled over the West.

“I had the pleasure to meet your eldest son in the South,” Sesshōmaru said. “I assume he will take over the family business one day. But Rin told me you have another son as well. May I ask what he is doing?”

If he had to drink tea with these people then he had to exchange pleasantries with them, too, whether he liked it or not. He was only doing it for Rin’s sake, he told himself. But he could not deny that this gave him the opportunity to directly speak to his human subjects for the first time in their own sphere. Obviously, the Nakazono family belonged to the wealthiest people that lived in his realm, and their home represented a lifestyle that the majority of people could only dream of. They represented in no way the ordinary people of the West, but they were a good choice for now. He had to start somewhere.

“Our younger son Tokihiro is working hard to become a servant of the state, Mylord,” Rin’s father explained. “At the moment he is away for educational purposes.”

“I see.” Sesshōmaru nodded lightly and glanced at Rin’s mother, who had been silent so far. She was good-looking for her age and appeared very elegant. It was not hard to guess where Rin had gotten her gracefulness from. “You must be very proud of your children, good woman.”

Rin’s mother blinked in surprise but immediately bowed her head to him. “I am very proud of both of my sons, your majesty,” she replied.

“I hope you are proud of your daughters as well,” Sesshōmaru said. Rin shifted a little on her cushion, lowering her gaze. But she could not help but smile a little to herself at his remark. “I heard that your eldest daughter is bringing honour to her husband’s family by bearing the children they have been waiting for. And you must not forget Rin, who brings honour to your family in so many ways.”

“Of course I am proud of them, too, Mylord!” The woman replied quickly and nodded several times. “My daughters are so precious to me, and seeing them happy is all I could possibly want.”

“As my most honourable father used to say: women are the backbones of society. Without them, we are nothing.” Sesshōmaru rose from the cushion and clasped his hands on his back. “Thank you for the tea, Nakazono-sama. But I think that I should return to the palace now.” Rin’s father and mother bowed deeply, and Nakazono hurried to express his gratitude and joy about the visit. “You are always welcome in our home, your majesty, at day and night!”

Sesshōmaru nodded lightly before he turned to Rin again, the reason for everything he had done that night. “I allow you to stay with your family tonight, so that you may spend time with them again.”

“Mylord, I-“ Rin swallowed thickly, shivers running down her spine as she met his gaze. Terrible thoughts crossed her mind, and she silently begged the kami that her suspicions would not come true. Was he trying to leave her behind, to get rid of her?

“A carriage will take you back to the palace tomorrow evening,” he added calmly.

Rin exhaled deeply in relief and bowed her head respectfully. “You are too kind, your majesty,” she said softly, her heart beating fast in her chest as she tried to grasp what was happening. He was giving her the opportunity and freedom to see her family again, to hold them again in the safety of her own home. Without the eyes of the courtiers watching them at all times.

Had he been planning this all along?

Sesshōmaru nodded at her parents one more time as he made his way out of the drawing room, with Rin following him outside to the gate. The carriage was still waiting for him there, and thanks to its ordinary appearance, no one had stopped there to see who it was that was visiting the Nakazono family. It was late and the street was empty, a circumstance that Sesshōmaru was glad about. The last thing he wanted was a group of people throwing themselves to his feet.

He turned to Rin once more and opened his mouth, but before the words could come out of it he paused, looking down at Rin who was bowing to him again almost like a servant would.

“Thank you, Mylord,” she whispered, and a small tear rolled down her rosy cheek. “You have such a kind heart that you even wish to make a concubine happy.”

Sesshōmaru frowned. No one had accused him of having a kind heart before, let alone a woman. But it was true: he wanted to make her happy, and if he had the means to do so, then he would never hesitate. That much he had realised a long time ago.

“You do not need to thank me, Rin,” he said calmly. “Please look at me.”

She raised her head, pulling herself together as she met his gaze. He could not help but admire her in this situation. She was clearly overwhelmed by her feelings, and yet, she managed to appear like a queen, ready to face difficulties of life.

“I know that you and your parents did not have the chance to set things right before you left,” he said. “You sent a letter to them, but perhaps you should speak to them personally. There are things that I wish I could say to my own sire, but I will never be able to do that again. Take this opportunity as long as you still have it.”

Rin nodded lightly. “Yes, Mylord,” she whispered, clasping her hands on her obi. He hardly spoke about his father, especially not to her. But she had learnt to appreciate the few times he did, as it meant that he was opening up to her. That he meant what he was saying.

“And don’t call me that.” Sesshōmaru grasped her chin carefully and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. He would not kiss her the way he wanted in front of servants, the greatest gossips this world knew. But he would make sure that she felt appreciated, and that he was not abandoning her. This was just a visit. Nothing more. “I will send someone to take you back to the palace tomorrow evening. I shall see you then.”

“Yes, Sesshōmaru-sama,” Rin whispered, shivering lightly as he kissed her forehead. She stepped back and watched the carriage drive away until it disappeared into the night. Even now, she could still feel his lips on her skin, and her heart fluttered in her chest at the thought of them being alone in the carriage.

What had she done to deserve his affection?

*****

Her parents did their best to make sure their daughter felt at home. Nakazono immediately ordered her bedchamber to be prepared, and the servants rushed to get the bedding and warm water for the daughter of the house so that she could prepare for the night. It felt good and very strange to be back home at the same time. Rin was glad to be with her mother and father again, the people that had raised her, but she had realised that her heart belonged somewhere else the moment she had stepped into the house. Over the course of the last year, she had settled into her new life at the palace, and she regarded it as her home now. After all, it was a place where she was respected for who she was, and she was allowed to learn and to speak freely. The other women had become her friends, her sisters, even. And Sesshōmaru…

“Are you hungry, little bird?” Nakazono asked Rin as she returned to the drawing room and immediately reached for her hands. “Or would you like to take a bath?”

Rin shook her head. “No, thank you, Chichiue,” she said, blushing as he used the nickname she’d had as a little girl. “I had something to eat at the theatre.”

“I think it is also too late for a proper bath,” her mother added.

“Ah, indeed!” Rin’s father shook his head. “You must be very tired after such a long day. You should go to bed and rest.” He kissed Rin’s forehead and then sighed deeply. “Look at you. How beautiful and… and grown up you are.”

Rin’s heart ached as her father looked at her with an almost pained expression on his old face. She squeezed his hands gently. “All I am is because of you,” she said gently and suppressed a yawn. But her father noticed it nonetheless.

“We shall speak tomorrow, dear,” he said and kissed her cheeks. “Sleep well.”

Rin would have found the way to her bedroom blindfolded. It was a nice room at the end of the corridor with a door to the garden, surrounded by trees and bushes that would provide shade during summer. The servants had just finished preparing the futon for her, and a maid helped Rin out of her heavy kimono and into one of her old, plain yukatas in which she used to sleep. Just then, the door slid open and her mother entered the room.

“You may return to bed, thank you,” she said to the servants, who bowed and quickly left the room after wishing Rin a pleasant night. Rin, who had moved to sit down at her dressing table to wash her face, turned around in surprise. “Mama!” She said. “I thought you had gone to bed.”

“Not yet,” she said. “I hope you don’t mind.” She moved to sit down behind her daughter, reaching for the hairbrush.

Rin blinked in surprise. “N-No, of course not,” she said quietly, allowing her mother to brush her hair for her. When she had been little, her mother had often brushed her hair before going to bed, but as she had gotten older, it had been always done by a maid. But she would not deny her mother this request.

The last time she had seen her, she had barely recognised her mother. She had been very strict, almost cold in her behaviour the day she had sent her away to the palace, and Rin thought with horror of the six months she had spent preparing for her new life. Her mother had always been around, giving orders and watching all of her moves carefully. Yes, she had always been strict with all of her children, but she had never been as cold as she had been to Rin during that time.

“I received your letter, Rin-chan,” her mother said softly, carefully brushing her hair the way she had always done when Rin had been still little. “And… I want you to know I am sorry. For everything. I did not want to be dismissive towards you and give you the feeling that you were being sold to the palace, but… your father and I thought that if we did not show our deep sadness then it would be easier for you to accustom yourself to your new life, and that you… you would not be homesick…” Suddenly, her mother burst into tears and Rin turned around just in time to wrap her arms around her mother, holding her close.

“Mama…”

“If we had only found another way!” her mother breathed, shaking her head. “Another way to protect you!”

“You did what you had to do, Mama,” Rin murmured into her shoulder. “I’m not angry.” She pulled away slowly, taking her mother’s hands into her own. “I know that you did it to protect me. At first I was angry and scared, but… but Koichi explained everything to me. I know that you only did what thought was best for me. And perhaps it was.”

“You are so… so grown up,” her mother sighed, shaking her head. “I have begged the gods day and night that you may forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive, Mama,” Rin said and gave her hands a gentle squeeze. “I’m fine. And I live a good life at the palace.”

Her mother reached out and touched her cheek. “I could see that,” she said softly, running her thumb across Rin’s cheekbone. “With the Emperor himself taking you to the Dances. He seems to like you very much.”

Rin blushed. “Well, he… he often plays shōgi with me. And gomoku. But of course, I never win,” she added with a light chuckle. Her mother laughed and, after she had pulled herself together again, took the hairbrush to continue with her task. Rin sat still and let her mother do her work. The tense atmosphere between them was gone, finally, and they were able to speak freely once more. Just the way it used to be.

“You have changed, my love,” the older woman said after a while. “You are no longer my little girl, it seems.” She gently tugged on Rin’s yukata, that had become rather tight around her chest and hips. “You are becoming a woman. Well, perhaps you… perhaps you are already a woman…”

Rin blushed all over and shook her head immediately. “N-No, not in that way, Mama,” she said quickly. “But… but can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can.” Her mother put the hairbrush aside and clasped her hands on her lap. “What is it?”

“It’s about my… my monthlies,” Rin said, nervously playing with the sleeve of her yukata. “I haven’t had them since I went to the palace. I had them during my first week there but not again, and I’m worried that something might be wrong with me.”

“Oh,” her mother said and cleared her throat. “Well, you must remember that you only had them a few times before you left, and then you went away to the South with his majesty. Girls of your age often have irregular monthlies, you see. And when one is stressed or worried or under pressure, it affects these things, too. I am sure that everything is fine, dear. And besides, you are only fifteen, and you’ll have enough of it for the rest of your good years, believe me.” She let out a soft sigh and patted Rin’s hand. “I’m glad that his majesty has not… well… taken you to bed. You are still so young.”

“But you were married and pregnant at my age,” Rin frowned.

“That does not mean that I think it was right,” the other woman replied. “I was very scared when I married your father, you see. But he was nothing but kind to me, at all times. Just as he was always kind to all of his children.” She took Rin’s hands into hers. “I don’t want you to be afraid of anything as I was. So if there is anything I can do, anything I can help you with, please let me know.”

Rin smiled. This was the mother she had always known, strict but caring. “I will,” she said with a firm nod.

“Good.” Her mother rose from the mats. “Now I will go and find you a bigger yukata. You cannot walk around like a girl from Yoshiwara.”

Rin giggled and reached for the wet cloth to wash her face, as she suddenly remembered where she had last heard of Yoshiwara.

Kohaku. He had disappeared in Yoshiwara, and no one had heard from him since.

“Mama?” She got up when her mother returned with a bigger piece of clothing, allowing her to help her get changed. “Are there any news regarding Kohaku?”

“You mean the chamberlain’s son?” She asked. “No, unfortunately not. His poor mother is crying day and night. He was their only son, you see.” She made sure the yukata was closed properly over Rin’s chest and waist and then cupped her daughter’s cheeks. “But we must never lose hope,” she said and kissed Rin’s forehead gently. “Sleep well, darling. We shall speak tomorrow.”

That night, Rin lay awake for quite a while, looking up at the ornamented ceiling of her bedroom. As a child, she had thought that fairies had made them, and she had stayed awake and hoped to see one of them. Now she was fond of these memories and and able to laugh about her childish imagination. That she got to sleep in this room again was something she could not take for granted. It was only possible because Sesshōmaru had allowed it, and she was immensely grateful for it. But how could she possibly show him her gratitude? What could she, a mere concubine, a human even, do to make him understand how grateful she was?

As she rolled over in bed and closed her eyes, she wondered what his motivation was to keep calling for her. He had so many concubines, so many women to choose from. And yet, he always wanted to play shōgi and talk to her. He never asked anything else of her, never made any inappropriate remarks or tried to lure her to his bedchamber, although he had told her that he desired her, and that he hoped for more.

If he shared the bed with her, she would become his favourite, and she would get to stay with him forever, no matter what the future would bring.

At this point, she would willingly follow him to his bedchamber, that much she knew. There was no way to deny that her feelings for him had surpassed simple affection.

“I love him,” Rin whispered, and her heart ached as she thought of his kisses and caresses. She had fallen in love with him; slowly, but steadily. She had fallen in love with a man that was above everyone else. He was a daiyōkai, strong and powerful, and it seemed that Sesshōmaru had at least some kind of feelings for her, too.

But deep inside, Rin knew the truth. Sesshōmaru would never be hers. And that thought broke her heart.


	21. The Pains of Young Love

As Rin woke up the following morning, she needed a few moments to realise that she was, in fact, not dreaming. She was at home, in her own room, and she heard the familiar noises coming from the rooms next door, where their servants prepared everything for breakfast and made sure all rooms were warm and cosy.

Rin sat up and rubbed her eyes with a yawn. She had slept surprisingly well, although she now missed the familiar weight of Mei-Mei who always curled up at her side at night. Would the puppy miss her for the duration of her absence? Surely the others would take great care of her.

Rin got dressed in a warm yukata with the help of a maid before she joined her mother and father in the drawing room, where a warm breakfast had just been served, and its smell filled the entire room. Nakazono beamed and rose from his cushion as Rin came in, walking around the table to pull her into his arms.

“Good morning, my darling girl,” he said, kissing her cheeks. “Did you sleep well? I hope it was not too cold in your room last night. Are you hungry? There are rice and eggs and fish, just the way you always liked it.”

“Thank you, Chichiue,” Rin said and hugged him tightly. “Yes, I’m hungry…” She admitted, and then moved to sit down next to her mother, who reached out for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. It almost felt like she was a child again, having breakfast with her parents before they would all begin with their daily tasks. The only thing that was different was that her siblings were not with them. Koichi was away for business, Tokihiro was at the coast for educational purposes and staying with their uncle, and Sachiko lived in the home of her husband.

Her mother seemed to think the same as she said: “It is almost like in the olden days, don’t you think? It is too sad that Koichi, Tokihiro and Sachiko cannot be here.”

“But they all have so much to do, Mama,” Rin said softly. “I’m sure I will see them again soon enough. His majesty allowed me to invite them. And I’m sure that he wouldn’t mind if I invited you, too.”

“That is very kind of him, indeed,” her father said calmly. “But we must not forget that they all have their own duties to tend to. And Sachiko must take great care of herself, now that she has a baby to look after and another one on the way.”

“She is truly blessed,” Rin’s mother agreed. “And she has the sweetest little boy, Rin! I’m sure you will get to see him soon enough. He looks like Tokihiro when he was a baby.”

“But isn’t it a bit much to have another baby on the way when the first one is barely six months old, Mama?” Rin asked. “I mean…”

“Sachiko knows what she is doing,” her father said and rose from his cushion. “I will be in my study. Some reports arrived just this morning and they require my immediate attention. I will see you in a while, my little bird.” He gently patted Rin’s head on the way out, humming a soft tune to himself.

Rin’s mother chuckled lightly. “Your father does not like to speak about such matters when you are around,” she told Rin. “To him, you are still his little girl with no knowledge of how babies are made and where they come from.”

Rin blinked at her in confusion. “I live in the palace,” she said. “He must surely know what a concubine’s purpose is.”

“Of course he knows, darling,” her mother laughed. “But when it comes to you he is in a state of denial. It was the same with Sachiko. Don’t take it personally.” She patted Rin’s hand gently and then continued with her meal. Rin followed her example and focused on the breakfast, knowing she had to enjoy this moment. She could never know when she would have this opportunity again.

After breakfast, Rin stayed with her mother and began to answer all of her questions regarding her life in the palace. She told her about the other women, that they were all mostly yōkai and that a certain number of them were considered favourites. She told her how much she liked them all, and that they had become like sisters to her, especially Satsume. When her mother asked about her relationship with Sesshōmaru, Rin tried not to say too much – she only told her about the many times they had played shōgi and gomoku together, and that he seemed to enjoy her company.

“I think that is the reason he took me with him to the Dances,” Rin explained to her mother over a cup of tea. “I do not think I am special to him. Others definitely are, like Satsume. She knows him like no one else. I think that she will be his wife one day. They… they would be fantastic together. She is smart and beautiful and they would have the most gorgeous children.”

“Hm.” Rin’s mother let all of the information sink in, taking small sips of her tea every now and then. “It seems that you have come to a safe place, then. That is… very relieving to know.” She let out a soft sigh. “I worried about you day and night. I did not even dare to imagine what his majesty could possibly do to you, or ask of you… but it seems that all my worried were not necessary. His majesty seems like the perfect gentleman. And he seems to treat you with respect and dignity.”

Rin nodded softly. “He does, yes,” she agreed and took another sip from the tea. It was the blend they often drank during the cold winter months, and it never failed to warm her from the inside. “Mama, can I ask you something?”

Rin’s mother looked up, a gentle frown on her forehead. “Of course you can, dear. What is it?”

Rin shifted a little on her cushion as she tried to find the right words. She had never had such conversations with her mother before. In fact, it seemed as if her new life at the palace had led to this new bond between them, and now they could speak to each other as equals, almost.

“How did you know that you loved Papa?” She asked eventually, hoping that her question was not an inappropriate one. “I mean… how does one know that it is love?”

Her mother looked at her for a long moment before she spoke again, a small smile on her lips. “Well… it is something that comes from the bottom of your heart, you see. If there is no other explanation for it, then it must be love. That is what your grandmother always told me. You know that she was engaged to your grandfather’s brother?”

“What?”

“Yes,” she chuckled. “Your grandmother was engaged to your father’s uncle when she was your age, but she had fallen in love with your grandfather. She tried to obey her parents and wanted to fall in love with her betrothed instead, but you cannot force love. And so, she decided that she had to follow her heart. She confessed her love to your grandfather, and she told his brother that she would never be able to love him. She was open about her feelings, and fortunately, her parents saw that it would be for the best if she married someone else.” She shook her head lightly and smiled fondly at the memory. “When my parents were looking for a husband for me, my mother made it clear to me that I had to tell her if I was in love with someone. She did not want me to go through the same. I was not in love with anyone, so I agreed to marrying your father. I was young, younger than you are now, and I knew very little of love. I was scared of what marriage would bring, but your father was nothing but kind to me at all times. Over the course of the first year that we were married, I fell in love with him. With his kind heart and his patience. And with his smile, of course,” she added and Rin couldn’t help but giggle. There was a reason her father was called the “smiling tea leaf of Edo”.

“Believe me, Rin, I followed my mother’s example when it came to finding a husband for Sachiko,” her mother continued. “But you know your sister. She does not really speak about her feelings. But I could see that she liked Ishida-sama very much. She always blushed whenever he came to visit your father. That is why I suggested him to your father, and now Sachiko is happily married. And we would have done the same for you, Rin. We would have never forced you into a marriage you would not have wanted. Love, or at least affection, are very important for a marriage. But what love feels like is very hard to define, I think.” She studied Rin attentively. “You like his majesty very much. There is no shame in that, Rin. After all, he treats you very well. But you must never forget who he is.” She clasped her hands on her lap. “He is the emperor, our sovereign. And he is a yōkai. I cannot forbid you to give him your heart, Rin, but you must be aware of the consequences. Loving him might, in the end, break your heart.”

Was she truly that easy to read?

Rin sighed and looked down at her hands on her lap. Yes, she loved Sesshōmaru, and her mother had realised that faster than she had thought. And she had said out loud what Rin had avoided to think about. Despite the fact she was his concubine, they lived in different worlds. He was a yōkai, she was human. He was a powerful emperor, she was only a concubine that he owned for entertainment. One day, a beautiful demoness would become his wife and sit on the throne beside him. Sesshōmaru would always own her heart, but Rin would never have his.

“It pains me so,” Rin whispered, closing her eyes and shaking her head. “Being so close to him and not being able to… to…”

“I know.” She felt the hand of her mother on her back, gently stroking her hair. “But you have to make the best out of this situation, darling. You can learn so much from the other women there that you would never get to experience here. And… and should he not make you his favourite, then you will still have the opportunity to get married and live a normal life again.”

Rin sniffed. “I don’t know if I would want that,” she murmured. “What kind of man would want a woman that has been a concubine…”

“Believe me, there are good men in this world. Although it often does not seem so,” her mother replied. “Now calm down and try not to think too much about it. I am sure everything will resolve itself in the end.” She gently patted Rin’s cheek and then rose from her cushion, making her way to the door that led to the garden. It had been snowing heavily the night before, and everything was now clothed in winter’s white coat. Rin had always loved this season. As a child, she had often played with her siblings in the snow, throwing snowballs at them while their mother and father watched them from the patio, laughing at their children’s antics. It all seemed so far away these days.

“You see, love is like snow,” Rin’s mother said softly. “It is volatile. Just like raindrops pierce through snow, small doubts can harm the heart. But then, when spring comes, the snow will turn into water again. Just like love changes in order to accommodate to new circumstances. You will find your way, Rin. Even if you cannot see it yet.”

*******

It was late in the afternoon when Rin finally got to spend time with her father again. He had been working all day, but he had assured her that he would speak to her, and he was a man that always kept his promises. He did his best to explain to Rin why he had sent her away, but Rin had interrupted him soon, assuring him that she knew the reasons well, and that she was not angry. After that, her father seemed very relieved.

“You see, I had already been thinking about a suitable husband for you,” Nakazono admitted eventually. “Some of my business partners had already approached me and asked for your hand for their sons, but I wanted to ask you first. Your mother made me promise that I would not give you to someone you didn’t like, so I tried to meet all those young gentlemen first and I think you would have liked some of them.” He scratched his head. “You know, like Morinozuka Soun.”

“Soun?” Rin said in surprise. “I thought he was married already.”

“The girl he was supposed to marry was given to someone else,” Nakazono explained. “It was a big shock for the family, I have heard. But Soun is very successful and has joined his father’s business. And he is a fine young man. You would have liked him, I think.”

Rin nodded. “I remember him,” she said. “He and Koichi used to chase me and Sachiko through the garden when we were small. But I haven’t seen him in ages.”

Nakazono shook his head. “It does not matter now,” he said. “Your life has taken a different direction. Perhaps it was for the best. You seem to live a happy life at the palace, and his majesty apparently appreciates your company very much. That is a great honour, and you must never forget that.”

He glanced out of the window, realising that it was dark already. “Oh, it is time for dinner soon,” he said. “I think someone will come to collect you any moment. But I hope you will have time to-“

Just then a servant entered the room. “A carriage has come from the palace, Nakazono-sama.”

“Oh.” Nakazono seemed disappointed. “Well, I think you will have dinner at the palace, then.”

Rin nodded and followed her father down the hall, already reaching for her fan to hide her face from the one that had been sent to collect her, but that turned out to be unnecessary.

“Makoto-sama!” Rin said in surprise as she spotted Sesshōmaru’s first advisor in the courtyard. He looked very dashing as always, causing the maids in the background to giggle excitedly.

“Mylady,” he said with a smile, bowing his head. “I have been sent here to take you back to the palace.”

“I see,” she nodded. “Can I… can I say goodbye first?”

“Of course, Mylady, take all the time you need,” he assured her and, after greeting her father with a nod, returned to the gate where the carriage was waiting.

Rin turned around to her mother and father, and before she knew it, they had pulled her into their arms.

“My blessed child,” Nakazono said, kissing her hair. “Please write to us whenever you can.”

“I will, Chichiue,” Rin whispered, trying not to cry. “I will invite you to the palace and introduce you to everyone, I promise.”

Far too soon, they had to pull away from her, and Rin dried the few tears that had escaped her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono. She turned away from them with a heavy heart, approaching the carriage and Makoto, who stood next to it and held out his hand for her. Carefully she climbed into the vehicle, leaning out of the window as the door was closed and reaching for her mother’s hand.

“Please tell Koichi, Sachiko, and Tokihiro that I love them, Mama,” she said. “And that I hope to see them soon, yes?”

“Of course,” her mother replied and squeezed her hand tightly, just as the carriage began to move. Rin kept looking out of the window until her parents were out of sight, and just as they reached the busy main streets of Edo she sat down properly, letting out a deep sigh.

Makoto studied her carefully from his seat opposite to her. It was a great honour and a proof of his sovereign’s trust in him that he had been chosen to collect her, and that he was allowed to look at her and speak to her directly. He knew Sesshōmaru well, and how possessive he could be, but there was something about this girl that had softened his heart. It was no secret that Lady Rin was very smart. After her little speech to all advisors, no one dared to question that. Yet he knew that intelligence was one thing. Compassion, however, was something that was far more important in a woman.

“I hope you enjoyed spending time with your family, Lady Rin,” he said eventually. “His majesty told me that you had not seen them for months.”

Rin nodded lightly. “That is correct. And yes, I enjoyed it very much.”

“I can imagine how you felt,” he said. “I have not seen my son for almost five years.”

“Five years?!” Rin gasped and her eyes widened.

“Five years are a very short time for yōkai,” Makoto reminded her gently. “But still, I miss him very much.”

“Why does he not live with you, Makoto-sama?” Rin asked. “I mean… his majesty surely wouldn’t mind.”

Makoto smiled lightly. “The palace is not the right place for a little boy. Well, at least it was that way for a long time. There is no threat of war anymore, now that the South and the West are at peace.”

“Then you could have your son brought to the palace,” Rin suggested. “I’m sure he would be delighted to be with you again, Makoto-sama.”

“Ah, I don’t know,” Makoto said with a shrug. “And besides, I don’t think his mother would approve. She is a difficult person, you see.”

Rin clasped her hands on her lap and gave merely a small nod as a reply. She was not in the position to judge about this man and his family – he surely knew best what was good for his son. Besides, she knew that yōkai did not treat their children the same way humans did, and therefore, she had no right to judge.

They barely talked for the rest of the way to the palace. Only when the gates had closed behind them and a servant came to open the door for them, Makoto spoke again.

“His majesty asked me to tell you that he hopes to dine with you tonight – only if you had not had dinner yet, though,” he said.

Rin’s heart began to flutter in her chest again. “I would be delighted to dine with him,” she said and hid her face behind her fan as she got out of the carriage after him, and she followed Makoto through the labyrinth of the imperial palace to Sesshōmaru’s private chambers. She had been there before, but each time he called her there, she found herself to be more nervous than usual.

“There is something you should know,” Makoto said as they arrived at the doors. “His majesty has-“

“Rin!”

The girl turned around and saw Satsume rush towards her with Mei-Mei in her arms. “I’m so glad that you are back,” she said. “His majesty has asked us to dine with him tonight, is that not wonderful?” She smiled at Makoto. “Good evening, Makoto-sama. How is your wife?”

“Complaining, as always,” Makoto said with a small smile. “I wish you a pleasant evening. Lady Rin.” He bowed to her once more before he walked away. Rin understood. He had wanted to tell her that she would not be alone with Sesshōmaru. That Satsume had been invited, too.

“She missed you so much, Rin,” Satsume said and carefully placed the excited Mei-Mei in Rin’s arms. “Did you enjoy your time with your family? I bet they were very happy to see you. And they must have been so surprised to have Sesshōmaru standing on their doorstep, too!” She laughed softly, and it sounded like the bells of heaven.

For the first time in her life, Rin felt resentment towards another woman. Satsume was like a sister to her, gentle and kind, and always happy to help. And, as far as she knew, Satsume wanted Rin to be in Sesshōmaru’s favour. But deep inside Rin knew that she would never be able to compete with Satsume. With the woman that was nothing but perfection.

And she was sure that, in the near future, Satsume would be the one to own his heart.

“Rin?” Satsume asked softly. “Are you well?”

“I…” Rin closed her eyes for a moment. “I… I’m feeling a little dizzy and… I think I should lie down.”

“Oh dear!” Satsume reached for her hand. “Don’t worry about Sesshōmaru, I will tell him that you’re not feeling well. Go and rest, yes?”

She was genuinely worried about her, and Rin found herself hating Satsume’s kind nature even more in this moment. Oh kami, what had she become?

As she returned to her room with Mei-Mei, she changed into her sleeping yukata and curled up under the sheets, holding the puppy close to her chest. She had to face the truth. She would never be able to compete against Satsume. Or one of the other demonesses. She would always be weaker, smaller, and less beautiful than them. One day, Sesshōmaru would pick a bride, and she certainly would not be the one he would choose.

“I wish I didn’t love him, Mei-Mei,” she whispered, burying her face in the puppy’s soft fur.

Little did she know that Tsukame sat outside their room, and that she had heard what she had said.

And that the southern princess could not help but silently agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! :)
> 
> By the way, I am on tumblr! Follow me if you like: theangryuniverse.tumblr.com


	22. To Follow One's Heart

As Rin opened her eyes the following morning, she immediately knew that she would not get to leave the bed again very soon. Her monthlies had come with full force and without mercy. It was as if her body had been listening to her conversation with her mother, and had just then decided to remind her that she was, in fact, a human woman with a menstrual cycle. Her stomach cramped painfully and Rin closed her eyes, trying to take deep, even breaths to ease the pain. But from previous experience she knew that breathing wouldn’t do, and that she would need to ask the healer for medicine. At least, she thought, she now had an excuse not to face the world for a while. She would not have known what to say to Sesshōmaru, should he call for her again, and the mere thought of him choosing Satsume right in front of her filled her heart with deep sadness.

At least it was Fumeko who found her first, and the other human understood very well what it felt like to have pains that felt like a rusty knife stabbing into one’s abdomen. She brought Rin some clean loincloths and went to the healer for her in order to get some herbs that would relieve the pain. Rin was immensely grateful for Fumeko’s presence, and especially for her ability to know when to ask questions and when to remain silent. She did not question Rin about her visit to her parents, nor did she ask about Sesshōmaru. Instead, she helped Rin change into clean clothes and prepared the tea for her while Mei-Mei sat next to the futon and watched them curiously.

“Just try to rest,” Fumeko hummed as Rin lay down again after drinking her tea. “You’ll surely feel better soon. The others won’t disturb you, they can smell it when we’re bleeding, you know.” She pecked Rin’s cheek and hummed to herself as she left the room. Mei-Mei watched her leave before letting out a small bark and curling up at Rin’s side.

Her monthlies were just another painful reminder that she was so very different from the demonesses she had begun to call her sisters. They were not incapable of moving freely once a month, and they did not suffer from stabbing pain in their stomachs. And, most importantly, they did not give off a surely disgusting smell.

Why could she not be like them? A beautiful demoness, confident and strong?

*******

When Satsume had told him that Rin was not feeling well and had gone to bed, Sesshōmaru had been surprised, but he had not questioned it. Instead of dining with both of them, he had spent the evening with Satsume only. That night, he had found relief in her embrace, but once she had left his bedchamber, he had realised that his needs had been in no way satisfied. To sleep with a woman was one thing. To actually want a woman was something entirely different. And Satsume was, although he liked her and appreciated her, not the woman that he wanted to lie at his side at night.

He knew that he was in a dilemma. And that he was partly responsible for it by never making clear who his true favourite was – unlike his father, who had proudly presented Izayoi as his official mistress.

Despite the cold he stood waist-deep in the pond of his private garden, his chest bare as he meditated. It had been his father’s preferred method of thinking, and Sesshōmaru wondered if the old man had been right all along; that every problem could be solved if one only meditated long enough.

“In the end, not even meditation saved you,” Sesshōmaru murmured.

He took a deep breath, only then sensing the presence of his advisor. Makoto had the ability to come closer without getting noticed too easily – an ability that Sesshōmaru had always secretly envied.

“I have called for Lady Rin,” Sesshōmaru said without opening his eyes. “Why are you here instead of her?”

“Lady Rin is not feeling well,” Makoto said, leaning against a pillar. “Lady Satsume told me that she cannot come.”

“Not feeling well? Still?” Sesshōmaru opened his eyes and turned around in the ice-cold water. Makoto smirked.

“What.”

“You like her very much.”

“Watch your tongue.”

“I am only saying the truth, Sesshōmaru-sama.” Makoto sat down on the stairs that led down to the grass. He was one of the few that were allowed to speak so freely with their sovereign, and he knew that as long as he remained respectful, Sesshōmaru would not cut off his head. “You worry about her very much. That is not a bad thing. Your most honourable father-“

“I am not my father, Makoto,” Sesshōmaru said and stepped out of the water, reaching for his clothes.

“But you are his son,” Makoto said calmly. “And you have inherited his sense of honour. That is the reason why you have not bedded Lady Rin yet. You deem her worthy of more but you hesitate to think this through until the end. Therefore, I assume that you are afraid of the conclusion you might come to.”

Sesshōmaru huffed and turned around to him. “What conclusion, Makoto? Tell me, what conclusion?” He reached for the sword he had been practicing with, and for some reason, holding Tenseiga calmed him a little. “There is nothing to think through. Lady Rin is my concubine, nothing more.”

Makoto smiled a little, crossing his arms. “I wish you would stop lying to yourself, Sesshōmaru-sama. I have known you for a very long time now. You always knew what you wanted, and you were never shy to state your ambitions. Now there is someone that you truly like, that you truly care for, to the extent that you even refrain from touching her-“

Sesshōmaru let out a deafening shout of rage, and his eyes began to glow red as he grabbed Makoto by the collar and pushed him against the pillar. “You think you know me, Makoto, but you do not,” he growled, his grip on the other man’s kimono tightening. “You arrogate yourself to know the depths of my heart whilst your own is too weak to fight for your own son.”

Makoto met his gaze without any hint of fear in his eyes. “You fear going down the path of your most honourable father,” he said. “But you do not see that your situation is entirely different from what he had to face. For once in your life, my friend, do what makes you happy and goddamn court that woman. Or at least tell her what all of this is about.” He freed himself from Sesshōmaru’s grip and got down to his knees, lowering his head. “I am your servant and advisor, but also your friend. And the fact that you worry about what the rest of your concubines might say to your choice honours you. It shows that you are capable of compassion. Which is a quality that many of our kind lack.” He raised his head again. “Lady Rin is not stupid. She has probably spent hours wondering why you treat her the way you do, and if there is more to it than just curiosity from your side. As long as you do not show her what your intentions are, she will always worry.”

“You do not have the right to lecture me about my actions and intentions!” Sesshōmaru barked.

“But I know that your byname could not be farther from the truth,” Makoto replied. “You are anything but heartless, Mylord. And if you listen to your heart, you will understand what Lady Rin is feeling.” He lowered his head again. “I will not pester you with this issue any further, Mylord. As you said, I do not have the right to lecture you.”

Sesshōmaru huffed and put Tenseiga back into its sheath.

“But allow me to voice a request, Mylord, before you leave,” Makoto added.

Sesshōmaru stared down at him, his breathing slowly becoming even again and his eyes finally lost their red glow of anger. Makoto was not just anyone. They had grown up together, and when Sesshōmaru had taken the throne, Makoto had sworn to serve him for eternity. They trusted and had fought alongside each other, and there was probably no one that had such a strong bond with Sesshōmaru as Makoto. That was the only reason he allowed Makoto to speak to him the way he did, and he valued his opinion. The daiyōkai met his gaze, wordlessly allowing him to speak.

“Please allow me to bring my son to the palace,” Makoto said. “He shall grow up among his own kind. I know that you never approved of his mother, but my son shall not forget who he is. And where his roots are.”

Sesshōmaru frowned deeply.

“What you ask of me is against the law.”

“You are the law, Sesshōmaru-sama,” Makoto said insistently. “One word from you and it will be changed.”

“I cannot make exceptions.”

“You already have, Mylord, by acknowledging women as human beings with a free will.”

“This has nothing to do with your son. Hanyō are not allowed in Edo.”

“But it has to do with your heart. And with your reasons to allow such a thing to happen.” Makoto lowered his head. “I thought that you, of all people, would know what it means for a child to barely see its father.”

Sesshōmaru huffed and turned around, grabbing the rest of his things on the way out. He stopped in the doorframe, glancing over his shoulder at Makoto. “Bring the boy here. The palace is not the city, after all.”

Makoto bowed his head. “Thank you, Mylord,” he said, watching Sesshōmaru walk away. “This is a decision that will make Lady Rin very proud of you,” he whispered.

Sesshōmaru was close enough to hear this last remark, but he did not turn around again. His blood was boiling in his veins out of anger and shame.

Out of anger, because Makoto had dared to speak up against him.

And out shame, because Makoto was right.

*******

Two days later, he still had not met with Rin.

After thinking about Makoto’s words for a long time, he had realised that there had been truth in his friend’s words. Rin deserved to know why he kept inviting her, why he took her to the Dances, why he granted her the freedom to visit her parents. He had told her already that he desired her, but that was not enough. After all, he had desired all of his favourites before. Desire was one thing. Deep and honest affection was something entirely different.

And so, he had sent an invitation for breakfast to Rin early in the morning, only to receive a negative answer through her maid Yun less than ten minutes later. According to the girl, Rin was still not feeling well, and only after demanding a clear answer from Yun, he received an explanation.

The physique of human women was nothing new to him. He had studied medical scriptures as well as philosophical treatises, and he was aware of the changes they were going through once a month. For some reason, he had not kept in mind that Rin would go through them as well, and there had not been an indication of them in the last few months. The fact she was still not feeling better, however, alarmed him, and therefore, he called for the women’s healer to have his questions answered.

“The most honourable Lady Rin suffers from pains in her back and abdomen, Mylord, which currently do not allow her to leave the bed,” the old woman croaked and inclined her head to him as she held tightly onto her walking stick.

Sesshōmaru took a drag from his pipe. “But I assume that she has been given medicine to ease the pain?”

“Yes, your majesty,” the healer replied with a deep nod. “She will surely feel better very soon.”

“Good.” Sesshōmaru exhaled the smoke of the pipe and glanced at the old woman. “Why has she not bled for so long? This is surely not the first time.”

“The most honourable Lady Rin is young, Mylord,” the woman explained calmly. “It is not uncommon for women of her age to not bleed for some time, as their bodies are still adjusting to their femininity. It is well-known that a woman’s cycle may become regular through the union with a man.”

Sesshōmaru said nothing for a long moment, chewing a little on the end of his pipe. It seemed as if Rin was only going through a natural phase, and that the only thing anyone could do was to wait.

“Regarding this matter…” Sesshōmaru murmured absentmindedly, looking anywhere but at the healer. “I would like to hear your professional opinion on Lady Rin’s… abilities.”

The healer nodded solemnly. “The younger the bride, the more sons she will bear,” she said, repeating the old saying that everyone knew. “However, I dare to say that the most honourable Lady Rin is too young to perform such duties. If his majesty wishes to bed her, I advise a wait for at least one more year, until she has reached the age of seventeen.”

Sesshōmaru stopped at the window, watching a couple of birds sit on the branch of a tree, chirping happily to one another. He had suspected an answer of this kind already, and it had confirmed what he had been worried about. As much as he desired to lie with her, he would not be able to bear the thought of hurting her as a result.

“I see. Thank you.” He nodded at the healer. “You are dismissed.”

The old woman bowed her head to him once more before she slowly walked out of the room. Sesshōmaru let out a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes. One more year to strengthen their bond. One more year to give her his heart.

*******

Mei-Mei barked happily as she ran through the snow, chasing the birds that had been sitting peacefully on the lower branches of the cherry tree. It was the puppy’s first winter, and therefore, she was very excited – much to Rin’s joy. It made her happy to be around her dog, who had become a loyal and gentle companion over the course of the weeks and months that she had owned her. Mei-Mei had also grown a lot, and soon, she would need a new collar.

“Those poor birds, Mei-Mei,” Rin chuckled as she looked up from her task of rearranging the flowers that she had received only two days ago in the early afternoon. Only hours after she had sent Yun to Sesshōmaru to tell him that she was not feeling well enough to see him, the maid had returned with a large bouquet of flowers. A gift from her sovereign. He had even sent her a note, wishing her a speedy recovery and that he hoped to speak to her soon. The flowers were stunning, and not growing in the West, so she assumed that he had ordered them from one of the other realms.

According to Tsukame, those flowers meant deep affection.

After a while, Mei-Mei seemed to have enough, and she walked up to the patio, putting her head into Rin’s lap with a soft yip and earning a scratch behind the ear in return. “You spoiled little thing,” Rin murmured and kissed the top of her head.

“That is entirely your fault, then.”

Rin turned around at the sound of his voice, bowing her head to him immediately as Sesshōmaru stepped out onto the patio. Mei-Mei raised her head, barking softly before rolling onto her back as a gesture of submission. Sesshōmaru smirked. In many ways, animals and yōkai were the same. Especially if they were of the same kind.

“Pets are easily spoiled,” he said. “But I think Mei-Mei knows perfectly well how lucky she is.”

“Sesshōmaru-sama,” Rin said softly as she raised her head. “I did not know you were coming here today.”

“I did not make an announcement,” Sesshōmaru said, clasping his hands behind his back. “I hope you are feeling better. The healer told me about the circumstances of your illness.”

Rin blushed all over. “Y-yes, I am feeling much better, Mylord,” she said quickly, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve as she tried to look anywhere but at him.

“There is no reason to be ashamed of what is natural,” Sesshōmaru said. “I would like to speak to you in my gardens, if you allow. What I have to say is of a very private nature, and I do not wish for us to be disturbed.”

He held out his hand for her, and hesitantly, Rin took it, rising from her cushion as her heart began to flutter in her chest. What did he want to say to her that he could not say here, in the harem?

“Mei-Mei may accompany us, if you wish,” Sesshōmaru offered. The puppy barked as her name was mentioned, and she followed the Emperor and his concubine out of the harem and to his private quarters.

Rin did not say anything on the way there, keeping her eyes fixed on Mei-Mei who was running ahead. Only then she noticed that there were no guards, no courtiers around that could have seen her face, and therefore, she would not need her fan.

Where was everyone?

The gardens of the imperial family were larger and more sumptuous than anything that Rin had ever seen before. The gardens of the harem were impressive, but Sesshōmaru had apparently led her to a wintery paradise. A group of ducks was playing in the ice-cold water, screeching as Mei-Mei ran towards them to say hello. Rin immediately called her back, and the puppy stopped merely centimetres before she was about to fall into the water. She ran back to Rin, and she stayed at her side as the Emperor of the West and his concubine slowly walked down the path.

“I have always been fond of this season,” Sesshōmaru said eventually. “It is a convenient break from our long summers, don’t you think?”

Rin nodded softly. “Indeed, it is,” she answered, gently folding her hands. She barely dared to look at him, and the thoughts were racing in her head as she tried to understand why he had asked her to come with him to this place. This was a place where a concubine was usually not meant to be, a place that belonged to the imperial family only.

“I have been… thinking about many things these days, Lady Rin,” Sesshōmaru said finally as they crossed a small bridge. “About my realm, my ambitions, my obligations… and I have realised that I have not been as honest with you as I should have been. My actions must have surely confused you, and you have surely wondered why I keep calling for you, and why I spend my time with you and not with… with one of the others.”

Rin did not dare to say a word, her heart beating fast in her chest as she tried to grasp what he was trying to express.

“I have already told you that I desire you, Lady Rin,” he continued. “And that I would never ask anything of you that you would not be comfortable with. This promise still stands. I would never… ever ask things of you that you are not ready for.”

They came to stand at a turn of the path and Sesshōmaru turned to look at her. “But it is a fact that I have developed strong feelings for you, feelings that go beyond mere desire. And I cannot, no, I must not ignore them any longer.” He made a small step towards her and took her hand, lifting it to his lips. “Please believe me when I say that my feelings for you are genuine. You are the one I desire to be with, and I beg you, Lady Rin, allow me to court you.” He pressed an incredibly tender kiss to her hand.

Rin’s eyes widened and she stared up at him, her breath hitching in her throat as she tried to grasp what was happening. It could not be true. She surely was dreaming in this very moment! Soon the calls of her mother would wake her, and she would be back in her room at home, with no knowledge of courtly ways and traditions. But she never woke. Her small hand lay in the large one of the greatest daiyōkai that had ever lived, and his golden eyes looked down at her pleadingly.

“You… you are jesting, Mylord!” Rin breathed. “And a very bad jest this is!”

Sesshōmaru shook his head. “I mean it,” he said calmly. “I cannot deny that this is a very irrational decision that I have come to, but I cannot deny what I feel. This is why I would never, ever make you one of my favourites. You deserve better. A place at my side.”

“You… you want to… to marry me?” Rin breathed, and she felt her knees become weak. Sesshōmaru caught her before she could faint and he quickly took her to a bench by the pond. It could not be true, she told herself over and over again as she took deep, even breaths to stop herself from hyperventilating.

“I wish it was that easy,” Sesshōmaru murmured and sat down beside her, taking her hand again. “The West is in a difficult situation at the moment that requires my full attention. And I am aware of the consequences that this marriage would have for you, Rin. Consequences that I want you to be able to think about first. Therefore, I ask you to become my official mistress. The most important woman at my court after my mother.”

Rin stared at him, unable to speak.

Sesshōmaru gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “Also, I am aware that you are very young, Rin,” he said calmly. “Younger than a bride should be. I… I want to give you the opportunity to think about my proposal for as long as you like, in the safe position as my mistress. Again, I promise that I will not touch you or do anything without your explicit permission.”

It was as if the world stood still, as if all creatures were holding their breath, waiting for her answer.

“I cannot accept, Mylord.”

Sesshōmaru blinked. “Why not?”

“Because…” All that Rin had been thinking about suddenly seemed to pour out of her, and she was unable to stop the words. “Because you have Satsume! And Kosoko and Hanako and Shizue and so many others that are worthier of this position that I could ever be, and I-“

But before she knew what was happening, Sesshōmaru had kissed her, deeply and passionately. The only thing she could do, the only thing her body allowed her to do, was to return his kiss with equal passion. As he pulled away and cupped her face in his hands, his golden eyes were sparkling.

“You silly woman,” he whispered. “You are the one that I want. Not Satsume, not Kosoko or Hanako, or anyone else. I only want you.”

“But… but Satsume…”

“She will understand,” Sesshōmaru replied calmly. “She knew that this day would come one day. She has no claim to me, and she knows that.”

Rin swallowed thickly and lowered her gaze. “She… she will never forgive me,” she whispered, closing her eyes and shaking her head. “She will hate me.”

“She won’t,” Sesshōmaru said and kissed her forehead. “I will speak to her. And then you may speak to her. If you still want to decline my proposal then, I will not speak of it ever again. Is that acceptable to you?”

Rin met his gaze that was so full of warmth, so full of affection that she could not help but believe him. The Emperor of the West wanted her, and he gave her the freedom to think about it, the freedom to choose.

Not many women were as lucky as she was.

“Y-yes, Mylord,” she said quietly, nodding lightly.

“Good.” Sesshōmaru then pulled her against his chest, burying his face in her hair.

For the first time in months, his heart felt lighter than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter it was important for me to stress that I don't want to write smut about a 15-year old and an adult man. This is why these two lovebirds will wait until Rin is at least over 16, most likely 17.


	23. The Bond of Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue this time! :)

With every second that passed, it became clearer to Satsume what this conversation would be about. She sat still on her cushion, her beautiful, golden eyes fixed on the steaming cup of tea in front of her, her slender, pale hands clasped on her lap as she watched her sovereign pack and stuff the pipe that usually helped him think. He had told her that he had to tell her something, something very important that could not wait any longer. For Satsume, there were only two possibilities. The first one was what she had been hoping for since the day she had come to the palace. The second one would shatter these dreams.

Of course, she had noticed the changes about him. Over the course of the last few months, Sesshōmaru had become calmer, more controlled, and also mightier than ever before. With the peace negotiations in the South he had become Emperor and his realm had grown. And thanks to his new concubine, he had begun to understand and care for the lives of the humans that lived in the West, and she could not help but admire him for it. Although his byname was ‘the heartless’ she knew that this was not true. He could be kind and caring if he wanted – and she had seen this side of him before. It was a great honour.

Finally, he lit his pipe, and took a deep drag from it before looking at her. “These words have been carefully prepared, Satsume,” he said calmly. “And I hope you understand that this was not an easy task. I have thought about it for a very long time, and I believe that I have come to the right decision.” He exhaled some smoke and looked out of the window. It was a very cold day, and everyone preferred to stay indoors during such weather conditions. For a moment he wondered if Rin had kimonos that were warm enough. Perhaps she needed more of them, or a proper coat to keep her warm, made of his mokomoko so that she would never feel cold or become sick. There was nothing he would not give to her, if it only made her happy. His Rin. The owner of his heart.

“I have asked Lady Rin to marry me,” Sesshōmaru said eventually and looked back at Satsume, taking in her appearance and the expression on her beautiful face. For a moment, his first and favourite concubine seemed as if she had turned into stone. But then, after what could not be more than merely a second, she lowered her head and bowed to him, as it was her duty.

“Allow me to congratulate you to this very wise decision,” she said, her voice surprisingly calm and gentle, as always. “Lady Rin will be a much loved and admired Empress of the West.”

As calm as she seemed at the first glance – Sesshōmaru knew it was not true. Her hands were trembling and clutching the soft fabric of her kimono as she spoke, and Sesshōmaru knew he owed her an explanation. For almost a century, she had been the one to be at his side, the one that had given him advice, that had listened to him, comforted him. He owed her that much.

“This was not an easy decision for me, Satsume,” he said. “I have always valued you as a person, and I have always appreciated your opinion. The past that we share has created a bond between us that I do not wish to destroy. But I must follow my heart. And it belongs to Lady Rin.” He took another drag from the pipe, watching Satsume carefully.

Deep down, Satsume had always hoped that she would be the chosen one. Deep down, she had hoped that he would ask her to marry him, and oh, she would have accepted happily, bringing honour to herself and to her family, too. She would have given him as many children as he would have wanted, and she would have ruled the West at his side, advising him, caring for him, loving him. But she had always known that she had no claim to him. No woman in the harem had. He alone decided to whom he proposed, and he had chosen someone else. He had chosen Rin.

And he spoke of love.

“I don’t wish to hurt your feelings, Satsume,” Sesshōmaru said, interrupting her thoughts. “That was never my intention. I still value you as a companion, and as my favourite concubine. But what I have learnt is that I have no right to demand the same of you. That means that I allow you to leave the palace if you wish. I will not force you to stay here if you feel you cannot remain a member of my harem. But I believe that Rin and the others would miss you greatly. And for now, nothing is set in stone, yet.”

Satsume met his gaze in confusion. “But you… you said you asked Lady Rin to marry you.”

“Precisely,” he replied. “But she has not accepted my proposal yet.”

Satsume stared at him. Was the girl mad? Did she not know that there was no greater honour, no greater fortune for a harem girl?

“Lady Rin has asked me to speak to you first,” Sesshōmaru continued. “She believes that she will lose you as a friend and sister if she accepts my proposal, and that she is most afraid of. What she hopes for is your consent to this marriage. I granted her this wish.”

Satsume clutched the fabric of her kimono tightly, closing her eyes. This was not fair. She was losing the man she loved to another woman, and now all they were waiting for was her consent? She could say no. She could tell Rin that she did not want her to marry Sesshōmaru, and, knowing Rin, she was sure that the girl would decline his proposal.

But would the satisfaction be worth Rin’s tears?

Satsume knew very well that as their sovereign, Sesshōmaru could easily take whatever he wanted. He would be able to force any of them to marry him then and there. There was no law, no power that could hold him back. And yet, he had granted Rin this wish, and submitted himself to her conditions.

He loved her.

Finally, she raised her head again and met his gaze. “I always knew that this day would come, Mylord,” she said. “And it was selfish of me to not expect an outcome like this. I understand that now. And I understand that you do not need my permission. But if it is what Lady Rin asked for, then she shall have it.”

Sesshōmaru reached for Satsume’s hand and brought it to his lips. “I have always known that you would never act against the people that are important to you, Lady Satsume,” he said, kissing her hand lightly before he let go of it again. “And I hope that Lady Rin will have a friend and sister in you for the rest of her life.”

Satsume shivered and lowered her gaze. “It would be an honour,” she said softly.

“She will need your guidance,” Sesshōmaru said. “For now, she will only be my official mistress, and not my betrothed. That will give her time to think about everything, and to understand what the role of an empress and imperial wife entails.”

“Your… official mistress?” Satsume looked at him with a soft frown.

Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow. “Yes? Is there anything you would like to say?”

“Forgive me, Mylord,” Satsume said quickly. “But… but Lady Rin is… she is very young and I’m not sure if she is ready to perform such duties.”

“That is why she will not perform said duties,” Sesshōmaru replied. “The position of the official mistress will grant her the freedom to get used to courtly life and to learn what she needs to know without the pressure of having to bear a child in the near future.”

Satsume reached for her tea and took a small sip. He truly had thought about everything, to make sure that Rin had the chance to mature, the chance to learn and to understand what she was getting herself into. If that was not a proof for his love, then what else was?

“Again, I thank you for your consent to our marriage,” Sesshōmaru said. “I will inform Lady Rin about it.”

“May I speak to her, Mylord?” Satsume said suddenly, earning a surprised look from her lord. She did not know why, but she felt the urge to speak to Rin first, to tell her directly what she felt.

“You may,” Sesshōmaru said eventually, putting his pipe down. As Satsume rose and left the room, he watched her until she was entirely out of sight. Perhaps it was for the best, he thought. If Rin heard it from Satsume, then she would believe it immediately, and he would be able to proceed with the preparations.

Satsume’s heart was broken. That much he knew. But it had been necessary to tell her the truth. Keeping her in the dark about his intentions would not have been fair, and he was sure that Rin would not have liked that, either. Satsume had deserved the truth, and she had deserved to receive a choice. If she wanted to leave, he would not stop her. But for Rin’s sake, he hoped that she would stay.

*******

Rin nervously clutched her needlework in her hands, unable to focus.

It had been several hours since Sesshōmaru’s proposal, and following their conversation, he had sent her back to her room and had called for Satsume. Since then, it had become dark outside, but Rin couldn’t sleep. Not when her friendship with Satsume was at stake.

Mei-Mei lay next to her, watching her mistress with her big eyes, letting out a soft yip as she rested her head on Rin’s lap in an attempt to comfort her. She did not know what was wrong, but she did not want to see Rin sad.

“Oh, Mei-Mei,” Rin sighed and put her work down to give her beloved puppy a few scratches. “I don’t know what to do…”

Sesshōmaru’s words were still ringing in her ears, and they still sounded so very unbelievable. He wanted to marry her. A human girl with no powers, no demonic beauty. And yet, he had developed feelings for her. Strong feelings, he had said, feelings that he could no longer ignore.

A yōkai, Rin remembered, was careful when it came to emotions. Especially when it came to love. Sesshōmaru was willing to take such a risk, just for her.

What was it that he saw in her that he could not find in the other women that he owned? He even granted her the right to make up her mind first, to mature, to be able to come to a rational conclusion one day, and Rin knew that this was not considered normal behaviour for a daiyōkai of his standing. He could have easily ordered her to marry him, or to share the bed with him, and she would not have been able to do anything about it. But he had done no such thing. Sesshōmaru had always treated her with respect and dignity, and he had never made her feel uncomfortable on purpose.

“He is a good man, Mei-Mei,” Rin murmured. “But also a yōkai.”

That was what worried Rin the most. Without any doubt, all of their children would be hanyō, the very sort of creatures that her sovereign openly despised. They were no laws against them, but there also were no laws protecting them. Hanyō were not officially forbidden to enter Edo, but it was well-known that they were not welcome.

A terrible thought came to Rin’s mind. What if he wanted to marry her, but have his children with someone else, to make sure they were full-blooded yōkai? A cold shiver ran down her spine, and she pulled Mei-Mei closer, burying her face in the puppy’s soft fur. Oh, it was all so confusing!

She did not hear the door open behind her. Only when Satsume spoke she turned around, swallowing thickly at the sight of the woman that had first welcomed her to the palace. Now she was not so sure anymore if she would be able to call her a sister after this conversation.

Satsume closed the door and moved to sit down next to Rin, clasping her hands on her lap. Rin held her breath.

“I have spoken with Sesshōmaru,” Satsume said eventually. “And I want you to know that I have given him my consent to your marriage. I do not have the right to deny him what he desires.”

Her golden eyes met Rin’s brown ones, and for a moment, Rin believed to see a red sparkle in them. It was easy to forget that Satsume was a dog demon, just like Inuyasha, even if she was not as powerful as him.

“He told me that you asked him to consult me first,” Satsume said. “Allow me to ask you one question.”

She looked at Rin expectantly, and Rin nodded lightly, unable to speak. She held Mei-Mei closer, waiting for what would surely be the end of their friendship.

“Why did you think I would hate you, Rin?” Satsume asked softly, and her golden eyes suddenly were filled with sadness. “I mean, yes, I am disappointed that he did not choose me, but… that would never be a reason for me to hate you, Rin. It is not your fault that he does not… does not love me…” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. “His love for you has nothing to do with our friendship. I hope that we-“

Before Satsume could say anything else, Rin had thrown her arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder. Satsume blinked in surprise before she wrapped her arms around the girl and let out a deep, relieved sigh.

The world of women was tiny. Therefore, it was important to stick together, to value each other, and to support one’s friends and sisters on their way to happiness. That Satsume had understood a long time ago. And she certainly would not let her own disappointment interfere with Rin’s joy.

“I’m so scared, Satsume,” Rin whispered, holding onto her tightly. “I will never be able to fulfil the expectations they will have for me.”

“Hey.” Satsume gently patted her back. “That is not what you are supposed to do, anyway. You just have to be you, always remember that. Sesshōmaru proposed to the person that you are, and not to a perfectly trained puppy.”

She pulled away from Rin and took her hands into her own. “Sesshōmaru has offered me the choice to either stay or to leave the palace. But I will stay here. This is my home, and I belong at the side of my sisters. And you are one of them.” She gave Rin’s hands a gentle squeeze. “Please, promise me that we will be sisters, no matter what happens.”

Rin sniffed and nodded vigorously. “We will always be sisters, Satsume,” she whispered, unable to believe how lucky she was. She had expected Satsume to yell at her, to call her terrible things, but she had been mistaken. Still, Satsume showed her disappointment, and Rin was sure that she would need some time to get over it.

“I will teach you everything I know,” Satsume promised and reached out to wipe Rin’s tears away. “And so will the others, don’t worry. Once you are ready you can become his betrothed, and you will be a much-loved empress. I know it.”

Rin lowered her gaze. “But there are so many things I’m worried about,” she said. “For… for instance… my children would be hanyō. And… and I would… I would age and die while Sesshōmaru…” She swallowed thickly.

Satsume patted her hand. “For the first one I cannot give you answer. You will have to ask Sesshōmaru about that. But I can tell you more about the second one, and about the secrets of yōkai. You see, when a daiyōkai like Sesshōmaru chooses a mate, he binds the life of his mate to his own. If she is a yōkai, too, that means they will always be able to find each other, and they have a very deep bond. If she is human, like you, then she will age like him.” She smiled gently at Rin, who looked at her with wide eyes. “This is something that you don’t learn about at school, I guess. Very few daiyōkai have bound human lives to themselves in the past. I heard that Sesshōmaru’s father, the great Inu no Taisho, had planned to mark his mistress as his mate after she gave birth to their son. Had he done so, she would be still alive today, I think. But it was too late.”

For Rin, it was a lot of information to take in. She would age together with Sesshōmaru. That meant she would be the last of her family one day, when her parents and siblings were gone, and only their children and grandchildren would remain. It was a very frightening thought.

“You will need this time as his mistress to think about all of these things,” Satsume said. “Take it as an opportunity to find out what you truly want. And what you are ready to give. Remember, you can always say no and return to a normal life. But I hope that you will find happiness, whatever you do.”

She kissed Rin’s forehead lightly and then rose, knowing it was best to leave Rin alone for now. As she was on her way out, Rin turned around to her once more.

“Thank you for being my sister,” Rin whispered, holding Mei-Mei close.

Satsume smiled. “Always.”

*******

Lady Kiyomi almost choked on her tea.

She put the cup down and coughed, looking up at her lady-in-waiting with wide eyes. The demoness took a deep breath and nodded quickly to confirm what Lady Kiyomi did not manage to say.

“He is preparing the flower rooms?” Lady Kiyomi repeated, quickly rising from her cushion and grabbing her fan.

“Yes, Mylady,” the other woman said, shaking her head. “I am just as shocked as you are, believe me. No one saw that coming.”

Indeed. No one had seen it coming. Not even Kiyomi herself.

She smoothed out her kimono and walked out of the room, down the long hallways towards the study of her son. She could see the light of the candles through the thin paper doors, a clear sign that he was awake, but even if he had slept she would have dragged him out of the futon.

Kiyomi slid the door open and entered his study, coming to stand right in front of him. “You are preparing the flower rooms?” she asked, looking down at him, a certain sparkle in her eyes. “For whom?”

Everyone knew what the flower rooms were. They were located right next to the shiro of the imperial family, meant for the one woman that was neither wife nor concubine. Kiyomi knew these rooms well, as she had lived in them for a short time as well before her lover, Tōga, had decided to make her his wife. According to her old governess, the flower rooms had been named after the big flower garden that was located right next to it. But Kiyomi knew the truth. Countless women had been ‘deflowered’ in these rooms over the course of the centuries. Including Izayoi.

She had been the last to live in these chambers.

Sesshōmaru briefly looked up from his work. “For Lady Rin,” he said.”

Kiyomi blinked. “For… for Lady Rin?” She repeated. “For the human girl?”

“As far as I know there is only one Lady Rin in my harem, Hahaue,” Sesshōmaru said dryly as he signed a few papers.

Kiyomi let out a breathless laugh. “Well… that is very surprising, my dear son. After all, you have women like Lady Satsume in your possession, of whom I thought that you liked her the most.”

“I have chosen Lady Rin, Hahaue, and I will not explain myself to you,” Sesshōmaru replied and met her gaze again. “She will be my official mistress and I hope you will treat her as such.”

Kiyomi blinked in surprise. “You doubt me, your own mother?”

“I know you, that is all.”

“Then you do not know me well, Sesshōmaru. Of course I will treat her accordingly. May I ask why you chose her? She is rather young, after all.” She began to fan herself lightly.

Sesshōmaru huffed. “I know that she is young. That is why I will wait until she is older before I share the bed with her.”

“Then why make her your mistress?” Kiyomi asked with a frown.

“Because I want her to have this position,” Sesshōmaru rose from his desk and went to a large shelf on the opposite wall, searching for documents. “I will not justify my actions to you, Hahaue.”

Kiyomi sighed deeply. Of course. In many ways, he was nothing like his father, but he had inherited some of his traits nonetheless. Like his endless pride. “And I don’t expect you to, Sesshōmaru,” she said eventually. “I was merely surprised, that is why. But I must voice my concerns, Sesshōmaru. As you said, she is very young, and she does not know the ways of our court and how to behave as a mistress. She will need a helping hand.”

Sesshōmaru glanced at his mother over his shoulder. “All you want from me is to ask you to take care of her, is that correct.”

Kiyomi chuckled. “If you insist,” she hummed. “I will take care of the little thing and teach her everything she needs to know. Like a mother.”

She touched the Meido Stone that she wore as a necklace, remembering the day it had been given to her. It had been a gift from her husband the day he had taken Izayoi as a mistress. He had asked her to look after the human as long as he would be gone, and, being a good wife, she had promised to do so. Izayoi had been a noble lady, although young, barely eighteen years old. She had taught her everything she knew, and when Tōga had returned from war, the lives of the women had been separated again.

If Sesshōmaru wanted her to take care of the human girl, then she had to consider it an honour.

In many ways, he was so very much like the husband she had lost.

But Kiyomi was grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave me a comment :)


	24. A Virgin Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is a super boring Sunday. But hey, here's a new chapter!

With the new day a new chapter of Rin’s life began.

Shortly after she had woken up, her maid Yun had informed her that she would move into the chambers known as ‘flower rooms’ close to Sesshōmaru’s private shiro. Only then Rin realised that she was not a concubine anymore, and that she would leave the harem behind. Her life was about to change drastically, and Rin was not so sure if she liked that.

The other women were surprised to hear about Sesshōmaru’s sudden decision to make Rin his official mistress, but, being loyal servants of their sovereign, they did not question it. Instead, they helped Rin to pack, and wished her only the best as she hugged them all and cried a few tears. They would still see each other daily, and Rin would always call them her sisters, but from now on, she had a very different position at court. From now on, she would be the official mistress of their Emperor, and that title scared her. Being a simple concubine had been easy, and she had always been surrounded by women in the same position. But now, she was on her own, and although the harem was barely five minutes away from her new home, it felt like an incredibly large distance.

A woman that had introduced herself as the lady-in-waiting of Sesshōmaru’s mother had come to collect her, and so, Rin followed the demoness through the long corridors of the shiro, hiding her face behind her fan as she had been taught on her very first day. The other woman did not speak, and therefore, Rin remained silent as well, not wanting to make a fool of herself. She did not know what to expect next, and she hoped that she would not embarrass herself and bring disgrace to her lord.

They reached the flower rooms and Rin followed the woman inside, her eyes widening at the sheer beauty of these chambers. They consisted of a bedroom, a drawing room, and a bathroom that only she would use. Every single room had been carefully prepared for her arrival: the vases were filled with flowers, beautiful paintings ornamented the walls and carvings decorated the wooden beams. As it was still winter, soft furs had been put on the floor to make sure Rin’s feet stayed warm at all times, and in her drawing, a pile of fluffy pillows, cushions, and blankets created a cosy corner where Rin could relax.

Little did she know that it had been Sesshōmaru who had ordered the many flowers and beautiful paintings. He wanted her to feel at home, no matter the cost. The result was a homely and elegant shiro that perfectly represented the nature of the woman that lived in it.

“These are your chambers, Mylady,” the demoness said. “Generations of mistresses have lived in these rooms before. His lordship hopes that you will feel at home here.”

Rin carefully touched the blossoms of the flowers in the vase by the window. “I will,” she said softly, her heart fluttering in her chest at the thought of Sesshōmaru wanting her to be happy.

“Lady Rin?” The demoness cleared her throat, demanding Rin’s attention once more. She turned around, blinking as she suddenly faced a small army of servants. “These are your maids. They will take care of you, these rooms, and your belongings.”

“Good morning, Lady Rin,” they said with one voice. “It is an honour to serve you.”

Rin blushed deeply and swallowed thickly at the sight of so many maids. There was at least a dozen of them!

“State your wishes to them and they will be fulfilled,” the lady-in-waiting said curtly.  “Lady Kiyomi will come to see you shortly.”

She bowed her head to Rin briefly to show her respect and then headed out of the room again, leaving Rin in the company of her new maids, who looked at her expectantly. This was the first time Rin found herself in charge of so many servants, and she had no idea what to do. Would they stay with her all the time? Did she have to give them orders now?

Fortunately, Yun was at her side immediately. “Would you like to have some tea, Mylady?” She asked. “And some milk for Mei-Mei, perhaps?”

Rin had never been more grateful for her maid. “Yes, please,” she said with a small nod and sat down at the low table, allowing Mei-Mei to curl up on her lap while the maids rushed to get the tea and the milk. The rest of them, however, stayed where they were, apparently waiting for something.

Perhaps it was best to fill the silence.

“I… I have never had so many maids before,” Rin said shyly. “But I hope we can become friends. What are your names?”

The maids introduced themselves politely to Rin, and each of them finished with “and I am happy to serve you.” Rin was not sure what to think about all this. She did not need so many maids, she was fine with Yun. She would have to speak to Sesshōmaru about this.

Just as one of them poured the tea the door was opened and the most impressive woman that Rin had ever seen entered the room. Of course, she knew who she was. Lady Kiyomi, Sesshōmaru’s mother and the most powerful woman in the realm. She had heard many things about her, about her strength and about her beauty, too. Now that she saw her Rin had to admit that they had not been lying. She was indeed very beautiful, and now she understood where Sesshōmaru had gotten his good looks from. She wore her long, silver hair in a ponytail, allowing some loose strands of hair to perfectly frame her face. Just like her son, she had a crescent on her forehead, declaring to the world her status and power. Only a fool would be blinded by her sheer beauty only. She was, perhaps, the most powerful daiyōkai in the realm after Sesshōmaru.

Rin quickly bowed her head respectfully, taking a deep breath as she tried to remain calm. Satsume had told her to expect a visit from Sesshōmaru’s mother, but she had not thought it would happen so very soon. The thoughts were racing in her head as she tried to think of a reason why Lady Kiyomi wanted to see her. She would surely tell her that she thought her a poor excuse of a mistress. And it was true, was it not?

“Leave us,” Kiyomi said nonchalantly to the many maids, who bowed and quickly left through the open door. Only Yun remained where she was, pouring tea into the delicate cups while Kiyomi took a seat on the other side of the table and looked around in the beautiful room.

“I must say that these rooms look very nice,” she said eventually. “I hope they are to your liking.”

Rin swallowed thickly. “Y-Yes, Mylady,” she said nervously. Mei-Mei whined, sensing that Rin was feeling uncomfortable, and ran off to hide under the blankets in the corner.

Kiyomi smiled at her. “There is no need to be shy, dear. Do not forget that it was I who chose you for my son’s harem. I was the one to receive your painting, and I was the one who invited you here. Of course, it was entirely up to Sesshōmaru to accept you or not, but I am glad that he has approved of my choice. I did not think, however, that he would make you his official mistress after such a short time only.” She reached for the tea and took a small sip, her golden eyes watching Rin attentively. “Sesshōmaru has asked me to take care of you. You do not know the ways and traditions of the Western court, after all. Therefore, I will teach you everything I know so that you may please not only your master, but also the courtiers. Being the mistress of the emperor is not just any position, my dear. It is a very serious matter, and Sesshōmaru seems to trust you enough that he thinks you will be able to fulfil all expectations.” She put the cup down on the table again and clasped her long, slender fingers on her lap, tilting her pretty head to the side. “Have you bled already?”

Rin blushed all over at the sudden question, but she forced herself not to lower her gaze. She was not a baby anymore. She had to learn to speak about these things. “I have, yes,” she answered.

“Regularly?”

“Not really.”

“I see.” Kiyomi clasped her hands on her lap. “But that is normal for human girls of your age, after all, and no reason for despair. Your maid here will record your bleedings from now on, so that we may have an overview of your general health and fertility. It is important to have an eye on these things in order to determine when you will be ready for performing your private duties to your sovereign. Although I have heard that my son is willing to wait for you to decide this for yourself.” She eyed Rin curiously. “I wonder what it is about you that makes Sesshōmaru behave like that. I certainly did not raise him to behave like a lovesick puppy. Which he does not, of course, but it is remarkable that he is willing to make you his mistress without expecting certain things in return. He must like you very much.”

With every word she said, Rin managed to relax a little more. Sesshōmaru’s mother seemed friendly, and not like the kind of person that judged others based on the fact whether they were yōkai or not. And if Lady Kiyomi was to be her teacher, she would surely benefit from becoming the woman’s friend. After all, she was a living legend, and if Sesshōmaru truly wanted to marry her, this woman would become her mother-in-law. But before she could say anything in return, Kiyomi had changed the subject again and began to explain what would be expected of her.

“As I said before, the position of the official mistress is a rather serious matter. You are, after me, the most important woman at court now, which means that you are no longer required to hide your face. You may do so if you wish, but from now on, all men of lower rank must not look at you unless you speak to them.”

“How do I know of which rank they are?” Rin asked with a frown.

“You will find out soon enough,” Kiyomi replied. “Usually it shows when they speak. They are the ones that sound like they have never polished their shoes themselves.”

Rin couldn’t help but giggle at that remark, and Kiyomi laughed lightly as well. The ice between them was finally broken, and Rin poured Sesshōmaru’s mother another cup of tea to show her good will and manners.

“Another important part of this position is your public role. You will be the one to sit at Sesshōmaru’s side at official banquets, and you may entertain his guests. I assume you play the koto and shamisen?”

“I do,” Rin confirmed.

“Good. You should keep practicing, you never know when you will need it.” Kiyomi began to fan herself a little. “As Sesshōmaru’s mistress, you will have many freedoms. You may leave the palace at any time in the company of guards, for example. I assume you would like to visit your family?”

Her family. Rin nodded, her heart aching at the thought of her mother and father. Oh, what would they say to these new developments in her life?

“Another freedom of the official mistress is that you are now allowed to have children,” Kiyomi said. “Of course, only the wife and Empress is meant to bear heirs, but it is bon ton for the sovereign to give his mistress a few children as well. It is considered a proof of his virility. Obviously, that will not happen to you in the near future, as you are still young, but I am sure that one day, you will bear him a few children. Preferably daughters that he can love and cherish. Would you like that?”

Rin shivered. There it was again, the topic that kept her awake at night. If she was to have Sesshōmaru’s children, then they would be half-demons, like the brother he hated. Would he hate their children, too?

Kiyomi frowned a little as she noticed the change of Rin’s expression. “Out with it, dear. Tell me what worries you.”

Rin bit her lip. “They… they would be hanyō, right?” She asked carefully. “Like…”

“Like Inuyasha,” Kiyomi said, much to Rin’s surprise. “I have no problem speaking about him or hanyō in general, my dear. But yes, your children would be hanyō. Is that a problem for you?”

“No!” Rin said immediately, shaking her head. “But… but everyone knows how… how his majesty thinks about them.”

“Ah, I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Kiyomi said and shook her pretty head. “He thinks badly about Inuyasha, but not about all hanyō. And besides, they would be _his_ children.” She took another sip from her tea. “Sesshōmaru might seem cold and heartless at times, but I think we both know that he has, in fact, a good heart.”

Kiyomi finished her tea and rose again, beginning to slowly pace the room to study the decoration. “There will be a banquet in a few days where Sesshōmaru will present you to the court as his official mistress. Until then, you will learn the rules of such a banquet by heart. It should not be too difficult, I believe.” She studied the painting on the opposite wall for a moment before she turned her head towards Rin again. “Come, let me see you properly.”

Rin stood as well and stepped forward, allowing Kiyomi to take a look at her. The demoness studied her from head to toe, walking around her to take in everything that Rin was. It felt like the day her mother had taken her to a healer to have her examined and valuated, but unlike the healer back then, Lady Kiyomi spoke in a friendly, encouraging way to her.

“You may be young, but you look like a woman, dear,” she said. “With the right kimono you will look like a queen at the banquet. No man will be able to take his eyes off of you. But that is not what you want, I assume. You only want Sesshōmaru to have his eyes on you.” She laughed softly as Rin turned a dark red. “That is nothing to feel ashamed for, my dear. You are his mistress. Arousing certain fantasies is your job.”

Kiyomi then glanced at the sundial near the window. “Ah, I think I should get back to my own duties now. Feel free to do whatever you like. I’m sure Sesshōmaru will come to see you later today. He has a council meeting this morning and it seems to be very important this time.” She gave Rin a soft smile and reached out to touch her face. “Do something for the colour in your cheeks. No man likes a pale girl.” And with that, Lady Kiyomi inclined her head to her and walked out of the room before Rin could even say goodbye.

What a strange yet remarkable person his mother was, Rin thought.  Although their meeting had been very short, Rin had the feeling that she could trust the demoness, and that she actually wanted to help her to become a good mistress. It was a task her own mother would not be able to help her with, and so, she would gratefully accept the help of the woman that would perhaps become her mother-in-law one day. And being friends with one’s mother-in-law was very important, regardless whether one was human or yōkai.

As Rin turned around to look for Mei-Mei, the dog was nowhere to be seen. Rin frowned, walking over to the cosy corner and lifting the many cushions and blankets, but the dog was not there. Confused, Rin opened the door to her bedroom, and then the one to her bathroom, but the dog was nowhere to be found.

“Mei-Mei?” Rin called. “Where are you, darling?” She stepped out onto the patio, looking around. “Mei-Mei?”

Quickly she put on her warm shoes and made her way through the flower garden, where everything was now covered in snow. “Mei-Mei?” Suddenly, she could hear the puppy bark and yip, and it sounded as if she was either in danger or enjoying herself immensely. Rin began to walk faster. “Mei-Mei?” She called, turning around a corner, her heart beating fast in her chest as she kept looking for her dog. “Where are you? Come here, darling!”

Suddenly, she heard the laughter of a child, and as she turned around another corner, she found Mei-Mei rolling around on the patio, barking excitedly as a boy tickled her fluffy belly. He was probably six or seven years old and had the most gorgeous silver hair she had ever seen. Instead of regular ears, he had little dog ears, and his golden eyes sparkled in joy as he played with the dog. It was obvious that he was not human, but a hanyō.

“There you are, Mei-Mei!” Rin sighed in relief and the boy looked up, immediately stepping back, as if he was afraid of her.

“Oh, no, no, don’t worry, you did nothing wrong!” Rin said quickly and approached him, but the boy stepped away from her further, biting his lower lip. Rin immediately stopped and crouched down to look at him. “I was just looking for my little puppy here. But I see she was in the safest hands! What’s your name?”

The boy blushed and shook his head.

“You don’t have to be scared,” Rin said softly. “My name is Rin, and this is my little Mei-Mei.”

“Ichiru!” A very relieved Makoto had appeared on the patio, shaking his head. “There you are! You have to be careful, this palace is a labyrinth!” Only then he noticed Rin, and he quickly bowed his head. “Lady Rin! What a surprise!”

“Makoto-sama!” Rin rose again. “What a surprise indeed. You know this boy?”

“I do,” Makoto said with a proud smile. “This is my son, Ichiru. I hope he did not cause any trouble.”

“Oh, no, he was just playing with Mei-Mei,” Rin said and smiled down at the boy who shyly hid behind his tall father. “Nice to meet you, Ichiru. Your father is a good friend of mine.”

Makoto grinned. “Why don’t you say hello to Lady Rin?”

The boy mumbled a shy greeting, looking up at Rin with big eyes for a moment before hiding behind his father again.

“I didn’t know you would take him here, Makoto-sama,” Rin said. “I thought it was a difficult matter.”

“It was, indeed,” Makoto agreed with a small smile. “But Sesshōmaru-sama allowed me to bring him here. He’s just a little shy because he’s not used to being around yōkai.”

“Oh.” Rin only understood too well how the boy felt. She had been in the same situation only months ago. “But you don’t have to worry, Ichiru,” she assured him. “They are all very nice here, just like your father. And look, I’m human, just like you.”

Ichiru looked at Rin with his big, golden eyes for a long moment. Eventually, he nodded, still clutching his father’s trousers. He was a shy boy, and Rin knew very well that shy people needed to be left alone in order to feel comfortable with their new environment. After all, she had always been rather shy, too. “You can always visit me and play with Mei-Mei, if you like,” she told him and picked up her puppy.

“Isn’t that nice of Lady Rin?” Makoto asked his son, gently patting his head to encourage him to speak as the gates of the shiro opened and the Emperor himself entered this part of the palace. Ichiru whined and moved to hide completely behind his father, afraid of the strange and frightening man that had suddenly appeared in front of them.

Sesshōmaru had not expected to see Makoto in this part of the palace. He did not mind, as Makoto was what one would probably call a friend to him, and he was no danger to Rin. Nonetheless, it surprised him to find Makoto near the flower rooms, and in the company of a child.

“Sesshōmaru-sama,” his advisor said and bowed his head. “Forgive me, I did not mean to enter without your permission, but my son got lost.”

Sesshōmaru briefly glanced at the hanyō behind his advisor. For a moment, everyone seemed to hold their breath. Rin and Makoto both knew very well that Sesshōmaru was not fond of hanyō and preferred to not deal with them at all. Rin hoped that he would not say anything that he might regret later, anything that would upset the boy that was obviously scared of him.

“I see,” Sesshōmaru said eventually, looking back at Makoto again. The hanyō was just a child, and not worth his attention.

Makoto bowed to him once more, forcing Ichiru to do the same by putting his hand on the boy’s silver head of hair before taking him away from Sesshōmaru and Rin, away from the flower rooms. This was not the right place for a child. At least not at the moment, when the emperor had come to see his mistress.

The moment the gates closed again, Sesshōmaru’s facial expression changed immediately. Gone was the cold and indifferent ruler that everyone knew. Now he was the man that owned her heart again, and the warmth had returned to his golden eyes that Rin loved so much.

“Good morning,” he said, closing the distance between them, gently grasping her chin and kissing her lips lightly. Rin’s heart fluttered in her chest at his touch, and gone were the worries she had had just moments ago. This was the man she knew, the man she loved.

“Good morning, Sesshōmaru-sama,” she whispered, smiling up at him.

“I see you have moved to your new rooms,” Sesshōmaru said in a low voice. “Are you satisfied with them? Is everything to your liking?”

Rin nodded softly. “Yes, Sesshōmaru-sama. They are wonderful. And I am not worthy of such generous gifts.”

“Don’t you ever say such a thing again, Lady Rin,” Sesshōmaru said and shook his head. “This Sesshōmaru is the one who decides what you are worthy of. You deserve all of it. Because you are mine.” He captured her lips in a tender kiss again and pulled her a little closer. Rin closed her eyes and leant into the kiss, her small hands coming to rest on his chest, gently grasping the fine silk of his clothing.

After a wonderfully long moment, Sesshōmaru pulled away from her again. “Now come,” he said in a low voice. “This Sesshōmaru wishes to enjoy his mistress in the ways that she deems acceptable.”

Rin blushed deeply at his choice of words, but she knew that it sounded far more scandalous than it was actually meant. He would never force himself on her. He would never ask her to do things she was not ready for, or not comfortable with. They would wait until she was ready, a fact she was immensely grateful for.

But that did not mean they could not bring each other joy.


	25. Small Steps

“I don’t believe the rumours,” the old man told Kohaku as they piled up the pieces of wood in the snow. “I mean, it is true that the recent laws have been very surprising, but I wouldn’t hope for more. They are yōkai. What do they care.” The old man shrugged and then stretched, groaning a little.

Kohaku looked up. “Are you alright, good man?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” the old man assured him. “I’m just ancient, that’s all! Oh, when I was your age, I was the strongest boy in my village! No day of work ever made me tired. But now…” He shook his head. “Well, we shouldn’t pity ourselves, and the past is the past, eh? Come, you deserve a hot meal.”

Kohaku nodded and put the axe down, following the old man back to the hut. They had arrived in this village a few weeks ago, but due to the snow, they had not been able to continue with their travels immediately. And so, Ungai, the monk that was leading their group, had told him and a few of the younger ones to stay behind to help the people. Although they were demon slayers and known as such to many people, Ungai was not a brute. He only harmed those that collaborated with yōkai, and taught the others in the group to value the lives of the humans that they met on their way. Ungai seemed like an ordinary monk at first sight, perhaps like a very strict one, but he was anything but ordinary, as Kohaku had soon realised. Ungai hated all yōkai, no matter how big or small, and he despised hanyō as unnatural creatures and deemed their existence most incorrect to Heaven.

Kohaku, however, did not hate all yōkai. He only hated one. And that happened to be the Emperor of the West. The one that had stolen Rin from her family, and kept her locked away like a slave.

This hatred was what Ungai had spotted in Kohaku at their first meeting, and with each day that had passed, he had nurtured it, encouraging Kohaku in his desire to remove Sesshōmaru the Heartless from the face of the earth. But that was all Kohaku wanted. He did not want to partake in a war, although he was sure that killing the Emperor would cause one.

But it was high time, was it not?

It was time that yōkai knew their place. That they could not continue stealing women as they pleased.

“Here, Kohaku,” the old man’s wife said with a toothless smile and gave him a bowl full of soup. “Eat as much as you like, dear, there is enough for everyone.”

Kohaku smiled. “Thank you, obaa-sama.”

“Obaa-sama! He calls me obaa-sama!” The woman laughed and even blushed a little. “You really are a fine boy, Kohaku. The girl that will get to marry you should consider herself lucky.”

Kohaku closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of the woman he had always wanted to marry. Was she alright? Was she still alive? Or had the bastard already killed her?

No. He knew his Rin. She was a fighter. And even if she had to let herself get raped by a yōkai, she would survive. The mere thought of it made his blood boil in his veins, and Kohaku took a deep breath, pulling himself together again. She would never lose her worth to him. No matter what was happening to her in this very moment. She would always be pure to him. And one day, he would get to hold her again.

*******

“S-Sesshōmaru-sama…?” Rin swallowed thickly and looked up at him, aware of the blush that had probably spread all over her body by now. Fortunately, the many layers of her kimono hid that fact from him, but Rin was sure that her face was an open book to him. “C-could you…”

“Hm?” Sesshōmaru hummed into her neck, pulling her a little closer.

They had retreated to the cosy corner in her drawing room that afternoon, settling against the many pillows and blankets as they enjoyed this moment as official lovers, away from the curious eyes of the courtiers. No one would dare to disturb them in these rooms. They could do as they pleased. And right now, the one thing that Sesshōmaru wanted was to taste his mistress in all the ways she allowed. For the beginning, kisses and innocent touches would have to suffice. He had wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her in a gentle embrace as they exchanged caresses and kisses in the sanctuary that the flower rooms were. Rin was leaning back against the cushions, her pretty head resting on a soft pillow, allowing her lord to hold and kiss her as much as he liked. For now, this was all they would do, and for Rin, that was enough. But there was something she wanted to say, but Sesshōmaru kept her from talking by constantly taking her breath away.

“Sesshōmaru-sama,” Rin whispered, carefully placing her hands on his chest to get his attention as he nuzzled her neck. “My back hurts.”

Sesshōmaru immediately pulled away, a deep frown on his beautiful face as he watched Rin shift on the cushion in order to get into a more comfortable position. “Do you require medical care?” He asked.

Rin giggled softly. “No, I’m fine,” she assured him and took his hand again. “This was just a very unfortunate angle.” She lay back against the cushions once more, only to feel his lips on her skin again a moment later. It felt wonderful to be in the centre of his attention, to be kissed by him in such an intimate way. Now that she was his mistress, Sesshōmaru seemed to hesitate less, and he seemed to show his affection more openly. He cupped her cheek with his hand, tenderly kissing her lips and slowly deepening the intimacy they shared, always paying attention to Rin’s reactions. He did not want to scare her or overwhelm her. She was so young after all, and it was his responsibility to take care of her. Rin knew that, and she loved him for being so considerate. She returned the kiss carefully, hoping that she was not a disappointment to him as a mistress. Who could have thought that there were so many ways of kissing? As his tongue demanded entrance, she parted her lips for him, and she felt Sesshōmaru’s tongue invite hers to a sensual dance. She was not sure if she was doing it right, but judging by the way his grip on her hip tightened, he seemed to enjoy himself. A soft sigh escaped her throat and her small hand found his again, their fingers intertwining as they allowed themselves to give in to this little bit of passion.

A gentle knock on the door finally interrupted them, and Rin pulled away from Sesshōmaru with a lovely blush on her cheek. “That must be Yun,” she told him as he opened his mouth to protest. “I asked her to check if there was a for a letter for me.”

Sesshōmaru frowned a little but let go of her and watched as she smoothed out her kimono and stumbled almost adorably to the door, opening it for Yun. The maid knelt on the floor, presenting a scroll to her mistress. Rin began to smile happily and thanked her maid, taking the letter and closing the door again before she returned to Sesshōmaru.

“You were waiting for a letter?” He asked.

“Yes,” Rin said with a smile and sat down at his side. “From my sister.”

“Your sister,” Sesshōmaru repeated. “Sachiko, if I remember correctly.”

Rin nodded and quickly broke the seal of the scroll to read what her older sister had written. She had not heard from her for a long time, and she had been worried that her sister did not want to have anything to do with her anymore, now that she lived in the palace. But fortunately, this was not the case.

Sesshōmaru leant back against the cushions, resting his arm lazily on his knee as he watched Rin read her sister’s letter. It was an adorable sight. Rin’s smile grew wider with every line she read, and her eyes sparkled with joy. Perhaps his teachers had indeed been right, and family bonds were especially strong among humans. With inu yōkai, it was different. A male inu yōkai usually fathered many children in his life, but he would only pay attention to those that he deemed worthy. Their mothers shared the care of their children with the other women in their pack, and so, it was rather common that a child would have a strong bond with a female that was not its mother. For him, it had been similar. His father had had many women, and although his mother had always taken care of her one and only son and spoiled him mercilessly, he had also often been in the hands of other demonesses.

“My sister is doing well,” Rin told him when she had finished reading. “Her little boy is talking without end and taking his first steps, and she is with child again already. Her husband is very proud and treats her well, she says. Oh, I’m so glad that she’s fine!” Rin sighed deeply and pressed the parchment against her chest for a moment.

“You may invite her, if you wish,” Sesshōmaru reminded her. “That offer still stands.”

“I know.” Rin smiled at him and leant closer to him, kissing him shyly. “And I will invite her soon, I promise.”

“Perhaps for your birthday,” Sesshōmaru suggested.

“Huh?” Rin blinked at him. “For my birthday?”

“Yes,” Sesshōmaru said with a small nod. “You will turn sixteen in about a month. I think that is something that should be celebrated.”

Rin turned red. “You… you really don’t have to, Sesshōmaru-sama,” she said softly and began to fiddle with the letter in her hands. “It’s just a birthday.”

“I insist,” he said, taking her hand to kiss it.

Rin blushed even more and cast down her eyes quickly. She still was not used to his attention, and especially not to his expressions of affection. It all seemed so surreal, even now, although he had made her his official mistress.

Knowing how easily embarrassed his Rin was, Sesshōmaru decided to change the subject. “I assume that my mother has already visited you a few times?” He asked, pulling Rin against his chest.

“She has, yes,” Rin replied, grateful for the new topic as she rested against him. “She started telling me everything about the great and ancient history of the house of the West and such.”

“Good,” Sesshōmaru nodded. “I asked her to take care of you, and to teach you everything that you need to know in your new position. I am sure she will be of assistance to you in any possible way. She can be quite… demanding at times, but you will surely get along.”

Just then Rin remembered what Kiyomi had told her about the freedoms and duties of a mistress, and that there were things that she wanted to, no, that she had to speak to Sesshōmaru about. The last few days, she had been too nervous and too busy to do so. In fact, they had hardly talked in general. Each time Sesshōmaru had come to her rooms, he had pulled her into his arms and had made her forget herself for a few hours. She didn’t even dare to imagine what it would be like once they took the final step together.

“May I ask you a question, Sesshōmaru-sama?” She raised her head a little, looking up at him.

Sesshōmaru met her gaze, raising a perfect eyebrow. “Of course,” he said with a small nod. “Speak freely. What is it?” She did not often ask him questions, and so, he had learnt to listen carefully whenever she gathered the courage.

Rin tried to choose her words carefully. “Your… your mother said that… that it would be considered normal if I gave you children in this position,” she began slowly. “But I was wondering if… you know…” She fiddled nervously with the sleeve of her kimono. “… the children, they… they would be hanyō, and…”

“… and you are worried what I might say to that,” Sesshōmaru said, finishing the sentence for her. Deep down he knew that it was understandable that she asked such a question. He was known for not being exactly fond of hanyō, after all. But the fact that Rin doubted his intentions bothered him. No. It hurt him. Yet the daiyōkai was not surprised. It was his fault that Rin thought of him that way. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “Rin, do you really think that I would care about that?” He asked calmly.

Immediately, Rin felt ashamed. She mumbled an apology and looked away from him, but Sesshōmaru had already gently grasped her chin and forced her to meet his gaze.

“It is not hanyō that I despise,” he said quietly. “It is _certain_ hanyō that I despise. The children you will bear me will not be part of them. You have my word.” He pressed a light kiss to her lips and let go of her chin again. “And besides, there is no reason for you to worry about that now. We will wait until you have matured.”

Rin swallowed thickly and nodded lightly, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. “That is… that is good to know,” she murmured. “I didn’t mean to insult you, Mylord.”

“First of all, stop calling me Mylord when we are alone,” Sesshōmaru sighed. “And secondly, you did not insult me. You were worried and you deserved an answer. Now stop making such a face, it does not suit you.” He kissed her again, a little longer and deeper this time before he pulled away from her and rose from the cushions. “I need to return to my study now. I shall see you tonight at dinner, yes?” He held out his hand for her, and she rose as well. Right. She had almost forgotten about the banquet that Lady Kiyomi had mentioned on the day she had moved to these rooms. The day had finally come where she would be presented to Sesshōmaru’s court as his official mistress, and the mere thought of having to face a room full of yōkai scared her to death. But she tried not to show it. She smiled bravely at him and said: “I am looking forward to it, Sesshōmaru-sama.”

He smirked. “Good.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her hand and then left through the door that Yun had just opened, leaving his young mistress in the company of her maid.

Rin sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before she moved to sit down at her dressing table, reaching for her hairbrush. It was a soothing ritual, and it helped her to focus. That night, she would be introduced to the people that had the power in the West, to the people that tried to influence Sesshōmaru in everything they did. Noble men and women would look at her all night, ask her questions with their faked politeness, while she would smile and look pretty at Sesshōmaru’s side.

“How am I going to survive this?!” She groaned and shook her head.

Yun moved to sit down behind her, taking the hairbrush from her. “You will do well, Mylady, I just know it,” she said softly in the strange melody of the southern people. “His majesty has decided that you deserve this position, so we must not doubt his word.”

Rin met Yun’s gaze in the mirror. Her maid was a rather quiet person who did not speak much, and therefore, her words surprised Rin very much. Was Yun trying to cheer her up?

“Perhaps you are right,” Rin murmured, playing with the hem of her sleeve. “But you see… I feel so little and inadequate compared to all the demonesses here.”

Yun nodded lightly. “I understand what you mean, Mylady,” she replied as she detangled Rin’s curls. Just then, Rin remembered that her maid was a hanyō, and she felt terrible for complaining. As a human, she did not really have anything to fear. But the status of hanyō remained unclear in the West. There were no laws that harmed them, but there were also no laws that protected them.

“Yun,” Rin began slowly. “Are you… are you being treated well here? By the other people, I mean. They don’t treat you badly because…”

Yun shook her head. “No one bothers me, Mylady.”

“But do they treat you well?” Rin asked, turning around to face her maid properly. “Please, tell me the truth. Is there anything I should know?”

Yun hesitated, obviously searching for the right words as she put the hairbrush down. “I may not have friends here because I am only a half-demon, but no one treats me badly. I am grateful for this position, Mylady.” She bowed her head submissively. “I am your most faithful servant.”

Rin stared at Yun for a moment before she reached for the girl’s hands. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked her, a deep frown on her face. “You know that I would never allow that to happen! What about the other maids, the ones that Lady Kiyomi sent me? Do they ignore you as well?”

Yun avoided Rin’s gaze, obviously uncomfortable with speaking about herself and the problems she faced in her daily life.

“I knew it.” Rin let go of her hands and ran a hand through her hair. “I will not allow this. I can’t allow this! How can they treat me with respect but not you? In the eyes of yōkai I am even worth less than you!”

“You fully are what you are, Mylady,” Yun said quietly, finally looking at her. “I belong neither to yōkai nor to humans. My existence is a cursed one.”

Rin shook her head vigorously. “Don’t you ever say such a thing again,” she said. “Your existence is not a cursed one! You are my maid and I like you for who you are, and not for what you are. Everyone should do the same.”

She couldn’t believe it. How could the people that treated her with respect be so cold and cruel towards someone like Yun, who had done nothing wrong in her life? Why did they blame Yun for something she was not responsible for?

“I will ask his majesty if I can make you my first maid or something like that,” Rin said eventually and Yun’s jaw dropped. “I don’t know if there’s such a thing but I will ask him. No one will dare to treat you with disrespect then.” She nodded firmly to emphasise the meaning of her words.

“M-Mylady!” Yun swallowed thickly and bowed to her. “You… you don’t have to…”

“But I want to,” Rin said and put her hand on top of Yun’s. “I don’t know the other maids, but I know you and I like you. And I think you like it here, too?”

Yun nodded quickly. “I like it very much here, Mylady,” she admitted.

“Good. Then I will ask his majesty as soon as I get to speak to him in private,” Rin said. “Now, can you help me prepare for tonight? My hands are shaking, look!”

*******

It was not surprising to the courtiers that their sovereign had taken an official mistress. In fact, they had been wondering when the time would come that they would get to take a look at one of the women that Sesshōmaru kept in his harem, but they had all naturally assumed that said woman would be a yōkai, just like him. Therefore, the news that a young and human concubine had been chosen for this position had spread through the palace like wildfire. The courtiers were not shocked, but very surprised. Their sovereign was not exactly known for being fond of anything that was not a yōkai, but only a fool would have missed the small changes that had taken place over the course of the previous months. Many of them had begun to wonder if his new mistress was the source of it all – and if that was the case, it meant that the woman possessed more power than one might have assumed at first.

The men and women eyed her curiously that evening, taking in her features and general appearance. She sat next to Sesshōmaru who presided at the head of the table, wearing a beautiful, light kimono with a white obi. Around her neck, she wore a necklace with a jewel of the same blue shade as the crescent on Sesshōmaru’s forehead, and many wondered if it was a coincidence or not.

No one could deny that she was indeed pretty – a fact that bothered some of the female yōkai in the room, but they would have never said so out loud. It was forbidden to criticise the females surrounding the emperor, regardless of their status.

But what they found most surprising that evening was not the fact that the mistress of Sesshōmaru was a human. It was the other human in the room that they found intriguing. A man in his mid-twenties sat near the main table, engaging in a conversation with Nagoya Makoto, Sesshōmaru’s First Advisor. He wore fine clothing that showed that he belonged to the merchant class, the sort of people that usually didn’t mingle with nobility.

Rin couldn’t help but look at her older brother every few minutes. Each time, her heart warmed at his sight, and she felt deep gratitude for Sesshōmaru’s generous gesture. He had invited her brother without telling her about it, and so, Rin had been overjoyed to see her brother walk into the room. He had come as a representative of her family as their father had left Edo for business reasons, and Rin hoped that she would get to speak to Koichi after the banquet. It was a very ceremonious matter: noble men and women would come to their table and greet them to show their respect. Rin would smile and nod, but not speak. She didn’t even dare to imagine what these people were thinking about her, but Kiyomi had told her not to worry. Sesshōmaru’s mother sat to his left, fanning herself lazily as she let her eyes wander over the crowd, sipping her tea.

“Your majesty.”

Makoto had appeared behind Sesshōmaru, holding a scroll in his hands. Sesshōmaru turned his head lightly to show that he was listening.

“A messenger arrived from the borders,” Rin heard him whisper. “There has been an attack.”

Sesshōmaru took the scroll from him and quickly read the message. Rin did not even try to read it over his shoulder. Sesshōmaru was much faster than her, and this was something that did not concern her. In fact, she was not supposed to interfere, according to Kiyomi. Only the empress would have the right to independently get involved.

Before she knew what was happening, Sesshōmaru had risen from his cushion. “Nakazono.”

Rin’s brother immediately rose from his cushion and approached their table.

“I leave Lady Rin in your capable hands,” he said. “Make sure she gets back to her rooms once she decides to leave the festivities.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Koichi nodded and bowed deeply to his monarch, who had already turned to Rin and his surprised mother.

“Sesshōmaru, is everything alright?” Kiyomi asked.

“There is something I need to deal with,” Sesshōmaru said, his grip tightening around the scroll. He took Rin’s hand and kissed it lightly. “Do not worry and enjoy the evening in your brother’s company. I shall see you soon.”

Rin could only nod. Sesshōmaru had already turned away and walked out of the room with Makoto, who was talking insistently to him. Rin had seen this look on Makoto’s face before, and she knew that something bad had happened. And Kiyomi knew it too.

“I don’t want to stay,” Rin murmured and rose as well. Kiyomi nodded. “Perhaps it is for the best if your brother takes you back to your rooms.”

Koichi straightened his shoulders. “Let us go, then.”

They hardly spoke on the way to her chambers, and as Koichi finally left to return to their parents, Rin curled up on her futon, hugging a pillow as she tried not to worry too much. Sesshōmaru was a daiyōkai, and incredibly intelligent. He surely knew what he was doing. Things like these were part of his job. He would protect the West from war, no matter the cost.

The only man she was actually worried about was Kohaku. No one knew where he was, and Rin hoped that he had not decided to do anything stupid. That he was not involved in anything dangerous.

However, the only thing she could do for him was to pray. And so, Rin prayed.


	26. Hidden Influence

Kosoko sighed deeply, reaching for the bucket of cold water and soaking the cloth in it. “You really chose the wrong date for becoming sick, Rin,” she said as she carefully placed the cloth on Rin’s hot forehead. “What an awful way to celebrate one’s birthday!”

Rin sniffed and frowned a little as the cold cloth was put on her head, shivering at the sudden change of temperature. “I didn’t want to celebrate it anyway,” she murmured. “But Sesshōmaru insisted.”

“Well, we certainly can’t celebrate it now,” her friend said, shaking her pretty head. “Your parents will come nonetheless, I assume. And your siblings.”

“I guess,” Rin sighed and curled up under the heavy blanket. Running after Mei-Mei in the snow had been a terrible idea. She had woken up the next day with red cheeks, a runny nose, a terrible cough, and a fever. Yun had almost fainted at the sight of her mistress, but the healer that had been called to Rin had assured everyone that it seemed worse than it actually was. And Rin knew it, too. All she needed was enough water to drink and a few hours of good sleep. Mei-Mei had curled up at her side, her little, fluffy body keeping Rin warm as well.

Yun came in with a pot of tea, carefully placing it on the low table beside Satsume before she left again to get Rin’s medicine. Kosoko watched her leave before she said: “You really made her your chambermaid?”

“Sesshōmaru did,” Rin mumbled sleepily. “She deserved it.”

“Strange creatures, those hanyō,” Kosoko said. “Ah, that reminds me of something. Apparently, Sesshōmaru’s brother has protected the northern border from an attack. I don’t know how he did it, but apparently, he’s very strong. I personally think that Sesshōmaru should try to get him as an ally, but you know how he is…”

“Yes, he’s stubborn,” Rin coughed into her sleeve.

“But we must never let him know that we know,” Kosoko smiled and patted Rin’s back gently. “Try to sleep. I’m sure you will feel better when you wake up again.”

Rin nodded and pulled the blanket up to her chin, sighing deeply. Kosoko gave Mei-Mei a last scratch behind the ear before she left, walking down the patio to the gates. Sesshōmaru had told her to come to his study once she had checked on Rin, and so, she tried to be punctual, knowing that Sesshōmaru followed a strict routine in the mornings that she was not supposed to disrupt.

She found him in his private study, surrounded by countless maps and papers. On a cushion beside him sat his mother Kiyomi, reading something over his shoulder with a gentle frown on her beautiful face. As Kosoko entered the room, they both looked up.

“Lady Rin is feeling better, Mylord, Mylady,” Kosoko said softly and bowed her head respectfully. “She is sleeping now.”

“Good,” Sesshōmaru said, returning his gaze to his papers. “Has the healer taken another look at her?”

“Yes, Mylord,” Kosoko answered. “She is sure that Lady Rin will feel better by the end of the week if she gets enough sleep and takes her medicine.”

“See, I knew she would be fine,” Kiyomi said with a small smile and rose from her cushion. “Lady Kosoko, may I speak to you for a moment?”

Sesshōmaru raised his head, looking at his mother in mild surprise as she walked out of the room, followed by Lady Kosoko. His mother usually did not speak much to his concubines, and as far as he knew, she had never had a conversation with Kosoko before. But then again, it was none of his business. His mother surely had her reasons.

Kosoko was just as surprised as Sesshōmaru, but she did not let it show. She wordlessly followed Lady Kiyomi, a woman to whom she had never spoken before, and ended up in her rooms. A maid was rearranging the flowers in the golden vases by the window while another cleaned the table and fluffed up the cushions.

“Leave us,” Kiyomi said lazily and took a seat at the table, gesturing at the other cushion. Kosoko did as she was told and sat down, clasping her hands on her lap, waiting for the other woman to speak.

Kiyomi studied Kosoko thoroughly. She remembered the day she had chosen this girl for Sesshōmaru’s harem. She had been his third concubine, and Kiyomi had chosen her because she was so very different from Satsume and Hanako, who had come to the palace before her. Kosoko did not talk much and was soft-spoken, and therefore the perfect company for Sesshōmaru whenever he sought peace and quiet. It had not surprised her when Sesshōmaru had chosen Kosoko as one of his favourites. In fact, she had appreciated his choice. Kosoko came from an excellent family, and she possessed skills that proved to be valuable in many situations.

“You have been the concubine of his majesty for how many years now, Lady Kosoko?”

“For eighty-two years, Mylady.”

“And his majesty has always been pleased with your company?”

“I think so, Mylady.”

“And you are friends with Lady Rin, too?”

“I regard her as my sister, Mylady.”

Kiyomi hummed lightly and reached for the tea her maid had poured for them. “I am pleased to hear that. You see, Lady Rin is human, and therefore, she does not naturally possess the qualities of demonesses like you and I. We instinctively know what to do in the company of a male that desires us. Lady Rin, however, has no experience at all, and that is counterproductive in her new position as the official mistress of his majesty.”

Kosoko frowned lightly. “I am sure that Lady Rin will mature quickly and learn to listen to her body. Human women have desires similar to ours, too.”

“I know,” Kiyomi said. “But she should learn how to entice her master, and how to bring him joy in ways that are appropriate for the current stage of their… relationship.” She carefully placed the cup of tea on the table and clasped her hands on her lap again, looking Kosoko in the eye. “I was hoping for your assistance in this matter, Lady Kosoko. Teach Lady Rin the ways of a favourite.”

Kosoko was not sure what to say at first. She carefully pushed a strand of hair out of her face and took a sip from her own cup of tea before she replied.

“May I ask why you have chosen me for this task, Lady Kiyomi?” She returned Kiyomi’s gaze surprisingly firmly. “She has an even closer bond with Lady Satsume.”

“I am aware of the nature of their friendship,” Kiyomi replied. “But Lady Satsume is the wrong choice for this task, I believe. She would turn Lady Rin into a copy of herself, and that is not what my son desires. Help Lady Rin to mature on her own terms, Lady Kosoko, and you will receive a generous reward.”

Kosoko smiled softly. “I would have helped her anyway,” she said. “If she had asked me. I do not expect a reward in return, Lady Kiyomi. As I regard Rin as my sister, it is a given that I help her in any way that I am capable of. Nonetheless, I feel honoured that you have chosen me.” She inclined her head to Lady Kiyomi, who had raised a perfect eyebrow in surprise.

“Huh.” Kiyomi raised her hand and the maid refilled her cup, giving the woman another few seconds to think. What was it about Rin that everyone seemed to like her so much, so naturally? “Well then. I am glad that you have accepted. Teach Lady Rin everything she needs to know, so that she may please his majesty in ways that are appropriate.”

“I shall do so once she has recovered from her cold,” Kosoko said and drank the rest of her tea. She had already expected something like this. Lady Kiyomi always pretended not to care too much about her son, but the truth was that she cared very much about him, and wanted to see him happy. At the moment, the key to his happiness was Rin. Making her his official mistress had been a highly illogical decision in regard to her age and her lack of experience, but they would have never questioned him openly. It was entirely his decision.

Both Kiyomi and Kosoko had no idea that Sesshōmaru intended to marry Rin once she had matured and given him a definite answer. But that was something that neither Rin nor Sesshōmaru would ever forget. Both knew about the nature of their relationship, and both of them were not sure where the path they had taken would lead them. For now, they had each other, and that had to be enough.

*******

Rin’s sixteenth birthday turned out to be a rather calm and quiet affair. Due to her cold, she couldn’t leave the bed, but that did not stop her family from visiting her. The moment her parents and siblings had come through the door her face had lit up, and she had spent joyful hours in their company. She knew that she had to be grateful that Sesshōmaru allowed them to come to these rooms, especially her brother-in-law, as she was not related to him by blood. The family gathered around Rin’s futon and enjoyed the tea and cakes the maids had brought them while Rin played with her little nephew. Sachiko’s son was a strong little boy with beautiful big eyes and a lovely smile, and Rin just couldn’t get enough of him. If the gods were with her, she would have one or two of her own one day. For now, that was still out of the question. She was too young, and the thought of having children right now scared her. It was good that Sesshōmaru did not pressure her into sharing the bed with him. No, he was always gentle and considerate. That was also the reason he did not disturb the little family reunion that afternoon. His presence would have ruined everything, and so, he had decided to stay in his study to work.

“Sesshōmaru-sama. I beg you to acknowledge the truth.”

Makoto sat in front of Sesshōmaru’s desk, his arms crossed over his chest. They were both studying a map of the different territories, marking the areas where the last attacks had taken place. And they were all roughly in the same area. All within reach of a village far away from Edo. Makoto knew what it meant, and he was sure that Sesshōmaru knew it, too. But the daiyōkai was too proud and too stubborn to admit it.

“I don’t have to acknowledge anything,” Sesshōmaru muttered.

“All attacks have been stopped within hours. Not by our troops. Not by human soldiers. They have been stopped by a single person. And you know who it is.”

Sesshōmaru growled, meeting Makoto’s gaze. “So what. That proves nothing.”

“It proves that he is stronger that we thought. And that we better get him onto our side before we lose him to the enemy. Sesshōmaru.” Makoto leant forward, placing his hand on the map. “Inuyasha owns Tessaiga. The powerful sword of your most honourable father. A sword like this on the side of the enemy would be disastrous.”

“A hanyō can never wield a sword like Tessaiga the way my father did, Makoto!”

“But he does!” Makoto sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Inuyasha has full control over this sword, it seems. He has protected these lands and expects nothing in return from you! You have to get him to side with us before it is too late.”

“We do not need a hanyō on our side in order to stop the attacks,” Sesshōmaru snapped.

“He is your brother!”

“He is a hanyō, nothing else!”

“And the children you will have with Lady Rin?” Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow. “Will you treat them like that, too?”

He felt Sesshōmaru punch him in the face just a second later, and he knew that he had gone too far. But some things had to be said. Makoto remained where he was, looking at his friend and monarch while his cheek burned in pain.

“You have no right to speak about her like that,” Sesshōmaru said and rose from his desk.

“I was not speaking about her. I was speaking about you, my friend. For how much longer do you want to uphold this hatred of hanyō? You will have to change the moment they place Lady Rin’s first child in your arms. So you could as well change your attitude now.”

Makoto rose as well and bowed briefly to Sesshōmaru before leaving his study without another word. He had a son to look after, and to bond with. Perhaps Sesshōmaru would change his mind if Lady Rin spoke to him about it. She liked his son, after all.

Sesshōmaru remained where he was, glaring at Makoto’s back as he left. The only reason he tolerated Makoto’s comments was because Makoto was his friend, not only his advisor. But Makoto was not the only one that kept pestering him about his father’s other son. His mother had left a rather clear remark about him, too. They all wanted him to collaborate with the hanyō. Could they not understand that he had his reasons? Was it so hard to understand that he did not want to deal with the one that was the reason for his father’s early death?

He did not leave his study until nightfall, when he could be sure that Rin’s family had left as he had no intention to run into them or to disturb the family reunion. As he made his way to the flower rooms to see how Rin was feeling, he sensed the presence of another male yōkai near her. It felt very much like Makoto, but had he not seen his advisor practicing with a few soldiers in the outer courtyard? The daiyōkai frowned, approaching the doors of the flower rooms cautiously as he finally heard Rin speak.

“Now you have to put it there,” she said. “And now all stones are in a row! Well done!” She laughed, a sound that always warmed his heart. “You’ll be better than me soon, Ichiru!”

“I won!” The voice of a child said excitedly. “Can we play again?”

“Of course we can!” Rin said, and Sesshōmaru heard the rustle of a board game that was being rearranged. He then pushed the door open, entering the bedroom of his mistress. Rin sat on her futon, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she reached out to make the first move. On her lap sat Ichiru, Makoto’s son, his silver hair shining in the light of the lamps as he watched what Rin was doing.

It was an odd sight, and yet, it felt as if Sesshōmaru was looking into the future. The future he hoped to have with Rin. If the gods liked it, they would have children together, and those children would be hanyō, just like Ichiru. They would be neither yōkai nor human, growing up in a world that treated them with caution. Sesshōmaru could already imagine what Rin would think about it once she became aware of the future they would face. She would suffer quietly and cry the tears of her children when they had become tired of fighting. That was how one of his advisors, a father of several hanyō, had put it. Sooner or later, all hanyō stopped fighting. They accepted their fate as beings without a home in neither world.

And Rin would hate him for not making the world a better place for them.

Suddenly, the hanyō boy looked at him with wide eyes and swallowed thickly. Sesshōmaru understood. He had sensed Makoto because the demon blood seemed to be strong in this child, even if he was a hanyō. Only a half-demon with a human mother.

“Sesshōmaru-sama!” Rin exclaimed and beamed at him. “I didn’t think you would come!” She followed his gaze, quickly glancing at Ichiru, who seemed to have frozen on the spot. “Oh, I was just teaching Ichiru some of the games I played when I was little,” she explained quickly, hoping that Sesshōmaru would not be angry with her for allowing the boy to visit her. Or that she mingled with hanyō.

“I see,” Sesshōmaru said eventually. “I am sure his father is already looking for him now. It is late.”

Rin blinked. “Right,” she said, clearing her throat. “That was very nice of you that you came, Ichiru,” she said and smiled at the boy. “And Mei-Mei was happy, too! Come again, yes?”

Ichiru nodded and got up, bowing politely to her first and then to Sesshōmaru before he rushed out of the room through the garden door.

“He is a good boy,” Rin assured Sesshōmaru as he moved to sit down beside her. “He just came to see how I was doing and he brought me a gift, look.” She showed him a piece of parchment with a child’s drawing on it. To Sesshōmaru it looked like an explosion of ink, but he understood the gesture and meaning behind it.

“I am not here to criticise you for spending your time with this child,” Sesshōmaru said, interrupting her before she could continue with her explanations. “I came to see if you were feeling better. Apparently, you are.”

Rin nodded, putting the drawing aside again. “I slept a lot and stayed in bed, just like the healer told me,” she said. “And then I had tea with my family.”

“I assume you were happy to see them again?”

“Very happy,” Rin admitted, slowly reaching out for his hand and intertwining their fingers carefully. “But… But I was waiting for you, too. Now I’m happy you are finally here.” A gentle blush spread across her cheeks, a sight that Sesshōmaru couldn’t help but find absolutely adorable. No matter how many times they talked or kissed, sooner or later she would blush again like a schoolgirl that hadn’t had her first kiss yet. Gently, he intertwined his fingers with hers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

“I told you that I would come,” he said. “I didn’t want to disturb you and your family.”

“You wouldn’t have disturbed us, Mylord,” Rin said. “They would have been delighted to see you.”

“They would have been too shocked to feel comfortable in my presence,” Sesshōmaru replied calmly. “Besides, this day was about you, not me. We see each other almost every day. I can share. At least when it comes to your family.” He pressed a light kiss to her hand and then moved to lean against the wall, pulling Rin against his chest. Her body was warmer than usual thanks to the many blankets and the fever, but she seemed to feel much better already. Rin curled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. She loved these intimate moments more than anything else, when he would just hold her and tell her about his day. These were the moments when she got to see his true self, and his kind, gentle heart.

“I hope you didn’t work too hard today,” Rin said with a soft yawn.

“I didn’t,” Sesshōmaru assured her, kissing the top of her head. “I… I’ve had discussions with my advisors and my mother.”

“Because of the ongoing attacks?” Rin asked.

“Yes,” he replied. “But there is no reason for you to worry.” He held her a little closer and nuzzled her hair. “You are safe here.”

“I know,” Rin murmured, blushing at the feeling of his lips on her hair. That he even put up with her, in this awful state that she currently was in! “But… many people aren’t safe.”

There she was again, the Rin that worried more about other people than about herself. Of course, she was right. The ordinary people along the borders were in potential danger at the moment.

“Is there nothing that can be done?” Rin asked him suddenly. “Can’t you send more soldiers to the borders?”

Sesshōmaru sighed internally. Of course she would not give up, although this was none of her business. But he did not have the heart to tell her off for it. Not on her birthday.

“The borders are protected by my father’s other son,” he said eventually. “He does not follow my command, though. He does it independently.”

Rin looked up at him with wide eyes. “Oh that’s wonderful!”

Sesshōmaru frowned. “Wonderful?”

“That means he cares about these people on a personal level!” Rin explained and sat up a little. “He does it without expecting anything in return. That is very nice of him!”

“Indeed, it is…” Sesshōmaru said slowly, suddenly realising what Makoto had tried to tell him all the time. Inuyasha did not expect anything in return. For him, it was all about the people at the border. For some reason, he cared for them. “Do you think I should collaborate with him, Rin?”

Rin blinked in surprise. He never asked her about things like these, things that concerned the military. “You should do what you think is right, Sesshōmaru-sama,” she said softly. “I am sure you will make the right decision for the West.” She was on thin ice now – it was considered treason to lecture the monarch about such decisions, and although she was sure that Sesshōmaru would not declare her a traitor for voicing her opinion, she would always have to remain careful. Even in intimate moments.

Sesshōmaru said nothing to that, pulling Rin a little closer and playing with her hair. For the rest of the evening, they did not speak about this subject again. Once Rin had drunk her tea and had fallen asleep as a result, he tucked her in and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before leaving the flower rooms. This time, he did not go to bed. Instead, he called for Makoto again, and his advisor came to his study immediately. He had not expected to see him again that day, but he knew that Sesshōmaru had his reasons. And so, he looked at him expectantly as Sesshōmaru leant over the map they had been working on all afternoon.

“About the hanyō,” Sesshōmaru said eventually, keeping his eyes fixed on the map. “Invite him.”

Makoto blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“Invite him.” Sesshōmaru looked up. “Send a delegation to the village where he lives and invite him to the palace.”


	27. The Brother of His Majesty

Inuyasha looked down at his little son with wide eyes, swallowing thickly as he took in the features of the child. The boy was perfect in every way, with his tiny fists, his curly, silver hair, and the small, human ears on each side of his pretty head. The baby yawned a little as it curled up in its basket, completely unaware of the effect it had on its father. It was a tiny miracle, and the little boy had no idea how much he meant to his parents.

Kagome leant against the wall by the fire, a blanket covering her legs and feet as she watched her husband interact with their child. She knew how hard it had been for him to listen to her giving birth, and she was aware of the worries he had had. He didn’t want his child to go through the same things he had experienced, no matter how many times she told him that this would not be the case. Their village was a very liberal one, and they had never been treated with disrespect here. No one had criticised her for marrying a hanyō, and Kagome was sure no one would dare to bully their son.

“He’s fine, Inuyasha,” she said softly and held out her hand for him. “Come and eat something.”

The hanyō moved away from the sleeping baby very reluctantly, keeping an eye on him as he joined his wife by the fire and accepted the bowl of soup she had prepared for him. “Now eat,” Kagome said, patting his back. “He will wake up and cry his lungs out if he needs us.” She reached for her own food and began to eat, leaning against her husband. Just about a week ago, she had been almost unable to move due to her size, only to give birth to a healthy baby boy a couple of hours later. Most of the time, their son slept and behaved perfectly. But that was what drove Inuyasha insane. Kagome knew why. His mother had fallen asleep after weeks of being ill, and she had not woken again. Now Inuyasha was terrified that his son would not wake up again, just like his mother. Kagome knew it would take a while to get him to realise that this would not happen, and that Kenji was perfectly healthy. But she was patient with Inuyasha. She always had been. In return, he had never tried to tell her how to live her life. He had supported her at becoming a miko, the sort of women that usually stayed single, but Inuyasha had never really cared about the opinions of others. They were happy together, and that was all that mattered to them.

As a new father, he was naturally worried about Kagome and his child. When Kagome decided to leave the bed the next day to return to her duties, he was not pleased, but didn’t stop her.

“I just wonder if you’re well enough already,” he argued as Kagome got dressed the following morning, watching her tame her beautiful black hair with white ribbons.

“I gave birth, I’m not ill,” Kagome answered calmly and picked up her son, wrapping Kenji into a cloth before she put him into the basket that she would carry on her back. “He’ll be with me at all times,” she said to Inuyasha and kissed his lips. “And I’ll go slow today, I promise. Kaede won’t let me work too hard anyway.”

Inuyasha sighed and eventually nodded. “Fine, wench,” he said. “Take care, yeah?”

“Always.” Kagome smiled at him once more before she left their small home, humming a soft tune as she made her way through their little garden. It was a chilly morning, but not too cold for a baby to be outside. Kenji would be safe and warm on her back, and she would spend most of her day inside anyway, in the homes of the people she had to tend to. She was greeted by an excited group of women and girls in the centre of their little village. All of them had come to take a look at the new baby, and they gasped in awe at the sight of Kenji’s silver hair that clearly marked him as his father’s son.

“Are you not worried about him, Kagome-chan?” Akane, one of her friends asked eventually. “I mean… he’s neither human nor hanyō. What if people treat him badly because of it?”

“Then his father will kick their butts,” Kagome grinned. “This village is the best place for him.”

“Yes, but what about other people?” Her friend asked in return. “You hear all sorts of things. Like that group that came here a few months ago, don’t you remember? “

“But aren’t things changing now?” Another woman said. “There are so many new laws coming from the capital. I mean, we finally have a school for the girls here. I don’t know what you believe, ladies, but something is happening in the palace. I mean, the Emperor has never been fond of humans or hanyō for some reason.”

Kagome remained silent. No one here knew that Inuyasha was the brother of their monarch. Only Kaede and their friends, Miroku and Sango, knew about it.

“And now there are these new laws about women and girls and suddenly it’s forbidden to import slaves – which is good, of course. I wonder what’s next. Maybe his majesty has changed his mind.”

“Yōkai or not, his majesty is a man,” another woman said. “And the only reason for a man to change is…?”

“A woman,” they all said simultaneously.

“I’ve heard he has a mistress now,” Akane said as she absentmindedly grabbed her son’s collar and stopped him from going after his baby sister. “An official one, I mean.”

“What’s the difference between the concubines and a mistress?” Kagome asked, gently bouncing Kenji in her arms.

“I think the mistress actually means something to him,” Akane shrugged. “But of course, she has no power. I guess she rules over him in the bedroom.”

The women chuckled and then continued with their daily work. Kagome was glad to be back among them, among the people that she loved and trusted. Of course it had been nice to be in the centre of Inuyasha’s care and attention, but she was not the kind of woman that liked to stay at home all day. No, Kagome needed to feel the air in her lungs and the sun on her face.

She had just left the house of a young mother in Kaede’s company as she saw several people run towards the village outskirts, looks of worry and confusion on their faces. Kagome frowned. “What is going on here?” She asked Kaede.

The old woman shrugged. “I have no idea, my dear,” she said and turned to one of the men that were running past them. “Tell me, what is happening?”

“There are soldiers at the torii, Kaede-sama,” the man said quickly. “High officials, it seems!”

“High officials?” Kaede repeated as Kagome’s breath hitched in her throat.

Inuyasha.

Kagome grabbed her things and began to run back to the house, careful not to shake through her baby boy in the basket on her back. She had to get to Inuyasha before they took him, before it was too late. She had always lived with this fear, with the anxiety that one day, his brother would decide to get rid of him for good, and perhaps this day had now come.

She arrived at their home just as a small group of soldiers walked towards their hut. They were no ordinary soldiers, that much she knew. They were dressed in the finest armour, with the emblem of the emperor clearly visible on their chests. The one leading the group looked even different. He wore his silver hair in a high ponytail, and instead of a battle armour, he wore only a chest protector with the emblem of his monarch. To her surprise, all of them rode what seemed to be ordinary horses. Just as Kagome was about to enter their home she bumped into Inuyasha. He had smelt the intruders already, and he had only gone home to fetch his sword. He would not allow them to destroy his home, his family. He would fight until he died.

“Inuyasha, please…” Kagome whispered, putting her hands on his chest. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

Inuyasha huffed. “I will do what needs to be done,” he said and pressed a light kiss to her hair before he let go of her and walked past her towards the fence.

“What do you want,” Inuyasha barked, wrapping his hand around the hilt of Tessaiga. “This is a peaceful village.”

The yōkai leading the group seemed entirely unimpressed. He dismounted his horse, which turned out to be a beast upon closer inspection.

“Are you Inuyasha?” He asked, his voice deep and calm. “The brother of His Majesty, the Great Emperor Sesshōmaru, ruler and protector of the West?”

Inuyasha huffed. “That entirely depends on the one who is asking,” he said. “What do you want here?”

“My name is Nagoya Makoto,” the yōkai said. “I am the First Advisor of his majesty, and I have come here with a letter for you.” He reached into his clothing and pulled out a sealed scroll, holding it out to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did not move. “What does he want?” He asked, eyeing the scroll cautiously.

“His Majesty requests a meeting at the palace,” Makoto replied calmly. “He is aware of what you have done for the safety of the people in this area and wishes to discuss these matters with you.”

“Do you think I’m an idiot?” Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. “I certainly won’t go to the palace! I know exactly what will happen if I set foot into Edo.”

“If you read this letter you will surely understand that no harm will come to you,” Makoto said with a small frown. Secretly, he could not blame the hanyō for being cautious. He would have reacted the same way.

Suddenly, Kagome stepped forward, holding out her hand for the letter. Makoto withdrew his hand a little. “Who are you?”

“I am his wife,” Kagome replied. “I would like to read this letter that concerns my husband.”

“Kagome!” Inuyasha barked. “Get away from him! They might be after Kenji!”

Kagome blinked in confusion. Makoto raised an eyebrow and looked at Inuyasha in surprise.

“And why would we be after an infant?” He asked politely.

Inuyasha glared at the yōkai. “Because my brother has no heir. My son is a threat to him.”

“I can assure you that his majesty is not aware of your son,” Makoto said. “And even if he were, it would not bother him. His majesty is perfectly capable of producing an heir when the time comes.” Eventually, he placed the scroll in Kagome’s hands, who thanked him and stepped back in order to read it. Inuyasha glanced at her for a moment as she broke the seal, but he didn’t leave the yōkai out of sight. He had learnt not to trust the ones that worked for his brother.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome murmured, moving closer to him, showing him the scroll. “I think you should accept.”

“Keh?!” Inuyasha’s eyes widened. “Are you mad, woman?”

“Don’t talk to me like that!” Kagome snapped. “You know very well that the attacks are happening more frequently now, and you can’t fix this on your own! At least listen to what he has to say, and if you don’t like it, then so it shall be!”

“You should listen to your wife, Inuyasha-sama,” Makoto remarked, only to earn an angry glare from Kagome.

“Do not dare to lecture him,” Kagome warned him before she turned back to Inuyasha. Makoto smiled to himself. Oh, this woman was not an ordinary one. In many ways, she reminded him even of Lady Rin. Perhaps the two brothers were not so different. They both loved human women that brought out the best in them.

Inuyasha muttered something under his breath, then sighed deeply and tossed the scroll back into Makoto’s arms. “Fine. I’m coming.”

“We’re coming,” Kagome said.

“What?” Inuyasha stared at her. “You’re staying here, woman!”

“I am staying at your side!” Kagome replied firmly. “And I am coming with you! And so is our boy!”

“Are you mad?!”

“Forgive me,” Makoto said and cleared his throat. “I think it is perfectly safe for your wife and son to come with you, Inuyasha-sama. The most honourable Lady Rin, the mistress of our sovereign, will be delighted to receive her. And she is also very fond of children. She spends a lot of time with my hanyō son.”

Kagome exchanged a surprised look with Inuyasha. If a hanyō boy was allowed to live at the palace and was treated well, then perhaps things were indeed changing. Slowly, but steadily.

Inuyasha took Kagome’s hand firmly into his own. “Well, then. When are we leaving?”

*******

As the sun returned to the West after a long time of cold winter days and stormy nights, the men and women of Edo finally left their homes again, eager to take in the warmth of the sun, to gather new strength for the new year. It was not any different in the palace. Noble men and women could suddenly be seen in the gardens and parks again or enjoying their tea on the patio instead of sitting around the fires in their rooms. Spring was coming slowly, bringing everything back to life.

The Emperor and his young mistress had not stayed indoors either. The melted snow was dripping from the trees and bushes around them as they stood in the centre of the small garden, focused on their activity. Sesshōmaru stood behind Rin, correcting her posture carefully as she held the wooden sword in her hands. Shortly after her birthday, she had asked him if he would allow her to learn how to defend herself. At first, Sesshōmaru had not been pleased at all. He understood that it was not uncommon for women of her social standing to know how to wield a weapon, but he regarded it as irrelevant for Rin in her current position. After all, she had guards who would protect her at all times, so there was no reason for her to defend herself. But as Rin had looked at him with her big brown eyes, had taken his hand and had brought it to her lips, he suddenly had not had the heart to say no. However, he had insisted that the training would be done according to his conditions, and Rin had agreed immediately, happily throwing her arms around him to thank him. Now it was up to him to train her, and he took this matter very seriously. Nonetheless, he was careful with her. She was a young woman only, and she was not very strong either. He would teach her the basics and perhaps some techniques meant for women only, if that made her happy.

“A little higher,” Sesshōmaru murmured into her ear, gently lifting her right arm.

“But the sword is heavy!” Rin complained, taking a deep breath as she held her arm a little higher.

“This is just a wooden sword,” Sesshōmaru reminded her. “A real sword will be even heavier.”

Rin frowned. “But Tenseiga was rather light,” she said, looking at him over her shoulder.

“Tenseiga is not an ordinary sword,” Sesshōmaru replied calmly and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. “You must hold the sword firmly. It must not be held loosely in your hand, otherwise you will drop it easily. And once you drop it, you will be defeated.”

Rin nodded and pulled herself together, her grip on the sword tightening.

“Now stand with your feet apart,” Sesshōmaru continued, his hand on her hip as he watched her change positions. He would not lift her kimono to check if she was doing it right, although it would have been only logical to do so. He would find a warrioress to teach her these things. Lifting her kimono would go against his sense of honour and insult Rin as well.

Rin was determined to do well in these lessons. She knew that it had not been easy for Sesshōmaru to allow her such a thing, and therefore, it meant a lot to her that he was training her personally although he had so much to do.

“Now this position allows you to move forward quickly,” Sesshōmaru explained. “And to turn around quickly as well. Try it. Turn on one foot and use the other to stabilise yourself.”

Rin nodded firmly and took a deep breath, gathering her strength as she spun around the way he had told her, only to stumble and fall into his arms. Sesshōmaru chuckled as he caught her, taking the sword out of her hands.

“Dead,” Rin muttered, shaking her head.

“Not when I am there to rescue you,” Sesshōmaru smirked and gently pressed a kiss to her lips, which Rin returned immediately. After all these weeks, she still could not believe her luck. She had been chosen as his mistress. Not Satsume, not Hanako, not Kosoko, or one of the others. It was her. Rin kept wondering what it was that he saw in her, a matter that she had discussed with Satsume, too. Her friend had told her that it was best not to question Sesshōmaru’s decision, and that yōkai loved deeply and fiercely. That much Rin already knew. Sesshōmaru was nothing but kind and gentle to her, and he showed her how much she meant to him almost every day. He had sent her countless gifts in the few weeks that she had been his mistress now; new kimono, jewellery, scrolls, paintings, combs, fans, and many more things. But what she liked the most was the time she got to spend with him. Even when he was busy, he tried to visit her at least for the duration of a cup of tea. Some afternoons they spent hidden away between pillows, blankets, and cushions, enjoying the company and the kisses of the other. Sesshōmaru was incredibly patient with her, and never did anything she was uncomfortable with. He did not even speak about it. And for that Rin was very grateful.

“Your hands are cold,” Sesshōmaru said eventually as he pulled away again. “You should go inside.”

Rin blushed a little, looking up at her lover. “Will you come with me?” She asked.

“I would love to,” Sesshōmaru answered. “But I must return to my council. Important things need to be discussed.”

Rin understood. Sesshōmaru had told her about the ongoing attacks, and about his plan to negotiate with his brother for the sake of peace in his lands. Secretly, she was incredibly proud of him for doing so, but she would have never told him. It was none of her business, and she was not allowed to evaluate his actions.

“Will I see you tonight?” Rin asked instead. “For dinner?”

“I will try,” Sesshōmaru promised and kissed her once more. “Go and enjoy the rest of the day.”

Rin nodded and squeezed his hand gently before she finally let go of him, and watched him walk away. Mei-Mei, who had been watching them from a bench near the pond, barked and joined her mistress on the path, looking up at her expectantly.

Rin picked her up. “Let’s go back inside, shall we?” She smiled and kissed her dog’s head as she walked back to her rooms, back to the warmth of the fire that Yun had made earlier. Inside it was warm and cosy, and Yun was already waiting for her with a steaming cup of tea.

“Thank you, Yun,” Rin said and put Mei-Mei down on the floor to take the cup. “You look after me so well.”

Yun smiled. “It is an honour, Mylady,” she said softly. “You have a visitor.”

“A visitor?”

“Hello, Rin.” Kosoko waved at her from her seat by the window.

“Kosoko-chan!” Rin smiled and walked over to her friend, just like Mei-Mei, who greeted Kosoko with a happy bark. Kosoko smiled and scratched the dog behind the ear as Rin sat down beside her. “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to see you,” Kosoko said softly and let Yun pour her a cup of tea as well. “How did you spend your morning?”

“I was in the garden with Sesshōmaru-sama,” Rin said, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. “He was teaching me how to wield a sword.”

“Ah, yes, I heard about your lessons,” Kosoko said. “I hope you are enjoying them.”

“I do,” Rin smiled. “Learning it from Sesshōmaru-sama means to spend time with him.”

“I understand,” Kosoko said, taking a small sip from her tea. “Tell me, does he spend the nights with you, too? Does he sleep at your side?”

Rin blushed and looked down at the steaming cup of tea in her hands. “Well…” She cleared her throat. “Sometimes, he stays with me until I fall asleep, but he’s not there when I wake up. I understand that he does not need to sleep as much as I do, and that he is a very busy man, but… I wish he would stay with me. I know this sounds silly.”

Kosoko frowned. “Not at all,” she said. “It sounds wonderful. It shows that you love him very much, and is that not a blessing from the gods?” She put the teacup down and took Rin’s hands. “You have been his mistress for a few weeks only now. Give him and yourself some time, yes? And do not forget to speak to him about the things that worry you. I’m sure he is more than willing to listen.” She gave her hands a gentle squeeze. “Now listen. I spoke to Lady Kiyomi and she asked me to help you.”

“To… help me…?” Rin repeated slowly.

“The position of a mistress is a very important one, and she asked me to show you ways to please Sesshōmaru-sama in appropriate ways,” Kosoko said. “I would have done so without Kiyomi’s request if you had asked me, because you are my sister. And that is why I’m here.”

She folded her hands on her lap, giving Rin the time to understand what she meant. Rin was quiet for a long moment, thinking about what it was that Kosoko was offering her. It was true, she knew very little about men, and she knew nothing about Sesshōmaru’s preferences or what he liked. Satsume and the others knew these things, as they had already slept with him, whereas she…

Rin sighed. “Am I such a poor mistress?” She asked Kosoko eventually.

Kosoko frowned. “Of course not,” she said. “You are a wonderful mistress to him. You entertain him without sleeping with him, and he loves that. Don’t you think that is worth something? Because I do. And I’m sure that Sesshōmaru-sama thinks the same.”

She took a small sip from her tea before she continued. “I can show you how to be with him in ways that will entice him but are innocent enough for you. You will see how it will deepen your relationship and strengthen your bond. If you don’t want that, then that is fine, of course.”

Rin looked down at her hands. Perhaps Kiyomi’s idea to send Kosoko to her was not a bad one. She knew little about what Sesshōmaru liked, and who could teach her better than one of his favourites?

Eventually, she nodded. “Then teach me, Kosoko,” she said.

Kosoko smiled. “Wonderful.” She put the teacup down and clasped her hands on her lap. “Lesson one: kissing.”


	28. The Wisdom of the Dying

Kosoko stood in the centre of the room, holding her fan in her left hand as she moved her arm slowly, raising it towards the ceiling while keeping the fan in a certain angle, almost like a shield to protect herself from the imaginary sun. Her movements were full of grace and sheer perfection, as if she was a goddess, dancing only for the almighty.

Rin stood next to her, trying to imitate her moves.

Just a few days after their conversation about teaching her the ways of a true mistress, they had begun with the lessons. Rin had thought they would start with the scandalous bits straight away, but Kosoko had chosen to begin with simpler and more innocent tasks. Most of the time, they would sit together and speak about Sesshōmaru’s preferences and Kosoko’s previous experiences with him, but on other days, they would practise the more practical things, such as dancing. Rin remembered well what Kosoko had told her once, that a concubine combined entertainment and seduction. And a mistress was even more. A mistress was a companion of heart and soul, and had mastered the art of bringing joy in any imaginable way. Dancing was part of it, and the perfect way to practise enticing certain thoughts in Sesshōmaru’s mind.

Kosoko was a true master of dancing, as it turned out. Rin was sure there was no geisha more accomplished than her, and she watched Kosoko in awe as she performed one of her more innocent dances for her. “And this dance may turn into something not so innocent,” she hummed as she took a turn. “Now you raise your other arm, Rin, and place it on your shoulder. Take the hem of your collar and slowly expose your shoulder. Just like this.” She showed Rin how he meant it. “Only your shoulder. Nothing more.”

Rin tried her best to imitate Kosoko’s movements, but she was sure that it did not look graceful at all. She sighed. “Why would he like to see my shoulder?”

Kosoko smiled. “Well… it is a modest way of showing some skin. And once he sees your shoulder he will think about what is close to the shoulder, and what else is hidden under those layers. It entices the most scandalous thoughts, you see?” She covered her shoulder again and closed her fan. “You dance well, Rin. Did you have lessons as a child?”

“A few,” Rin nodded, adjusting her kimono again. “My mother said it was important for a woman to have a good posture, and that dancing would improve mine. Apparently, I was not very graceful as a child.”

“But you are now,” Kosoko smiled. “Believe me. Your movements are very elegant.”

“You only say that to cheer me up,” Rin said and moved to sit down at the table where Yun had just poured them tea and had served a light meal for them. “I will never be as good as you.”

“That is not the point of our time together, Rin,” Kosoko said as she joined her. “You are supposed to be you. The best version of you that there is. I’m just here to help you find it.”

Rin looked down at her meal. “But when Sesshōmaru-sama sees me dance he will surely compare me to you and the others and realise that I’m not nearly as good as you are.”

“If he wanted to see me dance then he would call for me in the evenings, not for you,” Kosoko answered. “Sesshōmaru-sama loves you very much, Rin. You should stop doubting him, even if it is difficult.”

Rin sighed, reaching for the tea. “There is just so much happening these days,” she said. “There is so much to learn and to think about, and of course I want to do well, but I just cannot truly focus these days.”

Kosoko looked at her for a long moment. “Right,” she said eventually, the expression on her face softening again. “There is a lot about to happen in Edo.”

Just a few days ago, Rin had been told by Sesshōmaru that he had sent a delegation to his brother to invite him. At first, she had been surprised, but then she had decided to not comment on it. It was not her place to comment on his decisions. But Sesshōmaru had then insisted on hearing her opinion about it. And so, Rin had told him that she was happy, and that she thought he had done the right thing.

Sesshōmaru had kissed her in return.

“It is not easy for him,” Rin said. “But he never complains. Although he hates his brother he agrees to speak to him for the sake of his people. That makes him a good man, I think.”

Kosoko smiled softly at her. “You truly love him,” she said. “You love him so much that you worry about him the way a wife would.”

Rin blushed and quickly hid her face behind her cup of tea. Only Satsume knew that Sesshōmaru had not just made her his mistress, but that he had actually proposed to her. Sesshōmaru had asked Satsume to keep it a secret in order to protect Rin from potential attacks of jealousy from others. He knew how courtiers could be, and he did not want the other monarchs to know. Especially not the Empress of the South. Such a declaration would only cause unrest in this still very difficult time.

“I cannot deny my feelings, Kosoko-chan,” Rin said softly. “It is true. I love him. And I thank the kami for this gift.”

“I believe he loves you, too,” Kosoko said, much to Rin’s surprise. “In his own way, of course. You know how hard it is for yōkai to love the way humans do. It is such a strong feeling. And a man like Sesshōmaru-sama must be careful about to whom he gives his heart. But I believe he has made the right choice by choosing you, my dear.”

This was one of the reasons Rin loved Kosoko so much. Kosoko was soft-spoken and never said things that she did not mean, she was always honest and open about her feelings. And she knew when to speak up and when to stay silent. Deep down, Rin hoped to be like her one day.

“You are such a good friend, Kosoko,” Rin said and poured her another cup of tea. “And I am so grateful for your help.”

Kosoko smiled warmly at her. “Thank you.”

*******

The council had gathered once more in order to prepare for Inuyasha’s arrival. A messenger had arrived from the border, telling them that Inuyasha had chosen to accept the invitation and was now on the way to Edo with Makoto’s delegation. That meant that the palace had to prepare for this very special occasion. But it also posed a problem, as no one knew how to welcome a guest that was actually not wanted.

Sesshōmaru was aware that most of his advisors were not of great help, as they were far too afraid of him. And it was true, he was not in a good mood these days. He still did not want to have anything to do with his father’s other son, whose birth had eventually led to his father’s death. But collaborating with him was what would be best for the realm. They would need all the allies they could find, even if they were hanyō. Or unwanted family members.

Therefore, he left the ceremonial part to his mother. Lady Kiyomi was an expert at hosting such events, and ordered the best rooms to be prepared for their guest. There would not be an official feast, but there would be food and entertainment in case Inuyasha asked for it.

Sesshōmaru solely focused on the things he wished to discuss with him, hoping that they would quickly come to an agreement so that he would not have to have him around for too long. He wished to spend his time with Rin, and not with a hanyō that he despised.

“There have been attacks by lesser yōkai in a few villages, your majesty,” Sato said and showed him the exact locations on the map. “But the humans living there were able to defend themselves with the help of the local priests and miko.”

“These yōkai are becoming impertinent,” Sesshōmaru murmured, studying the map.

“Indeed, Mylord,” Sato agreed. “They seem to assume it is acceptable now to attack humans on your lands.”

“Yes, because of the ongoing attacks,” Sesshōmaru said and reached for another map that showed the border to the north. “Have we been able to identify the attackers now?”

“We believe that they belong to the Fallen Dragons, Mylord,” another advisor said, clearing his throat. “They seem to try to establish their own territory by taking over parts of the West that are close to the border.”

“The Fallen Dragons.” Sesshōmaru closed his eyes for a moment. The Fallen Dragons were a group of dragon yōkai that had once belonged to the ruling family of the North, but they had been ousted by their lord five-hundred years ago. Now they lived here and there, searching for either a peaceful life or a way back to the throne. Apparently, their priorities had shifted.

“We have already contacted the Northern court, Mylord,” Sato said. “They claim to be not responsible.”

“Of course they would say that,” Sesshōmaru huffed, shaking his head lightly. The Northern lord was weak, afraid of confrontation and war. Usually they were easy to deal with, but they were also not of big help in times of crisis.

Jaken came into the room, walking up to Sesshōmaru and coming to stand in front of him. “Mylord,” he croaked, bowing his head. “The most honourable Lady Satsume requests an audience.”

Sesshōmaru looked down at the kappa. “I am busy.”

“Forgive me, Mylord,” Jaken said quickly and bowed his head again. “The most honourable Lady Satsume asked me to tell you it is a matter of importance and-“ Jaken crashed through the thin paper doors before he could finish the sentence, kicked out of the room by Sesshōmaru’s boot as the daiyōkai walked past his advisors and out of his study. He did not have the time for conversations with his concubines, but he knew that Satsume would never dare to disturb him if what she had to say was not of high importance.

He found his favourite in the drawing room, where she sat on the floor and bowed her head respectfully as he entered.

“You asked to speak to me?” Sesshōmaru said and walked across the room to the small side table where he kept his pipe.

Satsume raised her head, following him with her eyes. “Yes, Mylord,” she said, clasping her hands on her lap. “Thank you for receiving me.”

“Hm.” Sesshōmaru began to stuff the pipe before lighting it and taking a deep drag. “I am very busy, but I will grant you the duration of this pipe for whatever it is you have to say.”

Satsume inclined her head to him. “You are too kind, Mylord,” she said calmly. “I am here on behalf of one of your other concubines, Lady Murasaki.”

Sesshōmaru frowned lightly. “Who?” He had heard the name before, but with so many concubines it was easy to forget a certain face.

Satsume’s face did not show what she thought. “Lady Murasaki is one of your three human concubines, Mylord,” she said. “She came before Lady Rin, and before Lady Fumeko.”

That explained why he did not know her face. Sesshōmaru remembered that he had accepted a human woman for his harem several years ago, but he had never been interested in her. She was one of the women that spent their lives in luxury and laziness at the palace, and that remained under his protection.

“I see,” Sesshōmaru said, taking another drag from the pipe. “What about her?”

“She is dying, Mylord,” Satsume answered softly.

For a moment, Sesshōmaru stared at Satsume as if she had just told him that she had chosen to become an exotic dancer for the masses. But then, after one second only, he had pulled himself together again.

“Dying, you say.”

“Yes, Mylord,” Satsume said. “Lady Murasaki has been ill for some time, and the healers were looking after her. But there is nothing they can do anymore, and soon, she will join the kami.” There was sadness in Satsume’s voice which clearly showed that Murasaki was apparently well-liked by his other concubines, and that they all cared about her.

Sesshōmaru exhaled some smoke. “Why was I not informed of this?”

“Lady Murasaki asked us not to bother you,” Satsume explained. “She said that someone like her was unworthy of your attention in times like these, and that you should not let yourself become distracted because of her.”

“I see.” Sesshōmaru began to walk slowly through the room, trying to process the news that one of his concubines was apparently ill and dying. “And why does she send you here now?” He asked Satsume after a while, turning around to her again.

“Lady Murasaki has only one wish, Mylord,” Satsume said, looking up at him. “She hopes to see you, to speak to you, for only once in her life. And as it is about to end soon…” She trailed off, lowering her gaze. “She does not know I am here, Mylord.”

Sesshōmaru looked down at his favourite for a long moment. Satsume had a kind heart, and she got along with everyone. This was the reason people trusted her with their secrets, and why Rin liked her so much as well.

“Does Lady Rin know about Lady Murasaki’s illness?” He asked eventually.

Satsume nodded. “She visits her daily, Mylord. She serves her the tea that she likes so much.”

Of course she would, Sesshōmaru thought and sighed deeply. “And I assume that Lady Rin did not tell me because Lady Murasaki asked her not to?”

“Yes, Mylord,” Satsume said with a nod. “Lady Murasaki did not wish for you to worry about her. She made us promise. Please forgive us if this displeases you.”

Sesshōmaru shook his head. “It does not matter,” he said. If Rin visited Murasaki regularly, then she surely knew about the dying woman’s wish. He could already imagine her face if Murasaki died without seeing him first, and that was a sight he did not want to be responsible for. “Where is Lady Murasaki now?”

“In her chamber, Mylord,” Satsume said. “Where she rests.”

Sesshōmaru nodded. “Good. I will think about her wish.” The pipe had gone out in his hand, and so he set it down on the small table. “You may leave.”

Satsume bowed deeply once more. “You are too kind, Sesshōmaru-sama,” she said softly before she rose and left again, leaving the daiyōkai behind in the drawing room.

Sesshōmaru sighed deeply and crossed his arms, stepping out onto the patio to get some fresh air. The flower rooms were only down the hall, he thought. He could just go and see Rin, speak to her and kiss her, and that alone would lift his mood. She had this unique talent of making him forget that he was the emperor and there were duties waiting for him at all times. But going to Rin now would not be of any help. He knew himself well – he would stay for too long, and eventually ask her about Lady Murasaki, and she would feel guilty for not telling him. That he certainly did not want.

As he turned around to go back to his study, he heard Rin’s laughter in the distance, followed by the excited bark of her dog. Sesshōmaru smiled to himself. Yes, it had been a good idea to give her the puppy as a gift. Mei-Mei made her happy, and that was what Sesshōmaru had wanted.

Perhaps it was only right if he made a dying woman happy by granting her one last wish.

*******

The concubines were basking in the winter sun as Sesshōmaru entered the harem that afternoon after the council meeting. Only then Sesshōmaru realised that it had been some time since he had last been in this part of the palace. There was no need to come here anymore, now that Rin lived in her own part of the palace, and he usually called the concubines he wished to see to his study. It seemed as if the times when he would visit these rooms frequently were now over.

As he walked past the women on the patio, he greeted them with a polite nod, acknowledging their presence. The women bowed their heads respectfully, exchanging surprised looks as Sesshōmaru had turned his back to them again. Usually, he did not even look at them when he came to see one of them, especially not at the ones that did not belong to his favourites.

“Hanako,” he said, greeting the demoness who stood by the stairs and played thoughtfully with her hair. She looked up, her eyes widening slightly in surprise as she saw him.

“Your majesty,” she said, bowing deeply. “What an honour.”

“Enough of these pleasantries now,” Sesshōmaru replied and clasped his hands on his back. “I am here to see Lady Murasaki. Please take me to her room.”

Hanako blinked in surprise before she nodded quickly and stepped aside. “Of course, Mylord. Please follow me. The healers are with her at the moment.”

She took Sesshōmaru down the hallway to a room in the corner. The door was slightly open, and Sesshōmaru could see the back of the healer who knelt by a futon and spoke in a low voice to someone. Another healer stood by the door, greeting Sesshōmaru with a deep bow. But Sesshōmaru did not look at the man. He only had eyes for the person on the futon. Although Murasaki’s face was currently not visible, the sight of her pale hand was enough to tell him that this woman was, in fact, very sick.

“What does she have,” he said to the healer, not taking his eyes off the hand.

“It is an illness that humans call anaemia, your majesty,” the healer said in a low voice. “But there are also growths in her body that take away her energy.”

Humans were so weak and fragile. A simple cut could kill them if things went wrong. Women regularly died during childbirth, children died of what began as a simple cough. Their lives were short and delicate.

“Is there anything you can do?” Sesshōmaru asked eventually.

The healer shook his head. “I’m afraid there is nothing that we can do for her, Mylord,” she said. “We can only ease her suffering.”

Sesshōmaru nodded, watching as the other healer rose and took his bag from the floor. Perhaps it was the best time now. He entered the room the moment the healer left it, closing the door carefully behind himself.

It was a nice room, very clean and well-decorated. There was hardly any furniture, only an alcove in the corner that had been ornamented with a holy scroll and a bunch of flowers.

The futon in the middle of the room seemed empty at first sight. Only upon closer inspection Sesshōmaru was able to see the woman that rested on it. A heavy blanket lay on top of her, keeping her warm. Her long, black hair pooled around her head in gentle waves. Slowly, Sesshōmaru came closer, taking in the face of a concubine he had almost forgotten.

How many years had passed since he had last seen this face?

Murasaki was a woman in her late forties, perhaps early fifties, but despite her age and illness, she was still incredibly beautiful. Her face was a perfect oval, with perfectly almond-shaped eyes and small, full lips. But now her face was haggard and pale, and it seemed difficult for her to breathe.

Sesshōmaru knelt down by the futon just as Murasaki opened her eyes. They were blue, a very unusual colour. But they were full of joy, and she smiled at him as she recognised him.

“Lady Murasaki,” he said, inclining his head to her in greeting. “How unfortunate that we meet again under such circumstances.”

Now that he saw her face, he remembered the girl she had once been. Given to him as a gift by a wealthy family, he had looked properly at her only once, on the day she had been presented to him. She had been almost a child back then, barely older than Rin when she had first arrived.

Murasaki smiled. “The kami have answered my prayers, your majesty,” she said, her voice surprisingly firm for a weak and dying woman.

Sesshōmaru shook his head. “It was your sister Satsume that told me about your wish,” he explained. “She has a kind heart.”

Murasaki nodded lightly. “She truly is a sister of mine, Mylord.”

Carefully, Sesshōmaru reached out for the woman’s hand, wrapping his long fingers around her narrow wrist to take her pulse. It was there, but it was faint. The pulse of a woman that would soon meet the kami, and there was nothing they could do about it.

“Are you in pain, Lady Murasaki?” He asked.

The woman shook her head lightly. “No, Mylord,” she said. “The healers are very skilled.”

“I see,” he murmured, letting go of her hand again, reaching for Tenseiga. But the sword did not pulsate.

Not even Tenseiga was able to save her anymore.

“I am ready, Mylord,” Murasaki said softly, following his hand with her eyes. “I know that my time has come. And I have had a good life. I was happy here.”

Sesshōmaru met her gaze. “I never came to see you,” he said. “Did you not feel betrayed of the life you could have had, Lady Murasaki?”

To his surprise, Murasaki laughed. It was a light, gentle, and very melodic laugh. She had probably had a lovely singing voice, Sesshōmaru thought. “No, Mylord,” she said. “I was prepared for this life, and it gave me the opportunity to live rather independently. Of course it would have made me happy if you had called for me once, but I always knew that I had no right to ask for your attention.” She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a few deep breaths, as if talking was too exhausting for her. “Some of us are made for this life, Mylord. Some of us are not.” Murasaki opened her eyes again. “But we accustom ourselves. Like Lady Rin. I was very happy when I heard that you took a liking to her. She is a lovely girl and she will surely make you happy as a wife and partner.”

Sesshōmaru frowned. “How…”

“We are not blind, Mylord,” Murasaki said softly. “I hope that you will be happy with her. She has come to the right place, where she is not being taken for granted.”

Her words reminded Sesshōmaru of his mother, who had once criticised him for taking his concubines for granted. And was it not true, in some ways? He accepted them as his women, only to ignore them for the majority of their lives, forcing them to live a life that was most unnatural?

“Is there anything I can do for you, Lady Murasaki?” Sesshōmaru asked calmly. “Anything at all?”

Murasaki shook her head. “I got to see you, Mylord,” she smiled. “That was all that I ever wanted. And I am incredibly grateful.” She winced, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Sesshōmaru frowned. “Lady Murasaki?”

“I… I’m just a bit exhausted, Mylord,” Murasaki murmured. “I thank you for coming to see me.”

Sesshōmaru realised then that it was time to leave. Speaking to him had exhausted her more than he had thought it would. And so, he nodded, placing his hand on top of hers again.

“I will come to visit when you are feeling a little better,” he said, but Murasaki had already fallen asleep.

*******

Sesshōmaru received the news of her passing the following morning, during his breakfast with Rin. The moment the healer left again, Rin burst into tears, and Sesshōmaru could not do anything else but to hold her while she cried.

One day later, Lady Murasaki was laid to rest with honours worthy of a favourite. It was then that Sesshōmaru realised how fragile the life of a human was, and that Rin’s was no exception.


	29. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff in the beginning :-)

On the evening before the arrival of the delegation, the Emperor and his mistress had retreated to the sanctuary of their garden, enjoying the last few rays of sunshine that streamed through the branches of the trees. The surprisingly warm day had made it impossible for anyone to remain indoors, and so, Rin had spent the afternoon in the company of her lord. After Murasaki’s passing, she had not had the opportunity to spend much time with him, as he was always meeting with his advisors in order to prepare for the upcoming days. But now it seemed that her beloved had enough of it all and sought her company instead. She would not speak to him about his brother. She would help to take his mind off these matters, even if only for a little while.

They were quiet after enjoying a small dinner together, and Rin played gently with Mei-Mei’s ears as she listened to the sound of the _erhu_ ; its incredibly tender sound moving her deeply. Of course it was not only the instrument, but also the fact that Sesshōmaru had decided to play for her. She had learnt from the others that he liked music and was an excellent musician himself, but she had never heard him play before. He sat beside her, holding the Chinese _erhu_ almost tenderly between his fingers and coaxing the most beautiful tune out of it. Playing it seemed to be of little effort to him, as his eyes occasionally flickered towards Rin, only to smile lightly at the expression on her face. She looked happy.

As the final tunes had faded, Sesshōmaru put the instrument back into its case carefully. “Did you like it?” He asked Rin, who was drying the few tears that had escaped her with the sleeve of her kimono.

“It was beautiful,” she replied with a blush, ashamed of being so emotional in front of him again. “Thank you for showing me such beauty.”

“I dare to say that beauty sits right in front of me,” Sesshōmaru said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. “I have enjoyed this day with you very much.”

Rin did not miss the undertone of an impending departure of Sesshōmaru, and so, she moved closer to him and put her hand on his chest. “Must you go?” She asked him softly, looking up at him with ‘puppy eyes’, as he liked to call them.

Sesshōmaru smiled lightly. “Tomorrow will be an important day,” he said softly, kissing her finger tips. “An important day for all of us. A day we have to prepare for by getting as much sleep as possible.”

Rin swallowed thickly. She thought of what Kosoko had taught her, of the many hours she had spent in her company, trying to learn the ways of a good mistress. She was not a baby anymore. If she wanted to shape her future, and her relationship with Sesshōmaru, she had to take things into her own hand, too.

“I… I would sleep so much better i-if you stayed at my side, Mylord,” she said nervously, blushing all over as she realised what she had just said. “For the whole night.”

Sesshōmaru looked at her, his face barely moving, but Rin knew him well enough now to recognise the small changes whenever he was surprised about something. It was a rather bold request, after all, and Rin was sure that he would deny it.

“Do you want that, then?” He asked instead, cupping her cheek gently. “Me, at your side tonight?”

Rin nodded shyly.

“People will talk,” he mused, his thumb brushing across her cheekbone. “They will wonder what we were doing.”

Rin frowned. “They already talk about nothing else,” she said. “And they are wondering if… if we are doing anything at all, anyway.” She looked away, as she hated to think about this subject. But Sesshōmaru gently grasped her chin, turning her head back towards him.

“Do you care what people say?” He asked. “I don’t. But I will not have people gossip about you and me by staying in your room for the night if you fear it.”

Rin blinked in surprise. He did not stay with her at night because he feared _that_?

Sesshōmaru frowned. “Have I said something wrong?”

“Why would I care what these people think of me, Sesshōmaru?” Rin asked. “They have been talking about me behind my back since the day you spent more time with me than with Satsume.” She intertwined their fingers, a gesture of the bond they shared. “I wish to be with you, regardless of the time of the day, Mylord. I do not care what might be said of me, as long as it does not affect you.”

Sesshōmaru looked down at their hands. There she was again, the Rin that worried about everyone else but never about herself, or her reputation. And it was true – people were talking about their relationship. No one except a selected few knew that Sesshōmaru had not bedded her yet, and that he had no intention to do so until she told him she was ready. Of course there would be gossip about him not staying with her for the whole night.

Oh, what a pure creature she was.

He brought her hand to his lips again. “This Sesshōmaru would be honoured to sleep at your side tonight.”

Rin blushed at this sudden gesture of affection, and she couldn’t help but stare at him for it. Was he even aware of the power he possessed?

“Of course I shall remain outside while you get ready,” he added. “You should call for Yun.”

Rin cleared her throat and nodded quickly. “Yes, yes, I should,” she said and moved to get up, almost stumbling over her own feet. Sesshōmaru watched her leave, smiling to himself. She was adorable this way.

In her room, Rin had already called for her maid, and she was nervously walking up and down as the maid finally came. “Mylady, what…” Her eyes wandered to the open garden door, spotting Sesshōmaru’s silver hair in the distance. Rin and Yun looked at each other before they both burst into excited giggles.

“He will stay with me tonight, the whole night!” Rin told her maid in a whisper as she took off her kimono with Yun’s help.

“That is wonderful, Mylady!” Yun answered and quickly took the kimono and obi away, helping Rin to change into the light yukata she always wore at night. “And who knows what else might happen, Mylady!”

Rin blushed deeply. “We… we are not doing that at the moment,” she murmured and sat down at the dressing table so that Yun could brush her hair. “I’m not ready yet.”

“Of course, one must always find the right time and place,” Yun said softly and quickly brushed Rin’s hair. Once she had finished she prepared the futon for her, and a second one, too. Rin sat down on hers, putting the duvet over her legs and feet and clasping her hands. What if Sesshōmaru had misunderstood her question and expected to consummate their relationship tonight?

“I wish you a pleasant night, Mylady,” Yun said once she was done and bowed to her, smiling at her once more before she left. The moment the door was closed behind her, Rin was sure that she could hear Sesshōmaru rise from the bench. Of course that was impossible, he was too far away. But now he was coming, coming to her bedroom to spend the night there.

Sesshōmaru entered the room, followed by Mei-Mei, who barked happily and went to curl up on Rin’s lap. Rin was grateful for the dog’s presence, as it distracted her and gave her an excuse to not look at Sesshōmaru, who had begun to take off his clothing, too. As she dared to look at him for a moment she saw that he was wearing a light yukata similar to hers, and oh, it left nothing to imagination. She had always known that he was a strong and well-built man, but seeing the muscles of his back through the thin fabric was mesmerising. She couldn’t help but stare as he reached for the bowl of warm water to wash his face, and as he finally turned around to face her, she quickly looked away again, playing with Mei-Mei’s ears.

Sesshōmaru was not a fool. He was well aware of the fact that Rin had never spent the night in male company before, and that this was an experience entirely unknown to her, even if they were not planning to consummate their relationship at the moment. Therefore, he did not blame her for being nervous.

“She loves you very much,” he said as he walked past Rin to his futon. “And she has grown a lot.”

Rin nodded nervously. “Yes, indeed,” she said, gently lifting Mei-Mei off her lap. The dog curled up next to the futon instead, watching them curiously.

“It was a good idea to give you a dog, then.” Sesshōmaru pushed the duvet back and sank down on the futon, placing his hand on top of Rin’s. “She will protect you day and night. But tonight, I will be here, too.” He reached out to push a strand of hair out of Rin’s face. His yukata slipped out of place at the sudden movement and revealed one half of his pale chest. There, right above his heart, sat a terrible long scar.

Rin’s breath hitched in her throat and she covered her mouth with her hand. Sesshōmaru frowned, following her gaze down to what he had gotten used to through the ages. It was not a nice thing to look at, that much he had to admit.

Perhaps it was time to have a certain conversation.

“Allow me to tell you how this came to happen,” Sesshōmaru said and gently took her hand away from her mouth. “When my most honourable father died and I took the throne, there were yōkai that tried to get rid of me and the House of the West for good. Their leader, a dragon yōkai whose name shall never be spoken again because he shall be forgotten, challenged me to a duel. He was an excellent swordsman. And he almost killed me.” He brought Rin’s tiny hand to his chest, placing it on top of his heart. Rin’s eyes widened as she realised how close it was to the scar. Less than a centimetre apart.

“As he pierced his sword through me, I did the same to him,” Sesshōmaru explained. “But I did not miss, unlike him. That day, I was named ‘the heartless’ for surviving an attack that should have killed me instantly.”

Rin looked at the scar with wide eyes, suddenly understanding all the hints that Satsume had given her about his byname. So this had nothing to do with the way he ruled the West, although he did so with an iron hand. It merely meant that he was a survivor, and that he had saved his people that day by risking his life for them.

Sesshōmaru gently squeezed her hand. “I hope that this does not repel you,” he said, moving it away from his chest.

That pulled Rin back to reality, and she looked up at him with a deep frown. “Nothing that proves your courage to die for your people could ever repel me, Sesshōmaru,” she said softly and moved a little closer to him. She could not remember being so close to him before, in so little clothing, but she did not care. “I have nothing but admiration for you.”

Sesshōmaru smiled lightly and cupped her cheek. “You are an extraordinary woman, Lady Rin,” he said and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, to which Rin responded with a light hum. Only a moment later he pulled away again, closing his yukata properly to hide the scar and blowing out the candle next to his futon. “We should sleep.”

Rin nodded and slowly lay down on her futon, pulling the duvet up to her chest. This would be the first night she spent in Sesshōmaru’s company, at his side. She could still hear Yun’s words in her head, and she couldn’t help but wonder if Sesshōmaru expected more from her tonight. What if he expected her to…

Suddenly she felt Sesshōmaru’s arms around her middle, and he pulled her against his chest. Rin let out a surprised gasp, her eyes wide as she found herself facing his shoulder. She had never been so close to him before, with so little clothing on her body.

“Rin,” he whispered into her ear. “I told you that nothing that you do not want will happen. And I will keep my promise.” The daiyōkai pressed a gentle kiss to her hair. “I only wish to hold you close to my heart tonight. Will you allow me this?”

Rin swallowed thickly, feeling her heart beat fast in her chest. And oh, she was sure that Sesshōmaru could feel it, too.

“Of course I will,” Rin whispered, trying to relax. Sleeping at his side was a great honour – the greatest honour that there was, actually.

“Then we shall sleep,” Sesshōmaru murmured, gently playing with her hair as they settled on the futons for good and closed their eyes.

Rin knew she had to consider herself lucky. Not many men would have been as patient as her beloved, and she was sure that if she had gotten married to one of her father’s business partners, her husband would have expected her to share the bed with him on their wedding night. But Sesshōmaru was not an ordinary man, after all. He was a daiyōkai, proud and strong, who could simply take the things he wanted. It would have been easy for him to drag her to his chamber and to satisfy his hunger on her. But Sesshōmaru had done no such thing.

If the respect he showed her was not a proof of his love, then what else could be?

*******

The soldiers stood still, their hands on the hilts of their swords as the gates of the Imperial Palace opened for the one that no one had thought they would ever get to see in this place. But times were changing, and a new age of hope had begun. An age where yōkai and humans would continue to coexist in peace – and perhaps it would soon include hanyō as well.

The courtiers that had gathered in the courtyard and on the many balconies watched with blatant curiosity as the younger son of the great Inu no Taisho entered the courtyard, his golden eyes wandering over the crowds of people to the many archways and pillars, taking in the majestic architecture and sheer luxury. A young woman was walking behind him, her dark hair shining in the light of the sun. On her back, she was carrying a basket, but she was too far away for most of them to see what was inside.

Sesshōmaru stood at the top of the stairs, watching as the creature that he had never met but despised so much approached him. He was not as tall as their father, his shoulders were narrower and his hair shorter, but its colour and the red robe of the fire rat clearly marked him as a son of Tōga. Sesshōmaru remembered the colour well. If his father had worn it that day, he might have survived.

But that lay in the past.

Rin watched the brother of her beloved approach the stairs from where she stood on the balcony, Satsume and the other concubines at her side. They hid their faces behind their fans, whispering to each other as they became witnesses of what would be remembered as a historic day. She couldn’t see Inuyasha’s face, but she was sure that if he was anything like Sesshōmaru, he was trying to assert his dominance by keeping a poker face at all times.

“Is that a woman?” Shizue whispered from behind her fan. “Behind him? What is she carrying on her back?”

“It looks like a basket,” Satsume said. “But why would she carry a basket on her back? For food?”

Rin shook her head. “That is a baby basket,” Rin explained. Of course they would not know that, as they had spent their lives away from ordinary people.

“You mean, there is a baby in there?” Shizue asked and moved closer to the handrail in order to get a closer look. “Now I can see it! There’s some silver hair in there!”

“She must be his wife, then,” Satsume said, mildly impressed. “And the baby is their child.”

“That means there is an heir to Sesshōmaru’s throne,” Kosoko remarked softly. “I wonder what he will do.”

They fell silent again, watching the hanyō approach his brother, now slightly alarmed. They were all thinking the same. What would Sesshōmaru do once he saw the child, the potential threat to his throne? Rin held her fan a little tighter, begging the kami that Sesshōmaru would not do or say anything stupid that he would regret later.

Sesshōmaru had spotted the woman as well, but he kept his eyes fixed on Inuyasha as the hanyō came to stand in front of him, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Tessaiga. The sword that Sesshōmaru had wanted, but never gotten. Instead, it had been given to his hanyō brother, a person he had never wished to see, and he had received Tenseiga. To teach him compassion, according to the old sword-smith. As if compassion was what he needed to rule the West!

Now that his half-brother stood in front of him, Sesshōmaru could not deny a certain resemblance to his sire. But the longer he looked at him, the more he saw of the human woman in him. The woman that had been his father’s downfall.

“Inuyasha,” Sesshōmaru said curtly, clasping his hands on his back.

“Sesshōmaru,” Inuyasha replied, skipping the honorific, just like Sesshōmaru. The brothers looked each other in the eye without saying a word for almost a minute, and no one, no soldier nor courtier, dared to make a sound. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, Sesshōmaru glanced at the woman behind his brother.

“Who is she?”

“My wife,” Inuyasha said, puffing himself up a little to appear taller. “And my son.”

Sesshōmaru’s face did not show that he was surprised, and only those that knew him well saw the small changes in his expression. But then again, what did it matter? The child was even less than a hanyō, more human than yōkai, and not a threat to him. And he was perfectly capable of producing an heir himself!

Sesshōmaru returned his gaze to Inuyasha. “Her presence is not necessary,” he said. “But she shall be welcome nonetheless. My mistress will take care of her.”

“I will not leave them in the company of yōkai,” Inuyasha said firmly, only to feel the hand of his wife on his arm a second later. Their eyes met, and upon closer inspection Sesshōmaru realised that this woman possessed a lot of power. She was not an ordinary human – she was a miko, and a powerful aura surrounded her.

“Your wife and child will be perfectly safe in the company of my mistress,” Sesshōmaru said. “As long as she does not try to purify my court.”

And with that, he turned around and walked away, knowing that Makoto and the others would take care of the rest and bring Inuyasha to his study.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a surprised look. “How did he know I was a miko?” The woman whispered, watching Sesshōmaru walk away.

“I don’t know,” Inuyasha murmured. “But we should not underestimate him.”

On the balcony, Satsume and the other demonesses let out an amused chuckle at Sesshōmaru’s subtle demonstration of his powers. Rin, who had not been able to hear a single word of what had been said in the courtyard due to her human nature, looked at them with a frown. “What will happen now?” She asked Satsume.

“Sesshōmaru and his brother will meet in his study now,” she explained and put her hand on Rin’s back, walking away from the railing with her as the show was over. “And you will take care of the woman and the child.”

“What?” Rin squeaked, looking at Satsume with wide eyes.

“Is that a problem?” Satsume asked, raising an eyebrow. “They are human, just like you. Well, the woman is.”

“I have never done something like that before, Satsume! I wouldn’t know what to say to her and-“

“All you have to do is to be nice to them,” Satsume assured her, gently patting her back. “Their rooms have been prepared already, there is nothing left to do.”

Rin took a deep breath. She could do this. This was her duty. As Sesshōmaru’s mistress, she had to expect these things to happen more frequently. He trusted her, and she would make sure that he would not be disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have not written much in the notes lately. That is because I have been busy and ill and there was, to be honest, not much to tell.  
> I hope you all are doing well!
> 
> I recently read an amazing fanfic, by the way, which I can highly recommend! It's "Songbird" by MissMarquin, and it's GREAT. Go read it!


	30. Negotiations

Rin walked up and down in her rooms, nervously playing with the hem of her sleeve as Yun carefully placed a tray with tea and food on the table. The woman would arrive any moment. Any moment, Rin would have to show that she was capable of being a mistress, of making Sesshōmaru proud. But what if she did not know what to say? What if the other woman was mean, and insulted Sesshōmaru? How was she supposed to react then?

Deep down, Rin knew that there was absolutely no reason to worry. In fact, she was sure that the other woman was probably just as nervous as she was, if not even more. This was surely the first time Inuyasha’s wife found herself surrounded by so many yōkai, and Rin remembered far too well what it felt like. Just about a year ago, she had been in a similar situation, and only thanks to Satsume’s kind words she had not panicked.

Just as she was about to ask Yun for advice, Rin heard one of her maids speak in the hallway. A moment later, the door slid open and the maid that Rin recognised as Jen-ha, led Inuyasha’s wife into the room. Rin quickly smoothed out her kimono and pulled herself together, turning around with a smile on her face.

She was older than her, but only by a few years. She was tall and slim but a little round around her waist, a clear sign that she had had a baby not too long ago. Her black hair had been pulled back, and she wore it in the traditional way of a miko. The kimono she wore was simple, but better than what most village people wore in their daily lives. Rin assumed that she occupied a respectable position in her village, like the one of the healer.

“Lady Rin, I present to you the Lady Kagome,” Jen-ha said, bowing her head. “Lady Kagome, this is the most honourable Lady Rin, mistress to his majesty.”

The woman slowly entered the room, looking around shyly as her eyes eventually fell on Rin, and her eyes widened in surprise. “You are human!” She blurted out, unaware of the protocol that she was meant to follow.

“You must not speak to the most honourable Lady Rin unless-“

“Thank you, Jen-ha,” Rin interrupted the maid quickly and stepped forward, inclining her head to Kagome respectfully. “Please, do not worry about the ceremonial, Lady Kagome. Let us speak like friends would, yes?”

Inuyasha’s wife blinked in surprise at Rin’s casual tone, but she seemed relieved that she had not ended up in the company of an arrogant noble lady. “Thank you for receiving me,” she said softly. “But I’m not a lady.”

“You are the wife of his majesty’s brother, so you are a lady to me,” Rin smiled. “But I shall call you by your name if you prefer. My name is Rin.”

Kagome bowed her head. “It is a pleasure, Lady Rin.”

“Only Rin, please,” Rin smiled. “Come, you must be hungry.” She gestured at the table where Yun had just begun to pour the tea. “I hope you had a… pleasant journey?” She asked, not sure how to begin a conversation with a total stranger.

Kagome nodded, sitting down on the other side of the table. “It was, yes,” she said, her eyes wandering over the expensive china and the fine selection of small dishes. Rin followed her gaze, assuming that Kagome had never seen things like these before.

“You must try this,” Rin said quickly, pushing a small bowl across the table. “These are berries from the imperial gardens, the first ones we picked this year. They are called ice berries, and they only grow around this time of the year. They taste wonderful if you put them on fish.”

“I… see…” Kagome said with a small frown. “I have heard of them before, but we never had any grow near our village and-“ The unhappy gurgling of a baby interrupted her, and Kagome took the basket off her back, pulling a tiny bundle out of it.

“Ooh!” Rin gasped and clasped her hands in excitement. Kagome looked at her warily, hesitating in her movements, as if she was not sure if what she was doing was appropriate.

“Oh, please don’t worry, Kagome,” Rin said quickly and nodded reassuringly. “I just get too excited whenever I see a baby,” she added with a blush. She really had to pull herself together, and not make a fool of herself!

But Kagome chuckled, gently bouncing the baby in her arms. The baby squirmed and gurgled in discontent, letting out a sob.

“Do you mind if I…?” Kagome gestured at her chest.

Rin shook her head quickly. “Not at all! Please, make yourself at home.” She reached for her tea, watching in awe as Kagome pulled on her clothing and brought her baby to her chest to let it suckle. It was a mesmerising sight, and although Rin had seen it many times before, she could not help but wonder what it felt like to feed a baby.

“Shh, yes, I know you had a rough day,” Kagome hummed, gently stroking her baby’s silver hair.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Rin asked curiously.

“A little boy,” Kagome smiled, looking up at her. “His name is Kenji.”

“A wonderful name. How old is he?”

“Seven weeks,” Kagome answered.

“Seven weeks?!” Rin squeaked. “Oh my! I hope travelling here was not too much for you!”

Kagome shook her head. “I couldn’t leave my husband alone. He needs my support. He is terribly stubborn, you know.”

Rin chuckled. “Just like his majesty.”

A soft bark interrupted them, and Mei-Mei toddled into the room, sniffing Kagome’s hand curiously before turning her attention to the baby in her arms. She put her paws on Kagome’s thigh, trying to get a closer look.

“Mei-Mei, don’t do that,” Rin said with a frown and patted the tatami mat beside her. “Come here.”

Kagome laughed. “It’s fine. There are a lot of dogs in our village,” she said and lowered her arms a little so that Mei-Mei could sniff the little boy. After getting what she wanted, Mei-Mei lost interest and moved to lie down next to Rin, resting her head on her lap.

“I love dogs,” Rin said, glad that Kagome had not reacted in a bad way. “She was a gift of his majesty, to keep me company.”

“I love dogs, too,” Kagome agreed, and the two women looked at each other for a moment before they burst into laughter, realising what they had just said.

“Oh kami!” Kagome giggled, covering her face with her free hand.

“Dogs!” Rin laughed, shaking her head as she tried to imagine Sesshōmaru’s face. Oh, if he had been able to hear them he would have thought them crazy!

But now the ice between them had broken, and Rin had the feeling that Kagome would become a wonderful friend. It took them a while to calm down again, but as they did, they both reached for the teapot to pour a cup for the other.

“Please, allow me to pour you one first,” Rin chuckled, and Kagome sat back, gently bouncing Kenji in his arms as he suckled on her breast.

“Please forgive me for being so surprised earlier,” she said. “I was just… not expecting that the mistress of his majesty was…”

“Human,” Rin finished the sentence for her. “Don’t worry. I still cannot believe it, either. It is… rather unusual.” She gently pushed the tea towards Kagome. “I often think that one day I will wake up and Sesshōmaru-sama will realise that he could have a beautiful demoness instead of me and…” She trailed off, shaking her head.

Kagome reached for the pot, pouring the hot liquid into Rin’s cup. “It is different, isn’t it. Loving a yōkai… or hanyō, in my case.”

“Oh, don’t get me started,” Rin sighed. “It is the most confusing thing I have ever done.”

“Oh, I know,” Kagome agreed, taking a sip from her tea. “Can you imagine what my parents said when I told them about Inuyasha? They were anything but happy. Also because I was training as a miko. They thought it was inappropriate. It took me some time to convince them that I truly loved him, and eventually, they gave in. We’ve been married for almost two years now.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Rin said, looking at the baby in Kagome’s arms. Oh, how she longed to have one of her own. But that would have to wait until she was ready. “And now you even have a little one.”

Kagome smiled. “Yes. We feel truly blessed. Do you have children?”

Rin blushed, shaking her head. “No, I…”

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Kagome said quickly, blushing as well. “You must think me so rude.”

“No, not at all!” Rin assured her. “I’m just his mistress, you see. I might have children one day, but not before the Empress. There isn’t one at the moment, so…” She didn’t want to tell Kagome the truth, that she had not even slept with Sesshōmaru despite being his official mistress. She would surely laugh at her for being so naïve, and so prudish.

“Oh, I see,” Kagome said. “I also thought that since you’re so young you might want to wait with that.”

“That, too,” Rin admitted with a shy smile. “Sesshōmaru-sama is very kind and does not expect it from me at the moment.”

Kagome said nothing to that, and both women reached for their tea, taking a sip. Eventually, Kenji had enough, and Kagome readjusted her kimono and held her baby against her chest, patting his back. A tiny burp followed, and as Kagome put him back into his basket, the little boy had already fallen asleep thanks to his little belly being full of warm milk.

“Do you know what will happen now?” Kagome asked, gently stroking Kenji’s chubby cheek with her finger. “I mean, what will Inuyasha and the Emperor talk about?”

“I’m not sure,” Rin admitted. “I think they will speak about the attacks and then Sesshōmaru-sama will ask him to collaborate with him and his soldiers in order to protect the people that live along the border.”

Kagome nodded thoughtfully, looking down at her little son, watching him sleep. “These attacks have been happening more frequently,” she said. “I’m glad that Inuyasha can protect us all, thanks to the sword he has, but I worry about him each time he leaves to fight, you see. I wish the attacks would just stop.” She sighed deeply. “Where do these attacks even come from?”

“I don’t know,” Rin said. “Sesshōmaru-sama does not tell me much about politics. He says that I should not waste my time worrying about it and then tells me to practise dancing or playing the koto.”

“Just like Inuyasha!” Kagome exclaimed with a groan. “I mean, he does not tell me to play the koto, but he says ‘don’t worry, Kagome, mind your own business, I’ll be back before you notice I’ve been gone’ and then leaves to fight. Can you believe that?” She shook her head. “Do these men not realise we only want to help them?”

“I know!” Rin agreed with a sigh. “Finally, someone understands. I only want to help him, even if just by talking to him about it. Heaven knows it is important, too. Otherwise he would go mad.”

Kagome ran a hand through her hair. “We just want to keep our men from the grave, but they seem to seek it so desperately.”

Rin couldn’t help but agree silently. Kagome had put into words what she had always been thinking: She wanted to help Sesshōmaru, even if it was in an emotional way only, but Sesshōmaru seemed to think that she could not understand because she was his mistress only, and not one of his advisors. It was true, she was not an expert about the military, but had he not once told her that it was important to learn, especially in her current position? And who could be a better teacher than Sesshōmaru?

*******

On the other side of the palace, two brothers mentally prepared for their first proper conversation.

Sesshōmaru had never thought that he would one day stand in his study and face the creature he had despised since the day of its birth. Oh, he knew that if it had not been for Rin, he would have never agreed to this meeting. But now the moment had come that he had to face his father’s second son, for the sake of his realm.

He turned around to him and opened his mouth to begin the negotiations, but paused as he saw Inuyasha stare at the painting on the wall. Sesshōmaru followed his gaze to the artwork that he had not paid attention to for several decades. It showed a giant dog demon in his true form, soaring in the heavens. Inuyasha looked at it as if it was his firstborn, and Sesshōmaru suddenly realised that Inuyasha was probably looking at a picture of their father for the very first time.

“Is that him?” Inuyasha asked monotonously, briefly glancing at Sesshōmaru.

The daiyōkai nodded lightly. “Yes. The great Inu no Taisho.”

Inuyasha stepped forward, taking a closer look at the painting. “He was… big.”

Sesshōmaru huffed, turning around and walking back to his desk. “He was the greatest daiyōkai that ever walked the earth. Of course he was _big._ ”

He sat down at his desk and reached for his sake, taking a sip as Inuyasha moved away from the painting. “What was he like?” Inuyasha asked eventually. “I mean, was he… was he a good man?”

Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow. What did the hanyō expect to hear from him? A eulogy?

“Inu no Taisho was a great leader,” he replied. “A man destined for more. But he died before he could achieve true greatness.”

Inuyasha frowned deeply, meeting Sesshōmaru’s gaze. He understood what Sesshōmaru was trying to say, that he blamed his mother for his father’s early death. But he was smart enough not to react to it. It certainly would not help their cause.

“So,” he said, crossing his arms. “I’m here to speak about the attacks, right? Would you care to explain to me what this is about?”

Never before had someone spoken to him like that, without any kind of respect for him as the monarch. But oh, what could he expect? Inuyasha had grown up away from court, probably in the house of his mother who had been a noble lady, but definitely not one of those that cared greatly about ceremonial affairs. And from what he knew, Inuyasha now lived in an ordinary village and made a living as a demon slayer.

Oh, the irony.

“These are maps of the northern territory,” Sesshōmaru said, gesturing at the table between them. “The ones that are attacking us are called the Fallen Dragons. They have been ousted by the ruling family a few centuries ago, and they have been living close to the border since. It seems that some of them are now trying to establish a new territory of their own by attacking the outskirts of the West.”

“The yōkai I have fought against were no dragons,” Inuyasha said with a small frown. “They were… rather weak.”

“I know,” Sesshōmaru said. “It seems that lesser yōkai seem to think it is appropriate now to attack my people.”

“Your people?” Inuyasha repeated. “Since when do you care about the humans on your lands?”

“That shall be none of your concern,” Sesshōmaru replied, forcing himself to remain calm. “These yōkai disturb the peace in the West. I need them gone.”

Inuyasha sighed. “Yes. So, what do you want me to do?”

“I need you to collaborate with my men along the border,” Sesshōmaru said. “They need your strength and… the power of your sword.”

Inuyasha frowned and looked down at Tessaiga.

“I know about its powers,” Sesshōmaru said. “I have seen my father fight with it. The Wind Scar is a powerful attack and it is precisely what we need in this conflict.”

Inuyasha shifted on his seat. “What about your sword?” He asked, glancing at Tenseiga which was kept in a mounting at the wall behind Sesshōmaru’s desk.

“What about it.”

“I heard you never fight with it although it belonged to our father. Why?”

“It is not meant for fighting,” Sesshōmaru replied. “I fight with my own sword.”

Inuyasha glanced at Bakusaiga which lay next to Sesshōmaru on the floor. “Is it not good enough?”

“It is more powerful than Tessaiga,” Sesshōmaru said. “But I can’t go around wasting its powers when my presence is needed elsewhere.”

Inuyasha sighed deeply. “Fine. Fine. So, what do I get in return?”

Sesshōmaru blinked. “What do you mean.”

“Did you really think I would agree to help you just like that?” Inuyasha asked. “Are you really that arrogant?”

Sesshōmaru sat back, reaching for his pipe. Indeed, Inuyasha had courage, that much he had to admit. And he was not afraid to say what he thought. Not even to him.

“Yes, Inuyasha,” Sesshōmaru said eventually, chewing on his pipe. “I am arrogant. I have been told so by many people on countless occasions. But I am no fool. My arrogance is what upholds my authority. My most honourable father was arrogant, too, you see. And since we share his blood, I think you are arrogant in some way, as well. The mere fact that you dare to ask me for something in return shows that you believe to be some kind of superior being. So tell me what it is that you want.”

Inuyasha scowled at him, and for a moment Sesshōmaru was sure that the hanyō would finally snap. But it did not happen. Instead, Inuyasha seemed to take a deep breath.

“My son is a half-demon, just like me,” he said eventually. “There are no laws that protect our kind. If you want my help, grant us the protection of the law. Grant us safety.”

Sesshōmaru took a long drag from his pipe, pretending to think hard about his request. Inuyasha was not the first to ask him for this specific favour. Makoto had asked him, Satsume had asked him, even Rin had asked him. He had ignored all of their requests, except for Rin’s. She had asked him after spending an afternoon with Makoto’s son, and it had broken her heart to hear from the boy that he felt like an outcast at court. That night, she had spoken to Sesshōmaru about it, and the sadness in her voice had been on his mind for a very long time afterwards.

“Fine,” Sesshōmaru said eventually. “I will grant your kind the protection of the law. Now that you have agreed to collaborate plans will be made for the protection of the border. Until then you and your wife will be my guests. You may find her in the rooms of my mistress. Down the hall and to the right. Tell the guard at the door who it is that you wish to see.”

He reached for his quill and reached for the maps, a clear sign that Inuyasha was now dismissed. The hanyō understood and he rose, turning away from Sesshōmaru and walking away, towards the door. Sesshōmaru internally sighed in relief. The less time he had to spend with this imbecile, the better.

“One more question,” Inuyasha said, turning around in the doorframe. Sesshōmaru raised his eyes. What else did the hanyō want?

“Is it true that I look like him?”

That was a question that Sesshōmaru had certainly not expected, and for a moment, it seemed as if the daiyōkai did not know what to say. “I see nothing of him when I look at you,” he said eventually. “Only of the woman that is your mother. But that surely is because you are a hanyō.” He looked back down at the maps. “But objectively speaking, there is a certain resemblance. Go to the crypt and look at the statue of him if you want to see for yourself.”

Inuyasha lingered in the doorframe for a moment, taking a few deep breaths.

“Thank you,” he said barely audibly, and as Sesshōmaru raised his head again, his brother was gone.


	31. Paternal Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment I have very little to do for uni, and I've postponed my dissertation until October/November due to other open works I need to finish first. But that gives me time to write! :)

“You need to give them a feast, Sesshōmaru.”

The Emperor of the West stood in front of his mistress with outstretched arms, ready to pull her against his chest after a long day of discussions and debates with both his brother and his advisors. He had been looking forward to this moment all day, a moment of peace and quiet in the arms of his beloved. But Rin would not have any of it. The moment he had reached out for her, she had blocked his advances, locking her fingers with his.

“Pardon?”

“You need to give Inuyasha and Kagome a feast, Sesshōmaru,” she said, looking up at him in determination. “They have been here for almost a week now and they have not been celebrated in the appropriate fashion even once. I have read the books, Sesshōmaru, and strictly speaking, you are breaking the protocol.”

 _Damn those books_ , he thought and closed his eyes for a second.

“Rin,” he said calmly, opening his eyes again. “You know precisely why there has not been a feast. If I called for a celebration I would publicly declare my acknowledgement of the hanyō as-“

Rin’s expression darkened instantly, and Sesshōmaru was so surprised at this sudden change that he fell silent. Rin was rarely that emotional. Usually, she was the sweetest soul one could possibly imagine, and she hardly questioned him or his choices. But whenever it came to the topic of hanyō, her discontent knew no limits.

“Don’t call him that,” she said. “You have changed the laws and you told me that you would love the children I would give you regardless of them being hanyō.”

“That has nothing to do with him.”

“Everything has to do with him, Sesshōmaru.” She stepped forward and placed her tiny hands on his chest. “He is your brother. And you need him. Accept him as such. For your own sake.” She stood on her toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his chin.

Sesshōmaru frowned. “For my sake?” He repeated in confusion.

“Yes.” Rin intertwined her fingers with his again. Sometimes she could not believe how stubborn he was. But then again, according to Kagome, Inuyasha was just the same – that was probably something they had both inherited from their father. “For the peace of your mind.”

“What on earth are you talking about, woman?”

“Inuyasha is your brother,” Rin said softly. “I know that this does not bother you as much as you claim that it does. I spoke with your mother.”

“Of course you did,” Sesshōmaru sighed deeply, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Yes, I did. And I know that there was nothing wrong about your father having a child with another woman, and that yōkai society works like that.” She gave his hands a gentle squeeze, careful not to cut herself on his claws. “It does not bother you that your father had another son with another woman. That is only what you claim to be angry about.”

Rin let go of his hands and stepped back, taking a seat on the floor. Sesshōmaru would be angry about what she was about to say, and she was wise enough to not be near his claws in such a situation.

“You never told me about your father,” she said softly, clasping her hands on her lap.

Sesshōmaru huffed. “I don’t know what this has to do with him,” he said, turning around to leave. If Rin did not want to comfort him after a horrible day, then he would certainly not force her to.

“You are still mourning, my love.”

Her voice was barely more than a whisper, but he heard her nonetheless. He turned around in the doorframe, looking down at the tiny woman on the floor as if he could not believe his ears. She met his gaze, her brown eyes suddenly full of pity and understanding.

“I was in the crypt,” she said. “With your mother. I saw the statue.”

Sesshōmaru fully turned around to her now. To an outsider, he would have seemed completely calm. But Rin knew him. She had been with him for long enough to know that a very calm Sesshōmaru was an upset Sesshōmaru, and that she was on thin ice now. Speaking of these things was not forbidden, but Satsume and the others had urged her not to.

But how could she ever decide if she wanted to be his wife if she could not speak to him about these things?

“He looks like Inuyasha,” Rin said quietly. “Is that not so?”

She would have never dared to tell him what he felt, but she had to find a way to get him to realise that she understood the pains of his heart to at least some degree. After looking at the statue, she had immediately realised what the actual problem was. Whenever Sesshōmaru looked at his brother, he looked into his father’s face.

And that was a sight he could hardly bear.

Sesshōmaru said nothing to that. He kept looking at her, the blood in his veins boiling with anger, but not because of her. No, his anger would never be directed towards his beloved. It was the anger he had felt for so many years each time he thought of the hanyō, and of his father, too.

 _Chichiue_.

Rin reached out for him, her tiny, pale hands waiting for his touch. She said nothing, but her eyes spoke for themselves.

The daiyōkai approached his mistress as if an invisible force was guiding him, and as his hands touched hers he sank to his knees, allowing her to seek refuge in his arms.

The power that she had over him was not of this world. And yet, she felt so real.

“Tell me about him,” Rin whispered, resting her head against his chest.

And so, Sesshōmaru spoke.

*******

The laughter the boy heard from the other end of the corridor was loud, and not at all what he had expected to hear in these parts of the palace. After all, was this not where his father’s advisors worked, spending days and nights scribbling on scrolls and maps while the Lord of the West took care of the things that truly mattered? There was no time for laughter and funny business, not according to what his teachers had told him.

The prince followed the laughter to the end of the hallway where his father’s study was located, shyly peeking around the corner and into the room. There, behind a low desk that was covered with countless scrolls and papers, sat his father. He had his back to the door, and his long, silver hair had been put up in a ponytail, as usual. Absentmindedly the boy touched his own, pleased about how long it had become. Just this morning, his nurse had made him a ponytail, and the prince had been very proud of it, now that he was looking almost like his father.

“You truly tell the best anecdotes, Saotome-san,” he heard his father say, and one of his advisors chuckled in delight.

“Ah, I do my best, Mylord,” he said casually. “What else can one say after spending so much time in that city? In the company of such lovely women? I mean, the ladies of the West are stunning, but the women there have something about them, something so enchanting that one truly wonders if the answer to all questions lies in the valley between their brea-“

The Lord of the West laughed. “My friend, before you continue, you should be aware that very young ears are listening to us at the moment!”

He looked over his shoulder, his eyes sparkling with glee as he spotted his son. “Will you come in now or not, Sesshōmaru?”

The prince almost jumped as he realised that he had been caught, and he quickly stood up straight as he had been told by his teachers on countless occasions. A prince did not cower. He had not meant to eavesdrop, but he had not seen his father in such a long time and…

“Now come on,” Tōga said, turning around on his cushion and holding out his hand for his son. “Come here and take a look at this mess your old pa has to take care of.”

Sesshōmaru swallowed thickly, nervously putting one foot before the other as he entered his father’s study, feeling the eyes of all advisors on him. He was surely in trouble, that much he knew. He had run away from his teachers in an unattended moment, bored by their lectures about the old and ancient history of their family and their realm. History was the subject he despised the most. There was nothing to learn from the past! And books would never make him as strong as his father!

“Come, sit here with me,” Tōga said and patted the spot on the floor next to him. “Saotome-san was just telling me about his journey to the mainland. The Chinese are an important trading partner to all realms of Japan, as you know.”

Sesshōmaru slowly sat down beside his father, nodding at his father’s explanations. That he knew already. They had welcomed many Chinese merchants to the palace, and they had always brought him toys and interesting objects from their home.

“And specifically, he was telling me about the beauty of the Chinese ladies,” Tōga added with a chuckle. “Of course, your mother’s beauty is incomparable. That is why I have such a good-looking son, too.” He patted Sesshōmaru’s back and reached for a map of the Western borders. “Now look. A group of Chinese merchants has been robbed in this area, and they were taken to the estate of the man responsible. Those who managed to escape told my men that there is a young lady being held hostage, a young lady of noble descent, even. We must now find a way to free her without risking her integrity and destroying this group of criminals at the same time. What do you think we should do?”

Sesshōmaru frowned a little, looking at the map. Someone had marked the area with red ink and indicated the best spots to conquer the estate. “Why don’t we just set it on fire?” He asked. “With burning arrows?”

“But there is an innocent woman in there,” his father reminded him. “She must not be harmed.”

“But why, Chichiue?” Sesshōmaru asked. “She’s human and fragile anyway! Ouch!”

Tōga gave his son a hard smack on the back of his head for that answer.

“As the ruler, you must not put one race above the other,” he said solemnly. “And those that are fragile need our protection even more.”

“But Chichiue,” Sesshōmaru moaned. “Why should we risk troops just to save a woman and- ouch!”

Tōga had pulled Sesshōmaru’s ponytail hard at that last comment and the boy covered his hair with his hands, his head throbbing in pain as he tried to free himself from his father’s grip. But the more he struggled the more it hurt.

“You are embarrassing your most honourable mother with such a comment, son,” Tōga said as he eventually let go of him again and reached for the map. Sesshōmaru gasped, wrapping his arms around his head. “Tell me who it was that led the troops into battle after the confrontation with Sin-ha the Tremendous?”

“M-Mother,” Sesshōmaru whimpered, holding his head and forcing himself not to cry.

“And who ripped out the heart of Kenshin the Conqueror?” Tōga asked.

“Mother,” the prince whispered almost inaudibly.

“Who destroyed the chains of the gates known as the Archway to the Netherworld?”

“Mother.”

“And who gave birth to you, in greatest agony, and stood on the battlefield a day later, defeating the enemy?”

“Mother.”

“Good.”

Tōga placed his signature under a document and handed it to his first advisor, who bowed deeply and carried it out of the room as if it were a newborn. No one dared to speak as the Lord of the West continued with his work, signing paper after paper while the prince quivered next to him in shame. It was not the first time their sovereign had reprimanded his son in public. He was a loving father to him, but he was also very, very strict.

The prince was not sure how much time had passed when he was allowed to look up again. The advisors were gone, and he was alone with his father. The great Inu no Taisho had reached for his pipe, stuffing it as he spoke again.

“It may be true that human women are weaker than men, but that rule does not apply to yōkai. And whilst they might seem inferior, they are not. Women are the backbone of our society. Without them, there is no life, no comfort, no beauty. They are the ones that we must fight for. They are the ones that receive the blessing of the kami – not men.” He lit the pipe and took a long drag from it, looking down at his son. The boy was young, only ten years old in appearance – a blink of an eye for a yōkai – and accordingly stubborn. Soon, his son would become a man, and face the struggles of an heir.

“There is no difference between humans and yōkai in the eyes of the kami, Sesshōmaru. They bless human woman and yōkai women alike. But they keep a close eye on those that are supposed to protect them. One day, you will sit on my throne, and it will be your duty to protect those that cannot protect themselves. Including human females. And if you are unable to show humility in the eyes of the kami then you are not worthy of their glance. Only if you show mercy to the weakest of the weak then mercy will be shown to you. Do you understand that?”

The prince nodded quickly, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.

Tōga sighed and rose from his cushion, walking through the room to the open door that led to the garden. “You will go to your mother and pay deference to her. I will know if you don’t.”

“Yes, Chichiue,” Sesshōmaru murmured, his cheeks burning with shame as he rose again.

Tōga turned around once more, looking at the boy that was his one and only son. At the day of his birth, he had been overjoyed. A son, an heir to his name – he had wanted nothing more. But the boy was difficult, despite his remarkable intelligence. And yet, he loved him, and had to be strict with him.

“Everything I do is for your own good, Sesshōmaru,” he said and approached his son, patting his shoulder lightly. “Never forget that. Now go. I shall see you later.”

The prince bowed his head once more and left the room, the tears rolling down his cheeks the moment he had turned around the corner. That day, he had paid deference to his mother. Lady Kiyomi had accepted it wordlessly, and had sent her son to his nursemaid to have his tears dried. It was not up to her to teach her son a lesson.

Not even once she had questioned her husband as a father. And so it remained until her son became a man.

*******

Many years later the son that had become emperor lay in the arms of his mistress. He had rested his head on her lap, her small hands playing gently with his hair as he told her the story of his father, a man that he had always admired and feared at the same time. A man that he missed.

As a child, he had only understood half of what he had been taught by his sire, and many times he had been frustrated. He had wanted to learn how to fight. Instead, his father had given him books. As a teenager, he had wanted to follow him into battle. Instead, he had received a koto.

It had taken him centuries to understand what Tōga had tried to teach him.

“He was strict,” he murmured eventually. “But he was a good man.”

Rin smiled softly, gently caressing the purple stripes on his cheeks, earning a content growl from her beloved.

“Like you,” she said. “And that means that Inuyasha is a good man, too. Otherwise Kagome would not love him so much.”

Sesshōmaru huffed. “That might be. But that is not a guarantee for loyalty.”

“Of course it is not,” Rin agreed softly, kissing his forehead tenderly. She loved these intimate moments with him, when he opened up to her. These moments, however, were rare, and so she savoured every second of it. “But he is your brother. The brother of the great Sesshōmaru.”

Now she was trying to charm his ego, and Sesshōmaru hated himself a little for falling a victim to it.

“He is my brother,” he murmured. “Yes.”

Rin smiled and lowered her head, kissing his lips. “I’m looking forward to the feast, then.”

“Hm.”

They did not speak much for the rest of the evening. Every now and then, Sesshōmaru would open his eyes and tell her an anecdote of his childhood. Rin would sit and listen patiently, smiling secretly to herself for finding the key to Sesshōmaru’s heart. He was still mourning, even after so many years, but she did not blame him. Grief was an incredibly private matter, and she felt honoured that he shared this with her.

“I was the one who took the woman to her family,” he said after a while. “Her and Inuyasha. I told her that I had done my duty, and that I expected her to stay away from me. I don’t know if-“

“You did what you thought was best,” Rin whispered. “You had to protect your realm.”

Sesshōmaru reached for the hand that touched his cheek, giving it a gentle squeeze before he closed his eyes again. With Rin, he often did not even have to finish his sentence. She read in him as if he were an open book, a fact he had feared at the beginning. But the more time he spent with her, the more he saw it as a blessing.

“My love?” She said softly.

Sesshōmaru opened his eyes once more. “Yes?”

Rin blushed a little. “Would he have liked me?” She asked. “Your father, I mean.”

The daiyōkai smirked. “He would have married you on the spot.”


	32. The Blood of a Yokai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There will be an attempted rape in this chapter.   
> Please skip this part if you do not wish to read it. I will mark it in the text by making the beginning and ending BOLD.

The feast that Sesshōmaru had promised Rin would be remembered as one of the greatest and most important in history.

Compared to other feasts, it seemed almost ordinary, but the mere fact that it had been arranged to the honour of a hanyō, to the emperor’s brother even, had drawn great attention to it. Countless historians used these days to write their own records of the events, describing every single moment in such great detail that one could have thought the court was running out of paper any minute.

For Rin, it was not a historic day, but one that she would certainly never forget. It was a public declaration of Sesshōmaru’s eventual acceptance of all hanyō, and as she sat next to him at the feast, she was sure that he had, at least to some degree, made peace with Inuyasha. And with his father’s legacy.

Of course, Sesshōmaru would have never said so out loud. Even now, he spoke as little as possible, only responding to people if he had to as he mainly focused on his meal. She was grateful for Kiyomi’s presence, who had accepted the task of entertaining Inuyasha over the course of the evening. At first, the hanyō had been shocked, almost intimidated even at the sight of his father’s principal wife, but Lady Kiyomi had made it clear to him that she had nothing against him and proceeded to tell him stories about his mother. That, of course, had caught Inuyasha’s interest, and he spoke to Sesshōmaru’s mother for almost the entire evening.

Kagome, however, sat next to Rin and enjoyed the meal with her. She had brought Kenji with her, much to Rin’s delight, and as Kagome placed the baby boy in her arms, Rin’s face lit up immediately and she hugged and kissed the baby countless times.

The sight of Rin with a baby had made Sesshōmaru think of the future. So far, it was going well between him and Rin, was it not? Over the course of the last few months, she had blossomed from a girl into a young woman, and each month, the scent of her fertility seemed to grow stronger. Perhaps that was just his imagination. But Sesshōmaru desired her more than ever before, and he found it increasingly harder to control himself in their private moments.

And yet, she still had to give him an answer. Did she want to be his wife? Or did she wish to remain his mistress? It seemed unlikely to him that she would leave the palace and return to her parents, although he had told her that she had this opportunity, too. Why would she leave? He was certainly the best choice for her, and he could provide for her and protect her like no one else ever could.

“Oh, is someone hungry?” Rin cooed as the baby – his nephew, Sesshōmaru corrected himself – whined in her arms. Carefully, she returned him to his mother, and watched as Kagome pulled her kimono aside to feed the child. Sesshōmaru purposefully looked away.

Rin with a child. His child. The fantasy had been in his mind for some time now, and oh, he wished it would become a reality. He wanted to see her swell with new life, a clear demonstration of his virility, of his possession of her. No other man should ever come so close to her.

Why did he not just take what he wanted?

It would happen quickly, a matter of seconds only. Just a blink of an eye, and she would be his forever, untouchable for any other man.

Yet she would cry. Her tears would tell of the disgrace he would bring over her, and over his name. What they had would be destroyed within seconds, and she would hate him, and curse him for the rest of her life.

Sesshōmaru buried his hand in his hakama, his claws digging through the fabric into his flesh.

Such thoughts were most forbidden.

“My love?” Rin’s voice echoed in his mind, and a moment later he felt her warm, small hand on his own. “Is everything alright?”

Within seconds, her voice brought him back to his senses and he opened his eyes. Rin looked at him with a deep frown on her face, her beautiful eyes full of worry for him.

“Are you not feeling well?” She asked anxiously. “Do you need anything? Some water, perhaps?”

Sesshōmaru’s breath hitched in his throat as he suddenly felt a strange aura moving towards him. It was the miko. Kagome had sensed his little loss of control, and her powers had instinctively begun to fight him, taming him.

Kagome was looking at him with an expression on her face that he could not define, but he was sure she had felt the change, too.

“It is nothing,” he said, glad that his voice sounded firm and calm as ever as he spoke to Rin. “I was thinking about something. It does not matter.”

The daiyōkai rose from his cushion. “I think I should return to my study now. There are things that I need to take care of.”

“Oh.” Rin blinked in surprise. “Do you need help?”

“No.” He lowered his head and pressed a light kiss to her hair – a very rare declaration of his affection for her in public. “Enjoy the evening. And entertain our guests. I rely on you.”

“Oh. Yes, of course, Mylord,” Rin said quickly, following him with her gaze as he walked out of the room and disappeared into the night. She could usually read him easily, but sometimes, she had no idea what he was thinking. Something bothered him, but he would not tell her what it was.

“You must forgive him,” Kagome said, touching Rin’s arm. “It is a difficult time for him. For both of our men.”

Rin nodded, absentmindedly reaching for her drink. Whatever it was that bothered him, he surely would not tell her. That was just the way he was. Stubborn and mysterious.

Oh, how she hated this secret-mongering of his.

*******

**But Sesshōmaru did not go to his study.**

For the first time in months, he made his way down the halls to the other half of the palace, pushing the gates of the harem open before the guards in front of them could even react.

It did not matter which woman. It did not matter where, or how. The first he saw would do.

He skipped the few steps to the garden, pushing the servants out of the way that had just collected the empty trays of the concubines as he saw her. There, kneeling by the water, feeding the ducks with breadcrumbs.

He stalked towards her quickly, reaching for her before he was even close to her, but too fast for her to realise that she was not alone anymore. She screamed as he grabbed her, trying to push him away, but she was only human and too weak to fight a yōkai. His senses had already left him some time ago, and so he did not hear her scream for help, begging him between sobs to let go as he pushed her down on the grass, tearing her kimono into pieces as the beast inside him screamed triumphantly. Finally, it would get what it desired, in the way it had always secretly dreamed of-

But a roar like the one of a lioness distracted him, and something large hit him in the side, pushing him off the girl and into the pond. The creature grabbed him by the collar, growling deeply and showing its fangs to him as its facial features lengthened; an inu yōkai ready to transform into its true shape for a fight.

The beast inside him growled, making a grab at the other yōkai with his claws, but the female that it obviously was dodged, hissing warningly as a second one jumped onto his back and pulled him back into the pond, pushing him underwater and punched him in the face.

The unexpected blow pulled him back to reality, and as Sesshōmaru regained control over his senses he gasped for air, pushing the other one back to get out of the water. Just as he came back to the surface he heard the screams of the women, and for a terribly long moment he feared that he had killed one of them.

“Don’t! He has regained control!” A woman called.

Sesshōmaru coughed out a spate of water, taking deep, even breaths as he allowed his senses to readjust.

Satsume leant against a rock by the pond, breathing heavily, her kimono soaking wet from her involuntary bath in the water. Her eyes were slowly turning back from red to golden, and she followed him with her gaze as he turned his head.

Yukiko seemed to be the one that had attacked him first; her long, black hair clung to her head, and a few drops of blood dripped from her cheek where he had apparently scratched her, but otherwise, she seemed fine. But next to her lay Fumeko, the other human concubine, trying to cover herself with what was left of her kimono, whimpering in horror.

**What had he done?**

Satsume was the first to speak again. “Take her inside,” she said, not looking away from Sesshōmaru as she spoke. “Now.”

The others gathered around Fumeko, helping her up and leading her inside, the girl sobbing more and more with every step she took away from them.

Sesshōmaru’s heart clenched painfully in his chest as he became aware of what he had almost done. He had allowed the demon inside him to take control, and it had almost led to what he had sworn would never be part of his nature. How had he so easily lost control over himself? He, Sesshōmaru, the son of the great Inu no Taisho?

The daiyōkai felt his knees become weak and he collapsed at the shore of the pond, letting out a frustrated, angry cry that could surely be heard by everyone in the palace. But no one would come to look for him. This was a place where no one was allowed to go. A safe space for himself, and for the women that lived here.

So far, it had been this way.

Satsume dropped to her knees beside him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him forcefully. “How long?” She demanded to know, her claws digging into his shoulder. “How long, Sesshōmaru-sama?”

Yes, how long? How long since he had last allowed himself to be a demon? How long since he had last felt the joy of killing? How long since he had let himself go entirely, releasing the demonic energy of his ancestors?

“You cannot continue like this!” Satsume said beseechingly as she grabbed his shoulders even harder. “You are a yōkai! It is in your nature! If you fight it for too long you will eventually lose control and you might one day even hurt those closest to your heart! Don’t you understand that?!”

She let go of him and sighed deeply, running a hand through her wet hair.

Indeed, she was right. It was against his nature, the way he lived. The fact that he waited and waited, instead of simply taking what he wanted. Oh, the curse of love! Sweet, awful, cruel, wonderful love that made him do things he could not have even imagined before, all because of her! All because of Rin. The woman who let him wait. And he followed her every command. Willingly.

“Why did you not come to me, Sesshōmaru?”

She had dropped the honorific, and for the first time, he heard the sincere pain in her voice. There was a reason why he had not come to her. The truth was, he did not love her. Satsume was important to him, and as his first and favourite concubine, she would always hold a special place in his court, in his household. But his heart belonged to Rin. And this stupid, cruel heart had told him not to seek for relief in the arms of another.

Even if it was against his nature.

“I… don’t know if you…”

“I _do_ understand, Sesshōmaru,” Satsume said, her voice calm and gentle. “And all I wish to do is to help you. In ways that she cannot yet.” She moved closer to him, cupping his cheeks and cradling his head. “She will understand.”

Sesshōmaru closed his eyes, shaking his head. “She must never, ever know about this, Satsume,” he whispered. “Is that understood? Rin must never know what I almost did.”

“I will not tell her,” Satsume promised.

Sesshōmaru did not know for how long they stayed like this, with his head in her arms, and her soft voice whispering gentle nothings into his ear, calming the beast inside him, telling him that this was not his fault. But deep down, he knew that he only had to blame himself.

It seemed as if hours had passed when he eventually rose. Satsume had never seen him so distraught before.

“I must apologise to her.”

“That can wait.”

“I have to do it now, Satsume.”

The demoness nodded, taking his arm and leading him down the path to the shiro, to the last room on the left. The others were still there, gathering around Fumeko’s futon, holding her and explaining to her what had happened, and that she had merely been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

As Sesshōmaru entered the room with Satsume they fell silent, looking up at him expectantly. Fumeko swallowed thickly, curling up on her futon in an attempt to make herself look smaller.

Oh, what had he done.

Sesshōmaru knelt down and lowered his head. Never before had he knelt in front of another, especially not to apologise. No, this Sesshōmaru was too proud for that. But not anymore.

“I am sorry, Fumeko,” he said calmly. “I lost control over myself and attacked you. For that I feel deeply ashamed and I hope that you may forgive me. If not today, then perhaps another time.”

Fumeko stared at him with wide eyes, holding tightly onto Shizue and Hanako. Hardly any men ever apologised to women. No yōkai ever apologised to a human. No emperor ever apologised to his concubines. No Sesshōmaru ever apologised to anyone.

“I…f-forgive you, Mylord,” Fumeko whispered, swallowing thickly. “I… I know that you… did not mean t-to…”

Shizue gently stroked her back. “Well done,” she said softly.

Sesshōmaru raised his head again. At least that was done.

“I ask you not to tell Lady Rin any of this,” he said to his women. “This is not an order, but a wish. Allow me to… explain myself to her personally. So that she may know of my nature.”

The women looked at each other for a moment before they nodded simultaneously. It was the least they could do.

“Thank you.” Sesshōmaru rose, clearing his throat. “Again, I am… very sorry, Fumeko.”

And with that, he turned around and left the room. Satsume followed him, knowing that she could not leave him alone in this state. His demonic blood was still boiling in his veins, and he had to find a way of release before he harmed himself. And so, she took him by the hand, and led him away from the shiro, and away from the castle, deep into the forests beyond Edo for a yōkai mating.

*******

Rin held onto Kagome, hugging her friend tightly as the tears rolled down her cheeks. After almost two weeks, it was time for the miko and Inuyasha to leave again. The negotiations had come to an end, and Inuyasha was needed elsewhere. Naturally, his wife would follow him. But that would not stop Rin from missing them terribly.

“You must write to me, yes?” She said to Kagome as she finally let go of her and dried her tears with the sleeve of her kimono. “Tell me about everything that happens to you! And how Kenji is doing, yes?”

Kagome was equally emotional. For the first time, she had met a woman in a similar situation; a woman that loved a yōkai. Over the course of the two weeks they had spent in each other’s company, they had become almost like sisters, telling each other the deepest secrets of their hearts. But now it was time to depart.

“I will, I will!” Kagome promised. “I will tell you about everything that my little boy does. And you keep me informed about yourself, yes?”

“Of course I will,” Rin said, hugging her once more before she had to let her go for good. Inuyasha was waiting for her in the distance, keeping his arms crossed as he watched them. He had not said goodbye to Sesshōmaru, and the daiyōkai had not made an attempt to wish him a good journey home. Some things would never change.

Sesshōmaru stood at the top of the massive stairs, his hands clasped on his back as he watched his mistress say goodbye. He seemed calm these days, very calm, actually. Even Rin had noticed that he had changed, but she liked him this way. He did not seem as bitter as usual.

He briefly glanced at her as she returned to his side, her eyes slightly red from crying. Had she always been this emotional? Oh, well. _Women._

“I’m glad that this is done,” she said softly as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome leave. “Aren’t you?”

“Hm.”

Of course he was glad to have the hanyō out of the palace. But for Rin’s sake, he remained silent. As they were out of sight he turned around and made his way back inside, with Rin following right behind him. He could smell that her time of the month had come, and it was such an intoxicating scent of fertility that he had to force himself to stay calm. No, he would not risk another loss of control.

But before he could say anything to her about it, she had taken his hand and looked up at him apologetically. “Do you mind if I go and lie down for a while?” She asked. “I’m… not feeling very well, you see…” She blushed, still embarrassed of this natural process.

“Of course not,” Sesshōmaru said, kissing the back of her hand. “Go and rest. I will make sure the healer prepares tea for you to ease the pain.”

Rin blushed and averted her gaze for a moment. He truly was the sweetest, she thought and looked back up at him, standing on her toes to kiss him.

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips and pulled away again, walking away while humming a simple tune.

Sesshōmaru remained where he was, watching her until she turned around a corner and was out of sight. Rin had no idea of the monster that he was. Of the terrible things he had done in the past, of the unspeakable things he had almost done to her friend.

He was a monster, but she told him that she loved him.

Sesshōmaru closed his eyes, his nails digging into the wooden pillar beside him. He did not deserve Rin. And yet, the gods allowed her to stay.

*******

“Kohaku, dear?”

The old woman he had begun to call Obaa-sama came walking towards him, one hand on her old hip for support. Kohaku knelt on the ground, his hands buried deep in the dirt as he helped the men of the village with the work on the fields. It was not the kind of work he had grown up with – in fact, he had lived a life in luxury, and working like a farmer had taught him many valuable lessons. He no longer took his food for granted. He had learnt what actual hunger felt like.

No teacher at school could have ever taught him such things.

He looked up as the old woman approached him, wiping his hands on his trousers. “Yes, Obaa-sama?”

The woman chuckled. “Oh dear, how many times to I have to tell you that I’m no noble lady!” She said, shaking her head. “There is someone waiting for you by the well. A monk, it seems.”

Ungai.

Kohaku nodded and rose, taking the old woman’s arm as they walked back to the village slowly. She was old and could not walk that fast, but Kohaku didn’t mind. She had been nothing but kind to him since the day he had come to this place, and she had even let him stay without asking many questions. She reminded him of the grandmother he had had as a child. A woman he dearly missed.

“Say, Kohaku, have you ever talked to Yuka-chan?” The woman asked him after a while. “The daughter of the smith?”

“I… I think so, yes,” Kohaku said. “Why are you asking?”

“Well, she is a lovely girl and just of the right age for a bride,” the old woman hummed. “I have heard her say that she took a liking to you. She is a very nice girl, and very talented, too. You should consider it.”

Kohaku smiled lightly. “Forgive me, Obaa-sama, but… I cannot marry another.”

She patted his hand lightly. “I remember. The girl you told me about. Don’t you think that it is time to let her go?”

“Never.” Kohaku frowned. “I will never-“

“Kohaku.”

Ungai had appeared at the top of the hill, looking down at him with his usual frown. The monk had not changed at all over the course of the last few months in Kohaku’s eyes. Maybe his frown had become deeper, but Kohaku could not tell if it was just an illusion.

The monk reached out for the old woman and helped her on the last few meters. She smiled and thanked him politely before turning to Kohaku once more. “Think of my words, dear,” she said. “You cannot claim another person.” And with that she walked away, a hand on her hip as usual.

Kohaku sighed.

Ungai studied him thoroughly from head to toe. “You have become stronger,” he said. “Good.”

“I help the men on the fields,” the young man replied.

“That is a good training,” Ungai said. “I have found a master for you.”

“A… a what?”

“A master,” Ungai repeated. “A demon slayer that is ready to share his secrets with you. With his help you will become a weapon yourself. And you will be able to free your maiden from the monster that terrorises these lands when the time comes.”

Kohaku thought of the words of the old woman, and what she had told him several times. Perhaps it was time to let go of these plans. Perhaps Rin was already dead. Perhaps…

“You have not changed your mind, have you?” Ungai asked, raising an eyebrow. “This monster took your beloved from you. You owe it to her that you free her. She is waiting for you.”

Kohaku took a deep breath, crossing his arms. The man was right. He could not just give up and spend the rest of his life in this god-forsaken village. Rin was waiting for someone to rescue her. And he would certainly not disappoint her.

“Fine,” he said eventually. “Where do I find this master?”

Ungai nodded. “You have the right mind, my friend,” he said. “Come. It is time to leave.”


	33. The Art of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears!
> 
> I could hardly write this week as life got in the way of things. I was at a celebration at uni, attended (and skipped) classes, and I suffered a severe allergic reaction to my grandma's cat and I couldn't see a thing thanks to it. Now I'm much better already. It seems that there is always something wrong with me T_T
> 
> Anyway, here is the new chapter! Things are getting serioooooouuuus!

_“It would be considered entirely normal, my dear, there is no shame in it.”_

The words of Lady Kiyomi were still ringing in Rin’s ears that afternoon, and they bothered her to no end. In fact, the way Sesshōmaru’s mother had spoken to her made her furious and she found it hard to sit still. After a while, she put down the koto that she had been practising on and ran a hand through her hair with a groan. Oh, the embarrassment!

Yun put down a tray with a light lunch, looking at her young mistress out of the corner of her eye. Rin had been upset all morning, but being a good maid, she had not questioned her about it and had instead done her daily duties. Whatever it was that Rin had spoken about with Sesshōmaru’s mother at breakfast – it annoyed the young woman terribly.

“What am I? A walking womb?!” Rin exclaimed as she rose from her cushion and began to pace the room. “Is that all that matters about me?” She crossed her arms as she walked, now reminding Yun of a stubborn little child, but she could already imagine what the Lady Mother had said to her. And it was true – several months had passed since Rin had become Sesshōmaru’s mistress, and Yun was no fool: She knew that her lady was still a virgin, that the Emperor did not touch his mistress at all. She assumed that he found relief in the arms of the concubines he had, but it remained a mystery to her why he had made Rin his mistress if he did not share the bed with her. Only those involved knew why. And while Rin was immensely grateful for Sesshōmaru’s endless patience with her, it seemed to bother his mother greatly.

“It is none of her business. None at all!” Rin muttered to herself.

Just this morning, she had been invited for breakfast by Sesshōmaru’s mother. During their second cup of tea, after exchanging pleasantries, Lady Kiyomi had come straight to the point. She had asked Rin to consider an examination and a timely consummation of their relationship so that she may give him a child or two and secure her own place at court. Of course, Kiyomi was entirely unaware of Sesshōmaru’s proposal and believed that Rin would remain his mistress for the rest of her life. She knew nothing of what Sesshōmaru had promised her. Nonetheless, Rin was angry.

Was she nothing but a walking womb to Lady Kiyomi? Only meant to bring pleasure and to bear children?

“I’m not hungry,” she said to Yun and went to the door. “You can eat it if you like.”

Yun blinked. “Yes, Mylady,” she said, sighing a little as Rin walked out of the room and down the hall.

Rin made her way down the corridor to the gates of the harem. There was only one person she could speak to about this matter, and that was Satsume.

She found her friend in the garden, reading one of the many books she owned. She raised her head before Rin could even say a word, and the frown on her face told Rin that she already sensed her anger. Putting her book down Satsume patted the spot next to her on the blanket and she clasped her hands on her lap, waiting for Rin to speak.

Rin sat down with a deep sigh and shook her head. “I don’t know what to do,” she groaned.

Satsume put her hand on top of Rin’s. “What happened?” She asked softly. “Is it something about your family? I heard your sister just had her baby.”

“Yes, she had, but it’s nothing concerning my family,” Rin said. Oh, for her sister everything seemed so easy. She was in love and married and the mother of two perfectly healthy children. For her, however, everything seemed so difficult. Oh, why did the gods curse her so by making her love a yōkai?

“Then what is it?” Satsume asked, tensing up a little. “Something regarding Sesshōmaru-sama?”

Rin shook her head. “No. Well, yes. But… not really, either. Ah! I don’t know!” She shook her head. Satsume nodded, secretly relieved that this was not about Sesshōmaru’s loss of control a few months ago.

“I had breakfast with Lady Kiyomi this morning,” Rin said. “And she… she said that I should… sleep with Sesshōmaru as soon as possible and give him babies and everything. As if I was only meant for that! As if I did not have any purpose!”

“Well, officially, that is your purpose,” Satsume said calmly. “But we both know that this is not true.”

“And then she said I should get myself examined to see if I was ready!” Rin said angrily. “An examination! As if I were a walking womb!”

“I’m sure she did not mean to imply that-“

“I know what she meant to say!” Rin muttered. “I know best if I’m ready or not, no healer can tell me such a thing.”

Satsume smiled softly. She understood why Rin was angry, and perhaps Lady Kiyomi had indeed not chosen the best words to get her point across.

“What do you think, Rin?” Satsume asked. “Are you ready?”

The question was so surprising that Rin found herself at loss for words. She looked at Satsume with her mouth open, but no words came out. Was she ready or not? And if so, how would it show? How was she supposed to know if she was ready?

Satsume seemed to read her mind. She took Rin’s hand into her own and said: “What do you see when you think of the future?”

Rin frowned. “I… I don’t understand,” she said.

“Well, what comes up in your mind when you think of yourself in ten years?” Satsume asked. It was a tiny timespan for a yōkai, but a long one for humans. That much she knew.

Rin sat back, looking down at her lap. Yes, what did she see? She closed her eyes, trying to imagine the future. It had always been the same picture for the last months. She always saw herself at Sesshōmaru’s side, between them a little boy and a little girl, both of them perfect copies of their beautiful father.

“You want to be with him in ten years, is that not so?” Satsume asked, smiling at her knowingly. “Is that not a beautiful wish for the future?”

“I suppose it is,” Rin murmured, pushing a loose strand of hair out of her face. “But… but that does not mean that I’m… I’m ready to… you know.”

Satsume nodded and moved a little closer to her. “Are you afraid of it?” She asked. “I know that humans are often afraid of it.”

“I’m not afraid!” Rin said quickly, blushing deeply. “But… but I’m worried that… that I might make a fool of myself. Because I don’t know what to expect.”

Satsume threw a look over her shoulder to see if they were alone. Then she said: “What kind of things did you practise with Kosoko?”

Rin blinked in surprise. The things she had practised with Kosoko?

It was true, over the course of the last few months she had met with Kosoko several times in order to learn more about the art of a mistress. She had learnt sensual dances, enticing kisses, and the most scandalous ways to make Sesshōmaru beg for her attention. Of course they had spoken about the physical part of their relationship, but…

“We did nothing regarding that specific matter,” Rin said and blushed even more.

“But you know how it works, yes?” Satsume inquired.

“Of course I do!” Rin said quickly, looking down at her hands. “I mean… it’s… easy, isn’t it? Just… one thing… into the other and…”

Satsume began to laugh and covered her mouth with her hand, much to Rin’s embarrassment. It was true, she had not wasted that much thought on this specific issue, but was this not how it was meant to be? Just that?

“Oh my!” Satsume gasped, still laughing as she shook her head. “I mean, yes, technically, that is correct, but there is so much more to it!” She rose and pulled Rin to her feet. “Come, I need to show you something. One thing into the other, oh my!”

She dragged Rin along to her room, which was the largest of all chambers in the harem. Behind a partition was a large bookshelf where Satsume kept her collections, and as they entered the room she went straight to the left end of the shelf. Apparently, she was searching for something specific. Rin waited nervously, not sure what it was that Satsume wanted to show her.

“I had it here,” Satsume hummed as she looked through the books and scrolls. “Ah! There it is!” She pulled a small book from the bookshelf and turned around, placing it carefully in Rin’s hands. “This,” she said, “is the secret to success.”

Rin took the book and turned it carefully in her hands. It had no title, it seemed. The cover was of a plain brown, the sort of book that one easily skipped at the library because it simply did not seem interesting. “What is it?” She asked Satsume.

The demoness smiled knowingly. “Open it.”

Rin frowned and looked down at the book for a few seconds, then carefully opened it.

Inside was the most scandalous picture she had ever seen.

“Satsume!” Rin gasped and quickly closed the book again. But the demoness only laughed.

“Oh, come on!” She said and took Rin’s hand, sitting down with her on the floor. “Let us take a look together.” She took the book out of Rin’s hands and opened it again, this time showing her the first page.

“The Book of Love,” Rin murmured as she read the title. “Oh my.” Suddenly she realised what the book was about, and she had to fight against the urge to flee the room. Satsume would have only laughed harder at her behaviour.

“Precisely,” Satsume said and went to the next page. “This little book is a true jewel. It explains not only the art of love, but also the many wonderful ways of it. The possibilities are endless. But you see, the easiest way is this.” She showed Rin a picture that made her turn red immediately. It showed a man and a woman in a loving embrace. It would have been an entirely innocent picture if the people in question had not been entirely naked. The woman had wrapped her leg around the man’s waist, and he had cupped one of her breasts with his hand.

“This is how most humans do it, I believe,” Satsume said and went to the next page. “But for male yōkai, this is the preferred way.”

The next picture showed the same couple, but this time, the woman was on all fours. And the man… “Oh my.” Rin gasped and buried her face in her hands. “I cannot even look at it!”

Satsume gently patted her hand. Rin was definitely not ready. At least not mentally. It would take her some more time to not be embarrassed at the mere thought of the act.

“Take this book with you,” Satsume said and closed it again, placing it in Rin’s hands. “And read in it as much as you like. There are lots of explanations, too, and there is an entire chapter for unexperienced girls, just like you. It was written by a former courtesan, you see. So, the woman was definitely an expert.”

She rose again and stretched a little. “I highly recommend that you read that chapter first,” she said. “And that you start to experiment.”

“Experiment?”

Satsume smiled mischievously. “Yes. Experiment.”

*******

That night, Rin lay under her blanket and read.

The candle had gone out a long time ago, but Rin had searched for new matches to continue her studies. She was glad that Sesshōmaru had chosen to remain in his study for the night, as she would not have been able to explain such a book to him at all. Oh, he would have surely laughed about her! But now that she was alone she could do as Satsume had told her and read.

Carefully she turned the pages as she read the chapter that Satsume had recommended, and although she found herself blushing over and over again she had to admit that the author indeed knew what she was talking about. Not only did she criticise the way girls were brought up to believe that their bodies were shameful, but she also gave advice how to do it better. The art of love, she wrote, was a gift of the gods to bring men and women closer together. One only had to use it well.

And one had to experiment.

Rin bit her lower lip as she let her eyes wander over the many descriptions of what the author called the “kiss of the gods”. It was a feeling so unique that it was the main reason people found themselves in each other’s beds, and it was even claimed that it was the driving force behind almost everything. It was best enjoyed in the arms of one’s beloved, but one could also experience it alone.

Rin closed the book and hid it under her pillow, blowing out the candle before she lay down, staring at the ceiling. If it was best enjoyed in the arms of one’s beloved, then it was probably for the best if she stopped there. Now she knew that there was more to it than just putting the parts together.

Rin glanced at the door. Perhaps she could…

She would only try what the author recommended. She would listen to her body, and to her inner voice. There was no shame in that, after all. Only a simple exercise to feel the chakras of her spirit.

Rin closed her eyes and put her hands on her belly, taking slow, even breaths as she tried to focus on nothing else but herself. Only her breathing mattered, and the way her body responded. To her surprise, there was much more to it than just breathing. It was the essence of life that streamed through her body, calming her slowly and helping her to relax. Rin shifted a little on her futon to get into a more comfortable position, only to continue the exercise a moment later. It was indeed very soothing. And soon, she felt a wonderfully warm feeling spread through her limbs and almost automatically, her hand wandered deeper. A lovely, comforting warmth seemed to come from her lower belly, an ache unknown, and suddenly, she found herself thinking of her beloved. What would it feel like to have his hand there, at this wonderful warmth, sharing this peaceful moment with her?

Rin sighed softly as her fingers touched her most sacred spot and the warmth in her body seemed to become even lovelier the more she touched of it. A wonderful, tingling feeling seemed to spread through her limbs and she curled her toes blissfully, biting her lower lip. Whatever it was, it was Heaven, and she wanted more of it. Instinctively, she reached for her breast, gasping as a shiver went down her spine. “Oh… my…”

Little did she know that she was being heard.

She did not hear him come down the hallway or enter the room. She did not hear him shut the doors carefully and lock them so they would not be disturbed. And she did not hear him as he knelt down beside her. Only as she felt his hand on top of hers between her legs and his lips on her mouth, she realised that she was not alone anymore.

“Don’t stop for me,” Sesshōmaru whispered against her lips as she looked at him with wide eyes and tried to pull her hand away, but he wouldn’t let her. He held her hand in a gentle grip, keeping it where it was without touching her himself. “Allow yourself to let go.”

He would have heard her miles away. The sound of Rin pleasuring herself had immediately distracted him and, as this was most likely the first time she did it, he would be the last one to stop her. Perhaps this brought them closer together, he thought. Perhaps she would then trust him more. And herself, too.

Of course he had made sure that her actions would not threaten his control over himself. No, he had found relief in Hanako’s company two nights ago, and that was enough for a while. But the sooner Rin gave herself to him, the sooner he could end his own misery.

Rin looked up at him with wide eyes, unable to move. How had he been able to know? Had she been that loud? Had the entire palace heard her do this?

But suddenly, he took her hand and moved it, and within seconds she had forgotten what she had been worrying about. A shaky moan escaped her throat, much to Sesshōmaru’s delight.

“That’s it,” he whispered into her ear, his breath on her skin almost driving her mad. “Follow what you desire.”

He let go of her hand and moved his own deeper down her body, his fingers lingering at her entrance, teasing it ever so lightly as Rin suddenly tensed, letting out a shocked and surprised gasp at the same time as the pleasure came over her. And oh, what a wonderful sight it was.

It was absolute ecstasy.

Rin’s heart was beating fast as she tried to grasp what was happening, and before she knew it she found herself in Sesshōmaru’s arms, her face buried in his shoulder. She had never felt something like this before, a feeling so unique that she found it impossible to describe.

“You have been kissed by the gods,” Sesshōmaru murmured, nuzzling her hair. “It was a lovely thing to watch.”

Rin swallowed thickly. This was the kiss of the gods?

No wonder the men were crazy about it.

The second she realised what had happened, she let out an embarrassed groan. Oh, she had not meant to do this in his company! But as always, she had not been able to resist his wish, and his touch had almost driven her mad. And yet, it was the most embarrassing thing she had ever done, and she was sure that he would laugh about her any minute.

But Sesshōmaru only kissed her hair and murmured a soft thank you.

Rin frowned, looking up at him in surprise. What on earth had he to thank her for?

“Thank you for not sending me out,” he said softly, touching her cheek. “Are you well?”

Rin was so speechless that she could only nod. His sudden arrival had surprised her, yes, but the moment she had looked into his golden eyes, something deep inside her had told her that he had to stay. That there was no way around receiving the kiss of the gods in his presence.

“I assume that Satsume talked you into this,” Sesshōmaru murmured, kissing her lips gently. “I hope you… liked it.”

Rin blinked. How could she not have liked such a thing?

“Listen, I…” Sesshōmaru said, playing with her hair as he spoke. “I hope that this has nothing to do with us waiting. I do not want that you put pressure on yourself. We will wait for as long as you like and only then we will consider-“

Rin quickly pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before he could continue, and fortunately, he understood. This was not about him. This was about her, and her embarrassing lack of knowledge about the most fundamental things of life. That night, she had not only learnt a lot about herself. She had also strengthened their bond – even if him watching her had not been her plan. Now, she did not mind.

“I feel lighter now,” Rin said quietly. “Is that normal?”

Sesshōmaru chuckled. “It is,” he confirmed and kissed her forehead lightly as his hand gently caressed her thigh. For the first time, Rin did not pull away. Instead, she remained completely calm, as if she knew that there was nothing terrible waiting for her.

“Would you like to be kissed again, my love?” He asked and let his hand slip between her legs.

And his beloved nodded.

*******

It was the following morning when Rin made her decision. She lay in the arms of Sesshōmaru, playing gently with his silver hair as she spoke, patiently waiting for his reaction.

To her surprise, he did not speak immediately. Instead, he looked down at her in awe, as if she had just offered him the secret to life itself. The longer he looked at her the more nervous she became, and for a terribly long moment she was sure that she had offended him. But then, he stroked her cheek ever so gently, and his voice was barely more than a whisper.

“Are you truly sure?” He asked. He was so breathtakingly beautiful, she thought, as the light of the morning sun caressed his pale face.

Rin nodded, taking his hand and smiling at him. “I am,” she said. “I want to marry you.”

The daiyōkai closed his eyes and lowered his head, their foreheads touching as the joy spread through him.

It seemed that it was time to arrange a wedding.


	34. Changing Perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! ^_^ I just wanted to say thank you for all the comments and kudos and emails I get! It really keeps me going! <3

The news that the Emperor of the West was going to marry his human mistress had spread through Edo like wildfire. Merely minutes after Sesshōmaru had announced his decision to his shocked and surprised advisors, his mother had stormed into his study, half dressed and barefoot. A maid had woken her from her slumber just to tell her the news, and she had merely thrown the outer layer of a kimono over her shoulders and rushed to see her son. For a moment, they only looked at each other without saying a word. Then, after what seemed an eternity to Sesshōmaru, Kiyomi began to laugh. She threw her head back and laughed heartily, and for a moment Sesshōmaru wondered if his mother had lost his mind.

“Oh, you think you are so unpredictable!” Lady Kiyomi had said and laughed even more at the expression on his face. “Did you really think you could fool your mother into believing that you only wanted to have her as your mistress?” She sank down on the cushion by his desk and clasped her hands on her lap, looking at him in amusement. “You have no idea how happy this makes your poor old mother, Sesshōmaru. Imagine what your father would say if he knew that you were marrying a human!”

She picked one of the cherries from the fruit bowl in front of him and carefully squeezed it with her claws. “But you know that she is fragile, your little darling girl,” she said, glancing up at her son. “As fragile as a cherry.”

Sesshōmaru huffed, flipping through the pages of a contract he had been studying. “I am aware of the physique of Lady Rin.”

Kiyomi had only chuckled at that and the cherry had disappeared into her mouth. “You still speak so formally of her. My daughter-in-law. Oh, that will make me an old woman!” She sighed dramatically. “I assume this was the reason you did not bed her? You wanted to wait until you were married? Really, Sesshōmaru, I didn’t think you were that much of a romantic.”

“Is that all you have to say, Hahaue?” Sesshōmaru asked, becoming slightly annoyed. “There are things I need to take care of.”

“Just like me, just like me,” Kiyomi had said and rose again. “I will pay a visit to my dear Rin-chan and congratulate her on such an excellent match. I wonder how you will break this news to our allies, though…”

She pulled her kimono closer around her body and went to the door, lingering in the frame for a moment. “The Empress of the South will be disappointed,” she said. “You will need to think carefully about the way you tell her about your decision. Since she surely thought of her own daughter as the woman at your side.” And with that, she had left, humming a soft tune to herself.

Sesshōmaru had thought about her words for the rest of the morning. He was not a fool. He was aware that choosing to marry Rin would upset some of his allies, may they be of the West or from other realms. And they were not just yōkai – there surely were humans that disagreed with him, too. It was still considered improper by many if a yōkai married a human. But Sesshōmaru could not have cared less. This was none of their business. With their marriage, they would prove to the world that a new time had come.

The question was whether his allies would accept it or not.

The dragon yōkai that ruled over the East and the North surely would not care. Many of them had taken humans as wives, and the hanyō population was large in these lands. The South, however, seemed tolerant, but yōkai and humans lived separate from each other for most of the time. The West would be the first to unite both races on the throne.

And oh, Rin would be a terrific Empress of the West.

Sesshōmaru sighed and rose from his desk around midday, making his way outside to get some fresh air. The laughter of children coming from the main park drew him there, and as he came to stand at the gates, he saw a bunch of young boys, sons of his courtiers and advisors, stand in a circle around something he could not identify. The yōkai children laughed and pointed at what was between them, kicking it with their feet.

“You freak!” One of them shouted and laughed at the same time. “You are so ugly!”

“Yes! You have dog ears!” Another boy called out. “How awful is that!”

“Your mother should have drowned you right after you were born!”

After a terribly long moment Sesshōmaru realised that there was not something between them, but someone. And that someone was Makoto’s son, Ichiru.

Before he knew what he was doing he had crossed through the garden and grabbed one of the boys by his neck, holding him up in the air. The boy gasped and screamed in fear as he realised who had grabbed him, and the other boys stepped back quickly, throwing themselves to the ground.

“You repel me,” Sesshōmaru said to the crying boy in his hand. “Your father will be made responsible for your behaviour.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” The boy begged and hot tears streamed down his face. Sesshōmaru huffed. In the end, even the greatest bully was a crying baby at that age. He let go of his neck and the boy dropped to the ground.

“You will apologise to Ichiru,” Sesshōmaru said coldly. “And you will tell your father about this incident and take him to Makoto-sama. He will decide what punishment is appropriate.”

The boy was still crying as he apologised to Ichiru, and as the boys had fled the park, Sesshōmaru eventually looked down at Ichiru. He was still sitting on the ground, looking down at his feet. His clothing was torn in some places, but otherwise, he looked fine. Sesshōmaru studied the boy for a long time. Was this what Inuyasha had looked like as a child? Was this how his own children would look like, the one that Rin would hopefully give him?

Was this the life that was waiting for them all? A life of punishment for something they were not to blame for?

“Now get up, boy,” Sesshōmaru said as Ichiru still had not moved. “Or are you planning to remain on the floor for the rest of the day.”

Slowly, Ichiru rose, sniffing as he rubbed over his face, which left red traces on his hand. Sesshōmaru frowned, grabbing the boy’s chin to get a proper look. Ichiru winced, looking up at him with wide eyes, frozen in fear. His nose was bleeding, and so was his lower lip.

They had beaten him up solely for being a hanyō.

“You may be a hanyō, but you also possess demonic powers,” Sesshōmaru said and let go of his chin. “Your wounds will heal quickly. Where is your father?”

Ichiru sniffed and looked down, shaking his head.

“You don’t know?”

Again, the boy shook his head.

Sesshōmaru sighed. He had no time to play the chaperone for this child.

“Fine. Come with me.” He turned around and walked away, looking straight ahead as he heard the boy hesitantly follow him. It was easy for him to find Makoto, as he would have been able to sense him anywhere – his sense was so familiar to him, almost as familiar as Rin’s.

They found him in the outer quarters of the palace near the barracks of the guards. He stood in the middle of the training grounds, his hands clasped on his back as he watched a group of young men practise their skills with the sword. Makoto was an impressive sight in his armour, his face completely emotionless as he barked orders at the men and shouted at those that were not fast enough.

Sesshōmaru stopped on top of the stairs, grabbing Ichiru’s collar just in time before the boy could storm down the steps to his father.

“Never interrupt a warrior during his training,” he said. “Stay here. Learn something.”

The boy stopped in his tracks, looking up at Sesshōmaru with wide eyes, but he said nothing. He leant against the railing of the balcony, standing on his toes to get a better view of his father.

Sesshōmaru had often done the same as a child. On countless occasions he had escaped his teachers and the women that had looked after him just to watch his father at the training grounds. Many times, his father had sent him back once he had spotted him, but the Inu no Taisho had soon realised that it was useless. And so, he had allowed Sesshōmaru to watch as much as he liked until he was old enough to start with his training.

He looked down at Ichiru, whose eyes were sparkling with delight as he watched his father. The bruises seemed to be forgotten entirely.

“Stand straight!” Makoto shouted eventually. “Bow to your sovereign!”

The soldiers turned around and got down to their knees, lowering their heads. Sesshōmaru nodded lightly, acknowledging the gesture.

“You are dismissed!” Makoto called, and the soldiers rose, making their way back to the barracks. Ichiru looked up at Sesshōmaru expectantly, and as the daiyōkai nodded, he rushed down the stairs and stumbled into his father’s arms.

Makoto chuckled, ruffling his son’s hair. “Hello you,” he said. “What are you doing here? Eh? What happened to your face?” He frowned deeply and crouched down to Ichiru to get a better look at his bruises.

“Some of the other children thought it a good idea to bully him and beat him up,” Sesshōmaru said, appearing behind Ichiru. “It will be up to you to punish them.”

“You were beaten up?” Makoto exclaimed, grabbing his son’s shoulders. “Oh, kami…” He sighed and got up again, pulling his son closer. Ichiru sniffed, burying his face in his father’s side.

“I will not tolerate this behaviour towards him,” Sesshōmaru remarked. “My fiancée has taken a liking to your son. She would not be amused if she knew about this.”

“I will not tolerate it either,” Makoto assured him and looked down at his son. “Hey, Ichiru. Do you remember what I told you?”

The boy sniffed and nodded.

“There is nothing wrong about you,” Makoto said. “The kami do not make mistakes. Remember that you have gotten the best of both worlds. The strength of a yōkai and the heart of a human. Never forget that.”

Sesshōmaru watched wordlessly, realising that there was a lot more to the problem than just the child being a hanyō. It was not only what other people said about him. It was also what the boy thought of himself.

But this was none of his business, Sesshōmaru told himself and straightened his shoulders.

“Make sure the boys are getting punishment,” he said to Makoto. “I have other things to take care of.”

He walked away, not turning around again, but he was aware that Makoto was watching him. He did not care what his friend was thinking about him. No, he had not become weak. He had only educated himself to some extent.

*******

The floor was covered in countless cloths and fabrics that day, and Rin found it hard to keep track of everything that was being shown to her. Her mother and sister had come to the palace, eager to help Rin making the right choices. And oh, there were so many of them! On the very first morning after she had accepted Sesshōmaru’s proposal, Lady Kiyomi had come to her rooms and congratulated her on the match, and had also explained to her what the wedding ceremony and the following festivities looked like. It had been an awful lot of information and she was incredibly grateful for Satsume and the others, who, of course, knew everything about these things. But what she knew was that traditionally, the bride’s family took care of everything. Of course, her mother and father would have never been able to afford such a grand spectacle as an imperial wedding. Therefore, Lady Kiyomi was arranging these things, but everything else would be left to Rin’s family.

A few days after their engagement had been announced, her mother and her sister had come to the palace with a small army of servants that presented all sorts of kimono to her. As an Empress, she would need an entirely new wardrobe – and the fact that Sachiko’s husband was a wealthy kimono merchant came in quite useful. And so, Rin found herself surrounded by countless samples of different fabrics and colours. She felt overwhelmed by the task, but her sister and the concubines did their best to help her.

“You should wear pink more often,” Sachiko said, reaching for a sample. “It always looked lovely on you.”

“I absolutely agree,” Hanako said. “Pink and yellow, perhaps?”

“Oh, we have one like that!” Sachiko said quickly and clapped her hands excitedly before she reached out and stopped her older son from crawling under a blanket.

“Rin-chan is one of the few lucky ones that can wear every colour,” Satsume hummed and reached for a dark blue sample, holding it up to Rin’s face. “I suggest that she shall have something of everything, so that she will be dressed appropriately wherever she goes. Oh, you will make Sesshōmaru-sama so very proud of you!”

Rin blushed at that and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. “Well… I do not know much about fashion,” she said. “So I am grateful that you all help me.”

“And the advice of married women is of importance, too,” Sachiko said with a chuckle. “Right, Mama?”

“Indeed!” Rin’s mother said and sighed happily. “Oh, what bliss this is! Two daughters married and two sons successful in their lives! I could not ask for more.”

“But Mama, I’m not married yet,” Rin said.

“But soon you will be,” Hanako said and began to run her hands through Rin’s hair. “Such lovely hair you have. And so long! Hm, who do you remind me of…”

“The Lady Izayoi, of course.”

Kiyomi had stepped into the room, fanning herself lightly. “Our dear Rin looks a lot like my late husband’s mistress, Lady Izayoi. She had hair just as long as Rin’s. If not even longer. And her face was as fine as porcelain, too.” She sighed a little, smoothing out her kimono. “Satsume, may I speak to you for a moment?”

Satsume blinked in surprise. “Of course.”

She rose gracefully and followed Kiyomi outside to the garden. Kiyomi did not speak until they were far away enough from Rin’s rooms.

“Tell me, have you spoken to Tsukame recently?” Kiyomi asked eventually, turning around to her son’s favourite concubine.

Satsume frowned softly. “Well… I see her almost every day. But I must admit that she has become rather… withdrawn recently. However, I don’t know why.”

“Do you think it has something to do with Sesshōmaru’s engagement to Lady Rin?” Kiyomi asked. “Is she jealous?”

Satsume shook her head. “I doubt it. She has been like this before their engagement was even announced. Before she became his mistress, even. But recently, she has not spoken much at all. I don’t know what she is doing all day.”

“Hm.” Kiyomi began to walk up and down slowly on the patio. “We must keep an eye on her,” she said eventually. “The South will not take the news of Sesshōmaru’s engagement lightly. We might have a spy in Tsukame.”

“A… a spy?” Satsume repeated. “But… your highness, believe me, I highly doubt that she is a spy. Tsukame is loyal to his majesty, she would never work against him.”

“Even the most loyal ones might eventually turn against their sovereign,” Lady Kiyomi replied and clasped her hands. “Keep an eye on her, Satsume. And report to me anything that is out of the ordinary. No matter how unimportant it might seem to you. Understood?”

Satsume frowned. “I…”

“And you must not tell my son about it,” Kiyomi said. “He has other things to worry about at the moment.”

“You want me to lie to him?”

“No. I want you to keep your mouth shut for his own good.” Kiyomi fully turned around to her, studying her from head to toe. “That is what you want for him, right? Only the best. You love him still, after all. Is that not so?”

Satsume bit her lip. It was true. She loved Sesshōmaru nonetheless, although he had not chosen her as the woman at his side. She would always love him, no matter what.

“You don’t need to say anything, dear,” Kiyomi said as she walked past her. “I understand well enough.”

She walked away, leaving through the gates of the shiro to return to her own rooms. Satsume stayed behind, only then realising that she was shivering. Was she that easy to read? Was it that obvious that she still loved Sesshōmaru?

But it was true – Tsukame had changed, and there was something about her that Satsume could not explain. Tsukame had never been one of the very friendly sort, but she had never been mean to anyone on purpose. She had never given anyone a reason to doubt her. Recently, however…

Satsume shook her head and pulled herself together. Kiyomi was right. It was of no use to tell Sesshōmaru about this. He had other things to worry about. The attacks, his brother, his beloved.

She would certainly not be the one to make him worry even more.

*******

Ungai watched Kohaku walk away towards the river. His teacher, a demon slayer, stayed behind, picking up their weapons. Their training for the day was over, and so, he had sent Kohaku to the river to bathe.

The old monk approached the other man, folding his arms.

“How good is he now?” He asked the demon slayer.

“He has a certain talent,” the other man replied. “He is not as fast as he should be, but he is determined. It is clear that he has a reason for this. A woman, I suppose.”

“It is always women,” the monk said. “The temptation of all men. If these were different times I would advice the boy to forget the girl and to cleanse his mind and spirit of the sin that is carnal lust. But it is what keeps him going. And that makes him valuable for our purposes.”

The demon slayer raised an eyebrow. “Well, I won’t argue with a monk simply because it is a tedious business. But I agree. It keeps him going. Tell me, what do you plan to do with him? What is your plan?”

Ungai glanced at Kohaku, who was slowly stepping into the river to wash himself. Oh, he had great plans for him. He would be a powerful weapon in their battle against the evil.

“He will kill for the greater good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short announcement: As I will have a friend with me 14-19th July, I probably won't be able to write during that time. So don't be worried if there are no updates for some time in either of my stories.


	35. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back!
> 
> I had a friend with me for a week so I couldn't write, but I really had to post this chapter before the weekend, otherwise I could not have lived with myself. 
> 
> This time, things are turning for the worse! Fasten your seatbelts, kids!

The feeling of her lover’s hand on her back made the young woman shiver, and she pulled the duvet up to her chest, looking at him over her shoulder. He smiled at her, as he always did when they were together. And it was a smile that could light up even the darkest of nights. She loved him for being the light in the darkness that surrounded her, and he loved her for being the one woman that did not reject him.

She let out a soft sigh as she curled up at his side, burying her face in his chest. He hummed into her hair, pressing gentle kisses to it as he caressed her bare back with his fingertips. The night was still young, but they could not stay like this until sunrise. They had to part before the night was over.

What they did was forbidden, and so was their love.

But in moments like these, he liked to forget about that.

“The rain, it comes to a secret place,” he whispered into her ear.

His beloved hummed in delight. “Where I find myself in your embrace,” she replied softly, looking up at him.

The recital of love poetry was the purest form of showing affection, a stage they had left behind already. But in some ways, it was still the best way to convey their feelings.

“But with the rain the sun doth rise.”

“Yet in the night my desire lies.” She looked up at him sadly, knowing that it was time to part. Oh, how she wished that the nights would never end, that she could forever stay in the arms of her beloved. But he would never be his.

And she would never be hers.

“My darling,” he whispered, pulling her closer one more time, breathing in her sweet, lovely scent. “My beautiful angel.”

His heart ached as he thought of their future; a vision that could never be. All they had were these small, shared moments, hidden away in the night, away from the many eyes that were watching them.

It was not fair.

“I must go,” she whispered, cupping his cheeks. “I am sorry.”

He shook his head. No, this was not her fault. It never had been. “I will wait for you, my love,” he whispered, pressing a desperate kiss to her lips, to which she responded to a wonderfully long moment until she pulled away and rose, reaching for her clothing.

He sat up, watching her as she put on her kimono, her long, silver hair dancing in the light breeze that came from the doors. There would never be a woman more beautiful to him than she. And yet, she belonged to someone else.

“I wish you would not have to go.”

She turned around to him and looked at him sadly, her hands clutching her kimono. Her heart broke at his sight, at the desperate sound of his voice.

“You know that I cannot stay,” she whispered, lowering her gaze and turning away from him to take her shoes.

“I wish it was different,” her lover murmured, shaking his head. There had to be a way. A way for them to be together without having to fear being caught, without having to worry about tomorrow. But the world was not in their favour.

She turned around to him once more, taking his hand. Oh, how she longed to lie at his side once more!

“I will return,” she whispered, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and disappearing through the open door.

He watched her leave, his heart painfully clenching in his chest at her sight. It was not fair. There were countless happy couples in the world, openly displaying their love and affection for each other to the world. Even their sovereign had found someone he loved, and he did not hide what he felt for the woman that owned his heart.

Did the kami have no mercy?

His lover had barely turned around the corner as two pairs of hands took hold of her, a large hand stifling her screams as they dragged her down the hall, away from her beloved, whose bedchamber had just been surrounded by the loyal guards of their master.

Makoto lowered his head and sighed.

*******

Three months had passed since Rin had accepted Sesshōmaru’s proposal, and she found herself being very busy with the preparations for the upcoming wedding. A date had been set, invitations had been sent out, and clothes had been chosen. Nonetheless, there was still a lot of work left to do. Day and night, Rin would work hard to achieve the high standards of an empress and she spent the majority of her time in the company of teachers and instructors that taught her conversation, music, history, calligraphy, and many more things that Rin would not have even thought of. It was hard, but it was necessary if she wanted to make a good impression once she became empress. The first human empress in the history of the West.

Nonetheless, she tried to spend enough time with her betrothed. But these days, it seemed that she had less time than he did, and so, she had often been forced to decline his invitations in order to finish her lessons. But she made sure to always make up to him, and usually, she spent the evenings in his company. Most of the time they went for a stroll through the palace gardens, watching Mei-Mei, who had grown a lot, chase after the birds and ducks. If the time allowed it, they would have dinner together, only to retreat to the cosy corner after a while.

The things Sesshōmaru had done with her still made Rin speechless, and she blushed each time she only thought of them. He was still the perfect gentleman, but the things he did to her with his hand were beyond imagination. She could not remember the amount of ‘kisses from the gods’ she had received thanks to him, and she was grateful that he never seemed to grow tired of it. She had, of course, asked him if there was anything she could do for him, but he had politely declined and assured her that he was perfectly content to wait with these things until they were married.

That was, of course, highly unusual. Kagome had explained to Rin in one of her letters that most young people fooled around or even shared the bed before they were married, and that Sesshōmaru’s current attitude was a great exception to what was the norm. Especially for a yōkai. But he was patient with her, and she loved him for it.

“Is my beloved feeling comfortable?” Sesshōmaru hummed into her ear, his large hand gently caressing her thigh. Once more, they had retreated to their chambers to enjoy some time alone before Sesshōmaru had to leave. A lord from the border needed to speak to him, and he had agreed to meet with him at a secret location outside of Edo. Rin had asked him to take care, and he had promised that he would return to her in one piece. He was not worried, but he appreciated Rin’s worry for him. It was one of the many traits of hers that he loved.

“She is,” Rin whispered, playing gently with his hair. “She is always comfortable when she is with her lord.”

“Hmm. That is music to his ears,” Sesshōmaru whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, then to her cheekbone, kissing his way down to her neck which she always presented to him so willingly, submitting to him completely. His fingers had begun to caress her flesh, teasing the most sacred spot of her body, causing her to shiver.

“This Sesshōmaru wonders if his beloved will miss him when he is away,” he hummed as he moved his fingers in small circles.

“V-very much,” Rin breathed, arching her back instinctively.

“So you will think of me when you touch yourself?”

“I will!” Rin gasped, holding onto him as his finger teased her entrance ever so lightly, but he would not go in, not ever, no matter how badly she craved it.

Sesshōmaru smirked. “Then this Sesshōmaru is pleased,” he said, kissing her neck tenderly as he continued to tease her, and Rin’s breath became more erratic with each second that passed until she let out a small cry of pleasure. Oh, how he longed to hear her scream his name the first time they enjoyed this together, the first time he got to claim her. _Not long now_ , he told himself as Rin panted beneath him and regained control over her senses. _Not long now until she’s mine._

He withdrew his hand and kissed her lips gently. “Think of this while I am gone,” he said. “And I will think of you.”

Rin smiled and returned his kisses eagerly. “I will always think of you, my love,” she said, watching as he sat up and rearranged her kimono that he had pushed up to her waist. He never left her in a compromising state.

“Will you be gone for long?” She asked, sitting up as well.

“Only for two days or so,” Sesshōmaru said, reaching for his armour. “You won’t even notice my absence.”

Rin rested her chin on her knees, watching him as he put on his armour, transforming into a powerful warrior in front of her. She had seen him like this before, but each time she could not help but admire him. He did not look like an Emperor, only like a warrior, ready to fight his enemies. But in her eyes, he would always only be her beloved.

“I will miss you nonetheless,” Rin said, reaching out for his hand. “Please come back soon.”

Sesshōmaru turned around to her again and took her hand, gently wrapping his fingers around hers. No person had ever told him before that he would be missed. Well, that was not true. Izayoi had said the same to him all those years ago, but he had not reacted to it. That time, he had only walked away without looking back.

This time, it was hard for him to let go, and his heart ached at the thought of being away from Rin. Even if it was for a short time only.

“I will,” he said, kneeling down beside her and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. “Enjoy your time without me.”

Rin giggled and returned the kiss tenderly. “I will surely have lots of fun,” she said. As Sesshōmaru pulled away she got up as well, following him to the door that led to the garden. Rin remained on the patio, watching as Sesshōmaru walked away from her and transformed into a sphere of light. It was easy to forget that he was, in fact, not human, but a daiyōkai with immense powers. And transforming into light was just one of the many things he could do. He rose higher and higher until his light merged with the one of the sun and he was gone, and out of Rin’s sight.

She smiled to himself and turned around, walking back to her chambers where Yun was already waiting for her with a freshly brewed pot of tea and a light meal. Although it had felt strange to have a maid in the beginning, Rin now enjoyed Yun’s company and she was glad to have her around.

“You spoil me so,” Rin said as she sat down at the table and reached for the tea. “Come, sit with me, and enjoy some tea as well.”

Yun nodded and sat down beside her, clasping her hands on her lap as Rin poured her a cup. It was highly unusual that a woman of Rin’s social standing poured tea for someone like her, but Rin had always cared very little for these things.

“I heard that Ichiru got his first sword,” Yun said. “He must be very proud.”

“Oh, I bet he is,” Rin laughed. He was such a lovely boy, and he had blossomed in Makoto’s care during the last few months. Rin loved spending time with the hanyō child, and she was sure that even Sesshōmaru liked Ichiru at least a little bit. Soon they would have hanyō children of their own, and Rin couldn’t wait to see the look on Sesshōmaru’s face the moment she presented their firstborn to him. He would surely be speechless at the sheer perfection that every baby was.

Mei-Mei yawned and lay down beside Rin, resting her heavy head on Rin’s lap. She had grown a lot and was now big enough to easily defend Rin in case someone human attacked her – but for yōkai, she would obviously never be a threat. Rin was sure that Mei-Mei was the sort of dog that wagged its tail excitedly even when confronted with an attacker, merely because she was such a friendly soul.

“Now it’s just you and me and Yun,” she said to Mei-Mei and scratched her head. “We should go for a midnight walk tonight. What do you think?” She looked up at Yun.

The maid nodded. “Oh yes, that sounds wonderful. Watching the stars is always a treat.”

Rin took the last sip of her tea and stretched. “I think I would like to take a bath,” she said to Yun. “I feel a little sticky.”

Yun smiled knowingly. “Of course, Mylady,” she said and rose. “I will arrange it for you.” She was no fool – she knew what the Emperor and her lady did in these rooms in broad daylight whilst never stepping over a certain threshold. She found the idea that they were waiting for their wedding night to consummate their union quite romantic, but she also understood that it was only natural to give in to certain desires. She was also a woman, after all. And oh, Yun was no stranger to romantic activities.

Half an hour later Rin was soaking in the bath, her long, black hair put up in a bun in order to keep it dry. Playfully she dabbled her hands in the water, breathing in the sweet oils that the maids had added to the water. Her skin would be smooth and rosy afterwards, just the way she liked it. Bathing had always been one of her favourite activities, even as a child, and she enjoyed every single minute in the hot water.

“And then they tried to get dressed in a hurry, but it was already to late and the governess had found them!” Yun chuckled, telling Rin one of her favourite gossip stories from the south. “Oh, it was a great deal, Mylady! But the princess was already deflowered, so there was very little they could do. And so, they married, and they have been happy ever since.”

Rin smiled lightly, running her hand over her chest absentmindedly. Only a little longer, and she would be Sesshōmaru’s wife. And then he would get to see all of her.

“Yun,” she said softly. “Do you think I’m pretty?”

“Of course you are,” Yun said immediately. “You are a stunning beauty, Mylady.”

Rin sighed. “But I will never be as beautiful and perfect as Satsume or the others,” she said, sitting up in the bath. “What if his majesty finds me unattractive? I mean… they’re not really big,” she murmured, glancing down at her breasts.

Yun opened her mouth to assure her mistress that there was absolutely no reason to worry as the door was pushed open and Kosoko burst into the room, her face pale and her eyes wide.

“Have you seen Tsukame?” She asked out of breath, looking at Rin nervously.

Rin blinked in surprise. “N-no, I haven’t,” she said, reaching for the towel and wrapping it around herself as she rose. “Did something happen?”

“I wanted to speak to her about something but I couldn’t find her,” Kosoko explained quickly. “I searched the harem but she is not there, and no matter where I go, she seems to have disappeared!”

“Do you think she has left the palace?” Rin asked as Yun helped her into a clean kimono and brushed her hair in a hurry.

“The guards would have seen her if she had,” Kosoko said, shaking her head. “Oh god, I really hope she did not do anything stupid!”

“We must speak to Makoto-sama,” Rin said with a firm nod. “He will surely be able to help us.”

Kosoko nodded and they left the Flower Rooms in a hurry, followed by Mei-Mei, who seemed very determined to help her mistress on her mission. The women made their way down the hall to the exit of the shiro, where they ran into Hanako, Shizue, and Yumiko, who all looked very worried.

“This is a highly unusual situation,” Hanako said. “I cannot even smell her. It’s as if she does not even exist.”

“I cannot smell her either,” Yumiko said and shook her head. “Hanako is right, it is as if she’s been wiped from the surface of the earth.”

“Don’t say such horrible things,” Shizue murmured nervously, looking around. She never left the harem except when Sesshōmaru called for her. “I’m sure she must be around.”

“We will find her,” Rin said with a determined nod. “We should ask Makoto-sama for help. He knows this palace better than anyone else.”

“But that’s the thing,” Kosoko said. “I cannot smell him either.”

Rin stared at her sister with wide eyes. “You… you mean he seems to be gone as well?”

That did not make any sense. Why would both Tsukame and Makoto become undetectable for her friends at the same time, especially now, during Sesshōmaru’s absence?

“I have an idea,” she said. “I need something that belongs to Tsukame. Anything.”

“What for?” Shizue asked with a frown. But Hanako understood immediately.

“The dog,” she said. “Perhaps the dog can smell her.”

“Wait here,” Yumiko said and ran down the hall towards the harem, faster than a human ever could, only to return a few seconds later with something that looked like a handkerchief.

“This is Tsukame’s,” she said and gave it to Rin, who knelt down beside Mei-Mei and scratched her behind the ear. Oh, how she hoped that the dog understood her!

“Mei-Mei,” she said softly. “This is Tsukame’s. Can you find her smell in the palace?”

Mei-Mei only looked at Rin with her big eyes, barking happily. Rin sighed.

“Let me try,” Hanako said. “You forget that we are dog demons.” She knelt down next to Mei-Mei and yipped, instantly gaining the dog’s attention. She got up and sniffed the handkerchief, barking as she ran down the hall towards the main gates.

“I can’t believe it,” Yumiko said in surprise as they rushed to follow her. “Why can she smell her and we cannot?”

“I don’t know,” Kosoko said nervously. “But I don’t like this.”

It seemed that Mei-Mei had a very clear idea of where she had to go, and so they followed her through what seemed to be countless halls and gateways until they reached a part beyond the barracks that Rin had never entered before. It was not a public part of the palace, and certainly not a place where noble yōkai would spend their spare time. No, these were military grounds, and Rin was sure that Sesshōmaru had never showed her this part of the palace on purpose.

“I have a very bad feeling about this,” Yumiko said quietly, looking around. “Where are we?”

“I’m not sure,” Kosoko murmured. “But we will find out in a moment, I think.”

Rin kept her eyes fixed on Mei-Mei who ran across the courtyard and suddenly stopped at a staircase that seemed to lead to an underground part of the palace, waiting for her mistress. Rin reached out for her collar and patted her gently, looking down into the darkness. She could not see what was waiting at the end, but she was sure it was nothing good.

“Ah!” Hanako shrieked, stepping back as something hot and sharp, like an electric shock, pushed her back. “What is that?”

“A barrier,” Shizue said with wide eyes, looking at Rin, who stood at the top of the stairs, completely unharmed.

“She is human,” Kosoko said. “The barrier does not have an effect on her or Mei-Mei.”

“I think we could get through,” Yumiko said, slowly reaching out for the barrier that was still invisible to Rin, grimacing at the pain that flashed through her limbs. “But I think we would lose our powers.”

“Rin,” Yumiko said quickly. “Don’t go down there. I will find a priest to destroy the barrier and then we can go down there together.”

“Where do you want to find a priest that quickly and that powerful?” Kosoko said. “We don’t even know what there is.”

Hanako blinked, her eyes widening in realisation. “The dungeons,” she said, paling even more. “These stairs lead to the dungeons.”

Rin stared at her with wide eyes, her heart skipping a beat.

Before she knew what she was doing she began to run down the stairs, ignoring the screams of the others behind her. She would certainly not stand there and wait for a priest or anyone else to come and help them if she could easily go there on her own. She was not alone. Mei-Mei was at her side, determined to protect her human at any cost.

If these were the dungeons, then someone had taken Tsukame there on purpose.

“Hey! You there!” Someone shouted from the bottom of the stairs and stepped into the faint light of the torches. It was a soldier, his hand resting on his sword. “This is forbidden territory!”

“Out of my way!” Rin yelled, but the soldier stopped her, pushing her back. Mei-Mei growled and moved to stand between the soldier and Rin, ready to fight.

“This is no place for women!” He said warningly. “Go back to your rooms!”

“Don’t you touch me!” Rin hissed. “I am the future Empress of the West and if you do not let me pass his majesty will hear about this and that you touched me!”

The man stared at her with wide eyes, stepping aside after a long moment. Rin grabbed Mei-Mei by her collar and dragged her along.

“Find Tsukame,” she whispered, almost unable to see in the darkness of the dungeons. “She must be here somewhere.”

Suddenly, Mei-Mei barked, and she ran down a dark corridor.

“Wait for me!” Rin called, running after her as she suddenly heard her dog yelp in pain.

“Mei-Mei!” She screamed, stumbling around a corner where a guard had pushed the dog against a wall and had raised his sword above her.

“STOP!” Rin yelled and pushed the soldier away with her bare hands. “Don’t you dare to touch her!” She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Mei-Mei, rubbing her head as the dog whined in pain

“Mylady!” The soldier exclaimed in shock and dropped his sword. “What are you doing down here? This is not a safe place!” He reached out to help her up, but Rin backed away.

“Get away from me!” She shouted and got up, grabbing Mei-Mei and helping her to her feet. The dog barked aggressively at the guard, standing on shaky legs between him and her human, not willing to give up.

“Tell me where she is,” Rin said dangerously calmly. “Lady Tsukame.”

“Mylady-“

“If you do not tell me I will inform his majesty about this and that you hurt my dog. I will tell him that you tried to touch me and he will punish you for it.” Her eyes were sparkling with anger and the soldier stepped back. If he had to choose between helping her and losing his head, he knew what to do.

“Follow me,” he murmured, turning around and grabbing one of the torches from the wall, leading Rin deeper into the dungeons until they reached an archway.

“There is a barrier that I cannot cross,” he said. “But you can.”

Rin nodded and stepped over the invisible threshold with Mei-Mei at her side, suddenly finding herself in a brightly lit corridor. At its end was a single cell, and there, in the corner, sat a man.

“Makoto!” She breathed, running down the hall to the cell and reaching through the bars. “Makoto-sama! It’s me!”

“Rin-sama!” Makoto’s eyes widened and he got to his feet, stumbling to the bars to take her hand. “What are you doing here, Lady Rin? This is not a safe place for women, you must go back before they come for you!”

“They will not dare to touch me,” Rin said firmly. “Makoto, what is going on? I don’t understand!”

Makoto held her hand tightly. “They have discovered that Tsukame and I are lovers,” he said, and Rin’s eyes widened in shock. “Lady Rin, listen to me! You must find my son. I am sure that he knows that something is wrong, and he is hiding in the palace. He has powers that make it impossible for yōkai to find him, but you as a human should be able to find out where he hides. I’m sure he is scared to death, so I beg you, take care of him until this is over, and if I do not make it please look after him.”

Rin’s mind was spinning with the flood of information he gave her, but she nodded, opening her mouth once more, but Makoto cut her off. “These dungeons are poisonous, Lady Rin, even for humans. You must not stay down here for too long. I beg you, please go!”

“But Makoto-“

“I will manage,” Makoto said quickly and squeezed her hand tightly. “But please, look after my son. I… I don’t want him to think that his father has left him voluntarily.”

Rin swallowed thickly. “I will protect him, Makoto, I promise,” she said. “And I will do everything I can to help you.”

“Rin-sama, you have to help yourself, not me,” Makoto said emphatically. “I have broken the law and I am the one responsible for my actions. I don’t want my son to be ashamed of his father. I don’t want him to think that I’m a coward.”

“But you have done nothing wrong!” Rin exclaimed desperately and began to cough.

“The air down here is poisonous to keep us weak,” Makoto said. “You must leave now.”

“Not before I have found Tsukame,” she said, shaking her head. “I promise I will take care of Ichiru, Makoto. He will be safe with me.”

Makoto nodded, a tear rolling down his beautiful face. “Thank you.” He kissed Rin’s hand. “You have been sent by the gods. I know it. Now go.”

Rin nodded and gave his hand a tight squeeze before she let go for good, hurrying down the dark hallway, trying to find the way to the other cells that had to be down there, but Mei-Mei was faster. She barked, taking Rin around countless corners until she ended up in front of a cell in which a single person lay under a blanket, covering the body completely except for the silver hair. And Rin would have recognised the comb in it anywhere.

“Tsukame,” she breathed, reaching through the bars. “Tsukame! It’s me! Rin!”

Tsukame sat up immediately, her beautiful, golden eyes widening at the sight of the other woman. She pushed the blanket away and rushed to the bars, grasping Rin’s hands tightly.

“What are you doing here?” She breathed. “Rin, this is a dangerous place!”

“I found Makoto first, I know what happened,” Rin said quickly. “He sent me away, but I couldn’t go without seeing you! Oh Tsukame, what….”

Tsukame sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. “I can tell you what happened,” she said quietly. “They discovered my secret. I have taken a lover and as a concubine, I have to pay the price.”

Rin stared at Tsukame, trying to understand what she was saying. “The… the price?”

“I have broken the law,” Tsukame said. “The one that all concubines must follow. We belong to one man only, and that is our sovereign. We must never look at another man, let alone allow one to have us.” She lowered her gaze. “They want me to regret it but I don’t,” she muttered. “How could I ever regret love.”

Rin slowly began to understand, and her heart broke for Tsukame. She knew that she had never wanted to become Sesshōmaru’s mistress and that she had only followed the command of her mother, the Southern Empress.

“I will die a proud woman,” Tsukame said. “They think they can separate us in death but they cannot. Makoto and I will always be together. In life and in death. He is the only man that ever treated me as a woman with a free will. And I will always love him for it.” She looked over Rin’s shoulder into the darkness. “He must be here somewhere. Sometimes I believe I can hear him call my name. But the barriers down here are strong.”

Suddenly, everything seemed to make sense. The barriers had made it impossible for the others to find them. Both Tsukame and Makoto had been locked up here, under the surface of the earth, hidden behind powerful barriers.

“Is it so unbelievable to you that someone could love me or why are you so quiet?”

Rin blinked, looking up at Tsukame. “No, of course not!” She said quickly. “I just… I cannot believe that Sesshōmaru would allow such a thing to happen! Makoto is his best friend!”

“The ones that took me here came on the command of his mother, I’m sure about that,” Tsukame said. “She messes with politics whenever she can. Do not underestimate her, Rin. She has a lot of power.”

“I will talk to him the moment he comes back!” Rin assured Tsukame. “I will tell him to end this madness, and then you can live in peace and-“

Tsukame laughed bitterly. “Talk to him!” She said. “Whose law is it that I have broken, Rin?” She asked her. “It is the one of the great Sesshōmaru, the one that takes women for granted. The one that laughs at us and regards us as property, as playthings to toy with and rape whenever he pleases?”

Rin’s heart skipped a beat.

“Rape?” She whispered.

Tsukame frowned. “He did not tell you,” she said. “That does not surprise me. The coward that he is.”

“What did he not tell me?” Rin asked, her breath hitching in her throat as an ice-cold shiver ran down her spine and her heart clenched in her chest.

Tsukame let go of the bars. “He lost control over himself a few weeks ago, when his brother had come to visit. Only the kami know what would have happened to Fumeko if we had not been around.”

Rin suddenly felt very, very sick, and she grabbed the bars tightly, squeezing her eyes shut and taking deep breaths, trying not to hyperventilate.

“This cannot be true,” she whispered. “I know it cannot be true.”

“It is,” Tsukame said. “And I know that he will never forgive me. He is the kind of man that never changes. Accept it, Rin. He is a yōkai. That is how we are. He is not any different from the rest of us.”

Rin coughed again, feeling her lungs ache in her chest. She could not stay much longer in these dungeons.

“Go,” Tsukame said. “I thank you for coming here. I know that you want to help, but there are things that not even you can change about Sesshōmaru. I will be executed for high treason, and so will be Makoto. We will die proudly.”

“Don’t say that,” Rin breathed, tears now streaming down her face. “You won’t die! I won’t allow-“ She coughed heavily, tightly holding onto the metal bars as Mei-Mei barked. The poisonous air did not seem to harm her.

“Go, for heaven’s sake!” Tsukame shouted. “Or do you want to die down here?”

“I will find a way,” Rin breathed. “I will… I will not allow that he…” But she was too weak to speak any further, and so the only thing she could do was to give Tsukame’s hand a reassuring touch before she fled the dungeons, with Mei-Mei at her side.

Without her, she would have never found the way back, but she followed the dog blindly, climbing the stairs and gasping for air as she reached the surface, collapsing onto the hard ground in front of her sisters.

“Rin!” She heard Satsume say, and a pair of hands grabbed her and someone patted her cheek. “Rin, are you well?”

Rin opened her eyes slowly, coughing as she looked up at the face of Satsume, who seemed to have joined the group while she had been looking for Tsukame and Makoto.

“Rin, are you mad?” Satsume breathed. “You should have never gone down there to look for them! I know that this is upsetting and that the Dowager Empress overstepped the boundaries with her orders but I’m sure that when Sesshōmaru returns things will resolve-“

Rin moved away from her and stared at her with wide eyes. With every breath of clean air that she took she seemed to become stronger, and she was able to think clearly again. And with every breath that she took, she understood more.

“You knew,” she whispered, looking at Satsume in shock.


	36. Mononoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter. Lots of yelling. I couldn't really do descriptions well in this one. Whatever.  
> I JUST HAD TO GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD.

“YOU KNEW!” Rin yelled at Satsume, tears streaming down her face. “YOU KNEW AND YOU BETRAYED HER TRUST!”

“I didn’t know!” Satsume cried in panic, reaching out for Rin’s hands. “I thought that they were concerned about her! I only did what was asked of me! I had no idea that they-“

“DON’T YOU DARE TO SAY THAT YOU ONLY BLINDLY FOLLOWED ORDERS!” Rin withdrew her hands from her grasp, moving away from the woman she had always trusted with her life. Inside, her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces as everything she had come to love seemed to fall apart. “YOU LIED!”

“I did not know that she was a spy, I swear!” Satsume exclaimed, dropping to her knees. “I had no idea they would go after her!”

Rin stared at Satsume with wide eyes, and she was not the only one. All of the favourites around them looked down at Satsume in shock, unable to speak for what seemed like an eternity.

“A… a spy?” Kosoko repeated in confusion. “She… She is a…”

“That cannot be true,” Hanako said, shaking her head vigorously. “No, that cannot be true, I know her too well! She would never…”

“She is not a spy,” Rin said in a shaky voice, looking up at her sisters. “No, she…”

Satsume blinked. “She is not?” She breathed. “But… but why did they… what other reason could there be to…”

Rin swallowed thickly and closed her eyes. “She and Makoto are lovers,” she murmured. “Their secret was discovered and they have been imprisoned for that.”

For a terribly long moment, no one said a word. A group of guards had discovered them but they did not dare to come closer, not sure what to do. The concubines were untouchable for them, and technically, they were not even allowed to look at them.

The women, however, could not have cared less.

“Tsukame and Makoto?” Kosoko breathed, her golden eyes wide in shock.

“That is high treason,” Hanako whispered. “Oh my… they could be executed for this.” She turned around to the others. “Why did she do something so foolish?”

“Because she loves him,” Rin murmured, her nails digging into the dirty ground.

“But-“

“This is not the right time for ethical debates, Hanako,” Shizue said calmly. “We need to decide what to do next. We must help them.”

“Shizue is right,” Yumiko agreed with a firm nod. “We must speak to his majesty the moment he returns. Rin, you should do that. You are closest to him and-“

But Rin shook her head vigorously, suddenly feeling very, very sick to the stomach again. For a moment only, she had been able to forget what Tsukame had said, but now the truth hit her hard.

“Rin?” Kosoko said softly, touching her shoulder. “Rin, are you-“

“Tell me the truth,” Rin whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. She did not want to look them in the eye, not now, not until she knew what had happened. If what Tsukame had said was true. “About Fumeko. Did he rape her?”

They were quiet for a terribly long moment. It was Satsume who eventually spoke, her voice clear yet quiet.

“He lost control over himself, Rin,” she said carefully. “His yōkai blood took over his senses and searched for a way to… to… demonstrate his power.”

A heartbreaking sob shattered the silence between them, and it took Rin a moment to realise that she was the one who was crying, that she was the one who could not control her emotions any longer.

“We managed to bring him back to his senses before anything could happen, I swear. Fumeko was not harmed.”

But Rin barely heard them.

“Why did you not tell me,” she breathed, shaking her head over and over again. “Why did you not tell me, Satsume, you, of all people!”

“He made us swear not to tell you, Rin,” Kosoko said anxiously as Satsume began to cry as well. “He said he wanted to tell you personally.”

“But that he did not do,” Rin panted. “He… did not tell me anything.”

“Rin!” Kosoko gasped as Rin began to throw up, wrapping her arms around her shoulders to support her.

It was too much. It was not just the poison that was still in her lungs, it was the fact that everything she had believed to be true seemed to fall apart in this very moment. A man and a woman had been imprisoned solely for the crime of being in love, and the man she wanted to marry had almost raped her friend whilst pretending that none of this had ever happened. Lies, there were nothing but lies around her.

“You need to take her away from here,” Satsume whispered. “Back to her rooms, and call for a healer and…”

Rin was breathing heavily as she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono, slowly getting onto her feet. Her knees were shaking uncontrollably, but she would not give in. Not now. Not ever.

“I need to find Ichiru,” she murmured, grabbing Mei-Mei’s collar. “He must be scared to death.”

Satsume got up as well. “I will help you.”

“No.” Rin looked up at her for a moment, and as their eyes met, Satsume stepped back, paling instantly. She had never seen a human woman look at her the way Rin did in this moment, and it scared her. Rin’s eyes were empty, the carefreeness and childish joy in them had disappeared. There was only deadly determination in them. “I don’t trust you anymore.”

The concubines did not dare to stop her as she walked past them towards the gates, like a warrioress leaving the battlefield. The guards did not say a word, stepping aside to let her through, exchanging shocked looks with each other. They knew what was about to come, and it would not be easy.

Rin barely noticed where she was going, her feet taking her through the palace blindly with Mei-Mei at her side, the dog determined to keep her human safe no matter the cost. No one dared to stop her on her way, and the courtiers stepped aside immediately wherever she went, their eyes wide in shock and shameless curiosity. But Rin could not have cared less.

She had a child to find.

If he was able to hide from yōkai thanks to his powers, then she was the only one that could help him. And Mei-Mei, too.

She did not even have to tell her dog who they were looking for. It was as if Mei-Mei understood what their task was, and she led Rin confidently through the long hallways to the private rooms of Makoto, barking at the soldiers that guarded the gates. They opened their mouths to stop Rin from coming closer, but as she looked them in the eye they froze, stepping aside immediately, as if the kami themselves had taken control of them. Mei-Mei barked and rushed inside, scratching at the door of a cupboard and trying to push it open. Rin grabbed the handle and slid the door open, reaching into the darkness and pulling the shaking boy into her arms. The guards that had followed her inside were speechless, amazed that she had been able to find the boy when they had not, but they did not dare to take action.

“I will protect you,” Rin murmured into his ear and rose from the floor, Mei-Mei running ahead of them as they walked out of the room and past the speechless soldiers. She held the shaking child close to her chest, a child that would have been too heavy for her to carry around under normal circumstances. But in this moment, he felt as light as a feather.

*******

Yun had locked the doors of the Flower Rooms, even if it was only for Rin’s peace of mind. The locks would not have stopped anyone from entering, let alone a yōkai, but at least they gave the young woman some sense of security. A sense of security that she no longer had.

Rin was not even sure if it had ever existed at all.

Ichiru had been on the other side of the hallway when the men of Lady Kiyomi had taken him, and he had instinctively hidden himself in the closet of his room, using his powers instinctively for his own protection.

Rin sat on her futon in the middle of the room, holding Ichiru close to her chest. The boy was still shaking, but he had calmed down at least a little after she had told him that his father was fine, and that she had spoken to him.

But the question of how to proceed remained.

Any moment, Sesshōmaru could return, and then she would have to face him.

The man that had attacked her friend.

If the others had told her the truth, then he had wanted to tell her about it personally. But he had done no such thing. It even seemed that he had never had any intention of doing so.

What kind of man was he when she turned her back to him?

Yun came back into the room. “Lady Satsume asks to speak to you, Mylady,” she said softly.

“I don’t want to see her,” Rin murmured. “I don’t want to see anyone.”

“Yes, Mylady,” Yun murmured and went back outside to the gates. Rin could hear her speak, but it seemed as if Satsume did not give a reply. A minute later Yun returned, closing the door behind herself carefully and clasping her hands on her lap. She was wise enough not to speak.

Speaking to Satsume would not change a thing, Rin was sure about that. She had betrayed the trust of Tsukame, a woman that they both regarded as a sister. She had kept the truth about Sesshōmaru from her, watching quietly, not stepping in as they had become engaged.

She would have let her marry a monster.

Pulling Ichiru closer she buried her face in the boy’s silver hair, rubbing his back gently. She was glad that she had found him so easily, and that the boy had calmed down so quickly. Now he had fallen asleep in her embrace, exhausted from hiding and fearing for his father’s life.

It was time that she pulled herself together, too.

And the more she thought about it, the clearer it became to Rin that there was, in fact, only one solution.

“Yun,” she said quietly, looking up. “Pack my belongings. Only the things that belong to me. Nothing that his majesty ever gave to me.”

Yun did not hesitate. “Yes, Mylady.”

“And…” Rin took a deep breath. “Please come with me. You don’t have to, but I would be happy if… if we stayed together.”

The maid looked at her for a moment, her golden eyes suddenly becoming wet.

“Yes, Mylady,” she said softly, inclining her head to her. “I will follow you to the end of time.”

*******

The moment Sesshōmaru landed in the courtyard, he knew that something was wrong. It was too quiet, dangerously so, and no one, no guard, no servant, no courtier, dared to speak.

Satsume, the woman he had always appreciated and even admired, stood on the other side of the bridge, her eyes wide in terror. Her face was red and swollen, a clear sign that she had spent the previous hours crying. It was in that moment that he realised that Rin knew.

She knew what had happened in the harem a few months ago. She knew that he had attacked Fumeko, and that he had almost done the most unspeakable thing to her.

And that he had kept it a secret from her. Breaking her trust.

He rushed inside, pushing the gates open and the guards out of the way, his heart racing in his chest and clenching painfully as he passed through corridor after corridor. The closer he came to the Flower Rooms the more he began to panic, something that had never happened to him before.

He was afraid.

“My son.”

His mother stepped out onto the patio, looking at him with a soft frown on his face.

“I don’t have time for you now!” Sesshōmaru snapped, walking past her towards the next set of gates.

Lady Kiyomi followed him, gathering the many layers of her clothing as she walked. “I am so sorry. But I had to take action. What Lady Tsukame did was high treason, and I know that it must pain you that it was your loyal companion who betrayed your trust you must-“

Sesshōmaru grabbed his mother’s shoulder and shoved her against the wall.

“What are you talking about?” He demanded to know, an ice-cold shiver running down his spine. Then perhaps this was not about Rin? Had something entirely different happened that had upset Satsume?

Kiyomi blinked. “Tsukame and Makoto are lovers.”

Sesshōmaru let go of her shoulder, staring at her with wide eyes. It could not be true. Not for a second he would have dared to imagine that Makoto would court one of the harem women, or that Tsukame would turn against him.

“I have thrown them into the dungeons, as the law states,” Kiyomi said as her son did not speak. “However, it seems that this upsets Lady Rin more than I thought. She went to the dungeons herself and spoke to Tsukame, the guard told me. She has not left her rooms since and refuses to speak to anybody. Not even to Satsume. She was also the one who reported the crime to me. You should thank her.”

Sesshōmaru’s eyes began to glow red, and for the first time in her long life, Kiyomi felt threatened by her own son. She stepped back, pushing against the railing of the patio.

“You had no right to order such a thing,” Sesshōmaru hissed. “I will deal with this and with you later.” If Rin had spoken to Tsukame then she certainly knew the truth. A woman that had nothing left to lose like Tsukame would not hesitate to punish those that she hated with all the means that she had left.

“But Sesshōmaru!” Kiyomi exclaimed as he walked away. “I only did this for you!”

Sesshōmaru did not turn around to her again, pushing the gates open as he entered the private shiro of the woman he loved. The doors were locked, but that did not stop him from entering. With his claws he cut open the paper doors, reaching through the holes to open the doors as the barking of Rin’s dog greeted him.

“Stop that, Mei-Mei,” he heard Rin say. “Yun, not that one. That is not one of mine.”

“Yes, Mylady,” the maid replied. “I will leave it here.”

Sesshōmaru frowned, entering the flower rooms and pushing the doors to Rin’s bedroom open.

The room was a mess. Countless kimono, yukata, and other pieces of clothing covered the floor, half of them piled up on one side of the room while Yun put the rest into a large chest that she had put against the opposite wall. All closets had been opened, apparently in order to empty them.

“What is going on here?”

Rin turned around to him, glancing at him for a short moment only. That moment was enough to make his heart clench painfully in his chest. He had never seen her eyes so empty before, so lifeless.

“Rin, what… what is the meaning of this?” Sesshōmaru asked worriedly.

Rin looked at Yun. “Please take the chest to the carriage,” she said, clasping her hands. “And tell Ichiru I will be with him shortly.”

Sesshōmaru’s heart skipped a beat.

“Yes, Mylady,” Yun said and closed the chest, picking it up and carrying it out of the room towards the exit.

The moment they were alone Rin took a deep breath, turning around to Sesshōmaru to fully face him. She had clasped her hands above her obi, a flawless resemblance of sheer elegance, something that he had always loved about her. Among so many other things that made her perfect.

“Rin, what is the meaning of all this?” Sesshōmaru asked, his heart aching as she glared at him coldly. It was a sight he had never hoped to see in his life, but now that the moment had come it sent cold shivers down his spine. No other woman had ever caused such a reaction from him. No other woman had ever controlled him that easily.

“I am leaving,” Rin said. “I am breaking off our engagement and returning to my family.”

Sesshōmaru stared at her with wide eyes.

“You know the reason why,” Rin continued calmly. “You are not the man I thought you were. You lied to me and made me believe you loved me.”

“I do love you!” Sesshōmaru breathed and took a step forward. “I love you more than you could possibly imagine!”

“And when I turn my back to you, you go off and attack my friends!” Rin barked, her eyes sparkling in pain and anger. “You did not even tell me about it! I don’t even want to imagine what Fumeko went through!”

“I lost control over myself, Rin! I do not deny that!” Sesshōmaru said pleadingly. “But please believe me! I never wanted to hurt her! None of this happened on purpose! My blood took control of me and focused on the first woman I saw and-“

“So I should consider myself lucky that I was not near you when it happened?!” Rin screamed, the tears now freely streaming down her face.

“I am a yōkai!” Sesshōmaru shouted and lowered his gaze, his hands trembling as he clenched his fists. “I am a yōkai. And I have lost control because I denied my nature. I take full responsibility for-“

“So you say you attacked me because I wouldn’t let you _fuck me_?!” Rin was barely able to see through the sheer amount of tears that poured down from her eyes, and her whole body was shaking. But the anger and sadness and grief she had felt was finally coming out, and she was not able to stop herself anymore.

“Rin! I would never- I… Rin, I love you!” Sesshōmaru breathed and reached out for her, but Rin stepped back, away from him.

“You don’t know what love is!” Rin said bitterly. “Otherwise Makoto and Tsukame would not be imprisoned solely for being in love!”

“My mother imprisoned them for breaking the law!” Sesshōmaru replied harshly, his hands still shaking. “Makoto took what was not his and-“

“But she was y _ours_?” Rin retorted cynically. “Is that the way you see Tsukame? As your property? Is that what I am to you? An object? A plaything you can toy with? I am _disgusted_ when I only think of the things I let you do to me! The way I let you touch me!”

Sesshōmaru swallowed thickly. “Rin, there are laws that… laws as ancient as this world and that must be followed-“

Rin huffed. “Laws! This is not about laws, Sesshōmaru! This is about your attitude! You do not care for anyone else but yourself!”

She took Mei-Mei’s leash firmly into her hand and turned away from him to leave. “I will return to my family. Do not try to stop me.”

“Rin, I beg you,” Sesshōmaru whispered, his breath hitching in his throat as he made a step towards her and reached out for her, to pull her against his chest, to assure her of his love, but Rin pushed his hand away, glaring at him menacingly.

“Do not dare to touch me,” she hissed. “ _Mononoke_.”

Sesshōmaru’s heart clenched in his chest, causing him to gasp in pain. But Rin did not seem to care. The woman he loved and that owned his heart turned away from him, walking out of the room and down the hallway towards the gates where a carriage was waiting. Yun helped her mistress to climb into the vehicle before she followed him, shutting the doors and giving the coachman the permission to drive away.

It seemed to take an eternity until his legs obeyed him once more, and he rushed after her carriage. “Rin, please,” he breathed, grabbing the handle of the door as the carriage stopped for a moment to wait for the gate to open. “Please don’t… Please don’t leave me.”

The coachman glanced over his shoulder. “Should I drive, Mylady?” He asked.

Rin looked down at her lap. “Yes,” she said calmly and taking a deep breath, looking straight ahead.

As if he did not even exist.

Sesshōmaru stepped back, his hand slipping from the carriage as it drove away, and with it the reason he still cared to live. The woman that he loved and cherished, and for whom he would kill and die.

The beast inside him screamed, demanding of him to take what was his, to claim her as his woman, but Sesshōmaru did not move. Rin would not become a victim to his yōkai nature.

He had to let her go.

Even if it destroyed his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> But on a side note, I posted another work! It's called "The Whisper of the Wind", also with our dear Sesshomaru and Rin. Check it out if you like my work!


	37. Frozen Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We won't get to read much of Rin's view in this chapter, intentionally.

Nakazono sat in front of the gomoku board, frowning deeply in thought as he took in the current situation, humming to himself every now and then as he wondered how to proceed. There was no way around it, he had to admit his defeat. That had never happened to him before. In this moment, Nakazono realised, he had a truly talented player sitting with him.

“So… I think you have grasped the concept of the game,” he said, looking at the young boy. The child’s face lit up, and his golden eyes sparkled in glee.

“I won?”

“You won.”

Ichiru gasped the way only children could, with sheer excitement and joy, and he turned around on his cushion.

“Rin-sama! I won!” He exclaimed. “I won!”

The young woman in question looked up briefly from her reading, giving the child a small smile. “That’s wonderful, Ichiru,” she said. “Keep practising.”

Ichiru nodded eagerly and reached for the board to rearrange the figures for a new round. _At least the boy is smiling again_ , Nakazono thought as he watched Ichiru make his first move in the new game.

The day his daughter had turned up on their doorstep with the boy and her maid, he had believed to see a ghost. But his eyes had not fooled him. Rin had returned to them, and it seemed that she had come home for good. She had thrown herself into his arms and had begged him to let her stay; a wish that he would have never denied his youngest. She had not told them much, but she had said that she had broken off the engagement, and that there was no way that she could stay in the palace any longer. At first, he had been appalled, not even daring to imagine what could have happened between the emperor and his daughter that she had seen herself forced to leave the palace – and it was surely forbidden for a woman of his majesty to just grab her belongings and leave. Being the nobleman that he was his first reaction had been to ask her to return, to swallow her pride and to not waste an opportunity like this, but his wife had stopped him. It was Rin’s decision.

And if the emperor had let her go, then there was nothing to fear from him.

She had not told them what had happened, but Rin had made it very clear to her parents that she had no intention of returning to him. The boy, she said, was the son of a friend, and that he had promised said man to take care of him. Nakazono’s wife had welcomed the boy with open arms, taking the shy child to the kitchens to get him something to eat. The maid, Yun, had followed Rin around the house, assuring the family that she would not be a bother to them and that she would work hard in order to gain their trust.

Having two hanyō in his house was not exactly what Nakazono had ever dreamt of, but for his daughter’s sake, he let them stay.

And he had to admit that the boy, Ichiru, was pleasant company, and after a few weeks, it almost felt like having another son.

Shortly after Rin’s return, his eldest son Koichi had paid his parents a visit in order to see his sister and to bring news from the palace. Only then he had learnt a part of the reason why his daughter had left, and he had to admit that although her decision seemed a bit irrational, he understood why her heart was broken.

The boy’s father and his mistress had been imprisoned for high treason, as the mistress had been one of the emperor’s concubines and therefore, she had been untouchable for any other man. Ichiru’s father had ignored that and broken the law willingly, and they had been caught. From what he learnt from Koichi, Nakazono guessed that Rin had argued with the emperor about their fate, but their sovereign had refused to show mercy.

And Rin, his kind-hearted little girl, had not been able to look a man like that in the eye any longer.

Whilst Nakazono understood the emperor’s reasoning for persisting in his viewpoint of things, he also understood why Rin had broken off the engagement.

But he had the feeling that there was more to it. Rin, however, hardly spoke about what had happened. She refused to open the letters that arrived from the palace, from people he had never heard about, most of them women and most likely concubines of the emperor. They all begged her to return, especially one of the name of Satsume, but Rin did not even touch the scrolls. And so, he kept them for her in his study, for the day she would be ready to read them all.

He would not force her to speak about it.

That much he owed her after giving her away almost two years ago.

The day of the wedding came and went, and Rin locked herself away in her room, only with Mei-Mei as some sort of company. It hurt her mother terribly to see her child like that, and so, she invited Sachiko and her children to cheer her up, but Rin barely looked at the boys and hardly spoke.

Physically, she was there. Mentally, she seemed to be in a land far away.

*******

It was on the last day of the year when another letter arrived at the Nakazono residence, but this time, Nakazono did not lock it away immediately. The seal was a different one, and as he opened the letter, he realised that this was a piece of writing he had to show to his daughter, whether she liked it or not.

He rose from his desk and left the room, making his way down the hall to the rooms of his child. She barely left them these days, only to join her family for the meals. But most of the time she was there, reading, sleeping, or playing the koto.

She lay on her futon with a book as he came in, and he approached her carefully, clearing his throat.

“A letter arrived from the palace,” he said. As his daughter did not react, he added: “You should read it. It concerns Ichiru.”

Rin looked up from her reading with a small frown. Nakazono absolutely did not like what he saw. On the outside, she was still the pretty girl she had always been, but her eyes were empty, as if the pure energy of life and the joy that she had always carried in her heart had vanished.

“The letter is from a man called Nagoya Makoto,” he added. “I’m not familiar with the name.”

Rin reached for the letter, and only then he noticed that her hands were shaking. She unrolled the scroll, checking for the signature, and she let out a small gasp.

“He is Ichiru’s father,” she said softly, her eyes moving up to read the complete letter. Nakazono clasped his hands on his back, waiting expectantly for her speak again. Her big brown eyes moved quickly over the parchment and back up to the beginning, reading it over and over again before she suddenly let the scroll snap back together, and she buried her face in her hands.

“Thank the kami,” she whispered.

Nakazono frowned a little, crouching down beside his daughter, glancing at the scroll she had dropped.

“Is everything alright?” He asked worriedly. “Are you well?”

Rin nodded lightly, lowering her hands again and looking at her father. “The charge was dropped,” she said. “Makoto does not know why, but the charge was dropped just yesterday.”

Nakazono blinked. “That… that is good news, is it not?”

Rin nodded. “It is,” she said. “He said he will come to see Ichiru as soon as he can get away. It seems that he is still the First Advisor. On suspension, for now, until… until his majesty decides how to proceed.” She took the scroll and opened it again, reading the last few lines.

“What about the woman?” Nakazono asked.

“She is free, too, it seems,” Rin murmured. “I think he will tell me more when he comes to see Ichiru.”

“Do you think he will take the boy with him?”

“I don’t know,” Rin murmured, shaking her head. “It seems he did not have much time to write.”

Nakazono nodded. “But at least we have some good news for Ichiru. You should speak to him.”

“I should,” Rin agreed quietly, running a hand through her hair.

“Do you want me to get him for you?”

Rin shook her head and rose from the futon. “I’ll go.”

Nakazono nodded and rose as well, following Rin through the house to the garden where Ichiru played in the snow with Mei-Mei. He came to stand by the stairs, watching as Rin descended them and approached the boy, touching his shoulder and showing him the letter.

Ichiru stopped in his tracks, looking up at Rin with wide eyes as she spoke, and as he began to cry she pulled him into her arms and showed him what each letter meant, and that the scribbles actually were his father’s words and his signature. Nakazono watched with mixed feelings. On the one hand, he was glad that the boy’s father had been freed, but he wondered if he would come and take the boy away from them again to look after him himself. He had to admit he had grown very fond of the boy, regardless of his hanyō nature.

Times were changing, after all.

*******

As the snow began to melt, the Nakazono family welcomed an unexpected visitor.

The family was having tea as their most loyal servant came in with the news that a young man named Morinozuka Soun was standing at the gate with a new year’s present. Nakazono and his wife looked up in surprise, but did not hesitate in asking for the guest to be brought in. They exchanged knowing looks as the servant left, and instinctively, the lady of the house reached for Rin’s hair and combed it lightly with her fingers, which Rin barely seemed to notice. Instinctively she reached for her fan and hid her face behind it as their guest was a man, albeit one that she knew from the days of her childhood.

“Morinozuka-sama!” Nakazono said jovially as the young man was taken to the reception room and he rose from his cushion to greet him.

“Nakazono-sama,” the young man said with a friendly smile and bowed respectfully to the older man. “Thank you for allowing me to visit you and your family without an invitation. But I have just returned from my travels and I knew I had to visit the people that always treated me with nothing but kindness.”

“Ah, there is nothing to thank us for, really!” Rin’s father assured him. “It is a pleasure to have you here. It’s been a while since we saw each other last.”

“Morinozuka-sama,” Rin’s mother said softly, bowing to him in greeting. “I cannot believe how much you have grown since I saw you last. Methinks that you were a boy only just yesterday.”

The young man chuckled. “Indeed, I spent many happy days here as a child. And I have very fond memories of this place.”

There was an awkward silence for a moment, but then, Nakazono cleared his throat and gestured at Rin, who was sitting in the corner and behaving like the perfect daughter.

“I don’t think I need to introduce you to-“

“Rin-chan.”

He had recognised her on the spot, and as her brown eyes met his from behind the fan, he could not help but smile. Of course, he had heard the full story from his father, who was a business partner to Nakazono, but obviously, he knew the official version only. That, and a few pieces of gossip, but he had never believed those stories. For that, he knew the companion of his childhood too well.

“Soun-kun,” she said softly, lowering her fan a little.

He smiled and bowed lowly to her. “I heard that you returned from the palace from my father,” he said. “Of course I had to see you. I have not seen you in ages, it seems.”

Rin clasped her hands on her lap. “Indeed, it has been a while,” she replied with a small smile.

“Would you like to join us for tea?” Nakazono said quickly and gestured at the table. “Please, be our guest!”

That was something the young man obviously could not refuse. And so, he took a seat at the table and was promptly questioned by Rin’s father about his career while the daughter of the house poured the tea. He stayed for almost three hours, and as the young man left again, he only had eyes for Rin, and bowed to her as lowly as possible as he bid her farewell and asked if he was allowed to visit her every now and then.

Nakazono and his wife exchanged a knowing glance.

The moment Rin had returned to her rooms, her father began to pace in his study, and his wife joined him there soon after, her eyes sparkling.

“Did you see how he looked at her?” She asked her husband. “As if she were his one and only.”

“I saw it, my dear, I saw it,” he murmured, clasping his hands on his back as he walked back and forth. “But she did not return it. I hope you saw that, too.”

“I did,” his wife replied with a small sigh. “Oh, he would have been the perfect match for her from the very beginning. And he is still not married. You know… maybe we should… maybe we should just see how things develop.”

Nakazono frowned a little. “You mean, we should just wait and see what happens?”

“Yes,” she confirmed. “My dear, think of it. She has been in this terrible state for months, since the day she returned from the palace. It pains me to see her like this. And Soun was always her friend. Maybe he can cheer her up and make her smile again. And who knows what else might happen.”

Nakazono looked at his wife for a long moment, sighing deeply. He came to stand by his desk, looking up at the painting of the family tree.

“Rin is terribly unhappy,” he said eventually. “I guess we… we could give it a try. But we will not force her to marry, do you hear me? We have hurt her enough already. It will be her decision only.”

“Of course,” his wife agreed. “But you cannot deny that it is a pleasant picture. He would be good to her. She would have a good life with him.”

“I know,” Nakazono sighed deeply and closed his eyes. “I know, I know.”

*******

Over the course of the following weeks, Morinozuka Soun frequently appeared at their door.

At first, it was only to deliver papers and other things from his father to Nakazono, and he would stay in the man’s study only to discuss business matters. But slowly, the reasons for his visits shifted clearly, and as March came, his visits were not about business anymore, but about spending time with the daughter of the house.

And to the surprise of her parents, Rin let him.

Each time Soun came to see her, he would bring her a small present in the form of a comb or hairclip. Sometimes he would bring her a delicacy from the local market or a bunch of flowers he had picked in his mother’s garden. Rin accepted all of his presents politely, thanking him for everything he gave to her during their walks through the garden. They were always under the watchful eyes of at least one servant, but that did not stop Soun from paying Rin the loveliest of compliments. In the beginning, she had been reserved around him, but the more he came to see her, the more she seemed to relax in his company, and sometimes it even seemed as if the old Rin had never left, which made her parents immensely happy.

They spoke about the memories they shared, about the countless times they had played together with Rin’s siblings in this garden, chasing each other and hiding behind the bushes.

“Remember when we stole Tokihiro’s homework and buried it over there?” Soun asked with a laugh and pointed at the other side of the garden.

“I do,” Rin smiled. “He was very angry, and he said he’d bury my dolls, but you grabbed the box and hid it for me up the tree because you were taller.”

“Right!” Soun laughed. “I forgot about that part.” He shook his head in amusement. “Kami, I can’t believe that this happened so many years ago. How many years have passed since then? At least ten, if I remember correctly.”

Rin thought about it for a moment. “I think so, yes,” she said. “You stopped visiting when you were twelve, though.”

“That was not my decision,” Soun said, scratching the back of his head nervously. “My father wanted me to study hard so he said it was time to stop being a child.”

“That is cruel, if you ask me,” Rin responded. “I miss my childhood. Everything was so easy back then.”

“I agree,” Soun said. He had always admired Rin for her strong will, and even now, as a woman in their society, she still spoke freely. Many other men his age would have despised that, but he loved this trait of hers very much. “Everything is so complicated now. Business matters, family matters…”

“I agree,” Rin said, clasping her hands above her obi, watching as Ichiru chased after Mei-Mei on the other side of the garden. “Be careful around the pond with her!” She called. Ichiru waved at her, grabbing the dog’s collar.

Soun followed her gaze, watching the boy play. “You are like a mother to him,” he said.

Rin shook her head. “I’m only taking care of him for now,” she said. A while ago, she had explained to Soun why Ichiru was here, and he had expressed his admiration for her. In his eyes, it took a lot of courage to take care of a hanyō child in a world like this, especially when one was still so young – and a woman, too.

“Has his father written to you again?” He asked.

Rin nodded. “Yes. He is still unable to come, but he has sent Ichiru some lines as well. It keeps him patient.”

“Who knows what is going on in that palace…” Soun sighed.

Rin averted her gaze. “Who knows.”

Soun realised he had accidentally reached a touchy subject. Over the weeks, he had learnt more about Rin’s time at the palace from her parents, and he knew that she had wanted to marry the emperor, but that she had decided to leave him for some reason that remained unknown to everyone but herself.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly and gently touched her hand. “I did not mean to mention it.”

“It’s fine,” Rin said immediately, meeting his gaze. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“I know,” Soun replied. “But I hate to see you unhappy. And each time the palace is mentioned, there is this awful sadness in your eyes. And that I cannot bear to see.”

He stepped closer to her, taking her hand gently into his own. “Listen, I… I think you know very well why I have come to see you so many times the last few weeks, and why I gave you presents. I just want you to know that I really like you, Rin. I like you very much. I like you so much that I cannot help but ask myself if I should just… just say it.” He took a deep breath before he continued. “May I court you, Rin?”

Rin met his gaze for a long moment, not saying a word for what seemed almost an eternity. But then, she withdrew her hand from his grasp. “You don’t know what you are saying,” she said, but she did not sound unfriendly. “I am not the right woman for you.”

“Why would you say such a thing?” Soun asked with a deep frown. “You are perfect in every way to me.”

“You know very well why, Soun,” she said. “I have been a concubine of his majesty. I was his betrothed.”

“So what?”

“That means that-“

“Rin, I don’t care if he slept with you.”

They looked at each other as if they were seeing the other for the very first time. Never before had a man spoken to her so bluntly, not even Sesshōmaru had, but for some reason, Soun’s choice of words shook her to the core.

“I don’t care if he slept with you,” he said again. “And I don’t want to know why you left him or what else happened. If you want to tell me, then that is your decision, but I will never, ever ask of you to tell me about your time there if you don’t want to.”

It had become silent in the garden except for the cheerful laughter of Ichiru near the pond.

Rin stared at Soun with wide eyes. Never before had someone spoken to her about these things directly, let alone her parents, who had always tried to find out a little more about the last few days at the palace until they had finally given up. Soun, however, had never asked.

“Your past is yours, and yours alone,” Soun said. “But I would like to share your future. I would be a good husband to you. I would treat you well and make sure you’re happy. I would be around often and you would live near your parents. I would… I would not mind having Ichiru with us.”

He gently took her hand again and looked down at her, his brown eyes full of warmth and understanding.

_If they only were golden._

*******

The cherry trees were in full bloom as her mother entered her bedchamber, just as Rin was brushing her hair and about to go to bed. A steaming cup of tea stood beside her, a special blend that had helped her to find sleep during the last few months, and it always felt as if she could not go without.

Rin’s mother closed the door carefully and moved to sit down beside her daughter, thanking Yun for her services, dismissing her for the day. She reached for the hairbrush to continue what the maid had begun, admiring her daughter’s shiny, black hair in the light of the lantern.

“Soun has asked your father for your hand,” she said eventually, looking at Rin through the mirror. “He told him that it is your decision entirely.” She gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Do you know what you will respond yet?”

Rin met her mother’s gaze for a moment before she averted her eyes again, playing with the hem of her sleeve.

“It is your decision, my dear,” her mother said softly. “But allow me to say this: I haven’t seen you smile the way you do these days for a very long time.” She kissed her cheek gently and took the hairbrush again, humming a soft tune as she combed her hair.

*******

It was deathly quiet in the emperor’s wing, despite the time of the day, but these days, no courtier, no politician or advisor dared to disturb the sovereign in any way. Therefore, no one entered these chambers anymore, also to avoid becoming the victim of his wrath.

And of that he possessed a lot.

The only sound was of the quill that scratched over the parchment, the hand guiding it pausing every now and then to check what had been written, only to cross out some things and adding some more. It was not the work of an emperor – usually, a secretary or advisor took care of these things. But these days, the emperor did everything on its own.

The busier he kept himself, the better.

The less he thought of her, the better.

He had sent them all away, giving them the freedom to choose for themselves. As expected, the concubines he had never touched had left promptly, returning to their families. Fumeko had left later than the others, presumably after debating with her family on how to proceed. For humans, it was harder to return to a normal life than it was for yōkai, but eventually, she had managed to find a solution. She would marry a distant cousin, he had been told, and live a quiet life by the sea.

His favourites, however, had chosen to stay. Every single one of them.

He did not question them.

And he did not visit them.

The only one that came to him was Satsume. Her face was the only one he could bear to see even in his darkest moments. They did not speak much, but she took care of him the way another had been supposed to, and that alone kept him sane. It was not what he desired, but it was enough.

He knew that he had to be grateful that she had not left him as well, despite knowing what he had said and done in the past. But although he had followed her advice, although he had swallowed his pride and had granted Makoto and Tsukame freedom, his efforts had been fruitless.

Rin had not answered a single letter he had sent to her.

And that was enough of a sign to him to know that she hated him.

“Mylord.”

Satsume’s voice reached his ear from the door that she had opened.

“Hm.”

She stepped into the room, careful not to tread on one of the countless parchments and maps that covered the floor.

“I have news from Makoto-sama,” she said.

He did not react.

His friend had left the palace a while ago, taking Tsukame to his estate. He had not seen him since.

He had forgiven him. But he could not bear to see the other man being happy. And in love.

“His men have kept an eye on Lady Rin for safety purposes, as requested,” Satsume said, holding her breath as her master barely visibly winced at the mentioning of her name. She lowered her gaze. “She is getting married.”

Sesshōmaru lowered the quill and looked up at Satsume for a very brief moment only. But it was enough for her to see the pain in his eyes, the heartbreak that he felt. She knew that he did not sleep anymore, and that his heart had hardened more with each day that he spent trying to forget the woman that he loved.

“Then so shall it be,” he murmured, looking back down at his work.

Satsume lowered her head. “Yes, Mylord,” she murmured and gathered her clothing, leaving the room on the tips of her toes.

She had barely reached the gates as she heard his heartbreaking cry and the shattering of wood and glass as he transformed into his true self and took to the skies. His howl could be heard across the lands, as the daiyōkai of the West lamented the loss of the only woman he had ever loved, of the only one that had ever owned his lonely heart.


	38. Written Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super difficult.

Although Nakazono Fumiyo had every reason to look forward to her daughter’s upcoming wedding, she was not.

It was strange – all of her dreams that she had had for her children had seemed to come true: Her sons had acquired excellent positions in their chosen fields, her eldest daughter was happily married with children, and her youngest would become a wife as well. The wife of a man she knew and liked, even. Looking back at her own youth, she remembered how afraid she had been of getting married, and that she had prayed to the gods day and night that her future husband would be nothing but gentle and kind.

They had indeed listened to her, and she had been blessed with four wonderful children in return.

But now that her daughter Rin was about to make the most important choice of her life, she could not help but wonder if it was right. It was true that Morinozuka Soun had managed to bring a smile back to Rin’s face, but she knew her daughter, and she knew that the smile, albeit genuine, was nothing but pretence.

There was another man on Rin’s mind. A man so magnificent and powerful that every woman would willingly cut off a finger, just to be in the centre of his attention for a moment. But Rin had refused him, and tried to forget him.

Whilst Nakazono Fumiyo thought her efforts noble, she could not help but wonder if it was the right thing to do.

Of course, she had spoken to her husband about it. Fortunately, he had also noticed that Rin, although she seemed to like her betrothed very much, always seemed to be somewhere else in her thoughts.

His eyes had wandered to the small chest that he kept on his desk. It was filled with letters addressed to his daughter; letters that she had refused to read so far.

“We said that we would not force her to anything,” he said to his wife. “We shall not force her to marry, and we shall not force her to give him up.”

“About whom are you speaking now?” Fumiyo had asked.

“Both of them,” he had said. “Soun as well as his majesty.”

“But what can we do?” His wife had asked with a deep sigh. “I just want my child to be happy. But I have the feeling that she does not even know what she is doing.”

“I agree,” Nakazono had replied. And then he reached for the chest.

“What are you doing?” Fumiyo had raised an eyebrow as her husband rose, the small box in his hands.

“I will speak to Rin.”

*******

The young woman sat in her bedchamber, reading a tale to Ichiru, who was resting his head on Mei-Mei’s stomach. They were an odd sight, but Nakazono had gotten used to the presence of a dog and a hanyō in his house rather quickly. In fact, he was very fond of the boy, and almost regarded him as one of his own.

Rin looked up from the book she was reading to Ichiru as her father came in, looking at him in slight confusion. He never came to her room at this time of the day.

“Chichiue,” she said, closing the book. “Is anything the matter?”

“I must speak to you,” he said. “In private.”

Rin frowned, but nodded nonetheless. Ichiru sat up with a yawn and gave Rin a big hug before he walked out of the room to his own chamber, followed by Mei-Mei, who was determined to protect the child at any cost.

Nakazono closed the door and sat down beside Rin on the futon, placing the chest between them.

“What is this?” Rin asked.

Nakazono sighed, clasping his hands on his lap. “You will be married soon, my dear,” he said. “And thinking back of your upbringing, I think we did many things right. We taught you everything you needed to know, in the safety of our home. And now that you have become a young woman, I had hoped to see my daughter to be mature enough to make the right choices. At the moment, however, I am not so sure anymore.”

Rin stared at him for a moment, blinking in confusion. “Chichiue, I don’t think I understand.”

“I know that you like Soun,” he said. “In fact, he is the first person that could make you smile in months. But…” He sighed. “Your mother and I are not sure if you are aware of the choice you are making. We will not force you to marry him, or to give him up,” he added quickly as Rin opened her mouth to protest. “I know little of what happened between you and his majesty, but I know you well enough to know that you cannot forget him. Do you think I was born yesterday? What do you think did I feel when I met your mother for the first time, and then we did not see each other again until our wedding?”

He pushed the chest towards her. “I expect you to read every single letter that there is in this box,” he said. “The ones on top are the newest ones, so start from the bottom.”

“Chichiue-“

“That is not a request, Rin, that is an order from your father,” he said firmly. “And I will not give my consent to your wedding with Soun until you have read these letters.”

Rin swallowed thickly at his father’s stern tone of voice, realising that she had no other choice. Slowly, she reached for the chest, opening it carefully. A small pile of letters was inside, all of them bearing the emblem of the palace except for one.

“Start from the bottom,” her father said.

Rin reached for the letter with shaking hands, breaking the seal and opening the scroll. She had not seen his handwriting in months, and she was afraid of the effect it would have on her.

But it was not Sesshōmaru’s elegant handwriting.

Instead, it was a letter written by Satsume.

*******

_Dear Rin,_

_I can barely find the words to express how sorry I am._

_I had no idea of what was going on between Tsukame and Makoto. If I had known, I would have told you, in order to find a solution. I would have never, ever helped Lady Kiyomi if I had known the truth. But Tsukame hid it too well._

_Lady Kiyomi suspected that she was a spy of her mother, sent to the West to give information about Sesshōmaru and the court to the South. Upon the announcement of your engagement, Lady Kiyomi suspected a break of the peace treaty. I thought she was interested in Tsukame because of that. Not because of something else. At no point she told me about her true intentions, and I am sure that Sesshōmaru had no idea either. Lady Kiyomi acted completely on her own, for which she was sentenced to confinement to her quarters by Sesshōmaru just this morning._

_I have tried to speak to him about Tsukame and Makoto, but he would not let me – or anyone else – enter his chambers. We do not know what to do, but I will do everything I can in order to help them, regardless of their crime. The law is as ancient as the House of the West itself. But times are changing, and so must the law._

_I know that you are upset because no one told you about the incident in the harem during Inuyasha’s visit. We had to promise Sesshōmaru to not tell you a word about it, as he wanted to tell you himself. I do not know why he did not, but I am sure that he deeply regrets it. He has not left his chambers since you left, and it is impossible to get through to him, so I see it as my responsibility to tell you the truth about said event._

_Sesshōmaru had chosen to remain chaste for your sake, which is a behaviour most unnatural to yōkai. We are not like humans who can control their desires easily. Our yōkai blood is strong, and it forces us to things unimaginable to humankind. It is a natural urge of yōkai to procreate and to mate; a desire that Sesshōmaru chose not to follow for your sake. Unfortunately, it took control over him._

_Fumeko was at the wrong place at the wrong time. If she had not been there, the yōkai in him would have chosen one of us, and we would have been able to react accordingly. We managed to bring him back to his senses, and no physical harm came to Fumeko. I took care of Sesshōmaru myself afterwards. I made it clear to him that he could not keep lying to himself, or to you, and that you would understand because you loved him. I believe that he was too afraid of what you would say, and that this is the reason why he did not tell you about it._

_Deep down, he is as insecure as anyone else. And he loves you so, so much._

_Please believe me, Rin. I had no intention to hurt anyone. Let alone you or Sesshōmaru._

_I hope that you can forgive me. But, most importantly, I hope that you can forgive Sesshōmaru._

_I will keep you informed about the developments._

_Your sister,_

_Satsume._

*******

_Dear Rin,_

_I have managed to speak to Sesshōmaru about Tsukame and Makoto. He has agreed to free them on the condition that they stay in the palace. I do not know why. I am sure that Makoto will send you a letter regarding Ichiru very soon._

_I cannot write more for now._

_Please answer me._

_Your sister,_

_Satsume._

*******

_Dear Rin,_

_The outer harem has been dissolved, and Sesshōmaru offered us all the opportunity to return to our families. However, all favourites chose to stay. Fumeko and the others have left just this morning._

_Makoto is under house arrest, and so is Tsukame. But they are together, and Sesshōmaru seems to accept their union. Unfortunately, the majority of courtiers do not. As Sesshōmaru has left the palace to an unknown destination, Makoto finds himself unable to get Ichiru, as Tsukame is pregnant and in need of protection. Only the kami know what might happen to her if he left her alone for a second._

_Please tell Ichiru that his father will come and get him as soon as possible. It pains him terribly to be separated from his son._

_Please answer me._

_Your sister,_

_Satsume._

*******

_My beloved Rin,_

_There are too many things that have been left unspoken, and I cannot not rest until I have said them all._

_It was never my intention to hide my nature from you. I have tried to protect you from it…_

“I cannot read it,” Rin whispered, shaking her head vigorously as she recognised Sesshōmaru’s handwriting.

“You will read it,” her father said firmly. “All of it.”

… _feelings for you always are and will forever be genuine._

_You hate me, and that I respect._

_I only wish I had been able to explain myself to you. But this Sesshōmaru was afraid of what you would say, and I have to pay the price for my betrayal, and for my lies._

_My heart, however, will always belong to you._

_No one else shall ever have it._

_Sesshōmaru._

_*******_

_I will do whatever you ask of me, if it only brings me back into your arms._

_*******_

_Today is the day of our wedding. A day I will spend in solitude._

_*******_

_Dear Rin,_

_I hope you are well and happy that you are with your family again. I am sure that you missed them as much as I missed my own._

_I am not sure if you have been told of the recent events, but the outer harem has been dissolved. His majesty offered us a choice, and I decided to go back to my parents, where I will marry one of my cousins and live the life of a samurai’s wife. I am grateful that my life took such an unexpected turn, although it saddens me to think of you. I wish that it had not come this way._

_But I must tell you something important, for I will not be able to leave the palace for good without doing so._

_His majesty is a good man, and despite his attack, I have forgiven him. He is a yōkai, and he did not know what he was doing. I know that now. But most importantly, it was he who sought my forgiveness by kneeling before me, submitting to me, a mere human girl._

_The others told me that such a thing had never happened before. I will never forget the horror in his majesty’s eyes as he realised what he had almost done, and I will never forget the way he looked at me as he kneeled and lowered his head in shame._

_I do not know much, for I am merely a weak and feeble woman, but I know that he loves you genuinely, and that you are his one and only. And that he is terribly, terribly afraid of losing you._

_Please allow him to speak to you for at least one more time before you begin a life without him. I have never seen a man as broken as he is now, a man that is desperate for the love of only one woman, and that is you._

_Please do nothing that you might regret later in life. Face him once more, and if you still wish to move on then, you may do so with a lighter heart._

_You have been a wonderful friend and sister to me, and I wish you nothing but happiness._

_With much love,_

_Fumeko._

_*******_

_Dear Rin,_

_I have received word of your engagement and upcoming wedding._

_I beg you, do not marry this man and reconcile with Sesshōmaru._

_He has not been himself since you left, and it will only be a matter of time until he snaps._

_Yōkai rarely love, but Sesshōmaru is the living proof that some do._

_I beg you, Rin, choose carefully._

_Your sister,_

_Kosoko._

_*******_

_Dear Rin,_

_Sesshōmaru has left the palace tonight after hearing of your upcoming wedding. No one knows where he is._

_I have never seen a man so broken._

_I take your silence as a sign that you do not wish to remain in touch with us anymore._

_Nonetheless, I hope that you will be happy in your marriage, and that your life will be long and prosperous._

_You will forever be our sister. And especially mine._

_Please do not forget me._

_Satsume._

*******

Nakazono put his arms around his daughter, holding her against his chest as she sobbed.

“I have taught you so many things,” he said. “I only wish that I had taught you to read letters the moment you receive them.”

*******

Rin was unable to find rest that night.

The feelings that she had locked away in her heart had come to the surface again, hitting her with full force and making her realise her own foolishness. Everything inside her screamed for forgiveness, begging to see him once more, only once more, even if it was just for the duration of the blink of an eye.

But it was too late. Sesshōmaru was gone, impossible for anyone to find. There was no way to tell him that she now knew the truth, and that she had been wrong, so very wrong.

That she knew that she was young, and stupid, and foolish.

The Emperor of the West, however, knew all these things. He knew that Rin was young, too young to understand the impact of her deeds and choices. And he knew that he had wronged her by not telling her the truth. And that it would take at least the courage of one of them if they wanted a final opportunity to set things right.

It was quiet in the garden of the Nakazono residence as he landed, a mere sphere of light that slowly took the shape of a man. He had been here before, only once, on a happier day. He would never forget her smile, and the joy on her face as she had reunited with her family.

And even now, he could feel her presence, and the wind carried her smell to him, making his heart clench in his chest.

But he had to do what he had to do. Even if it was the last time, even if she sent him away.

Just one more time, he had to hear her voice.

The moment he slid the door to her rooms open he knew that she was awake, and as a pair of big, brown eyes settled on him, Sesshōmaru held his breath. And so did she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you asked about Kohaku and Ungai and when they will reappear: They will be part of the upcoming chapters! The plot around them is thickening, and Kohaku will have serious doubts. But when disaster strikes, he will surely stand on the right side.... at least we hope so, eh?


	39. Kissed by the Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and WELCOME to the "THEY DO THE THING" chapter!
> 
> Not all issues they have had will automatically be resolved in this chapter. It's more about realising "okay we both did stupid things, we need to work on our relationship from now on, but please don't leave me again, ever."

Brown eyes met golden ones as the door slid open, the man and the woman they belonged to unable to speak. They had not seen each other for a very long time, and it had seemed as if they would never meet each other again.

But there he stood. Tall, strong, and breathtakingly beautiful in the light of the moon, just as Rin had remembered him. Although it was dark she could see the shape of his face, the stripes on his cheeks and the blue crescent on his forehead – everything that made him the man she had grown to love. The man she had missed.

Sesshōmaru wanted to say something, but found himself unable to. His throat felt constricted, the words that he had carefully prepared had been wiped from his mind the moment he had laid his eyes on her. The woman that owned his heart to this day, despite the things that had happened. Despite the things that had been left unsaid.

He had immediately noticed that she had been crying – her eyes were red and swollen, and her hair resembled a bird’s nest. _I should have been here,_ he thought. _I should have been here to dry her tears._

Rin clutched her nagajuban over her chest, her eyes wide as she looked up at him, her heart beating rapidly.

“Are you a spirit?” She whispered.

Sesshōmaru shook his head. “No,” he said quietly, taking a tentative step towards her and into the darkness of the room. “I am real.”

Rin backed away instantly, not sure if her eyes were betraying her or if a spirit had come to torment her. But the spirit did not reach out to her. Sesshōmaru – or the spirit that claimed to be him – knelt down before her, his hand reaching for her, but never touching her.

“I am real, Rin,” he said quietly. “And I just wanted to…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his heart aching in pain. “I wanted to see you once more. One more time before you get married.”

Rin’s eyes widened even more, her gaze wandering over his beautiful face as she realised that he was actually there, that he was not an illusion.

“You know?” She whispered barely audibly.

Sesshōmaru nodded. “I never let you out of my sight, Rin. I… I could not forget you.”

He lowered his head, placing his hands on the floor before him. “And I am here to apologise. For everything I have said and done. For what I have missed to… to explain.”

Rin stared down at him, unable to move or speak as he suddenly lowered himself down before her in a way that she had never seen him do before.

“I am a yōkai, and I fought against my nature. Eventually, I lost,” Sesshōmaru said, his voice shaking as he spoke. “And what I have almost done in the moment I lost control is a deed so unspeakable that I hate myself for it. Since then, I have struggled with myself and with my nature, every day and every night. I was sure that… that you would hate me, and that you would leave me if I told you, and I just could not find the right way. Or the right time.”

His claws dug into the tatami mats as he tried to stay calm, but the harder he tried the more he felt the shame, and the disgust he had for himself.

“I know that all of this comes too late,” Sesshōmaru said quietly. “You have chosen to not answer the letters. I accept that. But allow me this, and only this.”

The Emperor of the West lowered his head in shame, bowing to the woman he loved, submitting to her completely as his forehead touched the ground. Rin gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

“I ask you to forgive me,” Sesshōmaru said quietly. “I wish for nothing but for the forgiveness of the woman that I love. That I will always love.”

Rin closed her eyes, turning her head as she grabbed the fabric of her clothing tightly, her body shaking uncontrollably. It was wrong, she thought, it was absolutely wrong that he, the greatest daiyōkai that walked the earth, bowed to her – a mere human.

If anything, she had to apologise to him for her childish behaviour. For not listening to him.

“I’m so sorry,” Rin whispered as the tears rolled down her cheeks. “I did it all wrong. Everything I did was wrong.”

Sesshōmaru raised his head, his heart breaking at the sight of Rin crying, the tears streaming down her face continuously.

“Rin, you did nothing wrong,” he whispered, not understanding what she meant.

“I left them,” Rin breathed between sobs. “Tsukame. And Makoto. And Fumeko. I should have been there for them but I ran away, I ran away like stupid child-“

His arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace, holding her close to his chest as she cried in an attempt to comfort her, if only for this moment.

“I know that y-you did not h-harm Fumeko,” Rin whispered into his chest, holding onto him for dear life, as if he was the only thing keeping her away from the abyss. “But I was so scared of looking you in the eye that I ran away and-“

Sesshōmaru buried his face in her hair, and the sweet scent that he had missed to much enchanted his senses, calming him for the first time in months. After countless nights of solitude, he was holding her again, and oh, he wished he would not have to let her go again.

“I have betrayed your trust by not telling you the truth,” Sesshōmaru said quietly, gently playing with her hair in the soothing way that Rin had always loved. “It seems that this is something that we share. The fear that the other one will not understand.”

“I said terrible things to you.” Rin swallowed thickly, pulling back lightly. “I called you a…”

“A mononoke,” Sesshōmaru said calmly, cupping her cheeks. “And it is true. That is what I am.” He kissed her forehead ever so lightly. “I am not human. I will never be. And yet, the woman that I love is human. And for her, I would sacrifice everything.”

Rin held her breath, their foreheads touching as Sesshōmaru pulled her into his lap.

“You love me still?” She whispered.

“I have always loved you, Rin,” the daiyōkai replied quietly. “Even if I have to let you go and give you to another man.”

Rin’s breath hitched in her throat, and she wrapped her arms around Sesshōmaru’s neck, pressing herself against him. “Please don’t go,” she whimpered. “Please don’t leave me again, Sesshōmaru!”

His heart skipped a beat and he pulled back from her, cupping her cheeks to look her in the eye. He had never seen her so scared and desperate before. The way she looked at him spoke of pure fear, the fear of losing him for good – a feeling that was mutual. The mere thought of having to let her go, to give to her to another man, almost drove him insane. But he had told himself that he had to forget her, that he had to accept things as they were now.

“I know that I was stupid and that I hurt you and my sisters with my actions, but please, don’t leave me!” She begged, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Rin, you don’t know what you-“

“I know what I am saying!” Rin breathed. “Sesshōmaru, please, I… I cannot live without you.” She pressed a desperate kiss to his lips, to which he responded for a wonderfully long moment, only to pull away from her again.

In this moment, he was the Sesshōmaru that she had always known – and yet, he was showing her another side of his: the one of the man that loved, vulnerable and afraid.

“Rin,” he said in a rough voice, as if he struggled to speak, and his thumbs brushed across her cheekbones. “You are promised to another man. Are you sure you want to give up a life that would make you perfectly happy?”

“There is no happiness for me without you, _koibito_ ,” Rin whispered, touching his cheek and caressing the markings on his face.

In his long life, there had been many women who had claimed to love him – courtesans, courtiers, concubines. Of some of them, Sesshōmaru had taken advantage for his own pleasure. But love had remained a mystery to him, a flaw that was beneath him. His father, however, had valued love above everything else. The Inu no Taisho had sacrificed everything for the woman he had fallen in love with – even his life. That day, Sesshōmaru had sworn to never love. He would not fall into the same trap.

But then he had met Rin, and she had changed his way of thinking.

The feeling of having lost her had almost killed him. And now, the kami offered him this chance, this final opportunity of getting her back.

As he pressed his lips to hers, the world stood still.

Rin, his beloved Rin, was back in his arms and returning his silent declaration of love. Her small hands found their way around his neck, and she buried her fingers in his hair, holding onto him for dear life as he deepened the kiss, making up for everything he had missed to say and do. Rin gasped, pressing herself against him, caressing his ears which caused Sesshōmaru to groan in delight.

“Make me your wife,” Rin whispered against his lips, running her hands down his neck to the collar of his kimono.

“I will,” Sesshōmaru breathed, trying to keep himself under control. “I will marry you and make you my empress, and we shall rule together.”

Rin shook her head, pulling back a little as she tried to catch her breath. “That is not what I meant, my love.”

Sesshōmaru frowned, but as he looked down at her, he began to realise what she was talking about.

“I’m not sure if this is a good idea, Rin,” he said quietly, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. “We should not… we should not rush things just because we…” But Rin cut him off by kissing him again, lovingly and tenderly, and with the confidence of a queen that Sesshōmaru did not dare to destroy. And so, he waited until she withdrew from him again before he spoke again.

The Rin on his lap was different from the one he had let go. He did not know what it was, but she was more mature. More confident. But still the woman he loved.

He looked down at her hand that had come to rest on his collar, touching what was visible of his bare chest.

“Rin,” Sesshōmaru said softly, gently grasping her chin. “This will make it impossible for you to ever marry another man.”

Rin took his hand into her own, placing it carefully on her thigh. “I do not want anyone else but you.”

Sesshōmaru knew that Rin was not like the other women he had met in his life so far. She had never tried to use him for her own advantage, and none of her actions had been motivated by a thirst for influence or power. Instead, she had put her trust in him, she had allowed him to guide her through a life that she had not chosen for herself. And although he had betrayed her trust, she still wanted him.

She still loved him.

The Emperor of the West captured the lips of the woman he loved in a passionate kiss, pulling her closer as they lay down on the futon, their hands searching for the clothes of the other. With every layer that was removed from their bodies their kisses deepened, and the world around them became irrelevant.

Her small hands roamed his chest, caressing the scar right next to his heart as he kissed down her neck, cupping her small breasts, careful not to hurt her with his claws. Rin let out a shaky breath, arching her back and offering her neck to him in the most submissive way. Sesshōmaru growled, his fangs grazing over the sensitive skin. He would not mark her tonight. The right time would come, sometime in the future, when she was truly ready for it.

For now, he would only worship her body in the way she deserved.

Rin gasped as he began to stroke her, the feeling of his claws on her flesh sending the most wonderful shivers down her spine. Instinctively, she wrapped her leg around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She knew what she had to do – she knew that Sesshōmaru was only a man, despite his yōkai nature. “Make me yours,” she whispered, reaching down between their bodies to touch him in return, but Sesshōmaru caught her wrist before she had the chance.

“Allow me to take control,” he whispered into her ear, gently pinning her hands down on the futon above her head.

“Y-yes,” Rin breathed, closing her eyes to focus on his touch only.

There was a very fine line between trust and submission – that much she had learnt from Kosoko during one of her many lessons. But it seemed that Rin and Sesshōmaru had found their balance. Rin knew that Sesshōmaru, despite his efforts, would always follow the ways of yōkai. Sesshōmaru, on the other hand, was aware that Rin was weaker than him, and that her wellbeing lay in his hands. If they wanted for their love to be fruitful, they had to learn to trust one another – and to see what the other needed.

Rin gasped as he pushed into her, finally claiming her as his after what now seemed an endless dance of courting and hoping. He was big, bigger than she had thought, but she felt no pain as he moved deeper into her. Countless nights had been spent worrying about this very moment, but now that it had come, Rin realised that she was not afraid. She loved him, and he loved her in return. In a world where the happiness of women was usually bound to the decisions of their fathers, she had been blessed by the gods with a man that loved and cherished her. It did not matter to her that he was a yōkai. Or an emperor, even.

It only mattered that he was hers. And she would never let him go again.

Sesshōmaru began to thrust into her slowly, causing Rin to gasp each time he hit a certain spot inside her. Oh, she had been made for him – that he had known the moment he had claimed her, as she had welcomed him in, her most sacred spot firm and tight around him. For a moment, he had thought that he hurt her, but as Rin had moaned in lust and pleasure and had moved herself to meet his thrusts, he had known that she was comfortable. He wound his arms around her waist, pulling her up into a sitting position to straddle his lap. No, he would not be on top of her and dominate her, although the beast inside him demanded of him to do so. This was not about him. This was not about proving his virility. This was about them both – and the future they would share.

Rin was trembling in arousal as their lips touched, and for a moment, Sesshōmaru stopped moving, allowing Rin to adjust to their new position. She had never been more beautiful than in this moment, he thought as he ran his hand down her back to her buttocks.

“Never let me go again,” Rin breathed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to move, rolling her his slowly on his lap. “Promise me you will never let me go again, Sesshōmaru…”

The daiyōkai buried his face in her neck, licking over her skin as he grabbed her hips firmly. “I will never leave you again,” he whispered. “I will keep you safe.”

Rin let out a cry of pleasure, her nails digging into his shoulders as she moved faster. “I will bear you a son,” she gasped. “I swear to the kami that I shall bear you a son, my love-ah!”

Suddenly, she tightened around him and threw her head back as she came, but no sound would leave her throat as the gods blessed her with their kiss.

Only a few thrusts later, the Emperor of the West followed her into the bliss, the warming light of the kami embracing the lovers in the afterglow of their lust as he spent himself inside her, giving her the fruit of his loins.

Neither Sesshōmaru nor Rin let go of the other, their bodies remaining joined at their hips as they settled on the futon. It was one of the few differences between humans and yōkai that Rin had learnt from Kosoko. By remaining deep inside her, he was claiming her as his.

“Did I hurt you?” Sesshōmaru asked softly, gently caressing her hipbone.

Rin shook her head. “No,” she whispered, touching his cheek. “Neither then nor now.”

“I’m glad,” he murmured, shifting involuntarily inside her as he leant forward to kiss her lips, causing her to groan. The sound of her lust was music to his ears, and he was sure that this would not be the only time he would make her sing that night. But for now, he would let her rest.

*******

Nakazono Fumiyo had not slept well the night before. After having a conversation with her husband, she had learnt that Rin had finally read the letters from the palace. And, as expected, they had caused unrest within the household.

After giving her youngest daughter away to the palace, she had worried about Rin day and night. But they had not had another choice – it had been the only way to truly protect her. And as if the kami had heard her prayers, they had blessed Rin with a happy life within the palace walls. Her daughter had blossomed from a child into a beautiful young woman that had the love of the most powerful man in the West.

Seeing her sad and alone had broken Fumiyo’s heart.

She walked down the hallway to her daughter’s room as the morning had come, determined to make sure that Rin would not be unhappy once more. It was true that Morinozuka Soun had managed to make her smile again, and whilst Rin seemed perfectly happy to an outsider, her mother knew that this was not the case. She would not allow her daughter to make a decision that she would regret later.

She slid the door open, opening her mouth to wake her daughter, but she stopped in her tracks.

Her daughter was still asleep, resting in the arms of the man she had left behind for a reason still unknown to her parents. The daiyōkai had put his arms around her, holding her naked body close to his chest as she slept in his loving embrace.

His golden eyes looked up at her mother, in them a silent request that did not need to be said aloud. As a mother, she understood immediately.

Carefully, she closed the door again as she left the room, sighing in relief as she walked back to the drawing room where her husband was having breakfast. He looked up at her in surprise.

“Is she not up yet?” He asked.

Fumiyo began to smile. “No,” she said and sat down beside her husband, taking his hand. “But she has made a decision.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that her mother found them in the morning is meant to refer to actual customs! Back then, men would visit the woman they loved in her home (aka where she lived with her family) at night and sleep with her. Her parents would usually pretend not to know, and on the third night, they would "accidentally" walk into them while they were having sex, and that was a way of showing that the man was accepted as the husband of the daughter. 
> 
> Weird customs. I don't even want to imagine the embarrassment. So I wanted to spare Rin of that, that's why she is sleeping (although naked) and why it is her mother that finds them. Her father would probably get a heart attack.


	40. The Parting of the Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 5 days without an update from me! A long time for me, I know, but the reason is that I was not feeling well. In fact, I was sleeping most of the time so I wouldn't have to deal with my health problems. I might have found the root of it all, or at least something that is part of it. It's nothing deadly, don't worry, just stuff that really affects my life. 
> 
> But now: enjoy the chapter!

It was dangerously quiet in the drawing room as Nakazono took a sip from his tea that his daughter had poured him, never taking his eyes off the man that sat on the other side of the table and held the hand of said daughter firmly in his. His wife shifted nervously on her cushion next to him as she waited for her husband to say something.

As Sesshōmaru and Rin had entered the drawing room together, Rin’s father had almost fainted on the spot. But Sesshōmaru had immediately apologised for barging in, and had then officially asked for Rin’s hand in marriage.

Nakazono studied the Emperor from behind his cup, knowing that it was usually considered treason to look the sovereign in the eye like this, but this was an unusual situation that required unusual measures. He was not a fool. He knew that the emperor had spent the night with his daughter, and he knew very well what that meant – even if the mere thought of it made him furious. Who was he that he dared to touch his most precious jewel?

But then Nakazono looked at Rin, and his anger vanished instantly. Rin had lowered her gaze in humility, but her face spoke volumes. A healthy colour had returned to her cheeks, and each time the emperor spoke she seemed to blush, and every now and then, they would give the hand of the other a light squeeze, as if to reassure the other that everything was fine, that they would never part again.

Eventually, Nakazono placed the cup of tea on the table, and Rin immediately reached for the teapot to refill it for him, but her father waved his hand dismissively.

“What I want,” he said calmly, “is my daughter’s happiness. And after what has happened to her and to this family, even more so. I gladly give you my permission. I only have one condition, if you allow, your majesty.”

Sesshōmaru frowned a little, but nodded nonetheless. “Any condition is acceptable, Nakazono-sama,” he said, gently stroking the back of Rin’s hand with his thumb.

“I want Rin to decide over her life by herself,” Nakazono said. “Should she ever decide to leave you for some reason, to leave this life behind, then you will let her go.”

Rin looked at her father in confusion, but before she could say anything to it Sesshōmaru nodded.

“I accept that condition,” he said.

“Good,” Nakazono said calmly and called for a servant. “Bring us a bottle of the finest sake. And the boy.”

“The boy?” Fumiyo repeated with a small frown before she remembered that there was still a young boy in the house that they needed to take care of. “Oh, yes. Of course.”

Rin looked up at Sesshōmaru, gently taking his hand into both of hers. “Ichiru needs to see his father,” she said to him.

“I know,” Sesshōmaru said. “He was not able to come to get him. But he knew that he was in safe hands, and taken care of. I am sure that he will come to express his gratitude to you very soon.”

Just a moment later the servant returned with a bottle of sake in his hands, followed by a very shy Ichiru, who froze at the sight of Sesshōmaru and remained in the doorframe.

Sesshōmaru did not blame the boy for not trusting him. He had never been that nice to the child, and after everything that had happened, he surely was afraid of him.

“Ichiru, my dear boy,” Nakazono said warmly. “Come, greet our noble guest. He brings news from your father!”

Ichiru shivered, not moving from his spot.

Sesshōmaru inclined his head to him in greeting. “Your father sends his regards,” he said. “He was not able to come, but he misses you very much and hopes to see you very soon. When Lady Rin comes with me, I hope that you will come with us, too.”

Ichiru glanced at Rin, his big, golden eyes filled with worry.

Rin rose from her cushion and went to the door, kneeling down before the child to take his hands. “I’m going back to the palace,” she explained. “I will marry his majesty. And your father is already waiting for you. Don’t you want to see him?”

Ichiru nodded lightly, but he moved closer to Rin and whispered something into her ear.

“That was not the fault of his majesty, believe me,” Rin assured him. “It was all a big misunderstanding, you see? And now your father is waiting for you at the palace, and he misses you very much. And you know what? You’re going to be a big brother!”

The way Rin spoke with Ichiru fascinated Sesshōmaru, and he could not help but imagine her interact with their own children, the ones they would surely soon have. And Rin would be a fantastic mother – he just knew it.

“I am very sorry if I or anything else scared you, Ichiru,” Sesshōmaru said calmly. “But as your father is… my friend, I hope that I may consider you my friend, too.”

Ichiru looked at Rin for a moment before he nodded.

Nakazono sighed softly. He would miss the boy terribly. He had begun to see him like one of his own, and it had been nice to have a child in the house. Someone to teach. Someone to take care of.

“Can I go play?” Ichiru asked Rin quietly.

“Of course you can,” Rin said and kissed his hair before letting him go, and the boy ran down the hall to get to the garden.

Sesshōmaru took the cup of sake from the table and took a small sip. “I am not sure if he will be happy at the palace, I must admit,” he said, much to everyone’s surprise. “According to Makoto, he grew up in a village. Among humans. At the palace, however, he is alone, most of the time.”

“That is true,” Rin agreed as she sat down beside him again, clasping her hands on her lap.

“Loneliness is not good for a child,” Sesshōmaru added, and for some reason, Rin felt that he was speaking from experience. “How did he do here, in your house, Nakazono-sama?”

“Well,” Nakazono cleared his throat. “I dare to say that he thrived. What do you think, dear?”

“I agree,” Fumiyo said softly. “He befriended the children of our stablemaster and he is eager to learn, too.”

“Do you think he should stay here?” Rin asked Sesshōmaru with a small frown. “Don’t you think he would feel… banished? Because of Tsukame and the baby?”

“Makoto should speak to him about it, and then decide what to do,” Sesshōmaru said. “But I take it that the boy would be welcome in your home, Nakazono-sama?” He asked Rin’s parents.

“Of course!” Her father replied immediately. “He will always be welcome here, as we already regard him part of our family.”

“Good.” Sesshōmaru took another small sip of the sake before he clasped his hands on his lap. “Is there anything else that needs to be discussed? If not, I would like to take Rin with me.”

 Rin shivered next to him. “I need to speak to Soun.”

Her parents looked at her as if she had just announced that she would become a nun and live on top of mount Hakurei.

“Rin, dear, you don’t have to do this,” Fumiyo said calmly. “We can do that for you.”

But Rin shook her head vigorously. “No,” she said. “I owe him an explanation. I don’t want him to believe that I played with his feelings. I would not be able to look at myself ever again if I did not speak to him.”

Sesshōmaru took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. “Your empathy honours you,” he said. “And I believe that I heard a carriage stop at your gate just now.”

Rin’s eyes widened in shock. “Oh!” She gasped. “I… I need to speak to him now, then!” She quickly got up, almost stumbling over her kimono, but Sesshōmaru grasped her hand.

“Do you want me to leave?” He asked.

“N-no,” Rin murmured, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. “Just… just don’t… don’t barge in.”

Sesshōmaru smirked. “I believe I have done so far too often within the last twenty-four hours.” He let go of Rin and watched her run towards her bedroom to make herself look presentable.

“Is there a room where I could wait without being disturbed?” He asked her parents.

*******

Morinozuka Soun had come to the home of his betrothed with a gift, a beautiful comb that he had found on the market just yesterday. He liked to see her smile, the way her eyes lit up a little when she saw him. He knew that Rin had gone through a lot, and to know that he was the reason she was able to smile again, even if it was just for a little while, made him very happy.

But this time, she greeted him at the gate already; her long, dark hair thrown over one shoulder as she watched him get out of the carriage.

He immediately knew that something had happened.

He followed her to the garden, walking beside her as she began to explain to him that she could not marry him, and she gave him the reasons why. It did not surprise him. In fact, deep down, he had already expected something like that, and he found himself surprisingly calm.

Rin was looking at him as she spoke, not lowering her gaze in shame or embarrassment like most women would have. No, she had always been a little different. A little more genuine. Soun had always loved that about her. She said what she thought, and she had strong beliefs.

“The letters have changed everything,” Rin said as they came to stand under the large cherry tree. “And what he said to me… and the way he said it… It all made me realise that I was foolish. That we both were foolish and reacted in a way that harmed not only the two of us but also those that we hold most dear.”

She sat down on the bench and clasped her hands on her lap. “You are a wonderful person, Soun,” she said. “And I like you very much. I always have. But I cannot marry you.”

Soun sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky. Now that she had said it, he could not deny that he was disappointed, and slightly angry, even. But not because of Rin.

“I’m grateful that you are so honest with me, Rin,” he said softly. “And that you have come to this realisation now, before it is too late and you find yourself in a marriage with me.”

“Soun-“

“I do not take it personally, Rin,” he said calmly and looked down at her. “I really do not. I know what it feels like to be in love, and that love sometimes means to let someone go. The fact that his majesty let you leave and gave you a choice shows that he loves you deeply, and that he would do everything for you. And you love him in return. That is nothing that I could ever change.”

He sat down beside her and folded his arms with a heavy sigh.

“You will find someone else,” Rin said softly. “A girl that loves you in return.”

“That is something only the gods know,” Soun replied with a small smile. “But I hope that I will. A girl that loves me in return.”

He rose from the bench and so did Rin. Her heart felt lighter, now that she had spoken to him, and she was glad that he had not shouted at her. Nonetheless, she was sure that it would take time for both of them to look each other in the eye as friends again.

“I should leave,” Soun said eventually. “A lot of work is waiting for me at the office.”

“You don’t have to-“ Rin said quickly, but Soun only chuckled.

“Don’t think me a fool, Rin,” he said with a smile. “I know that he is here. Listening to us, most likely.”

Rin did not say anything to that, knowing that he was probably right. Sesshōmaru was a yōkai, and his hearing was much better than a human’s. He had probably listened to every word they had said.

“Allow me to give you this, though,” Soun said and reached into his pocket, pulling out the comb. “As a wedding gift. May it bring you joy.”

Rin took the comb from him, bowing lowly as she murmured a thankyou before following Soun to the gates where the carriage was waiting for him.

Soun stopped once more as he was about to get in, turning around to Rin one last time.

“I have loved you, you know,” he said, and Rin could hear the pain in his voice. “More than you could possibly imagine. You would have been happy with me.”

“I know,” Rin murmured, lowering her head. “Thank you for everything, Soun. May the gods bless you.”

Soun nodded. “You too,” he said. “You will be a great empress.”

And with that, the servant shut the door of the carriage and it drove away, leaving behind a somehow heartbroken and confused Rin.

*******

She found Sesshōmaru in one of the guest bedrooms with her father’s koto on his lap, plucking the strings carefully. It was a beautiful tune that he was playing, and for a while, Rin did not say a word. She merely sat at his side, watching him play the old instrument. Hearing him play had always calmed her, and even now, it did not fail to soothe her nerves.

As the song ended, Sesshōmaru put the instrument down and pulled Rin onto his lap, burying his face in her hair as she sighed into his shoulder.

“That was the hardest thing I have ever done,” she said quietly.

“But it was good that you did it,” Sesshōmaru murmured, kissing her head. “Would he have been good for you?”

“Yes,” Rin replied, shifting on his lap to lean against his chest. “He was the perfect choice. The perfect match.”

“Then why choose me?”

Rin took his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Because it’s you,” she answered. “There was always only you.”

*******

The courtyard was empty as Satsume left the shiro that day, her steps heavy as she approached the tree in the centre. Many people had said that it was holy, that it possessed some kind of divine power and was a direct link between the kami and the earth. She had never seen a proof of that. To her, it seemed that the kami did not care these days. The West was in a state of uncertainty, with the enemy drawing closer, and their leader was unable to rule.

Satsume closed her eyes, taking deep, even breaths. She had seen many things in her life already. But a heartbroken daiyōkai was something that was new even to her. She had tried to help him, of course. But despite her efforts, she had not managed to entice him. To make him forget, if only for a few minutes. He had sent her away again, and had locked himself away into his study.

“It would be the right time for a miracle,” she sighed.

Little did she know that her prayers had been answered.

She turned around to leave again as something seemed to fall from the sky, and she managed to stumble back just in time to make space for the man that landed before her, and a young woman and a boy slipped from his back.

For a moment, Satsume and Rin stared at each other wordlessly.

But then, they began to cry at the same time, and Sesshōmaru could only watch as the two women threw their arms around each other, holding the other close as if they were afraid of letting go. But these were tears of joy, not of sadness, and there was no reason to interfere.

“I’m so sorry,” Rin breathed. “Satsume, I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t apologise, ever,” Satsume whispered.

It took them a while to let go of each other again, but even then, they were holding hands, and had only eyes for each other.

“Will you help me to plan my wedding?” Rin asked breathlessly.

Satsume nodded vigorously. “And it will be a wedding like no one has ever seen before.”


	41. Motherly Love

Lady Kiyomi had soon realised that she had made a terrible mistake.

The moment her one and only son had stormed into her chambers and had made her responsible for Rin’s sudden departure, she had known that she had betrayed his trust. That, and the trust of the woman he had grown to love.

She had only meant well. She saw it as her duty to protect her son from any harm, to keep his court clean from spies and people that wanted to harm him, and the behaviour of the Lady Tsukame had been most suspicious. She had not known that she was anything but a spy, but what she and Makoto had done was a crime nonetheless. More than that. It was high treason if a man slept with a woman that belonged to the sovereign – just as it was high treason for a woman of the harem to look at another man in a way that was reserved for the emperor.

Lady Kiyomi had only done what she had thought had been right.

But she had been terribly mistaken.

She stood on the balcony of her rooms, watching as the woman her son loved fell into the arms of his favourite concubine. They were too far away for her to hear anything, but she was sure that the women were happy to see each other again. But the happiest among them all was, without any doubt, her son. She had not seen him in months, as she had been confined to her rooms by him the day Rin had left the palace, and he had never come to visit her. But it warmed her heart to see him smile, if even a little bit only.

Lady Kiyomi turned away from the balcony and went back inside where her loyal maid had prepared the tea for her. These days, her maid Saya seemed to be her only friend. She was always at her side, talking to her, taking care of her, comforting her. She was the one that came with her when she went to visit her husband’s grave every day, as it was the only place she was allowed to visit.

“Happier times are coming to the West now,” Kiyomi said to Saya as she sat down at the table and reached for the delicate cup. It was her favourite – white china with a floral pattern in the colour of her markings. A wedding gift from Tōga. “The Empress has returned.”

Saya clasped her hands on her lap. “Do you think they will marry soon, Mylady?”

“Sesshōmaru would be a fool if he did not marry her as soon as possible,” Kiyomi said, taking a small sip from the tea, humming in delight. “Wonderful. The perfect brew, as always.”

Saya smiled and bowed her head. “Thank you, Mylady.”

Kiyomi took another sip before she continued. “Lady Rin is the perfect choice for him. She may not be a yōkai, but she is what he needs. What this country needs. Someone who represents the human population. Someone who thinks differently, and who is able to offer new perspectives. Yes. She will be perfect for him.”

Saya nodded lightly. “But Mylady,” she said. “There are so many courtiers who worry about the children of his majesty. The heir to the throne won’t be a yōkai. He or she will be a half-demon.”

“Yes,” Kiyomi said with a small smile. “I am aware. But perhaps it is good that way.” She put the teacup down and clasped her hands on her lap, closing her eyes for a moment. “Perhaps it is time for us to let go of the power.”

A gentle knock on the door made them look up, and Saya went to see what was going on while Kiyomi refilled her cup herself.

In the past, she had often enjoyed a cup of two in the company of her husband. Their son would play between them, or sit on his father’s lap and beg him to tell him an exciting story from the battlefield.

Kiyomi often missed these times. They had been so much easier.

“Mylady,” Saya said as she came back in. “The Lady Rin is here and asks to see you!”

Kiyomi frowned softly, turning around to her maid. “Lady Rin?”

“Yes, Mylady,” the maid said. “She insists that she may speak to you. She said she won’t go away.”

Kiyomi cleared her throat. “Well then. Let her in, and prepare a second cup for her, will you?”

Saya nodded and rushed to do as she was told. Kiyomi straightened her shoulders and rose from the cushion, turning around to face the door just as Rin came in.

It was remarkable how much humans could change within months only. Very little was left of the lanky teenage girl that barely knew how to look another person in the eye. The Rin that stood before her was a proper young woman, her gaze alert and her movements accomplished as she bowed to her.

 _Oh Sesshōmaru_ , Kiyomi thought. _You have your father’s taste._

“Lady Rin,” she said softly. “I feel honoured that you have come to visit me.”

“Lady Kiyomi,” Rin said, looking up again. “Forgive me for barging in at this time of the day, but I had to see you. After hearing what has happened to you I-“

“There is no need to be worried about me, Lady Rin,” Kiyomi said softly. “I have made a terrible mistake and I have to endure the consequences for my behaviour. I am grateful that his majesty was so kind to not banish me.”

Rin frowned softly. “Lady Kiyomi, you may have made a mistake, but everything is fine now. Everything has been resolved.”

Saya came back with another cup of tea, which she placed on the table.

“Please,” Kiyomi said. “Let us have some tea together while we speak. I have not had the company of another woman that was not Saya for months.”

Rin followed her to the table, taking a seat on the cushion. She knew that Kiyomi had been confined to her chambers, but had she been isolated, too?

“You must try this tea, Lady Rin,” Kiyomi said as she poured Rin a cup. “It is a new blend from the mainland.”

Rin watched as the tea was poured into her cup, the steam rising from it in a mysterious pattern.

“Tell me how you have been, Lady Kiyomi,” she said. “Please.”

Kiyomi clasped her hands on her lap. “After your departure I was confined to these rooms by my son. A punishment that I have accepted gratefully. He would have had the right to banish me. Or to even execute me. I dare to say that two years ago, he would have easily done so. But you have changed him. I owe you my life.”

Rin looked down at her lap. If she had read the letters immediately, things would have been resolved much sooner, and Lady Kiyomi would have suffered less. She would have been free again.

“I only tried to protect my son, but I overstepped my boundaries greatly,” Kiyomi said. “I had no idea that… that something like this would follow. That you would leave him and…”

“There was another reason for that, Lady Kiyomi,” Rin interrupted her softly. “But I understand it all now. A lot of this is my fault, too. I should have thought more about my possible future, and about the person that his majesty is. I should have… I should not have locked myself away in my family’s home, ignoring all letters and explanations. Your long and unjust imprisonment is my fault, too. And I wish to apologise for that.”

She lowered her head and bowed to Kiyomi in the most accomplished way. Like an empress.

Kiyomi gently touched her hand.

“There is no need to apologise, Lady Rin,” she said softly. “I am the one who is responsible for my actions.”

Rin lifted her head again. “But I will be the empress soon,” she said. “And I said to Sesshōmaru that I don’t want to marry into a family where a son hates his mother. Therefore, I have asked him to end your punishment. And he has granted my wish.”

She took Kiyomi’s hand gently into hers. “I will need your guidance, Lady Kiyomi,” she said quietly. “As my mother-in-law, and former Lady of the West. Because I am absolutely terrified of what is waiting for me, and I won’t be able to do this without you. Please.”

The anxiety in Rin’s eyes was real, that much Kiyomi knew. Rin had always been honest about her feelings, but she had never thought that one day, this girl would go to her son with a plea for mercy for her.

Kiyomi sighed. “But can you forgive me, Rin?” She asked. “What I did was…”

“If Tsukame and Makoto have forgiven you, then I will, too,” Rin said. “And Sesshōmaru told me that they do not bear grudges against you.”

Kiyomi gently squeezed Rin’s hand. “That is all very kind of you,” she said. “And it means a lot to me that you try to help me. I hope that I will have my son’s forgiveness, too. One day.”

Rin smiled. “You will! I promise!” She said and before Kiyomi knew what was happening Rin had hugged her, like a daughter would hug her own mother. “You have to help me with the wedding preparations, yes? I have already asked Satsume, but I think that you know even more about, well, weddings like these, and I don’t want to make any mistakes…”

Kiyomi smiled and gently took Rin’s hands into her own to stop her from rambling.

“It will be a wedding most magnificent, my dear,” she said. “And you will shine above it all.

*******

Planning a wedding was, as it turned out, a highly complicated matter.

There were so many traditions and conventions to follow that Rin often felt quite overwhelmed with the task, but she was immensely grateful for the help that was offered to her. Not only did Satsume and the other women pick up the tasks they had had before Rin had left the palace. Lady Kiyomi was now helping them as well, supervising the preparations for the big day like a hawk.

Her attitude, however, had changed. To Rin, she seemed more reserved, as if she now preferred to listen than to give orders. Nonetheless, Rin tried to include her future mother-in-law in every process. She wanted her to feel welcome, and she wanted to make sure that Kiyomi knew that no one was bearing grudges against her.

Even Tsukame was helping out. She had come to Rin’s rooms on the day of her return, followed by a very pale Makoto, who had pulled Ichiru into his arms and had refused to let go for several minutes. The toxic air in the dungeon had harmed him more than they would have thought, but he was slowly recovering – although it would take him a few more months to become as strong as he once had been again. Makoto, however, did not seem to care. He had held his son in a tight embrace as he had thanked Rin for taking care of him, and that there hoped to be able to repay her kindness one day in an appropriate manner. For Rin, however, it only mattered that father and son were reunited, and it warmed her heart to see Ichiru sit on his father’s lap to tell him everything about his exciting time with Rin’s parents.

Tsukame was looking much better than Makoto, which she blamed on the baby she was carrying. Rin had to admit that she had never seen Tsukame that happy before, and even when she spoke about Sesshōmaru, she was surprisingly gentle in her judgement.

“It is all because of you,” she had said to Rin. “You changed him and taught him compassion.”

Rin would have liked to protest, but she knew that it was true, in some way. Sesshōmaru had not been known for being compassionate before they had met, and now, he seemed to be an entirely different man. He was still proud, arrogant, and cold towards most people, but Rin knew his gentle side. The side of him that she loved, and that she felt honoured to know so well. He had shown mercy towards Makoto and Tsukame despite the fact they had committed high treason. A few years ago, such a thing would have been unthinkable.

“What did your mother say, Tsukame?” Rin had asked eventually.

Tsukame had shrugged. “She is not happy. In her eyes, a woman should not fall in love with a man. Different customs, you see. She made it very clear in her letter that I should not return to the South. As if I cared.” Then she had looked over her shoulder at Makoto, who was playing with his son. “I have found my mate.”

Although it made Rin sad to know that Tsukame was no longer wanted by her mother, she was glad that Tsukame had finally found peace in Makoto. It seemed as if there was a happy ending for everyone.

Rin, however, would believe in her own happy ending only on her wedding day. And there was still quite some time left until then. Everything had to be prepared carefully, and Rin had to learn more about her future position. She would, after all, not just be the wife of any man. She would be the wife of the Emperor himself, and therefore, she would be the Empress of the West. The most important woman in the realm. The most powerful one, even.

And that thought scared her terribly.

Lady Kiyomi was her greatest support these days. She knew what it felt like to live at the side of the sovereign, to rule with him, even. A few days after Rin had returned to the palace, she took her with her to the crypt, and to the grave of Sesshōmaru’s father. Rin stared at the statue for almost five minutes without saying a word. It was the first time she was looking him in the eye, and she immediately saw Sesshōmaru in him – but Inuyasha, too. It was an impressive piece of work, wasted in a crypt like this in her opinion. A statue like this should stand in broad daylight, with the sun shining upon it. A reminder for the living of the man they had lost.

“He was a good man,” Kiyomi said as she lit the candle. “The perfect husband in many ways. I was attracted to him from the very beginning, and the feelings were mutual. It did not take long until I was his favourite concubine. And soon after that, I was his wife.”

Rin blinked in surprise. “You were his concubine?”

“Of course,” Kiyomi said with a small smile. “It is the tradition of our realm. The sovereign keeps a harem from where he chooses his bride. The day he marries, the ones that are untouched are sent back to their families, and the ones he has enjoyed become members of the inner chambers. They are the ones most loyal to the empress, as friends and confidants. Like sisters, even.” She sat down on a bench, looking up at the statue of the Inu no Taisho. “It is an ancient tradition. One of which I believe that it should end. It does not go well with the reforms for women. And look what it did to Tsukame. Or the late Murasaki.” She sighed. “A life wasted.”

Rin sat down beside her, clasping her hands on her lap. She had been thinking the same thing, but she had never told Sesshōmaru. Perhaps it was time to do so.

“But I believe that it is good the way it is now,” Kiyomi said. “Satsume and the others regard you as their sister, and they will serve you well. As friends, servants, and pack members.”

Rin shifted a little on her seat. “I must admit that I do not know much about the social dynamics of yōkai,” she said.

“Well, every species of yōkai is different, you see,” Kiyomi replied. “Kitsune have strong family bonds, for example, whereas male dragon yōkai pay very little attention to their offspring. For bat yōkai, only the most powerful children count. The list is endless. For us dog demons, it is a rather peaceful matter, I think. A strong male surrounds himself with females, of which he chooses one to be his wife and mate. Her children are the ones that matter the most. In your case, that means that your children are the ones with a claim to the throne. The other females are subordinate to both of them.” She began to fan herself a little and looked over at Rin. “That means that Satsume, Hanako, Kosoko, Shizue, and Yukiko belong to the pack and fulfil various functions. They will be your friends, they will take care of your children as if they were their own, and they will mate with Sesshōmaru, should he express the desire to do so.”

Rin looked down at her lap, playing with her sleeve. That was something that had kept her awake many nights. She knew that it was normal for both human and yōkai men to have more than one wife, and that some men kept mistresses, too. And after what had happened with Fumeko, she knew that Sesshōmaru’s nature as a yōkai was not bound to his feelings for her. She could not ask him to change for her in such a drastic way. Not after what had almost happened the last time he had denied his nature.

“I’m afraid that this will lessen his love for me,” Rin murmured. “I know that it is stupid of me to think so. I was never jealous. I know that he went to see Satsume and the others when I was his mistress, and that it had nothing to do with his feelings for me, but I just cannot turn off the voice in my head that makes me worry about it.”

Kiyomi raised an eyebrow. “No one expects you to turn that voice off,” she said. “I believe that it is good, even. Do you think that I was never jealous? My husband had his affairs, too. Mainly with the women that used to be his favourites. But every now and then, there would be another woman, too, like Inuyasha’s mother Izayoi. Those were the women I could not control. About those, I worried. And when my husband told me that he had decided to take Izayoi as his mistress, he asked me for my opinion. I told him quite frankly that I did not approve of his decision because I did not know Izayoi well, but my position here was never questioned. Eventually, I even came to like the woman. She was very kind.”

She sighed and placed her pale hand on top of Rin’s. “These women will never harm you or your marriage. And Sesshōmaru’s love for you is so strong that he will never, ever even think of replacing you. You might find yourself to be grateful for them one day. During your pregnancies, they will take care of him in an appropriate way. Also, should the kami only bless you with daughters, one of them may become his secondary wife and bear him a son. But that is very, very unlikely.”

Kiyomi rose from the bench, smoothing out her kimono. “Let us return to the drawing room, my dear. It is so terribly dark down here.”

Rin nodded and rose as well, looking at the statue of the Inu no Taisho once more before following her future mother-in-law upstairs and into the sunlight. She had thought of similar scenarios already, and perhaps it was indeed for the best if Satsume and the others were around. It would make her life a lot easier. Although it would take her some time to get used to it all.

“I want to make Sesshōmaru happy,” she said to Kiyomi as they went back to her rooms where Yun was feeding a very excited Mei-Mei. Upon their entering, she bowed and went to prepare the tea.

“Of course you want that, my dear,” Kiyomi said as she sat down. “But let me tell you that the most effective way to make a man happy is to make his nights unforgettable. Once you have done it he will be obsessed with you, and then you will need my advice, believe me.”

Rin blushed a dark red and cleared her throat. “Well…”

Kiyomi stared at her with wide eyes before she gasped and clasped her hands. “Oh my! You have given yourself to him!” She exclaimed. “How wonderful! One thing less to think about!”

Rin kept her gaze lowered as Yun brought the tea, not saying a word until her maid had left the room again.

“Yes,” she said softly. “When… when he came to see me at my family’s home at night, we… consummated our…”

Kiyomi sighed in relief. “That is wonderful news, Rin,” she said. “And how often have you done it so far?”

Rin blushed even more, hiding behind her cup.

“Every night,” Kiyomi chuckled. “Oh my. You do it every night. I can see it in your face. There is no need to blush, my dear, that is something entirely normal. I know that humans tend to not speak about it, but it really is not a big thing amongst yōkai. I am happy for you. It is an important step. And it makes the preparations for your wedding night a lot easier.”

Rin looked up with a frown. “My… my wedding night?”

“Of course,” Kiyomi said with a nod. “Depending on the situation there are certain things to keep in mind. If you had been untouched still, a healer would have been present in order to witness the defloration, whereas now there will be a handful of noble ladies only to witness the consummation of the-“

“There will be _witnesses_?!” Rin shrieked and blushed harder than ever before. There mere thought of having people present when she slept with Sesshōmaru was mortifying.

Kiyomi, however, seemed entirely unimpressed. “Yes, of course,” she said. “Is that not the case at human weddings?”

“No!”

“Oh. I see.” Kiyomi took a sip from her tea. “Well, it is a tradition that brings honour to you and to the ones that witness it. It means that you have nothing to hide, and that you are capable of performing your marital duties. Traditionally, twelve ladies will-“

“ _Twelve_?!”

 “-witness your union, but I have already thought about this, and I think that twelve are far too many. I remember how crowded my own bedchamber was when I got married.” She shook her head. “Therefore, I suggest that we limit the number to three and-“

“I can’t do that,” Rin breathed and shook her head vigorously. “I just cannot- I mean…”

Kiyomi gently touched her hand. “Breathe, my dear.”

Rin closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. The mere thought of having people watch her while Sesshōmaru claimed her the way he did every night made her want to die of embarrassment. But these were ancient traditions that Kiyomi had gone through as well, and the women before her.

“Listen to me,” Kiyomi said calmly. “There is nothing shameful about this ceremony. It is a great honour. Sesshōmaru will tell you so. He expects it. And they will be there for a short time only. When it is over, Sesshōmaru will go to the shrine for a sacrifice, and they will bring you refreshments and see if you are well. After that, you will be alone with him for three nights and three days. To strengthen the bond between husband and wife, and to use the time to produce an heir.”

She let go of Rin’s hand and took another sip from her tea while she waited for Rin to respond. Rin was looking down at her cup, clutching her kimono nervously. There were so many traditions to follow, so many confusing rules to learn. But it was all part of her new life now. And if she wanted to become Sesshōmaru’s wife, she had to adapt.

“Who will be there, then?” She asked Kiyomi after a while. “These three women, I mean. Who…”

Kiyomi smiled softly. “Traditionally, each of the twelve women will represent a quality that a good mate needs. Reduced to three women, that means there will be three qualities represented. The mother, the lover, and the servant. It is your duty to bear children, to be a lover to your husband, and to be a servant to your people. The witnesses should represent these roles. Allow me to suggest Tsukame for the mother and Satsume for the lover. I am not sure about the third woman, yet.”

Rin thought of Tsukame and Satsume, and she had to admit that of all people, she would be most comfortable around these two. Tsukame had become a friend to her since her return to the palace, and soon, she would give birth to her child. She was the perfect choice for the mother. And Satsume was still Sesshōmaru’s favourite concubine. Her presence would surely be comforting.

Yun returned to the room with a plate full of small cakes which she placed on the table. Rin looked at her for a moment, blinking as she suddenly had an idea.

“Yun,” she said to Kiyomi. “The third woman. It should be Yun.”

“Huh?” Kiyomi raised an eyebrow, looking at the maid, who had begun to frown in confusion.

“Yun,” Rin said quickly. “On my wedding night, there will be three ladies present to witness my union with his majesty. I want you to be one of them. I trust you.”

Yun’s eyes widened in shock before she dropped to her knees and bowed to Rin, her forehead touching the ground. “I thank you for this honour, Mylady!” She breathed. “I will not disappoint you!”

Kiyomi sighed softly. “Well, at least she is an actual servant,” she said and took one of the small cakes.

********

That night, Rin told Sesshōmaru about her choice.

He listened patiently, nodding every now and then as Rin explained everything to him, playing with her hair as she spoke.

“I am surprised that you’re not refusing this tradition,” he admitted, looking down at her. “It must be very… difficult for you, as a human.”

Rin huffed. “It is,” she said and curled up at his side, her bare chest touching his. “But this is my life now, isn’t it? I have to grow up. I need to adapt.”

Sesshōmaru smiled a little and kissed her hair. “Where is the shy and scared girl that I ran into in my library?” He asked. “She has been replaced by a strong young woman that knows no fear.”

Rin buried her face in his chest. “That is not true,” she mumbled.

Sesshōmaru blew out the candle, pulling the duvet up to cover Rin’s naked body, keeping her warm. “For me, it is.”


	42. Little Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> There is big news in this chapter, not only on Rin's side! I am happy to confirm that Kohaku is a) in fact still alive, b) having doubts, c) but is stubborn as always.
> 
> And Rin? Well, see for yourself....

It was already past midnight, but Kohaku was still practising.

They were so far away from civilisation that the noise would not disturb anyone anyway. It was a peaceful place, high up in the mountains, hidden away in a forest. His master, a demon slayer, had chosen this place for their training. There were enough lesser yōkai around to hunt, and over the course of time, Kohaku had become better and better.

His master stood between the trees, watching his student practise with the heavy weapon he had given him. It was far too heavy for a man of Kohaku’s height and weight, but he had accepted the challenge without any complaints. The demon slayer had to admit that he was impressed. Had this been different times, he would have asked the boy to join him in war. But there was peace in the West.

The last time the demon slayer had fought a real battle had been many years ago, and in the name of the crown. It seemed ironic that a demon slayer fought for a sovereign that was just that, a demon, but he knew to distinguish between those that deserved to be wiped off the surface of the planet and those that kept the balance of nature. And he had learnt to choose his battles wisely.

Ungai, the monk that had brought Kohaku to him, had not told him explicitly what they were doing. All he knew was that Ungai wanted to exorcise a certain powerful demon, and that he would need Kohaku for that.

He stepped out of the shadows and clapped his hands. “That is enough, Kohaku. You need to rest,” he called.

Kohaku turned around, lowering the weapon. He was sweating and breathing heavily, and he was clearly exhausted.

“Come now,” his master said, nodding at the fireplace. “Eat.”

Kohaku put the weapon down, dragging it along to the fireplace where his master had prepared a pot of stew for them. It was nothing special, but it kept them alive and able to fight.

“Itadakimasu,” Kohaku murmured as he accepted the bowl from his master and began to eat. The demon slayer ate slowly, looking over at his young student every now and then. He had had many students in his life, but Kohaku was nothing like the ones before him. He was unusually quiet, always thinking, and working hard at the same time. He knew that Kohaku’s motivation was a woman – at least that was what Ungai had said. But he knew nothing else about him.

“You have made progress,” the demon slayer said. “But what about your mental abilities, Kohaku?”

Kohaku looked up. “I don’t see,” he said. “I don’t think I have the talent to see, sensei.”

The demon slayer tilted his head to the side. “Everyone can see if they have a pure heart and the determination to realise that they do not matter,” he said. “This is why Ungai-sama cannot see. He is ruled by hatred. His heart is dark. Just like his future. But your future is grey, Kohaku.”

Kohaku knew what that meant. His master was one of the few that were able to catch a glimpse of the future. He could not see it in great detail, but he was able to tell the developments that would shape the lives of the people in the West. But when it came to Kohaku, he could see very little.

“Your fate is not definite,” the demon slayer said calmly. “I cannot see where your path will take you. All I know is that if you follow the monk, you will come closer to the darkness. You have the power to shape your own future, Kohaku. You may drop the weapons and step into the light again. It is up to you what you do.”

Kohaku looked down at his food. It was true that Ungai was a fanatic, but he was his only chance. Ungai had a plan, and if they were only careful enough, it would work.

And besides, he could not go back anyway. There was nothing he could tell his family. And it would not change anything. If he went back, he would give up the woman he loved. He would have to give up Rin forever.

His master closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. “The future looks bright for the West at the moment,” he murmured. “A woman will rule very soon at the side of the emperor. And a child will be born in the palace.”

Kohaku looked up.

“It seems that the emperor will marry,” the demon slayer said and opened his eyes again. “I saw the silhouette of a woman at his side. She was holding an infant in her arms. Probably the heir to the throne.”

Kohaku looked down at his food again. Why should he care about the life of a monster? It was bad enough that they were allowed to rule. Why should it matter to him if the emperor married and had a child? Why should he care about the woman that would rule at his side? She would most likely be a yōkai, just like him. He would just kill her as well if he had to.

“I wish you were able to let go of this hatred, Kohaku,” the demon slayer said with a small sigh. “You are young. You should make peace with what has happened and move on.”

“I cannot move on, sensei!” Kohaku snapped. “I cannot just go and live my life while the woman I love is in the hands of a monster and probably enduring the pains of hell!”

“Hey now,” the other man said calmly. “I understand that you are upset, and if this is what has happened, then I understand your anger. But if she has been captured by a demon then I doubt that she is still alive.”

“She is alive,” Kohaku growled and looked down at the fire. “I know that she is alive. A demon like him does not kill his prey. He likes to toy with it. I must free her.”

The demon slayer frowned. “It must be a rather special demon, then,” he said calmly. “Do you know his name?”

Kohaku did not reply. If he told his master about his plan, then he would surely stop training him. He knew that. But he depended on his advice and knowledge. It was the only way to defeat a demon like the emperor.

“I don’t,” he murmured. “But I know that he is a daiyōkai.”

The demon slayer raised an eyebrow. He did not like the way Kohaku spoke about his plans, and it almost seemed as if the boy was hiding something from him. But he knew better than to pressure him into answering.

“Daiyōkai are very hard to kill, Kohaku,” he said eventually. “And you should not underestimate their power. And especially not their connections to other daiyōkai. You may kill one of them, but a hundred might come after you in return.”

Kohaku shook his head. “That doesn’t matter,” he said, more to himself than to his master. “If only Rin can live in peace.”

The demon slayer smirked. “So that is her name. Rin.”

Kohaku nodded, staring into the flames.

*******

The entire palace seemed to be buzzing these days thanks to the wedding preparations. Even the least important servant knew by now that a wedding would take place very soon, and that the palace had to be absolutely spotless for the big day. The gardeners managed to outdo themselves by creating new masterpieces in the parks, and the cooks and bakers created new dishes that would be served on the wedding day only.

Rin saw little of these specific preparations. Most of the time, she prepared for the big day in her own way by spending time with Lady Kiyomi in order to learn from her what it took to be the wife of the sovereign. But Satsume and the other favourites were a great help, too. Their presence was very reassuring to Rin, and she knew that she would not be alone on her way. But she was the most grateful for Sesshōmaru, who supported her at every stage.

Since their return to the palace he had become calmer than she had ever seen him before. He was still very much the rather cold and indifferent ruler when he spoke to his advisors, but with her, he was gentle and kind, almost soft-spoken, even. Right after their return, he had made it very clear to her that she was his main priority, and that he would do everything he could to make her happy. For Rin, it did not take much. She just wanted to be with him, and to be loved by him. And Sesshōmaru showed his love for her in many different ways.

Not only did he spend every single night at her side – he had also arranged for the Imperial Chambers to be prepared for her. Now her bedchamber, reception room, drawing room, and dressing room were located in the same shiro as his. This was a clear demonstration of her new position, as these were the rooms of the empress. At first, Rin had worried that she was taking something that was not hers yet, but after Sesshōmaru’s gentle persuasion, she had given in. And Lady Kiyomi had agreed as well, stating that Rin’s position was not to be questioned by anyone and that these rooms were rightfully hers. Rin had loved the flower rooms, but she was happy to be so close to Sesshōmaru. Sometimes he worked late into the night, and she could see the light of the candles through the shoji doors of his private study. And then, he would eventually come to her room and lay down at her side. And if she were still awake, he would make love to her.

Sesshōmaru was a terrific lover – Satsume had not lied about that. He seemed to know everything about a woman’s body, and whenever Rin found herself in his arms, she would easily give in to the passion of her lover. His hands would touch the most sacred spots of her body, and his kisses would reach her in places she would never have dared to even think about. But these hours that she spent with him were not for one thing only. In these moments, Sesshōmaru would open up to her like never before, and she learnt a lot about the man she was going to marry.

Rin loved to lie in his arms just to listen to the stories about his childhood. She had already known that his father had been important to him, but whenever he spoke about the Inu no Taisho, Rin realised how much Sesshōmaru actually missed him. There would be a sad sparkle in his eyes, a sparkle that would only go away with a gentle kiss.

“I have been thinking,” Rin said one evening as she rested on Sesshōmaru’s chest, drawing an invisible pattern on his skin with her finger. “About your father.”

Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

“There is this statue of him in the crypt,” Rin said. “Why don’t you put it in the big park? For everyone to see?” She sat up a little to look at him properly, fully aware of the view of her chest that she was giving him.

Sesshōmaru said nothing for a long moment, looking away from her eventually as he seemed lost in his thoughts. “It has always been in the crypt,” he said eventually, watching the wax of the candle drop down into a bowl, creating bizarre figures. “Guarding his grave.”

“He should be kissed by sunlight,” Rin said softly, shifting a little to get closer to him. “He should not be hidden away in the dark crypt. His statue would remind everyone of his kindness, and of the great things he has done.” She gently caressed his smooth chest, waiting patiently for him to respond. But when Sesshōmaru remained silent, she added: “There is no shame in mourning, my love.”

Finally, Sesshōmaru turned his head back towards her, and the sad sparkle in his eyes had returned. Each time Rin saw him like this, her heart ached. “Your mother is still mourning, too. She might seem strong, but when you lost your father, she lost her husband.” Rin bent down to kiss him on the lips. “The mere thought of losing you drives me insane. I don’t even want to imagine what she has gone through. What she is still going through.”

Sesshōmaru sighed and wrapped an arm around Rin, nuzzling her hair. It was typical of her to think of the feelings and emotions of others. In fact, the compassion she showed towards the people around her was remarkable, and he was sure that her reign would be known as one of kindness and mercy. And her compassion also included yōkai.

“I will think about it,” Sesshōmaru murmured.

Rin smiled into his shoulder and pressed a gentle kiss to his skin. “Thank you.”

These were the kinds of little talks that they had whenever they were alone. To Sesshōmaru, Rin was not just the woman he was going to marry. She would not only be his mate and empress. He regarded her as his partner, his advisor, his confidant, and as his friend. There was no one that he trusted more, no one that he loved more than her. There was nothing he would hide from her, even if it meant to show his most vulnerable side. Rin would never take advantage of that. With her, even the most sacred was safe.

But there were certain things that Rin could not tell Sesshōmaru, no matter how much she trusted him. She knew what he could be like, and she knew exactly what he would do if he found out before the wedding that for two weeks, she had woken up every morning feeling nauseated.

At first, Rin had thought it was all because of the upcoming wedding. The preparations made her nervous, and the closer the big day came, the more nervous she seemed to become. But as the nausea returned every morning at precisely seven o’clock, and as Yun asked if it was not time that she needed her padded koshimaki, Rin realised that something wonderful was happening.

It should not surprise her – after all, she had slept with Sesshōmaru almost every night since their return to the palace, and he was such an ardent lover that she always willingly gave in to his fervour. But Rin had not thought that it would happen so very soon, and even before their wedding. That fact did not bother her. But she knew what would happen if she told Sesshōmaru.

He would treat her as if she were made of glass.

Rin had not spoken to a healer yet, and she would not do so until the wedding was over. But she needed to be sure about her suspicions. And so, she had decided to let Tsukame in on her secret.

They had become good friends since Rin’s return, and Tsukame had become a lot friendlier now that she was free and with the man she loved. She taught Rin everything she knew, and Rin was grateful for her support. But what she needed from her now was advice – after all, Tsukame was with child.

They were sitting in Tsukame’s room and looking at a selection of different fans as Rin asked her the question she had carefully prepared in her mind. Yes, how had Tsukame known that she was pregnant?

Tsukame looked at Rin for a long moment before she replied. “I’m a yōkai,” she said. “That means I just knew. I felt that my power was suddenly drawn inwards, towards my child.” She studied Rin suspiciously. “Why are you asking?”

Rin blushed and cleared her throat to reply, but Tsukame interrupted her with a gasp. “You’re pregnant!”

“Shhh!” Rin grabbed her hand quickly. “I haven’t told anyone yet!” She whispered. “Let alone Sesshōmaru!”

Tsukame frowned. “Why not? Rin, he will be over the moon!”

“I know, I know, and I will tell him soon enough!” Rin said quickly. “But if I tell him now he will treat me as if I were made of glass and that will affect the wedding. I don’t want him to worry.”

Tsukame sighed, shaking her head. “Oh dear. You two are really an extraordinary couple,” she said before she began to smile. “But these are great news, Rin! I’m really happy for you. Who else knows?”

“No one except you and Yun,” Rin said. “I will tell Sesshōmaru on our wedding night. I just hope that it won’t be visible until then.” She looked down at her stomach.

“I don’t think so,” Tsukame said. “But be careful around Sesshōmaru-sama. He might be able to smell it. Although I don’t think he knows what a human woman that is pregnant with a hanyō smells like.”

“Did Makoto smell it on you?” Rin asked curiously.

Tsukame laughed. “Yes. The moment we were released from our cells and taken to our rooms he noticed it. He started crying.”

“Really?” Rin chuckled.

“Yes, he’s very emotional,” Tsukame said with a giggle. “I’m sure that his majesty will be just like that, too. But only in private. I assume he is very different when he is with you.”

Rin nodded in agreement, reaching for one of the fans to take a closer look at it. “Yes. He is very different. Gentle and… almost soft-spoken, even.”

Tsukame sighed, putting a hand on her belly. “I saw his gentle side when he called for me all those years ago. You are a lucky woman, Rin. For you, he has changed himself completely.”

Rin ran a hand through her hair. It was true that Sesshōmaru had changed a lot, but Rin was not sure if that was really her doing alone. She was convinced that deep down, Sesshōmaru had always been a good man, and that his grief for his father and the events of the past had hardened his heart. But now, a new age would begin, and she hoped that Sesshōmaru would continue to let sunshine into his life.

“I think I will take this one,” she said, playing with the fan in her hands. “It will look nice with my kimono.”

“Remember, no more hiding of your face for you,” Tsukame said. “As the empress, men are forbidden to look at you for longer than a second, unless you allow it.”

“All those rules are so new to me,” Rin sighed. “But I will have to get used to them. I want to make Sesshōmaru proud. I would die if he came to decide one day that I was a very poor choice for an empress.”

“You have Lady Kiyomi to follow,” Tsukame reminded her and put the other fans away so that they could be taken back to the shop that had delivered them. “Tell me, will Inuyasha-sama attend the wedding?”

“I think so,” Rin said. She had spoken about him to Sesshōmaru, as she definitely wanted Kagome around, but she had not been sure if Sesshōmaru would welcome his brother a second time. But, much to her surprise, he had told her than an invitation had already been sent to him. Kagome would surely be able to tell her more about what to expect from a pregnancy with a child that was not entirely human, and she was a miko, too. There was probably no better advisor than her.

“And your family, of course,” Tsukame said. “What about any friends of yours?”

“They are all married now and most of them live somewhere else,” Rin answered. “There is someone I would like to invite, but…” She sighed as she thought of Kohaku. “I have no idea where that person is at the moment. No one knows.”

Tsukame patted her back gently. “I’m sure the wedding will be magnificent nonetheless,” she said and rose from her cushion. “I believe it is time for a trip to the bath house. What do you think?”

Rin nodded and rose as well, following her friend out of the room. But Kohaku was still on her mind. No one had heard from him since the day he had disappeared somewhere near Yoshiwara. Each time Rin saw her mother or father, she would ask about him, but they never had any news for her. She could only imagine how terrible it was for Kohaku’s parents. He was their only son, and they had had big hopes for him after their daughter had eloped with a monk.

But Rin would not stop praying for Kohaku. Each night, she would light a candle and pray to the kami for those that she had lost, and for those that she missed. Perhaps they would answer one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is (regarding kudos) more popular than Under a starry sky! Wow! I would have never thought that people actually read my stuff! But now I even have regular readers, and some of them have even become friends! I just wanted to say THANK YOU to everyone who reads my stories, to those who comment and/or leave kudos, and also thank you to those who just read without ever letting me know! I'm so glad that this fandom is still so alive, and that people are as obsessed with these two lovebirds as I am.


	43. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> This chapter is a bit surprising for me as well because I had not planned to include this certain character at all. But it seemed to fit perfectly the more I thought about it, so here it is!

Three weeks before the wedding, Tsukame gave birth to a beautiful daughter.

Sesshōmaru and Makoto sat in the corner of the room, drinking sake from the finest cups whilst Rin and the other concubines had gathered around Tsukame’s futon, fussing over the newborn baby girl. Tsukame was grinning from ear to ear, proudly presenting her daughter to her friends, who squealed in excitement as the baby yawned. Sesshōmaru and Makoto could only shake their heads at their behaviour, but they let them be. Ichiru sat on his father’s lap, chewing on a rice ball. He had finally gotten used to Sesshōmaru’s presence, and no longer hid behind his father whenever the emperor himself turned up on their doorstep. And that happened rather frequently these days.

Makoto and Sesshōmaru had made peace with the past and had returned to the previous state of their friendship. It even seemed that the hardship they had endured had strengthened their bond and deepened their friendship to a degree they had not been able to foresee. Sesshōmaru’s attitude towards Makoto had changed noticeably, and more often, he came to his friend’s chambers in order to seek advice.

These days, they often spoke about the women in their lives. They had both found true love when they had least expected it. Makoto had been sure that after the separation from Ichiru’s mother, he would never find a woman willing to accept him and his hanyō son. But he had been mistaken. And Sesshōmaru, who had never even considered that falling in love was a possibility, had lost his heart to a human girl.

That was only partly true. Rin was not a girl anymore. She had blossomed into a beautiful young woman of seventeen years, and with every day that passed she seemed to become more like a goddess to him. His heart warmed at her sight each time she entered a room, and each time she smiled at him or kissed him, he felt the divine touch of the gods. He was truly blessed, and Sesshōmaru often wondered what he had done to deserve someone so perfect.

Sesshōmaru’s greatest worry, however, was the process of binding Rin’s life to his. He wanted her to live as long as he did, he wanted to rule with her for as long as the gods allowed it. But binding a human’s life to the one of a yōkai was complicated, yes, dangerous even. If he lost control over himself while biting her, she would die.

Makoto, however, seemed much more relaxed regarding this matter. He assured Sesshōmaru that he would not lose control, and that everything would be fine. But Sesshōmaru could not stop worrying. He had heard of other ways, ways that were safer and that did not threaten Rin’s life.

One of these ways was something that his mother wore around her neck.

The Meido Stone had been a gift from his father to his mother, and Sesshōmaru knew of the power that it possessed. It was able to give and to take lives. And it was able to join them, too. But only a powerful monk or priest was able to perform the ceremony. And so, Sesshōmaru had sent his men to search for one that would be able to help them, one that would be willing, too.

Surprisingly, his men had found an appropriate candidate right there in Edo.

Said monk now sat on the other side of the futon and spoke a blessing for the newborn while Rin and the others watched in awe. Sesshōmaru had never met a monk like him before. Miroku was young, intelligent, and the most lecherous person he had ever seen. Fortunately, the monk had a healthy respect for his sovereign and knew better than to flirt with or even touch the women that belonged to him.

“And may she have a long and happy life,” Miroku said solemnly as he finished the prayer. “What name shall she have, Mylady?”

Tsukame looked over at Makoto. “Yuki,” she said softly. “Her name is Yuki.”

Miroku nodded and touched the baby’s forehead. “May the holy Buddha bless you and protect you on your way, Yuki.”

The baby sneezed, and the ladies surrounding the futon sighed in awe. Sesshōmaru took another sip from his sake. At least the monk was serious about his profession.

Surprisingly, Miroku was well-acquainted with Inuyasha. In fact, he came from the village where Inuyasha lived with his family, but he had travelled the West for spiritual and worldly purposes. In Edo, he had found a wife, and he had married her against the will of her family and taken her to his home. Rin had liked the monk on the spot, and had promptly asked him to perform their wedding ceremony. At first, Sesshōmaru had hesitated to give his permission. But if his brother trusted this man, then perhaps he was the right choice. And if he was able to join their lives by using the Meido Stone, he was an even better one.

Sesshōmaru had told Rin about his plan a few days ago, and since then, Rin seemed to be lost in her thoughts very often. She had assured him that it had nothing to do with him, and that she was merely nervous because of the upcoming wedding. But Sesshōmaru knew his beloved well. And yet, he would not pressure her into telling him what bothered her.

“Houshi-sama?” Rin said softly, looking at the monk. “Would it be possible to speak to you in private?”

Miroku nodded. “Of course, Lady Rin. If his majesty allows it.”

“He does,” Rin said calmly, and Sesshōmaru nodded lightly behind her back to confirm her statement. Perhaps all Rin needed was spiritual guidance, and whilst he hated the thought of Rin being alone with another man, he knew that there was no reason to worry. Miroku might have been a lecher, but he was wise enough to keep his hands to himself at Sesshōmaru’s court.

Rin rose from the cushion and left the room with Miroku, taking him outside to the small courtyard. Once they were far away enough from the patio, Rin whispered: “Could you create a barrier? I do not want his majesty to overhear our conversation.”

Miroku raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told and placed his staff firmly on the ground as he closed his eyes, murmuring a few words that Rin did not understand.

Inside the shiro, Sesshōmaru huffed in annoyance.

The barrier had been created successfully.

“No one will hear what you have to say now, Mylady,” Miroku said, clasping his hands. “I hope that I can be of assistance.”

Rin sat down on the stairs and clasped her hands on her lap. “I only have a question, actually,” she said. “About the… the ceremony with the Meido Stone.”

The monk nodded. “I will do my best to answer you. What is it that you would like to know?”

Rin glanced at the open door of the shiro. She could see Sesshōmaru’s silver hair, and that he had just turned his head to look at Makoto.

“You are sure that his majesty cannot hear us?” She asked again, biting her lower lip.

Miroku nodded. “Absolutely, Mylady, your words are safe,” he assured her.

Rin closed her eyes for a moment, fiddling with the sleeve of her kimono. It was one of those that Sesshōmaru had ordered for her just a few days ago, to make sure that she had clothing worthy of an empress. He had refused to listen to her protests. She did not need that many kimono, after all. But that did not mean that she did not like the things he gifted her. It was a beautiful piece of clothing, perfect for this season, and very comfortable, too. It hid her stomach perfectly, although it was still flat anyway. But soon, it would swell, and then she would not be able to hide it from Sesshōmaru anymore.

“I am with child,” Rin said quietly, looking up at Miroku. “I have not told his majesty yet, because he would treat me with kid gloves. But now that he suggested the ceremony of the Meido Stone that would join our lives…” She sighed. “I am worried about my baby, Houshi-sama. Do you think that the ceremony would affect our child?”

Miroku said nothing for a long moment. Instead, he looked down at the ground, lost in his thoughts as he searched for the right answer in his mind. It was a complicated question, Rin knew that, but she needed to know what the monk was thinking about it, even if he was not sure.

After a while, Miroku cleared his throat and looked at Rin. “First of all, let me congratulate you. Children are a blessing.” He smiled lightly. “I do not know if the ceremony would affect your unborn child, but if you want my honest opinion, Mylady… I would not risk it. The ceremony can be performed after the birth of your child. I believe it would be safer. But of course, this decision is up to you.”

Rin nodded, absentmindedly touching her stomach. She could not feel it yet, but she loved her child dearly, and the mere thought of harm coming to it made her heart ache in fear.

“That means that I will have to tell him,” Rin said quietly. “His majesty will demand an explanation for my refusal to perform the ceremony on our wedding day.”

Miroku nodded solemnly. “His majesty will understand,” he assured her. “Yōkai or not, he is a man that loves. He will be overjoyed.”

Rin smiled softly. She knew that the monk was right. Sesshōmaru would indeed be overjoyed. She just had to find the right moment to tell him.

“Thank you, Houshi-sama,” she said and rose again. Miroku picked up his staff, consequently breaking the barrier.

“You are welcome, Lady Rin,” Miroku said with a friendly smile and bowed his head to her. “It is only natural to worry. My wife Sango was very worried when-“

“Sango?” Rin interrupted him, staring at the monk. It was a highly unusual name, and she had known only one person to have it. “You said you found your wife here in Edo? And that you married her against the will of her parents?”

Miroku cleared his throat, blushing. “Well, yes,” he admitted. “I tried to speak to her father, of course, but he would not let me speak. I was only a monk, you see, and Sango the daughter of a wealthy chamberlain, but she-“

“You married Kohaku’s sister!” Rin gasped, her eyes wide as she looked at Miroku in shock.

Miroku blinked. “How do you know the name of her brother?”

“I grew up with Sango and Kohaku!” Rin told him excitedly. “Their father is my family’s chamberlain! Everyone was upset when Sango eloped with a monk. So that was you!”

Miroku chuckled, scratching his head. “Yes, that would be me. I came back to Edo to search for Sango’s brother, actually. She had heard that he had gone missing and was worried sick, but she did not want to come here herself, because she still fears her father’s anger.”

Rin could not believe it. The day Sango had eloped with a monk had been a terrible day for her family. Rin had been only twelve years old back then, but she had understood that Sango had done something forbidden, something awful. But now that she was older, she understood Sango’s reasons. She had fallen in love. And she had wanted to live in freedom.

“How is Sango doing?” Rin asked.

“Oh, she is doing well,” Miroku assured her. “We have two beautiful twin girls and a little boy. A fourth child is on the way.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Rin gasped, clapping her hands excitedly. “Please, she must come to the wedding! Do you think she would join Inuyasha and Kagome if I asked her to?”

Miroku blinked. “I… I’m sure she would love to come, Mylady,” he said. “But as I said, she fears the wrath of her family. And now that her brother has gone missing, too- you know about it, yes?”

Rin nodded sadly. “Yes, I do. And I miss him terribly. Do you think that something happened to him?”

Miroku shook his head. “I have been speaking to several people in Edo. It seems that he left the town on his own. He was not kidnapped or killed or anything. I think he is alive. But I wonder why he ran away.”

Rin blushed, looking down at her hands. “Because he was in love with me,” she whispered. “And when I was taken here as a present to his majesty two years ago, he saw them take me away. He… he called my name. Over and over again and…” The tears had started to roll down her cheeks, and Rin could no longer hold back her sobs.

Within the blink of an eye she felt the large hand of her beloved on her back, and he pulled her against his chest.

“What is going on here?” Sesshōmaru asked the monk, and his eyes had gotten a red, threatening sparkle.

“Nothing, your majesty,” Miroku assured him quickly and bowed respectfully. “I shall leave you alone, if you allow.”

Before Sesshōmaru could say anything, he felt Rin’s small hand tugging on his clothing, and as he looked down at her and met her gaze, he knew that the monk was innocent. But the pain in Rin’s eyes spoke volumes. She wanted to be alone with him, and Sesshōmaru understood.

“You may leave,” he said to Miroku before he turned away from him, keeping his arm around Rin as he took her back inside.

They did not speak as they made their way down the hallway to Sesshōmaru’s private chambers, a place that he rarely visited these days. Most of the time, he was either in his study or in Rin’s rooms. But he did not want Yun or another maid to disturb them, and his rooms were closer.

The moment he had closed the doors behind them he pulled Rin into his arms again, but this time, he pulled out a handkerchief to dry her tears. If there was something that he hated, then it was to see Rin unhappy, or worse, crying. Rin held still, allowing him to wipe her tears away as she tried to pull herself together. She had not wanted to cry, but to know that Kohaku was probably still alive, and out there, somewhere, had upset her more than she had thought.

“My father’s chamberlain had two children,” Rin murmured before he could say anything. “Sango and Kohaku were my friends. But when Sango was sixteen, she eloped with a monk and ran away. It turned out that this monk was Miroku-sama.”

Sesshōmaru said nothing, gently wiping her tears away with his thumb.

“And Kohaku… Kohaku was my best friend,” she whispered. “He returned home the day I was given to you. He was in love with me. And now he has disappeared and no one knows where he is.” She sniffed, stepping away from Sesshōmaru to breathe freely. “Miroku had come to Edo to search for him, and he found out that he left the town voluntarily. He must be out there, somewhere. I thought that… that he was dead…” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I wish I could tell him that I’m happy now,” Rin whispered.

Sesshōmaru said nothing for a long moment. Instead, he took a seat on the floor, resting his arm on his knee as he waited for Rin to calm down. She would come to him and seek comfort in his embrace when she was ready. There was no need for him to touch her. She would come to him voluntarily. Of course, he did not like the thought of another man being in love with Rin.

“Were you in love with him?” Sesshōmaru asked calmly.

Rin sniffed. “I don’t know,” she murmured. “I was… I liked him. I fancied him. But nothing more. Above everything, he was my friend. And to think that he left the town and his family just because of me…”

Sesshōmaru held out his hand for her, and Rin took it, kneeling down to curl up against his chest. The moment she felt his arms around her she relaxed, and Sesshōmaru nuzzled her hair gently. Over the course of the last two years, he had learnt that with Rin, he needed to be patient, above everything else. It was impossible to force Rin to something. She would never open up to someone if she was forced to speak, but if one gave her enough time, she would give others her heart.

“It was his decision,” Sesshōmaru said quietly. “I do not want you to blame yourself. I understand that you miss him, and that the news upset you, but please.” He kissed her hair. “Do not ask yourself the question of what could have been. You would not have been able to stop him if he was determined to leave.”

Rin knew that Sesshōmaru was right, but she could not stop her heart from aching. It was all too much. On the one hand, she was glad that he was still alive, but on the other hand, the thought of being the reason that he had left his life and family in Edo behind broke her heart. At least Sango was fine, and happy. Miroku seemed to be a good man, and she even had a family of her own now.

“I have asked Miroku-sama to bring Sango with him for our wedding,” Rin said after a while once she had calmed down again.

Sesshōmaru nodded. “She shall be most welcome here,” he said. “I hope that whatever you had to discuss with him did not upset you.”

Rin shook her head and moved away from him a little to look him in the eye. “But there is something I must tell you,” she said softly. “This ceremony with the Meido stone… we… we have to postpone it.”

Sesshōmaru frowned deeply. “Postpone it?” He repeated. “Why?”

Rin swallowed thickly as she reached for Sesshōmaru’s hand and guided it slowly to her lower belly. She had never liked it when someone had touched her there, but with Sesshōmaru, it was different – especially now, under such wonderful circumstances.

At first, Sesshōmaru’s frown became even deeper, and he did not seem to understand what Rin was trying to say. But then, slowly, the expression on his face changed from confusion to shock, and he stared at Rin with wide eyes.

Rin blushed adorably, placing her free hand on top of his large one on her belly. “I’m with child, Sesshōmaru,” she whispered.

For a moment, it seemed as if Sesshōmaru was about to faint. But then, within the blink of an eye, he had pulled Rin into his arms, burying his face in her neck as he let out a small, breathless laugh, as if he could not believe what she had just told him. Rin was so surprised by his sudden reaction that she could not do anything but to hold him in return. Sesshōmaru was rarely that emotional, but whenever he showed his true feelings to her, she knew that he meant it.

After a moment, he pulled away, cupping Rin’s cheeks as he looked at her in awe. “And that is the truth?” He whispered. “You… you are actually…”

“Yes,” Rin laughed softly, kissing his lips. “I’m probably twelve weeks pregnant. I think. I have not spoken to a healer yet, but-“

“You have not?” Sesshōmaru stared at her in shock. “Rin, are you mad? A pregnancy requires the greatest care that-“

“I did not consult one because I did not want you to react the way you do right now,” Rin said calmly, but firmly. “I want to make this clear to you, Sesshōmaru. I am not ill. I am not fragile. I am just pregnant. Please don’t treat me like an uncooked egg just because I happen to be with child. Please.”

There was a determination in Rin’s voice that did not allow any kind of protest. And so, Sesshōmaru nodded, albeit grudgingly.

“Twelve weeks, you say?” He said instead, running a hand through her hair. “That means…”

Rin nodded and promptly blushed again. “It is very likely that I conceived on the night you came to see me at my family’s home,” she said. “It’s as if the gods have blessed our union already…”

Sesshōmaru cupped her cheek gently and leant forward to press a tender kiss to her lips. “They have, my love,” he said. “They most definitely have.”


	44. Gloriana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was singing the "Victoria" theme in my head writing this.

Sesshōmaru kept his word.

Instead of treating Rin with kid gloves because of her pregnancy, he tried his best to pretend that nothing had happened at all – although Rin knew very well that he was holding himself back now whenever she slept with him. But that was understandable, and she didn’t mind. He had become gentler, and their lovemaking shifted from pure passion to tenderness. Rin was glad he had not stopped sleeping with her completely – they would have to stop soon enough anyway, and until then, she wanted to enjoy being young and in love for as long as possible.

The only thing that Sesshōmaru insisted on was that a healer took a look at Rin. The news that she was with child would be kept within the family until the wedding was over, and then it would be announced to the people of the West. But until then, Sesshōmaru wanted to be sure that both mother and child were fine, and Rin granted him this wish.

Sesshōmaru sat almost anxiously on his cushion as the healer worked, his Rin hidden behind a curtain with only Satsume at her side for support. Some rules had to be followed even by the emperor, including the one that men were not supposed to be present at such an examination – hence the curtains. But because he was their sovereign, he was allowed to stay in the room, albeit he could not see a thing.

“Does this hurt, Mylady?” The healer asked, pressing her hand on Rin’s stomach.

Rin shook her head. “No, not at all,” she replied. “I feel great most of the time. Only in the mornings I feel a little sick sometimes.”

“That will pass soon,” the healer assured her and sat back, allowing Rin to cover her stomach again. “It seems that your pregnancy is going smoothly, fortunately. From what I have studied, it should not be any different from being pregnant with a human child. It might be that you feel weak every now and then, but as the child has no demonic energy to draw from, you should not suffer too much. Treat it like an ordinary pregnancy.”

“I’m relieved,” Rin smiled and looked at Satsume, who seemed just as happy as she was. “Is there a way to tell the gender of the child?”

“Sometimes we’re able to smell it, if it’s a yōkai,” the healer said. “But in this case, I’m afraid I can’t help you.”

“That’s not a problem,” Rin assured the older woman and stood, stepping out from behind the curtains. Sesshōmaru, who had heard everything, held out his hand for her and as she gave it to him, he pressed a gentle kiss to its back.

“Thank you,” he said. “Now I may sleep better.”

“You hardly sleep anyway, my love,” Rin chuckled, but she knew how he meant it. He had been incredibly worried about her, and to hear that everything was fine seemed to calm him a little.

Sesshōmaru rose from his cushion and cupped her cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. “I have to go to a council meeting, I’m afraid,” he said. “A messenger has arrived from Yoroido with important news.”

“Oh,” Rin said, touching his hand. “I hope it is nothing serious.”

“Everything I do is serious, I’m afraid,” Sesshōmaru said and let go of her cheek again as he turned to Satsume. Of all people, she had been the one to never leave his side, or to give up on Rin. She had had the right feeling about everything. She had known that Rin was the one for him. She had known that Rin would return if he only explained himself to her. She had not left him in his darkest moments. She loved him, although he could not return the feelings.

In many ways, Sesshōmaru thought, she was the strongest of them all.

“Satsume, I hope that you will keep an eye on Rin,” he said. “Make sure she does not do anything… risky.”

Satsume chuckled. “I will, Mylord,” she said and took Rin’s hand.

Rin huffed. “I’m capable of looking after myself, you know,” she murmured, but she knew how Sesshōmaru meant it. She watched him leave, his mokomoko swaying from side to side as he walked down the hallway where a very excited Jaken was already waiting for him with the latest reports.

“It must be something of importance if the entire council is coming,” Rin said eventually and turned around to Satsume. “He even put on his armour and mokomoko.”

“That’s just for show,” Satsume replied. “But yes. I wonder what it is.”

Satsume knew him well enough to be aware of important changes when they occurred. The fact that Sesshōmaru dressed up like this and the fact that the entire council was coming together so shortly before the wedding meant that something important was happening; something that required Sesshōmaru’s full attention.

The daiyōkai had taken a seat on the dais, looking down at the councillors expectantly. Makoto, who had once more become his First Advisor, sat closest to him, gripping his small cup of sake as he listened to the reports of the messenger that had come from the province of Yoroido, near the mountains. Hardly anything ever happened in Yoroido, as it was one of the most peaceful provinces of the West. In fact, only a few thousand people lived there. It was the territory of forest spirits and smaller yōkai that felt at home in forested areas. It had never been a subject for greater discussions.

But what the messenger had to tell them this time was most suspicious.

Sesshōmaru listened attentively, his facial expression remaining calm and almost unreadable as the messenger spoke. But his gaze was no longer cold. Makoto knew why. His love for Rin had changed his attitude in many ways. Especially when it came to the humans living in the West.

“So they have all been executed,” Sesshōmaru said eventually. “Those that have called themselves demon slayers.”

“Except for two of them, Mylord,” the messenger said. “One of the men told us that their leader, a monk, had disappeared, together with a young man who was also a member of the group.”

“It almost seems as if said monk abandoned the group,” a councillor said.

“But is a monk a threat?” Another councillor asked.

“That one seems to be a serious threat,” the messenger said. “Apparently, this monk possesses great spiritual power, and he has been able to defeat many yōkai. Even Yontama.”

“Yontama?” Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow. “The yōkai that protected the river lands?”

“Yes, Mylord,” the messenger said with a firm nod.

“But Yontama was peaceful,” Makoto said with a frown. “In fact, she was loved by the humans living in the river lands. She protected their children and healed the sick. No one ever drowned in her waters.”

“It seems that this monk does not differentiate between good and evil,” Sesshōmaru murmured. “A fanatic, it seems, determined to cleanse the West from all yōkai until only humans remain.”

One of the older councillors shook his head in disbelief. “But why?” He asked. “The West is peaceful. In fact, it is blossoming and those that benefit the most from it are humans.”

“But there have been terrible wars in the past, Tendo-sama,” Makoto reminded him calmly, glancing at Sesshōmaru for a moment. There was no way to deny it. There had been horrible wars in the West in the past, and the people had suffered greatly. Not long ago, many people had suffered from hunger and bad crops. Only recently, the West had recovered. Sesshōmaru knew that, and thanks to Rin, who had offered him a unique view into the minds of the human population, he understood that the people had not forgotten.

“This monk is most likely old,” Sesshōmaru said eventually. “We must never forget that the older generation of humans still remembers the wars. The hunger. The destruction. My most honourable father was a great man, but he failed to bring true peace to the West. And we must not forget that the majority of conflicts was caused by yōkai, not by humans. Nonetheless, this is not an excuse for the monk’s crusade. I assume that he is planning something. He seems to be hiding somewhere.”

“But what can a single monk do?” Tendo asked with a frown.

“A lot,” Makoto replied. “We should never underestimate the great spiritual power that some monks and priestesses possess. Like the most honourable Kikyō, who is still worshipped throughout the West fifty years after her death.”

The councillors nodded in agreement, and so did Sesshōmaru.

“Send troops to every province,” he said. “Have them look for this monk. And do not forget to look for him in Edo as well.”

“In Edo?” Tendo asked in surprise. “Why would he come to Edo?”

“Because,” Makoto said with a small smile, “the greatest gesture to the world, in the view of such a man, is to eliminate the one that represents the establishment.”

*******

Sesshōmaru did not hide the news from Rin, knowing that she would have found out anyway. She took them well, but did not deny that she was worried. Sesshōmaru assured her that they would be fine, and that he was far more powerful than any monk ever could be. The fact that they were surrounded by guards and high walls calmed Rin a little, but the thought that someone was after the man she loved upset her nonetheless.

She sat on Sesshōmaru’s lap, looking down at the shōgi board in front of them as she watched Sesshōmaru make his move. It had begun to rain heavily in the late afternoon, destroying their plan to go for a walk in the garden. And so, they had decided to play another round of shōgi; a reminder of how it had begun. Rin remembered how shy, yes, almost scared she had been in his presence when he had called her to his rooms for a round of shōgi for the first time. Now, being around him was the most natural thing in the world to her. She was not afraid of him anymore, on the contrary. She loved him with all her heart, and she knew that he loved her, too.

Yōkai rarely loved. Therefore, being loved by one was a great honour.

Rin leant against him and reached up to touch his face, pushing his hair from his forehead to kiss him there.

“What are you doing?” Sesshōmaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m kissing the moon,” Rin replied with a small smile. “Do you think our child will have the crescent, too?”

“I don’t know,” Sesshōmaru said and wound his arm around her middle, covering her belly protectively. “My brother carries no markings of my father.”

“Did he look like you?” Rin asked curiously, reaching out to touch the magenta stripes on his cheeks. Sesshōmaru growled comfortably, leaning into her touch instinctively. To be touched there by a loved one, by one’s mate, was an incredibly intimate gesture, and since he had told Rin about it, she liked to caress him there whenever they were alone. She was trying her best to understand yōkai customs, just as Sesshōmaru tried to understand her as a human.

“I am my mother’s son completely,” Sesshōmaru murmured, turning his head to kiss her palm. “I inherited my markings and the crescent from her. My father had single, purple markings on his face.”

Rin hummed, wrapping her arms around his neck to play with his hair. “From what I’ve seen on the statue, you do look like him, though,” she said. “Thank you for putting it in the park. It looks so much better there. And it makes the people so happy to see him.”

“It was a good idea of yours,” Sesshōmaru said, nuzzling her neck. “They should thank you. Not me.”

Rin smiled and buried her face in his shoulder, sighing softly. These moments were the ones she loved the most – when she was alone with Sesshōmaru, when he was calm and relaxed, and showing her his gentle side. He had to be the cold and harsh ruler often enough. In her company, however, she wanted him to be himself.

“I can’t wait to be your wife,” Rin whispered. “Although the thought of being empress scares me.”

Sesshōmaru hummed softly. “Don’t be scared,” he murmured against her skin. “You will be a much-loved empress. The most beautiful. The most graceful. The most powerful.” With every adjective he pressed a tender kiss to her skin, gently pushing her kimono from her shoulder. Rin shivered, tilting her head aside to give him better access, not knowing that she was making a gesture of submission. “No one will dare to question you,” he whispered between kisses as he pushed the kimono from her shoulders completely. “As you will rule at my side.”

“I will t-try…” Rin breathed, shivering as the cool air brushed her naked skin, and before she knew it she was lying on the floor with Sesshōmaru hovering over her, his hair brushing her bare chest.

“There is no need to try, my love,” he said, and his voice was low and seductive as he spoke. “You just do it.”

Rin gasped and arched her back as he began to kiss her breasts, caressing and worshipping them with his hands, lips, and tongue, taking her breath away consequently. With every layer of clothing that she lost she gave more of herself to him, begging the kami that this moment would never end.

“My beautiful Rin,” Sesshōmaru whispered, kissing down her chest to her stomach that barely visibly had grown. With every day that passed, Rin seemed to turn from a woman into a goddess, and Sesshōmaru loved every single bit about her. Whilst Rin had begun to complain that she felt heavy and plump, Sesshōmaru could not get enough of her voluptuous body. “The mother of my heir.”

“Oh my…” Rin sighed, biting her lower lip to keep herself from moaning out loudly. It was terrible enough that she lived in a castle full of yōkai that could hear absolutely everything. “Sesshōmaru… wait…” She reached down to his head, and fortunately, he had heard her command and lifted his gaze. Rin swallowed thickly, sitting up a little. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Sesshōmaru blinked in surprise, a bit overwhelmed by her sudden change of behaviour, but he obeyed and let go of her, moving back to sit down. Rin sat up completely, covering herself with her kimono. She had often wondered how to bring up this subject, and what words to use to make sure Sesshōmaru would not misunderstand.

“I was speaking to my sister recently,” Rin began. “And she said that maybe it would be… you know… quite romantic if we waited with this until we were married. She said that it would make our wedding night even better.” She looked at him shyly, not sure if she had managed to get her point across, but at least Sesshōmaru did not react badly. He seemed surprised, baffled, even, and he looked at her in curiosity.

“Sachiko said this?” He asked.

Rin nodded. “Yes,” she replied. “I thought it was a nice idea. I mean…” She reached out to take his hand. “It’s just two weeks. Two weeks and then we’ll be husband and wife.”

Sesshōmaru looked down at their hands, intertwining their fingers carefully, not wanting to hurt her with his claws. Sometimes, humans had the strangest ideas. There were many things that he still did not understand, but he respected Rin’s beliefs and values, even if he did not share them. It was high time that he gave something back, he thought. After all, she had completely submitted to a lifestyle that she had not chosen for herself for a long time. Two weeks were nothing compared to that.

“If that is what you wish, then we shall wait,” he said and brought her hand up to his lips. “Two weeks. And then I will make you see the stars in my arms, my beloved.”

Rin blushed all over, and she leant forward to kiss him, keeping a hand at her chest to keep herself covered. She knew that he was trying his best to understand her, and that he did not expect her to give up everything she knew for a life with him, at his side.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “You will not regret it.”

Sesshōmaru chuckled, squeezing her hand. “How could I? I am the luckiest man in the world already.”

*******

Of all things that Miroku had expected in his life to happen, he certainly had not thought that he would marry the Emperor of the West to a human.

It was not that Miroku despised yōkai. In fact, he was friends with quite a few of them, and his best friend was a hanyō. The fact that said hanyō was the brother of their sovereign had been quite the surprise for everyone. But it helped Miroku to understand Sesshōmaru better. Although there certainly would never be some sort of friendship between them, Sesshōmaru treated Miroku with a certain degree of respect. And that was more than most people got from him.

He had put on a clean set of clothes and stood by the altar of their room, murmuring a short prayer as he felt the small hand of his wife on his back. Sango always knew when he was overthinking things, or when he was nervous. She always tried to help him through it, either through words or deeds.

Miroku definitely preferred the latter.

“You do not have to be nervous, Houshi-sama,” Sango said and gave her husband a joking smile as he turned around to her, and she reached out to smooth out his clothing. “You’ve done this before, remember?”

Miroku sighed. “Well, I have never performed a wedding ceremony for an emperor.”

“How different can it be?” Sango replied. “You will marry two people that are deeply in love. Oh my…” She sighed. “I never thought that the little Rin would go on to marry a man like that.”

“I bet she thinks the same of you,” Miroku grinned.

Sango huffed. “I had no choice,” she said. “The moment I saw you I knew you were the one. It was the doing of the kami.”

Miroku laughed and scratched the back of his head. It had not been like that exactly, of course. But he had to admit that he had fallen in love with Sango on the spot, and she with him. It had only been natural to marry her, right?

“But what about you, Sango?” Miroku asked, taking her hands. “Are you nervous? You have been rather quiet since we arrived.”

Sango sighed. “Can you blame me?” She asked him, leaning against her husband. “I have not been here for years. I’m just glad that my family is not invited. They would kill me.”

“If they tried such a thing I’d protect you with my life,” Miroku said and quickly kissed the top of her hair. “But I believe it is time that we go. There ceremony will begin soon, and I guess I should be there before the lucky couple.”

Sango smiled a little and stood on her toes to kiss him. “Right,” she whispered and linked her arm with his as they made their way out of their room and down the decorated halls of the palace. Their ways parted again at the shrine, and Sango went up the stairs to the balcony from where she would witness parts of the ceremony. Only family members would be present when the Emperor and his beloved exchanged their vows, and so, Sango found herself on the balcony in the company of countless beautiful demonesses. The ones sitting right next to her were the concubines – that much she knew. Rin had introduced them to her the day she had arrived, and Sango knew that Rin regarded these women as her sisters. One of them, the one sitting right next to her, was particularly beautiful. Sango knew that this was Satsume, the one closest to both Sesshōmaru and Rin. Of all people, she had thought to see Satsume by the shrine, but apparently, that was not the case. Satsume looked down at the shrine expectantly, but also with a certain wistfulness in her golden eyes. Sango knew what that look meant. So yōkai knew heartbreak, too, she thought.

Suddenly, Satsume shifted on her cushion and leant forward a little, just as the Emperor himself entered the courtyard that led to the shrine. Next to him was a small figure, dressed completely in white and her face covered by the traditional veil. Much to Sango’s surprise, Sesshōmaru was holding Rin’s hand, as if to support her, and even from her position on the balcony Sango could see how gentle he was with her, holding her hand not possessively, but in protection.

“He loves her,” Satsume whispered next to her as the couple disappeared into the shrine. “And he will never love another.”

Sango turned her head, looking at the demoness in surprise. Was she talking to her?

“Some say that yōkai cannot love,” Satsume said quietly and met Sango’s gaze. “But we do. Stronger than humans, even. And the fact that Sesshōmaru-sama allows his heart to rule over him is the ultimate proof of his love and admiration for her. For this simple, human girl.” Satsume smiled lightly. “His father would be proud.”

Sango was not sure how to react to this. She knew that Rin’s wedding was highly unusual, and that some people were not agreeing with it, but love was never wrong, was it not?

She sighed, looking back at the shrine where Miroku was performing the holiest of ceremonies in this very moment. In this moment, Sesshōmaru and Rin would exchange the three sips from each cup whilst their families watched, and then, they would be husband and wife in the eyes of the kami. There would be nothing to separate them ever again.

In this moment, Rin would become Empress.

Sango closed her eyes.

The ways of the kami were strange, sometimes. No one would have thought that she would be the wife of a monk one day. The wife of the monk that would marry the emperor of the West. No one would have thought that his wife would be the girl she had grown up with.

 _If only Kohaku were here with us_ , she thought.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the doors of the shrine opened again, and as the Emperor and Empress stepped into the sunlight, the court bowed to them, their foreheads touching the ground.

Empress Rin was shaking in both fear and excitement as she lifted her gaze, her small hand firmly placed in the hand of her husband, who had raised his voice, and spoke loud and clearly to his people, and his tone forbade any act of protest or questioning of what had taken place.

“Long live the Empress.”

“Long live the Empress,” Sango whispered, and for a moment, she believed that the woman next to her had not said a word. But she was mistaken.

Satsume had lowered her head in an accomplished bow, and although her heart was broken, she wept tears of joy as the man that she loved presented the woman that owned his heart.


	45. The Emperor and His Empress

It was late in the evening as the women gathered around the mirror, the young empress in their middle. It had been a wonderful day. The sun had been shining all day, and it had felt to Rin as if the kami had touched them not only on their way to the shrine but also during the ceremony. Never before had she felt so close to Sesshōmaru. And now, she belonged to him. And he belonged to her.

There was nothing that could separate them ever again.

The feast had been absolutely magnificent, too. Rin had been so nervous that she had been barely able to eat something – after all, so many people were looking at her, so many people were approaching them on the dais to congratulate them. Only after Sesshōmaru had requested a partition for his young wife to hide her from at least some of the glances she had been able to eat something of the dishes that the cooks had created. It had been all absolutely perfect.

And yet, Rin still did not quite feel like an empress. Or like a wife, even. But that was normal, according to her mother, who had sobbed into her handkerchief before, during, and after the wedding ceremony. But her tears had been those of joy, at least. Even her father had shed a tear or two, and he had hugged her tightly in a private moment, and he had told her how proud he was of his little girl. That alone had made Rin feel better about herself.

Her brother Tokihiro had been a great support as well, simply by making Rin laugh. She had not seen him for quite some time as he had been away for educational purposes. But Rin had known instantly that the palace was the right place for a young man like him. He was a good-looking twenty-year-old with a wicked sense of humour and remarkable intelligence – and he was a ladies’ man and flirted shamelessly with every woman. Only Sesshōmaru’s concubines were left in peace, but Tokihiro’s attempt to flirt with the invited geishas had made Rin laugh heartily.

 But now it was almost midnight, and the young empress had retired to her new chambers.

Satsume, Tsukame, and Yun sat around her and helped her to take off the jewellery and combed her hair. Her mother and her mother-in-law stood beside them, watching as the young wife was prepared for her first night with her husband.

“This makes me feel quite nostalgic,” Kiyomi said wistfully and sighed, looking around in the chambers that used to be hers. “But when I was that young, there were twelve ladies present, you see. Goodness, the room was so crowded. I could barely move without running into someone.”

For Fumiyo, it was a rather odd tradition, but she had chosen not to comment on it for Rin’s sake. This was her daughter’s marriage, after all. And Rin was not just anyone’s wife. She was the empress. Obviously, there would be different traditions.

“And once it was over Tōga threw them all out himself!” Kiyomi added with a soft laugh. “Ah, he would be very proud of his son if he could see him now. Not only an emperor, but also a husband.”

“And a father,” Rin murmured, gently touching her belly.

“Eh?” Kiyomi and Fumiyo stared at her in surprise.

“Rin-chan,” her mother whispered, putting her hand over her heart. “You are…”

“Yes,” Rin said, smiling at her mother through the mirror.

“Oh Rin!” Fumiyo burst into tears again and wrapped her arms around her daughter, accidentally pushing Satsume from her cushion.

Rin smiled, hugging her mother in return.

“Now that is a surprise,” Kiyomi said and began to smile a little. “But a very welcome surprise, indeed. The people will be overjoyed to hear that there will be a child born to the noble couple. And Sesshōmaru must be overjoyed, too.”

“He was almost crying, yes,” Rin chuckled and withdrew from her mother again. “Don’t tell him that I have said that.”

“My lips are sealed, dear,” Kiyomi said and clasped her hands above her obi. “Now we must continue with the preparations. We shall not let him wait, shall we?”

And so, the women focused on Rin again, combing her hair and washing her hands with moist cloths while Yun lit the incense sticks by the futon and pulled back the duvet. Rin was very grateful for their presence. It soothed her to know that her friends were there to support her, and even though she was not a virgin anymore and had slept with Sesshōmaru countless times, it seemed very different to her now that she was his wife.

Once Rin was ready, Kiyomi and Fumiyo each pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I wish you only the best,” Fumiyo said softly and touched her daughter’s cheek. “Look at you. So beautiful.”

Rin sniffed, bowing to her mother in gratitude. “Thank you, Mama. For everything.”

Kiyomi was less sentimental. She gave Rin a gentle smile and said: “This country owes you a lot. You deserve to be its empress, dear.”

It was an odd compliment, but Rin knew how her mother-in-law meant it. She bowed to her as well, and from now on, that would be the last time that she bowed to anyone. She was not just anyone’s wife, after all. She was the empress. And the empress bowed to no one.

In a room down the hallway, Sesshōmaru knelt before a small altar and lit the incense stick to honour the memory of his father. He was sure that his sire would be proud of him. He had always wanted him to show compassion to humans, and to women. And now, he had done just that. More than that, even. He had taken a human wife, and he loved her more than anything else. Yes, he had learnt to love.

And he found that there was no shame in that.

It was impossible to fight these feelings, anyway. Sesshōmaru had tried that, of course. But staying away from Rin and seeking distraction in the arms of another woman had just made it worse. Only when he had returned his attention to Rin, he had felt better. He had felt happy. And since he had gotten her back after his terribly foolish mistake, he was happier than ever before.

But happiness would not help him to rule the West.

“Give me strength, Chichiue,” Sesshōmaru murmured and bowed his head. “For I am not as strong as you were.”

Then he rose, smoothing out his kimono. It was more like a yukata, actually, but made of the finest silk. Made for this occasion only.

Tonight, he would consummate his marriage with Rin in the eyes of the gods. And then, she would be his forever.

His mother and mother-in-law had already left the shiro as he reached Rin’s rooms, and as he slid the door open, he held his breath.

Rin sat on her futon, dressed in a beautiful, white yukata, with her black hair falling down her back in gentle waves. On her lap lay the head of Mei-Mei, her beloved dog. Of course she would have brought her here, Sesshōmaru thought as he closed the door behind himself. But he did not mind. She was surely nervous. After all, one did not perform the most intimate act that there was in front of an audience on a daily basis.

Satsume, Tsukame, and Yun sat in the corner, bowing to him as he walked past them, but Sesshōmaru paid no attention to them. He approached the futon and sat down beside his beloved, gently touching her arm and kissing her cheek. Rin leant into his touch, gently tugging on Mei-Mei’s ear. Her dog was a clever one, and she understood that Rin wanted her to go. She got up and stretched, yawning before she walked away and through the door to Rin’s dressing room.

Sesshōmaru gently pushed a strand of hair from Rin’s face and cupped her cheek, admiring her beauty in the light of the candle. The pregnancy made her glow in a way he could not explain, but he loved it. She was absolutely stunning. And she was his.

Rin smiled at him, and Sesshōmaru knew that he was allowed to continue. The sooner they finished this, the earlier they would be alone again. Carefully, he helped Rin to settle on the futon, hovering over her as he reached for the belt of his kimono and removed it, revealing himself to her. Rin blushed at his sight, biting her lower lip to keep herself from giggling as Sesshōmaru began to undress her, slowly removing the kimono.

Rin shivered as the cool air brushed her bare skin, and for a moment, she felt terribly embarrassed. But then she realised that although she was naked, Satsume, Tsukame, and Yun could not see a thing. Sesshōmaru’s kimono and his hair functioned almost like a curtain, hiding her from the eyes of the witnesses. Rin looked up at Sesshōmaru in surprise, and he merely smirked in return.

He was doing this on purpose!

Sesshōmaru lowered his head and kissed her lips, parting them with his tongue. Rin sighed happily and gave in to his fervour, wrapping her arms around his neck as he let his hands wander down her body, touching her in the most forbidden ways to help her relax. Knowing that the others could not actually see her helped a lot, and soon, Rin had almost forgotten what this night was about, and she moaned against Sesshōmaru’s lips as he teased her mercilessly.

Before she knew it, he was claiming her as his and moved inside her. He was surprisingly gentle and careful with her this time, and Rin knew that he was holding back for two reasons. He was worried because of the baby, and he did not want to show his true self in front of their witnesses. Nonetheless, he was incredibly passionate, and Rin leant into his touch. Waiting for two weeks had been a good idea, although Rin was sure they would enjoy themselves even more later, once they were finally alone.

“Are you well?” Sesshōmaru whispered into her ear as he paused for a moment, his fingertips gently caressing her bare thigh. The touch sent shivers down her spine, and Rin trembled in his arms, her grip on his shoulders tightening in affirmation as she silently begged him to continue. Two weeks without his touch had almost driven her insane, and although she knew that her desire for him was nothing compared to the agony he had been in during their engagement, she was sure that she would never be able to refrain from his love and passion ever again. In his arms, she felt safe and loved, and the things he could do to her were beyond her imagination.

A gentle groan escaped her throat, and immediately, Rin felt embarrassed for making such noises in front of her friends. But Sesshōmaru caught her lips in a tender kiss, muffling her moans effectively until Rin’s nails dug into his shoulders and she whimpered into his mouth as she came. Quickly, Sesshōmaru increased the pace of his thrusts, finishing what they had begun much earlier than usual, but the sooner they came to an end, the quicker the witnesses would leave the room, and then they would finally be alone. Rin held still as Sesshōmaru stiffened above her, his claws digging into the futon as he groaned into her neck and came to rest on top of her, catching his breath. Rin opened her eyes. A pink shade had appeared on his pale cheeks, and she reached up to push his hair from his forehead, leaning up to kiss the crescent gently. It was an incredibly intimate gesture, but was there a better moment to show him how much she loved him than their wedding night?

Sesshōmaru leant into Rin’s touch for a moment, allowing himself to show his vulnerable side in front of others for a short time only before he withdrew from Rin, reaching for the duvet to cover her again. The most embarrassing part was over, and the only thing left to do was the sacrifice he had to take to the shrine. Rin smiled at him as he got up, watching him fix his clothing before reaching for the fans they had used during the ceremony. He would burn them at the shrine and offer them to the gods in order to ask for their blessing. It had always been like this, and he was sure that this tradition would never change.

Rin watched him walk away towards the open garden door that led to their private shrine, admiring the shine of his silver hair in the moonlight as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Satsume had taken a seat beside her, and a moment later, Yun and Tsukame were there, too, offering her refreshments and a wet cloth. Only then Rin remembered that they had witnessed the entire thing, and she blushed deeply, hiding behind the cloth as she wiped over her face.

“Now you really are his empress,” Satsume giggled and gently hugged her from behind. “Are you well?”

Rin nodded lightly, reaching for the water that Yun offered her, taking a small sip.

“We’ll leave you alone now, your majesty,” Tsukame said with a small smile, and Rin blushed at the usage of the title that still seemed so foreign to her. But that was what she was now – the empress. Sesshōmaru’s wife. And therefore, the only woman to be called like that.

“Tell me everything then, yes?” Satsume said and kissed her cheek gently. “I’m so happy for you.”

Rin nodded, gently squeezing Satsume’s hand once more before her friends left the room, closing the doors carefully behind them.

Rin sighed and lay down on the futon, closing her eyes for a moment as she tried to rearrange her thoughts. It had been not as bad as she had thought. For some time, she had even been able to forget that there were people watching them, and thanks to Sesshōmaru, they had not seen much of her anyway. Nonetheless, Rin was glad that the traditional part was finally over. From now on, she would be alone with her husband.

Rin giggled gleefully at the thought of calling Sesshōmaru her husband. It was strange to think of him in such terms, but Rin would not have wanted it any other way. This was what she had dreamt of, and finally, her dream had come true.

Carefully, she lifted the blanket and looked down at herself and at the mess that they had made. If she had not been pregnant already, Rin would have happily mated with him until she would not have been able to take any more. But they had to be careful, despite the fact the critical stage of the pregnancy already lay in the past. Sesshōmaru would never treat her too roughly anyway. For that, he was far too concerned about her wellbeing. With the cloth, Rin cleaned herself a little, and she felt refreshed once more as she waited for Sesshōmaru to return.

She let her eyes wander, admiring the sheer luxury of the room. She still could not get used to the way she lived now, where money did not matter, and where her husband spoiled her endlessly. These things did not matter to her, and although Sesshōmaru knew that very well, it did not stop him from sending her new kimono, jewellery, or the finest flowers straight from the imperial gardens.

Yes, her husband was a hopeless romantic, whether he liked to admit that or not.

Rin sighed, curling up on the futon happily as she buried her face in Sesshōmaru’s pillow.

She had almost drifted off to sleep as Sesshōmaru returned, and she felt his arms around her middle as he pulled her against him. Rin opened her eyes again and looked up at him sleepily, reaching out to touch his cheek. He was so incredibly beautiful, she thought. As if the gods had sculptured him personally.

“What are you thinking?” Sesshōmaru asked quietly, turning his head to kiss her fingertips.

Rin smiled at his gesture. “I just thought of how perfect my husband is. Almost like a god.”

Sesshōmaru huffed. “I always wonder what I have done to deserve a woman that must be a goddess in disguise,” he replied, and he gently placed his hand on her belly. “And who carries my child.”

Over the course of the past weeks, Rin’s pregnancy had finally become visible, albeit only when she was naked or only wearing her nagajuban. Most of the time, she hid her baby bump under the many layers of her kimono, but soon, she would not be able to hide it anymore. It would not be necessary, either. Once their days of solitude were over, they would announce her pregnancy to the court and to the people of the West.

“I told my mother about it,” Rin said. “And yours, too.”

Sesshōmaru nodded. “What did they say?”

“My mother cried,” Rin said with a small smile. “Your mother was very happy, too. I don’t think that they expected that to happen so early.”

“To be honest, I did not expect it either,” Sesshōmaru said, gently caressing her belly. “But I am glad it came this way.”

Rin put her small hand on top of his, intertwining their fingers. She had always hated it when someone had touched her belly, but with Sesshōmaru, she did not care. She loved it, even.

“I will give you many children, my love,” she said quietly. “Lots of princes and princesses to call our own.”

Sesshōmaru lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “My personal princess is already here.”

Rin giggled, cupping his cheek to caress his magenta stripes, knowing how much he liked that.

“You are a lovesick puppy,” she said.

Sesshōmaru smirked. “And I’m not ashamed to admit that.”


	46. The Importance of Being Wise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing an internship now, which means I work every day, 8 hours, but I still want to keep you entertained! So it might take a little longer to get chapters out, but I hope you like them nonetheless.
> 
> I'm also playing a game on my phone at the moment called Ikemen:Sengoku. It's AMAZING.

For the courtiers, it was unmistakable that a new era had begun. An era where yōkai and humans ruled together, side by side – and an era where a human woman was pulling the strings in the background.

Of course, Sesshōmaru was not one that could be easily controlled. Everyone that had ever tried to manipulate him had failed miserably, for the emperor knew exactly what he wanted and ruled the West with an iron fist. Since the young Rin had come into his life, however, he had changed in the way he acted. To his advisors, he now seemed more prudent, more considerate than ever before, and they all knew that they had to thank their new empress for that.

And therefore, no one dared to criticise Sesshōmaru as he announced that from now on, all matters concerning the rights and affairs of women and children had to be discussed with her.

The young courtier whose task it was to take the documents to the empress sat nervously on his cushion as he waited for the woman to come in. He knew very well that the emperor had not made this decision light-heartedly. In fact, there had been a rather loud argument between the newlyweds just a few weeks ago that could be heard throughout the palace. Empress Rin had asked for a task of her own, as she was tired of sitting around all day. The emperor had refused, and had reminded her to take care of her pregnancy instead.

Everyone had immediately known that this had not been a wise move of their sovereign.

Two days later, Empress Rin had become the one in charge of the matters concerning women and children.

The young courtier shifted nervously on his cushion, wondering if the empress had forgotten about him as suddenly the doors were opened and the most important woman of the West entered. He immediately bowed to her, his forehead touching the ground to show his respect.

“I am very sorry for keeping you waiting,” he heard her say, and her voice sounded like the bells of heaven. “Please, tell me your name again.”

“Aoki Itsuki, your majesty,” the young man answered.

“Then please raise your head, Aoki-sama,” Rin said softly.

Aoki did as he was told, sitting up again, looking at his empress for the very first time. He was new to the court, and he had not attended the wedding. Therefore, he had only heard the rumours about the woman’s beauty, and he had to admit that they were true.

She was a beauty beyond compare, dressed impeccably in a light blue kimono, with her long hair flowing down her back in gentle waves. Her cheeks were slightly reddened and had a healthy glow, thanks to her pregnancy that she could no longer hide.

She sat down with the help of her maid, her hand resting on her belly protectively as she looked at Aoki expectantly. “I believe that my husband has sent you with the latest reports of the girls’ schools in Edo?”

Aoki nodded firmly. “Yes, your majesty.” He reached into the bag he had been carrying and handed the scrolls over, bowing his head as he did so. Rin took them from him, carefully opening them to study their contents.

Aoki could not help but stare at the woman. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and the kindness and interest in her eyes were genuine. Her small hand rested on top of her belly, absentmindedly caressing it whilst she studied the latest reports.

“Head down!” A guard barked at him, and Aoki jumped on the spot.

Rin looked up in surprise. “No shouting, please,” she said. “And let the man look where he pleases. If I remember correctly, Aoki-sama is new to the palace. Give him time to adjust.”

The guard nodded grimly and stepped back, but kept an eye on the young courtier who now kept his eyes fixed on the floor while waiting for Rin’s comment.

“This looks promising, I have to say,” she said eventually as she set the first scroll aside. “But what do I see here? There is no mathematics taught at this school?” She looked at Aoki. “Why is that?”

“Unfortunately, this school has been unable to find a teacher, they say,” Aoki replied, looking at Rin briefly before he lowered his gaze again. “But…”

“Yes?” Rin raised an eyebrow. “Speak freely, Aoki-sama.”

Aoki looked up again. “But that cannot be true. They are connected to a school for boys, where they have lots of maths teachers.”

Rin frowned. “So you are saying they are simply refusing to teach girls mathematics.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Rin huffed angrily. “Do they think they get to decide these things?” She muttered and put the scroll aside. “I will speak to his majesty about this, Aoki-sama. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I hope you will continue to be honest with me in the future.”

Aoki swallowed thickly, his heart racing in sheer excitement and pride as the empress praised him. “I will always be your most loyal servant, your majesty,” he said and bowed to her again.

Rin smiled softly. “Thank you, Aoki-sama,” she said. “Tell me, how do you find working in the palace amongst our politicians? Is everything like you imagined it?”

The young man was surprised that the empress would care about someone so irrelevant like him, but she seemed genuinely interested. “It is a great honour to work for his majesty, Mylady,” he replied. “I am determined to bring honour to my family.”

“You certainly will,” Rin said and slowly rose from the cushion again – a sign that his audience was over. “I shall speak to you again in three days, Aoki-sama. Until then, I hope you do not work too hard. Do not forget to sleep and eat, too.”

“You are the most kind, your majesty,” Aoki breathed, pressing his forehead into the tatami mats as the empress left the room, followed by her maid and her guards. Only when the doors had closed again, he lifted his head, and he could hardly believe his luck.

*******

Rin had returned to her rooms after the meeting with the courtier, sitting down to rest a little. The baby was rather active that day and made it hard for Rin to stay on her feet for longer amounts of time. She was incredibly grateful for Yun’s help these days, as the woman always made sure that Rin had enough to eat and drink and opportunities to rest her legs and feet.

“I feel so heavy,” Rin sighed as she leant back against the pillows and cushions. “As if I had swallowed the moon.” And it was true – her belly had grown considerably since the day of her wedding, and there was no way to hide her pregnancy anymore. In a few weeks only, she would become a mother, and although Rin was looking forward to it, she was also incredibly terrified of the act of giving birth itself. “I wonder how his majesty manages to look at me and not be disgusted.”

Yun placed a tray with tea next to her. “But Mylady, you must not think that way,” she said. “A pregnancy is a wonderful thing! It reminds a woman that she is also a goddess, and that only due to divine powers she is able to create new life from the seed of men. I’m sure that his majesty absolutely adores you. He loves you so much.”

Rin blushed. It was true that Sesshōmaru never missed an opportunity to tell her that he loved her, and the fact that he sent her flowers almost every day were certainly a definite sign of his love and admiration for her.

“Tell me, Yun,” she said, reaching for the tea. “Is there someone that has caught your eye? I mean, you are such a pretty girl. There surely must be men who wish to court you?”

Yun blushed and shook her head. “No, Mylady. There is no one.”

“This Aoki Itsuki,” Rin said with a small smile. “He looks rather dashing, don’t you think?”

Yun giggled. “Yes, Mylady. He looks very nice. But he is also human.”

Rin knew what she was trying to say. Most humans accepted hanyō like Yun, but they would never marry them.

“I just want you to be happy, Yun,” Rin said and touched her maid’s hand. “If there is anything that I can do for you, let me know, yes?”

Yun inclined her head. “I will, Mylady. But I am the most happy already. I am allowed to serve you, and that is enough of a reward.”

Her words moved Rin deeply and, as so very often during her pregnancy, she burst into tears – much to Yun’s shock. But she quickly realised that her empress was not crying tears of sadness.

*******

In the evening, Sesshōmaru and Rin met in the drawing room to have dinner together. During the day, she hardly got to see him, but she was glad that he always kept the evenings free in order to spend them in her company. Every now and then, there would be a public dinner which all courtiers could attend if they wished, but fortunately, Rin would not have to share her husband that night.

As Rin had developed a preference for pickles and eggs, her dinner consisted of a rather interesting composition. Sesshōmaru had chosen not to comment on it, knowing that pregnant human females often developed strange tastes during a pregnancy. And if he was being completely honest, there were worse things she could have chosen from. As long as Rin was happy and content, he was happy, too.

“I have been speaking to Aoki-sama this afternoon,” Rin told him between bites. “He had rather interesting things to show to me.”

“To whom have you been speaking?” Sesshōmaru asked with a small frown.

“Aoki Itsuki,” Rin said. “He is new to the palace. He brought the latest reports on the girls’ schools to me.”

“Ah.” Sesshōmaru reached for the sake. “And what was so interesting?”

“The fact that a certain school pretends to not have mathematics teachers for the girls, whilst being connected to a school for boys where they have enough teachers for that subject.”

“Really?” Sesshōmaru sighed. “I thought that they would be wise enough to not cause trouble. I will look into it.”

“Actually…” Rin put her bowl down and clasped her hands on her lap, cupping her belly gently. “I would like to go there.”

“Where?”

“To the school. I would like to meet the teachers and the children.”

“That is absolutely out of the question.”

Rin frowned. “Why?”

Sesshōmaru put the sake down. “You are with child, Rin. You are most vulnerable. I would not be able to forgive myself if something happened to you.”

Rin sighed. She had already expected that kind of an argument coming from him. It was always the same. Whilst he treated her with respect and tried to not handle her with kid gloves, he was still incredibly careful with her, as if assassins were hiding behind every corner.

“We both know that this is very unlikely,” she said. “I would take guards with me, and one of my friends. And besides, I am in a very safe stage of my pregnancy. The child is doing well. In fact, it is dancing in my belly in this very moment.”

Sesshōmaru could not help but smile at that for a moment, but he pulled himself together again after a second. Rin knew exactly how to wrap him around her finger, and he did not want to let that show.

“You have promised me a life at your side, Sesshōmaru,” Rin said and reached for his hand. “And that I have now. But you also promised me a life in freedom. And that freedom includes that I get to make my own choices. I would never suggest a visit like that if I did not deem it absolutely necessary and safe. It is just a school visit, Sesshōmaru. I won’t wait for your permission, but I want you to approve of it. To support me. You know how important that is to me.”

Sesshōmaru gently intertwined their fingers and sighed deeply. Rin was indeed an extraordinary woman. She would never take orders from him, he knew that. She was stubborn, she had her own mind, and she cared greatly for those that needed her, like young girls. That was a quality of hers that he had always admired.

“You will take enough guards with you. And Makoto will be your personal guard. He will protect the two of you with his life.” He gently put his hand on her belly, feeling the child inside her move in sheer excitement. “You will only go to the school, and nowhere else.”

Rin beamed at him and wrapped her arms around him. “Oh, thank you, Sesshōmaru!” She exclaimed and kissed his cheeks several times.

“Now don’t overdo it,” Sesshōmaru murmured and kissed her hair gently. “I am very proud of you. That you care so much for the people of the West.”

Rin blushed at his compliment. “They need someone close to the crown to speak for them, I think,” she said. “And I am the only human in such a position, so…”

“I know.” Sesshōmaru gently caressed her cheek. “And you have every right to worry about them.” He let go of Rin again and sat back on his cushion, reaching for the sake once more.

Rin settled on her cushion as well, gently rubbing her belly to soothe her baby. These days, it was rather active, as if it was eager to try out his little arms and legs. Oh, how she longed to already hold it!

“What did you do today, my love?” She asked Sesshōmaru as he poured himself another cup. “I hope your council meeting was not too tedious.” She knew how much he liked to complain about these meetings to her. But Sesshōmaru just shook his head.

“It was actually rather interesting,” Sesshōmaru said. “The Fallen Dragons have attacked again, but this time, we managed to get the Northern throne to get in touch with us. Apparently, these attacks are taking place on their territory as well, which annoys them, of course. They have asked for our support. I have already sent a messenger to Inuyasha. He shall speak to their troops.”

Rin smiled gently into her cup of water. Sesshōmaru would never admit it, but he trusted his brother a lot already, and even Inuyasha seemed to warm up to the thought of having a family in the palace. At least, that was what Kagome kept telling her in her letters.

“That is a good idea, I think,” Rin said eventually. “So you won’t have to leave the palace. The fact that he is your brother will show that the West is serious about his efforts to help the North.”

“Precisely,” Sesshōmaru agreed. “I would hate to leave you alone, you know. Especially in your current state.”

“You make it sound as if I were terribly ill,” Rin sighed and slowly rose from her cushion, stretching out once she had gotten to her feet.

“I did not mean it that way,” Sesshōmaru replied calmly and held his hand out for her.

Rin frowned a little at the gesture but followed his request and placed her small hand in his palm. Sesshōmaru gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist, pulling her a little closer. Carefully, he placed his free hand on her belly and then leant forward to kiss it. Rin blushed deeply at this incredibly intimate gesture, and her breath hitched in her throat.

“I adore you, Rin,” Sesshōmaru said softly as he met her gaze. “And I am in awe, too. In awe of my so beautiful, so intelligent wife that is carrying my child.”

Rin bit her lower lip. “You always say these things…”

“And I mean them all,” Sesshōmaru said and kissed the back of her hand. “Promise me you come back from that school visit with good news, yes? I would hate to see you sad and disappointed.”

Rin nodded lightly, the child in her belly suddenly calming down again, as if it knew that its parents were in need of a moment of peace. “I will make you proud.”

Sesshōmaru rose from the floor and cupped Rin’s cheeks, kissing her forehead. “You have always made me proud. My beloved Empress.”

*******

Two days later, a magnificent carriage stopped at the gates of Edo’s most prestigious school for boys.

The people on the street stopped in their tracks, watching in awe as their empress emerged from the carriage. As soon as they realised who she was, they began to gasp and called her name, cheering in excitement. Rin raised her hand and waved at the crowd, just like Satsume had recommended earlier, and it indeed worked wonders. The people cheered even more and tried to catch a glimpse of her despite the rather large group of guards that had come to protect the empress. Makoto stayed right next to Rin, keeping an eye on everyone and everything to stop any kind of attack before it could even start. But it was a peaceful day in Edo, and there seemed to be no assassins around. Rin was well loved in Edo, anyway.

The school’s headmaster greeted Rin in the courtyard, bowing lowly to her.

“What an honour for our school it is to welcome you here, your majesty!” He exclaimed. “The greatest honour that there is!”

“Thank you for welcoming me so warmly,” Rin said as she came to stand in front of him. “This is my guard, Makoto. And his majesty’s favourite, Lady Satsume.”

“It is an honour to meet you all!” The headmaster said proudly and bowed to both of them. “It is the greatest pleasure for me to show you our school! Our boys and young men will be so delighted to meet their Empress!”

Rin smiled lightly. “I shall meet them later,” she said. “I would like to visit the school for girls first.”

The headmaster seemed a little confused, but he tried to not show it. He pulled himself together and cleared his throat. “Of course, your majesty. I shall take you to the school. It is this way, through this gate.”

Rin followed the headmaster across the courtyard to a wooden gate that separated the two buildings. The first thing that she noticed was that the school for girls seemed to be considerably smaller than the one for boys, but just as well-looked after. A well in the centre of the courtyard seemed to be the meeting point of choice for the students, as a group of young girls, no older than thirteen, sat on the steps surrounding it and compared notes.

“Girls!” The headmaster called. “Why are you not in your classrooms? We have the most noble guest! Her majesty, the Empress Rin, has come to visit!”

The girls looked up in surprise, staring at Rin for a moment before they gasped loudly and bowed quickly. But Rin walked past the headmaster and towards the girls.

“Good morning,” she said. “I am so glad that I get to meet students first. Please, will you tell me your names?”

The girls looked up shyly. “A-Ayumi, Mylady,” one of them breathed. “My name is Ayumi.”

“My name is Misaki,” the other one said.

“And I am Ritsu, Mylady,” the third girl said shyly.

“It is very nice to meet you,” Rin said, completely ignoring the headmaster behind her who was gesturing wildly at the girls in order to get them to kneel. But Rin could not have cared less. They would have gotten their uniforms dirty only, anyway, and she found it much easier to speak to the girls while they were standing. “Are you enjoying a free hour?”

The girl named Misaki nodded. “Yes, your majesty. We have a free hour every day around this time.”

Rin looked around. “But it seems that most students are in their classrooms at the moment. It cannot be a regular break, then.”

Ritsu shook her head. “No, Mylady. We have a free hour because we do not have a teacher for mathematics. It is the subject that we should have at the moment.”

“We are trying to teach ourselves, your majesty,” Ayumi said, gesturing at her notes.

Rin frowned deeply. It was even worse than she had thought. She took a step towards the girl and took a look at the notes, studying the paper for a moment. It seemed that the girls were doing well so far, but it was certainly not their job to teach themselves things they were supposed to have teachers for.

“Where are the rest of your classmates at the moment?” She asked the girls and put on a friendly face again, hoping that the girls would trust her enough to show her around as well. Fortunately, the three seemed delighted to help.

“They are inside, your majesty.”

“Would you like to show me the way?”

“Yes, your majesty!”

Before the headmaster could say anything, Rin had already followed the girls, Satsume and Makoto right behind her. They exchanged a knowing look. Oh, they knew exactly what was about to come for the headmaster. Rin might have been smiling at the girls, but they knew that she was angry that the school did not follow the crown’s instructions for the education of girls.

The girls led Rin to a classroom at the end of the hallway, where about twenty young girls sat at small desks and chatted with each other about this and that. There was no teacher around, and they were apparently waiting for the next lesson. As Rin entered they turned their heads, gasping in shock and surprise as they realised who had come to visit them.

“Please, there is no need to be shy,” Rin said quickly and greeted them all with a kind smile. “I just wanted to see how you were all doing. And in the courtyard, I met some of your classmates already. So you are having a free hour because you do not have a teacher for mathematics?”

The girls looked at each other before they nodded slowly.

“For how long has it been like this?” Rin asked.

A girl in the front raised her hand shyly. “For about a year, Mylady,” she said.

Rin stared at her for a moment. For about a year? More than one year ago, she had been planning the curriculum with Sesshōmaru. More than one year ago, they had sent it to all schools in the West.

“Headmaster,” she said, turning her head to him. “Tell me, do the boys receive mathematics lessons?”

The headmaster blinked in surprise. “Well, yes, they-“

“Then why do these girls not have a mathematics teacher if the school for boys obviously has some?” Rin asked sharply, and her eyes began to sparkle in anger.

The headmaster dropped to his knees. “Your majesty! We would like to teach the girls mathematics, but all the teachers we have for this subject are men! We could not-“

“The teacher for literature is a man!” Ayumi exclaimed angrily.

“And the one for kanji is also a man!” Another girl said, and the others agreed loudly.

Rin nodded. “It appears that you simply refuse to have someone teach these girls mathematics. Did you not receive the new curriculum?”

The headmaster swallowed thickly.

“The empress has asked you a question,” Makoto said.

“We… we received it, your majesty…”

“And you obviously chose to ignore it.” Rin closed her eyes for a moment and clasped her hands above her belly before she looked at the students, who were watching here in awe.

“It seems that your education has been neglected,” she said. “I will make sure that you will receive a teacher for mathematics. And I will have this place inspected regularly to make sure that you all receive the education that you deserve. And that your parents pay for, as well. Do not hesitate to send letters to my bureau should anything be the matter. It is very important for his majesty and I that all women and girls shall be adequately educated.”

The girls nodded and bowed their heads in gratitude while the headmaster could not believe his ears. Of course, he did not dare to protest.

Rin sighed and straightened her shoulders before she turned around to the man, looking at him expectantly. “Now take me to the boys.”

It was past lunchtime when Rin left the school again, and as she got into her carriage, boys and girls of all ages had come to say goodbye to her, waving excitedly at her as the carriage drove out of their courtyard and back onto the streets of Edo, followed by a small army of guards. It had been an eye-opening visit for Rin, and she knew that there was still a lot left to do. She would make sure that the school for girls would be extended, and that more teachers, especially female ones, would be sent to work there with both boys and girls. She was sure that the headmaster would cooperate. After all, she had made it clear to him that he would find himself replaced if he did not follow the crown’s orders.

“That was a rather powerful visit, don’t you think?” Satsume asked, looking over at Rin while playing with her fan. “You showed yourself to the people. To children. That has never happened before in the West.”

Rin shrugged, looking out of the window. “We must be more visible,” she said softly. “Otherwise the people will forget who we are. And why we do what we do.”

Satsume smiled. “You are very wise, you know. That is why Sesshōmaru loves you so much.”

At that, Rin blushed.


	47. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

This is just an author's note - one that is very important to me.

Some of you might have already heard of Article 13 of the European Parliament. They are currently discussing whether to pass a law that requires websites to provide automatic upload filters to filter copyright-protected content: fanart, fanfics (like this one), even fucking LINKS to them!

This, as you can imagine, is a horror scenario not only for users like me, but also for the people who run the Archive. Or for the staff of tumblr. 

If this law gets passed, I might not be able to post my stories here anymore. Why? Because the European Parliament is full of old people who probably don't even know how to start their computer without the help of an intern. And "the internet" is a very strange thing to them that you can use for looking at hotels for your next vacation. That's about all my parents do with computers, you see. And they're around 50.

I beg you to take a look at this petition; https://www.change.org/p/european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet

There you can find all the information needed. Please sign the petition if you can.

Also, if you can, contact the MPs of the European Parliament so that they will vote AGAINST Article 13: https://savetheinternet.info/contact-your-mep

Even if you are American, Asian, African, Australian, heck, whatever: This will affect you as well. No more fics, fanart, gifs, whatever, from people from Europe. 

And this can't be it.

The next chapter will hopefully come this weekend or so. And I'll only stop writing and posting my fics if they drag me away from my computer in shackles.

Thank you!

\-- theangryuniverse


	48. The Most Beautiful Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAIL BABY!

Makoto was fairly sure that he had never seen Sesshōmaru speechless. In fact, Sesshōmaru was the kind of man that liked to have the final word, whilst not wasting any second thoughts at the same time. Sesshōmaru was always in control of himself. He never overreacted, he never allowed his emotions to rule over him. The only person that knew his softer side completely was his wife, the woman who was unable to be present at the moment

The woman he was losing his temper for.

Sesshōmaru stood on the balcony of the tenshu, gripping the railing so firmly that it turned his knuckles white. Makoto remained in the background, watching his sovereign and friend trying to stay as calm as it was possible in such a difficult situation. Makoto had been in it before, and so, he knew what it felt like to be away from the woman one loved when she was giving birth to their child.

But Rin was human. And she was much more fragile than Tsukame had been.

The moment the young empress had begun to feel unwell, a midwife had been consulted, and the woman had confirmed that the child was on its way. And that meant that no man was allowed to enter the shiro until the prince or princess was born – not even Sesshōmaru. He was a man of traditions, and most of the time, he followed them strictly. But this time, he hated them more than anything else. Rin was in pain, and yet, he could not be with her. He knew that if he tried to enter the shiro, his mother and the others would stop him. In fact, his mother had been the one who had stopped him from following Rin, and Satsume had tried to explain to him that his restlessness would only upset Rin – that it was wiser if he stayed away and waited in the tenshu.

Sesshōmaru knew that she was not alone. That she had the best midwives and healers at her side, as well as her mother and the ones that she trusted. And yet, for the first time in his long life, Sesshōmaru, the son of the great Inu no Taisho, was terrified.

A cry of pain cut through the peaceful silence, and Sesshōmaru let out a deep growl of frustration, his grip on the railing tightening even more. Makoto shifted on his cushion, taking a deep breath as he silently begged the kami to keep Sesshōmaru’s temper under control.

“Tell me, Makoto,” Sesshōmaru muttered, his claws digging into the wood. “Do you think that I could survive without her? If I ever lost her?”

Makoto looked up in surprise as Sesshōmaru suddenly spoke.

“Do you think she could live without you?” He asked in return. “These are questions that we cannot find answers for. Only when the moment comes we know the truth. But it will not come to that.”

Sesshōmaru huffed, clutching the hilt of the sword that he always carried with him. Tenseiga would save Rin if it came to the worst. Tenseiga would save the woman he loved. Tenseiga would save his heart.

He kept telling himself that, like a mantra, over and over again. 

*******

Rin held firmly onto her mother’s hand, taking small steps as she walked up and down in the room and waited for the next contractions. The midwife had said that walking would help and shorten the delivery, and Rin had accepted the advice gladly. And although she could only take the tiniest of steps, it seemed to help, and she leant against her mother for support as she took even breaths and hoped that her baby would come soon.

“You are doing so well, Rin,” Fumiyo said softly and gently patted her back. “I remember well how hard this is, but you are doing wonderfully, darling.”

Rin could only manage a tired smile. It felt as if she had been up for days, and all she wanted to do was to lie down and sleep with her baby in her arms. But of course, it was not up to her to decide when and how the child would come. The midwives, however, remained completely calm at the duration of the delivery.

“This is entirely normal, your majesty,” the older midwife told Rin as she slowly returned to the futon. “Before you know it you will hold your baby in your arms and all the pain will be forgotten.”

“I doubt that…” Rin breathed as she lay down with the help of her mother and Satsume. She knew that the worst pain was yet to come, and the mere thought of it was absolutely terrifying. What if she did not survive? What if something went wrong and the baby did not survive? What if they both died?

Satsume gently took Rin’s hand into hers. “Try not to get worried,” she said softly. “Everything is fine. And everything will be fine.”

Rin turned her head towards her, gripping her friend’s hand tightly. “If I don’t make it you have to tell Sesshōmaru that I always loved him and that he-“

“There is no need to tell me that,” Satsume said calmly, but she understood why Rin was so worried. She was human, and incredibly fragile. Human women often died in childbirth. “You will live a long and happy life with Sesshōmaru-sama and your children.”

“Satsume-sama is right, your majesty,” the midwife said from between Rin’s legs. “Everything looks perfect. With the next contraction we shall begin to deliver the prince or princess.”

Rin nodded weakly, leaning against her mother. “I hope it is a boy,” she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment.

Lady Kiyomi, who sat on a cushion in the corner, fanned herself a little faster. A boy would indeed help. Not only the West, but also Rin’s reputation. Whilst she was loved by the human population, many yōkai still regarded her as a misfit and were only waiting for an excuse to talk badly about her. It was mainly the yōkai of his father’s generation, or the one before that, who still thought of women, especially human or hanyō women, as lesser beings. The fact that Sesshōmaru had married a human woman and made her his empress was regarded as a personal insult by many of them.

“Push when you are ready, your majesty,” the midwife said, gently patting her knee. Rin nodded, taking a deep breath as she squeezed her eyes shut and began to push, her nails digging into the futon as she used all of her strength to bring her child into this world. Simultaneously, the chants of the monks outside the shiro became louder, followed by a heart-shattering, angry growl.

Kiyomi turned her head towards the door. Satsume and Kosoko exchanged a glance. Sesshōmaru could hear everything, but in return, Rin could not hear him – which was considered a blessing, given the fact that his anxiety would have only upset Rin greatly. Kiyomi remembered how terribly quiet it had been in the palace when Sesshōmaru was born. Her husband had been meditating in his study, and his courtiers had not dared to make a sound. Only when Sesshōmaru had let out his first cry, life had returned to the palace.

Back then, she had felt terribly alone, despite being surrounded by midwives, healers, and her ladies-in-waiting. Therefore, she was glad that it was so very different for Rin, who was surrounded by the people that she loved.

“Well done, your majesty,” the midwife praised as Rin fell back against her mother, who gently dabbed her sweaty forehead with a cloth. “Not long now!”

It was the kindest lie that Rin had ever been told – it turned out to be a rather long and difficult birth, and as the sun began to set again, the child had still not been born. But the midwives and healers still remained completely calm. Some births just took longer than others, and perhaps it had something to do with the fact that the child was half human, half yōkai.

“Kosoko,” Kiyomi said suddenly. “Perhaps you should go to his majesty and inform him about Rin’s current state. Tell him that she is doing well.”

Kosoko nodded and rose from the floor, gathering the many layers of her kimono on the way out. It would not do any harm if they kept Sesshōmaru at least informed of what was going on, and Kiyomi knew that being separated from his wife in this situation was driving him insane.

Kosoko had just reached the corner of the hallway as suddenly, the soft cry of a baby filled the palace, and she sighed in relief, turning around on the spot to go back to Rin. The relief on everyone’s faces was obvious – including Rin’s, who was out of breath, but looking over the midwife’s shoulder eagerly. “My baby…” she whispered, leaning back against her mother. “Finally…”

“Well done, my darling!” Fumiyo smiled and kissed her sweaty forehead. “Welcome to motherhood!”

The midwife carefully wrapped the crying child into a clean cloth and cut the umbilical cord before placing the child in Yun’s arms to have it bathed and weighed. Rin could not take her eyes off the tiny thing in her maid’s arms, but before she could hold her baby, she had to be delivered of the placenta first. She had been told all of this months ago, but despite knowing that they would not keep her baby from her, Rin reached out for the child almost desperately. “What is it?” She asked breathlessly. “Yun, what…”

Lady Kiyomi, who had followed Yun to watch the baby receive its first bath, turned around and approached the futon. “It is a healthy little girl, Rin-chan,” she said with a smile. “A perfect little hanyō-“

“Oh, Rin, don’t cry!” Fumiyo said quickly as large tears rolled down Rin’s cheeks, and she quickly dried them with a handkerchief. “There is no need to cry, darling! Everything is fine!”

But for Rin, nothing was fine.

“Rin-chan,” Satsume said worriedly and gently stroked her hair, moving closer to her friend and sister. “Rin-chan, what is wrong?”

But Rin only hiccuped between small sobs, and only as the baby was finally placed in her arms she seemed to calm down a little, stroking the cheek of her little daughter with her finger. She was absolutely perfect with her silver hair and tiny dog ears on top of her head, like Inuyasha. But she was a girl, and not what Sesshōmaru had always hoped for.

Her husband had always only ever talked about the heir that she would bear him. He certainly had not had a girl in mind. Rin was sure about that.

Lady Kiyomi watched Rin with a deep frown on her beautiful face, slowly putting two and two together as she watched mother and child interact. Rin was not crying out of sadness or disappointment, but out of fear of being a disappointment to others. To Sesshōmaru.

“She is the most gorgeous princess this realm has ever seen, Rin-chan,” Kiyomi said calmly. “And she is so pretty.”

“She looks like you,” Satsume said, rubbing Rin’s shoulder encouragingly.

And it was true – the little girl had inherited Rin’s facial features, and only the colour of her hair and eyes as well as her ears indicated that her father was a yōkai. But that was little consolation for Rin in this moment. She was sure that Sesshōmaru would be disappointed – very much so, even.

The midwife cleared her throat softly.

Kiyomi touched Rin’s arm. “I will take her to her father now, yes?” She said softly and took the small bundle into her arms. “And then he’ll bring her back to you. Everything will be fine. You hear me?”

Rin swallowed thickly, allowing her mother-in-law to take the baby from her again, watching as the baby settled in Kiyomi’s arms against the soft mokomoko.

Fumiyo looked at Satsume. “His majesty won’t make a scene because it is a girl, right?” She asked her worriedly.

Satsume met her gaze. “He won’t dare,” she said. “I won’t allow it.”

***

The moment they had heard the soft cry of a baby, Sesshōmaru had been unable to stand still, and he was quickly pacing the room as suddenly the doors were slid open and his mother entered. In her arms, she carried a tiny bundle, and all that Sesshōmaru could see was a small, silver head of hair, and a pair of tiny dog ears.

“I bring to you the youngest princess,” Kiyomi said softly.

Sesshōmaru’s heart skipped a beat and he took a step closer towards her, staring down at the little creature in his mother’s arms, his mouth suddenly becoming very dry.

“Give her to me,” he said in a rough voice, holding his hands out for his daughter, but Lady Kiyomi did not move. She met his gaze firmly and said:

“What on earth did you tell Rin that she is so terrified of your reaction?” She barked, and Sesshōmaru instinctively took a step back. It did not matter that he was the emperor. She was his mother, and that would always give her a certain power over him. “The moment we told her she had a little girl she began to cry! And those were not tears of joy! Sesshōmaru! You open schools for girls and strengthen their rights and when it comes to your own family you uphold values that-“

“I did no such thing!” Sesshōmaru shouted, and the child in Kiyomi’s arms began to whimper.

Immediately, mother and son fell silent, their gaze fixed on the little girl. But it seemed that the sudden noise had not upset the princess too much. But it had taught them both a lesson, and they knew that shouting would not help their cause.

“Rin thinks that you will be disappointed, Sesshōmaru,” Kiyomi said, calmer this time. “You must go to her and convince her that you are not.”

“I am not disappointed,” Sesshōmaru murmured. To prove that he meant it, he took a step closer to his mother, taking the child out of her arms to hold his daughter for the very first time. She felt incredibly light, lighter than he had thought, and as the baby curled up against his chest, Sesshōmaru held his breath. She was absolutely perfect.

How could any father ever be disappointed at the sight of such a miracle?

“How is Rin doing, physically?” Sesshōmaru asked in an incredibly soft voice and lifted his gaze again as he gently bounced the baby girl in his arms. “I heard her screams and…” He fell silent again. Rin’s cries of pain had been the worst thing he had ever heard in his life.

“I know,” Kiyomi said. “It was a long birth, but physically, she is fine. The rest lies in your hands, my son.”

Sesshōmaru did not need his mother to know that. The fact that Rin was afraid of his reaction to the gender of their child was his fault, and his fault alone. Yes, he had always talked about his heir when referring to Rin’s child, but had Rin thought that he was only hoping for a son? That he would be disappointed with her if she gave him a girl?

“Thank you for bringing her to me, Hahaue,” Sesshōmaru said.

Kiyomi blushed. He had not called her his mother in this most respectful way since the day she had overstepped her boundaries and sent the soldiers to get Makoto and Tsukame. She had been sure that Sesshōmaru, despite his gracious act of giving her back the freedom she had once had, would never treat her the same again. But Rin had changed him more than she could have ever thought.

“It was my pleasure,” Kiyomi said and clasped her hands, stepping aside as Sesshōmaru walked past her and out of the room, heading down the hallway to the Imperial Chambers.

***

The midwives had done their duty, and with Yun’s help, Rin had been washed and dressed in a clean, light yukata that she could easily rest in while in childbed. A tray with refreshments as well as hot miso soup had been put next to her futon on a small tray, but the young empress would not touch any of it. Anxiously, she threw glances at the door to her left, wringing her hands as she waited for her husband’s arrival. And his judgement.

Satsume had kept telling her that Sesshōmaru would be anything but disappointed about the gender of their child, but Rin needed to hear it directly from him. She needed to hear that he was happy, that she was not a failure in his eyes.

Her mother tried her best to cheer her up. “You know, when Sachiko was born, your father was jubilating,” she told Rin while preparing the cot for the princess for the fifth time in a row. “He said to me: Oh, what a blessing she is! Not a soldier! Not a courtier! Just a little girl, to love and cuddle! And then he-“

But Rin was not listening. As soon as she heard the familiar footsteps of her husband coming down the hallway, she sat up in bed, clutching her duvet tightly.

Sesshōmaru slid the door open and entered the room quietly, nodding at the women present. Satsume and Kosoko rose from their cushions, and so did Fumiyo and Yun, following the demonesses through the other door to Rin’s drawing room to give the young parents some privacy.

Rin held her breath as Sesshōmaru came closer and knelt down beside her, kissing first his daughter, and then his wife.

“Thank you for giving me something so perfect, my love,” he said.

Rin swallowed thickly. “You… you are not disappointed that she… she is not…”

Sesshōmaru shook his head. “I realised that I… used the word ‘heir’ a tad too often recently,” he said. “Rin, I never wanted you to think that I would only ever be satisfied with a son.”

At that, Rin burst into tears again, but this time, they were tears of relief, and Sesshōmaru wrapped an arm around his wife to hold her close. He allowed Rin to take all the time she needed, and eventually, her arm came to rest around their baby girl.

“She is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen,” Rin breathed between hiccups, leaning her head against Sesshōmaru’s chest. “I can’t believe that she is truly ours…”

“Me neither,” Sesshōmaru admitted, shifting a little so that the little girl lay in Rin’s arms entirely. “What name shall she have? Have you already chosen one for her?”

Rin shook her head. “I thought that these things are to be decided by the emperor.”

“Nonsense,” Sesshōmaru replied. “Traditionally, the empress names the daughters, and the emperor names the sons. But I don’t think that this is a tradition that needs to be followed strictly. So you may choose the names of our sons, too. To be honest, I am not good with names.”

Rin looked down at their daughter, holding her closer to her chest, feeling her warmth against her skin.

“I would like to name her Murasaki,” she said after a while. “After our dear friend that is sorely missed.”

Sesshōmaru nodded and lowered his head, kissing Rin’s forehead and then his daughter’s.

“Princess Murasaki of the West,” he said quietly, and as he withdrew from her again, the daiyōkai’s daughter seemed to smile.


	49. Mothers and Daughters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the new chapter! :) Sorry it took longer than usual, life (and the internship) got in the way, but now I'm home again! I hope you enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think of it!

The midwives had left Rin soon after Sesshōmaru had come to see his daughter, and she had quickly fallen asleep in her husband’s arms. Now that everything was over and their child was born, Rin was terribly exhausted, and she had drifted off to sleep right after feeding Murasaki for the first time. Now the baby slept in her little cot right next to Rin’s futon, and Sesshōmaru watched his wife and daughter in awe. If someone had asked him to describe what he felt in this moment, he would have found himself unable to find the right words. The truth was that he was not sure what it was that he felt. He had never thought that one day, he would have a wife and a daughter that he loved more than anything else in this world. But now that he had them, he finally understood what his father had always been speaking about. Now he understood what his father had felt for Izayoi, and why he had died so willingly to protect her.

He would do the same for Rin and his daughter.

Murasaki yawned a little in her cot, and Sesshōmaru reached out to touch her cheek. It did not matter that she was a hanyō. She was perfect the way she was, with her silver hair and the tiny dog ears. And she was a perfect little copy of the woman that owned his heart. The symbol and result of the love that they shared.

He would protect her with his life. Even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Eventually, Sesshōmaru rose from Rin’s futon, but not without kissing her forehead first. She needed to rest, and she deserved to recover from giving birth for as long as she liked. No one would be allowed to disturb her in her slumber. She had performed a miracle that night, and in return, he would make sure she was treated like the empress that she was.

Sesshōmaru was quiet as he left Rin’s rooms and made his way down the hallway to the gates, back to his council room, where at least a dozen courtiers were already anxiously waiting for the news. Makoto, who had left earlier, was just as clueless as the rest of them, and he leant against the wall, his hand resting on top of his sword, clear curiosity in his eyes.

“The Empress has given birth to a healthy girl,” Sesshōmaru said and walked up to the dais, taking a seat as the courtiers began to mumble among themselves. “She shall be known as Her Imperial Highness, the Most Honourable Princess Murasaki of the West. I will neither allow nor tolerate any comments on the gender of the princess,” he added sharply, and the room fell silent immediately. “I am aware of the atmosphere in this country. I am aware that despite our efforts to strengthen the rights of women, there are yōkai who regard the fact that Her Majesty is human as a personal insult. However, that does not impress me. In fourteen days, the court will wait upon the princess. Those who refuse have no longer a place in my Empire.”

Makoto cleared his throat. “Your majesty, allow me to congratulate you on the birth of Her Imperial Highness,” he said and bowed his head respectfully. In the council room, yes, in politics, even, they could not be friends. Especially not in public situations like these. “I do understand your motivations behind your decision to have the court wait upon the princess, however, I was wondering if you had a plan in mind if a certain number of courtiers refused to do so? I am only thinking of the protection of Her Majesty the Empress and Her Imperial Highness.”

Sesshōmaru met his gaze. Of course. Makoto was a military man, and always two, no, even three steps ahead of everyone else when it came to these things.

“Of course I have a plan in mind, Makoto-sama,” he said. “A rebellion will be nipped in the bud.” Sesshōmaru let his eyes wander over his councillors, all of them representatives of the most powerful yōkai clans in the West. “But I trust in the support of my councillors, who have all served me well in the past.” His gaze fell onto Sato Katahisa, the one that had been against the new curriculum for the girls’ schools. Sesshōmaru knew that whilst Sato would never openly criticise him, he was not a supporter of his marriage with Rin, and that he had only reluctantly attended their wedding. Sato came from an old family, and his father and grandfather before him had already served in the high council.

Losing their support would bring great damage.

“Bring the news to the people of Edo,” Sesshōmaru said eventually. “Tell them that a princess has been born.”

The men nodded, and one of them, a young councillor that Sesshōmaru hardly spoke to, raised his hand. Sesshōmaru met his gaze.

“Please, Mylord,” he said nervously. “May we ask about the wellbeing of our most beloved Empress?”

The other courtiers stared at him for asking such a question that was regarded far too intimate for a council meeting, and the councillor next to the young man opened his mouth in indignation to reprimand him, but much to their surprise, Sesshōmaru replied calmly.

“Her majesty is feeling well. Tired, but well,” he said, studying the young man with mild interest. He did not seem like a yōkai at all, and only then he remembered that he had asked for a human councillor a few months ago. But he seemed rather young to him. “You must be Aoki Itsuki,” Sesshōmaru said.

The young man blushed and bowed his head. “I am, your majesty.”

“The Empress spoke highly of you,” Sesshōmaru said. “She will be pleased to hear that you care about her wellbeing.”

Aoki blushed even more and murmured a thankyou, as another councillor began to speak. “These are wonderful news, your majesty,” he said. “We could not have asked the kami for more, I dare to say. We should drink to the prosperity of our Empress, and to the health of the newborn princess.”

And so, a large bottle of sake was brought to the council room, and as the men raised their cups, Sesshōmaru made a decision.

As his councillors left again, he called Sato back into the room. Sato was visibly confused, but he tried not to show it as he knelt before Sesshōmaru. He waited until everyone else but Makoto and Sato had left, then he said: “Her Majesty the Empress needs a private secretary. Someone who is capable of hard work, and someone who keeps his hands to himself.”

Sato nodded. “I understand, Mylord. Usually, these positions are given to eunuchs, to ensure the safety of the household of the empress.”

“Precisely,” Sesshōmaru said, leaning against his armrest. “I have decided to give this great honour of offering a private secretary to your family, Sato-sama.”

Sato stared at him.

Makoto, who sat in the corner, hid his smile behind his cup.

“To my family, Mylord?” Sato repeated in confusion.

“Yes,” Sesshōmaru said calmly. “It is the highest honour for a family to have one of their sons in the inner chambers of the empress, as no man except myself is allowed in them. Your family has served mine well for at least a thousand years. It is only logical that I choose from the ones that have proven themselves to be most trustworthy.”

Sato seemed to shake in both excitement and indignation as he accepted the news. Makoto knew that Sesshōmaru had just successfully defeated him, and that a rebellion from the Sato clan had just become very, very unlikely. Offering a private secretary was the highest honour, and refusing it would be the same as high treason.

Sato bowed his head. “Your majesty is far too kind to my family,” he said. “But I deeply regret that I have to inform you that there is no suitable candidate. None of my sons are unmarried.”

Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow. “There are more men in your family than just your sons, Sato,” he said calmly. “I expect at least five of them here in a month’s time. The Empress will choose her private secretary herself.”

Sato knew that he could not refuse such a thing, and that if he spoke up against Sesshōmaru, he would lose his head immediately. And so, he bowed again.

“Yes, your majesty,” he said. “I will send a raven immediately.”

“Good. You are dismissed.”

Makoto watched wordlessly as Sato left the room, and only as they could be sure that no one else was listening, he said: “You just grabbed him by the nuts, Sesshōmaru.”

Sesshōmaru turned his head and huffed, albeit jokingly. “Who does he think he is,” he said and rose from the dais. “I am the emperor here. He does not get to decide who respects my wife and daughter and who does not.”

*******

As Rin woke up the following day, it was already noon. No one had dared to wake the young empress after she had been up all night, and so, Rin had managed to find enough rest to wake up surprisingly refreshed and ready for the day. For her first day as a mother.

She still could not quite believe it. Just one day ago, she had been as round as a ball. Now her stomach had already become much smaller, and although there was still some of it left, it was quite obvious that not long ago, she had given birth to a baby. Her baby. A perfect little baby girl.

Rin rolled over on her futon, her hips aching from the exertion of giving birth, but she did not mind it much. It was merely a reminder of what she had done, of what she had willingly gone through for her child. And now that her first day as a mother had come, she wanted nothing more than to hold her baby, and to feed her at her already aching bosom.

Slowly, Rin sat up and reached for the small cot next to the futon. But as she pushed back the small veil, she froze.

The cot was empty.

“Murasaki?” Rin breathed and threw the blankets out of the cot, as if someone had hidden her baby under them. “Murasaki?!”

Rin stumbled out of bed, not caring that she was only dressed in a light yukata, not caring that she was not supposed to leave the bed at all for at least seven days. She began to panic, and her breath hitched in her throat as she rushed to the doors, pushing them aside. “Murasaki?!”

A bunch of maids squeaked in surprise as the empress suddenly stood before them, and they dropped their cleaning utensils to bow to her, but Rin ignored them completely as she ran past them through her drawing room to the nursery that had been prepared for her child weeks ago, but it was empty, just like the cot.

“Murasaki?!” Rin cried as she rushed out of the room and down the hallway, running into Kosoko, who had heard her scream.

“Rin!” Kosoko gasped and reached for her mistress. “Rin, you must return to bed! You must not be on your feet yet!”

“Murasaki! I need to find Murasaki!” Rin breathed as another door opened and Satsume came in, rushing to Rin’s side and taking her hands.

“Rin, you have to go back to bed!” She said, trying to calm her down, but Rin began to cry even harder. Her daughter had disappeared, and no one around her seemed to care!

Finally, a familiar voice reached her ear, and as Rin spun around, she found Sesshōmaru stand in the doorframe. Sesshōmaru. The only one that could help her.

“What is going on here?” He asked in confusion, but before he could take a step closer to Rin she had rushed into his arms.

“Murasaki! She is gone! And I can’t find her!” Rin whimpered and looked around frantically, searching for any sign of her child.

Sesshōmaru pulled Rin closer against his chest to soothe her, gently rubbing her back. “I am sure there is an explanation for this, Rin,” he said. “But you must go back to bed. You must not be up for another seven days.”

“But Murasaki-“

“We will find her,” Sesshōmaru said calmly and looked at Satsume and Kosoko, who both seemed unsure what to do. “Where is Yun? She surely knows more.”

Just then, Yun came running down the corridor, stopping just right in front of Sesshōmaru with an accomplished bow. “Your majesty!” She breathed. “The princess is with the Lady Mother, with Lady Kiyomi!”

“Now there we have it,” Sesshōmaru said to his still upset wife and kissed Rin’s forehead. He did not why Murasaki was with his mother, but at least they had an answer now. “She is with her grandmother, and perfectly safe.”

“I need to see her, Sesshōmaru, I need to see Murasaki,” Rin begged him as Sesshōmaru began to gently guide her back to her bedroom.

“I will arrange that she will be brought to you immediately,” Sesshōmaru said calmly and nodded at Satsume and Kosoko, who immediately left to follow his orders. Yun followed Sesshōmaru and Rin and helped her to settle on her futon once more, but Rin would not calm down until the doors finally opened and Lady Kiyomi came in with Murasaki. Rin let out a small sob and reached for her daughter, pulling her against his chest as she was finally laid into her arms, rocking her gently back and forth.

Sesshōmaru sighed a little, glad that Rin had finally calmed down again as he turned around to his mother, who watched mother and daughter interact with an embarrassed expression on her usually so pretty face.

“A word, Hahaue,” Sesshōmaru said and walked over to the open garden door with her.

“Sesshōmaru, I had no intention to cause Rin so much distress-“

“I know that, Hahaue,” Sesshōmaru said calmly, briefly glancing at Rin, who had begun to feed her daughter, the tears still rolling down her cheeks.

“I thought that it would be better if I kept the child with me, so that Rin could rest in peace and would not be disturbed by the cry of a babe in the early morning hours,” Kiyomi said. “That is how it has always been done in the palace and-“

“I know that, Mother, but you must understand that Rin is human,” Sesshōmaru said. “Unlike yōkai, human mothers are very attached to their children. They do not leave them out of sight, and they take care of them themselves. This is not meant as a critique of my upbringing,” Sesshōmaru added as Kiyomi opened her mouth in protest. “I merely ask you to respect Rin’s parenting and how she treats our child. And that includes that you ask her first before you take Murasaki with you. She would never deny you to hold your grandchild.”

Kiyomi averted her gaze and sighed a little. “I will apologise once she has calmed down more,” she said, glancing at Rin who was looking down at her baby girl in awe. “I did not think that this would cause her so much distress.”

“I did not think so either,” Sesshōmaru admitted. “But emotions run very high in human mothers, I have been told. We must learn from this situation that is so very new to all of us. And we must trust in Rin’s instincts as a mother.”

Kiyomi nodded, watching as Sesshōmaru approached his wife and daughter again. Rin was focusing entirely on Murasaki, stroking her silver head of hair as she let her suckle on her breast for the first time. The night before, a wet nurse had taken care of that. But Sesshōmaru was sure that Rin would not necessarily approve of that.

After a while, Rin covered herself again and held Murasaki against her chest, humming a soft lullaby for her as the princess fell asleep again, now with her little belly full of warm milk.

“Rin,” Sesshōmaru said softly, touching her arm. “Murasaki was with my mother this morning so that you could sleep in peace. You surely understand that.”

Rin, now feeling a little ashamed about her sudden outburst, nodded meekly. “I just did not know where she was so I-“

“I know,” Sesshōmaru said and kissed the top of her head. “No one will take her out of this room again without your explicit permission, I promise that. But you must promise me that you will remain here, in bed, until the seven days are over and the midwife allows you to get up again.”

Rin nodded again, leaning against her husband. Now that she had Murasaki again she was much calmer than before, and once more she felt the ache in her hips and back from giving birth. But she knew that in the following seven days, she could rest, and that no one expected her to attend any public events for the next four weeks. That was the privilege of being the empress, she thought. She could entirely focus on her baby.

Kiyomi stepped closer, her hands clasped right above her obi. “I did not mean to upset you, Rin, my dear,” she said. “I do hope that you can forgive me.”

Rin looked up at her mother-in-law, who seemed genuinely sorry for her behaviour. She knew that Kiyomi had only meant well, and that she had only tried to help her.

“There is nothing to forgive,” she said, gently bouncing Murasaki in her arms.

Kiyomi seemed clearly relieved. “I’m glad. But you see, it is perfectly common for a woman of your standing to give her child to a person she trusts.”

“I know,” Rin said, remembering her own governesses and teachers. “But Murasaki is still so little…”

“And you have your sisters for that,” Kiyomi added. “Satsume and the others would be delighted to take care of the princess. All princes and princesses are traditionally raised by all women of the inner chambers, with their mother as the most important figure in their lives.”

Rin knew that, and she liked the idea of Murasaki having lots of aunts to play with and to learn from. But for now, she did not want to give Murasaki to anyone else. She wanted to hold her in her arms forever, she wanted to kiss her and cuddle her without end. “And she has a loving grandmother, too,” she said.

Kiyomi blushed at that. “I should leave you alone now,” she said softly. “My bath is waiting for me and you surely wish to rest, my dear.”

Rin watched her mother-in-law leave, settling against Sesshōmaru once they were alone again.

What an exhausting morning.

*******

Ungai had come in the early morning hours.

The demon slayer stood by his hut as he watched Kohaku pack his things, including his new weapon. He did not like the monk, and he did not want Kohaku to join him on his bloody crusade, but he knew that he could not change the boy’s mind. He understood that he was fighting for love, and that love could be a terrible motivator. The only thing the demon slayer could do was to pray for a safe journey, and that Kohaku would sooner or later come to his senses again.

He was a good boy. He did not deserve to be used by a fanatic.

Ungai had dropped a bag with coins into his hands earlier to pay him for his training, to which he had replied with a grim smile: “Use him well.”

Ungai had merely nodded. “Kohaku will kill for the greater good. For the woman that he loves.”

“If you say so,” the demon slayer said and approached Kohaku, patting his shoulder. “Never raise your weapon in blind anger, you hear me? Always think twice. And if you do not come to an answer then, think thrice. Never kill just for the sake of killing. If there is a tiny chance for forgiveness, you must follow it, or it will destroy your heart.”

Kohaku nodded lightly, bowing to his teacher. “I will never forget what you have taught me, sensei.”

The demon slayer nodded, watching as the young man and the monk disappeared between the trees, avoiding the main road to the village on their journey.

On the way to the market, the demon slayer ran into a few merchants that were exchanging news in sheer excitement. A few women had gathered around them, too, as well as a bunch of children. All of them were staring at a piece of parchment that one of the men was holding, and as the demon slayer came closer, he could hear them talk.

“A princess has been born! How wonderful!”

“Yes! What a blessing this is for our empress!”

“I heard it was a difficult birth, but that she recovered quickly.”

“Just like me with my first, women are stronger than you think, you know?”

“And they named her Murasaki! What a lovely name!”

“I heard the emperor is overjoyed, and that he showered the empress with gifts.”

“She is very beautiful, they say. And his majesty is apparently very much in love.”

“She must be a very special woman, then. Long live our Empress!”

“Yes, long live Empress Rin!”

The demon slayer dropped his basket.

“What did you say?” He said to the men. “What’s her name?”

The merchants looked at him in surprise. “Rin,” he said. “It says so here, on this paper. It’s an official one, from the capital! The Empress Rin is human, t’is said, and the princess is a hanyō.”

The demon layer looked at the paper only for a short moment. Then, he picked up his basket and ran back up the hill to his hut and into the forest, but it was too late.

Kohaku was gone.

The demon slayer turned to the small shrine near his home and clasped his hands in prayer, bowing to the gods. “Keep him safe,” he whispered, out of breath from running still. “And keep him away, far, far away from the palace!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, Kohaku...


	50. A Most Unusual Man

The weeks that followed the birth of Murasaki turned out to be some of the most peaceful and most joyful ones the West had had in very long time. It was obvious that the birth of the princess had changed the Emperor in ways no one had been able to foresee – he was calmer, more generous in his decisions and more forgiving than ever before. Those of his councillors that had children of their own only understood far too well how much the birth of a child could change a man. In the case of Sesshōmaru, it was merely a lucky coincidence that he was also an Emperor and responsible for the entire West.

After Murasaki’s presentation to the court, it had become rather quiet around the Emperor and his wife. Some had suspected that Sesshōmaru was disappointed that his first child was ‘only’ a girl, but the courtiers knew that it was merely a façade. They knew that Sesshōmaru was more than happy, and that he spent as much time as possible with his wife and daughter.

Rin had recovered surprisingly quickly from giving birth, and two weeks later, she appeared in the public garden with her daughter in her arms, as if to demonstrate that she was not a weak human being and willing to be present, even as a young mother. Sometimes, the Emperor would join her for a walk, demonstrating his pride.

No one dared to criticise the sovereign these days. Not even Sato, who had been finally silenced.

Four weeks after Sesshōmaru had given his family the honour to offer a private secretary to the Empress, six young men of the Sato clan had come to the palace to meet her. Rin had been told about everything by Sesshōmaru, and although she had been shocked as he had told her that her private secretary would have to become a eunuch, she agreed to it, but not without having her own thoughts as well.

Now, six young men bowed to the young empress as she entered her reception room in the company of her loyal maid Yun. She took a seat on the dais and pulled out her fan, looking at every man for a long moment before she began to speak.

“I would like to speak to every single one of you in private, but unfortunately, I do not have the time for that,” she said. “I hope that among you there is one that I can trust with my official affairs. You all come from a family that the Emperor trusts, and therefore, I wish to put my trust in you as well. Those of you that will not be chosen should not despair. The fact that you belong to the Sato family already honours you.”

“Yes, your majesty,” they said simultaneously and bowed to her again.

“Now, let us begin,” Rin said and glanced at the list of questions that she had for them, as the door was opened and Hanako came in, carrying Murasaki in her arms. Wordlessly, she gave her to Rin, who gently bounced her daughter in her arms whilst starting with the first question. Hanako sat down beside her, clasping her hands on her lap as she listened to the answers of the young men, all of them responding to the questions in a most appropriate manner. But that was not why Hanako had come to Rin’s reception room.

At the fourth question, Rin absentmindedly touched Yun’s hand, who reacted immediately. The maid reached for the collar of Rin’s kimono, gently tugging it aside to expose a breast full of milk. Immediately, the atmosphere in the room changed. The young man who was currently answering the question began to stutter, and just like the others, he blushed deeply and averted his gaze immediately. Rin pretended not to care and brought Murasaki to her chest, where the little girl began to suckle eagerly. Hanako, however, clacked loudly with her fan and raised her voice.

“You must meet the gaze of her majesty at all times!” She barked, and immediately, they returned their eyes to Rin, but visibly struggling to remain as composed as before.

Rin pretended not to notice any of this. She listened patiently as every candidate answered her questions, and gently stroked Murasaki’s head whilst her daughter ate.

Eventually, Rin had received the final answer to her questions, and she gave Murasaki back to Hanako, allowing Yun to readjust her kimono.

“I thank you all for coming,” she said and rose from the dais. “I will soon come to a decision. Please wait here until I call for you again.”

And with that she left the room, with Yun and Hanako following right behind her. The moment they had reached her drawing room, the three women began to giggle excitedly and they settled around the table in the middle of the room where another maid had prepared tea and a light meal for them.

“So, what can you tell me, Hanako?” Rin asked, taking Murasaki into her arms again. “What did you see?”

“Well,” Hanako laughed. “All of them looked away, as you could see, and they barely dared to look at you again. Men are so predictable, really. But there was one of them that did not flinch. The one on the very left.”

“The pretty one?” Yun asked, and promptly, the women giggled again.

“Yes, he looked very handsome indeed,” Rin agreed, remembering the man with the almost womanlike features. “So he did not flinch?”

“Not at all,” Hanako confirmed. “In fact, he did not even blush. And he was the only one to really never look at your breast once. The others all failed, sooner or later. Oh my.” She laughed. “They caught a glimpse of a most imperial breast.”

Rin laughed, kissing Murasaki’s head gently. “Well, then. I would like to meet this man, then, that could even resist this most imperial bosom.”

*****

The young man had never seen such magnificent beauty before. He looked around in awe as he was taken to the Imperial Gardens by a maid, not realising that the empress was already there and watching him in amusement as she rocked her little girl in her arms. The maid behind the man chuckled, gently nudging him with her elbow to draw his attention to the woman sitting on the bench by the pond. Only then the young man realised that his empress was sitting in front of him, and he stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening as he dropped to the ground and bowed lowly to her.

“Oh dear,” Rin said softly and held Murasaki a little closer. “Please, do stand. There is no need to be so formal if you are to be my private secretary.”

Slowly, the young man stood again, but kept his eyes averted, not daring to look at Rin directly. That, however, gave Rin the opportunity to study him. He was indeed a very handsome man with almost womanlike features. His fine, tender face was flawless, and even for a yōkai he was exceptionally beautiful. His hair, however, was not silver like Sesshōmaru’s, but of a pure, shiny golden colour. His eyes were of a beautiful green, and Rin was sure that this young man had many admirers at home.

“What is your name?” Rin asked softly.

“Sato Masamune, your majesty,” he answered, bowing his head again as he spoke. His voice was deep and soft, like the purr of a cat.

“Masamune-sama,” Rin said. “Please, come a little closer. Do not hesitate to look at me. There is no need to be so formal, really.”

Finally, Masamune raised his head, and as he came closer, Rin could see him even better, and she took in his figure and posture, nodding lightly in approval. She knew the Sato that was a member of Sesshōmaru’s council, but this one looked very little like him.

“Tell me, Masamune-sama,” she said. “What is your relationship to Sato-sama? The one in my husband’s council?”

“He is my most honourable uncle, Mylady,” he answered politely. “He was so kind to raise me like a child of his own when my most honourable father died in the war.”

“I am very sorry to hear about your loss, Masamune-sama,” Rin replied. “But I am glad that you had a home nonetheless. Tell me, what is your motivation to leave your home behind to come to the palace to serve me as my private secretary? A man like you must surely have lots of admirers amongst the ladies.”

Masamune smiled lightly, but he shook his head. “Indeed, there are many that seem to like me, Mylady,” he said. “But I am not interested in them. I am not saying this because I think myself to be standing above them, but merely because I feel no desire to be with them. My heart has always belonged to my books.”

Rin nodded. “I am very fond of them, too,” she said. “Then why did you not become a scholar?”

Masamune shifted a little on the spot. “Unfortunately, that was not possible for me,” he said.

“Why not?” Rin asked in surprise. “For a man as gifted as you it should be more than possible.”

She exchanged a look with Yun, who seemed just as clueless as she was.

“The Imperial Academy requires all of their scholars to be married, Mylady,” Masamune explained politely.

“And you could not bring yourself to take a wife?” Rin asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow. That sounded rather misogynist to her ears, and she found herself not so sure anymore about this young man. But Masamune shook his head.

“No woman should be married to a man like me, Mylady,” he said. “If you understand what I mean.”

Rin frowned even more. No, she did not understand any of this at all. She opened her mouth, turning to Yun to ask her to call for an advisor on that matter, as her maid leant in and whispered into her mistress’s ear.

“I believe Masamune-sama means to say that he feels drawn to members of his own sex, Mylady.”

Rin stared at Yun for a moment, not understanding what she meant until suddenly, the penny dropped, and Rin blushed all over. Quickly, she reached for her fan and hid her face a little to hide the fact she had become as red as a tulip.

Masamune cleared his throat.

“Your maid is right, Mylady,” he said and blushed himself. “I… I understand if that is a reason to reject me, and-“

“But that is…” Rin looked down at her daughter for a moment, who was peacefully sleeping in her arms thanks to a belly full of warm milk. Then, she exchanged a glance with Yun, and thankfully, her maid seemed to think the same. This was not a bad thing at all – not that Rin would have cared about the man’s preferences in the first place. She had seen and heard so many things in the palace that very little could surprise her in that matter. But in this case, it was a most fortunate circumstance.

The young man in front of her, however, seemed ashamed of himself.

Rin rose from the bench, holding Murasaki close. “Would you like to see the roses, Masamune-sama? They are most beautiful this time of the year.”

She turned around and walked away, down the path towards the gentle stream that went through the garden. Masamune stared at her back for a moment, speechless, but at Yun’s encouraging nod he hurried after his empress, walking behind her as she took him through her little paradise.

She had spent many happy days here with Sesshōmaru. And right after Murasaki’s birth, they had planted a new tree in this garden to celebrate her arrival. It was a demon tree, and had once belonged to Bokuseno. It would grow fast, and one day, it would be big enough to cast its protective spell all over the palace.

“My husband told me that all male servants of mine must be eunuchs,” she said as they walked past the largest cherry tree and towards the pond. “Apparently, it is that way to make sure that she is safe, and that even in… even in the case of rape, the Empress will not conceive a child of a man that is not her husband.” She closed her eyes for a moment, and a cold shiver ran down her spine. “I personally regard this tradition as barbaric. Understandable, but barbaric. Nonetheless, I agreed to it when my husband called for you. My only condition was that the candidate of my choice had to agree to it as well.” She turned around to Masamune, cupping Murasaki’s head gently. “But in your case, that would not be necessary, would it? You have no desire for women. You would never feel the urge to look at me or my ladies in a lustful way. I do not judge you for your… preferences, Masamune-sama. I do not care. But I would not be able to live with myself if a man like you had to give up part of his…  person merely in order to do my paperwork.” She looked at him almost pleadingly. “If I manage to convince his majesty to spare you from this tradition, would you then become my private secretary?”

Masamune swallowed thickly, and before Rin knew what was happening, he had dropped to his knees, pressing his forehead into the dirt in sheer gratitude.

“I would be most honoured to serve you, your majesty!” He declared, and Rin sighed in relief. It would not be that easy to convince Sesshōmaru, that she was sure of, but she wanted to spare this young man from such a barbaric tradition – especially if there was no reason to follow it. She did not care about the man’s private life. If the kami had created him that way, then that was absolutely acceptable.

Had there not been rumours about Oda Nobunaga himself, that he had taken a male lover, too?

“Please, stand up, Masamune-sama,” Rin said softly. “You will only ruin your beautiful clothing.”

For Masamune, it was unbelievable. Not only had she accepted his nature – she still wanted him to work for her. The rumours were not doing her justice. She was not only beautiful and kind, but also accepting and forgiving. Many others would have rejected him on the spot, but not this woman. Not their empress.

He clasped his hands behind his back. “Your majesty is the kindest of them all,” he said. “Loved by everyone, and admired by humans and yōkai alike. There is no greater honour in this life than to serve you.”

Rin laughed softly. “I feel honoured to be in this position, Masamune-sama,” she said, smiling as Murasaki gurgled in her arms. She kissed her little forehead soothingly. “One of my sisters said that you did not even flinch when my breast was exposed,” she said. “And that you kept your gaze fixed on my face at all times, unlike the others.” She tilted her head aside. “You see, when she told me, I was surprised. No man can resist the female chest, they say. Not even his majesty.”

Masamune chuckled. “With all due respect, your majesty,” he said, “The female chest is for the nursing of children, such as her imperial highness. Not for the enjoyment of men.”

Rin raised an eyebrow. “Not only smart, but also witty,” she said. “I think we will get along very well, you and I.”

*****

The moment Rin told Sesshōmaru about her chosen candidate’s nature, he almost choked on his sake.

“Kami,” Rin sighed as she patted his back a few times and then reached for the water to refill his cup. Sesshōmaru was coughing so heavily that even the guards had burst into the room, only to be sent out by Rin again, who could only shake her head at her husband’s reaction. “Now do not behave like that.”

Sesshōmaru grabbed the water she had poured for him, emptying the cup in one go.

“I would not have thought you would condemn it,” Rin said and clasped her hands on her lap. “Really, Sesshōmaru.”

“I’m not,” he said between coughs. “Oh my… this is the best news I’ve heard all week.”

“Huh?” Rin looked at him in confusion. “Your daughter smiled at you yesterday and the fact that Masamune-sama likes men is the best news of your week? Did I miss something in our bedchamber?”

Sesshōmaru refilled his cup and drank some more before he said: “I don’t mean it that way. Of course Murasaki comes first, but… ha.” He began to chuckle. “Old Sato always was so eager to get all of his sons into good positions here, except for that one. Now I know why.”

“Well, he is not his son, he is his uncle,” Rin reminded him.

“Yes, but he treated him like a son,” Sesshōmaru said. “He is of my grandfather’s generation. They view things differently. Children. Women. Sexual preferences. To them, it was men on top and women and children at the bottom of the hierarchy. Those that did not fit in were either cast out or, worse, killed.”

Rin nodded, taking his hand. “Now listen,” she said. “If he is… preferring his own sex, would it not be useless to make him a eunuch? He has no interest in women at all, my love. He did not even flinch or blush when he saw my breast.”

“He saw your _what_?”

“That does not matter,” Rin huffed. “But you understand what I am trying to say, yes?”

Sesshōmaru sighed, cupping her cheek. “Of course I do, Rin, but we must always think of the traditions. We have them for a reason.”

“To keep the wife or wives of the sovereign pure from other men’s seed,” Rin said, quoting the books. “But that is a rule that has been made by the men that served your grandfather! And you just said yourself that this was a very different time. I won’t have a servant of mine lose a part of his body if it is not necessary at all! Sesshōmaru.” She took his hand and placed it on her thigh. “All of this is yours. It will always be. And I give you my permission to kill any man that dares to lay a hand on me.”

Sesshōmaru knew that his argumentation was weak and that Rin had defeated it already with a single smile. She would not take a no for an answer in this matter, and she knew that he had no other choice than to agree to her conditions.

Oh, she truly knew how to play him like a fiddle.

And he loved her for it.

“Good, then,” Sesshōmaru sighed. “But I want to meet this young man before he officially becomes your private secretary, is that understood?”

“It is understood,” Rin smiled and kissed his cheek. “Now, shall we continue with our dinner?”

*****

Three days later, Sato Masamune was appointed as the private secretary of the Empress in front of the highest-ranking courtiers.

The young man was visibly shaking as Sesshōmaru handed him the scroll, but next to the emperor, on the dais, Rin was beaming with pride. She had insisted on being present, and Sesshōmaru had let her. She was sure that Masamune would be an excellent secretary, and that she would become good friends with him over the course of the following years.

Sato himself was present as well, half proud, half terrified. It was a great honour for his family, but at the same time, he wondered if the Emperor and Empress knew Masamune’s ‘secret’. If it ever were to be revealed to his oldest enemies…

But Masamune himself did not care. He was grateful that he had finally found a place in life, and he knew that he owed all of this to the woman in front of him. And Rin herself could not have been happier that day.


	51. Fatherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I know it took so long this time, and I'm really sorry for that.   
> The truth is that uni has started again and I'm very, very busy with work this semester. 
> 
> We're now in the last quarter of the story. Kohaku is back in Edo, Ungai is plotting again, and stuff is going on at the border where Inuyasha lives. 
> 
> But see for yourself - have fun with this new chapter!

The palace’s new footboys had been welcomed to their new environment in the early morning. The head of the outer chambers, a tiny and sour-looking kappa that had introduced himself to them by the name of Jaken, walked up and down in front of them, explaining to the young men in great detail what a great honour it was to be chosen for service at the imperial palace. Every single one of them knew that, and they were determined to not disappoint neither their families nor their sovereign. The latter was someone they would most likely never meet. Footboys did the lowest work. They fixed what was broken, they emptied what had become full, they cleaned what had become dirty. Only a handful of them would be promoted one day to become actual servants, and only a few of those would get the opportunity to serve the Emperor himself. But even then, they would not rise beyond the station of a personal footboy. The positions of the valet or personal assistant would always go to those that came from noble and important families.

But these young men were neither noble nor important. They had been chosen because they had proven to be skilled workers in their respective professions. They had applied for these positions by handing in a letter of referral by their masters, and Master Jaken had personally selected the few that would become servants at the palace.

Little did Jaken know that one of these letters had been faked.

“T’is the greatest honour you worthless children will ever receive in your lives!” Jaken croaked, waving with his staff. “So don’t you dare to disappoint His Majesty! And especially not our most honourable Empress! Now get up! There is work to do!”

The men rose from where they had been kneeling and followed Jaken through the courtyard to the place where they would be staying. Of course this was a part of the palace that was far away from where the Emperor lived, but Kohaku did not care. He kept his head lowered, but checked his surroundings carefully as he went with the others after the kappa that kept talking about the great honour that this opportunity was. The palace was big, but not bigger than he had expected. There were several buildings that were connected to each other; such as the Imperial Council, the library, the Imperial parliament, the Imperial Academy, the training grounds… it seemed endless, but Kohaku was not stupid, and he was sure that he would find his way through the palace blindly within a few days. And that was what he needed to do.

He needed to be able to get through this golden cage during the darkest nights to find his target.

But that lay beyond the walls of the outer chambers, hidden away deep inside the inner chambers, where the Emperor lived.

Where he kept Rin as his prisoner.

“Don’t dawdle!” Jaken croaked as they walked around several corners towards their quarters. The servants’ situation had improved recently, and those that lived in the palace knew who they had to thank for that. But no one spoke about it – simply because it was forbidden. No servant below the rank of a footman of the inner chambers was allowed to even mention the Emperor or Empress, in order to ensure that the Imperial Family was respected and not subject of palace gossip.

Eventually, the group stopped in front of a row of recently erected buildings. They were purpose-built, but they were of high quality and better than the housing of many people in the West. But it had been the wish of the Empress to make sure that all servants, regardless of their rank, lived in decent chambers that were clean and warm. And, naturally, the Emperor had allowed her to take care of that.

The servants knew that their Empress was good and kind, and many of them would have loved to thank her personally. But for most of them, that would never be a possibility. And so, they tried to thank her by working hard, and by keeping the palace running from the shadows.

Jaken turned around and cleared his throat. “These will be your chambers from now on!” He declared. “This is where you will live, eat, and sleep! You will honour this gift of hospitality by keeping these rooms in clean and in excellent condition! Is that understood?”

“Yes, Jaken-sama,” they said in low voices. Kohaku glanced at the buildings. He had to admit that they looked good, better than he had thought. But that was merely a façade. To keep the servants quiet. To keep them from rising against the monster that ruled over them. That he was sure about.

It was nothing but a means to keep them quiet.

“And now get to work before I lose my patience with you!” Jaken exclaimed and walked down the steps towards the gates. “You over there, you go to the kitchens! The ones over there, you are carpenters, you follow me to the training grounds! The sheds need new roofs!”

Kohaku, who belonged to the group of carpenters, followed the kappa and the others across the small courtyard to the next gate.

“Fantastic place, right?” The young man next to him said excitedly. “I’ve never lived in rooms as big as that!”

“Yep,” Kohaku agreed quietly, glancing at the other one briefly. He looked like one of those that were easily impressed, and always overly excited. One of the annoying kind.

“I’ll make my family proud,” the young man said. “I’m from the coast, and we’re only fishermen, but I did a training to become a carpenter and I did well so my master suggested I should apply here and then I was accepted and oh boy, my mother almost fainted! She couldn’t believe that I of all people-“

But suddenly, they were interrupted by the cry of Jaken who told them to get to their knees, and Kohaku reacted instantly. He got down to his knees and pressed his forehead into the dirt like everyone else, for any kind of royalty that had decided to cross their path.

Probably a prince or someone like that. They were not allowed to look at royalty, and Kohaku did not care. He was not here to look at palace poopers.

“BOW TO HER MAJESTY, THE EMPRESS!” Jaken screamed, and bowed himself as Rin entered the servant quarters followed by two maids. In her arms, she carried Murasaki, who slept peacefully against her mother’s chest.

“My dear Jaken-sama,” Rin whispered. “I came to see the accommodation for the new servants. But please forgive me for whispering. It seems that I have caught a cold that has ruined my voice. But the healer said that I will have it back very soon.”

“Your majesty!” Jaken exclaimed and bowed again. “I hope that you will recover quickly!”

“Thank you,” Rin whispered with a smile, letting her gaze wander over the buildings and then over the group of young men that were all kneeling before her. If her voice were not gone, she would have spoken to them directly to welcome them to the palace, but as she was only able to whisper these days, it would not make much sense. She would surely get another opportunity.

“This looks wonderful,” she whispered and looked at Jaken again. “Please make sure that these young gentlemen know that I want them to feel welcome here. And that should anything be amiss they can send a note to my private secretary. Masamune-sama will take them all to me.”

“I will, your majesty,” Jaken assured her and bowed several times.

“Thank you,” Rin smiled and held Murasaki a little closer as she walked past the young men with her ladies towards the exit. Only when Jaken allowed it they raised their heads again, and most of them could not resist turning their heads to catch a glimpse of their lady, albeit it was just the hem of her kimono that they were able to see as she turned around the corner and disappeared.

“DON’T LOOK AT HER MAJESTY!” Jaken cried and angrily waved with the staff of the two heads.

*******

The servant quarters had been Rin’s personal project, and naturally, she had been eager to see them. Sesshōmaru had not stopped her as she had told him about her plans shortly after Murasaki’s birth. In fact, he had encouraged her in her efforts, and he had shown great interest in her progress. To him, it was important that Rin built a positive reputation for herself, but he also knew that Rin needed little help for that. She was a natural, she loved to help, and she could not bear to see people suffer – especially not when they were right in front of her. That he had seen more than two years ago, when she had given her food to the refugees right outside of Edo. Back then, he had reprimanded her for her behaviour. But now, he understood why she wanted to help, and he encouraged it.

He understood her way of thinking, even if it sometimes appeared strange to him. Rin had always done what she thought to be best for the people around her, and that had not changed a single bit after Murasaki had been born. In fact, her urge to help others had become stronger in Sesshōmaru’s eyes, and the reason for that was the little princess.

Their little girl had changed their lives in ways that they had not been able to foresee. Now, everything they did seemed to have a greater purpose. Whenever Sesshōmaru was forced to make a decision, he could see Murasaki, and the woman she would one day become. He would shape this world for her. For his heiress.

In his council room, he did everything he could for her. But whenever he held her, he found himself to be terrified.

For dog yōkai, it was custom to leave the children in the care of the females. The father would protect them, but not coddle them. But each time he came to see Rin, she would have Murasaki near her, and she would immediately place her in Sesshōmaru’s arms, convinced that he wanted nothing more than to hold her.

For Sesshōmaru, it was an immensely difficult situation. He knew his own strength, and he knew how to handle Rin in a way that would not hurt her, no matter how passionate he became with her. But a baby was an entirely different matter. Carrying her around went against his nature, especially now, as Murasaki was not a tiny baby anymore. She had become rather active, and kept rolling from her back to her tummy, and squealed in joy whenever she saw someone she loved. Which was basically everyone.

But what had made Rin’s heart melt and Sesshōmaru’s heart clench was the moment when Murasaki had lifted her pudgy arms and reached out for her father.

Yōkai children were not that affectionate with their fathers at that age. No, they focused entirely on the women that raised them, and regarded their fathers with a healthy amount of respect. But Murasaki apparently could not have cared less. Perhaps it was due to the fact she was a hanyō, or perhaps it was merely her personality, but she adored her father unconditionally the way only children did, and squealed in delight whenever he walked into the room.

To Sesshōmaru, it was not natural. But being a father was nothing but another challenge. And this Sesshōmaru had never given up on a challenge. Especially not when it concerned his own daughter.

The princess lay on her soft blanket with a stuffed toy in her little hands that afternoon, surrounded by her mother, Satsume, Kosoko, and Yun, who were watching the little girl with fond smiles on their faces. With every day that passed, Murasaki became stronger, and eager to explore the world.

“Such a big girl already,” Rin smiled and touched Murasaki’s hair.

“She will surely begin to crawl very soon,” Satsume said in agreement. “Then we’ll have to have our eyes and ears everywhere.”

“Indeed!” Rin laughed, and Murasaki rolled onto her stomach with a squeal. “My mother had to make the house ‘baby-safe’ when my eldest brother was born. But she did not have as many helpers as I have now.”

She reached for the tea to her left, taking a sip. The hot beverage felt good in her throat. She had finally recovered from her cold, but her throat still hurt every now and then after speaking for a while.

Just then, Murasaki’s ears twitched, a clear sign that she heard something that Rin did not, and a moment later she heard the familiar footsteps of her husband approaching her rooms. The door slid open and Murasaki squealed happily, pulling herself forward. It was not crawling yet, but very close.

“Look at you!” Rin gasped. “Trying to crawl! Just for your Papa!”

She looked up at Sesshōmaru in excitement, who had frozen in the doorframe, looking down at their child with a strange expression on her face.

“She’s clearly using her demonic strength,” Satsume said. “That is why she is learning things so fast.”

“Obviously,” Sesshōmaru said and finally moved, reaching behind himself to close the door. “Rin, I must speak to you in private.”

Immediately, the others rose and left through the garden door, and Rin realised that whatever Sesshōmaru had to say was of serious nature. She reached for Murasaki, pulling her into her arms as she watched Sesshōmaru walk through the room to the small home altar where Rin prayed every morning. It seemed that he was studying the incense sticks, but Rin knew that he was only trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say. Eventually, he turned around to her again, a serious expression on his face.

“There have been attacks along the borders again,” he said. “Inuyasha was able to win for now, but he was injured in battle. That means that the enemy is becoming stronger, and trying to get into our territory.”

“Oh my!” Rin gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. “Is he alright? Does he need our help?”

Sesshōmaru huffed. “He’s a hanyō, he will recover. Apparently, he almost lost his leg, but according to his grammatically horrendous letter, he is fine.”

“Oh, thank the gods,” Rin sighed in relief. “Nonetheless, I will send a letter to Kagome and a bag with herbs from the healer.”

“Do what you think is right,” Sesshōmaru murmured. “But we must face the truth. The Fallen Dragons are trying to get the territory at the border for their personal kingdom. The Northern Throne does not have enough troops. We will have to fight together with them if we want to end this war before it begins.”

A cold shiver ran down Rin’s spine. War was the last thing she wanted. She knew that some things could not be avoided, especially conflicts between different realms, but she had always hoped that it would never come to a war. A war meant that Sesshōmaru would leave the palace to fight, and that thought scared her more than anything else.

“What else, Sesshōmaru?” Rin asked and rose from her cushion, holding Murasaki closer. “There is more, am I right?”

Sesshōmaru huffed, folding his arms, appearing more like a frustrated warrior than like an emperor. “Do you remember the group that called themselves Demon Slayers? They were led by a monk. He had disappeared for months. Now he has been seen near Edo again, but he has left again. Apparently, he is heading north.”

Rin approached her husband, reaching out to touch his arm. “Do you think the one has something to do with the other?”

Sesshōmaru sighed. “I don’t know. It might be possible. A single monk is not a threat, but he has great spiritual power. If he collaborates with the enemy, we might have a problem. I have sent more troops to the north, and human spies as well. We will hear it from them if anything should happen or develop unexpectedly.”

Murasaki gurgled in Rin’s arms, her little hands reaching out for Sesshōmaru, who glanced down at the child with a strange expression on his face.

“Sesshōmaru,” Rin said, “why do you always hesitate to take her?”

“What?”

“Don’t _‘what’_ me, Sesshōmaru,” Rin replied with a deep frown. “Did you think I would not notice? Each time I want to give her to you, you hesitate before you eventually take her. I want to know why.”

All of this she said in such a dangerously calm voice that sent a shiver down Sesshōmaru’s spine. Whenever Rin spoke like this, she was serious, and would not tolerate excuses or weak attempts of an explanation.

But to show his good will, Sesshōmaru reached out for Murasaki and pulled her into his arms, the little girl squealing in delight as she curled up against him with her little head on his shoulder. “My kind usually does not mollycoddle their offspring,” he told Rin.

“Carrying her is hardly mollycoddling her,” Rin replied and folded her arms.

“I mean that my kind, male dog demons, usually don’t treat their children like… like human fathers do,” Sesshōmaru explained with a small sigh. Oh kami. How on Earth could he explain this to her? “We leave them in the care of the females and protect them until they’re old enough to have a mind of their own and then we begin to teach them how to fight and how to protect themselves. We don’t… we don’t carry them around or kiss them.”

“So you don’t want to do that either.”

“That is not what I said,” Sesshōmaru huffed. “Old standards can hardly apply with a wife like you.”

“With a wife like me?” Rin repeated and raised an eyebrow.

“You know what I mean,” Sesshōmaru replied gruffly. “I have already forsaken all traditions by marrying you, Rin. So I might as well forsake the old ways when it comes to Murasaki. Even if it goes against my nature and even if it feels strange and almost impossible to take care of a creature so small as this one…”

Rin blinked in surprise as Sesshōmaru’s facial expression suddenly changed, and a soft blush spread over his cheeks as Murasaki let out a little squeak and raised her hand to touch – well, pat - his chin. And then she realised that it was not holding Murasaki that Sesshōmaru was worried about. No, it was something much more important than this, something that Rin would have never expected from him.

“Sesshōmaru, are you worried about being a bad father?” Rin asked.

Sesshōmaru didn’t look at her.

But that was enough of an answer for Rin. She placed her hands on his upper arms, careful not to squish Murasaki between them as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

“If I had thought you to be a bad father, I would not have agreed to marry you,” she said. “I know that everything you do, you do for us. And as long as you do it all out of love, you are doing it right.” She let go of him again and reached out to caress Murasaki’s hair. It was silver, just like Sesshōmaru’s. But once a month, during the full moon, it became dark, and her dog ears turned into human ones. For one day and one night every month, their little girl became human. The first time it had happened, Rin had almost fainted. But according to the healers, it was normal, and Kagome had confirmed in a letter that the same happened to Inuyasha, albeit at a different time of the month. Soon, they would have a full moon again.

It was as if Sesshōmaru had been reading her thoughts.

“It is easier when she is like this,” he murmured. “But whenever she is human, I… what if I hurt her? What if I hold her too tightly and-“

Rin shook her head. “You have never hurt me, and I’m human”, she reminded him. “If you treat her with the gentleness you show me, she will be fine. And I believe that she loves the tight hugs of her papa.”

Sesshōmaru looked down at his daughter, who was studying her father with sheer curiosity in her big, golden eyes. Whenever he looked at her, he could see her mother in her, and the kindness that Rin possessed. All of this Murasaki had inherited from her.

Rin kissed her baby’s head. “I know that you will never be like a human father to her, Sesshōmaru,” she said. “But I know that you love her. And Murasaki knows it, too. Would she trust you, if it were any different, I ask you?”

There it was again – Rin’s unbeatable logic of kindness, the means with which she measured everything. To her, kindness was the key to everything, and she believed in the goodness of people, even if they were yōkai, like him. She did not doubt his good intentions.

“I would die for her, if I had to,” Sesshōmaru murmured, and lowered his head to kiss the top of Murasaki’s head. “That is a promise I can give to her as a father.”

Rin moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around him and their little girl. “Don’t do it, though,” she said. “Even if there’ll be war. Promise me that you will always come back to us.”

Sesshōmaru huffed, and his arm came to rest around Rin’s shoulders. “This Sesshōmaru does not get himself killed.”

And that was a promise that Rin accepted gladly.


	52. Treason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni is killing me.  
> Anyway, we are in the last part of the fic now (this is NOT the final chapter of course. There are a few more to come). Thanks for staying with me up to this point!

Within weeks, Kohaku knew the structure of Edo Castle by heart.

It only seemed complicated at first, but in fact, it was a rather simple design. First, there were the training grounds of the guards and soldiers as well as their barracks. Next came the quarters of the lower servants, the kitchens, and the washing houses. Then, the outer chambers followed, the realm of the politicians and servants of the state, including the apartments of those that were deemed worthy by his majesty. Finally, there were the inner chambers, which consisted of the bureaus of high officials, the council room, the Imperial library, the study of the Emperor, the official reception hall. And there, hidden away deep in the centre of the inner chambers, was the harem. And on the other side, there was the private shiro of the Imperial family.

It was a place only those the Emperor trusted the most were allowed to visit. Kohaku knew that to man was allowed to enter these chambers, unless the man in question was either a relative, a close friend, or a eunuch. The latter were the only male servants allowed to work in the inner chambers, and albeit Kohaku was determined to be successful, he had not been willing to sacrifice a part of himself for the sake of his plan. It did not matter. He would find a way to get into the inner chambers. And then, he would carry out Ungai’s plan.

He only needed to find the right time.

At first, he had thought that the Emperor would leave the castle and travel north to support the troops, but it seemed that his plans had changed. Kohaku was not surprised. Why would an arrogant yōkai like that mingle with common soldiers and risk his life? Nonetheless, it did force Kohaku to readjust his plan a little. Ungai had been sure that the Emperor would travel north, and that would have been the perfect moment for the monk to get to him. To purify the monster for good. Kohaku did not doubt that Ungai would succeed. He had seen what Ungai was capable of, although he had to admit that he did not approve of all of his actions. The yōkai that had protected the river lands that Ungai had killed had been friendly, and the people living in the surrounding villages had wept for her.

It had been a crucial moment of doubt for Kohaku. He knew that there were good and friendly yōkai that would never harm humans.

But the daiyōkai that had stolen Rin and kept her as his prisoner was not one of them.

The fact that they were not allowed to even mention the name of a woman that belonged to the Emperor made things rather difficult. But he knew that she had to be around. It was as if he were able to feel her presence wherever he went.

 _Not long now, Rin,_ Kohaku told himself every night. _Not long now_.

* * *

 

There was little that the courtiers had not experienced, not lived through already, at the Western palace. In fact, so many of them had already served Sesshōmaru’s father that they thought they had seen it all. What did surprise the courtiers, however, was the enthusiasm their young empress showed when it came to helping the poor and hopeless that lived in the West. Not even Tōga, who had shown nothing but compassion for his human subjects, had gone that far, and the courtiers began to wonder if the fate of prostitutes and single mothers was an appropriate subject for a woman of Rin’s standing. They did not doubt their good intentions, but in their eyes, even thinking about these people was highly inappropriate for a woman like her.

“Your majesty,” Tendo began carefully, looking up at his empress as she sat on the dais, her daughter rolling around on a blanket next to her under the watchful eyes of Yun. “I must admit that the inquiries we received from your bureau have surprised us very much. You see, we have never investigated in this specific field and we are not sure if we will be able to get the information that you are asking for.”

Rin frowned, tilting her head to the side. “I thought the inquiry was clear,” she said, looking at Masamune, who sat at a desk to Tendo’s right and wrote down every single word that was exchanged between them. “Masamune-sama, would you please read the inquiry out for me?”

The secretary bowed his head and reached for the document, clearing his throat: “Her Majesty the Empress asks the most honourable members of the inner council for detailed information about the working inhabitants of Yoshiwara. Her Majesty wishes for a detailed description of working conditions, health status, and financial prospects. Furthermore, Her Majesty asks for detailed information about the single mothers in Edo, may they be unmarried or widowed.”

He put the letter down again and looked at Rin expectantly, who thanked him with a nod.

“I do not see what could be misunderstood about this request, Tendo-sama,” she said, clasping her hands on her lap. “I wish to get information about the prostitutes of Yoshiwara, and about the single mothers living in Edo, in order to find ways to improve their lives.”

“And it is a noble thought of you, your majesty,” Tendo said and bowed to her. “But allow me to say this, your majesty, with all due respect. It is not right for a woman of your standing to waste your valuable time by-“

“I do not think that you have the right to lecture me about this, Tendo-sama,” Rin said dangerously calmly. She had learnt quickly how to handle these men that were not used to be ordered around by a woman – let alone a human woman. She would not allow them to treat her like a child. “I am the empress of the West. It is my duty to care for those that need my help. Prostitutes and single mothers are no exception. They have not lost a single bit of their dignity in my eyes. All they are doing is trying to survive. It is a feeling that I am familiar with, Tendo-sama. When I came here, as a young girl, I was merely trying to survive. My sisters and I might have worn pretty clothing and were well-fed, but in the end, we were no different from the women that sell themselves in Yoshiwara.”

Tendo’s eyes widened. “Your majesty, I would never dare-“

“I know, Tendo-sama,” Rin interrupted him. “Some women are lucky in this life, but so many of us are not. It is important to His Majesty and I to ensure equality between men and women in every aspect.” She rose from the dais and walked down the few steps to Tendo, coming to stand in front of him.

“I ask you to help me in this matter, Tendo-sama,” she said softly. “Help me to make the lives of these women easier. Your help will never be forgotten.”

Tendo swallowed thickly. It was incredible how this woman, this tiny, weak, human woman managed to wrap every single man around her finger, but never in a sexual way, like many others did. No, everything she did she did with kindness, and with an open heart.

“Her Majesty is so full of grace,” Tendo whispered and bowed deeply to her, touching the hem of her kimono. “I will take care of your inquiry personally.”

“Thank you, Tendo-sama,” Rin said. “Now please stand. I would very much like to look you in the eye.”

Slowly, Tendo rose from the floor, and Rin believed to hear his old bones cracking as he did so. He was a yōkai, but he was old, and Sesshōmaru had told her that he had already served Tōga’s father.

“Would you like to join me for a brief walk, Tendo-sama?” Rin asked him. “You are one of the advisors that my husband trusts the most, and I would like to hear your opinion on some things.”

“It would be an honour, your majesty,” the old yōkai said, watching as Rin turned around and held her arms out for her daughter. Yun rose from the days, placing the squeaking Murasaki in her mother’s arms. Rin smiled, kissing her daughter’s chubby cheeks and holding her close. “Shall we?”

It was cool outside, but dry, and the perfect weather for a walk through the gardens. It was still Rin’s favourite place in the palace, and she took every opportunity to enjoy the sunshine and the smell of the flowers. Soon, Murasaki would run around in these gardens. And hopefully, many siblings would follow.

But that was something only the gods knew.

Tendo walked a few steps behind Rin, who was taking small, slow steps in purpose, not wanting to exhaust the old man too much. Murasaki gurgled happily in her arms, looking around curiously as her mother carried her through the garden. There were so many interesting things to see!

At the sight of the ducks in the pond Murasaki squealed, holding out her little arms for the animals.

Rin laughed. “Do you like the ducks, hm?” She asked her. “Aren’t they pretty?”

She smiled at Tendo. “The princess loves all kinds of animals, you see. She can’t get enough of Mei-Mei, and whenever she sees a butterfly or a ladybug, we can hardly stop her.”

Tendo laughed softly. “Oh, the princess reminds me so very much of my own daughter when she was that age,” he said. “Children are a blessing.”

“Indeed,” Rin agreed, kissing Murasaki once more. “His majesty loves his daughter very much. But these days, he is very busy.” She looked down at her little girl, caressing her silver hair gently. “He is worried about the ongoing attacks. And about this monk…” She looked up at Tendo, who was watching her attentively. The young empress knew more than most consorts would in her position. And she was determined to help. “He does not tell me much, Tendo-sama, because he does not want me to worry. Do you think there will be a war?”

Tendo was quiet for a long moment, choosing his words carefully. He had the duty to tell the truth whenever a member of the imperial family approached him, and although he would never dare to lie to Rin, he was not sure if the young woman was aware of the extent of the current conflicts.

“It depends on the North, Mylady,” he explained. “You see, the Fallen Dragons used to be part of the ruling family. And five hundred years ago, they tried to overthrow their lord, but the rebellion was stopped. They were ousted, as the lord did not want to kill his own flesh and blood. For centuries, they lived here and there rather peacefully. But it seems that they are now trying to establish their own realm by taking bits of pieces here and there.”

“I know,” Rin replied. She had been studying it in her lessons with her private tutors, and the Fallen Dragons had been a topic she had studied just recently. “The northern lord is weak, they say.”

Tendo nodded solemnly. “He is. Afraid of war and conflict. They may be Dragon Yōkai, but their lord is a poor excuse for one, I have to say. They have a rather weak military, too. They have trusted this apparent peace for far too long. This is why His Majesty is considered such a dangerous ally by many, Mylady. The West may be peaceful, but we are ready to defend ourselves at all times.” Tendo sighed a little. “The problem is that it is almost impossible to kill a dragon yōkai. They are just as strong as dog demons are, if not even stronger. The fire within them is what makes them so dangerous. And the Fallen Dragons are gaining support. People seem to have enough of their current weak lord. They look West and they see how it could be for them. They look South and they see their wealth. They look East, and they see a ruler of their own kind, a dragon yōkai, proud and strong and… terrifying, as a dragon yōkai should be.”

Rin did not know much about politics. She knew the facts and basics, but she never had enough time to actually analyse a situation, and Sesshōmaru would never bring up the subject himself whenever they were together. He never told her to take interest in other things, but Rin knew that he preferred it if she studied less heavy subjects. He did not think her too stupid – he merely wanted her not to worry too much. And that Rin did rather easily.

But was it not her duty to worry, as Empress?

“So there might be a war for the northern throne,” Rin murmured, absentmindedly rubbing Murasaki’s back.

Tendo nodded. “Yes, your majesty.”

Rin closed her eyes and nuzzled her baby girl’s hair. There could not always be peace. No, peace was a fragile thing, hanging on a thin thread, and if one was not careful enough…

“The South won’t be able to help us much,” Tendo said quietly. “They are dog demons, just like us, and although we’d have the greater numbers then, we would still not be able to defeat the dragons.”

An ice-cold shiver ran down Rin’s spine.

“What about the East, then?” She asked, looking up at Tendo.

Tendo shook his head with a heavy sigh. “The support of the East could save us all, Mylady,” he said. “But there is a problem.”

The growl of thunder coming from the sky above them interrupted them, and as Yun appeared on the patio, Rin knew that it was probably best to go back inside if they did not want to get completely soaked.

She waited patiently for Tendo, who was taking small and slow steps as they went back to the drawing room where a maid had prepared tea for them. Rin kissed Murasaki and then handed her to Yun, asking her to take her to Lady Kiyomi, who would surely be happy to spend some time with her grandchild.

Then, she sat down at the table with Tendo, pouring him a cup of tea. “I am young, I can do this,” she told him softly as the old man’s eyes widened and he tried to protest. An empress never poured tea for a simple politician like him, but of course, Rin did not care at all. She poured herself a cup as well and Tendo waited until she had taken a sip before he continued.

“The East is ruled by Inoshi,” Tendo explained. “A very mighty, very strong dragon yōkai of incomparable power and prestige. Thanks to Inoshi, the East is free and blossoming, and no one dares to attack. Even the Fallen Dragons know that those who anger Inoshi will never anger again, for they are destined to die.” The old man shook his head. “A collaboration with Inoshi is almost impossible, for she hates men with all her heart.”

Rin blinked. “She?”

Tendo nodded. “The last man to seek an alliance with her was His Majesty’s father, Tōga. But before that could happen, he died. The Lady of the South prefers to stay away from her, and the Northern lord is… useless, as I already said.” He took another sip of the tea and met Rin’s gaze. “She will not collaborate with His Majesty, Mylady, for he is a man.”

Rin looked down at the steaming cup of tea in her hands. Why had she never heard of Inoshi?

Deep down, she knew that it was probably for the same reason she had not been taught about many things.

Women were not worth talking about or talking to.

“I am no man,” she murmured.

Tendo frowned a little, not sure if he had heard her correctly. “Mylady?”

Rin lifted her gaze. “I am no man,” she said. “If Inoshi won’t correspond with my husband, then she shall correspond with me. I am a woman, and a human one, too. Many may think this to be a disadvantage, but if I can use what I am to help my people, to prevent a terrible war, then I will do it. But I will need your help, Tendo-sama. You must help me to compose a letter that demonstrates my authority. And my good will.”

In that moment, Tendo was sure that he was looking into the eyes of not an empress, but of a warrior.

* * *

 

Sesshōmaru stretched out on the futon with a content sigh, putting an arm around the woman beside him as he tried to find some rest again. Rin felt warm and soft in his embrace, her chest rising and falling evenly in her sleep. A soft blush had spread across her cheeks, the loveliest sight of them all in Sesshōmaru’s eyes. And what he gave to see it on her!

Their first night spent in intimacy after Murasaki’s birth had been something they had both been looking forward to, and neither of them had been disappointed. Rin had been a writhing mess in his arms after a few minutes only, desperately begging him for more as he had kissed down her naked body to do the most forbidden things to her. At first, she had been worried that he would not like what he saw, for her body had changed and was no longer the one of a maiden. But Sesshōmaru had made sure that she knew how much he adored her, and he had kissed every inch of her to show her his love and admiration. The girl she had once been was gone. Now she was a woman. And he would not want to have her any other way.

Carefully, he pushed her hair out of her face and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek. Rin hummed in her sleep, but did not wake up, too exhausted from the act and the long day she’d had. Perhaps he could have her again in the morning, just before breakfast, before he had to be the emperor again. In these rooms, however, he was only Sesshōmaru, and wax in the hands of the woman he loved.

The gods had given him a rare woman, and Rin never failed to remind him of that. Her idea of sending a letter to Inoshi in her name was brilliant, although he had not liked the fact she had spoken about the matter with Tendo behind his back. But Rin, his incredible Rin, had the gift to see ways no one else thought of, and once more, he was sure that he could not have found a better wife, a better empress to have at his side for the rest of his life.

The Meido ceremony still had to be performed. And yet, they had chosen to postpone it a second time.

If it came to war, and their lives were connected, Rin would be in great danger. If Sesshōmaru died, so would she, and the thought of leaving Murasaki behind on her own terrified both her mother and father.

The ceremony could wait.

Sesshōmaru sighed, burying his face in Rin’s hair, breathing in her sweet, floral scent. It never failed to soothe him. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

**~oOo~**

Kohaku could not believe his luck.

There were no guards on this side of the shiro. Only at the gates. The Emperor thought himself safe enough, and did not allow any guards close to the rooms of his wife, probably out of fear that another man would see her the way only he did. Kohaku huffed. Male pride, that was what it was, nothing else. The very same pride that made him think he had the right to kidnap women for his own pleasure, to keep them as slaves.

This monster had taken from him what he had held most dear.

And so, he would do the same to him.

Kohaku could not believe how easy it had been to get into these chambers, and so, he threw a glance over his shoulder every few seconds. But no one was there. The demon slayer had taught him well, and Kohaku was able to move without making a sound. This was most crucial when it came to yōkai, as their senses were better than those of a human, but Kohaku had learnt ways to avoid unwanted gazes and unexpected surprises. No one would hear him. No one would see him.

They would not even notice he had been here.

Only in the morning, they would rise and see what had been taken from them.

It was quiet in the room as Kohaku entered. He huffed at the sheer luxury of what he saw. Beautiful paintings and scrolls, an alcove with orchids, the finest tatami mats. All for an infant!

Kohaku approached the cot, the dagger firmly in his hand. He would not need it. At least he hoped so. There were other ways for a yōkai child.

As Kohaku reached the cot, however, he froze.

The child in the cot was human.

**~oOo~**

Rin sat up in bed, groaning softly. Her chest was aching, as it was full of milk, and she knew that if she did not feed her daughter, the pain would continue for the rest of the night. Of course, there was a nursemaid that took care of Murasaki at night, but the woman had become ill and was spending the night in the healer’s rooms. Rin would visit the woman in the morning and pray for a speedy recovery.

Sesshōmaru stirred lightly in his sleep as she got out of bed and tugged on her yukata to make it less tight around her chest as she approached the door that connected their room with Murasaki’s. Once her baby girl got older, she would receive a room in another part of the shiro. But for now, Rin wanted to have her close, especially at night, just in case something happened.

She slid the door open and stepped into the room, but her foot froze mid-air as she realised that there was someone standing by Murasaki’s crib, a dagger in his hand, the metal reflecting in the light of the moon.

Rin screamed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh.


	53. Those We Hold Most Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Uni is killing me this semester, this is why I hardly find the time to work on my fics. Also, I'm working on a Yuri!!! On Ice project with MissMarquin. Don't worry, I won't abandon my work here, but I just need to find a new balance.

It all happened very fast.

Kohaku stared at her, his eyes wide behind the mask he was wearing. “Rin!”

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” Rin screamed and threw herself between the attacker and her child, shielding Murasaki with her body. Kohaku stumbled backwards over his own feet against the wall, just as the guards surrounding the private shiro of the imperial family rushed inside, not caring about the restrictions that forbade them from coming any closer, their weapons aiming at the intruder’s throat as the little princess began to cry in her cot.

“R…” Kohaku breathed, but no sound came out as the blade of a sword was being pressed against his throat, and a pair of hands grabbed him, pinning him against the wall as the door through which Rin had entered flew open and the emperor himself stormed into the room, wearing nothing but the pair of hakama and haori he usually slept in, his claw raised, shimmering green in the light of the moon.

“Sesshōmaru!” Rin breathed, still cowering by the cot of her baby as she looked up at him. “Sesshōmaru, he has a dagger!”

Sesshōmaru glanced at Rin for a moment, acknowledging that his wife and child were unharmed before he turned his attention to the intruder, whose mask was ripped off by the guard holding him down.

Kohaku was gasping for air, staring at the man he had been preparing to kill in the eye, unable to move. There was nothing but cold hatred in the yōkai’s eyes as they began to glow in a dark red, and he was sure that this was what Ungai had called a demon’s wrath. The very power that they received from the netherworld. From the devil himself.

A guard stepped aside to make way for the emperor, who approached Kohaku slowly, raising his chin with a single claw.

“Oh my God,” Rin breathed as she saw the attacker’s face, and she felt her knees become weak, collapsing beside the cot of her daughter.

“You have come here to die,” Sesshōmaru hissed, poison dripping from his claws as he raised his hand higher for the kill.

“Sesshōmaru, wait!” Rin breathed, crawling forward and grasping the hem of his trousers.

“Rin-“ Kohaku gasped, barely able to breathe due to the blade against his throat.

Sesshōmaru frowned, pressing the attacker firmly against the wall. “How do you know her name?!” He barked. “ANSWER ME!”

“Sesshōmaru, don’t hurt him, please!” Rin cried out, wrapping her arms around his legs as Kohaku began to slowly turn blue. “Don’t hurt Kohaku!”

 _Kohaku_.

He had heard that name before, some time ago, in a conversation with Rin. Yes, she had told him about a man called Kohaku. He was the one she had grown up with, the one she had hoped to marry one day, before she had been sent to the palace. And he was the one she had even mentioned on their wedding day, after learning that the monk had married Kohaku’s sister Sango. She had told him that he had gone missing.

And now he had appeared again, in the chamber of his daughter.

“Sesshōmaru, my love,” Rin breathed, looking up at him in terror. “Please don’t hurt him. Please, _koibito_ …”

Kohaku’s heart clenched painfully in his chest as he heard Rin use those words for a monster, words of endearment that he had always hoped to hear from her and meant for him.

The daiyōkai barely heard her in his rage. Only as she pressed her face against his leg, and he felt her tears through the thin fabric of his hakama, he let go of him. Kohaku dropped to the floor and gasped, reaching for his throat as guards grabbed him again, pulling him to his feet.

“Rin,” Kohaku breathed. “Rin, please-“

“Take him to the dungeons,” Sesshōmaru said, his voice dangerously calm as he spoke.

“Yes, your majesty,” the guards said and began to drag Kohaku out of the room, who couldn’t stop staring at the woman to the emperor’s feet.

“Rin, please, I-“

“And make him shut up,” Sesshōmaru said, not looking at him any further as he turned around and knelt down by Rin’s side, pulling her into his arms.

“RIN!”

His muffled screams could be heard until he had been taken from the private shiro completely, and once he was gone, Rin broke down, sobbing into Sesshōmaru’s chest.

Sesshōmaru held her close, caressing her back soothingly as he waited for the help that would surely come. His trust in the people around him was not disappointed. Just a minute later, Lady Kiyomi entered the room in a simple morning kimono. Mother and son understood each other wordlessly, but as Kiyomi reached for the crying Murasaki to take her with her for the night, Rin raised her head. “No, please…” She whispered, weakly reaching out for her little girl. “Give her to me…”

Kiyomi carefully placed the baby in Rin’s arms, watching as Rin pressed the baby against her chest and kissed her head countless times.

“There was an intruder, I have heard?” Kiyomi asked softly, clasping her hands.

Sesshōmaru nodded. “We shall speak about this in the morning.”

Kiyomi agreed with a small nod. “I will send for the healer. Rin will need something to help her calm down.”

“Yes, thank you,” Sesshōmaru said quietly, never letting go of Rin as she rocked her baby back and forth in her arms, the tears still streaming down her face, still shaking like a leaf. “Come.”

With ease, he lifted his wife and child into his arms and carried them back to their bedroom, where Rin curled up against him on the futon. Murasaki had already fallen asleep again, oblivious to the drama around her.

“Look at her,” Rin whispered, caressing her daughter’s cheek. “So… so small and… and innocent… how could he… how…”

“I don’t know,” Sesshōmaru said softly and nuzzled her hair. “Do not think about what could have happened. Everything is fine. She is safe. And so are you.”

“But he… he tried to… Sesshōmaru, he-“ Rin’s breath hitched in her throat and she looked at him in terror, holding her baby girl closer to her chest.

“I know, but he’s locked up now and can’t hurt her anymore,” Sesshōmaru said calmly and held her tighter, soothingly rubbing her back until the healer came in with a steaming cup of tea for Rin, asking her to drink it as he checked her pulse and took a brief look at the princess. The tea helped immediately. After a few minutes, Rin had calmed down enough to lie down again, and Sesshōmaru stayed with her until he could be sure she was asleep. Then, he called for Yun, asking her to stay with Rin for the night.

He had to act now.

********

“From what we have been able to find out, it seems that he came to the palace as a servant,” Tendo said, reading from the notes he had taken in a hurry as he spoke to Sesshōmaru. “The other servants say he never seemed suspicious, never said the wrong thing, worked hard and-“

“You say he was the perfect intruder, hiding in plain sight,” Sesshōmaru said.

Tendo swallowed thickly, nodding. “Yes, your majesty. We have… we have failed.” He knelt down and lowered his head in shame. “I shall disembowel myself if you request it, Mylord. I will accept any punishment.”

Sesshōmaru shook his head. “No, that… that is the last thing we need now, Tendo-sama,” he murmured, running a hand through his hair. Oh, he knew what Rin would say if he committed suicide for a mistake that was not his fault. No, they did not need more drama tonight, especially not here in the inner chambers. “None of this is your doing. And I am sure that the empress would be deeply saddened to lose you, as she is very fond of you, and grateful for your services to the empire.”

Sesshōmaru rose from the dais and began to pace the room, ignoring his advisors as they watched him. Makoto was among them, a worried expression on his face. He had jumped out of bed the moment he had been summoned, knowing that Sesshōmaru would never call for him in the middle of the night without having a good reason for it.

“Arrange a trial,” Sesshōmaru murmured absentmindedly. “We must find out who sent him and why, and if there are more attacks to expect. And why he attacked the princess.”

“Your majesty, is her imperial highness in good health?”, a councillor asked.

“She is unharmed,” Sesshōmaru replied without looking at the man. “And so is the empress.”

“Thank the gods,” Makoto sighed.

“Only a coward would attack a child,” an old councillor growled. “Does not even have the guts to challenge you directly, your majesty.”

“He’s human, what can you expect from such a man,” Tendo muttered.

“A human that managed to get past the guards,” Makoto said, never taking his eyes off Sesshōmaru, who still seemed to be lost in his thoughts. “There should be more guards around the private shiro of her majesty, at least for now.”

“Yes, arrange that,” Sesshōmaru murmured.

Makoto watched his friend and emperor carefully, realising that there was more to the attack than he wanted to admit, and that it was probably best if he spoke to him in private. As the right hand of the emperor, he had the right to close a council meeting, and as Sesshōmaru made no further attempts to speak, he did just that. Makoto raised his voice briefly, declaring the meeting to be over, and the others rose, leaving through the main door to head back to bed. Only Makoto remained in the room, waiting patiently for Sesshōmaru to speak again.

It was silent between them for several minutes as Sesshōmaru watched the stars through the open garden door, and Makoto began to wonder if he had misread him, if there was actually nothing else to say. Just as he decided to leave as well, Sesshōmaru spoke.

“Rin knows him. He is part of her past.”

Makoto froze, turning around again. “I’m sorry?”

“Rin knows the man that attacked Murasaki,” Sesshōmaru repeated, a little louder this time. “They grew up together. He is the son of her father’s chamberlain. Apparently, she had the dream of marrying him one day when she was half a child still. He disappeared after she came to the palace. No one knew where he was. And now he has returned as a killer.” He closed his eyes. “He threatened what I hold most dear. For that he deserves to die.”

Makoto blinked. That was something he had not expected. But then again, the gods had a rather macabre sense of humour.

“But you hesitate,” he said.

Sesshōmaru scowled at him. “Of course I hesitate. I cannot just go and kill a man that used to be a dear friend to Rin. She would hate me. No, I cannot act the way I usually would.”

Makoto bit his lip. “How is she?”

Sesshōmaru huffed. “What do you think? She’s devastated. In shock. I had to ask the healer to sedate her for now, otherwise she would have hyperventilated.” He rubbed his face with a deep sigh, shaking his head over and over again. “What can I do, Makoto? What can I do in this situation? I cannot… I am… I am clueless, for the first time in my life. Absolutely clueless and yet, I am… enraged, to an extent where I fear for the safety of my loved ones when they’re around me. Look at me, my fingers itch as we speak, the poison is dripping from them and yet I hold back and…” Sesshōmaru trailed off and buried his face in his hands for merely a second, but it was long enough for Makoto to understand.

He knew the pain that Sesshōmaru felt. Oh, he knew it better than anyone ever should. Not long ago, he had been certain that he would lose everything he had, the people he held most dear, only to realise that there was good in the world. But the fear that had come before that had been terrifying.

It was the fear of being helpless, combined with the realisation of how fragile life itself was.

“The key is communication,” Makoto said softly. “Wait until Rin is feeling better, and able to think rationally again. You can find a solution together. For yourself, and for justice.”

Sesshōmaru shook his head vigorously. “And what kind of solution is there, Makoto? We both know that this man deserves to die for what he did. We both know that I cannot set him free, and I cannot keep him locked up either, because of Rin. I love her, with all my heart, but this is the bad influence of love that I was warned about.”

“Don’t let her know you’ve said that,” Makoto murmured and folded his arms over his chest. But he understood completely what Sesshōmaru was trying to say. They were no ordinary people that could just deal with the matter and continue with their lives. Sesshōmaru was an emperor, and Rin was his empress, and they were under constant view. No matter what they did with the attacker, one of them would not be satisfied.

“Wait until Rin feels better,” Makoto said again. “And then speak to her. Perhaps she shares your view or has an entirely different plan that you and I might not be able to think of. You know how she is.”

“I do,” Sesshōmaru muttered.

Makoto came to stand beside his friend, looking him over. Sesshōmaru had never been one to be easily startled, but realising that there were people that wanted to harm those he held most dear, namely his daughter, had shaken him to the core.

It was one of the pains of fatherhood.

“I want you to protect the princess, Makoto,” Sesshōmaru said eventually, meeting his gaze. “You are the best, and she deserves only the best”

Makoto blinked. “What about Rin?”

“She won’t leave her side anyway, so you will protect her, too.”

Makoto nodded. “Of course. I will protect them both with my life.”

“Good.” Sesshōmaru turned away from the garden door and made his way towards the exit, Makoto following him closely. “And make sure that bastard is under constant supervision.”

*******

Rin slept deeply.

But it was not a good kind of sleep. It was too heavy, too dark, too overwhelming to be comfortable, and as she woke in the late hours of the morning, she felt dazed and feeble.

Was she dead?

No, that could not be. The sun was shining into the room, touching the face of her daughter who slept peacefully beside her. Her hair had turned silver again, hiding the fact that she was merely a hanyō, and yet so very loved by her family. Rin sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes as she began to remember the events of the previous night.

Kohaku had been there, with a dagger in his hands, leaning over Murasaki. Sesshōmaru had pushed him against the wall, and had ordered him to be taken to the dungeons. They had given her tea, and then she had passed out in her husband’s arms.

Kohaku was still there.

Rin’s legs felt strangely wobbly as she got out of bed and reached for her clothes, not bothering to call for Yun to help her with it. She felt no desire to talk as she put on layer after layer, and she felt no hunger as she walked past the breakfast tray that someone had left there for her.

She had other things to do.

The guards bowed respectfully as Rin left the bedroom. They would take care of Murasaki, and should she wake, Yun or someone else would hear her and look after her, for the empress had a mission, and she would not allow anyone to stop her.

She knew where the dungeons were.

And she knew what they could do to a human.

Sesshōmaru knew it too.

But Rin would not allow the past to repeat itself.


	54. Bound to Secrecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for the lack of updates on my Inuyasha fics these days. The truth is that my thesis is consuming my life, and so is the anime Yuri!!! On Ice. Seriously, gays dancing on the blades. Who would have thought that I'd fall for that. But I haven't abandoned InuYasha! In fact, I still love Sesshomaru and Rin deeply <3 
> 
> But as uni demands my attention most days, I don't have the time to work on my projects the way I used to. Therefore, this chapter is a shorter one, but I hope you like it nonetheless.

Rin would have found the way to the dungeons blindly.

Not long ago, a very different reason had taken her there. Back then, she had been fighting for the freedom of love, and for change. Against a system that she did not support, and for justice for those that were, deep down, innocent.

The reason that brought her to the dungeons now could not be more different than that.

The people she encountered on her way through the palace bowed to her, but no one dared to stop her. The guards stepped aside as she left the building and stepped into the sunlight, making her way down the path towards the barracks, and towards the stairs that would lead her into a different realm.

The guards outside of the dungeons winced as they saw her, but unlike the last time, they did not even dare to stop her. Instead, one of them ripped off his mask that protected him from the poison in the air and offered it to her. Rin took it, wrapping it around her mouth and nose as she descended the stairs to the dungeon, leaving the world and the warm sunlight behind.

Down there, it was a world of its own. A world of darkness and sorrow from which one could never escape, where one was entirely depending on the mercy of the sovereign.

Rin’s eyes needed a while to get used to the darkness, but the torches on the walls helped her to navigate. Turning around the first corner, she ran into a pair of soldiers guarding the first set of gates. The moment they saw her, they dropped to their knees and bowed their heads. Rin ignored them, reaching for the torch to her left to take it with her. But it was stuck in its metal frame, no matter how firmly she tugged on it. Giving up, she turned around to the soldiers once more, but they had already moved. One of them was holding the gate open for her, the other one freed the torch from the metal case and held it for her. Rin eyed the soldier for a moment, deciding that it was perhaps not a bad idea to have someone carry the torch for her. Nodding at them in approval, she walked through the gates that led to the darkest and most poisonous cells. She was sure that she would find him there. It was the place for traitors, and Kohaku would surely be treated as such.

The soldier said no word as he walked a few steps ahead of her, leading her through the labyrinth of the dungeons. Rin wondered how many people had already lost their lives down here, without ever seeing the sun again. Probably hundreds, or thousands, even. She had heard the stories about Sesshōmaru’s grandfather, and about the bloody wars that he had started. How many war prisoners had been sent down here, over the course of the centuries?

It did not matter where she went in these dungeons – she felt watched at all times, and a certain unease followed her wherever she went. At places like these, places of great sorrow, it was not uncommon for souls to remain. They were unable to move on to the next life, or to find peace. Their horror and their suffering would remain down here until the end of time – or until this place was cleansed from its shadows.

For now, however, the spirits would remain, and judge the living.

The soldier stopped in an archway leading to a few smaller cells, meeting Rin’s gaze for a moment before lowering his head respectfully. Rin glanced down the dark hallway, spotting a figure leaning against the back wall of one of the cells.

Nodding at the soldier once more, she walked past him, her steps echoing in the dungeon as she approached the cell. The mask protected her from the worst, but the poison in the air made her skin crawl, and she knew that she should not remain down here for too long.

She came to stand in front of the cell, clasping her hands above her obi as she searched for the prisoner’s face in the dark.

The light of the torch barely reached him, but it was enough. For the first time in two years, Rin was able to look at the man that she had spent her childhood with, the man that she had once believed to love.

But she had been nothing but a girl, and her love had been nothing but childish infatuation.

“Kohaku?”

At the sound of her voice, he raised his head slowly and met her gaze. He was pale and looked sick, a clear effect of the poison that hung in the air. His eyes, once so full of life, were empty as he looked at her. But as he recognised her, Rin believed to see a sparkle in them.

“It is I, Rin,” she said and took another step towards the cell.

“You are not her,” Kohaku whispered. Perhaps he was not capable of more than that. But his whisper was shallow, and full of rejection. “The Rin that I once knew would… would never…”

“Who is the Rin that you once knew, then?” Rin asked with a frown.

“The Rin that I once knew would have never lain with a yōkai!” He spat. “She would never allow any of this!”

“The Rin you once knew does not exist anymore!” Rin replied firmly. “If she ever existed at all. And she most certainly would react just the same. You were trying to kill my child, Kohaku!” Tears had begun to form in her eyes.

Kohaku suddenly looked guilty, and he averted his gaze. “I… I did not mean to kill the… the child that I saw.”

“You have no idea of what you saw,” Rin whispered.

Kohaku did not reply to that. Instead, he kept looking down at the ground, not saying a word for what seemed like an eternity. Rin had never seen him like that before. The Kohaku she knew was gentle and kind, always laughing and a friend to everyone. But the Kohaku she saw now was nothing like that. He was cold and empty.

“So they dressed you in the finest robes and turned you into one of them,” he said suddenly, quiet but clear. “So that the emperor could pretend you were one of his kind, and force himself on you like the monster that he is.”

Rin stared at him. “The emperor did no such thing,” she said. “He-“

“And they bewitched you, too, to believe you are acting by your own free will.”

“-he is my husband, Kohaku!” Rin barked. “I am his empress! And the princess is our daughter, and a hanyō on top of that! Yes, the child you were about to murder is the daughter of Sesshōmaru and I!”

Kohaku stopped talking, returning his gaze to Rin once more. Now, Rin believed to see confusion in him, confusion about the things she had just said.

Had he not known that she was the empress?

“You have married him?” Kohaku asked quietly, as if he could not believe his ears.

Rin straightened her shoulders and nodded. “Yes. And it was not an easy decision, neither for him nor for me.”

Kohaku closed his eyes for a moment. “And… the child that… that one in the crib. It is yours?”

“Yes.”

Kohaku buried his face in his hands, and let out a deep groan and bunch of the rudest words that Rin had ever heard in her life, all of them a clear expression of his frustration and desperation. “Shit,” he hissed. “Shit, shit, shit!”

Rin remained quiet, deciding to wait until he would calm down by himself. But even as Kohaku lifted his head again, he would not speak.

“Kohaku, where have you been all this time?” Rin asked softly and touched the metal bars. “Your parents… everyone here… we were worried about you.”

“You don’t want to know where I have been.”

“I thought you were dead!” Rin exclaimed. “I thought I had lost my best friend!”

“I was preparing to free you, Rin!” Kohaku shouted. “Free you from this monster that you call your husband!”

“He is not a monster!” Rin barked. “He is my husband! And I love him and our daughter more than anything else in this world!”

“He is a yōkai, Rin!”

“He is the love of my life!” Tears were rolling down Rin’s cheeks, but she did not care. “He was there for me when I was sad and alone! Not even once he forced himself on me! He never treated me badly, only ever with respect and dignity! He never underestimated me because of my sex but encouraged me to learn! He helped me to become the woman that I am today, and yes, I happen to love this man, despite him being a yōkai! Do you want to know the truth, Kohaku? In these two years, I have received more love and warmth from yōkai than I ever received from my own kind! And yes, I have asked myself a thousand times why he chose me, and not one of the others! But the unbelievable truth is that he loves me, and that I love him! I do not care if you accept that or not, but I will not just stand here and watch you die because of something that is so very unlike you!”

She knew that not everyone accepted her as the woman at Sesshōmaru’s side, but knowing that Kohaku believed that she had married a monster, that she was forced to be here, broke her heart into a thousand pieces.

Kohaku had always been the one she had trusted the most. But there was very little left of the young man that he had once been, it seemed.

“You have threatened my child and I don’t know why, Kohaku,” Rin whispered. “You attempted to murder my daughter. The princess. You know what this means.”

Kohaku remained quiet.

“I may be the Empress, but in the end, it is the Emperor who decides over life and death.” Rin knew Sesshōmaru. She knew what he was like. To him, the honour of the throne always came first. And any attack would be punished severely. “But I do not want you to die. I want to help you.”

Again, Kohaku remained silent.

“Soon, there will be a trial, and you will have to speak before the court and before Sesshōmaru. I know that he has already made up his mind, but if there is something that I should know that could save your life, or at least change the perspective, then-“

“You just said that he has already made up his mind,” Kohaku interrupted her surprisingly calmly. “Why would telling you anything change something?”

“Because I know him,” Rin said. “And I am the only one that he listens to. I am the only one equal to him.”

“Equal…”

“In name, status, and spirit,” Rin continued. “He would never kill you if I told him no, but he would keep you down here for the rest of your life. Is that what you want, Kohaku? Do you want to die down here? Do you never want to see your family again? For… for whatever reason you had to-“

“I wanted to save you, Rin,” Kohaku murmured. “I wanted to take you back home and… and live with you in a world of the right order, without a yōkai to rule over us, like they said. And then…”

“ _They?_ ” Rin frowned. “Kohaku… did you join those Demon Slayers?”

Kohaku rubbed his face. “It doesn’t matter now,” he murmured. “I have failed.”

“They have brainwashed you.”

“I could say the same about you.”

Rin stared at him, realising that it was useless. Kohaku would not listen to her, no matter what she said. He was trapped in a way of thinking that she could not understand, and most likely never would.

She let go of the metal bars and stepped back again.

“I will not allow for you to die,” she said and took a deep breath through the mask. “No matter what you say. That I owe your family.” Taking off the mask, she tossed it into the cell to his feet.

Then, she turned around and walked away, fighting against the tears that had begun to form in her eyes once more.

“What is her name?”

The young empress stopped in her tracks, but did not turn around.

“Murasaki,” she replied. “Her name is Murasaki.”

And with that, she left the dungeons and their darkness behind.

* * *

 

It was calm and peaceful in her rooms as Rin returned, finding the door to the garden open and Satsume sitting on the patio with Murasaki on her lap, gently bouncing her. Mei-Mei was lying next to them, her head resting on her paws. As Rin came in, she looked up and barked in greeting before running to her mistress to say hello. Rin scratched her head gently and then went to sit beside Satsume. The other woman greeted her with a smile, and said nothing as Rin leant against her and closed her eyes as she wept.

Sesshōmaru had told Satsume about the events of the previous night, and therefore, she had come to Rin’s rooms immediately. But Rin had not been around, and so, she had decided to wait for her and keep an eye on the princess. Murasaki let out a happy squeal at the sight of her mother and reached for her, but Rin felt too weak to even lift her arms.

Satsume knew the pains of love well, and although the feelings that were tormenting Rin were so very different from her own, she understood.

“Sesshōmaru is still very upset,” Satsume whispered. “But he will calm down soon. Then you can talk to him.”

“But about what, Satsume?” Rin whispered, burying her face in her sister’s shoulder. “He won’t speak. Nothing he says could justify a pardon. It’s as if he wants to die.”

Satsume gently kissed Rin’s hair. “You have to keep trying,” she said softly. “Sesshōmaru will not act without your consent. That I can assure you.”

“I know,” Rin said quietly, swallowing thickly. “I know he won’t.”

But not acting at all would not change anything.

* * *

 

Far away from Edo, in the realm of the Dragons, a monk woke from his meditation, and looked up at the night sky in deep sorrow.

His disciple had failed.

But that did not mean that their cause was lost.


End file.
